


Cross My Broken Heart

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff sometimes, Love/Hate, Mistrust, Protective Oliver, Sexual Tension, Smut Eventually, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bamf Felicity, broken people are broken, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 186,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: When you find your soulmate, you hear them before you see them... you feel their emotions long before you even know who they are, and your soul,your soul will always know theirs, even if your mind and heart tell you otherwise.  The bond is stronger than anything, even our own wishes. This bond can make or break someone. The choice is up to you whether to love your soul mate, to be with them...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deep story with many levels. We will stumble upon the deeper stories and meaning slowly. This story has been in the works for over 18 months of planning, plotting, crying and writing...not always in that order. It is mostly done except for expanding the subplots and adding certain elements needed. 
> 
> I wanted to write a soulmate story for a long time. I also wanted mine to be different, but was unsure how to do it. I stumbled upon the idea of a compass that is stationary until you meet your mate. Once you meet the magical mark will always lead you back to that person. 
> 
> I will have the next chapter up by Thursday and after that we will see how it goes.

Prologue

 

_ When you find your soulmate, you hear them before you see them... you feel their emotions long before you even know who they are, and your soul,your soul will always know theirs, even if your mind and heart tell you otherwise.  The bond is stronger than anything, even our own wishes. This bond can make or break someone. The choice is up to you whether to love your soul mate, to be with them... _

 

Oliver was running through the house with his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, when he suddenly heard a noise he hadn't heard since his younger sister, Thea, was a newborn. He stopped suddenly and looked around. He ran to the sitting room where his Mother, Moira Queen, sat cuddling his younger sister. 

 

"Mom? Do we have company?" 

 

Moira Queen looked adoringly at her oldest child. "No. Just the family and Tommy." She smiled at Tommy, who was like a third child for the Queen family. Moira loved him like a son.

 

"That's weird. I heard a tiny baby cry like Thea did." Oliver told her confusedly. Moira's face lit up. She knew exactly what has just happened.

 

"Oh, Oliver! That's great. I was so worried! You're getting older, and I was scared it happened when you were too young or worse---it would never happen." The relief clear in her voice, and happiness written across her face, puzzled a young Ollie Queen. 

 

"What wouldn't happen?" Oliver and Tommy asked as both stared at the woman, confused, while tears pooled in her eyes. She was elated for her young son.

 

"Oliver, dear, your soul mate was born today! Just now, I'm guessing!" She stood from the couch and sat Thea in her baby chair. She hugged her son tightly to her chest. 

 

"You won't live alone!" Moira exclaimed happily. 

 

She started to cry softly. Moira Queen truly had worried that her child was destined to be alone. She thought maybe his soul mate was older, but Oliver never mentioned hearing voices or seeing visions, and his tattoo had never moved. Moira grabbed his wrist and looked at it. It hadn't moved at all, which meant his other half must not be close by, perhaps not even in the city. Most marks didn't move at birth, so that didn't concern her at all. 

 

"We should celebrate! Whatever you want for dinner, Oliver, is yours!" 

 

Oliver looked at his Mom excitedly. She never let him pick dinner. "Can Tommy stay?" 

 

"Of course! It's a celebration."

 

Oliver's life changed that day. From that day on, his Mother was more relaxed with him, because she knew his other half was out there. HIs perfect person was out there waiting. 

 

While his Mother loosened the reigns, Oliver felt suffocated by all the pressure to be this perfect someone for someone he'd never met. Everyone talked about her like she was a real thing in his life, not some far off person. 

 

Why was he supposed to love her? How could he be expected to love someone he didn't know. He stared at his compass, a mark which resembles a tattoo for now,  with hatred. He hated it. This stupid thing was controlling his entire life. It was all most people wanted to talk about. Did you feel them? Have you heard them? Have you SEEN them? What will happen when you meet them? 

 

When he was 13, Oliver was in the kitchen with Raisa helping her cook. His parents were gone on one of their "honeymoons" they took every year. He loved helping Raisa. She was so much more than a cook/nanny/housekeeper to him.  As he watched her roll up her sleeves to start washing the vegetables, he noticed she didn't have a compass. He looked at her wrist and was shocked. He'd never really seen a bare wrist before. Everyone he knew had the tiny little compass on their wrist. 

 

He tilted his head and looked at her wrists closely, "Where is your compass?"   

 

Raisa immediately froze. "Gone."   

 

"Gone where?" He watched her turn off the water and wipe her hands. She motioned for him to follow her. They sat down at the kitchen table.  

 

"I had one many years ago. If I still had one, I would have been allowed a better job." She looked away, wistfully staring at the ceiling, "I could have had my own restaurant..."   Oliver was fascinated by this. He knew some people were born without them. He'd never met one, though. They were kept away from people with a compass.  "What happened to it? Did he die?"   

 

Raisa looked down at him, "No, Mr. Oliver, he did not die....he rejected me."   

 

Oliver couldn't believe anyone would ever reject Raisa. She was great! One of his top ten people in the entire world. He loved her.  "Why would he do that?"   

 

She smiled sadly, "I wasn't beautiful enough, smart enough? I don't know. We met. We courted, and then he told the Commissioner he would not be marrying me. He chose to leave the Spectrum rather than be with me."   

 

"THAT HAPPENS?" Oliver couldn’t believe it. His parents talked about it like it just  _ WAS _ . There wasn’t really a choice. You would love this person so much, and it would be perfect. He never understood it.   

 

"It can. It did to me."    

 

Oliver watched as the pain in her eyes lent itself to tears. He saw how hurt his beautiful Raisa was, and he never wanted to feel that kind of rejection. He couldn’t imagine it.   

 

"How did you end up here?"   

 

She sniffled and looked at him, "I had to leave my family when they chose to stay connected to him rather than me."  

 

"What?" Oliver had never heard anything like this.  

 

"When you're rejected, or do the rejecting-- the soul mates’ families can't be in both their lives anymore. It's so we don't get confused and so we realize our choices have consequences."   

 

Oliver couldn’t imagine not seeing his Mom and Dad again, or Thea.  "Why wouldn't they want you?"   

 

"His family had money and standing. They’d rather have that than a daughter."   

 

Oliver knew money could mean you don't have to follow all the rules of society, but some rules you had to follow, no matter what. He just couldn’t believe someone would reject Raisa. She was beautiful, smart, loving, kind and the best person he knew. They went back to making dinner. He ate with her and Thea then headed to his room. 

 

Oliver laid down on his bed and thought about what he had learned. He's always hated that he might love someone as much as his parents. But he hated the fact she could reject him more. Oliver wasn’t nearly as good as Raisa. The girls at school thought he was cute, but Tommy was more adored for being kind and sweet. What if....what if  _ she rejected him _ ? Oliver felt cold inside at the thought. He searched for her in his mind. She was only three years old. He could feel her happiness. It was as if she  _ WAS _ happiness. He always felt better when he actually connected with her...but what if she didn’t feel that for him when she got older?  

 

At 16, Oliver decided it was time to embrace the thoughts he'd recently had about girls his own age. Local girls. He knew it was against the rules, but not the law, when he took a girl to his bed the night of his sixteenth birthday party. What he didn't expect was the fallout..."I think I am having a heart attack." Oliver yelled into the room.

 

Robert chuckled Moira's heart broke. Moira rose from her bed, "You're not dying. You're feeling the betrayal you just committed. Your soul mate will have felt your happiness,” Oliver had never heard his Mother’s voice sound so cold.  “I assume, and your betrayal..." She said looking at the girl her son brought to their room. She turned to Oliver, "And then she will feel this pain in her heart. And more."

 

Oliver looked at her, "I'm not dying?" Relief seeping into his tone.

 

Moira shook her head, "No. But Oliver, this will happen every time you have sex with someone not your soul mate. She will feel it too...... she will know what you've done." Everything about her from the look on her face, her stance to her voice was full of condemnation.

 

Oliver looked at his Mom and shrugged. He saw the disappointment seep onto her face. He didn't care. Why should he care about some girl he didn't know and didn't want to ever know. He didn't want this burden. He'd never wanted it. He wanted to take Laurel back to his room. He was ready to do that again.

 

Moira looked at the young girl, "I will have a driver take you home." She turned to look at Robert who understood what his wife was silently telling him. 

 

Oliver rolled his eyes as his Dad got up and walked towards him, "Come on, Son let's have a talk." 

 

Oliver didn't want to talk to his Dad. He looked at Laurel knowing his Mom was sending her away. Damn it. The look on his Mom's face when she looked at Laurel was one of concern and anger. Moira had never approved of Laurel. Why wasn't Laurel reacting like he was, he wondered as he walked with his Dad to the kitchen. He'd seen her compass mark. Shouldn’t she be in pain? Then again, he is almost positive this wasn’t her first time.

 

The catering crew had left as had all of his guests. His party was epic. Everyone from his school came and several people from other schools. It was the party of the year, if not the decade. He was having the best night of his entire life. Until now. He knew he was about to get a lecture. 

 

They made their way to the kitchen island where Oliver sat on a stool. His Dad walked to the refrigerator and got out ice cream. Lately, Oliver craved Mint Chip ice cream. He never liked it before. Now, it was all he wanted when someone suggested ice cream.

 

"Oliver-- what you did with that girl-" 

 

"Her name is Laurel, Dad." 

 

Robert nodded, "Okay, what you did with Laurel, it was wrong for both of you. She isn't your soul mate and you're not hers. You both betrayed a sacred bond." 

 

Oliver was so tired of hearing about this sacred bond and some girl he didn't know! Hell, if his Mom was right she was a child. He didn't want to wait around for some kid to grow up before he could have fun. It wasn’t fair. He was young and should get to live and have fun, not wait around for a child to grow up, and  _ MAYBE _ they would like each other? What if she was ugly? Or nerdy or crazy? The tiny voice in the back of his head reminded him that he might not be good enough for her. She might REJECT him.

 

"I don't care." Oliver pouted into his bowl of ice cream. 

 

"You will someday." Robert sat on the stool next to his son. "Someday you will meet her and ,you will love her in a way you never thought possible, and you will regret every woman you take to your bed and every time you made her hurt." 

 

Oliver grunted. He didn't believe that for a second. He didn't care about some destiny with a girl he knew nothing about. That was the future. All he cared about was right now. 

 

"Oliver, you will regret it. I am trying to spare you that pain." Robert sighed, "I'm trying to spare her that pain, too. I want you to be happy. I know why you did it, trust me I do."

 

Oliver finished his last bite of ice cream and took the bowl to the sink. "Dad?" Oliver's tone was very serious. He could tell that got his Dad's attention. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I want to have the compass removed. I know they won't remove it until I'm 25 or have met my soul mate, but as soon as I can, I want to have the procedure."

 

Oliver watched as his Father recoiled from his words. Oliver knew his Dad had cheated on his Mom and broken her heart. He also knew that his parents loved each other dearly now. His Dad felt guilt for what he had done to his Mom, and they'd worked hard to move past it. They were, most of the time, solid as a couple. Oliver didn't want that kind of responsibility to this girl. He didn't want to be connected to some girl he didn't know for all eternity. He didn't want the ability to hurt someone else down to their very soul.. He also didn't want to give someone else a chance to hurt him. No thanks, that wasn’t for him. 

 

"Oliver, son-- even if the compass is removed-- you'd have to break the soulmate bond. Sever it." Robert sounded scared as he told his son how serious this decision could be for a soul mated person. 

 

"I know. I will break it." Oliver said flippantly. Can't they see he just wanted to live his life his way? He knew breaking the bond was difficult, but he would actually work hard at something for once.

 

"You haven't met her. What if you love her?"

 

"I won't. I can't." Oliver started to leave the room, "I'm not equipped to love anyone but you, Mom and Thea."

 

“Son--you know the consequences of choosing this path?” Oliver could see fear in his Dad’s eyes. He didn’t think Oliver understood the gravity of the situation. He does, he just trusts he can worm his way out of it, at least, on his end.

Oliver knew he would break this girl's heart. He felt her heart break earlier. He heard bits and pieces of someone telling her that her Dad had left. The pain Oliver felt was the worst thing he'd ever felt in his life. It was why he finally gave into Laurel. He wanted to feel good, and she said he would. 

 

He knew he wasn't strong enough to be someone's soul mate. Not now, not ever. He didn't want this. He couldn’t deal with her pain. He'd heard her laughter and it saved him more than once. He'd felt her excitement and love. He didn't  _ want _ to break her heart. He also didn't want to feel her pain like he did earlier.

 

In an attempt to, if not block, than to control the pain Oliver spent the next four years drinking and partying. He had sex with more women than he could count. He did more drugs and had more fun than was legal. He even got arrested a few times. His parents never grounded; him they always just looked sad. His Mom would always mutter something about his poor soul mate. Oliver hated it all. He would never love this person, ever. He hated feeling his soul mate’s pain, her confusion. He drank more to drown it out. He'd nicknamed her Cross. As in his Cross to bear. 

 

 

When he was 20, he stopped feeling her at all. He didn't hear her or feel her. Oliver worried she was dead. He'd heard of soul mates dying of a broken heart, but that was after they mated, right? They had definitely not mated. He didn't want to be, but he was a little worried about her. 

 

"Mom?" Oliver walked into his Mom's home office. Moira looked up from her papers. "I don't feel her anymore," he said. His Mom wrinkled her brow in question "My soul mate-- I think she's dead." 

 

Moira gasped and quickly walked over to her son. She pushed his sleeve up and looked at his compass. Oliver watched as she sighed in relief. "She's alive. Your compass is still there." 

 

"But-- I don't hear her or feel her at all. She's never happy or sad, hurt or angry. Nothing. Just silence and-- coldness." 

 

Moira sat back down at her desk, "Oliver, she has probably decided to shut you out. The sex, the drinking, the partying--she feels that Oliver. You get drunk, and she feels slightly drunk. You have sex, she feels it, and it hurts her. It could seriously affect her way of life."

 

"That's possible?"

 

"It's rare, but it's happened." Moira frowned, "The night you first had sex, you felt her heart break when she felt your euphoria. That is a clear sign of a soul mate bond that is closer and stronger than most. Therefore, yes Oliver, she can probably feel everything you do and have done."

 

Oliver stares at his compass. "I can't wait until I have this removed for good. No more worrying about her." 

 

Moira scoffed, "Like you've ever worried about that poor girl?" 

 

Oliver's mouth fell open. His Mom had never been happy about his partying ways, but she'd never been rude about it either. She'd always seemed resigned to his ways.

 

Two weeks later, the Queen family were having dinner when Malcolm arrived with Tommy. His parents welcomed their friends, who have been away on business,as the maids brought in food and plates for the new arrivals. Oliver tried to catch Tommy's eye, but his best friend was avoiding him. They ate dinner then were excused. Immediately, Oliver dragged his friend to his room. 

 

"What's wrong?" Oliver was deeply concerned about his best friend. They'd been as close as brothers their entire lives. Their mothers were pregnant together and had become best friends. Oliver and Tommy were polar opposites about  soul mates and partying, but Tommy and Oliver remained best friends. 

 

"He removed it." Tommy replied with a voice full of pain. 

 

"Who removed what?"  Oliver was completely lost.

 

Tommy stood up and took his sweater off, leaving him in his tee shirt. Oliver looked at his wrist and saw a bandage. "That's illegal." He whispered. 

 

"Malcolm took me out of the country and had them remove it. He said he didn't want me to bond and mate, then lose her like he did with my Mom." Tommy started to cry and collapsed on Oliver’s bed. 

 

“He had some kid give me a tattoo that resembles the Compass, but will never move. That way I’m not rejected from society.” Tommy’s eyes welled with tears, “I’ll just be alone. Forever.” Oliver tried to comfort Tommy. 

 

“You can have mine.” Oliver offered. 

 

Tommy shook his head, “You will want her someday. And Ollie, she’s not a dessert. You can’t just give her away.’ 

 

Oliver shrugged. He would if he could.

 

Oliver knew that Tommy had longed for his soul mate, especially since his mom had died. He'd talked about her and how he would be the perfect gentleman. Tommy had never once cheated on her, and now he'd lost her forever. Oliver sat down next to him and put his arm around him. He didn't want to admit it, but part of him envied the freedom Tommy now had... and another, very tiny, part of him was sad for his best friend and his loss. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Felicity Meghan Smoak's world fell apart two days before her sixth birthday. That morning she awoke and ran downstairs to find her Mom crying at the kitchen table. 

 

"Mama? What's wrong?" Felicity ran and sat beside her Mom. Donna Smoak was always cheerful and happy. Donna was like a bright shining light. Felicity had only seen her cry at sad movies. The TV was off, so that couldn’t be what was wrong. She looked around for her Dad. He could always make her Mom smile. They were soul mates.

 

Donna looked at her small, brilliant and beautiful daughter. She knew she was about to break her heart into a million pieces, but Donna had never lied to Felicity. She couldn't lie to her, because Felicity was smart and could always tell. 

 

"Honey." Donna pulled Felicity into her lap. "Your Daddy left me. He decided that he needed a change in his life and that change was not being with me." 

 

Felicity stared at her Mom. Her little brow crinkled in confusion. No. Daddy loved her. He loved Mama. They were soul mates and bonded. They would tell her about how special it was and how perfect it was. Felicity loved those stories. Donna had told her stories about waiting for the love of your life, your other half, your entire life if you must. Felicity had clung to those stories when the kids teased her for being too smart and too nerdy or too small or too something. She KNEW her perfect mate was out there somewhere. She KNEW it. She loved him already.

 

"But---he's your soulmate, and you are his."  Felicity was so confused. How could this happen, how could this be allowed?

 

Donna nodded at her young daughter. "Yes, I am. But Noah- Dad- decided he didn't want to be bonded and had his compass removed yesterday. It's over. He's gone."

 

Felicity grabbed Donna's  wrist and saw her compass was fading. Her Dad had rejected her Mom. Felicity started to cry. She'd heard horror stories about this type of thing, but she never thought they were real. This couldn't be happening. Donna pulled her tighter into her chest. "Felicity, just because Daddy rejected me, it doesn't mean he doesn't love you or that your soul mate won't love you for all eternity. I bet he's out there waiting patiently for his special girl."  Donna tried to reassure her young daughter.

 

Felicity nodded at her Mom. Felicity held tight to that idea all day. She went to school and did her work. She walked home numb, but assuring herself it would all be okay. He would love her more than anyone ever. They would be the perfect team and have lots of babies. He would support her career and her "hobby" of making computers better. Everyone would envy her and her soulmate. Just wait. She told herself as she got ready for bed.

 

That night she couldn't sleep so she looked out her window and wished for her soul mate. She needed to believe in him and in love. She needed him. She needed to feel him so badly. She needed something to cling to, some bit of hope to help her make it through this loss of her Dad. She really could use him about now. 

 

She had had bits and pieces before. When he made a great play in some sportsball thing he would cheer-- or when he was with his friends she would feel his happiness. She's heard him laugh and once she heard his voice and he was talking about his sister. 

 

Later, as she laid awake in bed, she heard him. He was grunting. Felicity was worried something was wrong. She'd only heard that once before when he was, she thinks, swimming and not enjoying it at all. This time she felt euphoria. She could feel it as if she is the one experiencing it. It was the most intense feeling she had ever had. Her heart was racing. It felt like it might pound out of her chest. Then she felt overcome with pleasure. It was intoxicating, but before she could even digest this, a new feeling rushed through her system; pain so severe, seizing her heart. Felicity ran to Donna. She opened the door, but saw she was crying softly. Felicity couldn’t burden her with her pain.

 

Felicity worried she might be dying. She sat down on the floor clutching her chest. This pain, it hurt so much. It felt like something was squeezing the life out of her heart. Every beat of her heart was more painful than the previous one. What was wrong with her? She was consumed by a pain like fire shooting through her veins. She grabbed the bedding and put the pillow to her face and screamed into it. It absorbed the sounds, if only it could control the pain. She was sweating and cold at the same time. She gripped the sheet and her pillow in her hands and continued to scream. The pain so intense she could started to feel faint. It lasted a few minutes more then subsided. She was exhausted, but she needed to research this.

 

Felicity ran to her computer and started researching. This is who she is and this is what she does. As a child genius she learned very early to research things and that her love of computers would serve her well. Felicity found the knowledge she needed and filed it away. She looked up “soul mates” and “pain” and “euphoria”. She found out her soul mate was experiencing something awesome...and horrible. Awesome for him or for them together...horrible for her. Here. Alone.

 

This was the day young Felicity learned about sex (though some of  the finer points would wait a few years). Her soul mate was having sex with someone else. Someone not his soul mate. Someone not her. Did he try to bond and mate with someone else? Did he not want her? Was he rejecting her the way Daddy had rejected Mama? On the very same day?

 

That flicker of hope was fading...Felicity returned to her bed confused about what he'd been doing and sex seemed really weird.... _ boys stick that where? _ She would normally ask her Dad...but he wasn’t there anymore. He left her.

 

That night, she learned all men were the same. They were not to be trusted. Her heart was hers and hers alone. She endured pain and betrayal on a nightly basis. She suffered this pain in silence. Felicity learned to count on no one but herself and her computers. That’s the thing about pain, it shapes us much like water can shape a mountain. 

 

At 10, Felicity read a book that told her if she controlled her emotions, her soul mate wouldn’t feel them or her.  He wouldn’t even know if she was alive or dead except for his soul mate compass. It would be hard work, but Felicity decided right then and there what she must do; she started shutting down her emotions. She would block him out of her life. She might finally find some relief from the pain. While she has grown accustomed to the pain, being rid of it would be better. It would be perfect. She also started doing other kids’ homework for money. It was a college fund at first, but she was already receiving scholarship offers so it had become a compass removal fund. She had a calendar ticking off the days until she was old enough to do it. 

 

With her soul mate no longer front and center, Felicity started losing herself in her computers. She worked day and night. She studied until she couldn’t see straight, did her customer's homework and then passed out. Her life was organized, planned and her every thought controlled and kept from him. 

 

She wouldn’t let him know about her, not when he didn't seem to care or want her. She didn't need a soul mate or any man for that matter. She would be stronger alone, she vowed to herself. She would be successful in the tech sector and never think about what could have been, she promised herself.

 

She worked hard to keep him out of her life, but it didn't always work that well. At 12, She heard him having sex all the time. She had stopped him from feeling her and had mostly controlled feeling him. She had learned to ignore the pain in her heart. It was hard not to react to the physical pain or her heart beat changing rhythm every time he had sex with someone else, but she was learning. She couldn’t exactly scream out in pain when she was in the middle of the school day. He didn't seem to realize some people had lives to lead.

 

He may not have sensed her, but she hadn't perfected not feeling him...yet. She would perfect that one day. She really would and that would be the best day of her life. She briefly wondered if he still felt her. It's not like she could phone him up and ask. Felicity never failed so she felt confident in her ability to block herself from him.

At 14, he seemed to be inebriated and having sex almost non-stop and with multiple partners at the same time based on the voices she heard. It wasn’t fun explaining that you were sober but your soul mate was a lush to everyone every day so you wouldn’t get kicked out of school. 

 

It was not only her heart that hurt, not just the pain shooting through her body but her stomach. How disgusting was this man. He didn't seem to love or care for anyone, but himself now. He'd changed from the sweet person he was when she was little. She sensed a darkness in him now. She decided to double her efforts of shutting him out. She wished she knew who he was so she could teach him to sever their link completely. 

 

Felicity also discovered makeup that year. She realized she could use it not only on her face but on her compass. It was rare for someone to be born without a compass. So rare, that they were outcasts in society called Nulls. Felicity didn't care. She covered hers with makeup and a cuff bracelet when she could. People gave her pitying looks, but it was better than explaining HIM to people. She's always hated the questions, "Do you hear him?", "Do you think he's handsome?" She didn't know nor did she care. Life was easier this way.

 

At 16, she started to see things he saw. This was an unwanted new trick of the bond. She has to try harder to keep him out of her life. She saw a beautiful brunette that he was with a lot. The woman was gorgeous. Felicity realized he had a thing for brown haired women and she promptly went out and dyed hers blonde. Her Mom who was usually morose at  best, was happy with Felicity finally showing some interest in her looks. She noticed his girls never wore glasses, so she made sure to always wear hers even though she only needed them to read. His girls dressed sexy and seemed to have a great sense of style, so she wore her preppy things and downplayed her looks. She had made herself the antithesis of his desires. Better safe than sorry she reminded herself. She couldn’t risk ever finding him or him being attracted to her. She never worried about being attracted to him. His antics killed that idea years ago. If you believe mated people, she had a natural bond that could work against her. 

 

It was that year that Felicity suffered the biggest loss of her life. After years of drinking every second she wasn't working, after years of feeling hurt and betrayal, Donna Smoak finally succumbed to a broken heart. Felicity walked into her Mom's room to tell her she had been accepted to MIT and was going to go early. She pushed on her Mom and then realized she wasn't breathing. She cursed the soul mate bond and her Father as she called for an ambulance. She looked down at the once vibrant woman who was so full of love. He did this to her. This is what love did to a woman.

 

Felicity vowed at her Mom's coffin, "No man will ever do this to me. I will never let this happen to me. I won't be weak. I will be strong. Stronger than this bond. I promise, Mama." She leaned over and kissed her Mom's cheek one last time. 

 

At 19, Felicity graduated from MIT and decided to never return to Las Vegas. There was nothing left for her there. She knew that almost all soul mates were born in the same area. She didn't want to find him, so she decided to move far away. She was about to sign a letter of intent to Wayne Industries in Gotham when something pulled her to reevaluate the offer from Queen Consolidated, drawing her to Starling City and the promise of her own department. That was the safest place she could think of to run that also offered her a great job with terrific benefits and far less crime than Gotham. The best part was the money because she would be able to afford to have this mark removed from her skin and HIM from her life. 

 

She would start a new life, in a new city. 

 

As the plane landed in Starling City, Felicity felt jubilation. She felt safe, secure and at home. She'd never felt this way before. She knew there were tech geniuses here and  she wanted to join their ranks. She was convinced she had escaped her soul mate. Sure, most people felt those things the closer they would get to their soul mate, but they didn't have a soul mate like hers. She finally felt like she could breathe. She was free!


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity arrives in her new city, to her new life. She also makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not exaggerating when I say I'm humbled and overwhelmed by the support and love you're all showing my story. Thank you so much!!
> 
> I've had a lot of questions and I think a lot of them are answered in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

 

 

 

Felicity arrives in Starling City and is met with the shocking sight of rain. 

 

Sure, she lived on the East Coast and had experienced all forms of weather, but she wasn't quite prepared for this rain. She looks down at her sundress and wedges and knows she's ill prepared for the weather. She shrugs as she looks out the plane window. This is her new life. She stands and deplanes. 

 

Felicity has picked up her two suitcases and is about to grab her third when a man helps her pick it up. They look at each other and smile. "You look like you needed some help and I have this cart," he looks over his shoulder. 

 

"Thanks." She looks him up and down. He's handsome with dark hair and sky blue eyes with the nicest smile. Starling City might be even better than she thought.

 

"Tommy Merlyn." He says as he puts her last bag on his cart. She looks at his offered hand. She slowly takes it and shakes it. He smiles warmly, "And you are..." 

 

"Felicity Smoak." 

 

"Felicity Smoak. I like it." He starts pushing the cart towards the doors, "Do you have a ride?" 

 

She eyes him. He seems nice enough, but she is a woman and new to town. "No. I was going to call a cab." 

 

"No need. I can take you." 

She stops. He notices two steps later and turns back to her. "Yes?" 

 

"How do I know you're not a murderer or a rapist?" 

 

He laughs. He grabs the arm of the next woman to walk by, a flight attendant, and asks, "Am I a murderer?" 

 

The flight attendant giggles, "No, Mr Merlyn." 

 

He releases the woman after the woman gives him the look. He knows that look well. He turns to Felicity. "Unless she escaped your evil clutches, how would she know if you're a killer or not?" She lifts an eyebrow and smiles.

 

Tommy’s eyes light up, "I like you." 

 

"They all do..." She counters. 

 

"I promise I am not a killer or rapist. I own a nightclub and now several people have seen us together so killing you would be a bad move on my part." He teases, "And I am way too handsome for jail. I'd be passed around like good weed at a high school party." 

 

Felicity laughs so hard she snorts. She puts her hand over her mouth while he looks at her and smiles. "Okay, Merlyn. You can take me to the dorms."

 

She watches as his smile fades a bit, "Which company?" 

 

"Queen Consolidated." He nods. 

 

Felicity can't help but notice the tension now between them. He is no longer smiling. They make their way to an SUV and he loads their bags. He then leads her to the passenger door and opens it. 

 

When he gets in, she turns to him, "Did I do something wrong?" 

 

He shakes his head and starts the car. "No. It's not you." 

 

He pulls out of the space, makes his way through the parking lot, and exits. They are on the road before he speaks again, "It's not you. It's the system. You're a great girl, but you live in the dorms which means you're  _ someone's _ girl."

 

She sighs, "I hate the system too." Boy, does she ever. " _ I _ am no one's. I'm my own person, and trust me, I didn't win the soul mate lottery." 

 

Tommy stops at the stoplight and looks over at her, "You've met him?" 

 

She shakes her head, "No. But I've heard him and seen his women and felt the pain of his betrayal." 

 

Tommy looks back to see the light change and keeps driving. "He's an idiot." 

 

"True." She teases. And just like that they are back to how they were before. 

 

When they arrive at her dorm she looks up at the sterile apartment building. Queen Consolidated has a dorm for their single soul marked-by-a-compass couples who haven't met their mate. She's heard these are like a meat market. She has never lived in one. She lived with her parents in a house, then at the casino when her dad left. By law they should have been put out on the street, but Felicity's best friend's father is the commissioner in Las Vegas so he helped them out. She went to the dorms at MIT, but they were just by gender not soul mate status. And now here she is...a dorm for adults. Some call them apartments but when you have a Den Mother, it's a dorm.

 

"You okay?" Tommy brings her back to reality. She turns to him. 

 

"Sure..." She opens the door and slides out of his SUV. She hears him open his door. He meets her at the hatchback. Tommy grabs the heaviest bags. 

 

"Lead the way." He smiles at her reassuringly. 

 

They walk up the steps to the building. The building is ten stories high. Not massive but bigger than most buildings in the area. She hurries to use her keycard to get in since it's sprinkling rain again. 

 

"Hurry up Smoak, I might melt..I am sweet." She rolls her eyes and finally it works. 

 

They walk inside laughing. Suddenly a woman who seems like a sweet person appears. "You must be our new star resident. Felicity Smoak?" She’s an older lady wearing a dress with support hose and practical shoes. She looks exactly like the type to run one of these places. 

 

Felicity nods and takes the offered hand. "I am Martha Kent. I run the living quarters. I run a tight ship here." She smiles at Felicity then turns to Tommy, "Felicity, introduce me to your Soul Mate. I will need to rearrange your living quarters since I heard you hadn't found him yet." 

 

"Oh, this isn't my soul mate..this is my friend Tommy." 

 

The woman's face drops. She definitely isn't in favor of non-soulmates dating. "Oh, you have an Incapable Relationship. Interesting." The woman tries to smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, Tommy..the rules are no boys in the rooms or even upstairs at all." 

 

Tommy swallows. Mrs. Kent turns to walk across the lobby to a reception desk. She brings back an envelope. "This is your room key, rule book, and important numbers. Someone will come for your bags and deliver them to your room for you to unpack as you wish." 

 

She looks over at Tommy, "Good day, Sir." She walks away. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She turns to Tommy who is staring after Mrs Kent, "I think I found the love of my life. There is something about her support hose and the way she looks me up and down..." 

 

She looks at him then realizes he's teasing her. They both devolve into giggles. "Thanks for the ride. You really saved me." 

 

"Saving beautiful women is all in a day's work for me." He smiles at her and her heart melts just a little. "So, Smoak.. you and me and coffee tomorrow morning?" Felicity Smoak’s heart doesn’t melt. She is a bit worried and equally amused by this situation.

 

She bites her bottom lip while smiling, "Well, I can't compete with Mrs Kent but, I do love coffee. I guess I will meet you there so I am spared the longing glances you two share." 

 

"It's three blocks from here." He smiles down at her. It's like he loves to look at her. It should make her uncomfortable, but it doesn't. "When do you start work?" 

 

"Not for a couple of weeks. I wanted to get my bearings and settle in before I jump into my new job." 

 

He nods and she realizes Tommy Merlyn is actually listening to her and is interested in what she has to say. That's unusual. They're interrupted by a couple of teenage girls grabbing her luggage. "These bags will be in your room within the next fifteen minutes, Miss." 

 

Tommy lifts a brow at her after they walk away, "Oh MISS...aren't you fancy now." 

 

"Of course, look at the lap of luxury I get to call home." 

 

They both look around the sterile all white building. "Do you think it's all white to represent virginity?" Even the furniture is all white, crisp and pristine.

 

She snorts, "I hope not; I'll be kicked out." She looks around.

 

Tommy chokes, she turns to him, "You okay?" 

 

He nods slowly, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Yep.” She replies, watching him closely to make sure he’s okay. “Maybe we should exchange numbers?” They exchange phones and put their numbers in the other’s phone. She puts him in under Tommy “the Hottie”.

 

With that he turns on his heel and leaves. She watches him go. She's made her first new friend in Starling City. A handsome, nice man. Huh. Maybe this place  _ is _ lucky for her. She knows she took him by surprise. In their world you stay a virgin until you meet your soulmate. A few people have relationships that are called Incapable since they can’t work because they aren’t soulmates, but Felicity doesn’t look like the type to stretch or bend the rules. Men are always surprised by her non-virgin status.

 

Felicity walks to the reception desk where a younger person is working now. "Hi, I am Felicity Smoak, I just moved into the building. Where are the mailboxes?"

 

Before the young woman, who looks to be Felicity's age, can respond the Den Mother returns. "Felicity, good, your friend is gone. Let me give you the tour."

 

The first thing Felicity notices is that there are no elevators. Only stairwells for TEN floors. She's on the tenth. Lovely. They walk up the stairs and Felicity wonders aloud, "I hope we have a gym. I'm tragically out of shape."

 

There is a gym, sauna, pool and bar located in the building. Her unit is small but perfect for her. She's glad it's a single. Apparently her job title gives her an upper floor and single apartment in the dorm. 

 

After the Den Mother leaves she looks around and finds her luggage and the boxes she mailed two weeks ago. She can't wait to decorate her new home. She looks over the rules and she is allowed to paint! She's excited. She starts deciding what colors she wants. 

 

The apartment  has a  compact living room/dining room combo, the tiny kitchen is located off the dining room. Then her bedroom is located down a short hallway with her bathroom directly across from it with a linen closet on the back wall. Small, yet perfect. 

 

Felicity opens up her luggage and takes out the picture of her and Donna, "I did it, Mom. My own place. I have a dorm for soulmates on the Spectrum. My plan will work..." Felicity cuddles the picture, "I just wish you were here to tell me ‘it'll be okay, baby’." She sniffles as a tear falls down her cheek. 

 

The next morning, Felicity wakes up and forgets where she is, and then remembers she's supposed to meet Tommy. She hurries through her morning rituals. She exits her apartment and locks the door behind her. She jogs down the never ending stairs. She's out of breath at the bottom.  _ Definitely need to start working out more. _

 

She starts the walk to the coffee place where Tommy said they should meet. It's actually not raining, much to her surprise. She wore jeans and a tee shirt just in case Mother Nature changes her mind. She wants to be prepared. 

 

She is walking down Main Street in the residential section of the city. It's nice. She's heard this city can be dicey but not this part of the city. She sees the sign for the coffee shop. She really could use some coffee. 

 

She walks in and Tommy waves her over. "I got you a large coffee extra sugar and cream." He hands it to her. He had texted her asking for her order. He escorts her to a table. One thing about Tommy Merlyn is that he is a gentleman. 

 

They sit down and he smiles, "How was the first night?" 

 

"Interesting. I woke up and had no idea where I was. My heart skipped a beat when I thought I went home with some guy again." 

 

Tommy chokes on his coffee. "You are a breath of fresh air..." He smirks at her. 

 

She leans onto her elbows on the table, "What is your story? Got a girl?"

 

"No." Tommy looks away sadness all over his face. "Let's walk. It's nice out." He tells her while looking outside. She knows nice days are rare here.

 

They grab their coffees and start walking. They're quiet at first. It's not an uncomfortable silence, just silence. He finally speaks and she's so happy because she was about to babble. 

 

"I had a compass..." 

 

She stops. "You removed it?" She’s shocked. It’s a rare thing to do. 

 

He makes a snorting sound, "No. My Dad had it removed illegally. He didn't want me to feel the pain of losing a soulmate like he did.”

 

Felicity is sad for Tommy and confused. Most people say it's worth it no matter what to have a soulmate. "But he lied. He doesn't want me happy or with a connection to anyone but him. He hates me, but he can't let me go, either." 

 

That breaks her heart for Tommy. He seems so loving and kind. He deserves a soulmate. Tommy seems like the type of guy who was born to be a Dad and would be a great husband. 

 

"I was faithful to her...never really even looked at another girl. Now, she thinks I'm dead and has probably moved on." 

 

Felicity grabs his arm, and pulls him in for a hug, "Tommy-- I'm so sorry. You don't deserve the kind of life of a Null." Felicity, unlike most of society, doesn’t see a Null as less than a person. She knows from watching her Mom lose her status how cruel this world can be, and she wouldn’t wish that on anyone. It’s the main reason she still has hers, it’s that fear. One day she will have money to remove it and have the power to not be demoted to a Null. 

 

He chuckles as she pulls away, "I am a Merlyn. Rules don't apply." He takes off his watch to reveal a compass. She looks up at him confused as he readjusts his watch. "It's fake..." is all the explanation he offers her.  "I have a business and friends...a good life to some. I know there are people who would kill for my life..." He looks down into her eyes, "But I will never have someone who is my other half. Who loves me." 

 

Felicity is transfixed by Tommy and his words. She sees so much in his eyes. Tommy is a lot like her. Both lost a parent to death and one who chooses not to love them. She grins up at him, "Tommy..." 

 

He breaks the spell. He looks away then back at her. He throws his arm over her shoulder and they continue to walk and talk. Now about lighter subjects. Starling City and its fine places to dine and get groceries, the best place to people watch and how mass transit works. 

 

Tommy takes her to get her bus pass. As they're walking in, he tries again.."I could drive you." 

 

She laughs, "To and from work everyday?" 

 

"Yes. I don't like the idea of you on a bus." 

 

"Tommy, I grew up in Vegas. There is nothing that could happen on that bus that I haven't already faced." 

 

Tommy scowls, "Felicity?" 

 

"Tommy, I'm fine...it's fine. The bus is FINE." 

 

They walk a couple of blocks before she finally asks him something she needs and hopes he's okay with it, "Tommy? I need a favor..." 

 

He stops. "Yes." He sighs, "I will sleep with you, Smoak." 

 

She's confused at first then laughs. "Duly noted. You will sleep with me." 

 

"Any time." He teases. At least she thinks he's teasing. 

 

"I need a makeup store. A good one to cover my compass."  She holds up her am. 

 

"Why?" He asks her clearly not understanding her resentment for the thing. "People want to show them off, not hide them." She hopes he isn't offended. Her soulmate isn't the stuff of dreams.

 

"I told you, I didn't win the lottery with my soulmate. I moved here to get far away from home and where he probably lives. I still don't like to show it. I know people assume I have one...but still. Can you help?" She has to have one to have her position and education, but she hates being sized up and often set up in hopes of her being some stranger's supposed forever.

 

Tommy considers her request for a moment. While not illegal to cover your compass, it isn't something that is respected either. He frowns and pulls out his phone. 

 

"Hey, Speedy..." Tommy pauses, "I am like a big brother...so I think-" He pauses again, "Okay.  _ Thea _ . I need the name of a good makeup store in the city." 

 

"Why? Because I have a friend...hold on." He holds the phone out. Felicity doesn't want to get his friend in trouble for helping her cover up her compass, but she needs this for her own sense of safety. Covering it makes her feel detached and she needs that. 

 

"Hi. " 

 

"What type of makeup...and are you dating Tommy?" 

 

Felicity laughs, "I need it to cover a scar." Not exactly a lie, her soulmate  _ has _ scarred her. For her it's a constant reminder to never trust anyone. "And no." She looks at Tommy hoping he doesn't know what Thea asked. 

 

"Okay. If you are dating him, I'm glad even if you are an Incapable. He deserves someone unless you’re going to break his heart then I will have to break your face." She laughs. Felicity sort of laughs but is sort of scared. "There is a great small store on Main Street. They custom mix your concealers and foundation. If they can't help you, no one can."

 

"Thank you so much. Do you want to speak with Tommy?" 

 

He holds his hand out for the phone, "No. I will see him soon enough."

 

"Oh, Okay. Bye." She disconnects the call and hands him his phone. "She said she would see you." He takes the phone and puts it in his pocket. 

 

"I'm sure she will."

 

They arrive back at her building. They say their goodbyes. Tommy doesn't ask to see her again. Part of her is sad, but part of her is relieved. Tommy Merlyn  _ MIGHT _ be someone she could care about and that's not good for either of them.

 

 

===========================================

 

 

Oliver is 29 and his parents are adamant about finding his soulmate while he is determined  _ not _ to find her. They know she is now grown and for them that means time for him to find her, wed her and bed her. He often feels like that is all they care about. He knows in their world this is another child for his parents. They can't wait to love her and dote on her. Thea is excited about having a sister. Oliver is the exact opposite of all of those things. He doesn't want to like her let alone love her. He prefers his life as is with no complications.

 

He sighs.

 

Oliver wants no part of it, of her. His parents have made him keep his compass or they will cut him off financially and make him suffer the consequences society would insist he suffer. He wanted to remove it for his 25th birthday  (the first day they are allowed to legally remove them) but they disallowed even a discussion about it. He still needs their money, so he's stuck with this damn thing on his wrist. He may work at the company and be a somewhat respectable adult, but he has expensive tastes and women like men who can spend money on them. And Oliver Queen  _ LOVES  _ women.

 

He looks out the window of the Town Car driven by his bodyguard/driver and close friend, John Diggle and again contemplates his life and future. Oliver hasn't felt, seen or heard his soulmate in years. The only sign she lives is the compass. He rubs it subconsciously. He finds himself touching it more the last couple of weeks and he doesn't know why. It's almost like a compulsion with him these days. He doesn't understand why he feels some strange pull lately, either. He feels a low level buzz under his skin while at the same time a sense of calmness Oliver has never felt before in his life. 

 

He's also been wondering why she broke the connection. Okay, he probably knows why she did that.  He feels a slight tinge of guilt. He knows she felt what he was doing and saying and feeling for years. He shakes his head as if to shake off the guilt. He wonders if she's happy or sad. What her life is like and if she found someone else. Would he have felt her move on? He'd be lying if he said he didn't wonder what she looks like. He has many times, not that he cares all that much, he reminds himself. She is just his Cross to bear as it were. Cross that is what he calls her and this stupid compass on his wrist.

 

He often looks at women on the street and almost hopes that his compass will move. It will make his life a bit easier if he finds her sooner rather than later. He can either make a deal with her, or perhaps find some fun with her...or maybe...Then he remembers that he doesn't want Fate or a stupid mark to decide his future, for her to have that power over him, and then he finds a willing bedmate for the night. He's Oliver Queen, so sometimes the women have a compass and sometimes they're a Null. Oftentimes, more than he'd like to admit, it doesn't really help. It's not as fulfilling as it once was for him to have sex. Though the alternative is his soul mate..

 

Oliver has contemplated what life will be like after it’s removed, or after he rejects her. The law states his family and hers must reject them both. Oliver is comfortable forgoing her family. He is aware that with his parents money and status they will most likely buy his acceptance into the Scope of society. He won’t suffer and maybe if she’s nice...she won’t have to suffer either. 

 

When he thinks about Tommy and his loss of his soulmate he feels guilty, but he knows this soulmate lifestyle isn’t for him. The idea of being responsible for someone else's happiness is too much for him.The idea of willingly giving of yourself to someone else, for someone else is not for him. He can't imagine wanting someone that much. It will always be too much for a man like him. He touches the compass again and sighs. Sure, he thinks about love and lust and her. He sees plenty of happy couples who have met, but he doesn't want that life. He knows better than to want that life.

 

He looks down at his notes for today's meeting. He's meeting the new head of IT and Applied Sciences. They merged them in order to get some genius to choose them over Wayne Enterprises. Oliver secretly hopes this new guy will mean that he will be able to leave QC. His dream is to have clubs all over the country. His biggest dream no one knows about. His parents don't approve of anything, but he has a plan. Obviously his soulmate isn't in the city so if he opens clubs all over the country he might just meet her.  At least, that's what his parents will think he's doing.

 

Oliver goes back to reading his notes about what this new guy offers the company. He notices his name isn't included. Great. He sighs. He will ask someone when he gets into the office. He’ll already be at a disadvantage as this guy is a supposed genius and Oliver isn't dumb, but he isn't the smartest guy, either.

 

===========================

 

 

 

Felicity walks into Queen Consolidated her head held high. This is the moment she has been planning for years. She has done it! She smiles to herself. The lobby is huge and crowded. If she hadn't grown up in Vegas and went cross country on her own to college she might be intimidated. 

 

She walks up to the reception desk. They're supposed to have her credentials ready along with her access badge. The red haired woman behind the desk is staring over Felicity's shoulder and sighs.  Felicity is in a hurry and doesn't have time for this. "Hi! I'm Felicity Smoak, I start today." 

 

The woman doesn't look at her but hands her a badge. Not her badge. She sighs, "I am starting on the Executive Level..." She trails off.

 

Then it happens...Felicity hears a voice she hasn't heard in  _ YEARS _ \-- _ "Shit..not Carrie. How can I get past her?"   _ She freezes.

 

No...no...it can't be him. NO! She moved away to get away from him. Surely, he's just feeling intense reactions and her mental block is down because of her nerves. Right? She's stressed and not blocking him as well as she normally does. That  _ has _ to be it. No way is he here in Starling City. Fate can't be that cruel, even to someone trying to outrun it... 

 

Felicity has almost convinced herself it's okay when she gets an intense pain in her right wrist. She grabs it and doubles over in pain just as she hears him curse,  _ "Fucking shit...what the hell?" _

 

This can't get worse. It cannot. This cannot be happening to her. She is about to see her soulmate. The world's biggest manwhore. The biggest asshole in the world and worst of all? She moved here to get away from him and has now run right into him. Only Felicity could have this kind of luck... _ and fuck it hurts!  _ She looks down and her compass is moving. 

 

Felicity looks over at the elevator and sees him. It has to be  _ HIM _ . He's holding his left wrist and appears to be in pain. Her eyes bug out. She was wrong; it just got worse. He looks at her with daggers in his eyes. He drops his wrist. She looks down at her wrist and sees her tattoo has moved to his direction she follows it with her eyes. Yep, it's him. She can't help it...she tells herself not to do it, but the tears fall from her eyes. She starts shaking her head looking right into his eyes, "No. Not you. It can't be you. This cannot be real." 

 

Felicity turns and runs from the building holding her right wrist with her left hand. She almost drops her bag and purse as she pushes through the crowd. She cannot deal with this. This cannot be her life. No... 

 

==================

 

 

Oliver Queen is making his way into the building. He is smiling and nodding at employees he knows and some he doesn't. His bodyguard John Diggle is beside him. Chuckling at how some of the people react to Oliver and then he full out laughs and points with his chin.

 

"Carrie Cutter is at the desk, Sir."

 

Oliver looks and, sure enough, she is, and he doesn't need this today.  _ Fuck. Shit how can he get past Carrie?  _ He then notices the person-- a blonde with killer legs waiting for Carrie to help her. Oliver's eyes travel up and settle on her ass. Her perfect ass that does things to his cock.

 

Oliver is about to try to figure out how to get the blonde's number- though blondes aren't normally his type- when John guides him to the elevator and deftly away from Carrie. As he reaches the elevator, he gets the most intense pain of his life in his left wrist. This is worse than when he first had sex and betrayed his soulmate. _ Is she dying?  _ Then he watches as his compass jerks quickly and starts pointing towards the front desk.  _ His compass is moving... _

 

"No. It can't be." He whispers. He's heard about this happening, he's even thought about it actually happening because maybe once or twice he wanted to know her, but no. He doesn't want this. Not today. Today he is meeting the team leader in IT and Applied Sciences. His parents told him he has to be nice and make a good impression. 

 

"Oliver? Are you okay?" He hears John ask him, but he can't answer that right now. 

 

Oliver looks down at his tattoo and it's still pointing towards the desk, no doubt about it, and it can't be Carrie. That's when he notices the blonde with killer legs is clutching her arm and saying "No." while shaking her head vigorously. 

 

Their eyes meet and Oliver instantly knows in his soul this is her... He would have known without the damn pain in his wrist it was her. Those beautiful blue eyes, that are full of hate, would have pulled him into her life no matter what. Next he's slammed with feelings of lust. He wants her. He almost smiles, she's beautiful. He feels drawn to her in a way he’s never been drawn to another human being. A million emotions are bubbling to the surface. He needs her. Oliver releases his wrist and is about to walk over to her when she bolts from the building. All he can do is watch her go. 

 

"Do you want me to call security?"

 

"No." Oliver likes a good chase. He smirks, "You can run little mouse, but I will find you…

 

 


	3. Soulmates...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and support of this story. It makes my heart swell!! I really thought no one would like this story or worse hate it. So, thank you. Reading your comments both here and on twitter are so much fun for me!!

Felicity finally stops running when she realizes she can't go home. She doesn't know why but she decides that wandering aimlessly was a much better idea than returning to her dorm.  Probably since people could find her there. HE could find her...if he even  _ wants _ to find her that is.

 She needs to figure some things out and quickly. She can't believe this is really happening to her. Today of all days. All she wanted was a quiet life with a few good friends. Now, she has to deal with the one person she hoped to never have to deal with, _ever_. 

 She finds a small diner and decides to have something to eat. She will eat something and then go to QC and---yeah, do what? She isn't even hungry but the place looks welcoming. What is she going to do? She ponders as she sits down and grabs a menu on autopilot. 

Her job. She was hired to do a job and just because the manwhore works there is no reason for her NOT to do her job.  _ She ran from her job on the very first day _ . She closes her eyes and sinks further into the booth. Not only will she be seen as young (too young to most) and a woman, but a woman who can't handle things on her own. Frak! This is NOT who she is and she won’t let HIM make her this way. No, siree. She is a woman in charge of her life and her destiny!

 The waitress approaches to take her order, "I'm sorry. I'll be back tonight." The waitress just shrugs it off. Felicity feels guilty for not staying and ordering. Her Mom was a cocktail waitress so she knows they survive on tips. She promises to leave a big tip for her someday.

 Felicity grabs her stuff and runs out of the diner. She makes the small trek back to QC. When she walks through the revolving door this time she tries not to make a joke in her head about her soulmate and his bed mates. She is too worried that she has made a complete fool of herself and will be fired and removed from the property before she even starts work. Of course, if they do, she may have to hack her way into their servers and erase all the data she can in five minutes or less. She is a nice person, but she isn't a saint. It's not fair he works here, that he can take her dream from her... _again_.

 Felicity makes her way to the front desk. The red head isn't there this time. "Hi. I'm late...Felicity Smoak." She tells the woman behind the desk. Before the woman can answer another one steps up behind Felicity startling her.

 

"Miss Smoak, I've been waiting for you. Follow me, please." 

 

Felicity follows the woman. She turns her head slightly, "I'm Isabel Rochev. Executive Assistant to Mrs.Queen." 

 

Felicity stops walking. "What?" She shakes her head, "There must be a mistake. I'm here for the IT and Applied Sciences Department." 

 

Isabel scans her badge and the elevator opens. She motions for Felicity to walk in. She numbly does so. Isabel puts a key in a lock and turns it. She then smiles at Felicity.

 

"Mrs.Queen wishes to see you. You gave us all quite the scare when you ran off like that."  Felicity gulps. Great first impression. The manwhore strikes again. She can’t blame him as she did run. Of course his mere existence annoys her so let’s blame him.

 

The elevator seems to be going really fast. Or maybe her nerves make it seem that way. When the doors open, Isabel steps out and Felicity follows her. 

 

The floor is huge with glass walls. It's a bit cold but well polished. It screams money and class. Isabel turns to her right and Felicity follows behind her trying not to gawk at her surroundings. They walk into a room where an older gentleman and a very classy lady, she assumes is Mrs.Queen, are standing over a desk looking at papers. Felicity read up about the company and knows that  Mr. and Mrs.Queen, the owners and co- CEOs of Queen Consolidated. They didn't hire her, though she did speak to each of them on the phone. Mr. Steele recruited her and met with her at MIT. 

 

Felicity looks to the side and sees a tall dark man with arms the size of her thighs (and her thighs aren't like a models...), then she sees _ HIM _ . Shit. Is he her boss? 

 

"Mrs.Queen. She came back." Isabel announces.

 

All the eyes in the room shoot to her. She feels the blush creeping down her body. Felicity has never liked being the center of attention. She decides to focus on her new bosses and tries to will her body to behave..

 

"Felicity, we've been waiting for you." She smiles at her warmly and then embraces Felicity while Felicity holds her arms limply at her sides. 

 

"Um-- Mrs.Queen. I'm sorry I'm late. I had a personal moment, but don't worry, it will  _ NEVER _ happen again.  _ EVER _ ." 

 

Mrs.Queen pulls back and grabs Felicity's wrist. She rubs her hand gently over the compass  in a loving and way too familiar way... "I understand. It's not everyday a woman meets her mate." She smiles at Felicity with-- is that love?  _ What the hell…? _

 

"Oliver, come say hello to Felicity.  _ YOUR _ Felicity." Mrs.Queen practically purrs as she looks over Felicity's shoulder. Felicity is wondering if she fell into the Twilight Zone.

 

Felicity knows the Queen family is made up of Robert and Moira Queen. The parents and owners of the company and building they are in right now. They have two children; a daughter, Thea, who is almost a year older than Felicity, and a son ten years older than her named Oliver. 

 

Oh.  _ OH _ ....oh no. nonononono.....this can't be real. This is a joke, right?

 

Felicity slowly turns around to see the man from earlier stand up and button his suit jacket. He cracks his neck and walks over to her, "Felicity Smoak?" 

 

"I'm Oliver Queen...your Soulmate." He holds out his hand for her to take.  He looks her up and down like she’s a prized horse or someone he is about to fuck. Not happening, Queen.

 

Felicity's mouth falls open. Yep, that's the voice. She never saw his face in any of her visions only the people with him. She's glad for that right now because he is gorgeous and as much as she likes to think she wouldn't have let that influence her, she can't be positive. She has never laid eyes on anyone as handsome as Oliver Queen. If she didn't know how horrible of a person he is, she might think she's a lucky soulmate. Then she remembers all the pain he's caused her and he isn't quite as handsome, and she does know how he treats her, so she doesn't take his offered hand. She just looks up at him with her mouth slightly agape.  _ Does he honestly think she is okay with this? _ He smirks down at her and that sets her off. He  _ does! _ The bastard.

 

"I'm not here to be your soulmate or even your friend. I was hired by the company for my computer skills, my brain, and my plans to help this company become the top tech company in America, and then the World. I wish to be left out of any sort of personal entanglement." 

 

Oliver's smirk drops. Obviously, he's never been rejected before in his life.  _ Good _ . She's glad she's the first. Serves him right. At least she is his first something.

 

She steps around him, "Mr. and Mrs.Queen, while I appreciate that you are somewhat invested in my status as a soulmate, I do not ever wish to be mated with your son or anyone-- but especially not  _ HIM _ ." She points back over her shoulder at Oliver Fucking Queen. 

 

Felicity hears Mrs.Queen make an almost gutturally pained sound. She knows what this means to her and her place in it. She's jeopardizing her status on the spectrum, denying herself a place on the Scope and all it entails and even risking her own life. She sees tears as Mr.Queen grabs her by her elbow. "Moira..." He whispers and she nods. 

 

Mr.Queen steps forward once he realizes his mate, his wife, is okay. "Miss Smoak, why don't you get acquainted with your new office and staff? I will have Miss Rochev show you around and we can all talk about the status of your relationship with Oliver later." 

 

"There is NO relationship, Mr.Queen, but I would love to get started on the job I was brought here to perform." She smiles brightly at Mr. and Mrs.Queen. Oh no... "And by the job I was sent here for, I mean with my hands." Not better, "I mean as a computer expert, not as a soulmate."

 

Mr.Queen smiles at her, clearly amused. He nods and waves for Isabel. She can't believe she babbled. She hasn't done that since her Mom died.  _ Why now? With her new bosses? _

 

"Please show Miss Smoak her new office, introduce her to her team, and make sure she knows her way around and has all the appropriate badges for her position, including a Family All-Access Pass." 

 

Felicity bristles under the word "family". She isn't their family; she will never be a Queen. She won't. She just smiles and follows the other woman out of the office. Now is not the time for that fight. Felicity is relieved to be away from Oliver. She feels like there is actual oxygen filling her lungs again. Yet, when she enters the elevator and is separated from him she feels lonely and sad... she feels almost as if something is missing. She had felt that in the diner, but chalked it up to being scared and getting lost because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. 

 

Felicity squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath. Nope. She doesn't  _ DO _ lonely or sad and she especially doesn't do it over a man who has slept his way through the entire city  _ KNOWING _ he has a soulmate. No. She isn't that woman. 

 

She almost believes the lies she tells herself. 

 

===================

 

 

 

"I knew this would happen. She's going to reject him!" Moira cries. 

 

Robert hugs her to him and kisses the top of her head, "She won't. Felicity needs time to get to know the real Oliver and see how good he can be to her--- for her." 

 

Oliver hears John Diggle snort behind him. He turns and glares at him. John just smiles and shrugs. John has been warning Oliver for years to get his shit together. He's told him he would regret all of his indiscretions, but Oliver chose to believe otherwise. 

 

Oliver turns back to his parents, "So, what if she rejects me? I remove that compass and we can all move on with our lives." He smiles at his parents, "Sounds like Felicity agrees with me about this whole Soulmates mess." 

 

Oliver tries not to think about how natural her name flowed from his tongue or how his heart hurts at thinking about her rejecting him. He always thought he'd be the one to reject  _ HER _ . His biggest fear when he was younger was being rejected like Raisa was or that his soulmate would want someone else. That he wouldn’t measure up. 

 

In his mind she would come to QC like many women have over the years hoping to get a look at  _ THE _ Oliver Queen,hoping their compass would move. Then they think Oliver will sweep them off their feet and they will live happily ever after. Of course, Oliver has always known he'd pay her off, or use sex or whatever to charm her into going away after he explains to her he can't and won't love her. As the women keep coming, he briefly wonders if this will get out, and if it does, will the flow of women stop?  _ Does he want it to?  _

 

Felicity, however, seems to think she is the one to reject him! No woman he has ever truly wanted has rejected him. Not that he wants HER! Sure, she has a great legs and a tight ass but a lot of women do... Women want to love him and he loves them (for a night or two). He sighs. Okay this isn't going how he thought, but she still wants out of it as much, if not more than, he does. He tries to tap down the feeling of moroseness that washes over him at the thought. 

 

He is also contemplating just what this could mean. If she rejects him, what becomes of him and his family? What about her and her family? This could go badly for everyone...but, he remembers his parents are rich and influential, so he will be fine. His heart lurches and he feels worry for Felicity and her family.

 

Oliver looks to his parents who are both staring at him. His Mom looks hopeful that having seen his mystery soulmate he has fallen hopelessly in love with her. His Dad is looking at him with a warning. Robert Queen then nods his head towards his wife. Oliver understands what he's saying, "Don't break your Mom's heart. Be gentle with her."

 

"Oliver, do you feel anything?" 

 

Oliver tilts his head at his Mom. He can't lie to her about this, but he can't be completely honest. He smirks, "I feel the cold hard sting of rejection for the first time ever. Have to say, I'm not fond of it." 

 

Moira looks almost happy with unshed tears in her eyes, she reaches out of her son and he walks into her arms. "Don't worry, My Sweet Boy, she will come around. I know it." She hugs him tighter then lets him go. 

 

"I have so many things to do!" She says as she walks from the room. 

 

Oliver's face falls as he turns to his Dad, "What things? I didn't like the sound of that at all."

 

Robert walks over behind his desk and sits. He leans over and opens a drawer and takes out a brandy container and three glasses. He slowly pours the amber liquid in each glass. He scoots one to Oliver and then looks to John Diggle, "You're going to need one, too." 

 

John shakes his head, "I'm on duty, Sir."

 

"You're family, John. You keep our boy out of more trouble than any man should have to and you don't charge us for it. That's family around here." Robert throws back his glass and swallows all the liquid. He places the crystal glass back on the desk and pours more. "John, with Miss Smoak now in the picture, and Moira already half in love with her future daughter-- your work will be tougher."

 

"Excuse me? I'm right here." Oliver pleads, "I get to decide who I wed! And I've chosen no one."

 

Robert looks at his son with almost pity. His Dad  _ should _ pity him; he doesn't want to be stuck with  _ HER _ . She's nothing that he wanted or dreamed of before he decided this soulmate thing was for suckers. 

 

"Thanks for the pity, Dad. I would appreciate help getting out of this."  Oliver takes his glass and drinks the liquid. It burns his throat as it winds its trail to his belly. 

 

"Son, I am your Mother's Soulmate and was long before you were born. My first priority is her happiness. She wants this girl in the family. I can tell by the way she looked at her. Perhaps you should get to know her before deciding out of hand that she isn't for you." Robert pours himself another drink and quickly consumes it. "If not for your sake, then for your Mother’s. She's done a lot for you over the years."

 

Oliver slams his hand down on the desk, "I owe her my spousal approval for being a Mom to the child she bore?" 

 

Oliver has rarely seen Robert Queen angry and very few of those times were directed at him. But right now, Robert Queen looks like he could kill his oldest child. Oliver watches as his Dad slowly stands to his full height, only slightly taller than Oliver but much more intimidating when it's your Dad. He was Oliver's first hero. 

 

"You owe her everything. She gave you life. She sat by while you ripped out her heart and that poor girl who was just in this office might be the key to her feeling better. Her love never wavered even when you were at your worst. You  _ OWE HER _ respect. A way to show that is to try with this girl, Oliver. Just try." 

 

Robert buttons up his jacket. "I have some meetings and you have one with Felicity." 

 

Oliver huffs, "I haven't decided to give her a try." His innuendo clear in his voice. 

 

Robert pins him with a look, "Oliver, she isn't a car you test drive. She isn't a Null or one of your Incapables. She is a Soulmate. She is  _ YOUR _ Soulmate." With that he leaves the room leaving no time for disagreement. 

 

Oliver looks to Digg hoping for reassurance. "He's right." 

 

"Fuck." 

===================

 

 

Felicity is shown around the building, then to her office and she meets her team. She loves her team. She can already tell Curtis will be her work BFF. He laughs at her jokes sincerely and not in that you’re-my-boss-so-I-shall-laugh way. She also likes Gerry her assistant. He seems eager to help her fit in and has very kind eyes. Felicity believes eyes are the window to the soul. Next is Barry Allen, he's sweet and lanky. He seems almost like an eager little puppy. She can't help but smile at him. Then there is Ronnie Raymond. Brilliant mind and firm handshake. HIs eyes are gorgeous. They all seem excited to be working with her and she doesn't see the usual macho crap from them that she gets when people see she's a young woman. 

 

Felicity walks into her office with the glass walls. What is with this company and glass walls? Do they not believe in privacy? She sits at her desk chair and she can see all the men working. Gerry stands on the other side of her desk, "Miss Smoak?" 

 

She's pulled from her thoughts, "Yes?

 

"These are the files you asked for on diversifying the lab. There aren't a lot of women interested in working here." Gerry informs her cautiously. She looks up at him and holds out her hands for the files. 

 

"That may change with a woman in charge of the department." She tells him with much more confidence than she actually has at the moment. She looks down at the files and opens the first one when she hears Gerry clear his throat. She looks up at him. 

 

"Anything else, Ma'am? Coffee? Lunch?" 

 

Felicity thinks about it for a moment. She definitely can't eat after the morning she's had. Maybe later. Coffee would be nice,"I can get my own coffee. Thank You..." 

 

"One last thing, Miss Smoak. The controls for the windows to the outside and the office, to frost them over or turn them dark, is in the top drawer."

 

She opens the drawer and pulls out a black remote. She shows him she has it. 

 

He nods and walks out.  As she watches him go, it's then she realizes that all her training and all her classes did not prepare her for subordinates. She's worked along side all male teams and a few females but she's never felt "in charge" of one before. This is new and exciting.

 

She goes back to the files. Five women are wanting the slot on her team. She really wants to hire one of them. She picks through the files taking notes on what she can offer them to get them to come over to Queen Consolidated. She wants at least two women on her team at some point. She is a firm believer of diversity in the workplace.

 

"Miss Smoak?" Gerry asks her gently. 

 

She looks up at him, "Yes?" 

 

"Mr.Queen is here for your meeting." 

 

Felicity smiles. Robert Queen must be really hands on. She stands and smooths down her dress. "Show him in, please." Then sits back down. She hears her tablet beep and spins to grab it. She picks up a pen and out of habit it goes into her mouth. 

 

She hears a throat clearing and spins around to find Oliver Queen standing over her. The pen falls from her lips as her mouth drops open. She takes a moment to regain her composure. 

 

"Mr.Queen, please have a seat. To what do I owe this visit?" There, that sounded professional. She internally fist pumps. 

 

"My Father, the co-CEO asked me to come and meet with you. I was supposed to be here earlier, when you arrived, but you seemed to have had a personal matter." He smiles at her and she wants to hit him. He is clearly taunting her.

 

She takes a deep breath, "Yes, I did, Mr.Queen. I'm sorry. Trust me, that personal matter is settled. Completely settled." She can freeze him out. She's been practicing it for years.

 

She watches him work his jaw and sees the anger flare in his eyes before he squashes it. "Very well. You should know that I would normally oversee your progress, but in light of certain personal developments it was decided you should report to my Mother." 

 

Felicity nods, "Fine. Thank you for letting me know."

 

...

 

...

 

Okay why isn't he moving? Why isn't he leaving? He just keeps watching her. She is trying not to squirm. She is about to launch into a lecture on manners when her door swings open. 

 

"Felicity we are all going down to the cafe to eat, you in?" 

 

She looks to see Ronnie Raymond standing there. He looks at Oliver and swallows. His eyes dart to her. She knows he's thinking he interrupted something.

"Ronnie, thank you. Mr.Queen was just leaving and I'd love to eat with you." Felicity stands.

 

She watches as Ronnie turns and heads quickly into the lab. When she is almost to the door, following behind Oliver, he slams her door shut. 

 

"You shouldn't eat with your subordinates. It looks bad and we have a non-fraternization policy." 

 

She tilts her head and watches him for a moment. "Says the man who has slept with the entire reception staff, his own staff and half the women of the city?" 

 

Oliver moves closer to her. She has to look up to look into his eyes. He's looking down his nose at her.

 

"Jealous?" 

 

She laughs, "No. Nothing worth having should come as easy as you seem to.." She replays that in her mind. Oh wow that could be taken a couple of different ways. Okay, she could take it back, but she won't. 

 

He chuckles. He leans down and whispers into her ear, "I could make you come easily too..." 

 

She steps back from him, "Far better have tried." And with that she practically skips around him, opens the door and walks into the lab. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Oliver watches her walk into the lab with a frown. The lab is full of men.  _ Are there no women? _ He smiles to himself as he watches her. She's a little firecracker. He wants her. Not for a soulmate or wife, but for a night or two. He can only imagine what she's like in bed. It's then he wonders if she has much experience. She can't, right? She is his! And he would have felt it, right?

 

"Better men have tried...." Hmmm...so she's tried. He should know only he can make her satisfied. 

 

A voice in his head reminds him that he hadn't felt her presence in years so she could have lots of experiences to compare him to. She could have been with anyone, done anything and he wouldn't know. She could have died and the only reason he would have known would be his compass disappearing. That doesn't sit well with him.

 

He follows her and this boy to the elevator. She glares at him and he just smiles. He looks at the employee and sends him a warning. “I was thinking of you joining you for lunch.” Oliver states looking at the numbers for the floors. 

 

“You weren’t invited.” Felicity reminds him. He really enjoys watching her get angry with him. He’s never had a woman argue with him before. 

 

“I know. I will overlook this breach in etiquette.” Two can play this game, Miss Smoak. 

 

She sighs. He’s bested her. He rocks back on his heels proud of himself. 

 

The employee, Ronnie, clears his throat, “I just remembered I promised to look over some specs for Barry. I should do that during lunch.” 

 

Felicity turns to Oliver and if looks could kill he would be a dead man. He smiles at her. She shakes her head at him. “I should probably look over the files of the people that I need to interview. We could work through lunch in my office. Order in?” She never takes her eyes off him, but he knows she’s talking to the other man. 

 

Felicity moves to redirect the elevator. Oliver says nothing. He watches the numbers tick back up. When they reach their floor she exits with Ronnie. Oliver is about to step off the elevator when several people enter. She smiles at him as the doors shut. She thinks she’s won. 

 

Oliver takes the elevator back up to his floor after hitting almost every floor and making way too much small talk.. He can't get his mind off her. Felicity. He walks into his Mom's office and collapses in a chair. "I told her you would be her superior now. She seems okay with it." 

 

Moira is standing at the windows which go from floor to ceiling. He watches her as she plays with the strand of pearls around her neck. She always does this when she's thinking intently. After another minute she turns to him. 

 

"What will it take for you to try with her?" 

 

Oliver's mouth falls open. He starts to speak twice and nothing comes out. Finally he stands and starts to pace. His Mother is willing to bribe him into dating her? He briefly considers asking to be let out of the company. No, he won't do it. He's already feeling something where she is concerned, he won't play with this fire because he knows it will burn him. 

 

"Nothing. I don't want her. I don't want to date her. She's nothing that appeals to me." Liar.

Her legs appealed to him first. Her mouth when the red pen was between them in her office. Her hair makes him want to touch it. Her eyes are full of fire and he wants to unleash it. 

 

"Oliver." His Mother pleads. " Just think about what this could mean for the family. For your reputation." 

 

Oliver knows his reputation hurts the family. He knows that settling down and especially finding his soulmate would help with all of that, but the truth is he doesn't want to be part of the business. Oliver has dreams that don't include Queen Consolidated and being with Felicity would definitely lock him into the company. 

 

"NO!" Oliver storms out of his Mother's office. He won't sell his soul, not even to his Mother. 

 

He knows that rejecting her or being rejected will look bad. Very bad for him and the company. He sighs. Deep in his soul he knows Felicity could destroy him even more than his family or his bad reputation. He’s always known down deep that she held pieces of his soul. He dreaded this day and did everything to avoid it coming to fruition. She will see all the pieces he’s kept so carefully hidden all these years. 

 

==================

 

After work, Ronnie is walking Felicity out of the building. She sees Oliver climbing into his car with a young woman. He looks out the window and sees her. His eyes move from hers to Ronnie standing beside her. He opens the door. 

 

"Would you like a ride home?" He asks her. 

 

She looks around him to the woman in the backseat, "It looks a bit crowded." She is basically daring him to say something to her.

 

"Wouldn't be the first time for me with two women." He taunts her. 

 

Felicity moves closer to him and hears his breath catch, "Oliver...trust me...you can't handle me." She looks around him, "She might though." She waves at the woman. 

 

"You're not jealous?" 

 

She looks back to him, "What's to be jealous of?" 

 

She turns and walks away. Ronnie follows her trying not to laugh. "Is he watching?" 

 

Ronnie turns and looks. "Yep. And if looks could kill, I'd be dead and you'd be on fire. He wants you." He says it casually. "He gets what he wants." 

 

She laughs, "Oh, Ronnie. You're cute. Oliver Queen can't have me. Not now. Not ever." 

 

Ronnie looks behind them. "If you say so." 

 

"I do." 

 

==========

 

Oliver climbs back into the car. "Digg take us home."

 

"Who was that Ollie?"

 

Oliver doesn't want to tell her. He knows how this will end. He says quietly, "My Soulmate." 

 

He sneaks a look at Laurel. She looks straight ahead. "Take me home, Mr.Diggle." 

 

She looks back at him. He's not going to beg her.This is just sex with them. That’s all it’s every been and all it will ever be.  He catches Digg's eye in the mirror and nods. He doesn't need this tonight. He can go home and watch a movie with Thea and just relax. Or maybe head to Verdant. 

 


	4. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds herself getting more entangled in Queen Family dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note:
> 
> It's been brought to my attention that some of you are worried and want the "abuse" Felicity suffered to be addressed. This point upset me a lot. I even debated pulling the story down. Those who know me or have read my story "Shattered" know how important it is to me to combat abuse of any kind. 
> 
> I've come to the conclusion that I should explain some things to you, the readers: this society, this world I've created is different and therefore what we see as abuse and unacceptable won't always been seen that way in this story. However, how Oliver treated her will be addressed several times throughout the story. It should also be noted that Oliver was a child himself when this began and one does not magically become an adult when you turn 18. He is a selfish, spoiled kid when this story starts and is a teen to young adult through the prologue. 
> 
> The other thing of note: No, I do not see this as Laurel and Oliver level messed up. While Oliver has a soulmate, they are not bonded and have no vows between them. They have what society expects from them, but you will learn if you stick with the story that this society is not a healthy society. If you feel, this is that level of wrong and cheating, you should probably not read it. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support of me and this story. I adore and welcome your comments.

Felicity has been at her job for a month, and she loves it. She has a great team that works well together, she has interviews set up with some women to diversify a bit more, and aside from Moira Queen, she has dodged any interactions with the Queen family.

 

Life is going well, or as well as it can when you work for your soulmate's family. A soulmate you don't want and doesn't want you, in a society where going against this can mean you lose all your rights. 

 

Moira comes by every morning. Felicity thought, at first, she doubted her ability to do her job. Felicity is young and this is her first job so she expected that, to be honest. Moira seems to want to be a surrogate mother to Felicity. When she had had a cold a week after starting her job, Moira brought her soup and tea. When she had mentioned a migraine starting after pulling an  all nighter, Moira insisted she go home and rest after first trying to take Felicity home with her. Moira is always looking for anything she can do to help her. She's even asked their driver Mr.Diggle to bring Felicity dinner when she let it slip that she can't cook at all. 

 

Mr.Diggle apologized when Felicity met him in the lobby. He seems to understand her avoidance of the Queen family. He doesn't make things awkward when he is forced to interact with Felicity, and for that, she is grateful. She sometimes wishes they could be friends. If things were different, she thinks she would really like him.

 

There is  _ one _ thing that saddens her. Tommy. Not that he makes her sad. He makes her smile even when her day sucks. Their nightly phone calls are the highlight of her days. With her working days and him nights, phone calls are how they talk now.  She hasn't told him about Oliver. She feels like it would make things, make  _ them _ , awkward, and Tommy is the one person she can just be herself around. It's probably selfish, but at the same time, Oliver is nothing to her, and she is less than nothing to him, so why share this with Tommy?  She takes a sip of the tea she now drinks along with her coffee.

 

Felicity is busy reading over the weekly reports when there is a light knock on her door. She looks up to see Moira peek in her door. She can't help but smile. Moira scoots in and closes the door. Felicity is trying to keep her walls up, but Moira Queen will not be denied. 

 

"Hello, My Darling. How is your day so far?" Felicity has learned to accept Moira's terms of endearment. They upset her at first, now she worries that she likes them. That she is falling for Moira's motherly affections... 

 

"I thought we agreed on being professional at the office?" 

 

Moira smiles, "We did, but sinceI so rarely see you outside of the office, I decided in private is the same as out of the office." 

 

Felicity can't hide her smile at the Queen Matriarch trying to push the limits Felicity setup. She should be angry, but she can't bring herself to feel angry towards her. Felicity decides to drop it and answer the question put before her, "My day has been pleasant. I think I've decided to hire Caitlin Snow. She is just what we need. With her background in medicine and biochemistry, she can help me with an idea I have." 

 

"A brilliant one, I'm sure." Moira beams at her with pride. Felicity is startled every time Moira takes pride in her or her work. Donna loved Felicity, but she never understood the things Felicity would talk about, and then after her Dad left, Donna basically was just a shell of a person. 

 

"What are you up to today, Mrs.Queen?" 

 

"Moira." 

 

Felicity still struggles to call her Moira, out loud, even in private. It seems wrong to call her that. She knows Moira sees them as family, but Felicity sees them very differently. 

 

"Today is our Compass Anniversary! Robert has dropped zero hints about what he has planned for me since this is his year to plan." 

 

"His year?" 

 

Moira giggles. It shocks Felicity to see someone older and stately giggle like a schoolgirl. Moira seems years younger when she speaks of Robert Queen. She also finds it amazingly endearing how affectionate they are towards one another. "Robert takes one year to plan our date and I do it the following year. Last year we went to Cancun where we spent our honeymoon, for the weekend. It was the 30th." 

 

"What is a Compass Anniversary?" Felicity finds it awe-inspiring that they are still so in love with one another. She wonders sometimes how Oliver could grow up with such a great example of soulmates and yet hate it so much. 

 

"It is the anniversary of our compasses moving and finding one another. The day our entire worlds shifted and became one." 

 

"That's beautiful." She really means it, shocking herself, and by the look on Moira's face her, shocking her as well. 

 

Felicity looks down at her calendar and sees she has a late meeting with Mr.Queen, which means... _ oh no _ . He forgot. 

 

"Mrs.Queen, you should pamper yourself today! All your projects are ahead of schedule and wasn't the Carnival Committee meeting postponed?" 

 

Moira looks delighted that Felicity remembers these things. Yes, she remembers them because Moira is becoming important to her. Moira can be like a mentor until the inevitable moment when Felicity must say goodbye forever.  _ Right?... That wouldn't hurt too much? _

 

"Yes. That's true." Moira is thinking about it. "You know what? I think I will. And I'll call Thea to join me! She doesn't have class today." She stands up, "I don't suppose you would come along so I could have both of my girls with me?" 

 

Not fair. Felicity almost gives in until she remembers she has something to do. "Maybe next year." 

 

Moira's entire face lights up and it's then that Felicity realizes that Moira thinks she meant because her and Oliver will be together. Crap. She can't break her heart today of all days. She just smiles back at her as she walks out. 

 

Once Moira has had time to leave the building, Felicity grabs her personal tablet and walks out of her office. She uses her pass to get to the top executive floor or what the staff calls the Family Floor. She waits for the elevator to slowly ascend to the top. She hopes this is a good idea. A few months ago, had someone told her she would be helping out her Soulmate's family, she would have laughed. 

 

When the elevator opens she purposely stalks past Mr.Queen's assistant. She doesn't want to take time to think about what she is doing. This is definitely not staying within her normal operating procedure. 

 

The assistant starts to follow her. She reaches Mr.Queen's door and turns to the assistant, "Listen, this is private family business." She barely even chokes on the word family. She silently high fives herself. Felicity has always performed well under pressure.

 

"Oh..." The assistant seems less than trusting. She holds up her family pass badge. The assistant looks at it and then nods and heads back to her desk. Whew. That actually does come in handy. She smirks, if the Queen family knew of her hacktivist past would they still give her all this access?

 

She takes a moment, a deep breath, and then opens the door. She looks to his desk, "You are in big trouble, Mr.Queen. Big. HUGE trouble." 

 

He looks scared. She hears a throat clearing. "Didn't know you had access to my Dad's office." She turns to see Oliver and his bodyguard sitting on the same couch as her first day here. Crap on a cracker. 

Felicity sighs, this is the last thing she needed. “I was given a family pass. He is MY boss.” She watches Oliver and if she didn’t know better she might think he was jealous that his Dad spends time with her. 

 

She turns back to the older Queen. She puts her hands on her hips while still holding her tablet. "Do you know what today is?" 

 

He looks down at  his calendar desk, "Uh..we have a fiscal meeting tonight. It's a working dinner." 

 

“You two are having dinner together? Just the  _ two of you _ ?” Oliver  stands and practically yells a them. His voice is so loud she’s startled by it.. 

 

She rolls her eyes and ignores Oliver and speaks to the older Queen man, "No. Today is your Compass Anniversary. And it's your year to plan something." 

 

She watches as all the color drains from his face. He starts looking around his desk. She pulls up an app on her tablet, "What do you want to do with her?" 

 

He pauses, "Felicity, there is  _ NO _ way to plan anything for her before this evening." 

 

"Again, I ask, what do you want?" She just needs an answer. She can get them into any restaurant and make it look like this was planned well in advance.

 

He looks so sad that he messed this up, "I wanted to take her out on our boat, The Gambit, for a private dinner, and then spend the night on the boat." He sighs and rubs his forehead with both hands. "There isn't time. I'd need catering....the boat would need to be cleaned up and bags packed." 

 

She is busy typing away. "Okay, the catering will be delivered at 7. You go home and pack your bags and get Mrs.Queen." He starts to protest but Felicity persists, "I sent her to the spa for the day with Thea so the coast is clear there. I will go and clean up the boat inside. I assume you have a crew to prepare the boat? Oliver, could you call the crew please and double their pay for this? I can handle the state room and dining room cleaning."

 

Robert blushes and mumbles, "Just our room is all that’s really needed..."  

 

Oliver's jaw drops open and he looks to his Dad.He can’t believe his ears when his Dad announces,  "Triple the pay and you go and help Felicity with the boat prep." 

 

"He doesn't have to do that. Sweep, dust, change linens. I can do it." She offers because she doesn't want to spend any time with Oliver. 

 

"Dad..." 

 

"Oliver. This is a very important day to your Mother and myself. For once, stop being selfish and do something for us. It will go faster with you helping Felicity and you know where everything is and can keep the crew on their toes." 

 

Oliver first looks angry, then he leers at her. She hates that look. "Why not? On a boat with a pretty girl, who could resist? My sweet soulmate on a boat….this could be a lot of fun." She’s not stupid she knows he’s playing with her head and is trying to get a rise out of her. 

 

She rolls her eyes. He is such an insufferable asshole. She wants to argue that he can just tell her where things are and she can do this alone. She doesn't, because this is an important day for the Queen family and Mr.Queen is right, he will have more authority than she will have with the crew. 

 

"Let's just go and get this done." She tells the room though she means Oliver. She starts walking out of the room. She hears Oliver behind her. 

 

"See you later, Digg. Dad.." Then she hears something that angers her and she has to stop, "So bossy...I think I like it." 

 

She looks him up and down, " _ You _ need someone to keep you in line." 

 

Oliver's face lights up, "I can't wait to see you try..." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. 

 

She turns and walks away and she feels him fall into step beside her. They enter the elevator. Oliver stands close to her. Too close. "Your car or mine?"

 

She’s confused, "What?" 

 

"Do you want to take your car or mine?" 

 

Oh, to the boat. "Yours. I don't have a car. I have a bus pass." 

 

She watches as Oliver comprehends what she's saying, "Do we not pay you enough? I can buy you a car." He doesn't want her on the bus! Only Nulls ride the bus. She isn't one of them. She is a soulmate, she is HIS soulmate. How would it look if his soulmate was seen on a bus? He also refuses to think of all the bad things that could happen to her on the bus. 

 

She snorts, "Your  _ PARENTS _ pay me well. I don't have a license, and I don't need a car. The bus works fine." 

 

He looks at her strangely. She likes when she confuses him. It gives her a small bit of happiness. It's childish, but she can't help it. 

 

"Everyone has a car." 

 

"I don't. So, should I take the bus or are you going to drive me?" 

 

"I'll drive." His tone of voice letting them both know this isn't over. 

 

Oliver helps her into his car. She seems unnerved by him opening her door. He likes when her mouth drops open and her lips look even more lush. She's adorable in a weird way. He gets in and drives them quickly to the marina while she calls her office to let them know she will be away for a few hours on personal business. She hops out of the car before he can open the door for her at the marina. She's either independent or really hates him. Maybe both. None of his charm seems to work on her. 

 

He leads her to the slip where The Gambit is anchored. The marina manager is waiting for them. "She's unlocked and waiting for you, Sir. The crew should arrive soon." 

 

"Thank you." He dismisses the guy.  

 

He helps Felicity onto the deck. She wore a short skirt and high heels to work. Not practical cleaning wear or boat wear. She is looking around. She seems a bit lost. He watches her bite her lip as she considers her surroundings. "I can give you a tour." 

 

She looks relieved. She smiles at him. He can't believe it. He can't help but stare at how beautiful she is and how young she looks when she smiles. A real smile, not the fake ones she puts on for him and his parents. He shakes his head, reminding himself he can tease her and taunt her but he will not actually play with this fire.  _ Probably _ . 

 

He shows her around the yacht. She seems interested in everything he tells her. He's never seen someone so intent in digesting everything. He stops at the main state room. "This is my parent’s room." He opens the door and she walks through first. 

 

It's not a large room. It has a bed and built in drawers. They don't need much when they're here. She looks around. She stops and turns to him, "We need to get candles, something to play music, fresh sheets and their favorite dessert." 

 

Oliver wrinkles his nose, "We are setting up a  _ seduction scene  _ for my parents?" 

 

She tilts her head back and looks at the ceiling, "It's their special day. They want to celebrate their Compass Day. It's cute. The least we can do is make it romantic for them." 

 

He watches her and then decides he wants to see that blush she has that he likes, "I think my Dad can get romantic without our help...but fresh sheets, fine. The rest seems a bit much..." He walks behind her and then turns to whisper in her ear, "I never knew you were so romantic, Miss Smoak." 

 

He watches her shiver. He doesn't know if it's his words, but he hopes it is about him and how close he is to her. 

 

She steps away. "I'm not romantic. Life made me a realist." She states. She turns to him, "I am, however, grateful to your parents who _ are _ romantic. I want to help them. That is the  _ ONLY  _ reason I am here." 

 

He nods. "This isn't even a little bit about spending time with me?" He raises his eyebrows challenging her to deny it isn’t about him.

 

"Definitely not." 

 

Ouch. That hurts his pride. Most women would kill to spend time with him especially ,in a bedroom. Most women would want to mess up this bed with him first and foremost. Women throw themselves at him all the time. He watches as she strips the bed. She tosses the bedding into the corner. He coughs. They're very dusty. He will need to talk to his Dad about getting better housekeeping on the boat. He doesn't cough because her skirt rides up and her ass pops out at him, tempting him.

 

She finds the clean sheets and looks at him, "Are you going to help me?" 

 

He leans back against the wall and smiles, "My strength is in messing up sheets." 

 

She looks at him for a moment and he straightens. Sometimes she looks at him like she can see everything he hides behind this mask he wears. "You've never made a bed, have you?" 

 

"No. That is what maids are for..." 

 

She laughs, "Spoiled rich boy can't even make a bed. I should have known." She starts making the bed. He watches as she stretches, bends and leans over the bed. Once when she bends over giving him a perfect view of her ass, he has to hold back a moan. He wishes the skirt was just bit shorter so he could see her ass completely. She is beautiful. He can't deny that. She has a body he would love to get his hands on. 

 

"Done." She says and he looks past her to the bed and it looks perfect. He is shocked she's so good at it. As if she read his mind, "I worked in the casino as a maid while I was in high school." Again it's like she read his mind. 

 

"Why would you work as a maid?" That kind of job is what Nulls do, not someone with a soulmate mark. 

 

"Not all of us are born rich and some of use have to do what we need to do to survive." There is a strength in her voice that tells him she earned her place in this life and that she doesn't take the easy way. 

 

He watches her for a moment. He never thought about what happened to the little girl who found out her Dad left her. That her Dad turned her Mom into a Null and the little girl was left adrift in the world...It never occurred to him to wonder about that. 

 

"Okay, you need to tell the crew what they need to do tonight. I'll take these to the laundry." She leans over and grabs the linens. She takes them to laundry area. Oliver walks up the steps to find the crew to let them know what tonight is about. 

 

Oliver finds the crew in a meeting with the Captain and decides to wait until they are done. He goes to look for Felicity. He finds her in the laundry "room". It's a tiny room with a small washer and dryer and only enough room for two people to stand. He is outside the room but he can clearly see her interacting with a maid and another one approaches. 

 

He walks up to Felicity, ignoring the two maids. "The crew is busy. I thought we could wait for them on deck." 

 

She gives him a dirty look, "Oliver, I would like you to meet, Angela and Christine. They work for your family." 

 

Oliver looks at the two young women. He smiles at them, but it's not a real smile. Oliver only interacts with Nulls when he wants to screw them. He learned long ago not to mess with the hired help that work in their personal environment. QC is fine, but not here.

 

"Nice to meet you." He says without looking at the two women. 

 

"You'll have to excuse Oliver. He's an asshole, though I'm not sure how that happened. His parents are kind people." She makes eye contact with each woman and shares a smile, "I think perhaps he's adopted." 

 

"I'm not adopted." He says curtly. 

 

"See what I mean?" She looks him in the eye challenging him. Oliver loves to see her get all riled up but he prefers when he's the cause of it intentionally. 

 

Before he can retort a crew member walks by and he realizes the meeting is done. "I'll go talk to the captain and the crew now." He turns and leaves. He hears the three women laugh. He shakes his head. She's driving him insane. 

 

He returns to the room to see Felicity setting candles on every surface she can. He watches her unnoticed. She seems like she is a romantic underneath all that bravado and hate. He smiles, then he wonders if he is the reason why she is so cold and aloof. Truth is, he knows he is the reason why, and it isn't something he wants to think about. 

 

"The maids will light the candles and dessert will be waiting for them when they return from a romantic walk on deck under the stars. The Captain has been told where to take them and for how long. Anything I missed?" 

 

She jumps at his voice. "Uh..no. I guess that's it. You know more about seduction than I do... maybe." She tilts her head and he can tell she's thinking, "Then again, women seem to throw themselves at you so maybe you don't..."

 

He doesn't want to go down this path. Not now, maybe not ever. He doesn't want to talk about his past or hers. He just wants to get this over with, and he definitely doesn't want to talk about his parents. "Felicity, let's never discuss my parents and seduction in the same sentence again." 

 

She giggles and he feels something deep within him dislodge. He smiles. "Oliver, you know your parents had sex...it's how you got here. I know you failed biology, but even you know that much." 

 

He laughs, "Wait..how do you know I failed biology?" 

 

"I researched your family before I took the position here." 

 

He nods. That seems like something she would do. "I did fail biology, but I do know how babies are made and not made. I prefer to think my parents have had sex exactly twice..Once for me and once for Thea." 

 

She laughs. It's a full laugh and the first time he's seen her actually look happy. "Oh okay...live in denial." 

 

"I will." He assures her, "Happily." 

 

He motions for her to follow him and they let the crew know they're leaving. Oliver notices the crew members stop working and start looking at Felicity. He gets this almost uncontrollable need to cover her from their sight. The men are literally licking their lips. When Felicity walks away to look at something, several of them lean to the side to watch her ass. He wants to punch them. He's never felt jealousy before. He's never been territorial before. He is relieved when they dismiss the crew and exit the boat. She follows him to his car and they drive back to the city. "I could drop you off at home." 

 

"That's okay. I have a few more hours to put in tonight." 

 

Oliver looks at the clock and it's already four-thirty. "Late night?" 

 

"Always. I am nineteen and in charge of my own department..two actually. I need to prove myself to my staff and the company."

 

"My parents already adore you."

 

She shakes her head, "No. They adore that I am your Soulmate. That's never happening, so I need to prove myself to them before it's time to move on."

 

Oliver feels empty at her words. She is already convinced they'll never happen. It's not like he wants a long term commitment, but...it still makes his chest ache. 

 

He pulls into his spot and she's out of the car and to the elevator before he has the car turned off. He watches her go and feels almost sad their time together is over. He thinks he might actually  _ LONG _ to be around her.  _ How can that be? _

 

He gets out of the car and slowly makes his way to his Dad's office. He finds his Dad and Digg talking about the latest baseball stats. Oliver walks in and sits on the couch. 

 

"How'd it go?" His Dad asks him cautiously as he brings him a scotch.

 

"Great, we think a winter wedding would be perfect." Oliver swallows the drink in one gulp. He holds out his glass and his Dad refills it. He repeats the same thing one more time before his Dad shakes his head. 

 

"Now, try the truth. How did it go?"

 

Oliver sighs, "Fine. Everything is ready for you two to have a great evening." He looks between the two men, "I didn't kill her so stop looking so worried. She's back in her office safe and untouched."

 

"Really?" Digg questions him. Oliver is somewhat offended. Then Digg takes out his wallet to stuff a twenty his Dad hands him. Digg smiles at Robert, "Told you."

 

"What?" His Dad asks Digg. 

 

_ "You bet on us?" _

 

"To be fair, I said you would put the moves on her and Digg said you wouldn't...so we made it interesting. Digg was right. You weren't brave enough." 

 

Oliver is insulted that they would bet on him. And more so that Digg didn't think he was brave enough. He is brave enough. Sure, she is the first woman to ever not want him or reject him, but still, he could if he wanted. 

 

Before Oliver can defend himself his Mom walks in with a huge smile on her face. "I got the flowers!" She walks over to her Soulmate and kisses his cheek. "Thank you." He watches as his Dad blushes and looks away. He smiles at them. 

 

"Moira...about your present...there is something you should know. Something that will make you very happy after you hear the entire story." 

 

_ What is his Dad doing? He's going to upset his Mom and all their hard work will be for nothing.  _ "Dad..." Oliver cautions. 

 

"It's fine, Oliver." His Dad waves off his concern. Okay, his funeral. Maybe literally. He sits back and relaxes, it's not his fight. 

 

Oliver watches as his Mom sits down in his Dad's lap. They've always been like this and he is starting to appreciate it a little more now. His Dad looks up into his Mom's eyes, "I forgot today was our Compass Anniversary." 

 

Moira gasps, "Robert..." Oliver sees the hurt on her face. 

 

"I know. I'm sorry. BUT here is why it isn't so bad and the part of your gift you will like the best." He hugs her close and waits for her to relax into his embrace. Oliver watches his Mom slowly relax. "You told Felicity what today was and she had a meeting scheduled with me and she came right up here and made sure we men put together a surprise for you!" At his last word he kisses her cheek. 

 

Oliver watches as his Mom's face lights up, "Really?" Robert nods and she looks to him and Digg to confirm. Both men nod and smile. 

 

"Moira, she took over like a commander to make sure your day was perfect. She even went with Oliver, here, to the destination to make sure everything is perfect." 

 

Oliver watches as tears gather in his Mom's eyes. He knows she wants Felicity for her other daughter, but he didn't realize his Mom is already in love with the girl. Damn it. He needs to put an end to this sooner rather than later. He can't wait for Felicity to turn twenty five and end this. He needs to get her out of their lives as quickly as possible. 

 

As he thinks this, he has to ignore the flutter of his heart and how he feels empty at the thought of life without the sunny blonde. He reminds himself he isn't built for this kind of life.  He will worry about that tomorrow. 

 

==============================

 

Felicity is thinking about Oliver Queen. He was nice to her yesterday. A couple of times things were even calm between them. Then in his car she realized she shouldn't be around him at all. She bolted from the vehicle before it was stopped. This is doing her no good. She sighs. She needs to get him out of her head. Felicity is a genius and it doesn’t take a genius to know he’s playing games with her. Even Satan can be nice to get what he wants out of someone. She is convinced this is a game of cat and mouse her soulmate is playing. Too bad for him this mouse is a lot smarter than the cat.

 

She goes back to writing some new code for her latest firewall. She can't get over how weak their cyber security was in this place. They really needed her. Felicity is working through some code when Ronnie pops his head in, "Ready for lunch?" 

 

Felicity holds up a finger to ask him to wait. She finishes the line of code and saves it. She looks up at him and smiles, "Yes! I'm starving." She tells him as she rises from her chair. She stretches and walks to the door. 

 

"Just us today?" 

 

"No, Barry will meet us down there and Curtis is there already. He wanted to make sure he got enough energy drinks." 

 

They both laugh as they enter the elevator. There are a few people inside but no one she knows. Ronnie starts talking to someone and Felicity gets lost in her thoughts. She needs to figure out how to tell Moira Queen to back off. It's not that she doesn't like her, because she does. She could very easily  _ love _ the woman. If Felicity is honest she would adore having a mother figure, however, Moira Queen comes with Oliver Queen and that's a hard pass for her. She needs to back off for her own mental health.

 

When they reach the cafeteria level almost everyone exits the elevator. Ronnie leads her to the line for their food. He even offers to carry her tray. She has learned that Ronnie Raymond is nothing if not a gentleman. 

 

They find their seats when Curtis motions them over. They start eating while they wait for Barry. 

 

"I need some more pizza." Curtis announces and moves to get more. Ronnie and Felicity laugh about how much he eats and is still so thin. They're looking at each other, laughing, when they hear a throat clear. 

 

"Miss Smoak." 

 

She looks up to find Oliver Queen and Mr Diggle standing over them. She swallows her bite of pizza and wipes her mouth with a paper napkin. 

 

"Mr.Queen, Mr.Diggle. Would you care to join us?" She asks totally not meaning it. She smiles her fake smile. To her surprise, Mr.Diggle sits down next to Ronnie. Barry walks up and sits on Ronnie's other side. Leaving the only open chair on her side of the table right next to her. Curtis will sit back down on her other side.

 

Oliver looks at Mr.Diggle with a questioning look. She almost laughs as he slowly pulls out the chair and sits. He's stiff and awkward which is funny to observe. He seems to always be in control of the situation. 

 

Curtis arrives back at the table and looks confused. Barry shakes his head. Felicity has no idea what to say or do so she does what she does best, "Ronnie! Please finish telling me the story we were discussing before?" 

 

Ronnie blushes, "After that, I pulled the move from  _ Say Anything _ , where John Cusack holds a boombox over his head. Only I stood there and played my car stereo really loudly!" 

 

Felicity and her team all laugh. Mr.Diggle smirks while Oliver just stares at Ronnie. He's staring daggers at poor Ronnie. He squints his eyes, "You did this for your Soulmate? And now you're sitting here flirting with Felicity?"

 

Felicity drops her slice of pizza, "Excuse you!" Felicity says before thinking about it.

 

"What?" He turns to her, "He is betraying his Soulmate." 

 

Felicity's mouth falls open. "So you want to give him pointers on how to do it in the most painful way possible,  _ repeatedly _ ?" She watches as Oliver jerks back like she hit him. Good.

 

"Guys..." Curtis tries to intervene but neither she nor Oliver are going to back down. 

 

"No. I was trying to spare you the awkward situation of dealing with a mad Soulmate. Trust me, it's not fun." He raises his eyebrow and smiles at her. 

 

Felicity bites the inside of her cheek as she counts to ten. Then twenty with her eyes closed. When she opens them Oliver is staring at her lips. She gasps just a little and his eyes move to hers. 

 

"I don't have a soulmate, Mr.Queen. I am a born Null.” He pulls up his sleeve to show him that he lacks the mark." She watches Oliver's face as a lot of different emotions flash across his face. 

 

“I am only allowed to work among you because of my exceptional engineering skills. QC paid for my schooling and now they sponsor me to stay in the city and among society.” Ronnie explains. 

 

Felicity can tell it upsets him to discuss this. Being Null-born isn’t something one likes to share with others.  She can’t believe Oliver brought this up. "Jealous that he can do whatever he wants?  _ Why? _ You did it anyway." With that she slides back her chair and grabs her tray. She tosses her food away and is headed for the door when Mrs.Queen walks in. 

 

"Felicity, Dear, have you seen Oliver? He was supposed to come down here to meet his sister. I'd love for you to meet her." She smiles hopefully at Felicity. She can't help herself. She begins to feel the tears fall from her eyes.

 

"Felicity?" She and Moira both turn to see Oliver. 

 

"I have never hated anyone the way I hate you. Not even my Father, and that is a  _ lot _ of hate." She leaves the room, leaving Moira and Oliver confused.

 

Oliver watches Felicity walk out. He can't believe the nerve of her. Speaking to him this way in front of subordinates. Now, he looks to his Mother who isn't pleased with him, either.

 

"Oliver what did you do?" 

 

He licks his lips while trying to decide how to tell her what he did. He doesn't have an explanation for her. He doesn't know what came over him. He felt jealous. Ronnie Raymond gets to hear Felicity giggle and share stories with her while he is on the outside looking in. It shouldn't bother him, but it does! Damn it!

 

"Mom, Ollie!" 

 

They both turn to see Thea. She has her backpack slung over her shoulder and her long hair up in a top knot. She looks like the perfect college girl. How did she grow up so fast?

 

Thea looks between the two of them. Digg approaches, "Mrs.Queen, Miss Queen, Oliver..." 

 

"Mr.Diggle could you please go check on Miss Smoak?" 

 

Diggle sighs but does as he asks. Oliver feels a lecture in his future as he watches the older man walk out.

 

"Who is Miss Smoak? Your latest?" Thea doesn't say it with malice. She doesn't hold his ways against him. At least not yet. 

 

“NO!” He doesn’t like her being referred to like that. 

 

"Thea. We've been keeping something from you."

 

"Again?" she asks her Mom. 

 

Moira smiles as they walk to a table. The cafeteria workers bring over trays for them. They may eat here but they are still treated special by the staff. After the staff leave, Moira clears her throat. 

 

"Oliver's Soulmate has turned up here in Starling City."

 

Thea looks from their Mother to him. "And..." 

 

Moira’s face lights up and Oliver barely contains his groan, "She's lovely and I can't wait for you to meet her. You will love her." 

 

He watches as Thea gets excited. "What's she like?" 

 

Oliver just keeps staring at the wall. No way is he joining this conversation. Moira sighs sadly. She's clearly disappointed in her son. 

 

"She is very smart. She is a year younger than you but we hired her, before we knew she was your brother's Soulmate, to run our IT department and Applied Sciences, too. She is that good, and we had to woo her away from Bruce Wayne." 

 

That last part grabs Oliver's attention. He looks at his Mother. That walking asshole Bruce Wayne almost had Felicity? 

 

Moira smiles at him and then continues. "She is kind and sweet." 

 

Thea side eyes Oliver, "She doesn't sound like Ollie's type at all." 

 

Oliver should be offended for himself but instead he has an overwhelming desire to defend Felicity, "She's hot...in a nerd girl kind of way. If you're into that."  _ What the hell is he doing?  _ She doesn't need him to defend her. She is really good at doing that herself. Thea is studying him until Moira grabs her attention.

 

"I think I will invite Felicity for dinner tonight and you can meet her. Oliver?" 

 

He looks to his Mother. He doesn't want to hear what he knows he is about to hear. "I expect you to be there. Feel free to bring Tommy and  _ ONLY _ Tommy." 

 

He watches as his Mother looks at her Rolex, "I need to get to my office and then down to Felicity's to ask her to come home with me. " Moira stops to think for a moment. "We will go by her dorm first." She stands to leave. 

 

"Her dorm?" 

 

"Of course,Thea, she can't live on her own. She is a soulmated young woman." 

 

Thea smirks, "So am I, but I still live at home." 

 

Moira looks worried, "Felicity moved here and lucky for us she did. Or she would have never met her Soulmate." With that she leaves her children alone. 

 

"So, Big Brother. What is Big Sis really like?" 

 

Oliver glares at his sister. "She's not your big sister; you're older. She's nothing. She's a nobody who shouldn't even be here." 

 

"Gee, Ollie hold back with the love declarations. You will make a girl jealous." She rolls her eyes.

 

Oliver can't help it. One second he wants to murder Felicity and the next he can't help but wonder how soft her lips are or how great it would be for her to laugh at something he said to her. 

 

Oliver slides back his chair, "I have to go." There is no way he’s facing Felicity and his parents along with Thea. He knows just like his parents, Thea will fall in love with Felicity. 

 

"I'll see you tonight." 

 

Oliver walks out of the cafeteria and calls Tommy, "Dinner with the parents and Thea tonight. You in?" 

 

Tommy of course agrees. 

 

 

====

 

Felicity is in her office when there is a knock on her door. She looks up expecting Curtis. "Mr.Diggle." She says shocked, "What are you doing here?"

 

He smiles kindly at her. He seems like a really nice man. "Please, sit." 

 

He makes himself comfortable in the chair across from her. "Oliver, asked me to check on you." He sits forward in his chair, "I wanted to check on you. I think we could be good friends." 

 

She studies him. "No offense, Mr.Diggle-" 

 

"Digg." 

 

"Pardon me?"

 

"Digg. It's what my friends call me." He tells her. 

 

Felicity sits straighter in her chair. She doesn't think she should be friends with Oliver's friends and a potential enabler. "Mr.Diggle, while I appreciate you coming to check on me...I assure you that I've survived worse. Oliver has done worse. You can tell Mr.Queen, I am fine." 

 

He doesn't get up. He continues to sit there. He is watching her intently. She looks him in the eye not backing down. He smiles at her, "I like you. You challenge him." 

 

She quirks her eyebrow, "Him? You mean Oliver? I don't challenge him, Mr.Diggle..I annoy him because my panties are still firmly around my waist." 

 

Digg laughs at her. "You are exactly what he needs." 

 

She cocks her head and studies him for a moment. She likes him. She isn't sure why, but she does. "And is he what you think I need? Or is my job to be what Oliver needs?" 

 

Digg stops laughing and sits forward in his chair, "I think he will be exactly what you need." 

 

Felicity doesn't think so, and she almost says it, but he continues. 

 

"Love is never easy even for soulmates." He sits back in his chair. She can see he's debating telling her something. He must decide to trust her. "My Soulmate, Lyla, and I were married when we were your age. Went into the Army together. Fought a war and came home. Then we divorced." 

 

Felicity gasps. Divorcing your soulmate is huge. It's almost unheard of, divorcing a soulmate. Her father did it, and it left a horrible stain on her family. She looks and Mr.Diggle is holding up his wrist. His compass is still there but isn't moving. They broke their connection. 

 

"We couldn't bring ourselves to remove them and they never left on their own...it's like they knew we would find our way back. We eventually did find our way back to each other. We gave up a lot when we divorced...careers, our home and benefits the Scope gives people." 

 

Felicity is shocked. "Why are you telling me this Mr.Diggle?" 

 

Felicity knows when Oliver officially rejects her or she rejects him they will lose a lot of the benefits the Scope allows one to have. She hopes to have enough money and enough prestige to spare herself from losing everything. She assumes Oliver will be okay. His family is rich. She knows she will give up having children or a loving marriage. She only hopes she can keep her career and perhaps have a home of her own. Mr.Diggle's voice pulls her from her thoughts.

 

"I lost my career and my company for turning my back on our societal norms. Oliver-" He smiles kindly. "He met me when I was down and out. He gave me a job as his driver. Then his bodyguard. Then when Lyla and I found our way back together? Oliver helped us. He got us a release to remarry. He bought us a home as a gift. He even wrote a letter to the head of the Scope to give us a waiver to have children." 

 

Felicity is trying to reconcile this Oliver he is speaking of and the one she's known her whole life. The callous young man who would hurt her without a care  _ can be nice _ ? 

 

"You aren't his soulmate. It's easier for him to be nice to you." 

 

He shakes his head, "I won't act like what he did to you isn't horrible. I am saying there is something deeper about him. That he can be a good friend. He might even be a good mate."  He pauses, "I am not trying to take away anything from the pain you have suffered because of him. Oliver has demons. The kind that haunt a man and make him do stupid things."

 

Mr.Diggle stands up. She follows suit. "He's not a perfect man, but he is a good man." Mr.Diggle holds up his hand, "He is also an absolute asshole at times. I won't lie about that. Just think about all I said, okay?" 

 

He starts to walk out, then turns back to her, "The Queens already love you. Thea will love you. Try not to push them too far away, Miss Smoak. Love isn't something that comes around often." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is MY FAVORITE so far. I wrote it right after the prologue. I am so excited to share it with you! See you Thursday!


	5. Guess who's coming to dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Felicity to meet the youngest Queen. Oliver's surprise guests leaves him the one surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support of this story!! It means more to me than you could possibly know. This chapter was one of the first I wrote for this story and it is one of my favorites!! I hope you like it!

Chapter 4

 

Felicity and Moira arrive at the Queen Estate after a long quiet ride. Felicity pats herself on the back, in her head, for not trying to fill the silence with a babble. Moira has done nothing to make her feel uncomfortable aside from exist, have a lot of money, and oh yeah, given birth to her Soulmate. Felicity looks over at Moira who seems very pleased with herself and then looks out the window at the huge...castle? Shit. They have a lot of money. She looks down at her dress from a department store and gets a sick feeling in her stomach. "We aren't in Vegas anymore..." she says to herself. 

 

The driver helps Moira out first and then Felicity slides over and is helped out as well. Moira waits for her. They ascend the steps together with Moira linking their arms. The door is pulled open by-- a butler?  _ Those are real? _ Who knew? Felicity smiles at him shyly as she enters the huge foyer. He takes her coat from her shoulders. She wants to keep it on as a coat of armor made of wool...

 

Moira motions for her to follow. They enter a huge dining room. It's the size of the apartment she grew up in after her Dad left them. Felicity notices Robert Queen rise from his seat. He pulls out a chair for her and then one for Moira. It's still so weird calling her Moira even in her head. 

 

When they are all seated Moira turns to Felicity, "Felicity, this is our daughter Thea. She's been anxious to meet you." 

 

"Hi." Felicity says not sure what is the proper etiquette here. She looks at her and the woman is practically hopping in her seat. 

 

"Hi! I'm so excited to finally meet you. Dad can't stop talking about how smart you are and how you're going to do amazing things!" 

 

Felicity feels the blush creep into her cheeks. It's true, but it's still odd to hear someone else talk about her like this. "Thank you. Your parents are giving me an amazing opportunity."

 

Thea looks at her expectantly. "You've met Oliver?" 

 

Felicity grabs her water and sips it. "Uh, yes." She can tell Thea already knew the answer. 

 

Thea smiles brightly, "Was it amazing? Did your compass move first thing?"

 

Felicity looks to Moira for help. She is busy sipping her wine and looks expectantly at Felicity. She takes a deep breath and decides to ignore most of the questions, "It did move, and it really hurt. But it's stopped hurting now." 

 

Thea is studying her. "I am thinking you don't love my brother... yet. He's a great guy. Really he is." Thea stops for a moment before continuing, "I guess he will need to prove that to you."

 

Just as Thea finishes, the door to the dining room opens and everyone looks to see Oliver stumble in followed by a dark haired woman with red lips and another man. Her heart stops when she sees it's Tommy.  _ Shit. _

 

Felicity looks the other woman up and down. She is disheveled and her hair is mussed. Felicity takes a deep breath.

 

"We don't have room for your friend, Oliver." Moira coolly informs him. "Tommy, dear, you're always welcome. Have a seat." 

 

Felicity watches as Tommy sits down next to her. They make eye contact and both smile in recognition of one another.  Oliver plops into the chair next to Thea across from Felicity. Tommy,  _ her _ Tommy, is friends with Oliver... Oh, this is bad. Very bad.

 

Oliver smirks at his Mom. He looks over at Felicity and pulls the woman onto his lap. "It's okay. Helena can sit right here. She loves my lap. Don't you?" He announces as the maids bring in food for the new arrivals. The innuendo is clear to everyone at the table. 

 

"Don't be crass, Ollie." Thea chides him. 

 

The woman giggles and sits down on his lap. The maid brings in their plates. Oliver smiles at Helena as she picks up his fork and starts feeding him. Felicity rolls her eyes and goes back to her dish.  _ Yeah, Oliver is quite the great guy _ . She can't taste the food she's eating and that's a shame because it looks so good and smells delicious.

 

The rest of the table takes her lead and start eating. It's hard for Felicity to not start an epic babble but she refuses to let Oliver and his "guest" know how uncomfortable she is with this. She makes sure to not look at them and concentrate on her plate. A plate that probably cost more than Donna made in a year.

 

Tommy clears his throat. "Since no one is going to introduce us, I'm Tommy Merlyn. Best friend of Oliver and honorary Queen family member.

 

Felicity swallows the bite of wild rice she is chewing. "Felicity Smoak. I work for the Queen family at Queen Consolidated. I don't think we need to pretend we don't know one another, Tommy." 

 

He smiles at her and it makes her smile back. He is warm and friendly, not like Oliver at all. Before she can say anything else Oliver's friend starts making noise, "Aww. Look, Oliver. Tommy has made a new friend!" 

 

Felicity turns to see Oliver glaring at Tommy. "I see that. Tommy should be careful who he befriends." Felicity has heard Oliver's voice full of venom, but she has never heard it quite so cold. 

 

Tommy laughs, "If there is a beautiful woman in a room, you know I will befriend her, Ollie. It's part of that Merlyn charm." He smiles and winks at Felicity. She can't help but blush. No man has ever flirted with her as openly as Tommy Merlyn. 

 

"You two know one another?" Robert asks. 

 

"Felicity was on my flight a few weeks ago. I gave her a ride to her dorm and we've become friends." 

 

Felicity pulls her eyes from Tommy to see Moira looking upset, Robert seeming to stare at Oliver, and Thea is smiling. 

 

Helena ignores the tension in the room or doesn't feel it. She could be drunk or high, or both, for all Felicity knows. "Oliver, you should leave Tommy alone. I don't think Felicity?" She looks at Felicity who nods, "has many friends here and I doubt she has a boyfriend." 

 

Felicity watches Oliver work his jaw. "Felicity doesn't need a boyfriend." 

 

Felicity smiles at Oliver, "Yes, she does!" She smiles at Tommy who winks at her again. This is playing with fire and she knows she could get burned, but she won't let him dictate her life to her. Tommy, as always, has her back. 

 

"No, you don't." Oliver counters. 

 

"I can do what, or  _ who, _ I want, whenever I want." Felicity stands up staring him down. 

 

Oliver stands up and Helena falls from his lap. "No, you may not."  He ignores Helena who slowly rises from the floor watching the interaction. Felicity watches her out of the corner of her eye to make sure she’s okay. Which is more than her “date” does. 

 

"You can't tell me what to do!" She hisses. "No man will  _ EVER _ tell me what to do, least of all you." She squints her eyes, "Then again...are we even sure you're a man and not just a child trapped in a grown man's body?" She smiles at him.

 

"Oh, yes I can! The law clearly states I can." He stomps around the table to her side and grabs her hand. "I can prove to you I am all man." 

 

She makes a gagging noise while trying to get her hand free, "No. Thanks. I like my men with far less miles on them and far less chances of catching a disease..."

 

He looks down at her, nostrils flaring, vein on his forehead looking like it might jump out of his skin. He grits out,  "Say goodnight. I'm putting you in a cab, and you're going home."

 

Felicity and Oliver are staring daggers at each other. "You lost the right to tell me what I can and can't do when you decided to have sex with any woman willing to do it." 

 

Oliver releases her hand and grabs her by her arm, "Excuse us." He tells the room as he starts to drag her out.. 

 

Felicity is trying to pull her arm from his grasp. "Let me go! I swear I will hurt you!" 

 

"No."  He shouts never looking back at her.

 

He keeps walking and she has no clue where they are going. She stumbles trying to keep up with his long strides and he slows his pace. Finally he opens a door and drags her into a room. He flips the light switch on and the room is bathed in a soft glow. She looks around and realizes it's a home office or maybe rich people call it something else. They seem to have weird names for ordinary rooms. She turns to leave when Oliver puts his hand above her head and shuts it. 

 

Okay, if that is how he wants to play this. She turns around slowly. Oliver spins them and has her pinned in. She won't back down. She's spent years wondering what it would be like to face him. She looks up at him and sticks out her chin in defiance. She is silently telling him, “bring it”. 

 

His eyes are boring into hers until his eyes drop to her lips and then back to her eyes again. "Don't even think about it..." She tells him slowly. She can see the heat in his eyes. 

 

"Why? Have you never been kissed?" He asks her with the teasing tone. Oh, he thinks he has her. 

 

"Yes, by many men, and most of them really knew what they were doing." Felicity is purposely taunting him now. She almost wants him to kiss her and it to be awful. 

 

She watches as Oliver's eyes turn impossibly darker. " _Who?_ _Tommy?_ WHEN?" 

 

She shakes her head, "You don't get to know that. Not now, not ever." She loves challenging him and watching him get angry. It’s turning into her favorite game. A game she seems to excel at.

 

She watches fascinated as his jaw ticks. She then looks into his eyes and they are so dark and angry she is almost scared. They also seem to be filled with lust. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you..."

 

"Felicity..." It sounds almost like a prayer. 

 

She is about to open her mouth to tell him to shut up and let her go when his mouth crashes into hers. At first, she's too stunned to do anything. Then she kisses him back. Wait.  _ Why is she kissing him back? _ She pushes on him and he grunts. As her mouth opens he takes it as an invitation and slips his tongue over hers. He's massaging her tongue and it feels really good. He steps even closer to her and lifts her against the door. She is pinned between his body and the door.

 

Before she does something stupid ( _ like wrap her legs around him _ ) someone pounds on the door. 

 

"Oliver! It's your father. Get out here right now." 

 

Oliver drags his lips from hers. They are both panting and out of breath. He rubs his nose over hers as his breath sends shivers down her spine. He helps her back to her feet and straightens up and adjusts his pants. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

 

Felicity peeks from behind him to see Robert, Moira, Thea, Tommy and Oliver's friend standing in the hallway. Great. She is trying to fix her clothes and she knows her hair is probably a lost cause.

 

"Is Felicity okay?" Moira asks moving past him to Felicity. When she sees her she smiles and hugs her. "My son can be a brute." 

 

Thea giggles from the hallway. "Judging by the amount of Felicity's red lipstick that my big brother is now wearing, I don't think it was too brutal." 

 

Moira pulls back and looks at Felicity who blushes. Then Felicity chances a glance at Oliver and he does have her lipstick all over his face. She's mortified. She walks up to Oliver who is smirking down out her. She balls up her fist and punches him in that too strong of a jawline. He falls back. "I didn't give you permission to touch me." 

 

He straightens, holding his jaw, "I didn't hear you complaining when I had you pinned to that door." His face...she hates that face. So conceited and full of himself. 

 

"Fine. Here is my official complaint.  _ NEVER _ touch me again. " She starts to walk away when she hears him chuckle. She spins back around, "and I've had much better kisses.  _ MUCH  _ better." She smiles and pushes past everyone and goes looking for her coat. She needs her coat and a cab. She isn't staying here another minute. 

 

She sees a maid, "Hello. I need my coat, could you get it for me and lead me to the front door? I think I'm lost." The young maid smiles at her. 

 

Felicity has her coat and her purse in record time and is immediately out the front door. They have quick services. She pulls her phone out and dials a cab company. She is sitting on the bottom step when Tommy Merlyn appears. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"Hey." He smiles down at her and hands her an ice pack for her hand..”Can’t have you breaking the money makers.” He teases her. She takes the ice pack and places it on her hand. 

 

“Thanks.” She doesn’t know what else to say to him. 

 

"I can give you a lift home if you want. I'm heading out." 

 

Felicity considers him for a moment. She looks around and realizes this is the best option, "Okay. Thanks." She knows Tommy won't make this all dramatic, and she probably owes him an explanation.

 

Tommy puts his hand on her back and leads her from the house. He leads her to a red Porsche parked next to an identical black one. This definitely isn't the car Tommy uses around her normally. 

 

Tommy startles her out of her thoughts when he gets in the car. He slides easily behind the steering wheel. The car smells of leather. It's warm and dark inside the small car. Tommy starts the car and squeals the tires as he pulls away from the house.

 

"So Smoak, where to?" 

 

She turns her head to Tommy. She can't take going home right now. "Can we go get a drink?" 

 

He smiles at her, "Are you flirting with me, Smoak?" 

 

She tells him with anger in her voice, , "No, Merlyn. You can drop me off here. I can find my own way." She should have known better. He is Oliver's friend. His best friend. The Tommy she knows isn't the Tommy in the car with her now.

 

"Hey." He looks away from the road to her, "It's fine. I was teasing. We can go to my club." 

 

She nods. A loud noisy busy club is much better than her quiet apartment where she can think and relive that kiss over and over again. Which is not a good idea at all. Felicity notices that they're in the rough part of town. Tommy has never offered to take her to his club before. 

 

"Where are we?" She asks him looking around. 

 

"We are at my club. Verdant." He shifts gears as they pull into a small parking lot. She looks and sees what looks like a giant warehouse. "It was a factory before my Dad and Ollie's closed it. I use it for a club for those who aren't or never were on The Spectrum." 

 

"Verdant..green...for people who are off The Spectrum?" 

 

He smiles at her, "You got it in one. The reds don't come here...they won't find their Soulmate. But those of us who've been rejected by our soulmate or don't have one are welcome here. Even if they don't think I'm one of them, I am." 

 

Felicity swallows. She's known Oliver rejected her years ago. She's accepted it, but after meeting him and now kissing him... hearing the rejection again hurts her. She's still human and has feelings. She won't dwell on it, at least not tonight. Tonight she wants to feel good or even better:  _ NOTHING _ .

 

"Let's go." She smiles at him and pulls on the door handle. She steps out into the night air and takes a deep breath. She feels better. 

 

Tommy leads her into the club. It seems like a normal club only people aren't constantly staring at their wrists. Then again, why would they? None of them have anything to worry about. They can choose who they want in their life. That life won't have all the extras that you get from being on The Scope, and definitely nothing like The Spectrum, but she wonders if it isn't a happier existence.She knows everyone longs to move to the Spectrum, where they’ve found their soulmate. Where they can own a home, have children and be a fully functioning member of society. 

 

Several men smile at her until they notice Tommy. She pulls on his hand to make him stop. She leans into him and goes up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "This might go better for me if you stopped scowling at the guys who show interest." 

 

Tommy quirks an eyebrow. He moves their conjoined hands up to her eye level, "You're still Oliver's. He is still my best friend. Until either of those things change, I will keep the men at bay."  

 

Felicity pulls away and looks up at him confused, "Then why bring me here?" What she doesn't ask is if this means they aren't friends anymore. She doesn't want to hear him reject her, too. She doesn’t correct him about her being Oliver’s, that wound is too fresh.

 

He smiles at her, "Because, someday you might need these people. But until then--we can relax and not think about anything. We are just two friends out to have some fun and get lost in a crowd." 

 

Tommy pulls her onto the dance floor where they dance for several songs. Tommy Merlyn is one hell of a dancer. When a slow song starts she easily moves into his arms. He's holding her close, so close she can feel his heartbeat. She looks up at him as he stares into her eyes. He moves slowly towards her and she thinks he is about to kiss her. He stops as the song ends. When the next song starts he grabs her and pulls towards the bar where he grabs a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes.

 

Tommy leads her up a staircase to a small room that overlooks the main dance floor. It's quiet and intimate up here. She isn't sure why he brought her here and she's not sure if she wants to be here at all. Then she remembers this is Tommy. He is her friend. Once in the small soundproof room she giggles, "I haven't had this much fun in years." The room only has one small lamp lit next to the door. It's dark but she isn't worried. 

 

Tommy smiles at her. "I'm glad. You deserve it."  Felicity stares into his eyes and sees everything she's ever wanted and it scares her. She could so easily break her rule about sex and feelings never overlapping. She could just jump off this cliff...  _ But would Tommy catch her?  _

 

They both jump when they hear a slow clap from the darkness. Tommy turns on the overhead light. Felicity is blinded by the light for a few seconds. When she can see again, she spots Oliver at the other end of the small room sitting on a couch. His tie is undone and the first couple of buttons on his dress shirt are open, while his suit jacket remains on. It's wrinkled, but still on his shoulders. He has stopped clapping and now has a drink in his hand. 

 

"Hey Buddy..." Tommy says cautiously, "Thought you would be in for the rest of the night." 

 

Felicity looks between the two men. She feels tension rising in the room. Oliver stands and walks over to Tommy.

 

"I bet you did,  _ BUDDY _ ." Tommy looks away guiltily. Oliver shakes his head at his friend. Oliver stands over Felicity. He's staring down at her. She wants to duck away too, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction. She looks at him, practically daring him to say something to her. 

 

"And you, my Soulmate, what is your excuse?" 

 

She laughs, "Excuse for what?" 

 

"Being all over my best friend? Making me look like a fool? Being here where you're not supposed to be?"

 

Felicity slowly counts to ten. She is livid. How dare he?  _ SHE _ shouldn't be here? She closes her eyes and starts to count but hears him chuckle and that's it! 

 

She pokes him in the chest, "What am  **_*I*_ ** doing here? What are  _ you  _ doing here?" She keeps poking him, "Making _ YOU _ look like a fool? I am the one, that if it becomes public we are Soulmates, who will look like the biggest idiot of all time!  _ I _ am the one that will be seen as the pathetic one. I will be the silly girl while you're the stud." 

 

She stops poking his chest and straightens her still-messy-from-that-kiss-with-him ponytail. "Tommy and I were dancing. We are friends, and he wanted me to know some place I can go and be around people." 

 

Oliver grabs her by her upper arms, " _ YOU  _ are part of the Spectrum you don't belong here! You have a compass. This is for people who are off the grid. People you shouldn't even know." 

 

Tommy gasps. Felicity looks past Oliver to Tommy. "He didn't mean that Tommy." 

 

"Yeah. He did." Tommy walks past them to leave the room when another door opens. "Laurel." 

 

Felicity looks to see the brunette. It was like a nightmare seeing her in front of her now. She doesn't want to show how upsetting this is. She takes a deep breath. Sure, she had seen her in Oliver's limo, but that was for a second and Felicity made it flippant and unimportant. This in intimate. They are intimate. 

 

"Wow. So, first Helena and now Laurel?"  She says to Oliver. "Busy night." She smiles at him. It's not her real smile but her "you're an asshole smile" and turns on her heel to Tommy by the door, "Ready to go? You said you'd take me home." 

 

Tommy looks at her and smirks. "Sure, Smoak. Let's go." He opens the door and she walks to him. She grabs Tommy’s hand. He rolls his eyes at Oliver’s voice. 

 

"Fe-li-ci-ty. Do not leave this room." His voice is very cold and harsh. She clearly hears the warning. He knows she hears him. She knows it. 

 

She pauses for barely a second and drops his hand. She walks through the door followed by Tommy who places his hand on the small of her back. He's laughing as they walk down the stairs. "He's going to have a stroke."

 

"No. He will have sex with her and then get drunk. He's just mad I don't care about his opinions." 

 

They walk out of the club and she feels like she can breathe again.  Every time she sees Oliver Queen she finds it hard to breath and an almost irresistible pull towards him. It confuses her.

 

The drive to her place is quiet. She feels a connection to Tommy. Maybe it's because he doesn't have a soulmate, or perhaps it's because he's handsome and funny and so darn easy to be around.

 

"I would invite you up, but well, you've met my Den Mother." 

 

"My Lady Love." He teases then gets serious, "It's okay." He tells her. The car is turned off and he is crouched down in the seat. He turns his head to her. "He cares about you."

 

She laughs, "No, he doesn't." Tommy just nods. She can feel the tension in the small car. She should get out and go inside. She turns to say goodbye.

 

Tommy is staring at her longingly. "Why do you have to be his? Anyone else and I could fight for you..." 

 

"Why do you have to be his best friend? Such a good friend to someone who doesn’t deserve you...” 

 

Tommy huffs, “That is the sad part. He’s not just my best friend, he’s my brother in all but blood. “ He sighs and looks deep into her eyes, “And he’s been an amazing friend. He is an awful soulmate, but a great friend.”    
  


She nods recognizing but not agreeing with all his words,  "I should go inside... Thanks for everything." She gets out of his car and runs into her building. Tommy Merlyn would have been perfect for a girl like her.  _ Thanks, Fate _ .

 

=====================

 

 

Oliver can't believe they left together. Laurel comes over to him and starts trying to kiss him. He isn't in the mood. Well, that's new. Twice tonight he's had an opportunity for sex and both times he isn't getting any. Then again, it’s been awhile… and he doesn’t want to think about why he hasn’t had sex since Felicity arrived in town. His love soldier doesn't want it. He wonders if he should be worried. He's never not been able to "perform".

 

Helena left as soon as Felicity did. She felt guilty for ever being with him. She seems to like Felicity and now can't hurt her. Oliver pours himself more vodka. Laurel tries to climb on his lap. "No."

 

She sits next to him and pouts, "No? Come on, Ollie..." She is running her hand up and down his thigh. He  . stops her hand. 

 

"No." 

 

"What is going on?" 

 

Oliver doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't, but for some reason the words just came tumbling out of his mouth, "How do you do it? You know your Soulmate. You do this with me and others all the time." 

 

She sits back on the couch and sighs. "Ollie, he's nothing. He means nothing to me and he shouldn't to you." She stares at him for a solid minute. She squints at him, " _ SHE _ doesn't mean anything to you and she shouldn't."

 

Oliver glares at her, "Felicity. Her name is Felicity." 

 

She cackles, "Wow, poor thing. She looks stupid." 

 

Oliver doesn't know why but he defends her, "She's nineteen and has two Master's Degrees from MIT. She's head of the IT and Applied Sciences at QC. She's brilliant." 

 

Laurel huffs, "Nepotism."

 

"No. They hired her before our compasses moved." 

 

"Our? Is there something between you two?" 

 

Oliver shakes his head. He holds up his left wrist, "Just this. Only this." 

 

It's not the first lie he's told Laurel and it won't be the last. It is, however, the first lie he has told himself in quite awhile. There is something undeniable about Felicity Smoak. 

 

Oliver watches as Laurel stands up, "If this isn't happening then I'm going to find someone else...for the night." 

 

"Fine by me." He takes another drink. 

 

"You really don't care, do you?" She asks him pain clear in her voice. 

 

"Nope." 

 

She storms out of the room. Oliver needs to end things with her. She clearly thinks she's girlfriend material when all she is is someone to have sex with."

 

Oliver is about to call for a cab when the door pops open. He's about to tell Laurel he hasn't changed his mind when he sees it's Tommy.

 

"Did you fuck her?" He can't keep the malice from his voice. He looks up at Tommy from his seat. He doesn’t stand, between the alcohol and his encounters with Felicity he doesn’t trust his legs at the moment. 

 

Tommy looks at him like he's filth and Oliver knows he is, "No,  _ Ollie _ . I didn't." Tommy is angry and Oliver knows Tommy doesn't get angry often. "She deserves way more than a quick fuck." 

 

Oliver doesn't know what to say to that. Instead he asks a question he isn't sure he wants the answer to, "Are you in love with her?" 

 

Tommy makes himself a drink and sits at his desk beside the couch. Oliver watches and waits with bated breath. He knows this answer could change everything between them. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me you'd met your soulmate?" Tommy dodges his question. 

 

Oliver decides to let it go for now. "I didn't tell you because I know how sensitive you are about soulmates." Oliver rests his head on the back of the couch. "Was I supposed to tell you that my soulmate showed up and everyone loves her?" Oliver closes his eyes at the word love. 

 

"Do  _ you _ love her?" Tommy asks him quietly. Ah, the tables have turned. The air is thick with tension. 

 

Oliver opens his eyes and looks at Tommy. He considers his answer. He rarely lies to Tommy. He debates lying to him now. He has no plan of what to say before his mouth opens and his answer surprises them both, "No. At least not yet. I'm drawn to her. I  _ WANT _ her..." Oliver stands and starts to pace. "I feel things...intense sense of protectiveness, a need to be close to her....I worry about her and wonder what she thinks and I want to know everything about her..." 

 

Oliver turns to Tommy, "But?" Tommy offers. 

 

"But I don't want to love her. I don't  _ want _ to want her...I don’t want to be responsible for her or her well being."

 

Tommy opens his desk drawer and grabs the good whiskey and two glasses he pours them both a drink. Oliver walks over and takes his. "What are we drinking to?" 

 

Tommy smiles, "To Oliver Queen finally meeting his match." Tommy swallows his shot quickly. 

 

 


	6. Things are changing every second of everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .We see the aftermath of the dinner Felicity had with the Queen's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for your continued support of this story. It means a lot to me. I am almost positive this chapter is going to having you asking questions..

 

 

After the disaster of a dinner with the Queen Family last night, Felicity is glad to be at work. At work she knows who she is and what is expected of her. She also knows how she feels about work things, and she can't say the same thing for Oliver Queen. She likes Mr. and Mrs. Queen very much, and could see herself liking Thea. She really likes Tommy Merlyn which is both good and very, very bad. Her friendship with him complicates everything else.

 

_ How did her life get so complicated? _

 

Felicity is in the middle of reading over the reports on the latest tests for a new phone battery that might finally make the new smartphones last as long as old analog phone batteries. This could change the entire mobile phone industry. This has been Felicity's baby for years now, and she brought her hard work with her. Curtis, Ronnie and Barry are all playing vital roles. 

 

She is lost in the specs when there is a knock on her door. She looks up to see Gerry standing there looking mighty nervous.

 

"Miss Smoak, you have uh-- a visitor. She doesn't have an appointment. She also said it's personal." He looks back into the lab. Felicity doesn't see anyone. 

 

"Where is she?"

 

"I had the reception desk hold her." 

 

Felicity is confused. She has an open door policy regarding almost everything, then she plays the conversation back in her head. Personal. Who would want to see her and it be personal? She has no friends here aside from Tommy, and after last night she isn't certain he is still her friend. 

 

"Who is it?"

She watches as all the color leaves Gerry's face. He looks scared. She waits patiently. She stares at him expectantly. Finally he finds his voice, "It's Miss Bertinelli."

 

"Who?" 

 

"Helena Bertinelli...she dates the younger Mr. Queen on occasion. She is also the daughter of a mobster...I don't know why she thinks you would see her, or why she wishes to see you, Ma'am."

 

Felicity is busy cleaning up her mess, "Don't call me Ma'am, please!" She teases Gerry. "And send her up. Make sure she has a visitor’s badge so she isn't bothered again." 

 

Gerry may not know why Helena is here, but she has a good idea. Helena wants to warn Felicity away from Oliver. The irony is not lost on Felicity. She can't believe this is happening to her. She wants to take out a full page ad telling the women of Starling City she doesn't now, nor will she ever, want Oliver Queen.

 

_ Liar. _ That kiss blew her mind. Felicity has been kissed before. Kissed well and good, but Oliver's kiss seemed to set her entire body on fire. She forgot she hated him...until that stupid smirk.

 

"Miss Smoak, Miss Bertinelli is here." 

 

Felicity sees the guys all watching Helena. She tilts her head and watches, she can't blame them, not really. Helena is beautiful. She has this inner confidence and fire that attracts people to her. 

 

"Send her in." 

 

Gerry walks back out to the lab. Helena follows him. He opens the door and she enters. Felicity rises and meets her halfway. "Helena. Hello. Would you like something to drink? A muffin? I think we still have some..." 

 

"Uh. No." She answers while looking around the office. She nods and Gerry leaves. She looks and sees her team watching. She walks over to her desk and sits. She briefly ponders turning on the privacy option. She doesn't. 

 

Helena sits down. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here."

 

"Not really. You know I am Oliver's Soulmate, so you're here to tell me you won't give him up no matter what or who I am." 

 

Helena smiles at her. Actually smiles at her. 

 

"Rest assured, Miss Bertinelli, I will not stand in your way with Oliver. I can't say that for the other women in his life, but I won't." Felicity sounds cold even to her own ears. This is a facade she has worn for years. It's almost like putting on your old perfectly worn jeans. It just fits.

 

Helena blushes. Felicity finds it oddly endearing. She folds her hands on her desk and waits for Helena to leave. 

 

"That's kind of you, but that is not why I'm here." 

 

"Oh?" Felicity quirks an eyebrow at her. 

 

Helena is looking around nervously. "Felicity, may I call you that?" Felicity nods. "Felicity, I came to apologize to you." 

 

"Come again?" Felicity is really confused now. 

 

"I should never have slept with Oliver. I knew he had a soulmate and I know that bond--though Michael never cheated on me. I'm sorry, so I came to ask your forgiveness." 

 

Felicity blinks several times. She is asking for forgiveness? "Because you had sex with Oliver?" 

 

"Yes..." Helena says slowly, clearly thinking Felicity isn't as smart as people say. 

 

"Okay. I forgive you, but--why do you want my forgiveness?"

 

Helena sighs with relief. She smiles a real smile at Felicity, and she sees why Oliver likes this one. "I had a soulmate; he died. I've been acting out--trying to fill that void. Trying to not succumb to the pain and darkness. I had no right to use your soulmate to make myself feel better." 

 

Felicity feels her heart squeeze. She remembers Donna sometimes bringing home a man just to feel something close to what she had with Noah. She can only imagine how having that bond and then losing it to death would hurt. 

 

"I'm not mad at you, nor do I hate you, Helena. I'm sorry for your loss."

 

"You should be! It's a sacred bond. It could keep you two from being together, and then you can't get on the Scope!" 

 

Felicity walks around her desk and sits in the other chair. "Helena, I don't want to be rude, or hurt your feelings, but-- you aren't the only one Oliver has been with." 

 

Helena nods, "Oh, I know. Trust me, I know."

 

"Oliver is the one who broke our bond. If that means we never get Scope status, so be it. I haven't cared about that in years."

 

"But-- you can't have children! You can't own a business or a home. You'll be stuck in supplied housing! Or worse, sent to the Outskirts... "

 

Felicity dreamed of her own home and children someday. That dream died years ago when she realized soulmates don’t always mean happiness. Now, she just wants to create things that will change the world. 

 

"I am well aware of what I will give up. I have considered having my compass removed, going off the Spectrum, and becoming a made Null." Felicity doesn't know why she's telling a virtual stranger all these things. It could be because she misses her best friend. Or maybe she just needs to remind herself Oliver isn't an option. Not now, not ever. Her brain could keep her in polite society. It happens all the time. Look at Ronnie. A born Null who lives in society without the Scope or Spectrum; he has a good life. 

 

Helena stands to leave. "Well, I hope you change your mind. Oliver...Oliver isn't all bad. He has a good heart and can be a really sweet man when he wants to be." She pauses, "He was nice to me and always good to me when he didn't have to be."

 

Felicity sighs, "The problem is, he didn't want to be good for me or to me." 

 

Helena nods sadly and leaves the office. Felicity back flops into her chair. Well, that sucked. She hopes all his women don't want these conversations. She will never get any work done. She swivels her chair to look out her windows. She holds her wrist up and looks at her compass. Her compass is pointing up. Oliver is upstairs in his office. She bites her lip and chides herself for thinking about him. 

 

"Felicity?"

 

She turns to see Thea Queen. "Oh, uh..hi?"

 

_ Why is Thea Queen here? _ She looks around her to see if Moira is with her. She isn't. Thea closes the door behind her and moves to sit in the chair in front of Felicity's desk. Felicity studies the older girl. Thea looks nervous. Why would she be nervous? From everything she's heard about Thea Queen she is self confident and takes no prisoners. 

 

Felicity waits while Thea smooths down her dress and composes herself. She looks across the desk at Felicity, "I thought I should come by and introduce myself in a better environment. It seems like everyone else has gotten to know you at least a little, and I'm jealous." Thea smiles brightly. "I always wanted a sister, and now that I have one; I've been kept from her." 

 

Felicity gulps. First, why Thea would ever be jealous of her is beyond her. Second, she won't ever be her sister. Her and Oliver definitely aren't a perfect match. She looks into Thea's hopeful eyes and she is surprised by the longing in her own heart to be her sister. It's like Thea is the sister she never knew she wanted and she's here now and Felicity feels... _.happy _ . 

 

This is  _ NOT _ good. 

 

"Uh, Thea-- maybe you misunderstood things the other night. Oliver-- Me...it's not going to happen.  _ Ever _ ." 

 

Thea continues to smile at Felicity. It's kind of unnerving. 

 

"Oh, Felicity. All you know of Ollie is what your compass and connection showed you of him. Ollie can be an amazing man. He's kind, loving and a really great person." 

 

Felicity doesn't want to be the one to burst her bubble about her big brother. He's none of those things that she's seen. Felicity chides herself. That's not true...she saw that in Oliver years and years ago. She saw how he  _ COULD _ be. But that was a long time ago... 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She looks at the other young woman. 

 

"I'm not asking you trust Ollie. Or to even like him right now. I get it." Thea breaks eye contact. "I mean, I don't  _ KNOW _ know...I-- my Soulmate hasn't cheated on me. He hasn't done the things Ollie has and I don't know if I could forgive him if he did." 

 

Felicity watches as Thea plays with the delicate necklace around her neck. It's a tiny arrow. Felicity smiles at the memory. She remembers Oliver buying it years and years ago for Thea. He was so nervous she wouldn't like it. 

 

"But...Felicity? Maybe you could just get to know me, Mom, and Dad and in time you could see Ollie as we see him." Thea looks at her hopefully. 

 

She should say no. She should do a lot of things like leave Starling City. Cut off this connection to Tommy. And definitely tell Thea Queen they cannot be friends. Yep, that's what she should do. Instead, without her giving her mouth permission, something else comes out, "I'd love to get to know you! I always wanted a sister, too." 

 

_ What the hell, Brain? _ That isn't what we were supposed to say! Getting further involved with the Queen family is a bad, very bad plan. Before she can say anything else or retract her statement, Thea has walked around the desk, Felicity stands, and they embrace. 

 

"So, lunch?" Thea asks. 

 

Felicity looks at the clock on her computer. It is lunch time. And Thea looks so excited. "Sure. Where?"

 

"Here?" 

 

Felicity looks around. "I don't have lunch stuff." 

 

Thea laughs. "I usually like to eat in the employee cafeteria but I ordered us Big Belly Burger. It should be delivered soon." Thea smiles shyly, "I thought, if worse came to worst, I could bribe you." 

 

Felicity laughs at that. Thea knows her well for not knowing her at all. She thinks she could really like Thea Queen.

 

 

==================

 

Oliver is at his desk when his assistant walks in. She's the fifth one in the last three months. His Mom keeps firing them since they're more interested in doing him than their job. He can't remember her name...Maggie? Meggie? Maddie? He shrugs it off. She won't last long anyway.

 

"Mr. Queen, you have a visitor." Oliver looks past her to see Helena in the outer office.  _ Oh shit. _

 

"Send her in." He stands up and straightens his tie and jacket. He puts on his most charming smile and prepares for the waterworks. She left last night without speaking to him. She seemed upset last night. He still can't figure out the look she gave him when he came out of that room. 

 

"Helena!" He walks over and moves to hug her but she weaves away. Okay, that's new. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company in the middle of the workday?" 

 

"I came to tell you I won't be seeing you anymore." 

 

That is definitely not what he expected. Maybe she finally met someone. He knows she longs for a new companion in her life. He wants that for her and has no ill will towards her. "Ah, you've met someone." He smiles as he motions for her to sit on the couch in his office. He sits down beside her. He moves to take her hand and she moves it away. 

 

"Must be serious." He smiles, teasing her. 

 

"I have met someone...And I am sorry for the role I played in your-- betrayal of your Soulmate." 

 

He waves her off, "Don't worry about that, tell me about your new love?" He isn't jealous; he is actually curious. 

 

"The person I met is your Felicity. She's lovely, kind and sweet. She doesn't deserve what we did to her." 

 

Oliver sighs. "Don't worry about it. She doesn't care." He looks down at the couch where his hand is running across the seams.

 

"Bullshit." 

 

Oliver's head snaps to her face. He looks at Helena, really looks at her for the first time in a long time. She isn't high or drunk. She isn't even lost in her grief. He squints trying to put the pieces together. 

 

"I know I'm not innocent of what we did. I was grieving and lashing out. I never thought about Felicity or who she was or how she would feel. Until I saw her face last night and realized she was real. That she is your Soulmate and not just some mark on your wrist." 

 

Oh no. Helena is one of them. The people who think everything should be decided by a stupid accident of birth. He doesn't want her to feel guilt or anything other than fun. They had fun times together. "Helena, we had fun. No one got hurt." 

 

"She did. You did, whether you admit it now or later, and I definitely did. I became someone I am not proud of. Someone consumed by hate. Someone Michael wouldn't recognize or love." She starts to cry. "I betrayed him the same as you betray Felicity." 

 

"He's dead and I'm not saying that to be mean. I'm stating the fact." 

 

Helena studies him and it makes him squirm. He's not used to women studying him like this. His body? Sure, but Helena seems to be searching his soul. 

 

"I'm not talking about physically betraying him. I mean, I betrayed who I am, who he loved, for cheap meaningless sex." She reaches out and touches Oliver's face, "You deserve more. You deserve her...She deserves the Oliver I have seen when you think nobody's watching." 

 

Oliver jerks his head back and glares at her. He can't believe she is saying this. He stands and walks to the windows. He is angry and he needs to calm down. He's pacing in front of the windows, raking his hand through his short hair and taking calming breathes. 

 

"Oliver...she's amazing. I apologized to her today. Before I came up here. Do you know she forgave me? I think we could even be friends." 

 

That sets him off. He knows it's irrational. "Well, isn't that great! The Soulmate I don't want and the girl I fuck for kicks are going to be best friends." He regrets the words the second they leave his mouth. Helena looks like he struck her with his hand. He watches her fight back the tears. She takes a deep breath and stands. 

 

"I am glad I was just a cheap fuck for you. It would be awkward otherwise." She stares him in the eyes until he looks away, ashamed. "I don't care what you say to me, Oliver. Hurt me, if you think you can, but she deserves better." 

 

He moves to speak, but she holds up her hand to stop him, "I like her. I saw you two after you walked out of that room. You never looked as satisfied from sex with me as you did from kissing her. You were  _ HAPPY, _ Oliver. I could see it." 

 

He looks back into her eyes. He never felt anything like what he felt while kissing Felicity. If he's honest, he can still pull up that feeling. It was intoxicating. He felt possessive, and so much love, while also feeling complete for the first time in his life...he felt like he was  _ enough _ . He swallows. 

 

"You want her. You love her. Don't let her get away from you. You deserve to be happy whether you believe it or not. You do." Helena walks over to him and rises up on her toes and kisses his cheek. "Don't let her go..." 

 

He looks down into her eyes as she rubs his cheek. He hears a throat clearing. "Sorry to interrupt. Wait, no I'm not." He looks up to see his baby sister standing there. 

 

Helena smiles at her, "Thea. I was just leaving." 

 

"For good, I hope." Thea shoots back. 

 

"Actually, yes. I apologized to Felicity and told your brother goodbye. I hope to see both of you around..." She turns to Oliver, "You with your Soulmate." Oliver blushes as he watches her walk out. 

 

Thea watches her, too, then looks back at him, "Wow. I actually almost like her." 

 

He sighs and walks to sit down at his desk. "She's a nice woman Thea. You just never gave her a chance." 

 

Thea sits down across from him and puts her boot clad feet on his desk, "She is an Incapable. Why would I want to invest in her?"

 

He looks at his sister with sadness. He did this to her. He's jaded her. "She's still a person, and she lost her mate." 

 

Thea rolls her eyes, "and moved onto you...Felicity's mate." 

 

"And she's sorry."

 

“Are you sorry? Do you have regrets for what you’ve done?” 

 

Oliver looks away. He is ashamed.  _ Is he sorry? _ Yes.  _ Does it matter? _ No.  _ Does it change anything for him or them? _ Not a chance. 

 

Thea looks around the office. She doesn’t expect an answer,"I had lunch with Felicity. We are planning on having dinner together later in the week and shopping this weekend. I really like her." 

 

Oliver doesn't need this. "Great, you can wed her." 

 

Thea laughs, "I wish I could, but the law forbids that kind of thing. As we all know. There is never an exception for same sex people.... "

 

Oliver flinches. He does know that, better than most. He starts shuffling his papers around, "Everyone keeps saying that." He is pretending to be busy hoping she leaves. 

 

"Even Tommy--" 

 

Oliver freezes. He doesn't like to think about that. He's been doing his best not to think about them dancing and laughing together. He was up most of last night trying to get that out of his head. He doesn't need to be reminded. Tommy looked relaxed for the first time since his Dad had his compass removed and Felicity...she looked beautiful and at peace. Proof Oliver can never, and will never, be what she needs. 

 

"They seem to be great friends."  Thea continues.

 

He hums. He doesn't want to agree, even though he does, and he doesn't like it. He moves some more papers. He sneaks a peek, and she's just watching him. 

 

"She works in a lab full of hot guys--" Thea taunts. 

 

"I've heard that, too." 

 

Thea drops her feet to the floor. He looks up hoping she's leaving. "Tommy said she isn't a virgin..." 

 

Oliver's mouth drops open. _ Tommy swore they hadn't slept together. _ He closes his mouth. He works his jaw as he looks away from his sister. He turns back when she starts giggling. 

 

"I knew it! You care." She spins on her heel and starts walking out, "By the way, Big Brother, Tommy didn't say that--I just wanted to see if you truly are indifferent to her. I mean, that thoroughly kissed look you sported last night told me you two have chemistry. And now I can see so much more..." With that she opens the glass door and walks away. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

Oliver sits there for several minutes. He can't let this go on. He can't let people get Thea’s hopes up that there will be something more between them. He stands up and fixes his suit and tie. He walks with purpose to his door and walks out. He pauses to tell his assistant she can go home. He is done for today. 

 

He walks to the elevator and pushes the button for her floor. Several people are waiting when he exits the elevator. They say hi or smile. He returns each greeting. He walks into her lab and sees the men she works with all huddled around a computer where Felicity is busy typing. Two of them seem to be holding hands behind her back. Oliver wonders about it for a second, but then sees Ronnie Raymond whisper something to her and all he sees is red. All thoughts of nothing being between them leave his head as his heart takes over.

 

"Excuse me." He practically roars. All the men jump back while Felicity turns in her chair, sees him, rolls her eyes at him, and turns back to her computer. 

 

"Ignore him." She says. 

 

The men all look between the two of them. Oliver stares them down and they all scatter. He can't help but smile. At least they fear him. Felicity turns back around and looks up at him. He stares down at her. She purses her lips and he licks his. His body is drawn to hers. He wants to lose himself in kissing her. She tilts her head just so and he almost moans. He closes his eyes to regain his composure. When he opens them she's standing in front of him. 

 

"What do you want, Oliver?" She is clearly upset with him. Nothing new. He must admit, he likes how she challenges him and it's adorable how she flushes when she's angry with him. Her breaths become quicker and she doesn't even realize how it turns him on. He shakes his head to clear his mind. 

 

"We need to go." He says it with urgency and authority. Oliver knows this tone of voice will make her forget to ask questions. 

 

She studies him for no more than two seconds before she runs to her office and grabs her things. He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the elevator. The jolt of electricity he feels must not be shared. She doesn't seem to notice it. He looks at her once they're in the elevator and knows she's worried when she allows him to keep touching her.

 

He has her safely in his car and is out of the parking garage when she finally turns to him. "Is it Moira? Was she in an accident?" 

 

He shakes his head. He doesn't want to speak. He will let it slip, and she might jump out of the car. She's stubborn like that. 

 

"I just saw Robert. So, he's fine." 

 

Oliver takes his eyes off the heavy downtown traffic, "What do you mean you just saw my Dad?" 

 

He looks back at the road but not before she gives him her death glare. Maybe there is something wrong with him, because that glare definitely made his pants a bit tighter. He shifts in his seat. 

 

"We work together, Oliver. I am not after your Dad. First, I love your Mom." She gasps and shoves her hand over her mouth. " Second, don't tell her. Please. She will never let it go." 

 

He smirks, "She already knows. If you didn't love her, you would have kicked her out of your office long ago." He looks at her and she seems reassured. "You know, like you do me. Me? We know you don't like." 

 

She considers him for a moment. "That's true." 

 

Ouch. She really knows how to get at him. 

 

"Is it Thea? No if it were Thea, you'd be frantic and not have come to me..." She trails off clearly something is wrong. He's out of heavy traffic now. He looks over at her and she's white as a sheet. 

 

"Felicity?" This might not have been his best idea. "It's not anyone in your family. I swear."

 

She sounds far off, "Obviously." 

 

She must remember he doesn't know her family or anything about them really. His parents discussed getting a background portfolio of her, but Digg talked them out of it. Felicity is skittish enough that if they requested her background, she might run. They all know her well enough to know that. 

 

He chances a look over at her and there are tears in her eyes. He checks the rearview mirror and it's clear. He moves across two lanes, hits the shoulder of the road, and stops. He turns in his seat, "Are you okay?" 

 

She copies his position, "It's Tommy, isn't it?" 

 

Oliver feels like someone punched him in his gut. It takes him back to 8th grade when McKenna Hall was sad it was him and not Tommy she was paired with for dance.

 

Oliver had been so excited to finally get to dance with girls. It was required that all children on the Spectrum take dance class along with other classes to be able to function in society. McKenna's rejection stung. It wouldn't be the last time a girl wanted Tommy over Oliver. All the girls wanted Tommy for a practice boyfriend. They wanted Oliver to fuck. Tommy was sweet. Oliver was the hot one, which would seem great if all he wanted was to fuck. Back then, he wanted to be seen as more to someone his own age...but then everything changed when he broke the law. 

 

He looks into her eyes and he isn't mad. He doesn't even feel the pain of her rejection, all he feels is her pain. Oliver searches his brain and yep, he’s feeling her.  _ How? When? Why now? _ "He's fine. I promise. We can call him if that will make you feel better?" 

 

She thinks about it, "No." She sniffles. 

 

"Are you in love with him?" He whispers. His eyes get big and he shakes his head, "Don't answer that. I don't want to know." And he doesn't. He doesn't want to be second best to Tommy again. He loves Tommy and it would crush him to know. He turns back in his seat and starts the car. 

 

They drive fifteen more minutes before pulling into their destination, "Uh, Oliver. Where are we?" 

 

"Gee, Smoak, for a genius you aren't that smart." He teases her. 

 

She glares at him. Now, this he can deal with. "I know where we are, but why are we here? Why am _ I _ here?" 

 

He ignores her question and gets out of the car. He goes around and helps her out. " _ YOU _ are here to pick out your new car. Anything you want, on me." 

 

She looks from him to the cars and back again. "I don't need a car." 

 

"Felicity, I will not have my Soulmate on the  _ BUS _ ! The bus is where Nulls are, it's where people you shouldn't interact with are, and it's not safe." 

 

He watches as the anger takes over her eyes, damn it's hot. She literally turns red and then almost purple. She grabs his arm and pulls him to the back of the car. 

 

"Felicity, you don't have to give me head for buying you a car...I mean, I won't say  _ NO _ ...but..." And there it is...purple face, bug-eyes and mouth agape.  _ Damn, she's beautiful.  _ He smiles and acts like he's undoing his pants. 

 

"One more button and I will kick you in the balls so hard you will be singing soprano." She warns him through gritted teeth. "If I wanted a car, I would buy myself a car." She storms to the passenger side of his car and gets inside. 

 

She is so fucking stubborn. He waves to the car dealer. The man comes walking over. Oliver leans against the passenger door effectively locking her in. 

 

"Mr. Queen, what can I do for you?" 

 

Oliver shakes his hand. "I'm here for a car for the little woman.” He hears Felicity gasp. He smiles. "She needs something small, reliable and easy to handle." The salesman smiles at him. He continues, "Don't want her to have anything she can't handle." Oliver knows this is making her angrier and he enjoys that. It proves he can still get to her as much as she gets to him.

 

They talk over a few suggestions before Oliver decides on one. "I should let her decide the color." Oliver turns to the door. She doesn't even look at him. "Babe? What color do you want?" 

 

Felicity offers him the one finger salute. He tries to hide his smile. He turns back to the dealer, "She will take black...like her soul." 

 

Oliver doesn't need to fill out paperwork. His name is good enough. They'll call his bank and the bank will call him. They'll all work it out for him. He gets in the car. 

 

"They'll deliver it next week to your dorm." He tells her. 

 

She says nothing. 

 

"I could teach you, if you want." 

 

She huffs. 

 

"What? I taught Thea." 

 

She finally looks over at him. " _ YOU _ want to teach me to drive?" 

 

He smiles; now they're finally getting somewhere. "Yes. I think it could be fun." 

 

"I don't think so." 

 

He sighs, "I'm not asking you to marry me." 

 

She snorts. "I don't think I should be around you in a six thousand pound killing machine. I don't think I can handle the temptation to kill you." 

 

Oliver’s stunned silent for a full minute before he starts laughing. A really deep belly laugh. He hasn't laughed this hard in years. 

 

"It's not funny, Oliver. I can assure you, I've thought of many ways to kill you." 

 

He gets himself under control. "I am sure you have." He starts the car. As he pulls out of the dealership she finally speaks. 

 

"Maybe Tommy can teach me..." She trails off. 

 

Oliver grips the steering wheel so tight he fears he might break it. He takes a few deep breaths, "I'm just glad you're willing to accept my gift." 

 

She doesn’t reply. He decides he likes buying her gifts, and Helena did say he should be nice to her. He smiles, proud of himself.

 

Later that night the dealership calls to tell him Felicity wants the car payments sent to her. He tells them not to worry about it. He calls the bank and tells them to pay for her car, then put whatever money she sends them into an account in her name. 

 

It wouldn't be until Oliver was lying in bed replaying the day’s events that he realizes he was trying to take care of her. Protect her. He  _ WANTS _ to take care of her. Was his Dad right all those years ago? Could he actually want to be the man for Felicity Smoak?

 

_ Oh, Holy Fucking Shit.... _ He  _ does _ ….

 


	7. Truth and Lies and Love Stories denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several things are happening this chapter...we find out how Felicity dealt with the car...we meet Caitlin Snow...we discover a secret love...and Oliver's feeling are on display and a medical emergency...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm posting early because I am having a procedure on my wrist tomorrow. I didn't want to make you guys wait. I will do my best to stay on schedule!!! The next chapter is written and in the process of editing. Thanks for your comments! They really make my day!! I am sorry I won't be getting back to you on last week comments but I will do that asap and any I get on this chapter.

CHAPTER 6

 

 

It's Monday, and Felicity feels rested and ready to tackle her week. She stops and gets coffee from her favorite coffee place. She walks to her bus stop and stops dead in her tracks. Sitting on her bench is one Oliver Queen. She walks over and plops down next to him but ignores him. 

 

"Felicity." He says. 

 

She sips her coffee and looks for the bus. Of course, it'll be late today. She looks to her left and he's watching her. "What?" 

 

"I've come to drive you to work." Oliver sounds irritated, “Since you’ve given the car I bought you away...

 

She looks around and sees Diggle sitting in the car across the street. She blows out some air, takes a sip of the coffee that she needs to face him, and turns, "You mean Mr. Diggle is here to drive, and you're here hoping I will allow him to drive me around, too." 

 

Oliver doesn't turn anything but his head towards her, "Does he scare you?" 

 

She laughs, "No one scares me, Oliver." 

 

He searches her face. She knows he's looking for some weakness. She doesn't back down. She watches his eyes as sadness clouds them, and for a brief moment, she feels guilt. "What have you gone through to make you this...stubborn?" 

 

Instantly she feels rage. She wishes she could say he has no effect on her at all, but that's a lie. One has to be honest if they want to conquer their fears, "You couldn't begin to understand..." 

 

His eyes looks so sincere, "Try me..." 

 

She feels a connection, one she hasn't felt with him since she was a little girl, when he was so sad and she could _ FEEL _ him needing her, but she brushes that feeling away, "I don't trust you." 

 

Just like that, the spell is broken. He looks away first, and for that, she is proud. She sees Mr. Diggle looking nervously over at them. Felicity looks past Oliver and sees a news van at the stoplight.  _ Shit. _

 

She grabs his suit jacket and tugs him, "Come on, Pretty Boy." She looks both ways. They're clear. She does a quick walk across the street.

 

Oliver doesn't have a smart comeback for once. Mr. Diggle steps out of the car and moves to the passenger side, he opens the backdoor. She moves to take the front seat, but Oliver stops her, "Please, for all of our sakes, follow the rules." 

 

She looks up at Mr. Diggle who is watching the news van make its way through traffic. She gets in and Oliver follows. 

 

She knows breaking protocol would have Mr. Diggle paying a fine, not her or Oliver. She hates this world they live in. Time and again it reminds her of how it broke her Mom and why she can't let it break her. 

 

"Thank you." Oliver whispers while looking out his window. 

 

She doesn't reply. They make the trip to the office in silence. When they approach the building she moves up in her seat, "Mr. Diggle, could you drop me at the side entrance, please?" 

 

"He can take you to the garage with me, and we can take the elevator up to our floors." Oliver seems nervous. 

 

"No. I don't want people to think we are seeing each other and arriving at work with you would send the wrong message." When she's done, she sees the hurt in his eyes. _Why is he hurt?_ _This could get in the way of his social life._

 

"People will learn sooner or later that you're my Soulmate..." 

 

"Why would they ever learn that?" She asks genuinely confused. As far as she is concerned, no one needs to know. 

 

"The press will figure it out eventually." 

 

"How? Why?"  _ Is she missing something? _ "I keep mine covered with makeup and bracelets. You seem to favor long sleeved shirts most of the time. The only people who will see are your lovers." She shudders when she says the word. It's such a weird word. "Why would they tell?" 

 

Oliver's mouth falls open. He starts to speak, but changes his mind. "You're right. No one will know." He looks to Diggler, "Drop her off wherever she wants." 

 

He looks out his side window again. When she goes to get out of the car she tells Mr. Diggle to stay seated, she can get out on her own. Oliver never looks her way again. She shuts the door and tries not to think about how strange Oliver is behaving. 

 

 

==========================

 

Oliver hears the door slam and he jumps in his seat. 

 

"That went well." Digg tells him. Oliver only grunts in return. They park in their assigned parking spot and both men exit the car. 

 

When they are in the elevator, Digg finally asks him what he knows he's been wanting to ask him since he picked him up this morning, telling Digg to go to Felicity's dorm. At least his constant worry about her and Tommy driving together, laughing together, and who knows what else together, can stop now.

 

"Has something changed between you and Felicity?" 

 

"Nope." Oliver tries for nonchalant. He fails. It's not a lie. Nothing has changed between them.  _ HE _ Is changing; he's seeing things differently, and he doesn't know what to do about any of it. 

 

"I'm here...you know, to talk...or we could go work out?" 

 

Oliver turns to his friend, "Maybe later." Digg nods. He understands Oliver better than most. He knows when he needs his space and when he needs his head pulled out of his ass. 

 

They arrive on his floor, and his newest assistant is sitting at her desk. He has no clue what her name is and he feels bad about that. 

 

"Mr. Queen, I'm sorry, she doesn't have an appointment, but she said she doesn't need one and security did let her up..." She trails off. 

 

Oliver looks into his office and sees Laurel sitting there.  _ Great. _ The last thing he needs today. Digg moves to make his way to his Dad's office, as he does most days. Oliver sighs and enters his office. 

 

"Laurel." 

 

"Ollie." She practically purrs. He tries not show how much that grates on his nerves. 

 

"What can I do for you?" He moves to his desk and sits down. 

 

She smiles seductively at him, "Me. You could do me...I miss you.." 

 

Oliver looks at her and knows there was a time he would have grinned and bent her over his desk. Fucked her, and still picked up another woman at lunch. He looks down at his crotch. Not even a twitch. He's starting to wonder if it's broken...but even if it did twitch, she holds no interest to him anymore. For years, he has fucked women no matter the size, color, or status but now, since Felicity, he isn’t interested in them. None of them turn him on with their advances the way she does just by breathing. And it’s more than just the physical... _ he doesn’t have time for this right now _ . 

 

"Sorry, I have a very busy day ahead of me. Meetings all morning, a working lunch, and then a conference call this afternoon."

 

She pouts for a second before a smile crosses her face, "Dinner then." She stands, "Table Salt. I'll make the reservations for seven." 

 

She leaves before he can come up with a lie for why he can't go to dinner with her. He drops his head to his desk. The last thing he wants is an evening trying to ignore her advances and trying to be in public sober. He also doesn’t want another Laurel Lance Guilt Trip. He’s had enough of those through the years. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

========================================

 

Felicity makes it to the building without anyone seeming to notice she is earlier than normal. The bus route makes her fifteen minutes late everyday, but it's the earliest bus and she always stays until the last bus, unless she has a business function to attend. 

 

She makes it to her office and boots her computers. Today is going to be a good day. She just knows it. She looks up to see Barry and Curtis walk in. They are smiling at each other. Curtis looks around the lab, bends down a bit and kisses Barry on the lips. Oh.  _ Oh _ ...that explains so much. Barry smiles and then looks to see her at her desk. Both men look scared. She gets up. She walks into the lab. 

 

“Your secret is safe with me..I won’t tell on you.” Felicity tells the two men. 

 

Barry nods. Curtis nervously looks around, “We are Soulmates...but well...that’s not allowed, as you probably know, since you seem to be close to the Queen’s.” 

 

Felicity is confused, “What does that have to do with anything?” 

 

Barry nudges Curtis with his shoulder, “Uh…” He looks around nervously, “Just, they were friends with a girl who turned out to have another woman as her soulmate...no one knows where she is now…” 

 

Felicity thinks about what they’re saying. Do the Queen’s hold the belief that soulmates of the same gender are wrong and should be sent away or made Nulls? That would break her heart. “I didn’t know this...it doesn’t matter to me. I think the law is stupid. How can they say the Soulmate Compass is destiny, yet hold same sex couples up as a illegal and “wrong”. It’s ridiculous.” 

 

The two men both nod. She looks down and sees both have watches covering their marks. “Is it hard hiding moving marks?” 

 

They laugh. “Nearly impossible. We’ve been trying to find something to make it stop…” 

 

She smiles. “Next week after work...I have something to show you both. Not here. I want the Queens left out of this.” 

 

Both men agree to meet her. Just as they are separating Ronnie walks in. “Good Morning.” Felicity smiles and returns the greeting before heading back to her office. 

 

She starts working on her emails and noticing the guys slowly coming in and getting to work. Gerry looks a bit nervous that she beat him into the office. He sits down at his desk and keeps peeking up at her. 

 

She gets lost in her coding problem until she hears a tap on the door. "Miss Smoak...er...Felicity, Caitlin Snow is here." 

 

Felicity almost squeals with glee. Finally. It wasn't easy getting Caitlin to work here. The red tape and government passes she needed were tremendously hard to come by. Luckily, Moira backed her up and they were able to get them all in time. 

 

Felicity walks out to the lab to greet her, "Caitlin, please come in!"  

 

Caitlin steps inside the lab and all work stops. "Caitlin Snow, meet your new team." She looks to her right where Barry is busy trying to make a prototype with Curtis's help so that it doesn't blow up. "This is Barry and Curtis. They're busy working on making our prototype to the specs we need." 

 

"Hi. Curtis Holt." He stands and towers over both women. He shakes Caitlin's hand.

 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Holt." 

 

He laughs, "We all go by first names here. Curtis is fine." He nudges Barry. 

 

"Oh, yeah..Barry. My name is Barry. Nice to meet you." 

 

Caitlin smiles at his nervousness. "Nice to meet you, too. I look forward to working with you both." 

 

Felicity leads her across the lab to where Ronnie Raymond has several notebooks open and is putting a date into a computer. "Ronnie?" 

 

"Hmmmm?" He asks while never taking his eyes off the screen, or the pen out of his mouth.

 

She smiles. He is a lot like her in how they work, "Caitlin is here." 

 

Ronnie's mouth falls open and the pen drops out. He spins in his chair and stands. Felicity watches as the two lock eyes. As she watches them, she suspects they've already met. 

 

"Cait..." he whispers. Then he clears his throat, "Caitlin. Good to have you onboard." 

 

She is staring at him, "Good to be here." 

 

"Okay..." Felicity feels like she's intruding on a private moment. "I can show you around the lab and the building and make sure you have everything you need."

 

"Okay." Caitlin says still looking and smiling at Ronnie.

 

Felicity clears her throat and they both jump at the sound. "Tour. Right. Thanks." Caitlin says embarrassed to be caught staring at him. 

 

Felicity shows her around the building and gets her all the things she needs. They end up back at the lab. Felicity shows her the work station that was assigned to her. She knows it will be an adjustment. 

 

"Caitlin, after you get settled please come see me." Caitlin nods as Felicity walks back into her office with Gerry on her heels.

 

"Felicity, Miss Queen called and asked that you call her right back." Felicity smiles at the thought of Thea being demanding and poor Gerry being worried. 

 

"Thanks." 

 

Gerry looks relieved as he exits her office. She likes Gerry a lot. He really is a perfectionist like her and he is a kind person. She knows he worries about her, even orders her lunch when she forgets; he has memorized her orders, and is always careful of her allergy. 

 

A couple of hours later Caitlin meets her in her office. "Please, sit." 

 

Caitlin looks nervous. "I wanted to talk about your standing." 

 

Caitlin looks down at her hands that are folded neatly in her lap. "I know it's not desirable... I was surprised you took the chance on me." 

 

"Caitlin..." Felicity waits until she looks up at her. Felicity can see the tears and worries. "I don't care about your status. I'm very sorry about what has happened to you. I wanted to say I hope it's okay they put you in Null Housing. It's unfair, but I can't get you into Dorm Housing." 

 

Caitlin smiles, "It's fine. Having a job and not being kicked to the Outskirts is more than I could have dreamed of after what Leonard did..." 

 

Felicity swallows the pain that she feels radiating off Caitlin, "I'm sure it is hard to have your Soulmate commit such a crime...I'm sorry his crimes have settled onto your shoulders." 

 

Felicity researched Caitlin Snow, formerly Snart. She married her Soulmate while still in high school. She went to college and medical school. While in her last year of medical school, her Soulmate embezzled millions of dollars from his employer. He was sent to a prison work camp for the rest of his life. He will live and suffer life in the Outskirts. 

 

Caitlin's parents turned their back on her when her punishment was having a brand placed across her compass. She must wear her compass and brand for the rest of her life, and it must be visible so people know what happened. It's vastly unfair, yet normal for their society. 

 

"I think you will do great here. Mr. Raymond seems interested..." Felicity smiles her and wiggles her eyebrows. "He's cute, smart, and a nice guy." 

 

Caitlin blushes. "I don't think that's such a good idea. My life is rather complicated...I didn't know he was here." 

 

Felicity acts surprised, "You know one another?" 

 

Caitlin looks nervous, "Uh...we met a few months ago at a meet up for Nulls working within Society." 

 

Felicity nods. She thinks about it and it makes sense. Ronnie seems lonely and Caitlin is a beautiful woman. She is curvy, and some might say thick around the middle, but her beauty and kindness shine through. Felicity hopes they can be friends as well as boss/employee. 

 

Felicity looks at the clock, "Oh." She stands, "Ronnie? Could you make sure Caitlin gets to the last bus heading to Null Housing?" 

 

He jumps at the chance. She watches as he walks out with Caitlin after they both grab their things to leave for the day. She smiles. She thinks this could be the start of something great for them. 

 

Felicity tells Curtis and Barry goodbye. She needs to meet Thea. She hails a cab, "Table Salt, please." 

She sits back and rests her head against the backseat. She's tired. It's been a long day, a busy day. She's excited about going out with Thea. She looks at her phone and texts Tommy. He texts her back to have fun and stay out of trouble. She smiles.She is so happy that they’ve worked out any issues that they might have had. Hopefully they can meet up soon for dinner, or lunch, or even a walk in the park. 

 

The cab pulls up and Felicity pays him. She makes her way inside. "Name?" The hostess asks her. 

 

"Thea Queen. It's under Thea Queen."

 

The hostess looks up and gives her the once over. Felicity knows what she’s looking for and had preemptively washed her makeup off her compass, now holding it up for the hostess to see. The hostess nods, "She hasn't arrived yet. We can't seat you until she arrives." She looks down on Felicity and probably thinks she’s using Thea because she’s a Queen. " _ If _ she arrives..." She looks behind her, then back at Felicity, "You may wait in the bar." 

 

Felicity walks to the bar. She places her bracelet over her compass,  removes her jacket, then places it on the back of the barstool. She orders a drink and looks around. She could pick someone up if she wasn't meeting Thea. It's been awhile, and she misses sex.  _ Good  _ sex. 

 

"Felicity Smoak?" 

 

She turns to see a tall, dark haired man with blue eyes and a huge smile. She returns it. "Yes...do I know you?" 

 

He laughs and shakes his head. He sits on the stool next to hers. "No. You met my Dad. He tried to hire you for Palmer Tech. I am Ray Palmer." 

 

She's heard of him. They didn't say he was handsome, just a bit goofy. "Oh yes. I've heard of you. Your contributions to the tech world are revolutionary." 

 

He smiles shyly and blushes. He's adorable. "I do my best. You...everyone says you have a super secret project that will change the world." 

 

She waves her hand, "My battery will be good, but not world changing." 

 

He leans in closer, "I mean the  _ OTHER _ one." 

 

Felicity gasps. There are very few people who know about that. She protects that project from prying eyes. "How do you know about that?" 

 

"Can I buy you a drink?" 

 

She looks, and there is still no sign of Thea. "Sure." 

 

He orders them both drinks. "Are you going to tell me about it?" 

 

She shakes her head, "No." 

 

He smiles, "You know how to keep a secret, I like that." 

 

She smiles, intrigued by his looks and his genius. Felicity hasn’t met a lot of men who are smart and handsome. Ray tells her about his new project to link the soulmate marks to bank accounts so people can use them to pay for things. “Then no one needs to bring a wallet. It’ll work as our ID, and how we trade goods!” 

 

It is a good idea in theory. 

 

“So, Felicity, what can you tell me about your new project or your secret project?” 

 

She laughs. No way is she telling the competition about her projects. “I could tell you, but I’d have to kill you…” 

 

Ray moves closer, “I think I might enjoy that…”

 

She bites her lip, "Ray...you could be just what this girl needs in her life." She is about to lean in closer and give him her number when an arm is between them. 

 

"Palmer." She looks and sees it's Oliver. _ Does he have a tracker on her? _

 

"Queen." Ray's voice is no longer cheery. "If you don't mind, I'm talking to the lady. I’m sure you can find someone to occupy your time..." 

 

"I do mind. Stay away from her. She isn't a part of this; she’s innocent. She hasn’t hurt you. Don’t make her pay..." Oliver warns.

 

Ray looks confused. Felicity pushes Oliver back, "The  _ lady _ can decide who she talks to, Oliver, and why would I hurt him? I just met him…”She trails off then continues when Oliver doesn’t reply, “Go away, Oliver. Ray and I are having a drink." 

 

He looks at her sadly, "Please...don't do this." He pleads.

 

She is thrown off by his sincerity. 

 

"Hate me, fine. But don't do this..." He pleads again. 

 

_ What is he talking about? What is she doing? _ She is obviously missing a piece of this puzzle. Before she can decide what to do, an arm is over Oliver’s shoulder, "Sorry I'm late, Sweetie." Laurel Lance kisses his cheek. He shakes her off, never breaking eye contact with Felicity. 

 

"Laurel." Ray says, and the smile falls from Laurel's perfectly gorgeous face. She morphs into someone else as she turns to him. 

 

"Do not speak to me." She is glaring at him, "People like you don't speak to people like me..." 

 

Felicity watches Ray's face as he is hurt, then angry. Laurel seems to have that effect on people.  He shakes his head. "I am trying to have a drink with my friend. That's all. If you and Oliver would excuse us." He reaches for Felicity’s hand. 

 

Oliver finally stops watching her, "You touch her, and I will break your fucking hand." Oliver's voice is completely under control. 

 

Ray looks at Felicity and she doesn't know what to say or do. Clearly there is something she doesn't get, something she doesn't know. There is still a missing puzzle piece... 

 

Ray looks at her. It’s like he’s a computer reevaluating the data that is her. Then he looks to Oliver, "I take it she's another girl you want to take away from her mate. Another woman to warm your bed until Laurel has you running back to her like the lap dog you are..." He looks at Felicity, "I thought you were smarter than this...I wondered why you accepted the offer from QC." He stands and looks between all of them, "He won’t love you, Felicity...he won’t marry you. He can’t even be loyal to his Soulmate, let alone love her. It’s always Laurel... Laurel has her claws too deep inside him...they will always choose each other.”

 

" _ Excuse me _ ." Felicity  _ almost _ uses her loud voice. "I  _ am _ smart. I accepted the offer because it was an amazing offer. If you think I took it for any other reason,  _ YOU _ are not as smart as people think. No one uses me,  _ ever. _ " 

 

Oliver steps in front of Ray, "Apologize to her, now." 

 

Felicity is shocked. She's never seen Oliver like this. He’s protective, almost like he has real emotions... 

 

"Don't worry, Queen. She's lost all appeal to me now that I know  _ you _ are her type." Ray tries to walk around him again. 

 

Laurel grabs Oliver's arm, "Ollie, come on. Let's go. We can head to my place..." 

 

Ray rolls his eyes. He looks at Felicity, "This is the man you want? The kind that constantly sleeps with  _ my _ Soulmate? The kind that doesn't care about his own Soulmate? The kind of man that thinks none of the rules apply to him?" 

 

"Watch it, Palmer." Oliver tells him. 

 

Felicity doesn’t know why she does it; she knows better. “You were about to fuck me, and I am someone’s Soulmate. Does that make you any better?”  _ Why the hell did she just defend Oliver? _ “I was about to fuck you, and I have a Soulmate.”  _ Okay, that’s better. _ “I don’t think any of us has much room to talk at this particular moment.”

 

Ray smiles. It's a scary smile and Felicity steps back. "Oh, she doesn't know about your criminal past? That you were placed--" he doesn't finish. Oliver punches him and Ray falls back against the bar. He smiles and rubs his jaw. 

 

"Oliver!" She screams. She doesn't know who she is worried about. Ray is being a jerk. Oliver  _ is _ a jerk. Laurel is smiling and then like a switch is flipped... 

 

"Ray, you know we don't talk about that!" Laurel tells him. Then she starts to cry. Felicity watches and sees there are no tears. Faker. Ray walks out. Laurel steps up to Oliver and wraps her arms around his waist. He looks pained as he wraps an arm around her. "Ollie..." She cries. 

 

"Can you get home okay? I need to get her home," he asks Felicity.

 

Felicity looks at him like he's lost his mind. "I'm meeting Thea here." She tells him. He nods and leads Laurel out of the restaurant. 

 

Thea comes in before Felicity finishes her drink. Felicity has never been happier to see the youngest Queen. She is in over her head emotionally and now she has a new mystery to solve.  _ Oliver Queen is a criminal? _

 

They are seated before Felicity tells Thea why everyone is staring. "I don't know why Ray hates me." 

 

Thea sips her drink, "Laurel is Ray's Soulmate. When they were in high school, she cheated first. It was with a teacher at the school. Then she started sleeping around to hurt Ray." Thea makes a face, "then she got her hooks in Ollie, and she rejected Ray in hopes of snagging Ollie." 

 

Felicity is shocked, "She rejected Ray?" 

 

"Not officially. His family is too rich and powerful. She can't unless she has someone of equal stature to accept her. She's chosen Ollie." Thea looks around, “She forgets we spent most of her goodwill long ago because of her family. We can’t rock the boat anymore or risk the wrath of Society..” 

 

Felicity nods. "Poor Ray." She thinks about what else Thea said. She is a bit curious about the Queen’s losing their standing. 

 

Thea laughs, "Poor Ray? He dodged a bullet with her and that family." Thea continues, “The entire family is crazy...Sara wasn’t...she was different.” 

 

“Sara?” 

 

Thea shakes her head, “Don’t worry about it. Forget I mentioned her. We don’t talk about her.” Felicity tucks that information away for later.

 

They have just finished their salads when Felicity looks up to see Oliver strolling in. The wait staff brings another chair. He sits down next to Felicity and across from his sister. Thea and Felicity just look at one another. Then Thea smiles, "This isn't awkward at all..." 

 

Another chair is brought and Tommy comes in a couple of minutes later. He smiles and kisses Thea's cheek, nods at Oliver then smiles at Felicity "I hear you've had an exciting evening." Felicity shrugs.  _  Why is Tommy here? Did Oliver call him? _

 

Tommy continues, "You met Ray Palmer." 

 

"Yes, I did." She leans in closer to Tommy who is sitting across from her, "He wanted to take me home, but well...Oliver here totally cockblocked me." Tommy laughs. 

 

"He is a dick that way."

 

Oliver is just sitting there stewing. He is staring at the table. His fingers tented together. Felicity is a bit worried about him. She looks to Tommy. 

 

"Hey, Buddy...we are making fun of you and it's more fun if you hear us." Tommy smirks at Oliver. Oliver sits up and takes Thea's drink and downs it. 

 

"Ray is an asshole. You can thank me later." His tone is flat. 

 

"What did he mean about you breaking the law?" Felicity asks him genuinely curious. She hears Tommy and Thea both take in a sharp breath. 

 

"He brought that up?" Tommy asks her while staring at Oliver. 

 

"Uh...yes?" Felicity replies. 

 

"Are  you okay, Ollie? Should I call Digg?" Tommy asks him. Felicity can tell Tommy is worried.

 

Oliver shakes his head. "I'm fine. Let's all have a nice dinner." 

 

Felicity watches him and it's like he slips on a mask... He starts chatting with his sister and friend. He looks at her several times, but he never speaks to her. It’s like he is watching her, waiting for a reaction. If she didn’t know better, she would think he’s worried. He tells jokes and they laugh. Felicity doesn’t feel excluded, and that is weird.

 

Their food arrives. Everyone starts to eat and a quiet falls over the table. Felicity is enjoying her food until she tastes something that isn't good. She swallows. Her throat is starting to swell. She looks up, "Did this have peanut oil...?" 

 

Thea stops her fork halfway to her mouth, "Yeah. They cook most things in peanut oil, the vegetables are sauteed in it. It's why they're so good." 

 

Felicity clutches her throat. "Can't breathe...alle---" 

 

Oliver is up and to her in a heartbeat. "Where is your epipen?  _ Please tell me you have one _ ." 

 

She looks to Oliver and points to her bag. She’s scared.  _ How does he know? _ She doesn't have time to ask or anything else before the world goes black.

 

============================

 

Oliver is scared to death when she falls into his arms. He has wanted to hold her, but not like this.  He looks in her bag and doesn't see it. To hell with her privacy. He picks up the bag and dumps it. He sees the epipen. He plunges it into her thigh. 

 

"Call the ambulance.  _ NOW _ !" He yells at Thea and Tommy. Tommy grabs his phone and calls for help. Oliver should have known. He knows that they use peanut oil in most of the dishes, and he remembers her allergy.

 

He will never forget that day when she was only four years old and ate her first peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She immediately stopped breathing and almost died. He could feel it. It scared him. He felt like he would die if she died. He feels that way now looking down at her. 

 

"Please don't leave me..." He whispers into her ear. He sees a drop of water fall on her cheek and he looks up to see where it's coming from and realizes it's him. 

 

"They will be here soon." Tommy sits down next to where Oliver is sitting on the floor holding Felicity and rocking her. 

 

"Is she breathing?" Tommy asks, fear clear in his voice. 

 

"Yes. It's ragged, and I think the epipen helped. If they're not here in another minute, we will take her to the hospital." Oliver tells Tommy while never looking away from Felicity. 

 

"Hey, she will be okay. Just like the last time..." 

 

Oliver looks up at Tommy, "You remember?" 

 

Tommy nods, "Yes. You almost stopped breathing yourself. You had your first panic attack."

 

Oliver remembers every second of that. He also remembers that it played a big part in him becoming the asshole he is today. He is about to say that to Tommy when the paramedics enter the restaurant. 

 

One of the men picks Felicity up from his arms and places her on a gurney.  Oliver knows they're saying something, but he doesn't hear it. His entire focus is on her. 

 

"I should've remembered her nut allergy..." He whispers. 

 

"Ollie..." Tommy starts. 

 

"No, I should have. This is exactly why I shouldn't have a Soulmate. I can't take care of anyone." 

 

Before Tommy can say anything the paramedic turns to the two men, "Which one of you is hers?" 

 

Tommy points to Oliver. "Tommy, I don't think..." 

 

Tommy puts his hand on his shoulder, "Buddy...you are here and you are her Soulmate." 

 

Oliver nods. He follows the paramedics out and to the ambulance. He climbs into the back and sits across from the paramedic, with Felicity between them. The other man shuts the door. It's loud and he jumps. 

 

"She will be fine."

 

Oliver nods at the man. He has no words. He looks down at her and she seems so small and fragile. She is wearing an oxygen mask. He looks to the heart monitor and it seems to be a little fast. "Isn't that a bit fast?" 

 

The man was scribbling notes and looks up at Oliver then to the monitor, "It will be a bit fast due to the epipen and fear." 

 

He nods. They arrive at the hospital, "Sir, you need to wait in the waiting room." 

 

Another nurse comes out, "Oh...Mr. Queen." She looks and sees Felicity being taken to the back. "We will call you when your  _ FRIEND _ comes to." 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "No. I will be waiting here. She is to get the best treatment and put in our wing of the hospital when she is moved to a room." 

 

"Sir...with all due respect, that is reserved for you and your family only. We can't make exceptions." 

 

Oliver is about to scream when he feels a hand on his shoulder, "My son said Miss Smoak will be in our private wing and she will be in our private wing." 

 

The nurse nods and walks away. 

 

Oliver turns to his Dad, "What are you doing here?" 

 

Robert hugs his son then releases him, "Thea called. S`he was terrified she killed Felicity." He smiles weakly. "Your Mom and Tommy are with her outside." 

 

Oliver nods. He doesn't know what to say. Thea didn't let this happen, he did. Robert leads Oliver to a small private waiting room. Robert sits down, but Oliver can't sit. He starts to pace. 

 

A doctor comes in, "Hello, I am Dr. Danvers." The doctor has short dark hair and a very serious look on her face. Oliver is nervous. 

 

"I--uh," Oliver's voice comes out choked, so he clears his throat before he continues, "I'm Oliver...I brought Felicity in." 

 

The doctor looks at his covered wrist asking him without asking. He moves his watch and shirtsleeve to show her his compass. She smiles at him, "Miss Smoak must have given you quite the scare." 

 

"Yes..:" He answers meekly. 

 

"Well, you got her injection in time, and your presence seemed to keep her calm. Once she was away from you, her heart did start to race, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." She smiles at him again. He just nods. He doesn't know what to say or do. 

 

"We are going to keep her overnight for observation. As her Soulmate, we can have a cot brought in for you if you'd like..." 

 

Oliver looks to his Dad. Oliver can't handle this; he doesn't know how to do this. His Dad must take pity on him, "My wife will be staying with Miss Smoak in our private wing." 

 

The doctor looks from one man to the other. She clearly doesn't understand what is going on here. Normally a Soulmate can't stand to be separated, especially when the other is hurt. Oliver wants to be there for her, but he can't. The doctor leaves the room. 

 

"Dad..." 

 

Robert hugs his son again, "I know. She scared you." 

 

Oliver looks at his Dad and he can't lie to him. He's lied to his Dad a million times in the past. "She did...but what scared me most was how scared I was...I-I...I can't do this, Dad." 

 

Robert puts both hands on his son's shoulders, "Listen to me Oliver, I know you don't understand all the feelings she brings out, and I know you're scared, but Son...you already love her. You're already connected..." 

 

Oliver steps back, "I don't want to be... _ I can't be! _ " Oliver grabs at his hair and bends over at the waist. It's too much. He can't do this. He stands back up and drops his hands to his sides, "I can't be who she needs...who she deserves..."

 

Oliver looks past his Father to see her Mother standing there. "My beautiful boy...you are exactly who she needs. You need to trust that you are who she needs and that she needs you. That she will love you..." Moira walks to him with her arms out to hug him. He steps back. 

 

"No. I can't. There was a time I  _ COULD _ have been....but not anymore. They broke me in a way that can never be fixed. She doesn't need me. She will never need  _ ME _ ." 

 

His parents both gasp. They never discuss that. No one ever talks about it. Everyone pretends nothing happened to him and that he isn't a shell of a person. They pretend his drinking, drugs and sex is just a phase, not a deficiency of character. He  _ KNOWS _ what he is, and who he is, and the person he is doesn't deserve someone like Felicity Smoak. 

 

"I can't do this..." He runs from the room with tears rolling down his face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised??? Yes? No?....
> 
> Next chapter...the aftermath of the emergency and some Delicity!! 
> 
> ONE last thought...almost everything in this story happens for a reason...a reason that will slowly be revealed over time...I am not writing this on the fly..it's been planned out.


	8. Aftermath and hard truths...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity each deal with the aftermath of her allergic reaction...A lecture from Diggle brings many things to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for your patience...I realize this story is unfolding slowly..that is how it was set up. Patience, my loves, and I promise all will be revealed. Many of you have questions...many I can't answer without spoiling it and since so many read comments I don't want to spoil it for them too.The pay off I think will be worth it.. I will say the most hotly debated question is abuse...which if you know me at all you know is a sore spot with me. If you read, "Shattered" you know that Tommy and Felicity's relationship had a basis in what I went through as a young adult...I have spent my entire adult life fighting for victims/survivors of abuse and would NEVER glamorize or romanticize it at all. Ever. In the next chapter it will become clearer what this part of the story is about and what happened. If you absolutely can't wait...feel free to DM me on twitter (I changed my name because my new job will have me in court often with the victims so for safety I had to change it) @flipflops214
> 
> Special thanks to @realityisoverrated for her words of encouragement, two my girls Christy and Steph...and to my dear Beta who let me weep last night and cried with me (I think). I love you all so much!

 

Oliver doesn't know where to go. He wants to go to Digg, but it's late and his kids are probably asleep. He can't ask Digg to come to him. Lyla is due any day now, and even he isn't  _ that _ much of an asshole; they don't need him and his problems weighing them down. He runs a hand through his hair. He takes another deep breath.

 

Oliver decides to go to Verdant. He calls a cab. The ride is quiet and quick. He keeps replaying in his mind when Felicity stopped breathing, until the meds took over. He felt like he was about to watch his worst nightmare come true. He was going to watch her die. Everyone who has always thought him irresponsible and unworthy are right. His breath starts to come out in quick pants. He stops and evens out his breathing. She is alive. She is fine.  He arrives at Verdant and enters from the side door. It's a secret entrance and exit Oliver had put in so he could bypass the front door and the crowd there. 

 

He puts his head down as he makes his way through the crowded club. He isn't in the mood to be recognized. He doesn't want to have to play the part of happy party boy tonight. He can't. He would normally only be down here to pick up a woman to lose himself in, but they hold no appeal to him. Not anymore. He dodges a couple who are trying to find a quiet spot to be alone. He snakes around the bar. The bartenders notice him but ignore him. They know better than to call attention to him when he is in stealth mode. He is definitely giving off a don’t fuck with me vibe.

 

He finally arrives at the office. They call it Tommy's office but it's really their office. Oliver owns half the club. He is more of a silent partner lately. He opens the door and is thankful it's empty and quiet. He walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink. He needs it. 

 

He sits down on the small couch. He remembers the last time he was in here. He was angry, jealous she could laugh and dance with Tommy. Now, he would sell his soul (if he had one) for her to be happy and smiling instead of lying in a hospital bed. He sits the glass down and stares at the far wall. He almost lost her and he never even  _ had _ her. He doesn't mean sex… For Oliver, this confirmed that he cares about her. He's wanted her sexually since the first second he laid eyes on her. Tonight, however, he realized while watching her deal with Ray, how  _ strong  _ she is and --  _ nice _ . Some might say she's sweet, and she is, but she has this core of generosity, a sense of fairness. She could have ripped Oliver apart, and Laurel, too. Instead, she offered up how they are all the same. Oliver knows that’s not true. Felicity is better than all of them. She is just a nice person with no ulterior motives. She has a purity about her that he should leave alone. He should leave her alone, but he feels pulled to her... 

 

The music suddenly gets louder and he knows Tommy must have opened the door. He looks and, sure enough, Tommy is leaning against the office door, arms folded looking down at him, 

 

"Digg is rubbing off on you. That's his judging me stance." 

 

"Why aren't you with Felicity?" Tommy asks him with his voice dripping with judgement. 

 

Oliver knows he should be, and it  _ is _ literally and physically hurting him not to be with her. His heart hurts and it hasn’t hurt like this in years. It’s like his body is longing for her, to be by her side. "I can't." 

 

Tommy sighs, "Can't or won't?" 

 

Oliver stands and walks to the window that overlooks the dance floor. He sees all of the people he has envied for so long. They don't have a soulmate. They don't have a person depending on them, to take care of them. They don't have some person that thinks they are the other half of them. 

 

He turns to Tommy, "Can't." Oliver tells his best friend, the man who has known Oliver as long as he can remember. The person who should know the answer already. 

 

"Oliver..." Tommy starts. He moves and sits behind his desk. 

 

It's clear to Oliver that Tommy doesn't understand. "Tommy. I can't be who and what she needs." 

 

Tommy shakes his head. "Do you really think she needs you for anything? You don't know her if you believe that.. She is strong, independent and has been taking care of herself just fine." 

 

Oliver’s jaw tightens as he starts to rub his thumb and forefinger together, “And whose fault is that? You met her first, you charmed her and once again...I’m second best.” 

 

Tommy’s eyes widen, “Don’t you dare blame me. You  _ KNEW _ her. Your  _ SOUL _ knows hers. You have the upper hand.” Tommy takes a deep breath, “I would never take her from you….even if I could.”

 

Oliver moves to sit across the desk from Tommy. "Let me ask you this: If I wasn't your best friend, if you hadn't known me your whole life....would you think I was good enough for Felicity?" 

 

What Oliver sees in Tommy’s eyes shocks him. Tommy considers Oliver for a minute. "No, not the man you’re pretending to be right now. The man I know is in there...yeah, he does.." He answers honestly. Oliver is slightly surprised that Tommy would say such a thing to his face. Tommy continues, "But it doesn't matter what I think. It matters what  _ SHE _ thinks, what she feels and what she wants." 

 

Oliver is stunned by his answer.  _ Does Tommy not remember what he's done to her?  _ "She hates me. She should hate me." 

 

Tommy sighs, "You know..if you let her in, she might surprise you. She  _ MIGHT _ understand if you told her everything." 

 

Oliver looks at Tommy like he's lost his mind. He hasn't even told Tommy everything. He can't tell Tommy, who knows him, and yet  _ Tommy thinks he can tell Felicity _ ? 

 

Oliver can’t keep the anger from his voice. "Do you think she could ever understand me breaking rules? I broke the law, Tommy. The fucking  _ LAW _ ! I paid a price for that Tommy...they broke me. This damn Society BROKE me...broke anything good in me…” Oliver’s voice softens, “She's perfect and plays the game." 

 

Tommy stares at him and then laughs, "You think she's that straight-laced?" He takes a moment to control himself, "Ollie...do you want the truth? Do you want to know what I really think of her and this?" 

 

Oliver waits a beat...then two, before he nods. 

 

Tommy smiles at him, "I don't know all the details." He holds up his hand to halt any further interruptions from Oliver. "But, I think she might admire you if she knew. I think she might think there is more to you than being a worthless rich boy." Tommy leans on his desk, "Dare I say, she would  _ respect _ what you did and why you did it." He sits back in his chair. "And you didn't ask but...I think that scares you more than her hating you." 

 

Oliver watches Tommy as he says those things. He hopes for just a moment that Tommy knows her well enough to know that she could understand him. Then he thinks back to everything he's done to her in her early years. He could have saved her tonight, and instead he failed her again. Twice. First he let Ray near her. Ray should have never entered her orbit. Oliver should have been there. Then again he failed her when he forgot her allergy, and she could have died. 

 

Oliver can't be with her. He can't taint her with his crimes, he can’t protect her like she deserves, he can’t be responsible for her, but most of all...Oliver can’t give her the love she needs.. He can't rob her of having someone who loves her a full life, a place in Society.. "I can't...she deserves more." 

 

Tommy curses him. "Do you think she will have more without her soulmate? A home, children? A  _ love _ ?"  Oliver’s heart misses a beat at the word “love”. Tommy stares at him, "Let me answer that for you. She probably won't. The Society will take it all away from her. She has no social standing and no money. She can't buy her way into things. Like it or not, you are her best chance at all of that, and in my opinion, you fucking owe her." 

 

Tommy gets up and walks to the door. "I have to close out the bar. You can sleep here if you want." Tommy shakes his head, clearly disappointed in Oliver and his decision to  _ NOT _ be with Felicity.  _ Tommy would be there... _

 

Oliver sits there for a few minutes before moving to the couch. He lays down and is asleep within seconds. He’s exhausted from the adrenaline rush earlier and all the truths Tommy threw in his face.

 

 

=========================

 

Felicity awakes in a very comfy bed. She opens her eyes to a room she doesn't recognize. She starts to replay the previous night in her head. _Oh gawd, did she actually go home with Ray Palmer?_ _Shit._ She looks down at her arm and sees an IV. She starts thinking, then remembers the peanut oil. She sits up quickly. 

 

"You're okay sweetheart." She looks and finds Moira Queen by her bed. 

 

"Where am I?" Felicity has been in the hospital before because of her allergy, but this doesn't look like a hospital room. The room is a soft gray color. The bed is a hospital bed but the tv is on a dresser that definitely isn't hospital issued. There are curtains on the windows and a rocking chair. Moira is standing beside a fancy cot. The room has soft lighting and has an overall homey feel to it. 

 

"You're in Starling General. The private wing for our family. Oliver saved you." She smiles at Felicity. 

 

She gulps. Moira must take it as something other than shock. She grabs a glass pitcher, a crystal glass, and hands her water. She helps her sip it through a straw.

 

"Better?" 

 

Felicity nods. The last thing she remembers is trying to tell them she was having an allergy attack. She doesn't remember what happened next. 

 

"Oliver got your epipen and held you until the paramedics arrived. He even rode with you in the ambulance." Moira smiles clearly happy and impressed. Felicity gets the feeling Moira thinks this is some romantic moment between the two. 

 

Before Felicity can say anything, which is good because she doesn't know what she would say, a doctor walks in. "How are you feeling today? I'm Dr. Danvers." 

 

Felicity shakes her hand. "You gave us all quite the scare last night." She smiles at Felicity then looks at her tablet which Felicity assumes has her chart on it. "I think you can go home as long as you have someone to watch over you...your parents, soulmate, sibling..." 

 

Felicity looks away. "I can take care of myself." 

 

Moira speaks up, "She can go home with me." 

 

Felicity turns to her, "You're supposed to be going to Gotham. I don't want you to cancel because of me. I can stay here another night." 

 

They stare at each other both refusing to back down. "This seems like a family matter...I will leave these instructions and discharge papers at the nurses’ station." 

 

"Felicity...you are my daughter..." Moira tells her with such sincerity Felicity has to fight the tears. She is about to tell her she isn't, and will never be, when Oliver walks into the room. 

 

_ Shit _ . She has to thank him for saving her life. She is looking into those too blue eyes and she suddenly remembers him whispering and begging her not to leave.... _ him _ . She gasps. 

 

"Come on, Smoak, I don't look that bad." He smiles at her. She hates that fake smile. Does he not realize she knows it's fake? 

 

"Rough night?" Felicity shoots back at Oliver. She delights in the tiny twitch of his jaw. Score...direct hit. She’s a bit proud of herself.

 

He moves closer to the bed, but Moira is still between them, "You could say that. It's not everyday a woman passes out in my arms and turns blue..." He smiles down at his mom. "At least not anymore." Felicity can’t help the small snort that escapes her lips as she rolls her eyes.

 

Felicity really watches him. She sees how the smile doesn't quite make it to his eyes and how he is trying to pull off relaxed nonchalance, but his thumb and forefinger rubbing together give him away. "Thank you...for saving my life." 

 

He looks at her in complete shock. He blinks several times, "It was touch and go when I remembered you telling me you've plotted my own death several times..." 

 

She smiles proudly at her confession of wanting to kill him,, "Yes, well thanks for giving me more chances to follow through." 

 

"Oliver, I was just telling Felicity she should come home with us.The doctor says she can’t go home alone. Someone needs to take care of her...I can cancel my trip." Moira looks to Oliver for support. Felicity smirks when Oliver looks stunned. 

 

"If she stays with us, we will have to file that she is my Soulmate..."  Oliver looks from his Mother to Felicity to see if she's going to react. If Felicity didn’t know better, she would think Oliver almost wants them to declare.

 

"He's right, Moira. Oliver is a single man, and if we don't want questions about my morality, which could hurt the company, I shouldn't be at your home overnight." Felicity could almost kiss Oliver for getting her out of this. "I will stay here another night. It's fine, really." 

 

Moira wrings her hands as Oliver stares at Felicity. "She could stay with the Diggles. They're married and have a decent standing within Society." 

 

They both look at her. " _ OR _ she can decide for herself and stay here."  Felicity hates hospitals, but she barely knows John Diggle and doesn't know his family at all.

 

"Fine. I will stay too." Moira tells them. "I will call your office and tell them you won't be in and then we can make ourselves comfy here." 

 

"Wait!" Moira found Felicity’s achilles heel. "Can I go into the office if I stay with the Diggles?" 

 

"Not today. But tomorrow you can, and I will push my trip back a day just in case you decide to stay with family..." Moira smiles at her, knowing she's won this battle. Thought the word “family” is a bit unnerving.

 

"Fine." Felicity pouts. She looks to Oliver who is staring at her oddly.

 

"I need to get to the office. I will send Digg by to pick you up later." Oliver leans down and kisses his Mom on the cheek. He looks down at Felicity and almost smiles at her. He then leaves the room. Felicity gets a chill once he leaves. What is going on with him. He’s almost  _ NICE _ .

 

==============================

 

Oliver leaves her room. He was so relieved to see her up and talking. He kept playing the moment she ate the peanut laced food over and over in his dreams. In one of them she died. He was left alone in this world. Oliver felt that if she left, everything good in this world would go with her. The world needs her. His family definitely needs her. He’s not sure how his parents, especially his Mom, would go on without Felicity. 

 

He finds Digg in the waiting room. "How is she?" 

 

"Fine, they're releasing her later today." Oliver motions for them to leave. Once in the elevator he turns to Digg, "She needs a place to stay tonight and I volunteered yours. I'm sorry..." 

 

Digg looks at him. Oliver tries not to fidget under his glare. "Your Mom allowed it?" 

 

Oliver shrugs, "Felicity kind of agreed, so she felt trapped, I think."

 

Digg shakes his head, "You're lucky I love your family. I'll call Lyla and tell her one more for dinner...or two?" He looks to Oliver. 

 

"One. I think I should keep my distance." 

 

Diggle doesn't say it, but Oliver knows he disapproves of his decision to stay away. He can't handle being close to her. His arms feel empty without her, and that is not good. None of this is good. He can't have her. She doesn’t want him, and he can’t blame her for that. 

 

===========================

 

Moira brings Felicity clean clothes and helps her change. Felicity doesn’t need the help, but Moira needs to feel helpful.  Moira smiles at her and is always trying to "mother" her. Felicity is trying so hard not to get used to being treated this way. It can't last. Sooner or later, Oliver will formally reject her. She's accepted Oliver will have to be the one to do it. She can't, she isn’t the one with the rich family and connections.  She can't walk away from Moira, Thea and even Robert. She isn't strong enough to do that now. Were it just Oliver, she wouldn’t care about the company or him.. _ okay, she would care about the company and all the people depending on the company. _ Now, she loves Thea and Moira as if they were her own. When they have to disconnect, it will be hard for her. She broke her rule of never getting attached. There is no way to keep them in her life once the rejection is formalized. 

 

"Are you sure you can't stay with us? We have plenty of room." Moira tries again to change her mind. 

 

"I’m sure.. It will be better if I stay with Mr. Diggle. The Society could get suspicious of me staying with you. It would be inappropriate for me to stay there." She says softly to the matriarch of the Queen family. "Is Thea coming by?" 

 

Moira's lips form a tight line as she shakes her head. "Thea blames herself for not knowing about your allergy." 

 

Felicity understands. She would probably feel the same way, "She had no way to know...I should have been more careful. I wasn't thinking after..." She stops, closes her eyes and shakes her head. She should have kept her mouth shut. 

 

"After...?" Moira asks, clearly curious as to what could upset Felicity so much. 

 

Felicity takes a deep breath and sits on the hospital bed.  _ Where is Mr. Diggle? _ "Oliver had a run in with someone at the restaurant." 

 

Moira looks at her, clearly expecting the rest of this story. Felicity was a fool to think it would be that easy. "I was having a drink, waiting for Thea, and a man approached me." She sneaks a peek at Moira who looks hopeful. 

 

"My son got jealous?" She smiles. 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "Over me? No. I think over Laurel Lance..." Felicity watches as Moira starts to put Felicity's things in a bag. Moira clearly isn’t pleased.

 

"Oh, she was there? And the man moved on to her?" She’s never heard Moira sound so cold. She’s alway so open and warm.

 

"Uh. No. The man is her Soulmate, Ray Palmer. Oliver told him to back off and something about me not being a part of this...whatever 'this' is." Felicity clearly hoping Moira will tell her.

 

Moira stops what she's doing at the name Ray Palmer. She comes to stand in front of Felicity and takes her hands in her own, "Listen to me, stay away from him. Please." She looks Felicity in the eyes and Moira looks scared. Almost like she did when Felicity first arrived and she was trying to ignore them all. "For that matter, stay away from Laurel Lance. She's nothing but trouble."

 

"What am I missing?" Felicity needs to know. 

 

"Ray hates Oliver. He blames Oliver for Laurel not being with him." Moira tells her. "Laurel....she uses Oliver's past to keep him close." Moira goes back to packing things up. 

 

"How? What can Laurel use? Because they slept together?" 

 

Moira looks at her and the sadness is almost too much for her. Moira has tears in her eyes, "No, Sweetheart. It's...Oliver did something he shouldn't have done. Laurel uses that against him." She sighs and sits down next to Felicity, "My Beautiful Boy has a highly overdeveloped sense of guilt. I know you don't believe that, but it's true. That’s what Laurel uses to get her way." 

 

Felicity thinks back to last night and how Oliver changed when Ray brought up his criminal past. She remembers Laurel pretending to cry and Oliver looking guilty.  _ What could he have done? _

 

There is a sharp knock on the door. "Come in." 

 

Mr. Diggle appears, "Hello. You ready to blow this joint?" He asks Felicity, who can't help but giggle. 

 

"Yes!" 

 

Moira smiles at them. She hugs Felicity, "I will be in the office tomorrow then leave from there. If you need  _ ANYTHING _ call me." She kisses her cheek. She stops and touches Diggle's cheek. "Take care of our girl." 

 

"Yes, Ma'am." Diggle opens the door and Moira leaves. He turns to Felicity. "Just you and me." 

 

She grabs her bag and he takes it from her, "Let's go. Lyla and the kids can't wait to meet you." 

 

Felicity rides in the back. She hates it, but she knows this has to be done. She is somewhat surprised to find the car stopping in front of a big two story house. It's beautiful with a well kept lawn. 

 

Diggle opens the door for her to step out. "I'll come back for your bag after dinner. Lyla is anxious to meet you." 

 

They walk up the sidewalk to the front porch. A woman opens the door. She looks like she is about to deliver a baby and she has one on her hip. She has short hair and a warm smile. Another child peeks around her. 

 

Felicity bends down, "Hello." She smiles at the preschooler. 

 

He smiles at her and hides behind his mom, "I'm Felicity." She tells him. Diggle stands beside her. "That is my son Connor." He takes the baby from his wife's arms, "This little nugget is Andrea, we call her Andy, and this is my wife Lyla and our soon-to-be-born baby." 

 

Felicity is a bit overwhelmed to watch Lyla and Diggle interact. They all went into the spacious house. Felicity looks around and you can tell a family lives here. It's warm and welcoming with toys strewed about. Lyla and Diggle are constantly touching one another or kissing. The children seem to be happy and healthy. It's beautiful, and it's also sad. 

 

While their parents cook Felicity gets to know Connor and Andy. Connor is five and Andy is three. They tell her all about their toys and welcome her into their lives. She can't help but smile about how open and honest they both are with her, a virtual stranger. The maternal instincts she has buried want to burst to the surface.

 

They are all called to dinner and each parent takes a child to wash their hands. She smiles at them. When they're all seated, Andy asks to sit next to Felicity. Diggle moves her booster seat to the chair next to Felicity. "You don't mind?" She shakes her head. 

 

They all start to eat. The children both completely engrossed with their meals. They'll take a bite and look to their parents. It's cute. 

 

"Felicity, Johnny tells me you are from Vegas?" Lyla asks between bites of casserole. 

 

"Yes. I lived there until college at sixteen." 

 

Lyla smiles, "I heard you were young when you went to college. Your parents must have been proud and scared. I can't imagine sending any of our babies across the country." 

 

Felicity shakes her head and for the first time in her life answers honestly, "My Mom died the day I got the acceptance letter, and my Dad had abandoned us and rejected her years before." 

 

She sees compassion in Lyla's eyes. Then she smiles at her, "Moira will be good for you. Every girl needs her Mom, and as for your Dad...Johnny and I are both allowed to carry guns--just throwing that out there." Felicity knows then that Lyla Diggle will be her friend. 

 

She smiles at her. "Good to know."

 

The rest of dinner is fun and easy with the conversation flowing freely. Felicity hasn't felt this relaxed since she arrived in Starling City. The closest is with Tommy, but with Tommy she has to be careful with how close she lets him get. 

 

Lyla is on the phone with work. She's already on maternity leave, but Felicity can tell she loves her job and they need her. Felicity offers to put Connor to bed since Diggle is rocking little Andy. 

 

Connor takes her to his room and it's covered in police cars and badges and all sorts of regalia. She knows Lyla works with Scope enforcement. Connor must love to go to work with her. 

 

He changes into his pajamas and has her turn her back. She smiles as she waits for him to tell her she can look. "Okay, 'city." He says her name so cute. She laughs as he crawls into his bed and hands her a book. 

 

She reads the book about a boy finding out he can be anything he wants to be. She is halfway through when Connor moves away and sits up. She looks to him, "You okay?" 

 

"Yep." He looks nervous, "You don't like Uncle Ollie?" 

 

She doesn't know what to say. "I- uh...Oliver and I just don't know each other." And what she does know she doesn't exactly like, but he doesn't need to know that. 

 

"He's super nice. He helped Mommy and Daddy...he babysits me and lets me have ice cream. He plays cars with me, too.." 

 

Felicity pictures Oliver on the floor playing cars with this adorable little boy. She can’t really picture the Oliver she knows playing with this child, or any child really.

 

"Story?" Connor asks. 

 

Felicity finishes the book. She looks and Connor is asleep. She watches and briefly wonders what it would be like to get to be a Mom. She will never know unless she can buy her way onto the Scope and find a suitable mate. She can’t imagine finding a man without a Soulmate or who is allowed to have children and loving him enough to have a child. The Scope is very choosy about who is allowed to procreate. She wipes at the tears falling down her cheeks. She slowly gets up. She tucks the covers tightly around the young boy and walks out. 

 

She finds Diggle in the kitchen. "Lyla gets tired easily these days. She said to tell you goodnight and she hopes to see you again soon." 

 

She sits down at the small kitchen table next to him. "May I ask you a question?" 

 

He takes a drink of his beer, "Sure. Can't promise to answer it." 

 

She nods. That's fair.  "How did you meet Oliver? It doesn't seem like you two run in the same circles." 

 

Diggle smiles at her, "No we do not and did not." He moves back from the table and looks at her, "I can't tell you. It's not my story to tell you. Oliver needs to do that when he's ready." 

 

Felicity looks at Diggle trying to figure him out. "Why? It's your story, too." 

 

"Because a man has the right to tell the woman he loves the worst part of himself, in his own time and in his own way." 

 

Felicity snorts, "Oliver doesn't love me. He tolerates me, barely." 

 

Diggle looks her straight in the eye, "Bullshit. You have thrown that man for a loop. He never expected to meet you, or like you, and he loves you." Diggle laughs, "He doesn't know it yet. But he does." Diggle eyes seen to see more than she wants him to see.

 

Felicity looks away. For years she wanted Oliver's love. She prayed for him to love her. She saw his life through peeks and glances when he was younger and he was her hero. The way he was with Thea. How loyal he was to Tommy. That was before she learned men don’t stay. The two men everyone should be able to depend on: their Dad and their Soulmate and both broke her heart the same day. 

 

"Felicity...I don't blame you for how you feel towards him. I don't. Just keep an open mind...he screwed up with you. I know it. He knows it..He has a  _ LOT _ of work to do for you to even want to be in the same room with him." Diggle gets up. "I'll show you to the guest room." 

 

Felicity follows him to the third floor. He shows her the room and the attached bathroom. She finds her bag in the bathroom with another change of clothes and pajamas. Moira Queen thinks of everything. She showers and climbs into the fluffy bed. She relaxes into the bed and is surrounded by the smell of Oliver. At first, it unnerves her, and she almost moves to the floor. She inhales deeply and the smell relaxes her....and she feels....safe. For the first time in over thirteen years Felicity Smoak falls asleep feeling safe.

 

 

=================================

 

Oliver had Diggle drive Felicity to his home, so Oliver is driving himself. He makes his way down to the garage. He moves to his car and finds Carrie leaning up against it.  _ Shit. _

 

"Mr. Queen." She says playing with the tie on her coat. It's a bit warm for a coat but women are always cold. 

 

"Carrie..you're going to miss your bus." He says as he steps to the driver's door. 

 

"I thought you could give me a  _ ride... _ " She says and drops her coat and she's only in her bra and panties. He sighs and looks away. 

 

"Carrie..." 

 

She moves towards him and he moves back. "I can't take you home. I  _ won't _ take you home." 

 

She backs him up against the car and tries to kiss him and he moves his head. " _ NO. _ " He tells her. 

 

She drops her arms and pulls her coat back up. "What is your problem?" 

 

He shakes his head, "Nothing, I just don't want to, okay?" 

 

She looks utterly confused, "You haven't called me in weeks, Ollie.  _ WEEKS _ . I've seen you at Verdant with Tommy and you don't take anyone else home either.. _.are you finally committing to Laurel _ ?" She snidely asks him. 

 

"It's none of your business, but no. This is over. For good. That's all you need to know." He takes out his cell phone and calls security. When the car arrives he tells them to take her home. 

 

He needs to go see Tommy and talk about the club. He doesn't want to go there tonight. He wants to go see Felicity. He looks at the time. Diggle will still be up. 

 

He gets in the car and heads for the Diggle's. He's halfway there when his phone rings. The car tells him, "Laurel Lance calling....Laurel Lance calling..." 

 

"Ignore." He tells the phone. 

 

Ten minutes later he pulls up outside of the Diggles’ home. His phone rings. He looks down and sees Laurel's picture that she put on his phone looking up at him. He sighs. He has a choice to make. He answers this call and she guilts him into coming over or meeting her at Verdant.  _ Or _ ...he goes up to that house, rings the bell and checks on Felicity. 

 

Oliver turns his phone off and tosses it in the glovebox. He gets out and heads up to the front porch. He knocks lightly on the door. He doesn't want to wake Lyla or the kids. 

 

Digg opens the door. "Been expecting you." He tells him.

 

Oliver isn't surprised, Digg knows him well... He follows him into the house and up to the room they consider his. Diggle opens the door quietly. Oliver moves into the dark room. The light from the hallway luminates her sleeping form. He watches her breathe in and then out. She's safe and sound. He feels like he can breathe again. He feels this pull towards her...he feels this crazy intense need to be close to her. He doesn’t understand it, but he feels...lighter when she is around.

 

He wants to sit down in the chair across the room and watch her. He knows he can't. He has no right to even be in here right now. She wouldn’t want him here with her, watching over her... He turns and walks out. He walks to the kitchen and sits in a chair. Digg follows him and hands him a cup of coffee.

 

"She's okay?" Oliver asks Diggle. 

 

"Yeah, man. She ate dinner with us. No peanuts, no nuts at all....the kids entertained her and she even put Connor to bed." 

 

Oliver smiles. His Godkids mean a lot to him. He would do anything for them. "She likes kids." It isn't a question, it's a statement. 

 

"She likes my kids, but they're pretty awesome kids." Diggle laughs. 

 

Oliver sips his coffee and nods in agreement. He isn't surprised Andy and Connor love her. Everyone loves her. He sighs. 

 

"Oliver? What's going on?" 

 

Oliver looks over at his friend, his brother. "Laurel. She's worried about Felicity, so she's hanging on tighter...she wants to move into the mansion with me." 

 

Diggle laughs, "Moira will never allow that." 

 

"Well aware." He states flatly, "Neither will the Scope Commissioner."

 

They sit there quietly for a few minutes, "She asked me how we met." Diggle informs Oliver.

 

Oliver almost chokes on his coffee. He looks nervously at Diggle. He puts both hands on the table and stares at them, "What did you tell her?" 

 

Diggle touches his shoulder for a second and Oliver looks up at him. "I told her to ask you. It's your truth to tell her." Oliver feels like he can breathe again. "But Oliver...you need to tell her." 

 

The chair squeaks across the floor as Oliver moves it so fast to stand. "I can't tell her." 

 

"Oliver...you can't keep this from her. She has a right to know." 

 

Oliver shakes his head,  "Digg, she already hates me! She thinks I'm the lowest of the low...." He pauses and runs his hand over his head. "Tommy thinks she will understand...but Tommy....he doesn't know what happened. Not all of it." 

 

Diggle studies him for a moment, "I think Tommy is right, and I do know all of it." 

 

Oliver looks at him for a moment searching his face to see if he's lying. "Lyla understood. Oliver, it's time to stop this image of the carefree billionaire party boy, time to stop with with the women....it's time to let the past go. Let Sara go. Trust Felicity.." 

 

Oliver considers how easy he makes it sound. Tell the one person who has always had the ability to cut him to the core the worst thing he's ever done. The thing he's done everything to keep from her. "No. She can never know the truth about me." 

 

Oliver walks out of the house and to his car. He turns to open the driver's door and Digg is on the other side of the car, "Oliver..."

 

"Digg, I can't tell her..."

 

Digg looks away then back to Oliver. It's dark, and only the street light offers them light, "Are you going to Laurel?" 

 

Oliver sighs. That's exactly what he was going to do. He can't fuck her, but he can let her yell at him. Let her take it all out on him. 

 

"Oliver, you don't deserve what is going on...let Laurel go with the rest of your past.." Diggle tells him. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, “I owe her.” 

 

“Fuck man, you owe Felicity. You  _ OWE _ that girl  _ everything _ ! She doesn’t deserve being jerked around.” Diggle shakes his head, “She’s here, right up those steps...everything you told me once you wanted when she was old enough...No, I haven’t forgotten those long nights when we didn’t know if morning would come for us...I remember your stories of her. I remember you wanting a future with her.” Diggle looks back to his house, “Oliver man, step up. Be who she deserves. Let the women go, let the mask you wear go, and fucking make it right.”

 

Oliver opens the door and gets in the car. He hates being reminded of telling Diggle his innermost thoughts and feelings. He thought they were dying. Yes, for a brief period of time he wanted a future with the bright girl that he knew would grow into an amazing woman. He wanted back here in Society, a wife, kids and a life with his Soulmate. Before they broke him. He drives to the end of the street. Right he heads home, left is the way to Laurel’s….He turns right.

 

Oliver arrives home. His parents are in the living room cuddled up on the couch. He watches them for a few minutes. His heart fills with thoughts of Felicity. He pictures the two of them in front of a small fire talking quietly and enjoying each other.

 

He turns to the stairs and finds Thea. "Is she okay?"  He knows she means Felicity.

 

"Yes. She's fine." Oliver sits down next to her. 

 

"I almost killed your Soulmate, Ollie. I'm so sorry." She starts to cry. Oliver puts his arm around her. 

 

"You didn't know. She's not mad at you. Call her soon." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

He smiles at her, "Yeah. Love you, Speedy. Now get in bed." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's past comes back to haunt him and it will change him forever.


	9. love changes everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's jealousy pushes his family...until a crisis and he learns a truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys...here is the chapter that I asked you to wait for...that he changes things. We aren't near done with this story so I hope you decide to stick with it. Thanks for all the support. My wrist is doing better...my birthday is Saturday so I HOPE to stay on track.

Felicity hates meetings where Oliver will be there. It’s awkward and his parents try to push them together. She adores them, but they need to stop.  She slowly makes her way into the boardroom with Barry and Ronnie by her side. They take their seats at the huge table. Felicity knows this won't be comfortable for anyone. She opens her tablet to make sure all her information is in order. 

 

"Felicity." 

 

She looks up to see Moira Queen at the head of the table. She gets up and walks to her. "Mrs. Queen." 

 

"You know you can call me Moira." She smiles lovingly at Felicity. Who can't help but smile back. Moira has wormed her way into her heart. 

 

"Probably not a good idea at work, as we’ve discussed.." Felicity looks around at the quickly filling boardroom, "I need to go take my seat." She doesn’t want to hurt Moira but she doesn’t want people to become suspicious of her relationship with the Queen family.

 

Felicity is walking back to her seat when Robert and Oliver walk in. She looks at him and swallows. He's handsome, and he did save her life...  _ Nope, not going down that road. _

 

"Hello, Dear." Robert says as he kisses her cheek. She never takes her eyes off Oliver. 

 

"Mr. Queen. How are you?" She asks and drags her eyes away from Oliver. 

 

"Fine. We missed you yesterday. Thea and Moira seem to have started seeing you outside of work..."  He teases her. 

 

Felicity laughs lightly. "That they have. They each take me to lunch. I need to stop that before I get fat!" 

 

"You're not fat." Felicity's eyes go to Oliver. 

 

"Uh...thank you?" Felicity says to Oliver. 

 

"You're looking good. Pretty." He clears his throat. "I should find my seat." He tells her as he walks away, his ears burning red. 

 

Robert leans over, "I think he likes you." 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "I'm not his type."

 

"Maybe his type is you." Robert says as he walks off to start the meeting. Felicity knows Oliver’s type is female of which she is one. Nothing else about her appeals to him.

 

Oliver sits down next to his Mom. "Hello, Darling." She says as he leans over and kisses the cheek she offered. 

 

==============================

 

He can't keep his eyes off her. He watches her studying her tablet. She gets this little crease on her forehead that is so adorable. Barry leans over and says something and she laughs and shakes her head. He loves to see her smile. He wants one of those smiles to be directed at him, because of him. He sighs. His Dad looks at him and smiles.  _ Great. _

 

His Dad calls the meeting to order. For most of the meeting he doodles on his notepad and sneaks looks at Felicity. She is intently listening to every presentation and taking notes. He knows she is head of IT and Applied Sciences, but they rarely come to board meetings. 

 

Oliver leans over to his Mom and whispers, "Why is Felicity here?" He can't help the way he says her name. He wishes he could, but he can’t.

 

Moira must notice because she smiles at him. "All the new tech is designed by her and her team. The instant data on your tablet so you can follow is done by her and her team in real time to make sure we all know the absolute latest information. "

 

Oliver looks down at the tablet perched in front of him and sees several links to articles, notes on the side and even helpful hints and explanations of things for people not part of that division. It's actually helpful and genius. He looks over at her and sees her busily typing away. He studies her for a moment. 

 

She's only nineteen and can come up with these ideas  _ and _ make them a reality. She runs  _ two  _ departments and he can tell she is respected by her team and many members of the board. His Soulmate is  _ remarkable _ . He blinks several times as his eyes fill with tears. He's proud of her. 

 

She must notice him staring, because she looks his way. Her brow crinkles in question. He just smiles, which causes her mouth to drop open. Ronnie leans in and  says something to her and her attention is back to her tablet. He wants to punch Ronnie. They were having a moment. He doesn’t like how close they’re sitting. He doesn’t like that he leans in and whispers to her. He gets this almost overwhelming need to go and drag her away from Ronnie. 

 

Oliver is lost in thought the rest of the meeting. He has said his whole life he wants nothing to do with her and soulmates or any kind of commitment. He considered her his Cross to bear...yet, when he looks at her, he  _ does _ . He wants to see her smile. He wants to hear her laugh. He wants to touch her and love her. 

 

_ Whoa. _

 

"Oliver.” His Mom nudges his shoulder, “ The meeting is over. Are you going to be home for dinner?" She smiles at him. Busted. She caught him staring again at Felicity.

 

"No. I think I will go out with Tommy tonight."

 

Moira sighs, "Okay. I am leaving for Gotham straight from work. I will phone Raisa and tell her it's just your Dad and Thea tonight then." She pauses for a moment, “You should check in with Felicity...it will be her first night alone since the incident.”

 

He kisses his Mom's cheek, "Have a safe flight." He can’t commit to checking in on Felicity. He’s teetering on the edge as it is. 

 

He turns to walk out and sees Felicity and his Dad talking. He can’t stand to see her talking to another man, even his Dad. It’s irrational and he knows it. His Dad’s past indiscretions play with his head. He knows he should walk away. He doesn’t... He walks right up to them. "Dad, you should be careful. People are starting to talk about your interest in the youngest ever head of a department.  _ Plus _ , you gave her  _ two _ departments." 

 

His Dad looks ready to kill him. He hears his Mom gasp behind him. He knows his Dad has cheated; he’s met the walking, talking proof of it... He isn't sure why he said what he said...he just hates that his family can be near her and he can't. He is jealous of his own Father.

 

"Oliver." Felicity whispers. He looks to her and sees tears in her eyes. She licks her lips and he wants to lick them, too. "I said you were done hurting me years ago and here you are--" She doesn't finish, she just shakes her head and walks out. 

 

Oliver turns to his Mom who looks gutted. She shakes her head and walks away. His Dad doesn't. 

 

"I can't believe you would imply something like that. First of all, I would never hurt your Mother again. I would never hurt  _ YOU _ that way, and lastly, Felicity isn't that type of person. She has earned everything by herself on her own merits. Unlike some."  Robert storms off, Oliver can only assume after his Mom. _ Damn it. _ He needs to apologize to them and Felicity. 

 

Oliver is left alone until Diggle steps into his line of sight, “That went well.” 

 

Oliver glares at him. “I need to get smashed tonight.

 

Diggle chuckles, “I always thought green would look good on you..” He tells Oliver. He rolls his eyes. He can’t believe he’s jealous of his own family. 

 

He takes out his phone, "Tommy?"

 

 

 

==============

 

Felicity can't believe the nerve of Oliver Queen!  _ How dare he imply she would sleep her way to the top? And with his Dad of all people! _ She’s pacing her small office trying to calm her nerves. 

 

She has come to adore Robert and Moira Queen. She didn't want to even _ like _ them once she realized Oliver Queen is her soulmate. She has done her best to avoid them, but they keep popping up in her life. Moira and Thea now take her to lunch constantly. Robert is always asking after her and giving her fatherly advice on handling investors who are more interested in her looks than her brains. 

 

For Oliver to say that... she falls into her chair. It hurt. It really hurt her. She said he would never hurt her again, and he did. He cut her deep. She has worked hard for everything but more than that-- he said it. She’s used to men implying this but for him to  _ say  _ it _? _ It proves soulmates are just a myth, a quirk. If they were real, her Dad wouldn't have left. Her Mom would be alive. Oliver would love her and never imply awful things about her. 

 

Or maybe they are real, just not for her. They're like fairy tales. They could be real and based in truth, just not her truth, not her reality.

 

She wishes she could just reject him, or him her, and it be over. That’s not how it works. Not in their world. If they do, they both lose everything. She will never own a home, have children or have basic human rights. It’s not fair. Nulls have it worse she reminds herself. The years of her Mom being a made Null taught her what the real world would be like for her. She sighs. Her mind wanders to her secret project. She could change the world with it. She smiles. She could make the world fair...even the playing field. If only...

 

She sits down to work the kinks out of the new system. That will calm her down.  It did well in the test run and seemed to work across the system with only a few minor issues. She can rewrite the code and start new beta testing this week if she gets it done tonight. 

 

Felicity is lost in her code when her phone doesn't stop ringing. She looks up to yell at Gerry and sees the lab is dark. She looks to the clock and it's after eleven.  _ Shit _ . She missed her bus, again. 

 

Who could be calling her this late? 

 

She grabs her phone and lifts the receiver. "Hello?

 

"Felicity? Finally! I've been calling your cell all evening. We need your help!" Robert sounds scared and miserable.

 

Felicity is about to ask with what when she hears a scream. 

 

"It's Thea...it's happening to her. She's-- I can't deal with it. I don't know how, and Moira is in Gotham." 

 

_ Shit. _

 

"I'm on my way. I have some things that can help." 

 

"I will send someone for you-- Mr. Diggle in the helicopter, if I can. If you need anything else, please ask him." There is a pause, and she is about to hang up when she hears him ask her, " _ You keep things with you? _ "

 

"I  _ NEVER _ know when they will come in handy. See you soon." 

 

Felicity runs to her small closet and pulls out her bag to double check everything and to count out her painkillers. She will share them with Thea. She rarely uses them anymore. Since she's arrived in Starling City, it is finally getting easier. Which is weird. The pain should be getting more and more pronounced since her blocking him isn’t working as well as it did with a continent separating them. However, she hasn’t felt the pain of him having sex since they met. She briefly wonders what that can mean?

 

She shakes her head to clear those thoughts. She receives a call from security telling her that Mr. Diggle will be on the roof in five minutes. She hates heights. She hates flying, but she can do it for Thea. 

 

==============

 

Oliver walks into the house to find Raisa in the kitchen searching for something. Oliver looks over at Tommy who shrugs. "Raise? Is everything okay?"

 

She peeks out from the pantry and looks at him. Just then Diggle comes into the room. She looks past Oliver, "Mr. Queen needs you, Mr. Diggle, upstairs now."

 

Oliver and Tommy move to follow him. She shakes her head. "You won't want to be there." 

 

Oliver hears condemnation in her voice. Raisa, his Raisa, has never spoken to him this way before. Not when he would come home drunk or high, or when he would disobey his parents or break laws. He is hurt by her words, he thinks to himself, as he runs up the stairs behind Diggle with Tommy by his side. 

 

When they get to the top of the stairs they hear a bloodcurdling scream. They all run towards the wing where Oliver and Thea's rooms are located. When they get to Thea's room, his Dad is standing outside talking to one of the younger maids. When Robert notices them, he leaves and walks up to Diggle. 

 

"John, I need you to take the helicopter to QC and get Miss Smoak. Thea needs her  _ NOW _ . I've already called her, if she needs anything, help her get it, and get back here as soon as you can." 

 

Oliver watches as Diggle turns and runs back down the stairs. A few minutes later he hears the family helicopter over the house. He looks into his father's eyes and sees tears. 

 

"Dad is Thea... is she okay?"  Oliver's voice comes out choked. 

 

"We are horrible men, Oliver. I don't even think we can call ourselves men..." He says with a voice full of sorrow. 

 

"Dad?" 

 

Just then, Thea's door opens. "Sir, she seems to have calmed down a bit." 

 

Robert nods, "Is she awake?"

 

"No, Sir. I think exhaustion has pulled her under." 

 

"Thank heavens." Robert replies. He walks over to the bedroom door and looks in on his daughter. Oliver watches his Dad, the strong, brave father he has always looked up to, who now looks broken.  _ What could possibly break his Dad?  _

 

No more than a half hour goes by with the three men in the hallway staring at the floor,  occasionally looking up at one another, when another scream comes from the room. 

 

"Damn youthful exuberance!" Robert swears. 

 

"Robert...I'm here, where is she?" 

 

Oliver looks at Felicity, and for the first time he sees her hair isn't perfect, her makeup is wearing off, and she looks like she has been crying. Oliver gets the urge to hit the person who made her cry and to cuddle her close. He remembers what he said to her and his Dad; he could be the reason she’s been crying.

 

"She is in her room. She begged for you. Her mother is out of town and..." Robert looks down at the floor clearly ashamed. Felicity rests her hand on top of his and he continues, "I never knew...I never understood..." Tears fall from his eyes, "I didn't know..."

 

She smiles reassuringly at him. "It's okay. I'm here now. I can help her through this." She looks around to Diggle, "Mr. Diggle, my bag please?" He hands her a rather large satchel. "Could someone please make her some tea and something to eat. Something light, her stomach might be upset?" 

 

Just then, Thea screams. Oliver goes to move into her room and his father stops him. "No son. Let Felicity go." 

 

The screams rise and subside twice more. Raisa eventually comes upstairs with a tray for Thea. 

 

"Mr. Queen, how is she?" 

 

"I don't know." He says forlornly. 

 

Oliver is confused. "Dad, is Thea sick? Should we call a doctor?" 

 

Robert shakes his head. Oliver looks to Tommy who shakes his head and then to Digg. "Oliver, Thea doesn't need a doctor. Felicity can help her." 

 

Oliver's head turns to his father as he weeps. "My God, I can't take this." Robert pleads.

 

Diggle steps forward, "Come Sir. Let's take a walk and maybe get some brandy." Robert shakes his head but follows after Diggle. He turns back, "Raisa, leave the tray with the boys and please get some rest. Thank you for everything." 

 

Raisa hands Oliver the tray and he sits it on the floor. She turns and walks away, saying nothing to him. Oliver won’t lie, that hurt his feelings. 

 

"Tommy, what do you think is going on?" 

 

Tommy looks like a deer caught in the headlights, "I have no idea." 

 

The two men sit on the floor on either side of Thea's bedroom door. Both men stare at the wall opposite of them. After an hour or so, Oliver isn't sure, the door opens. Felicity steps out and looks around. 

 

Oliver stands, "How is she?" 

 

He looks at Felicity and sees tear tracks on her face. "She will be fine for now." She tells him. For the first time, Oliver sees warmth and sympathy in her eyes. "The first time is always the worst." 

 

Felicity bends down and grabs the tray. She heads back into the room leaving the door open. Oliver starts to follow when Tommy grabs his arm, "I need to get back to the club; I was only giving you a lift home." 

 

Oliver nods and follows Felicity into the room. He leaves the door open. He's not sure why. He looks around Thea's room. He hasn't been in here in years. It's no longer full of her toys and dolls. She has a bulletin board and an easel in here now. She has drawings she's done. He can't make them out because the only light is coming from the window where the moon is full and the pale light from the hallway. 

 

"Felicity?" He hears Thea whisper her voice so low and insecure it breaks his heart.

 

Felicity moves to the bed and climbs in. She sits with her head against the headboard and Thea crawls into her lap. Thea may be older, but she needs Felicity, that is plain to see. Oliver sits in the darker side of the room in a chair by Thea's bed. 

 

He hears Felicity making soothing sounds. 

 

"Will it always hurt this much?" Thea asks, her voice sounds exhausted.

 

He can hear Felicity sigh, "No, my love, it won't. The first time is the absolute worst. After that it-- it gets easier, or perhaps we get accustomed to it." 

 

Oliver is lost. What are they talking about? 

 

"I am sort of glad Mom isn't here. She would have been a wreck. Dad was bad enough. When I fell over at dinner, he went nuts.” She pauses, “Thanks for coming." 

 

Felicity makes a little giggle sound, "I will always be here for you. I mean who else will drag me to lunch twice a week?" 

 

Thea laughs softly. "My brother, if he wasn't an idiot." 

 

Oliver feels gut punched. He knows his Mom and sister have both fallen for his Soulmate, but he had no idea how much. 

 

"Felicity?" She asks softly, "Did your Mom teach you all that about surviving it?" 

 

He can feel the room change. He knows Felicity knows he's here, but Thea does not. If he were a gentleman he would leave, but he isn't, so he won't. 

 

"No, Thea she did not."

 

"Why not?" 

 

There is a long pause and Oliver knows she is looking in his direction, even if she can't see him. 

 

"The night it happened the first time, my Mother was dealing with her own broken heart." 

 

Thea sucks in a breath, "Oh no. What happened?"

 

Oliver has learned one thing about his Soulmate, she is secretive and keeps things inside. He remembers her pain of her Dad leaving her. It's one reason he got drunk. The pain was overwhelming him.

 

"It was the day my father, her Soulmate, left her and rejected her. She was never the same after that. I ran to her room when the pain became too much, but I saw her crying softly in her bed and I couldn't add to her burden. I went back to my room."

 

Thea sits up to look at Felicity, "You went through this alone?" 

 

Felicity opens her arms to tell Thea to come back to her arms and Thea does, "Yes. Every time. I eventually learned to control my reactions and then I learned to keep him out of my thoughts, my head and my pain receptors. It took awhile, but I did it." 

 

Felicity moves and grabs the cup of tea for Thea and hands it to her, "Drink up." Thea does as she's told. 

 

"I know Ollie lost his virginity on his sixteenth birthday, and your birthday is two days after, right?

 

"Yes." Felicity whispers. 

 

"You had to deal with this when you were  _ six _ ? And  _ alone _ ?" Thea is getting angrier, and it finally hits Oliver. The Soulmate bond that made him feel like he was having a heart attack does the same to the other half? Oh, God. He had no idea. He thought she felt what he felt. His Mom said she would feel his betrayal and would feel his elation...he thought, he thought that meant exactly what he felt. That wasn’t so bad, and it only lasted ten minutes... Wait. What Thea went through lasted hours. Oh god...oh god... _ what did he do to her _ ?

 

Oliver swallows the bile rising in his throat. He did that to her when she was six, and she suffered alone. The precious girl who was so full of life and so happy went through hell because of him. She did that alone. He is a horrible, horrible man. He pulls at his hair.  He vows to never betray that bond again even if his dick will let him. He can't do that to her, not again. Not ever. How.... _.how did she survive it _ ? 

 

"It's okay. My Mom had her own issues to deal with and I needed to learn to cope. It made me stronger in the end." 

 

Thea lies back down in Felicity's arms, "I hate him for doing this." 

 

"Oh Thea, your Soulmate may have had a one time lapse in judgment-- maybe twice like your Dad. Don't write him off yet." Felicity hates to bring up Robert’s past but everyone at QC talks about it. 

 

Thea sits back up, "Not him. Ollie.  _ How could he do this to you _ ? You were a child, and he kept bringing this pain on you. I felt like I was dying and begged to die before you came with your potions and mind tricks. I hate him."

 

"Thea...." Oliver finally says from his spot in the room. 

 

He watches as she crawls across the bed and turns on the light. Oliver gasps when he sees her. She looks like hell. She looks like someone who is bedridden with the flu for a month. It's then he notices her eyes. Thea has always loved him, no matter what, and now she's staring at him like he is the most evil monster she's ever met. 

 

" _ How could you do that? _ " 

 

Felicity scoots off the bed. His eyes drawn to her. "Thea..." She says, "Oliver did what he did to me, not you. Don't hold that against him, please. I am fine. You don't need to be angry at him on my behalf."

 

Oliver's mouth falls open. She has the perfect opportunity to divide him and his family. She doesn't take it. 

 

"But Felicity--" Thea starts and Felicity is shaking her head. 

 

"What happened is between me and Oliver only." 

 

Thea looks at her and squints. She then slowly nods her head. Felicity grabs the soiled bedding she must have changed. "I'm taking this downstairs, then finding Mr. Diggle or calling a cab and going home. I think you're okay for tonight. If you need anything else, please call me." And with that she walks out of the room.

 

He turns to Thea, "You're a damn lucky man, Oliver Queen." 

 

"What?"

 

"She cares about you. Down deep. So deep she doesn't know she cares and you love her. I see you watch her. The way you react when any man gets close to her. I know you asked Mom to take her to lunch and on the days she can't, she calls me." Thea crawls out of her bed and walks to her bathroom. "I am taking a shower now.” She pauses, “This isn’t over. I’m not done being mad at you. But I know you’re probably beating yourself up over this, so I’ll wait.”

 

Oliver watches Thea close the door. When she finally turns the water on, he stands and walks to the window. His feelings for Felicity seem to be on a roller coaster. He doesn't always know how he feels about her. He does hate when other men are around her, he feels a need to protect her and take care of her. He wants her happiness above anything.... _ is that love _ ?

 

Oliver runs out of the room, "Felicity?"  He’s frantically looking for her. He needs to talk to her, he needs to tell her… he has to let her know he didn’t know. He never would have..

 

He finds her by the front door. "I'm just calling a cab and I will be out of your hair." She tells him without looking up. She assumes he wants her gone. That’s the last thing he wants. 

 

"I-- I am sorry." He rocks back on his heels. He's never really apologized to anyone before. He's said the words, but he rarely meant them. Usually when he says the words it’s to get what he wants from someone. This time he needs her forgiveness. He needs to atone for this. 

 

She looks up at him. "Uh. Okay." Oliver’s heart breaks a bit more. She really doesn’t think he can feel anything. Worse, she thinks he _knew_ and did this to her. Oh god _, how could he have done this_?

 

He steps closer, and she puts her phone in her pocket. "I thought you'd feel just a pain in your chest like I did...I was so selfish..." 

 

She studies him for a minute, "Yep. You were." 

 

He nods. doesn't know what else to say. "I don't know what else to say. I could beg for forgiveness.” He falls to his knees, “Because I am so sorry Felicity. I swear on everything, on my family, I didn’t know. I had no idea. No one ever said it would be like that for you…” 

 

She looks down at him. He sees the confusion, the hurt and the mistrust. “You would have stopped had you known? Never done it? You expect me to believe that?” 

 

Oliver rises slowly from his knees. He licks his lips and thinks about what she said. He owes her the truth. She deserves that and so much more from him. “At first? No. I wish I could say honestly yes, but, I don’t know, and probably not when I was 16. I was dumb and selfish..” 

 

“ _ WAS _ ?” 

 

He almost smiles. She never lets him get away with shit. He actually likes that about her, “I think after….after what I went through, after meeting Diggle, I wouldn’t have. I would have found another way to escape my demons.” 

 

Felicity is watching him intently. He almost balks under her gaze. He needs to stand still and let her appraise him. Let him see how vulnerable he is and how sincere his words are.”

 

She watches him carefully as she asks her next question,. "Do you really honestly and truly feel bad?" Oliver’s chest fills with hope. Maybe she  _ can _ forgive him. 

 

He steps closer to her. He can feel her breath on his chest and then she looks up at him. "Yes. I've never meant an apology as much as I mean this one." He pauses and gathers his thoughts, "I see what you went through, and I vow to never do that to you again." He takes a deep breath, "You have no reason to believe me or trust my word, but I mean it."

 

She looks completely shocked. Then she schools her features, "Because of Thea..." She whispers. 

 

He goes to put his hands on her shoulders, but he won't violate her personal space that way again and drops his arms. "No. I won't do it again because of you. I was wrong, and I hurt you. I inflicted pain on you that I thought I was protecting you from ME or me from you....May I ask you something?" 

 

She searches his face, "I'm not giving up sex for you...I really like it..." She tries to break the tension.. He won't back down. "Okay...ask." 

 

"Why did you keep me from feeling it?" He doesn't understand. “The pain...you could have made me suffer.”

 

"I didn't...not always. You blocked me too." He knows he did, but that wasn’t about sex that was about something much worse. He thought he protected her from so many bad things yet he caused her pain. He waits for her to finish and he doesn't think he's breathing, "I don't think anyone should feel that. Just because you did it...two wrongs don't make a right. How does hurting you make me any better than you? This isn't an eye for an eye thing. " 

 

Oliver feels his chest ache. He feels every fiber of his being focusing on the woman in front of him. He can't kiss her even though he wants to kiss her more than he's ever wanted to kiss anyone before. He decides to be honest, "I want to kiss you...I know that I can't...but it doesn't stop me from wanting to kiss you." He really wants to wrap her in his arms, kiss her and promise to protect her forever from anything and everything that could hurt her, including him. 

 

He watches confusion, anger and something close to, but definitely isn’t, respect. Before she can say anything, they’re interrupted.

 

"Ready Felicity?" Diggle asks her. They both pull back.

 

"Yes, Digg. I was trying to call a cab, but if you can drop me off?" 

 

"I can. See you tomorrow, Oliver." 

 

Felicity stops and turns to him, “Thank you for the apology...I can’t say I forgive you or that it’s okay. At least not yet.” She shrugs.

 

Oliver watches her walk out and he knows that she just left with his heart and probably what is left of his soul. The strange thing is, he's okay with it. He knows they're safe.  He knows, his Soul (what’s left of it) feels that Felicity Smoak is the one person for him; she is good down to her core, better than he deserves, and she wouldn’t hurt him purposely. She is his other half. He would die for her, he would kill for her. He can think of very few things he wouldn’t do for her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...poor Oliver...
> 
> Group hug?
> 
> I will be answering comments from the last chapter today.


	10. what falls away, what's left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity both deal with the Aftermath of what happened with Thea. Both turn to those closest to them to sort out what it means...if anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your continued support of me and my little story. We are almost done with what I consider Part 1 of this story. This doesn't mean we are almost done with this story...just this part of it!

Felicity and Digg are in the car and she feels antsy. She doesn't know what to do with this new information. She turns to Digg, "Is he honest?" 

 

Digg drags his eyes from the empty road, "Oliver?" 

 

"Yes. Is he honest?" 

 

Digg is staring at the road ahead, "He tries to be...depends on the subject." 

 

Felicity looks out the passenger window. A million thoughts are running through her head.  _ How could he not know? _ She starts and stops several times before she blurts it out, "Does he really not know what happens to the Soulmate that is cheated on?" 

 

Digg looks at her, "You mean the heart attack? Sure...everyone does." 

 

Felicity thinks back on all the books she's read, the people she's talked to and it's never come up. How could they all never think about it...Cooper...he would know. He and his Soulmate had that weird deal where they could sleep with other people. 

 

"No...that's not all it is for the other half. You and Lyla never broke the rule?" 

 

Digg smiles, "No. Neither of us did. Even after we divorced and left each other. We lost our compass and could have...but we didn't." 

 

Felicity smiles, too. That's beautiful.

 

"Are you saying you didn't just feel the burning and heartache?" 

 

She shakes her head. She can't talk to him about this. She turns away. Digg doesn't question her. She is thankful for that. She doesn't have it in her to talk about it. There is only one person who can understand her with this. 

 

They pull up out front and she hops out. She turns back to say goodbye. He's staring at her, "Felicity...are you okay?" 

 

"I will be..."

 

She runs up the stairs to her apartment. She is getting much better at the stairs. The daily cardio makes her nightly ice cream seem like less of a bad thing. She puts her key in the lock and enters her small refuge from the world. She puts her back against the door and slides down. She rests her head on her knees. 

 

There are so many thoughts running through her head. Thea didn't know because Moira never told her, so Oliver might be telling the truth.  _ Does that really change anything? _ Yes...and no. He still cheated on the bond repeatedly. He still hurt her after meeting her. He had no problem bringing Helena around or insinuating she would sleep with his Dad for a job... Yet, knowing he didn't  _ KNOW _ how much he was hurting her, when he had sex with other women,  does oddly make it better. Not better... _ less _ . It makes it less. She thinks back to her time in Starling and how she hasn't used her kit or her pain pills. If the bond is stronger, and Oliver is with women...no. No way has he been abstinent.

 

The biggest thing: Oliver apologized and she doesn't think he does that much. He said he would never hurt her again. He looked into her eyes and she felt the truth of his words. She felt...she felt  _ connected _ to him. A real connection she hasn't felt in years. 

 

Felicity puts her forehead to her knees and lets the tears fall freely. She always wanted him to stop. She always wanted an apology. There is this huge weight off her chest. This doesn't make everything better, not by a long shot. It does make her see  _ HOW _ he could do it, but not why. 

 

She slowly stands up and walks to her desk. She turns on her desktop computer and pulls up Skype. She knows it's late, but she needs her best friend. Felicity's heart stops until the very sleepy voice of her oldest and dearest friend's image is clear on her computer. 

 

"What's wrong? Do I need to meet you in the desert with a shovel and some acid?" Iris West asks. Felicity can see she's lying in her bed on her side, with her tablet supported by a pillow probably. Felicity wishes she was in her pj's and was in the same position; then it would be like they're in the same room sharing secrets. 

 

"I'll wait. Go change, and call me back. I can get some water." 

 

Felicity is glad. For once her brain-to-mouth filter isn't the worst. She disconnects. She goes to her bedroom and changes. She walks back to the front door and grabs her bag with her tablet. She walks to her room, grabbing a bottle of wine and forgoing a glass on her way. 

 

She calls Iris back, "Okay, Smoak, what's wrong?" 

 

She sighs, "He apologized!" 

 

Iris blinks a few times, "Who? What?" 

 

"Oliver. He apologized to me tonight. Sure, it doesn't make everything better, but knowing he didn't know, and he swore he will never do it again...fuck...I don't know what to do." 

 

Iris stares at her. Felicity is getting nervous, "Felicity? Who is Oliver and what did he do?" 

 

Felicity feels immediate guilt. She hasn't talked to Iris in weeks. She hasn't told her about Oliver being her soulmate or the Queens, or even Tommy. She's a sucky best friend. She was so lost in her new world, she forgot to include her best friend. 

 

"Iris...I met him...my Soulmate." She whispers.

 

Iris sits up, "Oh my god." 

 

"Yep. He's Oliver Queen." She states flatly. 

 

" _ THE OLIVER QUEEN _ , hottest man in America... _ That _ Oliver Queen? The one women fall all over...oh..." Iris pauses. "It all becomes so much clearer..." 

 

She can always count on Iris to get it. "Yep...that is my Soulmate." 

 

"He apologized, huh?" 

 

"Yes..." Felicity ponders whether or not she should tell her about Thea, "We have a mutual friend who was betrayed tonight....and he didn't know...neither did his Dad...about the pain." 

 

Iris sighs, "It's not like it's talked about. Until you told me, and I experienced it with you, I had no idea about it." 

 

Felicity realizes that no one talks about it. "Why do you think no one talks about it?" 

 

Iris is thinking. That's one of her favorite things about Iris; she always thinks things through and doesn't give you platitudes. She finally decides what to say, "I guess it's like childbirth...the pain doesn't seem so bad once you have the great love of your life." 

 

Felicity sits up and chugs from the wine bottle. She sits the bottle against the headboard of her bed. "I'm screwed. It'll always suck for me." 

 

"Are you sure about that?" Iris asks. Felicity knows she means it. This isn't about pushing her to be with Oliver or a great love. 

 

"I am sure. Oliver and I are one of the kinks in the system." Felicity rolls onto her back. "Even if he were faithful...had been faithful...him and me? We don't make sense. He's a party boy with absolutely no depth. As long as he can drink and have sex, he doesn't care about the world around him." 

 

Felicity knows that's not entirely true. He does care about some people and some things. "Then there's me..." She rolls back on her side, "A couple of my employees, I think, will help with it...the project." 

 

Iris sits up and moves her tablet, "Seriously?" 

 

"Yeah...I think the three, or maybe five, of us can do it." 

 

Iris smiles at her, "Felicity Smoak...I knew you'd change the world one day." 

 

Felicity smiles. One day. "I should let you get back to sleep. Thanks for being there."

 

"Always, babe. Call me any time." Iris blows kisses at the screen, "Next time call me before there's too much to catch up on." 

 

Felicity laughs and blows her a kiss. They both disconnect the call. She can change the world. She needs to remember that her changing the world means no attachments to people...she rolls over onto her side, except she already cares about the Diggles, Tommy and the Queens.  _ Damn it _ . 

 

She goes to her tiny kitchen and grabs a pint of Mint Chip. It's a mint chip with wine kind of day. She moves to her little living room and eats her ice cream. She looks out over the city. This place was her fresh start. 

 

She's meeting the guys Sunday to reveal her project to them. She needs to get sleep and be ready for them to turn her in. She tosses away her container and heads to bed.

 

========================================

 

Oliver watches her walk out the door. When he hears Diggle's car drive away, he turns and heads for the kitchen. He needs a drink or ice cream. 

 

Oliver finds his Dad at the kitchen island. He thinks back to the night his Dad told him not to cheat on Felicity. When she was just some child a million miles away.  _ Damn it; _ he should have listened. He should have played by the rules, and he wouldn't have hurt her like this. 

 

He looks closer and sees his Dad is crying. He walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. His Dad turns into him and Oliver, for the first time in his life, is the strong one. 

 

"Oliver, I hurt your Mother...I did that to her and she forgave me! She married me and gave me two beautiful children and a life I don't deserve." 

 

Oliver pats his Father's back. "Dad...I think she loves you enough to look past what you did. She built a family and a company with you." 

 

His Dad pulls away. "Sorry son." He wipes his tears. "It's been an emotional night."

 

Oliver walks to the freezer and grabs some ice cream. He hasn't wanted any of this in years. Weird. He decides to forego the bowl and eat it straight from the carton. His Dad laughs. 

 

"You haven't had that in years. Since before..." 

 

Oliver nods, "Yeah. Tonight just seems like a mint chip kind of night." Oliver takes a big bite and lets it melt in his mouth before swallowing. "Dad?" 

 

"Hm?" His Dad looks up from his bowl of ice cream he got before Oliver arrived. 

 

"I didn't know I was hurting her....like that..." 

 

His Dad almost smiles at him, "And you regret it?" 

 

Oliver thinks about it, "Yeah." He takes another scoop. "You were right. I do want her, and I do regret it." 

 

His Dad watches him for a moment. "I am glad to hear you say that. She's an amazing woman. You'd be lucky to have her." Robert sits down his spoon and looks Oliver in the eye, "Do you regret all of it, Son?" 

 

Oliver knows what his Dad is asking him. Does he regret Sara and the aftermath. "I wouldn't take that back, Dad. What I did...it was illegal, but some things are worth breaking the law over." 

 

Robert watches Oliver and he starts to squirm so he babbles. Something else that is new, "I regret hurting Felicity as a kid. I regret not falling over myself to make her happy and show that even if I don't deserve her...I'd do anything for her." 

 

Robert's smile lights up his face. "I guess something good came out of this night." 

 

The two men go back to eating their ice cream. 

 

"Dad? Ollie?" 

 

"In the kitchen, Speedy." Oliver stands up and starts towards his sister. He hugs her. "I am sorry. I know that isn't enough, but I told Felicity I am changing my ways and will  _ NEVER _ do that to her again." 

 

Thea pulls out of his arms and looks up at him, "Really?" 

 

He pulls her in and rests his chin on her head, "Yeah. I meant it." 

 

"Ollie, I'm hungry..." He drops his arms and laughs. 

 

"Do you want me to get you something?" 

 

She looks at the two most important men in her life, "Ice cream, please!" 

 

They both laugh and spoon her some of theirs. They are all eating silently until she clears her throat. "I have a question. I don't want to hurt either of you, but I need an answer." 

 

"Okay." Their Dad tells her and Oliver has a feeling he knows the question. 

 

"Did you think  _ HE _ will ever love me or regret it?" 

 

Oliver sighs. He pictures Felicity as a little girl wondering about this and having no one to ask. No one to reassure her.  _ Fuck _ . "I do. I regret it and I'd give anything to take that pain from her..." 

 

Robert walks to his daughter. "Thea, I regretted it before I knew how bad the pain is for you. I love your Mom with everything I have, and I would be lost without her in my life. I am lucky she forgave me. I am certain your Mate will feel the same way about  you." 

 

Thea hugs their Dad. "I hope you're right." 

 

They all eat their ice cream for several minutes. "Did anyone call Mom?" Thea asks the men in her life. 

 

"I will do it in the morning. She will want to come home and there are no commercial flights. She wouldn't want to wake the pilot." 

 

After they finish their ice cream they all go to their separate rooms. Oliver walks to his room and grabs his phone from his pocket. There are several messages from Tommy. One from Diggle saying Felicity is home safely. He never doubted Diggle would get her home safely. 

 

Oliver changes his clothes and lies down. He texts Tommy what happened with Thea. He waits five seconds and hears Tommy's ringtone. "Thomas..." 

 

"Don't call me that. Only Malcolm does that." Tommy chides him. " _ THAT _ screaming...that  _ torture  _ is what Felicity and all Soulmates go through?" 

 

Oliver sighs, "Yeah." 

 

"My god. Ollie! How did she survive that?" Tommy is crying, he can hear it. "She was a child...alone..." 

 

Oliver feels his heart stop. These are all things he's said himself. He knows all this, but hearing Tommy talk about it, and knowing he's right, brings it all back to him. He takes a shuddering breath. "I apologized and I promised her I would never do that again...even if my dick cooperates. I won't hurt her again, Tommy." He is getting the impression lately he will be able to have sex again...but only with her, which means celibacy. He's oddly okay with it. 

 

"Good. If you do, I will personally get Diggle to kick your ass!" They both laugh. They both also know that he means it, and Diggle will do it. 

 

"You have my blessing." Oliver yawns, "I need to get some sleep." 

 

"Later, Buddy." Tommy hangs up. 

 

Oliver falls asleep with thoughts of Felicity and how exactly to make up for the horribly cruel thing he did to her. 

 

===========================================

 

Felicity wakes up early on Sunday morning. She called Tommy, who thankfully said they can talk about things later, yesterday. She needs to use his club to meet with the guys.Tommy never asked her why, he just gave her permission. 

 

She catches the bus to The Glades. There is a young man on the bus and the driver. She knows not to look at him or give him any indication she is interested. She is playing in her head what she needs to say to the guys. She knows this could change everything. She sees her stop and gets up from her seat. She is nervous. She hasn't been this nervous in a long time. She pulls her bag up higher on her shoulder. As she exits the bus, the young man exits, too. 

 

She turns towards Verdant which is less than a block and one alley away. All of her senses are focusing on this guy behind her. She is fairly certain she can take him...if she has to, but she will never let him have her bag. 

 

Finally, Verdant is in sight. She sighs with relief until she hears, "Hey...Blondie." 

 

She sees red; she hates when guys do that. Do they not realize how insulting it is? Do they think she is just the color of her hair? She spins around, "What. Do. You. Want?" 

 

He throws his hands up, she assumes to show he means no harm. She crosses her arms and stares at him, "I was simply going to ask if you know where Verdant is?" 

 

She points behind her. "There. What do you want there on a Sunday?" 

 

He jogs to where she is and stops, " A job. I was sort of brought her and dumped." 

 

She relaxes a bit, "A made Null?" 

 

He shakes his head, "I was born with one of these." He holds up his left wrist to show his compass, "In the Outskirts. They found me when I was arrested and the cops reported me." 

 

She tilts her head and studies him, "You were born out there and they brought you in and just left you?" That is horrible. He will have no idea at all about Society or the rules. 

 

"More or less. I have a 'keeper' but I don't think she's telling me the rules properly." 

 

She sizes him up. He's young, her age, maybe younger. Dark hair and blue eyes. He's wearing clothes that definitely aren't suited for Society. 

 

"Did they send you here to get a job?" She starts walking the last bit to Verdant and he walks next to her. 

 

"No. They want to put me in some job on the other side of town. I don't think I'll fit in." He looks away, clearly ashamed by his lack of knowledge about Society. 

 

"My name is Felicity...Smoak." She turns her head and smiles at him. 

 

"I'm Roy Harper." 

 

"You're in luck today, Roy. Tommy, the owner is a good friend of mine, and I think I can put in a good word for you." 

 

They walk into Verdant together. Tommy is seated at the bar and it looks like he's going over the books. He must hear them, because he looks up at her and smiles until he spots Roy beside her. He is off the bar stool and over to them quicker than she's ever seen him move. 

 

"Felicity, who is your friend?" 

 

"Tommy Merlyn, this is Roy Harper. We rode the same bus here today and he needs a job." 

 

Tommy looks Roy over, then his attention is on her, "We've discussed picking up strays, Smoak." He teases her. 

 

She smiles at Tommy and put her arm around Roy, "I know, but can we keep him, please? He followed me home and everything!" 

 

They both laugh and Roy looks slightly offended. 

 

"Roy? What is your story?" 

 

Roy shifts uncomfortably. Felicity feels for him and already feels a bond to him. She lifts his arm, "Compass. He was born and raised in the Outskirts. They brought him here when they discovered this thing and dumped him here." 

 

Tommy watches Roy for a minute. Felicity knows Tommy wants to help the kid. "Where are you staying?" 

 

"For now, at the police bunker until I get a proper job."  Roy tells them clearly not realizing  _ THIS _ is not a sanctioned-by-Society job for him. 

 

"Okay...we don't offer housing for employees since most are Nulls...I can give you a job, as for a place to stay..." Tommy looks to Felicity. 

 

"I can probably get him in at QC Housing...if I hack the accounts and make it seem like he qualifies...which I can do, but it's illegal..." Felicity finishes with a cheeky grin. 

 

"Hey, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just really want to go home, but they won't let me..." Roy seems almost like a young kid. 

 

Felicity wants to hug him. Tommy moves in and tosses an arm over Roy's shoulder, "Smoak likes to live dangerously and clearly you do, too. You'll fit right in." Tommy looks over at her, "Your guests are in the basement already. I asked no questions per your request." Tommy drops his arm from Roy's shoulder and they walk into the back. This is another reason she cares for Tommy. Things are easy with them. They laugh and joke and tease... 

 

Felicity makes her way to the damp basement. It's not ideal, but it's safer than anywhere else she can think of to do this. 

 

Curtis and Barry are both seated at a long metal table. They're seated on matching stools. There is a third place set up for her. The light above the table illuminates their faces. They both look anxious. She notices then that they're holding hands. A pang of jealousy shoots through her. She doesn't know why it hurts, but it does. 

 

She walks over and tosses her bag onto the table. She pulls out her tablet, "Okay, boys, are you ready for me to blow your minds?" 

 

Barry laughs, "The last time a girl said that to me, I realized I was definitely gay." Curtis glares at him. Barry shrugs. 

 

She opens the program and passes them the tablet. They put their heads together and read the specs, the formulas and her results so far. Then when they both look up to her, dumbfounded, she shows her latest version to them. 

 

Curtis reaches for it first, "This....this is...oh my god..." 

 

She smiles proudly. "Yeah...it is." 

 

Barry is carrying her tablet and studying it, while Curtis is holding the epidermis. Curtis looks at her, "You've created fake skin...from..." 

 

"Synthetic materials and chemicals. It's a very precise formula. I've been working on it since college." She watches Curtis test it out. 

 

"It feels real and looks amazing. Can you do various shades?" He looks up at her, hopeful, and now she gets it. 

 

"Not yet. I've been working on this one for me. I got tired of wearing makeup to cover my compass." She is about to say aloud what she has never spoken before, "I want to make it for people who need to escape Society or a bad Mate situation  _ OR _ for same sex couples..." 

 

Barry sits down again, "If people use this, they forfeit their citizenship in Society. Not a big market..."

 

"Yeah, I know this...but people could always say their mark disappeared. Then they'd be rejected...sometimes people are allowed to stay within Society after being rejected." 

 

Barry thinks for a moment, "That's true, but rare." 

 

Curtis finally hands her precious "derm" as she calls it back to her. "Okay. Slow down. First, we need to find ways to make different skin tones...then a way to make this legally." 

 

Felicity isn't sure she wants to make it legally, "If we make it through legal channels, how will others get it?" 

 

Curtis sighs, "I don't know...first let’s develop this...thing first." 

 

Felicity claps her hands and cheers, "You guys are in?" 

 

"Yeah." They say unison. 

 

They spend the rest of the day coming up with formulas to have different skin tones and not lose any of the structural integrity or the tone. Before she knows it, the afternoon has turned into evening. 

 

"Hey, Bare? We need to head home." Curtis tells his boyfriend. 

 

"Okay.,.let me type this last idea in." 

 

"Curtis, thanks for this..." 

 

"No. problem. I think we can work well together. After skin tones, what is our next issue? I can start brainstorming." 

 

She looks at him and the tears fall, "I never thought anyone would want to help me." She wipes away her tears, "Adhesive. We need a way for it to stick in all kinds of conditions without it coming loose or being medically sewn onto the skin."

 

Barry finishes up and the boys leave. She packs up all her things and puts them in her bag. Today was productive. She feels good about today and her progress. She walks up the stairs and locks the basement door. 

 

"What are you doing in the basement?" 

 

Felicity turns to see a very upset Oliver Queen. 

 

"Working." She tells him. She's seen lots of versions of Oliver, but this one looks scared. "Why? Did something happen to Thea?" 

 

He steps closer while looking her up and down. Usually when he does this she wants to smack him. He doesn't seem to be looking at her sexually, but for injuries. "The guys and I like to get our nerd on and play nerd games..." Why is she defending herself. It's none of his business. 

 

"But you're okay?" He studies her face. 

 

"Uh...yeah." She squints her eyes, "Are you jealous of Barry and Curtis?" 

 

He shakes his head, "No. They're clearly in love with each other. I was worried about you. My Mom has been trying to get ahold of you to apologize." 

 

"For what?" 

 

Oliver blushes, "Me. My behavior, and how she should have told me everything."

 

"Oh...yeah...that...tell her I'm fine. I'll see her at work tomorrow." She moves past him. She feels him turn and follow her. 

 

"Felicity?" She stops and looks back. She's surprised he didn't grab her and stop her. "Can I please drive you home? It's late and the buses aren't always safe."

 

Wait, is Oliver actually  _ asking _ her? Letting her decide? Not  _ demanding _ and thinking she will submit? She really doesn't want to wait for the bus and the stops..."Yes. I think that would be helpful." 

 

He sighs, clearly relieved. She's not that scary. "I need to tell Tommy bye."

 

Oliver clears his throat, "He already left with some kid to get him clothes. Tommy said his red hoodie is offending his senses." 

 

Oh, she didn't realize it was that late. "You stayed here?" 

 

"Yeah, someone needed to lock up...and I wanted to make sure you got home okay." They walk to the front of the club in silence. She steps outside and waits for him to lock the door. 

 

"I also wanted to take you home and make sure you got there okay." He confesses with a blush on his face. 

 

"You know I am a big girl. I can take care of myself, right?" 

 

Oliver unlocks the car with the fob and opens her door, "Yes. I know." He shuts the door. 

 

He gets in and starts the car, "I worry about you. I don't mean to do it...I don't seek it out...but, I worry." 

 

She nods, "I--that's sweet, I guess...in a totally macho weird way." They both laugh. 

 

The ride to her living quarters is quiet but not awkward weirdly enough. He pulls up in front of her apartment and turns to her in his seat, "I know I messed up, and you hate me...I just...maybe someday we could try and be friends?" 

 

She looks at him and wants to laugh in his face until she really _ LOOKS _ at him. He's nervous, scared, and a tiny bit hopeful. She finds herself unable to completely turn him down, but she also isn’t there yet. She doesn’t know if she will ever be, “How about a truce? Not enemies, but not friends...yet. I’m just not there, Oliver. I can’t promise you I will get there…”

 

He smiles shyly. "Thank you." 

 

She pulls the handle and the car door opens, "I said we could try not to be enemies, Oliver. I didn't offer to give you head." 

 

Oliver blinks several times and lust fills his eyes. She knows he's picturing it. She laughs, "Are you thinking about it?" 

 

He shakes his head, and his voice comes out a squeak, "No." He clears his throat, "No. I wouldn't do that." 

 

"Sure..." She gets out and runs into her building. She was scared it would be awkward with Oliver, but oddly it wasn't  _ entirely _ awkward, only mostly... She has to be honest here, making Oliver Queen blush might be her new favorite thing in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter...someone from Felicity's past comes on the scene.


	11. what you do for family..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wants to prove he can be mature and Felicity's friend...until Cooper shows up.   
> Felicity has a difficult decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the hardest I had to write...I hope I got all the emotions right. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Felicity is vigorously typing up her notes for the meeting she just found out about Sunday night. She should have known this would happen.  _ Crap...crap...frakity frak… _ Bruce Wayne wants to do a project with QC and needs to know what projects are closest to ready and their estimated profit margin.

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She jumps in her seat and spins around, "I need all of you Queens to start wearing a bell..." She has her hand against her chest. 

 

Moira Queen smiles at her as she takes the seat opposite Felicity's desk.  "Felicity, I owe you an apology..." 

 

Felicity holds up her hand, "No. Really, you don't. Oliver told me you were wanting to apologize for never telling him or Robert about the pain. It's your life, your choice." 

 

Moira has tears in her eyes, "You've-- you have spoken to Oliver?" 

 

_ Shit _ . "We ran into each other over the weekend. He told me you were looking for me and why." 

 

Moira nods. Felicity can practically see the hope brimming around Moira's face. She looks down and composes herself before she tries again. "Thank you for your absolution, however, I feel I owe you an explanation." 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "You don't. Not to me." 

 

Moira looks sad for a moment, "I never told Robert...when it first happened, my Mother told me it happens and gave me some pain pills and sleep medication. She advised me to never speak of it. It's improper for a young lady to speak of such things." Moira looks down at her folded hands, "I think Mother was trying to teach me to be stoic. I don't think my Father was ever faithful. Our money and status insured that Society looked the other way." 

 

"I'm sorry...that had to be difficult for you." 

 

Moira shakes her head, "I was protected from it." She clears her throat, "When I met Robert...tall and handsome, and so charming... I wanted to forget what had happened to me. I didn't want to make him feel guilt or anything unpleasant. I loved him so...I still do." She smiles shyly at Felicity. 

 

Felicity feels a pang of jealousy that they could overcome it all so easily. She remembers, at first, hoping they could get past it...her and Oliver. She even somewhat understood it later, when she was older, and her hormones got crazy. Waiting for some "maybe", of some promise of a tomorrow, that might never happen. Then she realized that forever wasn't for her. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

"Oh...sorry. And Oliver? You never told him either?" She is fishing. She needs to know if he knew or not. She doesn't know why. It doesn't change much, but she hates not knowing. 

 

"I did not. I should have. I should have tried to save you the pain, the anguish, but--" Moira wipes away a tear. "I was selfish and scared, and I beg your forgiveness." 

 

Felicity walks around her desk and sits in the other chair. She takes Moira's hands in her own. "You don't need forgiveness. What you choose to share, and with whom, is your business." 

 

Moira stares at her for several seconds, "Oh, you sweet child!" She hugs her. After she releases Felicity, she takes a deep breath. "I didn't tell Oliver because it would have gotten to Robert and I couldn’t risk that." Moira stands and walks to the windows. She looks out over Starling City. 

 

"Just a couple of weeks before that fateful night,when Oliver came to us with Laurel and we knew what he had done... there was a knock at our door. It was members of the Scope Brigade." Moira pauses when she hears Felicity gasp. This is serious. The Scope Brigade is rarely sent out. Only the most severe transgressions require the Brigade to be dispatched.

 

"They had a young girl with them about Oliver's age. She was small, scared and---I knew right away who she was-- or is...Robert's daughter with one of the women he took to his bed." Moira turns around and walks back to Felicity. She sits down. Felicity watches as Moira composes herself. 

 

"Back then, they didn't give us shots to ensure only Soulmates had children with each other. Her Mother was a Null...a born Null. Her child would be raised as a Null if her Father was a Null, too... Robert had made a child with another woman, and she was on our doorstep." Felicity watches Moira play with her wedding rings. She feels she should tell her she doesn't need to speak of this, but she wants to know. 

 

"Isabel, my assistant, is Robert's daughter. Her Mother had died. We needed to take her in or she would be sent to The Outskirts...alone. Her family had no position or power; they were all Nulls.. Her mother had been a housemaid in Robert's family's home. They weren't rich, but they could keep a Null as a housemaid..." 

 

Felicity feels overcome by sadness for Moira and Isabel. What a horrible wretched world they live in. How can these people proclaim to have morality while subjecting people to being nothing more than pawns? 

 

"Oliver took it hard. He always thought Robert and I were special. He never embraced being a Soulmate, but I felt he would come around until that night." Moira sniffles, "I was scared I'd lose him and Robert. I feared Isabel could topple my whole world. I let you suffer because of my own fear..." She starts to cry. Felicity never thought she would see the day that the Queen Matriarch would cry. 

 

Felicity moves and hugs Moira. "You did what you had to do for your family. I don't know what it's like, really, to have a family, but I think I would do the same thing...protect my children and their legacy. Family protect each other. If I had a family, I would do anything to protect them." 

 

Moira looks up at her with such love that Felicity has to look away. She can't depend on love, she reminds herself, "Oh, Felicity, we do not deserve you!" She hugs her tighter. “You do have a family...you have us. I know you don’t want to be with my son yet, and you may never want that, but we are your family.”

 

They sit there embracing for several minutes before Gerry comes to remind them they have a meeting. "You can use my bathroom to freshen up." 

 

Moira walks to the bathroom. Felicity uses the moments to compose herself. Moira Queen is a strong woman. At least Felicity doesn't have to worry about a child coming along...not that she will ever be with Oliver. The shots they give them make sure these things don't happen anymore. Every month they are inspected and given shots. If you sleep with a Null, you can’t procreate anymore. She thinks about the hoops the Nulls must jump through, and how if they don’t...they risk their very lives and the life of their child.They are allowed children in limited numbers, who else will serve the Soumates.. She shudders at the thought.. 

 

Felicity ponders how Moira can work with the living, breathing embodiment of her Soulmate cheating on her. How does Robert feel about the child? Well, woman now, since she can only be a bit older than Oliver. Is it awkward? Do they invite her to family events or pretend she doesn’t exist?  

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Moira comes out and they walk to the elevator together. 

 

"I know you have questions...Isabel....is his daughter. I've made peace with that. She works for me, and we protect her. It's not her fault, so I do my best to remember that..." Felicity looks over at Moira. 

 

"You a mind reader now?" 

 

Moira laughs, "No. It's what everyone wonders about the situation. I'm just glad I don't see pity in your eyes." 

 

"I could never pity a woman as strong and as loving as you are, Moira." That makes Moira Queen smile. Felicity will forever be grateful to have this woman in her life and in her corner. Moira Queen has officially gotten through all of her defenses. 

 

 

=========================

 

Oliver hangs up the call with Tommy and enters the conference room where he will be having a meeting that Felicity is sitting in on. He's been preparing himself since last night to not stare at her and to control his reactions to her. He's got this!

 

Oliver is pulling out his tablet and various items when a young man comes into the room, "Is this conference room A?" 

 

"Yes." Oliver looks the kid up and down. His suit is too big and his cocky grin is annoying. 

 

Oliver's assistant, Pam? Paula? Penny?  _ Crap _ . He needs to get better at this. Comes in and hands out the information packet. "Mr. Queen, anything else?" She is clearly offering more than an assistant should. 

 

"That'll be all...Penny." He is reading over the information but hears her reaction. 

 

"It's Melody!" She hurries out, clearly upset. 

 

The man across the table smirks, "The infamous Ollie Queen can't keep his women straight." He laughs. 

 

Oliver scowls, "I don't sleep with my assistants..." He silently adds, any more. That had stopped after crazy Carrie Cutter. They moved her to the lobby and she still managed to find her way to his office. 

 

"Oh my god! It can't be..." 

 

Oliver looks up to see the young man looking down at the paper, "Felicity Smoak? MIT grad works here?" 

 

Oliver is confused, "Uh...yeah...she runs our IT department and Applied Sciences." Oliver pauses for a moment, "You've heard of her?" 

 

He doesn't like the look on this guy's face at all when he looks up at Oliver. "  _ I KNOW HER _ ! I used to bang her in college. Took her V card." He looks off clearly remembering his time with Felicity, "We had a crazy semester until I graduated. She was a freshman...damn that girl was--the  _ best _ ." 

 

Oliver gulps. He had promised himself to keep his emotions under control today. He needs to show Felicity he can be mature, and they  _ can _ be friends.  He looks over at his companion and immediately thinks of tossing him out the window. He could shatter it and then just toss him out. He could beat him and keep beating him until the life drained from his body. Instead Oliver breaks the stylus he is holding. 

 

Oliver puts on a fake smile, "I'm sorry...what's your name again?" 

 

The kid reaches across the table to shake his head. Oliver stares at it for a moment wondering exactly how much pressure he can apply and it not be overreacting. He takes his hand, "Cooper Seldon. I work for Bruce Wayne." 

 

Oliver makes the kid squirm, then releases his hand, "And you know Miss Smoak..." 

 

He smiles again. Oliver hates that smile, "Oh yeah. I was her RA freshman year. She was this lost little girl. She'd just lost her Mom...her Dad had left her, and her Soulmate didn't give a rat's ass about her." 

 

Okay, that hurt. Not as much as he hurt Felicity. He pictures her young, 16, on a college campus with men leering at her and wanting her... Good god, he should've been there to keep her safe! He doesn't want to know anymore, but he has to know more. 

 

"And you two...even though I assume you have a Soulmate?" 

 

He laughs, "I do. Felicity made her sign a waiver saying that she knew what we were going to do and was fine with it. " He shakes his head, "She was always worried about hurting my Soulmate. But we had an agreement that until graduation we would take pain pills and sleep through it. We both wanted to know what it was like to be with other people." 

 

Oliver nods, "And Miss Smoak was okay with this?"

 

He leans on the table, "More than. She needed human comfort without attachment. Don't get me wrong. Felicity is sweet, kind and  _ amazing _ in bed, but...her Soulmate fucked with her head. She refuses to get close to people. To love them.” He sits back, “ We were perfect. "

 

Oliver wants to kill him. Yep. He texts Digg while counting to twenty, "And you don't feel you took advantage of an underage girl?" 

 

He belly laughs, "She used me, Bro. She was only sixteen, but she used me. I fell for her...but when the semester was over and I was done with grad school, I moved on. I don't think she cried over me. She'd learned not to cry over men...or anyone really. She's quite the dichotomy." He trails off. 

 

Oliver is rubbing his thumb and his forefinger together so hard they're raw. "She was underage and vulnerable...and you used her." Oliver grits out the words between his teeth. 

 

Cooper shakes his head, "No one uses her. Trust me, Bro. She wanted it." Cooper smiles, "But if you are thinking about tapping that...be careful, Bro. She likes to dip into the Null pool I heard. We all know that's a dangerous game... I can't believe she would be that desperate."

 

That's it. Oliver is circling the table to kill him when Digg walks in, "Mr. Queen..." It's a warning. Digg knows Oliver better than most. "Miss Smoak and Mrs. Queen are on their way in." 

 

Oliver composes himself. He was ready to kill this kid and worry about the consequences later. Digg pulls him to the side, "Man, are you okay? I haven't seen this look in your eye in years..." 

 

Oliver just nods; he can't speak. The anger is boiling over. He is trying so hard to control it. He doesn't know who he hates more -- himself or Cooper Seldon. He takes another deep breath, "After work, I need to go blow off steam." 

 

Digg is studying him carefully, "Okay man...I got you." 

 

Oliver is about to thank him when his eyes are drawn to the door and Felicity. He sees Cooper walking towards her. He darts past him and grabs her arm, "I need to talk to you..." She looks worried and confused. 

 

"Um, of course.." 

 

He says a prayer of thanks when she follows him out of the room. "First...your lover is in there." 

 

She recoils, "Lover? ew...and I don't have a lover in Starling City...yet." 

 

Okay, he will let the 'yet' go. "He's not from here...Cooper Seldon." 

 

Oliver watches as all the color drains from her face. "He's here... _ in there _ ?" He nods. 

 

"Frakity frak frak...this cannot be happening..." 

 

Oliver looks at her with concern, "I can kick him out...if you want?" 

 

She looks at him shocked. She clearly doesn't think he would do this for her. He would, and so much more. She finally shakes her head, "No. We parted on decent terms, I think. It's just weird.." She looks over at the door to the conference room, "This is why I never mix business and pleasure...how awkward is this..." 

 

"I could kick his ass..." he offers, trying to sound like it is a joke. It isn't, but he needs her to think that. Felicity doesn't appreciate that side of him at all. Not that she likes most sides of him. 

 

She almost smiles at him, "I think you mean that...thank you. I did this to myself." She shakes her head, "What was the other thing?" 

 

Oliver is lost in her almost smile  _ AT HIM _ ! Wait, what did she ask? Oh yeah. "Tommy called and asked me to tell you he found the kid a place to stay and no need to go to drastic measures." She looks relieved, "What was the desperate measures?" 

 

She giggles lightly, "I was going to hack into the housing mainframe and put him in QC housing." 

 

Oliver feels all the blood drain from his face. "You could go to jail, or a camp.." His voice is full of anger and censure. He can't believe she would do something that dangerous. 

 

She doesn't understand how serious he is, "Only if I get caught, and I don't get caught. I've done this for years." 

 

Oliver feels the panic rise in his chest, " _ Years _ ?" 

 

She smiles proudly, "Since I was 8. I'm the best hacker in the region." 

 

He can't believe she would risk her freedom, her place on The Scope, her future...her very life. "You can't do that anymore, do you hear me?" He forgets all the promises he made to himself. He grabs her by the arms and shakes her, "Do you know what they do to pretty women there? What they do to torture people in those camps? Prison isn't any better. You're too fucking smart to do something  _ THIS _ stupid." His breathing is ragged. He's losing control and his mind is racing back to his past. He slams his eyes shut. He pictures her going through what he did. He can't stop himself, he crushes her to his chest, "I wouldn't...I couldn't protect you there..." 

 

"Oliver... _ OLIVER _ ." He hears Digg's voice, "Man, let her go...you're crushing her. She's right here, and she's okay." He feels Digg pull his arm. He opens his eyes and releases her. 

 

"I---I am sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

 

Felicity. His brave beautiful woman, looks worried for him. "No. I'm fine..." She looks to Digg and back to him, "Are  _ YOU _ okay?" 

 

He just nods. He can't speak again. Not right now. He looks to Digg who understands completely. 

 

"Felicity, why don't you go inside...we will be there in a couple of minutes." She looks between the two men before she nods and heads into the conference room. Oliver notices the door is shut. 

 

"You shut the door?" 

 

"When I heard your loud sob...yes." 

 

Oliver scrapes his hand down his face, "That bad?" 

 

Digg shakes his head, "You were back at the camp...you okay?" 

 

Oliver nods. He remembers the meeting and who is attending. "Yeah. Let's get in there." They start for the office, "Where is Felicity...I didn't hurt her, did I?"  _ OH NO _ ...what if he hurt her? He's been doing so well, and he's also been sober and celibate.

 

Digg pats his back, "You scared her a bit, maybe. She's fine." 

 

"I'd never hurt her, not again..." 

 

Digg just nods and the two men enter the conference room. Oliver puts on the mask of arrogant brat. Felicity looks up from her tablet and she seems worried. He smiles slightly. He doesn't want to freak her out. 

 

============================

 

Felicity walks into the conference room. She takes her seat between Moira and Oliver. She keeps looking towards the door. She's scared something is really wrong with Oliver. 

 

She isn't expecting Moira to say anything when she suddenly feels her lean in, "Is Oliver okay?" 

 

Felicity whips her head around her long ponytail hitting her in the face, "Uh...yeah. We just had another disagreement. Nothing new...nothing to report. It's all good.." Why did she sound like Han Solo in  _ Star Wars  _ when they were trying to save Princess Leia? And why is she thinking about  _ Star Wars _ ? 

 

"Felicity...it's very good to see you again." Cooper Seldon speaks her name like he deserves to speak to her. 

 

She looks at him, "I'm sure." 

 

Before he can respond, Oliver and Digg enter, followed by Robert and who she assumes is Bruce Wayne. Robert calls the meeting to order. Felicity tries to pay attention, but she is distracted by Oliver bouncing his leg and rubbing his forefinger and thumb together. She knows the latter is a nervous habit. The former seems to be him needing to let off excess energy. She sneaks a peek at him, and he's staring daggers into Cooper who is staring at her.  _ Awkward _ . 

 

Suddenly, Robert stands up and shouts, "Fine. Then I guess we have nothing to offer you." 

 

"Robert...." Moira goes after her husband. Felicity looks to Oliver to save the meeting. He is lost in his own world. Whatever happened in the hallway, in his head, is still there. She has to take over.

 

She sucks it up, "Mr. Wayne...what were you hoping to gain by coming here? You already knew what he had to offer, yet you still came here, knowing you didn't want it." 

 

He looks at her and smirks.  _ Great _ .  _ Another rich boy smirker who thinks that'll make her panties hit the floor _ . She continues to maintain eye contact. His smile drops. 

 

"I know for a fact QC is in trouble. The Queen family leveraged most of it to pay fines for their son." He looks to Oliver and she follows him. Oliver is still lost.. "They haven't defaulted, but they also don't have the money needed to branch out, to become more than what they are now. In business, you move up or you move out." 

 

Felicity looks down at her tablet at the proposal he made and the counter offers. "You want to gobble us up." 

 

Ugh, that smirk again, "I want this company. QC has managed to do one thing we haven't." 

 

"Be decent people?" 

 

He laughs, "Get the best talent. Yourself included. It can't be the weather, the crime rate or the stock options...so if you can't get the people...get the company." 

 

Felicity looks at him and knows he will break up the company and leave the family with nothing. She looks down at her bag at her feet. If she throws her project on the table...she can save the company and the Queen family. If she doesn't, they will lose everything. Thousands, if not millions, of people will lose their jobs and livelihoods. The Nulls QC sponsors will be sent away... Her mind goes back to the Queen family, she can’t let this happen to them. Moira is right, they are her family, for now anyway.

 

Either way,  _ she _ loses. If she gives up this project, she gives up her chance at buying her way onto The Scope. Oliver was never, and will never be, an option. She will never have children, she will never have her own home or any of the freedoms she's longed for, and once he formerly rejects her, she won't have the Queens, Tommy, or Starling City. She thinks about how Ronnie won’t have the life he has now...how Curtis and Barry could be found out and imprisoned for loving each other. But mostly, she thinks about the people that she has grown to love...

 

Robert and Moira come back in. She looks at their faces and they know. They know they're about to lose everything. She said if she had a family she would do anything for them. Her heart starts to race as she admits to herself that she loves them like family. They  _ are  _ her family and have been since that first day. This is the moment she accepts it wholeheartedly. 

 

_ Fuck it _ . 

 

She leans down and grabs her bag. "I have something that will change everything. I've been waiting to present it, but now seems like the perfect time." She pulls back from the table and walks to the head of it. "May I?" She asks Robert who slides his chair to the side by his wife. Both of them look hopeful. 

 

She takes a deep breath, "For decades there has been one major flaw in our Society. One thing we can't overcome. That is the fact that Soulmates can't take on the jobs as military men and women in combat or on a police force. They can't go undercover, because their compass will lead the bad guys and girls right to their family, and they will be killed..." She pauses for effect. They are all nodding. “The Commissioner of every region hates having to use Nulls to keep peace and make war. As Soulmates, the best of Society, it is our responsibility to take on these jobs-- we must find a way.”

 

"Yes. And _ NO ONE  _ can think of an easy way around it, aside from removing the mark." Bruce adds. 

 

"Some people don't think hard enough." She pulls out the epidermis and tosses it on the table. "Meet Derm. This is a synthetic skin that can one day be made to a custom size, shape and skin tone." 

 

Everyone stares at it. Bruce picks it up, "It feels real...how?" 

 

"That's my secret...along with QC’s. If you want in...well, you rub our backs, we rub yours, and we split the profits. The military and every law enforcement agency will want this. They will need this, and I hold everything." 

 

She smiles at Bruce, mimicking his condescending smile from earlier, "I guess if we play ball or not is up to you...but know that every other tech company will want in on this with us..." She bends down, "So you best be quick, and it better be an offer we can't, or won't, refuse." She snatches back her prototype. 

 

"How far along are you with it?" Bruce asks. 

 

"That's confidential. Only partners will know." She struts back to her seat. 

 

Bruce is staring at her. She has him, he just doesn't want to admit it yet. She was practically raised in a casino. He may have a poker face, but  he also has a tell. He wants this badly.

 

"You're boring me, Mr. Wayne. I can call Kord--" 

 

"You’ll have an offer by the end of the business day." He stands up, "Cooper, let's go." They start to walk out of the room, "I'll need to see you in Gotham within six months for a status report and I want some of my team here and some of yours with me. It's only fair." 

 

She shrugs, "Yes, to the first and maybe to the second..."

 

He shakes his head and walks out. She did it. She sold her soul to save them. Moira wraps her in a hug, "Oh, my dear sweet girl! You saved us all. Now we will be back on top again!" She kisses her cheek. 

 

They both stand and Robert encompasses them both. "I can't believe you did that. You're one hell of an executive." Robert is beaming at her, “Thank you..you saved us all.”

 

She smiles weakly. She needs to get out of here. She's about to cry. "Thank you...I should go tell my team..." She grabs her tablet and bag. She rushes from the conference room. 

 

============================

 

She makes it up to her office. She looks around the lab and decides the guys and Caitlin must be at lunch. She closes her door and rests her head on the desk. She has worked on this her whole life...okay, since she realized makeup wouldn't cover her compass. She knew getting the military to buy it was her only real hope of making a life for herself. 

 

She is about to scream in frustration when there is a light tap on her door, "Come in." She says seeing Caitlin standing there. 

 

"Hi..uh...Felicity...can I talk to you?" 

 

She sucks it up and smiles, "Of course! What can I do for you?" 

 

Caitlin sits in the chair opposite Felicity's. She folds her hands in her lap and stares at them, "I'm pregnant." 

 

Oh.. _ oh. _ ..uh oh. "Mr. Snart?" 

 

Caitlin shakes her head, "No..." Caitlin won't look up at her, "I was never unfaithful, but after Leonard was put away and I was made...well...I met someone at a support group. He was running the meeting and giving tips about surviving now that I was a  _ NULL _ ...I fell for him and well...I'm due in 20 weeks." 

 

Felicity kept nodding up and down like a bobble head. This was illegal. They didn't get permission. They aren't married (not that they could), neither is an intact Soulmate. "What do you want to do?" 

 

She could get an abortion. It isn't easy, but it is possible. "I don't know...I just thought you should know. I want to have the baby..." 

 

"Okay...I will help you anyway I can. Perhaps we can get some sort of document that okays this or something." She has no idea how this works. This is almost unheard of, a former Soulmate having a child with a Null. This is complicated. 

 

"Thank you. I just told you because I can't work with certain chemicals.." 

 

Felicity stands and walks over to her, "Don't worry about that..I will find something for you to do." Caitlin stands to leave. Felicity notices the guys are back and Ronnie is staring into her office, "It's Ronnie? The father?"

 

Caitlin blushes, "Yes. I love him so much, but we know we can't keep it and raise it together. They'll never allow that." 

 

That's true. Caitlin walks out and Felicity sits down to work. She's going to have to tell the team about their new project and break the news to Barry and Curtis that she gave away their safety to save the Queen family. 

 

===================================

Oliver is at the Diggles’ home. They are sparring on the mats laying across the basement. The large family basement is one half a gym/training room for them and the other half is a playroom for the kids. 

 

Oliver has a perfectly fine state of the art gym at the Manor and another one is located at QC, but Oliver prefers here with Digg. Here with the Diggles he can take off his shirt and no one questions his scars; he can let go of everything that's bothering him and physically exert himself. 

 

Digg lands another blow to his midsection, and Oliver finally drops to the ground. He's on his back staring at the ceiling. He tosses his hand over his eyes as he tries to regulate his breathing. He feels Digg sit down beside him. 

 

"Ready to tell me what happened today?"  Digg's tone isn't accusing or mean or judgmental. He is one of the few people in Oliver's life who has never wanted anything from him but friendship.

 

Oliver keeps his eyes covered, the images start filling his head, "Cooper Seldon?" 

 

"Yeah, what about him?" 

 

Oliver chokes it out, "He was Felicity's lover...her first one." 

 

Digg whistles, "And you didn't kill him. I am proud." 

 

Oliver sits up to face Digg. His knees bent, arms resting on them, "He basically admitted he took advantage of her, at first. She was 16, John...16 and alone all by herself. Her Mom was dead, her Dad had left her...and I offered her nothing but a chance at more pain." 

 

Oliver gets up and walks over to the salmon ladder. His favorite most grueling piece of equipment. He goes up one level and hangs there, "He talked about her like she was nothing, Digg." 

 

He moves up to the next rung, "He talked about her giving him her virginity like it was...it was nothing!" 

 

He moves up another rung, "He talked about her being alone and needing a human connection." 

 

Oliver drops to the floor, "I should have been there. I should have protected her from this guy...and from the Nulls she decided to spend time with." Oliver picks up a towel and wipes down his torso. 

 

He looks down at Digg, "What? Say it." 

 

"You weren't ready to protect her and she doesn't seem like the type to need it." Digg stands in front of him, "Worry about here and now. Prove you're good enough for her. Prove you deserve what she did today." 

 

Oliver squints and shakes his head, "Not getting mad at me for grabbing her?" 

 

Digg shakes his head, "No. She gave up her way out of your life while still maintaining her Spectrum status and her way to buy her way onto the Scope." 

 

Oliver is really confused now, "What are you talking about?" 

 

"Oliver, man...that project was her lifeline. Her way out, and she gave it up for your family. She gave it to QC to save all of you from financial ruin which would lead to you being moved to the Outskirts once the Commissioner could make it happen." 

 

Oliver drops the towel.  _ Oh my god _ . She gave up everything for his family. He looks at Digg, "Why would she do that?" 

 

"She loves your family." 

 

She loves his family. He has to find a way to make this right. Oliver feels his heart lurch at the thought of her, once again, doing something amazing. He will never deserve her, but he wants her. 

 

==========

 

Felicity left work early for her. She takes the bus to Verdant. She needs a friend and alcohol. Verdant has both.  She walks right up to the doorman who lets her in. The crowd is less than thrilled about this, but she doesn't care at all. 

 

She enters the main floor and sees Tommy behind the bar flirting with some girl. She walks up to the other end and orders a drink. She downs it in one and orders another. She feels tonight is a good night to get drunk off her ass and pick up a guy. 

 

As she downs her third or fourth...she feels a tap on her shoulder, "I knew I'd find you here." She rolls her eyes and spins around. 

 

"Coop, what are you doing here? This is definitely not your type of place." 

 

He leers at her, "I knew you would be here...and I thought for old time’s sake..." He runs his finger down her face, "We could have some fun...I found a dark corner over there..." 

 

She bites her lip. It would be so easy to lose herself in Cooper and forget what she did today. She is about to hop off the stool and follow him wherever when his wedding ring catches the light. "Married, huh?" 

 

He smiles at her, the smile that once melted her. "Yeah...but we make exceptions." 

 

She smiles at him, "I don't. Go away, Coop." She spins her stool back around. 

 

He moves her ponytail and starts to kiss the back of her neck. She elbows him and orders another drink. He moves his hand down her front, "One more inch Coop and you won't be walking out of here..." 

 

He whispers in her ear, "Feisty...I like it." He licks her ear. 

 

"She said no." 

 

Felicity spins around so fast she almost falls off the stool. "And you are?" 

 

"The owner." Tommy doesn't drop his gaze from Cooper's. "Smoak, breaking hearts again..." He teases her. 

 

"What can I say...we all have our talents." She looks between the two men. "Tommy Merlyn, Cooper Seldon...Cooper this is Tommy." 

 

Cooper looks at her, "Your latest? And he owns a bar for Nulls...it's like an all-you-can-fuck buffet for you, huh?" 

 

And Tommy punches him.  _ Great _ . "Tommy!" She yells. 

 

The bouncers are there and escorting Cooper out before she gets to the guys. She grabs Tommy's arm, "You didn't have to do that." 

 

He looks down at her, "Yeah I did." 

 

"Come on, let's go to your office." She pulls on Tommy. No one has ever fought over her or for her before. It's odd. They make their way upstairs. Cooper didn't get a shot in, so she doesn't have to deal with blood. Thank goodness. 

 

Tommy unlocks his office and shows her in. When he enters he slams the door shut, "What the hell were you doing with that guy?" 

 

Felicity doesn't understand. Tommy never yells at her, and she has never seen him this mad. She whirls around, "I wasn't doing anything with that guy." 

 

"He was kissing you!" Tommy is clenching his fists. 

 

She studies him, "Are you jealous?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Tommy..." 

 

He blows some air out and his cheeks puff out, too. "No. Not really...You're Oliver's. I backed off so you two could be together and you bring some guy here..." 

 

_ Uh oh _ . She thought they were past this. She took  _ HIS _ lead on this. "First off, I am  _ NOT _ Oliver's." She holds out her wrist and moves her cuff bracelet, "This doesn't make me his. It never has and it never will. Second, I didn't bring Cooper here. He found me here. Third, I can fuck him if I want to fuck him, got it? My body, my choice. Not yours, not Oliver's, no one’s but mine. Finally, I came here to see  _ YOU _ . I needed a friend. I needed someone who understands me and I thought you were that person." 

 

She moves around him to leave. Tommy reaches for her hand, "I'm sorry...I just saw him kissing you--" 

 

She turns to face him, "And you were jealous." 

 

He nods as she steps closer. Tommy's breath on her face as he tells her, " _ WE _ agreed this can't happen." 

 

"No. You decided, and I went along with it." She corrects him. 

 

She sees Tommy’s eyes grow darker. Can she do this with him? It would be so easy to let go and just fuck him, but she cares about Tommy...sex would destroy them. 

 

"Tommy...you don't want this. You love Oliver like a brother..."

 

That snaps him out of it. He drops her hand as he steps away from her, "It would hurt him like Thea was hurting? Like you've been hurt?" 

 

She shrugs, "I can't answer that. It depends on if I block him, if he's blocking me...if he cares, which I doubt. I think feeling something towards your Soulmate, even if it's just the idea of them, makes a difference." 

 

Tommy moves to his desk and sits down. She notices he's keeping a desk between them, "Then Ollie would feel it." 

 

She snorts, "Doubtful." 

 

He grins at her, "You don't get it do you? He's fallen for you..."

 

She sits down on the couch. She puts her feet up on the small coffee table. These heels hurt her feet. She is ignoring Tommy's decree about Oliver. 

 

He walks over and plops down next to her. They both know they aren't going to discuss what could have happened. There is no point in it. "You said you needed a friend. I'm here...tell me." 

 

She moves so her back is against the armrest while her cheek rests on the back of the couch. "I gave away my chance at the Scope...no babies for me...I never thought I wanted kids until I sat at my desk and realized I won't have the chance." 

 

Tommy is clearly confused, "What are you talking about?" 

 

She explains her project and what happened today in the meeting. "So, there you have it, my chance at millions, perhaps billions, will now be given to QC and Bruce Wayne.." 

 

Tommy looks at her. "You, are an amazing woman." 

 

"Amazingly stupid..." 

 

He moves closer, "No.  _ YOU _ are amazing. You will find something else, or you could always marry Oliver. Just declare your status, marry and move from the Spectrum to the Scope and you can have all the babies you want." 

 

She shakes her head as tears start to fall, "Oliver isn't an option. Buying my way through this sick and twisted situation was my only option." She smiles, "And I gave it away." 

 

"Because you love them..." 

 

She shrugs, “Moira, Robert and Thea...they couldn't handle what could happen to them." She rubs her nose, "They'd never survive becoming outcasts. I saw what it did to my Mom to be a made Null...and they would be worse off. They would people who were kicked out of Society for making bad decisions...Unfit for Society would be worse.." 

 

Tommy moves closer and takes her into his arms. Felicity cries in his arms until it's time for him to close up. He leaves her alone to finish his night. She isn't surprised when she wakes up in his office to find Oliver sitting in the chair watching her. 

 

"Tommy called for me to take you home. You looked so beautiful, I couldn't wake you." 

 

She slowly sits up. "I missed curfew..." She pulls her dress down. She grabs her heels to put them back on. 

 

"Mom called and told them you were working late for us. That I would bring you home. You'll be fine." He smiles at her and it's almost cute.

 

"Thank her for me." He nods. 

 

She gets up. Oliver walks behind her. He locks the door to the office. Then the main door to the club. They make their way to his car. They drive in silence. 

 

"Thank you, Felicity." 

 

She looks up at her building and back to him, "You drove me home...I should be thanking you." 

 

He shakes his head, "Thank you for saving my family today. I know what it cost you." 

She doesn't know what to say. She just nods and gets out of the car. She runs up to her building and is safely inside before he drives off. She likes it better when he is an asshole...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be big I think...as in long...and perhaps fun? Important..


	12. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the annual Carnival hosted by the Queen Family. 
> 
> (note: this chapter is entirely in Oliver's POV. Therefore, we won't see how or why Felicity acts the way she does at times, only Oliver's hopes. She isn't losing agency. I just had this idea to do this chapter in on POV.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, kudos, and for just taking the time to read this story. I also adore hearing from you on twitter! @kirena214 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my Beta who has always wanted Olicity at a carnival.

Chapter 11

 

Oliver loves this day. It is the annual Queen Family Carnival. This is the day where the Queen family celebrates everyone who works for them and their families. When he was young, he loved playing with all the kids. When he got older, he liked all the teenage girls being around. They loved him and he loved their attention. Now, as an adult, he likes to spend time with the people he knows, and he interacts on a different level with the employees. It's one of the few days that Nulls and Soulmates get to be together as one. 

 

He canvases the grounds for his morning run, seeing the finishing touches being made before the families arrive. He always runs in the morning, but this morning he can also look at the progress. The fog and dew are still in the air, yet the place is alive. He waves to workers and the staff that have been hired for the day. The sun is barely over the horizon. Today is going to be a good day. He can feel it.

 

It is a full-service carnival. They have games, rides and a petting zoo. There is free food and drinks (the Queen Family has paid for all of it today). He loves this day! 

 

He can't wait to see what Felicity thinks of it....He hopes she likes it. He wants to see her face light up at all the different events. If only he could share this day with her... Recently, they have had lunch at the same time with his Mom. They've been in meetings together, and once she even smiled at him-- he  _ thinks _ . She’s stopped constantly shooting him death glares... now it’s only  _ most _ of the time. Progress of a sort.... 

 

He walks by the kissing booth. He was one of the main attractions for years. A couple of years ago, he stopped doing it. The kissing booth and the dunk tank are the only two things that are not free. They raise money for the charities the company supports, along with the Queen Consolidated basketball and baseball teams. Maybe he will take a shift in the dunk tank if he can leave his shirt on?

 

"Oliver!" He turns to see his Dad dressed down in khakis and a polo shirt. Oliver walks over to where his father is watching one of the vendors put up prizes. When Oliver reaches him, he looks over at Oliver, "This is my year son; I will finally win your Mom that bear."

 

Oliver can't help but laugh. Every year his father tries to win the biggest prize for his Mom. He's even tried bribing the vendors. He has yet to win one. Oliver has won Thea one every year since she was five. His Mom never accepts the one Oliver wins her in solidarity with his Dad. He usually gives it to a child he runs into during the event. Last year, it was Andy Diggle.

 

"It's the only thing your Mother has ever wanted that I haven't given her." 

 

"Not for lack of trying, My Love." Moira walks up behind them and hugs her husband. "It's okay."

 

Oliver smiles at them. His parents first date was at a carnival, and that's why they do this every year, to relive their first date and for the company. His parents want everyone to feel part of the family. 

 

"Darling, I spoke to Felicity last night and she's coming today. Maybe you two could spend some time together?" He saw the hope in his Mother's eyes. She wants this thing between him and Felicity to work out so badly. He sighs. 

 

"I will try." He can't deny his Mom, not today. She deserves to be happy and have everything she could want. He looks at her face, "I will make sure it happens. I can't guarantee the outcome. She hates me, you know." 

 

Moira moves from her husband's arms into his, "She doesn't know you. She only knows parts of you, and sadly not the best parts." She raises up and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles at her and then notices his parents are dressed alike. Normally when they do this he gags, but today it's cute. What is wrong with him?

 

Oliver runs to the house to get dressed. He passes Raisa in the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be outside with your nieces and nephews?" Raisa's own family may have abandoned her, but she made a new family amongst the staff and in the community. Several of which the Queen family have sponsored so they could decide to have children and better jobs. He looks around the messy kitchen. He knows someone will clean it, but he’s never seen Raisa’s kitchen like this.

 

She smiles at him, "I'm headed there now. I wanted to make sure Miss Felicity eats." 

 

Oliver turns to see Felicity at the table. She's eating pancakes. Raisa's chocolate chip pancakes. He smiles at her. She clearly is enjoying them. He walks to the table, "Did you save me any?" 

 

She shakes her head. "Nope. Not a bite." She says as she puts the last bite into her mouth and then licks the syrup from her fork. Oliver shouldn't be turned on by it, but he is. She stands up as Raisa comes over to grab the plate. 

 

Felicity moves it out of her reach, "I can load the dishwasher! You go have fun." She doesn't back down from Raisa and damn if Oliver doesn't admire that about her. Most people would never even look the maid in the eyes, let alone offer to help her. Felicity seems to care about Raisa. 

 

"Thank you." She tells Felicity who hops around him and heads to a sink full of dishes. She starts cleaning them up. Oliver is surprised to see her so comfortable in the kitchen. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were so domesticated…” Oliver teases her. 

 

She rolls her eyes at him and goes back to cleaning up, “I helped mess it up.” 

 

Oliver quirks a brow at her in question. 

 

She smiles proudly, “I baked for the bake sale.” 

 

Oliver is impressed. He loves to cook! Perhaps they can bond over a love for baking. He is going to ask her about it when Raisa slaps his chest. 

 

"You!" Raisa says in a loud whisper, "You be good to her. She is a good girl..." She looks around him to watch Felicity who’s dancing while putting dishes in the dishwasher. He smiles at her until he turns to Raisa's very angry face. He didn't do anything this time to piss Felicity off. They didn't even yell at each other. 

 

Before he can ask what's wrong, Felicity lets out a small curse. Oliver looks over at her, "Do either of you have sunscreen? I forgot mine this morning in my rush to get here...and me and the sun? We don't get along. I turn into a tomato after five minutes without it." 

 

Oliver laughs, "There's some in my room. You can go up and get it." 

 

He watches her shift from foot to foot and Raisa hits him on the back of his head. "What? I was being nice!" 

 

"It's okay, Raisa." Felicity smiles at her and they share a look. He doesn't like it. It's the same look Raisa gets when she talks about the man who left her at the altar and that night Thea's Soulmate cheated. Oliver didn't leave anyone anywhere and he hasn't left Felicity or even been with another woman since she arrived..

 

Raisa nods at Felicity then gives him the stink eye and walks out. The carnival is starting; he can hear the music and voices. "You know, I was her favorite person until you showed up?" 

 

Felicity shrugs, "Her taste improved." 

 

He smiles at her. She never lets him get away with shit. "Do you know why she's mad at me?" 

 

Felicity stares at him for a solid minute. He starts to get nervous. "Your company." 

 

He's confused, "QC?"

 

"No, the woman who was sneaking up to your room this morning. Which...shouldn't she be sneaking  _ OUT _ not In?" She asks him, but it's clearly rhetorical. 

 

"I wasn't--" Oliver hasn't betrayed Felicity. "I promised you--" 

 

"Ollie!"

 

_ Oh shit _ . He turns slowly to see Laurel dressed only in the white button down he left on his floor last night when he went to bed,  _ ALONE _ . 

 

She comes over and grabs his head and starts kissing him. He doesn't kiss her back. She even tries to shove her tongue into his mouth. He grits his teeth and pushes on her. She finally pulls back. Oliver sees Felicity is watching. He blushes. 

 

"Well, thanks for the floor show." She says, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I need to get going. I'm working a booth later and I need to drop off these baked goods before I can enjoy the carnival." He watches Felicity gather up a couple of sacks.

 

Laurel loops her arm with his. He shoves his hands in his pocket hoping she gets the hint. She doesn't. She rests her head against his arm, "What booth?  _ WE  _ will come see you." 

 

Felicity makes a tiny snorting sound, " That could be awkward..."

 

Oliver's curiosity gets the best of him, "Why?"

 

She looks him in the eye and he sees the flair of joy. This definitely means he won't like the answer, "I'm working The Bake Sale booth...and….The Kissing Booth." 

 

Laurel gasps, "You can't do that! What happens if someone figures out what you are? Ollie will be humiliated!" 

 

Oliver hadn't thought of that, all he thought about was other men kissing her. He felt jealousy flare in his belly. He looks at Felicity and sees she's turning blue while probably counting backwards to get her temper under control. He's been around her enough to know this is going to be good. It doesn't work, her counting game, as he sees the explosion coming. Laurel doesn't. 

 

Felicity moves to stand in front of Laurel. She straightens up to her full height, " _ YOU  _ are telling me, while holding onto my Soulmate, to  _ NOT _ embarrass  _ HIM _ ? Really?  _ That _ is the problem in this situation?"

Laurel wisely stays quiet. Felicity turns her ire onto him, "You really do scrape the bottom of the barrel with some of these women, don't you?"

 

"I didn't...." He doesn't get to finish.

 

Felicity turns and walks out the kitchen door. He smirks after her. He loves that fire she has within her. Laurel tugs his arm getting his attention, " How old is she again? She seems young and immature." 

 

Oliver wonders if Laurel realizes how mature Felicity really is, and how much she's been through in her short life. He then remembers the question. If he tells Laurel the truth, she can easily do the math and know that Oliver and Felicity are pushing the law... and if the Commissioner finds out, the consequences could be-- he shakes his head. He is about to lie to her when, for some reason, he doesn't. 

 

"Nineteen. She went to college early and graduated quickly. " 

 

Laurel gets a sly grin on her face, "Oh really?" Oliver doesn't reply. She wasn't wanting one anyway. "You're not going to marry her, are you?" Laurel is clearly plotting.

 

He shouldn't do it. He really shouldn't...."Maybe someday. She's only nineteen; we have time. Almost six years. We can both mature and grow in that time." 

 

Laurel smiles brightly. "Do we have time for some fun before you're needed?" 

 

He shakes his head, "No. I need a quick shower. Alone." 

 

Laurel pouts and follows him upstairs. He can't believe she went into his room and put on his clothes. She's playing a game, and she thinks she's winning that game. She isn't. She is refusing to accept that he won't be seeing her anymore. That's over. He won't hurt Felicity like that. 

 

"Does she know about Sara? Does she know what you did?" Laurel asks him from his bed, which she is making herself way too comfortable in.

 

"I haven't told her...yet." He remembers Diggle's advice to talk to her about it all. Part of him longs to tell her everything. The other part knows she could judge him and have the perfect reason to reject him. 

 

"I wouldn't tell her...other girls won't understand like I do...and then you'd have to explain everything you did and went through....I don't think someone that young can handle it." Oliver just glares at her and slams the bathroom door shut. She just hit on his biggest fear. He hates her. Laurel Lance is the bane of his existence.

 

Oliver is in the shower before it hits him-- he was so enjoying watching Felicity in the kitchen that he missed that she is manning the kissing booth  _ and _ he needs to make sure he gets one of her baked goods... He hurries to rinse off and steps out. Laurel is standing before him naked. He sighs. This was fun once.  _ Why was this fun? _

 

He moves around her and heads to his closet. He puts on a pair of jeans and an old tee shirt. 

 

"Ollie?" 

 

He turns to Laurel. He doesn't have time for her games. He wants to get to Felicity. He motions with his hand to move along. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

He nods at her. 

 

"She doesn't want you. That's the only reason you think you want her. You will get bored and come back to me like always. She can't accept  _ ALL  _ of you." 

 

Oliver frowns, "When I came back, it was easy to fall back together with you. Too easy and too toxic...for both of us." He pauses and decides he can be mean to her, "And let's be honest...I came back to you because you've used Sara and my past against me. Don't get confused that  _ this _ " He points between them, "was ever about love or even lust."

 

He turns to leave, “And Laurel?”

 

“Yes?” He hears the hope in her voice. 

 

“We are done. For good.” And with that he leaves his room, hoping she doesn’t completely destroy it... He jogs down the stairs mentally calculating the fastest way to the kissing booth. He opens the back door and sprints through the garden to the open grounds. 

 

He is almost to the booths when he hears his name being called. He turns to see Digg and his wife walking hand in hand. He smiles. He has always admired their relationship. Many nights Diggle's talk of Lyla gave both of them hope in a hopeless situation. 

 

"Hey, man, where you headed with that look on your face?" 

 

Oliver is surprised and looks at Digg confused. Digg laughs, "It's your scowl face. What's wrong?"

 

He looks at two of his closest friends. He can't tell them, can he? He runs a hand over his head and looks away. He looks back at them, "Felicity is doing the kissing booth." 

 

Digg smiles that stupid smile, and Lyla looks much too happy with his announcement. He stares at them waiting for the teasing. Lyla recovers first. "Calm down."

 

"She isn't there...yet...?" He asks

 

"Nope." She replies proudly. She points behind him, "She's watching the kids so we could have some alone time." 

 

Oliver looks behind him to a small strip of grass and sees Felicity in her cute shorts and tee shirt chasing little Andy Diggle around while Connor, their older son, watches with glee waiting his turn to be chased. All of a sudden he sees Tommy lifting up Connor and the little boy squeals in delight. 

 

When he looks back to his friends, Lyla is gone. "Where's Lyla?"

 

Digg looks at him with worry, "She went with a friend to the bathroom. Pregnant ladies always need to pee." 

 

A few months ago he would have cringed at Digg talking about that. Now, he can't help but picture Felicity pregnant with his child. He waits for the fear or repulsion, but it never comes.  He looks over at her. She and Tommy are laughing about something, each with a child in their arms. He wants to punch his best friend. Tommy has reassured him multiple times they're just friends, but they look good together. Happy.  _ Like a couple. _

 

Digg clears this throat. "They seem like good friends." 

 

Oliver snorts, "Friends." 

 

Digg shakes his head, "You know they're just friends."

 

"I know..." Oliver admits. He takes a deep breath, "She ran into Laurel in the house." 

 

Digg lifts an eyebrow. "And?"

 

"Laurel was worried about my dignity. Felicity set her straight...I have none" Oliver looks over at Felicity holding Andy Diggle to her chest. "Laurel says Felicity can never understand what I did or what I went through because of it." Oliver doesn't take his eyes off Felicity. 

 

Digg turns to him and Oliver finally looks at him, "Oliver. That woman is trying to keep you bound to her. She is manipulating you because she sees what we all see...you are falling for Felicity, and without trying, she's changing you into a better man." 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "She isn't going to understand....she will reject me.." 

 

Digg puts his hand on his shoulder, "Oliver. Felicity Smoak is one of the toughest badass women I've ever met. She can handle anything you share with her. She gave up her chance for the life people would kill for to save your family and you. Are you willing to risk everything for her?" Yes, he would.

 

Before he can answer he hears Connor Diggle, "Uncle Ollie!" He looks and the young boy is running into his arms. Oliver hugs him. 

 

"Are you having fun little man?"

 

"I am! Can we go on rides together? _ Please _ ? I didn't eat junk food this year." He sees Tommy, Felicity, and Andy headed their way.

 

Oliver laughs; he rather not have a repeat of Connor throwing up all over the riders like last year, "In that case, if it's okay with your Dad..." Oliver looks to Diggle who smiles and nods. 

 

"I need to go help Thea at the dunk tank, since someone won’t do it." Tommy tells them. "See you later Smoak?" Tommy takes Oliver’s turn in the dunk tank and will do so again.  Oliver can’t deal with it this year.

 

Felicity smiles, "Sure, if you want me to kick your butt at the games..." Tommy smiles at her and walks away. She turns to Diggle, "I can't really play any of these games...I was hoping he wouldn't call my bluff." She shrugs. 

 

They all laugh as the kids look at them. Oliver watches Andy Diggle playing with Felicity's necklace.

 

"I'm going to find my wife and then spend some quality time with her people watching." He reaches for Andy who puts her arms around Felicity. 

 

"I go wif 'city and con." Oliver finds himself picturing Felicity holding his child in her arms one day. He wants that. Wait.. _ what _ ? He looks closer and yeah...that's longing he is feeling. 

 

"It's okay, Digg. We can hang out with Oliver and Connor." She looks to Oliver and he nods. He can't believe she asked him. "You and Lyla deserve to have fun, too."

 

Oliver can't believe Andy is the perfect wingwoman. She just got Felicity to spend time with him. Oliver grabbed Connor's hand and walked side by side with Felicity. He is pretending for just a moment that these are their children and she is his wife. 

 

They walk over to the rides for the smaller kids that parents can ride with them. Andy sees the merry-go-round and pleads for Felicity to go on it with her. Oliver and Connor follow them. 

 

Oliver watches as Felicity settles on the horse with Andy in her lap. Oliver gets Connor on the horse next to them and he stands beside him, just in case. Connor keeps talking non-stop while Felicity whispers in Andy's ear and the little girl squeals in delight.

 

After the ride is over they all walk around the midway with the kids.  He nods to people who walk by, even people he doesn't know. He can't help but notice how they look at him holding Connor's hand while walking with Felicity carrying Andy. He can't wipe the smile off his face. 

 

Suddenly, Connor is tugging on his hand. "Uncle Ollie!" 

 

Oliver follows his gaze to see the games. He smiles. "Do you want me to win you something?" 

 

Connor nods. It's one of Oliver's favorite parts of the carnival. 

 

"Me too!" Andy says from Felicity's arms, with her pudgy little finger in her mouth, drool coming out of it. She's adorable. He makes eye contact with Felicity--she radiates happiness, skipping her normal scowl at him. Progress. He smiles back. It is definitely the carnival making her generous and festive.

 

"Okay...what do you two want?" He rubs Andy's cheek. 

 

She drops her finger and then squeals while reaching for him, "Teddy!" Oliver takes her from Felicity's arms. She always wants a teddy bear. 

 

He looks at Connor, "And you?" 

 

He looks up at the choices as they approach the game. It's the one he wins at every year. When the man sees them, he sighs. He knows Oliver will take it all. 

 

Connor looks up at Oliver, "I want the Panda." 

 

Oliver hands the man a twenty. He looks down at the money. He hands Andy back to Felicity

 

"Sir, you know that all games are paid for by your family." 

 

Oliver smiles, "I know, but still...you deserve the money." 

 

The man smiles and accepts it. He turns back and sees Felicity watching him. It almost seems like she's impressed… 

 

He picks up the bow and arrow. He quickly wins Connor's panda. The boy shoves it under his arm and watches Oliver. Connor wants Oliver to teach him, but he's still too young. 

 

He looks at Andy, who is again in Felicity's arms, "Teddy Bear?"  She nods smiling her big smile for him. He can't help but melt a bit. 

 

He turns and quickly wins another bear. The gamekeeper doesn't seem as upset as he normally is about Oliver winning. Oliver takes the bear from him and hands it to Andy who cuddles it between her and Felicity. He notices she smiles sadly at the little girl. He wants to ask her why she's sad, but he won't. Not in front of the kids. 

 

"And the lady?" Oliver asks her. She looks up at him with such wide eyes. 

 

"Me?" She asks him. He nods. "Oliver...you don't have to--" 

 

He puts his hand on her shoulder, "I  _ WANT _ to do it." He smiles reassuringly hoping to convince her, "So what do you want?" 

 

She bites her lip and looks up at her options, "Dealer’s choice." 

 

It's a challenge. Oliver sees it in her eyes. He grins bigger, "Deal." He looks up and sees exactly what he will win for her. He picks up the bow and aims, he takes out all the bottles with one arrow. Usually, it takes two.

 

The gamekeeper shakes his head, "Damn, Son." 

 

Oliver shrugs and sits the bow on the counter, "The unicorn for the lady." The man smiles approvingly. He hands it to Oliver. 

 

"Here you go." Her eyes light up. She looks at him, then at it. "I'll carry it for you since you are carrying precious cargo right here." He kisses Andy's cheek. 

 

They walk through the rest of the game. He lets Connor play one and he wins a goldfish. Digg will kill him. He looks at Connor's proud face, and it's worth it. 

 

They are almost to the food when they run into Digg and Lyla. Andy goes into her Daddy's arms hugging her teddy bear to her. Connor stands between his parents. He shows them his new pet. Both of his parents look at Oliver. Lyla speaks before Digg can. 

 

"I see Uncle Ollie will be helping you set up a fish tank and teaching you to take care of it." She tells Connor while looking at Oliver. 

 

"Yes, I will." He knew this would happen when he let the boy play the game. 

 

"Oliver, I will meet you later. We need to talk about our schedule." Digg tells him. He nods. 

 

It's just the two of them. He turns to Felicity and she's watching them. "I never knew I wanted kids...I thought maybe...but it was okay..." He studies her and sees a single tear escape her eyes. He wipes it away. She doesn't pull back. She just looks up at him. 

 

"It could still happen." He never wanted kids or a wife. Today taught him he wants all of that...  _ with her _ . He doesn't deserve her and never will, but he wants her. 

 

"I don't think so..." She looks around at all the people. 

 

"Let’s grabs something to eat. Everyone loves carnival food!" He changes the subject. Today is not the time or place for this conversation. “Please? Just for a few minutes...I need to tell you something.” He watches her and knows she doesn’t trust him. She might be trying to be friends, but she still doesn’t trust him.

 

They find a food cart she approves of and he grabs them two funnel cakes while she gets hot dogs for them. Oliver normally doesn't eat this stuff, but if it means time with her, he will happily consume this junk. 

 

He leads her to an empty table for them. He sits down across from her. She takes a bite of her funnel cake, closes her eyes and moans, "My god, I have missed this..." 

 

Oliver watches her. He tells himself not to think of her doing that naked, in bed, with him....and he does. He licks his lips. She opens her eyes and it's clear she loves funnel cake. He needs to learn how to make this! 

 

She swallows her bite, “What did you need to tell me? I have to run, I’ve got places to be.”

 

He has to gather his courage, "Felicity?" 

 

She raises her eyebrows at him, her funnel cake is too good for her to not be eating it, he guesses. "I wanted to tell you that I told Laurel it’s over. I am not going to be sleeping with anyone else...and I don’t want to be anything to her anymore.” 

 

Felicity freezes. “Uh...are you sure about this?” 

 

He nods, “Very.” 

 

She looks around then back at him, “You know that doesn’t change things. I’m not sleeping with you just because you say you’re giving up sex and Laurel.” 

 

He chuckles, “I know. I just wanted you to know that I’m not encouraging her. I meant it when I said I’m not going to hurt you again.” 

 

She watches him for a full minute. “Okay...” 

 

Oliver decides enough with the heavy. He leans on the table, “So, did I impress you at all with my archery skills?”

 

She shrugs, "You are very good at pointing a pointy object and hitting a mark...you've had plenty of practice at that..obviously" She looks away blushing, "I didn't mean to imply sex...wait..yeah I did..you've had a lot of sex and that involves a pointy thing, so I guess it works here too..." 

 

He laughs.  _ She is amazing _ .

 

She looks over at him and shrugs. Oliver feels like he can take on the world. He smiles at her. They are staring at each other when suddenly there is a squeal and the unicorn is scooped up, 

"For me, Ollie? " 

 

Laurel is hugging it to herself and looking down at him.  _ Fuck. _ He stands up, "I didn't win it for you." 

 

She pouts, "Not for one of the help's kids again, Ollie..." 

 

Oliver closes his eyes and is counting to ten in his head. Losing his temper in front of Felicity won't help. He opens them in time to see Felicity stand, “You can have it. I never wanted it anyway.”

 

He watches her walk away. He wanted to give her something. He  _ NEEDED _ to give her a gift, and he doesn’t know why. Laurel clears her throat. "We can go on some rides together!”  

 

He steps away. "I have stuff to do. I need to mingle..and why are you here again? You're not a QC employee or one of the house workers." Did she miss the entire conversation in his room about them not being a thing anymore?  _ Fuck! _

 

Laurel glares at him, "You want to hang out with the help? With _ her _ ?" 

 

"She is my Soulmate...and I like her." 

 

Laurel gasps, " _ YOU LIKE HER _ ?" 

 

He’s not sure  _ like _ is a strong enough term so he just nods. 

 

He sees the Diggle family and decides to join them again. Laurel makes an almost growl sound. Maybe she understands it is really over this time.

 

“What are we up to?” Oliver asks the group.

 

She laughs, “He’s going to get his wife baked goods like a good husband.” 

 

Oliver chuckles, “Bake sale or food carts?” 

 

“Bake sale.” She tells him. He starts to walk away, “You could get your favorite pregnant lady something tasty, too!” 

 

He laughs harder and makes his way to the bake sale booth with Digg. It’s then he remembers that Felicity baked today and he can try her creations. He finally sees the booth. Tommy is standing to the side. They approach Tommy,  “Lyla wants more food.”  Digg announces.

 

Oliver moves over to the counter. Felicity is there to help him, “What do you want?” 

 

Obviously, she is still mad about Laurel, and he can’t blame her. His messes keep wrecking everything. “I want to try something you made.” 

 

Diggle and Tommy both make choking sounds. She turns to look at them, and if looks could kill, he’d need new friends. Tommy is shaking his head no and Digg is looking at him like he’s a fool. He turns back to Felicity who looks worried. 

 

“I made blueberry muffins...they seem to be the best option.” She says cautiously. 

 

“Okay. I will take two.” 

 

Oliver and Digg are both barely controlling their laughter. Tommy whispers, “I dare you to eat all of them to prove your devotion…” 

 

Oliver loves blueberry muffins, “That’s not a difficult challenge.” 

 

Felicity hands him a bag with the muffins. Tommy and Digg are on either side of him. Oliver pulls one from the bag and takes a huge bite out of it. Then he gets why it was a challenge. Good god, this taste is how he imagines cement that isn’t dry but isn’t wet would taste, and with the same consistency. He keeps chewing. It’s  _ very  _ chewy. He finally tastes the berry and that’s not blueberry that’s….blackberry?  _ How can you put the wrong berries into a blueberry muffin? _ He looks down and sees an egg white...s _ he didn’t even mix it well enough to disperse the egg? _ He’s going to be sick. This is the worst thing he’s ever put in his mouth and this includes his time away eating bugs..

 

He looks to Felicity who is watching him. He smiles, or perhaps grimaces… She rolls her eyes and grabs a wastepaper basket. He gladly takes it and spits out the muffin. He tosses the other one in. She sets the basket back down and hands him a water. 

 

“You did better than Tommy…” She points to his friend.. 

 

He doesn’t understand how anyone can be that bad at cooking, “You’re a genius; how can you not be able to bake?” 

 

She nods, “Right? I don’t get it either...it should be simple enough. Grab ingredients, measure, mix and bake...” She sighs. 

 

“I guess we all have to have a flaw...” He teases. 

 

“Yes, and you got an extra helping of that...” 

 

Oliver laughs as he walks off. He needs to find his parents. He walks over to the games and sees his Dad trying to win a prize for his Mom. When he walks up and puts an arm around her he sees all her stuffed snakes. “Still no bear?”

 

Moira shakes her head. “He really is doing much better this year.” 

 

Oliver watches his Dad try to throw darts and balloons. He misses way more than he hits. The gamekeeper hands his Dad another snake. 

 

“Robert!” His Mom calls to his Dad, “It’s not that important. Why don’t we go see Tommy in the dunk tank or get something to eat?”

 

Robert walks to his wife and hands her the prize. He kisses her cheek as he loops an arm over her shoulder. They all slowly walk over to the dunk tank to find Tommy taunting a teenage boy. Oliver smiles at the crazy taunts Tommy comes up with.

 

“Oliver, did you spend time with Felicity?” Moira inquires. 

 

He smiles remembering his time with her today, “Yes.” 

 

His Mom hasn’t looked this excited in quite a while. “We took care of the Diggle kids together and had some food...then I bought and consumed her baked goods.” 

 

Moira gasps. “Are you okay?”

 

Robert interjects, “Moira it’s just some food…” 

 

She shakes her head, “I adore Felicity, but the young woman can not bake. Her creations...I’m not sure they won’t give people food poisoning. I had Raisa replace many of her items to be safe.” 

 

“She can’t be  _ that  _ bad.” Robert argues.

Oliver chuckles, “Her  _ blueberry _ muffin was made with blackberries and the egg had solidified in parts of it..” 

 

Oliver watches his Mom nod while his Dad looks shocked. “I know...I didn’t think it was possible to be  _ that _ bad at baking.”

 

Oliver walks with his parents for a couple of hours. They talk to many of the house staff and QC employees. He enjoys this time with his family and the people who work for them. When he starts to get overwhelmed by the people he decides to walk by himself. He spots Tommy and decides he can hang out with him now that his time in the dunk tank is over. 

 

"Hey, Buddy." 

 

"Ollie..." Tommy says cautiously. 

 

Oliver wonders why it seems Tommy is mad at him, "Okay, what did I do?" 

 

Tommy shakes his head, "Nothing, but I was expecting you to hit me…”

 

Oliver is about to tell his friend he is on a natural high when Tommy blurts, “I kissed Felicity...for charity!” 

 

Oliver roars, “ _ What? _ ” Then he puts it all together. She said she was working the kissing booth today.

 

"I gotta go!" Oliver starts running. He hears Tommy calling after him. When he reaches the booth he sees the line. The very, very long line.  _ Fuck. _

 

Tommy catches up. He bends over, "I really need to work out more..." He pants. He puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

 

"Did you like kissing her?" 

 

Tommy stands up straight, "There is no way to answer that and not get in trouble."

 

Oliver looks at his childhood friend and plots his death, "Yes. There. Is." His jaw is clenched. "The correct answer is  _ No, Ollie. It was like kissing my sister _ .." 

 

Tommy gulps, "No..Ollie...okay I did...it's for charity." Tommy holds up his hands and backs away. 

 

Oliver looks back at the men and boys in line.  _ Damn it. _ The kissing booth is down the hill from where they are standing. Oliver is panting. His anger is roaring through his veins. He wants to smash in the face of the person kissing her as well as everyone else in line. He has never gotten this angry before...it feels  _ primitive _ . 

 

He looks to Tommy. 

 

"Okay, Buddy...let's handle this the way we did when we were young and wanted all the kisses." Tommy tells him slowly and cautiously. 

 

"You go and be the assistant-- take Thea's place. I will start buying up all the tickets from the sales booth. When any get past me, you try to buy them from each guy before he kisses your girl." 

 

Oliver nods. 

 

"Ollie...you have to remain calm if one or ten get through. You can't punch them..." Tommy has both hands on his shoulder to make sure he's listening. 

 

"Okay..." Oliver grinds out. "I can hit them later, right? I can find another reason..." 

 

Tommy smiles, "Of course! An asshole always needs to get punched out..."

 

Oliver nods aggressively. "Still mad you got to punch Cooper." 

 

"It was one of my better moments..." Tommy replays it in his head, he just knows it.

 

"Okay...let's go." Oliver starts down the hill to the booth. He watches Tommy race to the ticket booth, running into Digg and stopping to talk with him along the way. Oliver is about to go kick his ass when he sees Digg headed towards the line with a wad of cash. He smiles. He is lucky to have good friends. 

 

He walks up to the long booth. Thea is a few feet to Felicity's side taking the tickets from the men as they then move from her to kiss Felicity.  _ HIS FELICITY. _

 

"Thea, I'm here to relieve you." He whispers in his sister's ear. 

 

She looks up at him. Then to the line and finally to Felicity. "Are you sure, Big Brother? She  _ is  _ kissing other guys...I mean that could, you know...upset you...if you wanted a Soulmate, I mean." She is clearly teasing him. 

 

He looks down at her, "Go. Now." She laughs. 

 

"Oh, Big Brother, I am not missing this." She steps back and jumps up onto the back counter. She smiles and waves at him. 

 

Oliver moves to take the next ticket. "Carter..." 

 

"Hey Ollie. Damn you guys got a looker this year." He is eyeing Felicity up and down. 

 

Oliver knows Carter won't take money. 

 

"I have five tickets, here is the first one." 

 

Oliver knows how this goes. He can stay as long as he has tickets. He moves and kisses Felicity. He feels her repulsion. He smirks. Good. Wait..did he  _ feel _ her? Like as in the  _ bond? _ He stops and waits...when Carter pulls back, relief floods his system. He’d stopped blocking her, and for a moment she didn’t block him. 

 

Carter steps back to him and hands him another ticket. He moves to Felicity and kisses her. Oliver can feel her discomfort of Carter wanting to take it further.  _ HE CAN FEEL HER _ !...and she hates this. He has to stop it.

 

Carter pulls back and smiles at her. She politely smiles, but with zero warmth. Carter steps back over to him and he cannot put her through that again (or himself if he's being honest). Carter moves to hand him another ticket, while Oliver holds up his hand, "No more." 

 

Carter looks at Felicity as does Oliver. She looks almost hopeful. 

 

"Ollie, I paid for 5 tickets, I've only spent 2." 

 

Oliver watches as Felicity's face falls. He can keep her from this; he can actually save her for once. "That's true, but see, Felicity here is my friend, and she doesn't want to kiss you." 

 

Carter looks at Felicity who just shrugs at him, then he glares at Oliver, "And to be honest, Carter, I don't like it." 

 

"She's not yours, Oliver." Carter tells him. 

 

No, she isn't. Not  _ yet _ , at least. Felicity steps closer and he  _ KNOWS _ she is going to say it's fine and she can handle this because Felicity has always had to handle things on her own. Not this time. "I'll make you a deal Carter. You hand me the rest of your tickets, and I won't tell your mother how you were so high the night before your MCAT that you missed them, and we paid someone else to claim they were you." Oliver smiles broadly knowing he has him. Carter hates to disappoint Mommy.

 

Carter stares at Oliver. "Really? Over a girl in a kissing booth? Who doesn't even seem to have a Soulmate mark? You'd destroy my career over a  _ NULL _ ?  _ What the fuck _ ?"  

 

Oliver hops over the table, "Take it back before your mouth has to be wired shut." 

 

Carter looks scared and he should be scared. 

 

"Oliver--" Felicity warns. 

 

He doesn't take his eyes off Carter, "I am not going to hit him...first." He sneers at Carter. 

 

"Whatever." Carter says and walks off. 

 

Oliver hops back over the table and sees her line is now empty. He sees Diggle holding a lot of tickets and Tommy headed his way. 

 

"What happened to my line?" Felicity asks confused. "This is for charity! Is this because my mark is covered with makeup?" 

 

Oliver doesn't think she's actually asking him. Tommy walks up and places all the tickets down on the counter. 

 

"Tommy Merlyn, what did you do?" Felicity asks with a hint of amusement in her voice and also some displeasure.

 

He shrugs, "What Ollie and I always do when one of us likes the girl in the kissing booth." He smiles his most charming smile. Oliver rolls his eyes. Thea is laughing.

 

Tommy slides them over to Oliver, "Here you go, buddy. And I think Digg has the rest...you can pays us back later." Tommy looks to Felicity and winks, "A guy has to have his buddy's back." 

 

"What about me?" 

 

Tommy laughs, "Oh come on, did you really want to kiss a bunch of young kids, horny teens, losers and old men?" He raises an eyebrow, "No. Sooooo... Ollie, your knight in a shiny tee shirt, got his faithful and loving guy-gang to help him rescue the fair maiden...it's really quite romantic." He trails off. Oliver is smirking. Felicity is about to say something when he continues, "No, no need to thank us. It's what we gallant gentlemen do for lovely ladies..." 

 

He walks over to Digg who shakes his head. The two men walk off, "Oliver, see you later."  Thea scurries away to join them, “Good job, Ollie.” 

 

He waves at them. He turns back to Felicity. Her arms are crossed and she’s looking at him for an explanation. "What?" 

 

"Why did they really do that?" 

 

He steps closer, "Because we were all thinking murder at the carnival would definitely upset my parents." 

 

She sighs and gives him her don't bullshit me look. "Felicity, you have every reason to doubt it, but I-- I didn't like the idea of you kissing all those guys and I felt that maybe you felt the same way by the way you acted..." 

 

He prays she lets the 'felt it' go. He sighs with relief when she does. 

 

"Some of them weren't so bad...a couple had fresh breath and could kiss...." 

 

He clenches his jaw as he puts his hand down on the table and feels his tickets. He smiles, "Well, Miss Smoak, I have all the tickets here..." He holds up about 15 in his hand. 

 

She looks at them and then back to Oliver, "You--can't....you-- won't..." 

 

He looks at the tickets, "Oh and look! They don't expire..." 

 

"Oliver..." 

 

He loves the way she says his name. He steps closer and she doesn't step back. Oh, his brave, brilliant Soulmate loves a challenge. Yes, he's learned that about her. He's been studying her, and Oliver is a quick study when he actually wants to learn. "But, I can.." 

 

He rips one off and hands it to her. He waits. She stares at it and then looks up at him. If he saw panic or repulsion he would snatch it back. Instead, he sees her looking at him in wonder. 

 

"You really bought all these and expect to use them at will?" 

 

He shrugs, "Let's try these," he rips off three, "first, and see where we go from there."

 

She laughs. "Fine. But I'd like it to be said for the record I'm doing this for charity." 

 

He doesn't tell her the charity gets the money either way. Of course, she could mean for him, that he is the charity. She takes the tickets and puts them in the box. 

 

"Okay." She looks up at him. She's a lot shorter in her keds than she is in heels. He steps right up to her then lifts her up onto the counter. Better. She makes a tiny noise when he lifts her. He makes a mental note to make sure she's eating enough. She's entirely too light. 

 

"Are you going to kiss me or stare at me?" She is the most beautiful and challenging person he has ever met. 

 

He puts his hands on her head, he uses his thumb to caress her cheeks. The sounds of the other booths, of the midway of the people all cease to exist. They are breathing the same air. "I told you I wouldn't kiss you again unless I had permission. Those tickets don't change that…”

 

He watches as her eyes grow big. She searches his face, for what, he isn’t sure. She licks her lips and for a split second the thinks she might kiss him. 

 

“I didn’t think you could shock me anymore...I was wrong.” She smiles at him. A real smile. One of those smiles he’s coveted for awhile now. “Thank you….” 

 

She hops off the counter,leaving him standing there, arms in the air. He can’t even be mad at her.

 

"Oliver!" 

 

He closes his eyes briefly and drops his hands. When he opens them, she has shut him out. She has pulled away.  _ Damn it _ . 

 

He turns to see Carrie Cutter and a couple of her friends headed their way. He turns to Felicity who is grabbing her water bottle and bag, "Your fan club needs you." 

 

She lifts the opening of the booth and walks out. He looks down seeing she didn't take any of the tickets. He pushes them in his pocket. 

 

He is polite to Carrie and her friends mostly because he is in such a good place. The carnival will be ending soon. He needs to find his parents and help wrap up the day. He was right-- this was one of the best carnivals ever. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! 
> 
> That's all I can say...


	13. love and marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a very important chapter...I've been excited and nervous to share this with you...it's a bit of a roller coaster...

Chapter 12

 

Felicity can't believe she agreed to shop on her lunch hour with Thea Queen, the world's best shopper. Thea wants to find a dress for one of her friend's engagement party, and they are now in the mall searching for the perfect dress. 

 

"I can't wait until I'm doing this for you and Ollie." Thea announces while surveying a bright red dress with a sweetheart neckline. 

 

Felicity doesn't want to burst her bubble, but that's never going to happen. Felicity starts to absently look through the dresses. She might have a party or two of her own someday to attend.  _ Doesn't hurt to look, right? _

 

"Oh, you should get that one!" Thea exclaims. 

 

Felicity looks at the emerald green dress with yet another plunging neckline. It is beautiful. Felicity pulls it out. 

 

"Try it on!" Thea drags her to the changing rooms. 

 

Felicity slides out of her heels and works the zipper on her work dress. She starts to put the gorgeous gown on when she realizes her bra will show. She quickly takes it off and puts on the gown. 

 

She turns to see herself in the mirror. She looks beautiful, and she feels sexy and amazing. She hears the curtain pull open and spins to find Thea staring at her. 

 

"You have to get that!" 

 

Felicity smiles shyly at her, "Yeah?" 

 

She nods with such enthusiasm Felicity worries her head might fly off. She looks at the price tag and almost faints. 

 

"Oh my god, help me get this off!  _ Carefully! _ " 

 

Thea whips the curtain closed and does as Felicity asked, "Are you allergic to this material?" 

 

Thea is clearly remembering the allergy attack from the peanut oil. She shakes her head, "No. This dress costs more than I make in a month!" 

 

Thea freezes. "Is that all?" She laughs, "I'm paying." 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "Absolutely not..."

 

"You can accept it now, or I will just have one of the maids come back to get it and then deliver it to you..." Thea's eyes are sparkly with mischief, "You can wear it when you and Ollie announce your Bond!" Thea is practically bouncing with excitement. 

 

She doesn't want to tell her that is  _ NEVER _ happening. She should be kind and start putting distance between herself and Thea. She loves the older girl so much, and she reminds her of a youth she wanted to have...and of her time with Iris. She always wanted a sister, and now, for a brief moment in time, she has one. 

 

Eventually, guilt causes her to give in to Thea. Soon enough she will disappoint her and never get the chance to make up for it. It hurts her soul just to think about her life after the official rejection.

 

After Thea pays the bill, they're headed to get some coffee since they no longer have time for lunch, even if Thea promises her parents won't mind if Felicity takes the afternoon off. They are almost up to the counter when Felicity notices Roy standing and arguing with some older woman. Well, not old...Oliver's age probably. So, sort of old.

 

Suddenly Thea doubles over in pain and grabs her wrist, "Oh my god...what's happening?" Thea begs. 

 

Felicity knows. People around are all turning, trying to figure out who the young heiress's Soulmate is and where he is. She looks and sees...Roy.  _ Crap.  _ She also notices several phone cameras out and recording. 

 

When the pain subsides, Thea asks, "What? Who?" 

 

Felicity struggles with what to say, "Your Soulmate is over there." Felicity walks over to him and punches him. "How could you fuck someone else and hurt her like this?" 

 

Roy stands up, "What? I-- I didn't know..." He says from the ground. 

 

The woman he was speaking with moves behind Felicity and handcuffs her, "You're under arrest for assault." 

 

Roy stands, "I don't want to press charges." He tells the woman while staring at Thea. " _ YOU _ ...you are mine?"  He is clearly enchanted by Thea Queen. Then again who wouldn't be. 

 

"Yeah..." She tells him breathlessly. "I am..." She smiles. 

 

Felicity almost sighs. This is how it is supposed to work. She is immensely happy for Thea. She also feels a bit sorry for Roy. No way will Oliver and Robert accept this easily. 

 

Thea punches his shoulder, "How could you sleep with someone else? How could....you betrayed me." 

 

"What? No." He shakes his head, "I would never...oh." He turns to the woman holding Felicity, "You said it wasn't a big deal!" 

 

Felicity puts it all together and turns to this lady who’s arresting her. Indignation in her voice,, "You slept with the guy you're supposed to be helping assimilate?" 

 

The officer drags Felicity from the mall. She hears Thea yell, "Make your one phone call Dad. We will be right behind you!"

 

Great. She's being schlepped to jail. 

 

 

===============================

 

Oliver is in his father’s office listening to him still crowing about finally winning his Mom a bear. Oliver thinks his Mom paid to have the game rigged. He won't say that to his Dad. He and Digg look to one another and smile. 

 

His Dad stops, "Did you win something for Felicity?" 

 

Oliver blushes, "Yes...but she gave it away."

 

Both his Dad and Digg look confused. He might as well confess, "Laurel saw it and grabbed it. Felicity told her to take it and left..." 

 

Both men sigh, and he sees they're disapproval. "I told Laurel we were are over for real this time. She didn't take it well." 

 

"Are you done?" His Dad can't hide, or maybe doesn't try to hide, the hope in his voice. 

 

"Yes. I can't...I don't want to do this thing with her anymore." 

 

His Dad smiles at him. "I am proud of you, Son." 

 

Suddenly, Robert's phone rings. His Mom comes in and gives him a gentle half hug and kisses Digg on the cheek. Oliver loves that his parents have embraced Diggle and his family. 

 

The three of them move across the room to give the senior Queen privacy. Oliver and Digg grab a bottle of water while Moira looks out over the city. His Mom is constantly worrying about him and Thea lately. Ever since Thea's Soulmate incident, her worry has tripled. 

 

"Moira, Sweetheart?" His Dad is in the center of the large room. "We need to go bail out our daughter." 

 

Oliver watches his mother’s face. She is in shock, and so is he,   to be honest. This is what Oliver does, not Thea. "What did Thea do?" He asks. 

 

Robert doesn't take his eyes off his wife, "Our other daughter." 

 

For a moment, he thinks Isabel. When his Dad beams with pride, he knows it's not.

 

"Apparently, Thea met her match and Felicity punched him for what he put her through...I love that girl." Robert laughs. 

 

"Felicity hit him?" Oliver can't help but be impressed and jealous. 

 

"Yeah" 

 

They all walk to the elevator. "I wonder if the mall security cameras caught that on tape. I'd love to see it." Moira Queen announces to the elevator. Oliver can't help but silently agree. 

 

===============================

 

Oliver is trying very hard to keep his anxiety at bay. She just punched some kid. It's not like she broke the important Soulmate Law or anything in that area. He keeps telling himself that at most she will have a fine. Easy to cover. Yet, his breath comes out in short bursts. His knee is bouncing, and he keeps rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. He wishes they could go faster. 

 

When they arrive at the station, there are reporters everywhere. They ask about Felicity, Thea and Roy... _ where has he heard that name before _ ? 

 

They enter the building and are escorted to a private room. When the door opens they find Thea with some punk with his tongue down her throat. Oliver moves to go rearrange his face when his Dad grabs him, "Not the time." 

 

The two new Soulmates both stand, "Mom, Dad, Ollie...this is Roy,  _ my Soulmate. _ ..and before you start yelling about what happened, you should know he didn't know..." 

 

They all turn their attention to Roy. Diggle enters the room and he watches Roy gulp. Oliver enjoys the fact the kid is nervous. 

 

"I have the car waiting out back for when it's time to go." Diggle looks around the room, "What did I miss?" 

 

Thea hugs Digg, "Digg, this is my Soulmate, Roy." Digg looks the kid up and down. "As I was about to tell everyone else, Roy was born in the Outskirts. He doesn't know the rules or customs. We will  _ ALL  _ need to help him." 

 

Oliver feels the sympathy pouring out of his Mom who moves and hugs him, "Welcome to the family. We will do everything we can to help you. Including getting you a place to live within our building and a job-- do you have a job?" 

 

He shakes his head, "I did have two. One at the coffee shop and another at Verdant." 

 

"You work for us?" Oliver is shocked. That's where he heard the name -- Felicity and Tommy. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Um, Ollie...you should know McKenna Hall is the one who arrested Felicity... _ and _ slept with my Soulmate...who didn't realize it was wrong and would hurt me." 

 

Oliver groans. "I am sorry...to both of you..." He can't believe his past just keeps coming up and hurting people he loves. He can only imagine what McKenna may have told Felicity. 

 

They don't know what else to say. The room is full of an awkward silence until an officer comes in. Oliver's Dad leaves with him and Oliver follows. 

 

"She is my Soulmate; I should be here." He tells his Dad quietly when he looks at him questioningly. The truth is, Oliver needs to make sure she is safe. That she is wearing her own clothes and not the gray uniforms of the camp or the white of the prison. 

 

They enter a smaller room and find Felicity standing in the middle of a small gray room chewing her thumbnail. She is dressed in the purple dress she wore to work. He sighs with relief. His Dad looks at him, and it's then his Dad knows he was worried about Felicity. 

 

"Felicity?" Oliver questions. He doesn't know what he wants from her. 

 

She turns and looks relieved. "Thank goodness! I am so sorry! I know the PR for this is going to be awful and I know I signed a morality clause..." 

 

Robert holds up his hand to silence her, "You're fine. We are just here to bail you out and take you home." 

 

"I'll pay you back, I promise." She looks so sad. 

 

Oliver moves around his Dad, "Don't worry about it. We are all jealous of you getting to hit him...everyone is hitting people but me. I don't like it." 

 

Felicity laughs. He loves that sound. It's even more special because it was honest, and he made her make that noise.

 

Oliver and Felicity are looking at each other and he is soaking up her warmth. Suddenly, she looks over his shoulder. He turns to see McKenna Hall. She smiles at him. His Dad clears his throat, "I will go pay the fine. Oliver, you stay with Felicity." He looks over at McKenna, "Miss Hall, would you show me the way?" 

 

McKenna doesn't take her eyes off Oliver, "It's where it was when Oliver was a regular. I need to speak with Miss Smoak." 

 

Oliver and his Dad make eye contact. He does a slight nod of his head to let his Dad know it's okay. He watches his father leave, and then steps to Felicity's side. McKenna is confused. He can tell. Oliver has never cared enough for or about any woman to bail her out, and Thea isn’t the one in trouble.

 

"Miss Smoak, I'm sure that things can be kept between those of us at the mall." 

 

Oliver feels Felicity stiffen, "You mean the fact that you had sex with Thea's Soulmate, knowing he doesn't know or understand the ways of Society? Is that what you want to  _ be kept between those of us at the mall _ ?" 

 

McKenna doesn't even look ashamed. "I don't think any of us in this room are innocent of betrayal." 

 

"Perhaps not, but he was, and so was Thea. You were supposed to help him." 

 

"This won't make Oliver faithful to you. Right, Ollie?" McKenna looks to Felicity, “You’re like the rest-- another notch.”

 

Felicity steps away from him. He misses her warmth. She turns to him, "Oh...of course...another one of your women..." She sighs, "Sadly, I’m his Soulmate, but don’t worry, I don't want Oliver. He doesn't want me. We don't fuck, okay? I am nothing to him. You're totally welcome to him!" 

 

Felicity storms out of the room. Oliver can only watch her go. Every time he makes a small step with her, something wrecks it. Usually, the thing to wreck it is him, or one of his past mistakes.

 

McKenna watches her go. "She's spunky. That's not your normal type." 

 

Oliver doesn't bother to say anything about Felicity, "What you did to my sister is unforgivable. I've made my share of mistakes, so I'm not judging you having sex with him, I am judging you knowing he didn't know it was wrong." 

 

"You've never been one to follow that rule."

 

Oliver shrugs as he leaves the room to find his family.

 

Oliver walks back to the room where he was with his family to find Moira hugging Felicity who looks over his mother's shoulder, "Roy, I am sorry...it's just--" 

 

"No need to apologize. I deserved it."

 

Thea agrees to take Roy to his place and over to the QC dorms. Since he is her Soulmate, no one offers up an objection, though Oliver would love to. 

 

"You ready to head home?" Oliver looks to Felicity. 

 

"Me?" She looks around, "I need to get back to the office. I sort of missed the entire afternoon thanks to this whole arrested thing...wait, do I still have a job?" 

 

Moira hugs her again, "Of course you do. Why don't you come home with us and have dinner?" 

 

"I couldn't possibly...I'm just going to go back to work." 

 

They all start to debate who should go where. When Oliver looks back to Felicity, she is gone. "Where did she go?"

 

Digg sighs, "She went to get the bus and take it back to work, then home." 

 

Oliver can't believe she just left. Wait, yes he can. 

 

Moira links her arm with his, "We need to give her some space. Why don't we all go home?" 

 

==============================

 

It's after hours when Felicity walks into her lab. She finds her team still here. The lights are mostly off and they are all speaking in whispers. They see her and fall silent. 

 

"Did I miss something?" They're probably worried because of her arrest. "I'm still employed here and your jobs are safe." 

 

Curtis breaks the tension, "We all knew that. You're Oliver Queen's Soulmate; you can't really get fired. 

 

"That's not why I'm not fired." She sits down with the small group. "Anyone want to clue me in on what's going on here?" 

 

They all look at each other guiltily. Finally Ronnie clears his throat, "We were discussing the Dermis and why you offered it to Wayne." Ronnie looks around the group to see them encourage him, '"You said you wanted to make a change...yet you threw all of us under the bus." 

 

Felicity stands up. She knew she would have to explain this to them sooner or later. "I had to do it for two reasons. First, to save the Queen family. They had nothing else to offer Mr. Wayne and if the company fails, all of you will be in more danger than you are now." She pauses, "Second...we can now mass produce them. This will give us an opportunity to make modifications and it will all seem like it's licenses and legal. We are all safer." 

 

That last part honestly didn't occur to her until a couple of days later, but she has now seen the upside of what she did.

 

"What modifications?" Barry asks her. 

 

She smiles, "How about finding a way to put a compass on it, and a way to make it move..." 

The room is completely quiet. They all look at each other. 

 

"We will never discuss this on company property. I don't want the Queens dragged into this. If we do this, it's between us. Only us." 

 

She watches as each one agrees. They all have a reason to want to do this. "Good. Now, someone will need to go to Gotham..it was one of Wayne’s conditions. I need it to be two of you so we can keep an eye on things." 

 

"I'll go...after the baby." Caitlin volunteers. "I'll need to be somewhere else. I have a friend who might take it..." 

 

Ronnie hugs her to his chest, "I will go with Cait. We can be the moles there."

 

Felicity agrees. 

==============================

 

Oliver, his parents, and Diggle arrive home to find Commissioner Lance in the driveway waiting for them, "This can't be good." Oliver notes. 

 

They all pile out of the car including Digg. 

 

"Commissioner, what a surprise. To what do we owe the personal home visit?" Oliver can tell his Dad is on edge. His Mom is wringing her hands. 

 

"May we go inside first, Mr. Queen?" 

 

Robert leads the way. Oliver and Digg hang back. Even though they've both done their time, they both get nervous whenever the Commissioner comes to visit. They are both still on edge whenever The Scope Force comes to see them. It's worse this time; it's the Commissioner.

 

Thea comes in right after them. "Roy didn't have many things." Thea answers to the unspoken question of why she's home so soon.

 

"Miss Queen, rumor is you found your Soulmate. Will you be declaring soon?" The Commissioner asks her. 

 

She shrugs, "We have some things to work out, but yes, I think so." 

 

Everyone settles on the couches except for Digg who stands over by the fireplace. 

 

"I came because it has come to our attention that Oliver is in violation of code and ethics." 

 

And just like that, Oliver's blood runs cold. He feels faint. He always knew this time would come sooner or later. Commissioner Lance promised he would find a way to make Oliver pay, and it seems like he's finally done it. 

 

=====================================

 

Felicity has had a no good very rotten day. All she wants is to curl up on her small couch, eat some ice cream and watch TV. It's not too much to ask, right? Getting arrested after shopping with Thea was bad. She was lucky it wasn't worse. She can't believe Oliver has slept with the arresting officer...well, yes, she can. She just can't believe her bad luck.

 

She enters the building to find her Den Mother smiling at her. She rarely smiles at her when she is this late getting home. The woman seems to think everyone should be home and in their rooms by six. She smiles back and runs up the stairs with her bag slung across her body. 

 

When she gets to her floor, she reminds herself she needs to start working out. She is panting. She puts her hands on her thighs and bends over trying to catch her breath. Yep, she needs to start a fitness routine. Someday. 

 

She stands to walk to her door and finds Mr. Diggle standing there. "Mr Diggle, we meet again." 

 

He smiles. He's the most authentic person she's met here. Sure, Moira and Thea love her for some reason but Mr Diggle sees her as more than Oliver's Soulmate. He  _ sees _ her. The real her. 

"We back to that?" He teases her. 

 

She folds her arms, "Probably...you seem like you're here on official business."

 

He laughs while she smiles. He does that to her. "My kids love you and my wife thinks you're great. So, maybe we can pretend this isn't me being official." 

 

She nods, good enough for her. Besides, she does adore his kids and Lyla is amazing. She grabs her keys from her bag and starts to head for her door, "Hey, wait a minute, how did you get up here?"

 

Digg rests his hands on her shoulders. "Don't kill the messenger. Remember I have a wife and kids that you adore, so please don't attack me." 

 

She folds her arms and stares at him, "Out with it."

 

"You're needed at the Manor. Right now." 

 

"Is it Thea again? I will kill that punk." Felicity is immediately on alert. She has to be there for her. Roy seemed to adore Thea already, but men are fickle creatures.

 

"No... Please, just come with me." 

 

Felicity looks longingly at her door. She just wanted to rest but that clearly isn't going to happen. She sighs, "Lead the way Digg." 

 

They are walking across the lobby when her Den Mother comes over, "Felicity, may I speak with you?" 

 

She looks to Digg, "Quickly."

 

She nods and walks over to her Den Mother. "Are you Oliver Queen's Soulmate? That is his bodyguard, and he said he's here on personal business...and  _ he _ is married." 

 

Felicity sighs. She hates this. "Yes. But we aren't a couple." She sees the hope and then crashing disappointment in the other woman's eyes. She can't let Digg get in trouble, and the older woman can't tell anyone or risk the wrath of the Queen family.

 

Felicity turns and walks away. She doesn't want to answer any more questions. She follows Digg to the car. He opens the backdoor and she easily slides in. Digg gets in the driver's seat. This whole backseat thing is annoying as hell. How can she get straight answers back here.

 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" 

 

He catches her eye in the mirror, "I can't tell you what I don't know. Oliver just said he needed you brought to him now." 

 

Felicity sits back in the seat. She hates that he thinks he can snap his fingers and everyone should, and will do, what he says. She isn't going to play this game with him. When she sees him she will set him straight. She watches the scenery change from city, to suburbs to rich estates. It's dark outside and it fits her mood. 

 

When they arrive Oliver comes running out the main door. That's new. He opens the door and helps her out. "We need to get our story straight quickly." 

 

"What story? Why? What is going on?"

 

He looks at Digg who shrugs, "I went and got her, man, the rest is up to you." Digg gets back in the car to move it to the garage. 

 

Felicity looks at Oliver expectantly. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Don't get mad." 

 

"That never goes well..."

 

"He's here and he wants answers; Mom and Thea both freaked out and ran from the room. My Dad is trying to calm them down." 

 

"Who is here, Oliver?" She can feel his anxiety. She has been having more and more trouble blocking him lately. His emotions are high. He loves Thea more than just about anyone, and her being upset is definitely affecting him. 

 

He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can,  an older gentleman is standing at the door yelling, "Queen, get your privileged ass back in here! You're little girlfriend can wait..." 

 

She watches as Oliver's entire demeanor changes. His eyes go dark and his jaw sets while his lips form a thin line. He puts his hands on her shoulder, closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. She doesn't move. What could possibly be happening? He opens his eyes and looks down at her. He licks his lips while staring at hers. She mimics him. He quirks an eyebrow at her.

 

"Queen! You can get your rocks off with the little blonde later." 

 

Oliver straightens. He grabs her hand and moves her with him. They walk up to the front door where the man is standing. "Commissioner Lance. I would like to introduce my  _ SOULMATE _ , Miss Felicity Smoak. Not the  _ little blonde _ ." 

 

Felicity watches the Commissioner as his face goes white. He looks at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were-- you are-- his soulmate." He looks ashamed. 

 

She shakes her head. She hates how this society works. "Don't you think everyone should have the same respect? Even if I were just a woman Oliver was screwing, do I not deserve to be respected?"

 

She looks and sees Oliver smiling at her with pride. She's taken aback by it. He doesn't take his eyes off her, "We should go inside." 

 

He still holds her hand as they walk in. She tries to wiggle her hand loose but he has an iron grip. Commissioner Lance is ahead of them. She tugs his arms that is holding her hand, "Commissioner of what?"

 

Oliver leans down, "Commissioner of The Scope." 

 

_ Oh shit _ . This could not be good. The man who oversees and makes sure society operates within the rules agreed upon for Soulmates. "Why are your Mom and Thea upset?" 

 

He just shakes his head, "Please...for all our sakes, play along." She searches his eyes and sees fear and pleading. She nods. Whatever the Queen family needs from her, they will have. 

 

They walk into the sitting room. The Commissioner sits down on one couch. Oliver leads Felicity to another and sits beside her. They are still holding hands. He sits really close to her. She tries not to react. 

"Miss Smoak, as I was telling Queen here, I was given a tip that you two have met and have decided  _ NOT  _ to form a bond as the law requires." 

 

Felicity is confused. Sure they've never had a discussion but they have  _ SIX  _ years until her 25th. "I'm sorry, but I am only nineteen. I won't be twenty for a couple of months. That gives us almost six years to make our final decision." 

 

She watches as Oliver stares at the man and Oliver looks uncomfortable. "Miss Smoak, That is normally true, however, given the ten year age gap there is an addendum to the normal rule and that rule is if one of you is close to 30, you must marry and bond by the oldest Mate’s birthday." 

 

She understands most mates meet when they are around her age, and large age gaps are very rare. They are seen as special and to be honored. She had also forgotten that rule, even though she practically has The Scope Manual memorized. She knows it has something to do with fertility rates and re-bonding among Mates, which is also rare, but looked down upon...This is bad.  _ Very bad _ . 

 

He looks at Oliver, "And he will be thirty in just a couple of months. You need to start the paperwork for severing ties with him, and of course his family, as the law demands." 

 

Felicity is stunned she’d never thought about it. She doesn't want to leave QC or her team. Then she hears all his words. She will have to give up the entire Queen family. The family she's, against her better judgment, grown attached to over the last few weeks. Moira is like a second mother, Robert like a father she wanted, and Thea, Thea is the sister she always longed to have in her life. Losing them is no longer some far off date in the future, but  _ now _ . Today. Here.

 

She gets up, dropping Oliver's hand and walks to the windows. She wraps her arms around herself. She will have to leave Starling City and her fresh start. She fights back tears. She's lost everything before, and she can do it again. Bruce Wayne really wanted her for his company...

 

Suddenly, she feels arms wrap around her waist and a head on her shoulder, "Don't stiffen, he will see..." Oliver whispers in her ear. Then louder, "I was telling Lance here that we were going to marry. We just needed more time...to get to know each other and figure out our life." 

 

Felicity turns in his arms and quietly whispers, "What are you doing?"

 

"Trust me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please?" Felicity searches his face, and what she sees shocks her. He's being sincere. He needs her to trust him. She looks inside herself and realizes _ frak!  _ She trusts him, in this moment, she trusts Oliver Queen. 

 

She looks into his eyes and nods. She watches warmth fill his eyes and knows she did the right thing. "Oliver is willing to give me the time I need. The time I should have if he weren't so old." She makes the dig at him and smiles proudly at herself. 

 

"Hey!" Oliver refutes. 

 

"Sorry, honey, but it's true. It's not fair that you got to be wild and free and now I have to marry you in just a few months time?" 

 

"It's not my fault you came here late. You should have been here earlier." He shoots back.

 

They both know that wouldn't have helped. "Then we could have added underage sex to your resume, Queen." Commissioner Lance interjects.

 

Felicity feels a chill down her spine. Would Oliver have been her first? No. By that time she was blocking him. It hits her that the Commissioner thinks they're sleeping together. "Oliver and I are not having sex." Oliver and Commissioner Lance both look at her, "I mean...yet." She chews her bottom lip, "What I mean is, we aren't ready to bond yet, so-- we haven't  _ you know _ ..." 

 

Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder and she shuts up, "Thank you. Sometimes my mouth refuses to listen to my brain." 

 

Oliver smirks,"I am sure someday I will love that about you." She blushes and for a moment she completely forgets to hate him. 

 

"This is cute and all but I need an answer. Will you be severing your bond? I can make an appointment for one or both of you to remove your compass and of course, Miss Smoak will need to move to  _ NULL _ housing and then leave the city." 

 

You know how a wild animal will bow up and look to attack an enemy? If a human can do that, then Oliver Queen just did that. She is a little bit scared (not of him, but of what he could do if he wanted to) and turned on, which has  _ NEVER _ happened around Oliver Queen before...She watches him -- fascinated. 

 

"I told you, Lance, that Felicity and I are going to marry." 

 

Felicity is thinking of objecting when she hears a squeal. She looks to the door and sees the rest of the Queen family. Thea is the one squealing and runs to Felicity, "I knew you'd see how great Ollie can be! And now we will be sisters for real! Can I be in the wedding?"

 

Before she can answer Moira walks over and wraps her in her arms, "Welcome home, my beautiful girl. We've been waiting." She sees tears in Moira eyes. She looks and sees Robert smiling at Oliver with pride.  _ Frak _ . 

 

There are hugs all around and happy tears. Felicity looks nervously to Oliver who doesn't seem nervous. He is talking quietly to Robert while Moira and Thea discuss wedding plans. 

 

Felicity makes her way over to Commissioner Lance, "How did you know about me? Us? We haven't told many people." 

 

Commissioner Lance looks embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable, "Anonymous source." 

 

She shakes her head, "No. The Scope doesn't run on anonymous sources. It's against the nature of it. Someone told you." 

 

He looks away. "I should be going. You and Queen need to submit the proper paperwork to move forward with this sham, and yes, I know it is a sham.  _ Or _ to severe ties." 

 

She looks at him for a moment. It hits her then, "Laurel. Lance. She's related to you." 

 

She feels Oliver's hands on her shoulders. She is somewhat worried that she knows it's his hands and that it is comforting. 

 

"Laurel is his daughter." Oliver supplies. 

 

"I take it that during pillow talk you let it slip about me?" 

 

Oliver’s arms drop and he looks like a guilty schoolboy. She watches him fidget. She also notices the room is deathly quiet now. "No...it wasn't pillow talk. I told you..we..I don't have that kind of relationship with her anymore."

 

Felicity nods and turns on the Commissioner, "Your daughter reported us? And your daughter is almost 30...and she hasn't bonded with her soulmate." She is connecting the dots. She smiles, "because she wants mine. And this is her using her Daddy to get what she wants. Classy." 

 

"Miss Smoak. I am doing my job. Laurel did report it, but it is still my job."

 

"I don't think the Commissioner would normally handle something this low level. Don't you have rejection notices to write? Nulls to bully out of the system? Yet, you come here to insure that we marry or sever ties. That, Sir, is abuse of authority." 

 

"I am following up on a lead. That is all." 

 

Felicity chooses to accept the lie. The man needs his dignity. "Fine." 

 

Lance turns to leave, but first..."Commissioner?" He turns to look at Felicity, "Please tell your daughter to remember Rule 48, because I do, and I would hate to have to report her... _ to you _ ." She watches the color drain from his face. He nods and walks out. 

 

Felicity turns back to the room. Thea is the one to ask, "What is Rule 48?" 

 

"Anyone having sexual relations with someone else's Soulmate after their intentions have been declared are in violation of moral code and are to be removed from The Spectrum and never allowed on The Scope. They can also be sent to jail."

 

Oliver cackles, "Jealous?" 

 

"Of her? Being with you? It's not like it's an exclusive club, Oliver." She retorts. "I just won't let her run my life. She reported us. That is a declaration of her intentions, so I felt it's only fair to let her know I am not an enemy she wants to have.."

 

Moira waves her arms, "None of that matters. You're going to be married!" She hugs Felicity and looks to Oliver, "You need to go to the vault and pick a ring for her. "

 

"And Mom, we should set up the engagement party." Thea chimes in. 

 

"Ummm...Oliver?" Felicity slips out of Moira's arms as she becomes lost in her planning with Thea. "We need to talk." 

 

He takes her elbow and leads her out of the room. He leads her to the stairs, "Where are we going?" 

 

"My room." 

 

"Whoa there, playboy..."

 

"To talk Felicity. We need to decide how this is going to work for us." 

 

She follows him silently up the steps and down the hall to his room. He opens the door and ushers her in, "It's okay." He tells her. 

 

"Said the spider to the fly..." She whispers while looking around his enormous room. 

 

"We can sit on the bed or the couch." 

 

"Which one would be less likely to freak me out if we used a blacklight on it?" He looks at her funny. "Watch some Forensic Files." 

 

She walks over to his desk and pulls out the chair. She doubts he uses this at all. She sits down on it and crosses her arms and legs. Hopefully her signal is clear. 

 

He laughs at her and jumps into his bed, hands behind his head. "Okay, Miss Smoak. Talk. We can be loud if you want..." His innuendo clear. 

 

"Trust me, Mr. Queen, you do not want my loud voice. Bigger men than you have squirmed beneath me." Yes she knows what she said. Judging by his face, and yep, his pants, so does he. She watches him gulp. 

 

She smiles, proud of herself.  _ Cocky bastard _ . 

 

"This is your plan, Oliver. You talk." 

 

He sits up and crosses his long legs on the bed. "I think we should get married." 

 

"Was that your proposal?" She levels a daring glare at him. She doesn't want roses and champagne, but damn. 

 

" _ NO _ . That will be later and much more romantic I have a reputation to protect after all."

 

" _ Oliver Queen the Romantic _ ? Okay." She giggles. 

 

He rolls his eyes, "I think we should get married. It's a win for both of us." 

 

"How? I think I would be seen as the pathetic wife who has a husband who sleeps with every woman who says yes...not a win for me." 

 

Oliver gets up and moves closer to her, then goes down on his knees in front of her, "I've kept my promise to be faithful. You've not once since you've been in Starling felt the pain, have you?" 

 

She concedes, "Well, no..." 

 

"That's because I couldn't and didn't want to be with anyone else...not after I met you..." 

 

She stares at him baffled. Okay, she hasn’t used her pain meds or her tricks since arriving. Could he be...did he...is he being honest?  _ Holy Frak... _

 

"I promise that I will not let you look like a fool." He pries her hands from their safely hidden position of her crossed arms. He holds them gently. "I mean it. This is a win/win."

 

She looks at their hands. Why do they look so natural like that., " _ How? _ " She must say that aloud. At least the question, because he thinks she means the situation being a winner. 

 

"You get to keep my sister and parents who love you. And my parents and Thea get someone who can, and will, run QC much better than I ever could. You will take us to new heights." She considers his words. It’s true, she can do all that, and she wants his family. She eyes him carefully

 

"And you become a lay about? Party boy?"  

 

He chuckles and shakes his head, “Or your sex slave…” He taunts her before turning serious,"I stop being a silent partner in my club with Tommy and we open more. This will work, if you give it a chance." 

 

She thinks about it. It's kind of brilliant. "What about everything that is expected of us being Soulmates? Bonding, mating...children..." 

 

He stares into her eyes, and she suddenly realizes how pretty his eyes are, his perfect shade of blue. He reaches and rubs her cheek, "We have to do what is expected of us for this to work. But we go at your pace. Whatever you want. When you're ready. I won't push you or force you. We just have to meet our obligations to Society." 

 

She stares at him. He is offering her a family of her own someday, a stable income, and his family...he's promising her the world. His world. A world she's really become attached to in the last few weeks. This would also allow her to stay and help with Dermis, and she’d be able to keep Tommy and the Diggles…

 

She must need help, because damn it, she believes him. Against all odds, she believes Oliver will give her what she's always secretly wanted... "Okay." 

 

He smiles and it's a brilliant smile she hasn't seen before. It's soft and gentle. He moves in closer, touching their foreheads, "We better go downstairs before they come up here and steal you from me." 

 

 

=================

 

Oliver leads her downstairs. He's shook from everything he said to her. He means it. They can do this and make it work. He wants to see her smile and happy. He also knows he isn't completely responsible for her. Felicity is an independent woman. She doesn't need him or want his name. 

 

Felicity Smoak makes his entire world come into focus while at the same time spinning it out of control. When he saw her arrive, he wanted to hug her and protect her from Lance. When Lance insinuated she was another one of his bedmates he wanted to punch him. Then she simply called the Commissioner him out on his shit. Damn, he was proud. 

 

They arrive back in the sitting room to find his family still talking about parties and announcements. He's about to say something when Felicity looks up at him, "I think I'll just grab a cab and head home." 

 

"They'll want to say goodbye." 

 

He doesn't want her to go. He feels completely discombobulated without her near lately. He doesn't like it, but he seems to crave her. 

 

"Excuse me? I need to get home...work night and all." She announces to the room. 

 

His family turns to her. His mother is the first to speak, "Don't be silly. You and Oliver are engaged for all intents and purposes, you can stay here now." 

 

Oliver wants to nod and agree, but what will he do if she agrees?  _ Can he handle her being around that much? _ Does he really  _ want _ her around that much? The reality is she has the ability to break him, and he wants her more than he’s ever wanted anything.

 

"Oh--I--uh..." Felicity stutters. It's adorable. He smiles. 

 

"Mom. She doesn't have any clothes here or anything at all. Maybe we should slow down a bit." Oliver reminds his mother they don't want to scare her off.

 

Felicity looks at him with gratitude and he wonders how he can get her to look at him like that all the time. 

 

"I will take her home. I'll be back later." He walks over and kisses his Mom on her cheek. 

 

"You could take things and stay at her place." Thea offers.

 

Oliver and Felicity both look like deer caught in the headlights. She recovers first this time. "I live in the dorms for QC employees, Thea. Overnight guests aren't allowed." 

 

Robert studies the two of them and Oliver is about to squirm when his father saves them both, "Those rules are important and should be followed. Perhaps we should be stricter with our rules, Moira?" 

 

"Robert, they're going to be married, and what good comes from keeping them apart? They're Soulmates." His Mom and Dad are lost in their argument. 

 

He grabs Felicity's hand, "Come on, let's sneak out while they're preoccupied." 

 

She accepts this and they walk out. He doubts they'll miss them. "Bike or porsche?" 

 

She considers his question which surprises him, "Porsche. I'm in a dress and don't exactly want to give the city a show." 

 

Oliver looks down at her amazing body. He doesn't want her to, either. He escorts her to the garage where his car is located. He helps her in the passenger seat. He walks around the car taking a deep breath. 

 

"Okay. The Dorms?" 

 

She nods. 

 

"We could get a drink someplace, if you want. Verdant? Or somewhere less...seedy?" He doesn't want to let her go. He isn't going to ask himself why. He also wants her to talk to him the way she does to Tommy. 

 

"Thanks, but I'm exhausted. A lot has happened. A lot to think over." 

 

She's right. Their worlds were turned upside down. Hers more so than his. He will stay living where he lives and with the same people. She will be thrust into the spotlight and into a whole new world she isn't really prepared for. He needs to help her prepare for this. He  _ WANTS _ to help her. 

 

"Would you prefer a car or to have Digg drive you?" 

 

He grabs a quick look over at her before returning his eyes to the road. She is biting her lip. "I- I am not comfortable with having Digg drive me...and I don't have a license.  We've been through this before..."

 

"I don't get why you're so uncomfortable with Digg and still won't let me get you a car." 

 

"Oliver...I grew up poor after my Dad rejected my Mom--we lost our house. We lost our status. She worked in a casino and they allowed us to live there. There wasn't money for extras. Then I went to MIT and there were buses and here there are buses." She states it all flatly and so matter-of-factly, it somehow makes it hurt worse.

 

It hurts his heart that she suffered so much. It also pricks at his conscience that he didn't make it easier for her. He thinks back on that first night when he slept with Laurel. His Dad told him he would regret it.

 

"There are no buses that run to the Manor." 

 

The light changes and he shifts gears and drives on. He is still waiting for her decision, "I could drive us at first. I mean until I quit." 

 

She turns in her seat beside him, "I thought we would get our own place... in the city." 

 

"Why?" He's never considered not living at home. "Do you want to stay in the city?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

He wonders if this is because of her lovers. He doesn't ask, because he doesn't want to know the answer. "Okay. We can submit the forms to get our own place as soon as we get married. My parents have several buildings we could have a place in. It could take awhile." 

 

He steals a glance and sees her wrinkle her nose. "Or we could just get our own place without them having to own it. I don't mean a house. At least not yet but how about an apartment in the warehouse district?" 

 

He doesn't really care where they live. "Fine with me." 

 

She smiles and he wants to keep that smile on her face forever. A home probably means a lot to her. He never considered how her life must have been after the rejection of her Mom.

 

"I will bring the papers to the office tomorrow and we can have lunch to fill them out. Then after work take them to the Scope Offices." He tells her as they arrive at the dorms.

 

She nods. 

 

He just looks at her. She moves her hand to the door handle, "Hold on." He gets out and goes around to open her door. 

 

"Sometimes you can be a gentleman." He helps her out of the car and smiles. 

 

"I can." 

 

He walks her up to the front entrance. "I can't invite you up." 

 

"Would you if you could?" 

 

"No. And I assume you have plans."

 

That stings a bit. She really has a very low opinion of him. It's his own fault, but still it stings a bit. "Actually, Thea and I are doing movie night tonight and if I had plans it would be hanging out with Tommy." 

 

"Oh." She blushes and it's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. They stand there staring at each other. He could look at her all night. "I should probably get inside. Work tomorrow and all." She turns to leave.

 

"Felicity?" She turns back to him eyes wide and waiting.

 

He takes the three steps to her. He looks down at her. He wants to kiss her. He needs to kiss her. 

 

She nods, "We better start selling it now, I guess." He looks past her and sees her Den Mother watching them.

 

He leans down as she rises onto her toes. When his lips touch hers he feels a zap to his heart. If kissing her does this, what will making love do?

 

He pulls away slowly. He opens his eyes to see her already open and looking at him. They breathe each other's air for a few seconds before someone comes out of the building. They both move apart like two teens caught kissing. 

 

"Goodnight, Oliver." She slowly turns and walks into her building without ever looking back. 

 

Oliver walks back to his car. He can still smell her in his car. He takes a long deep breath to fill his senses with her. It's more intoxicating than any drink  or drug he has ingested. He starts the car and it hits him. She answered his unasked question. Coincidence, or their Soulmate Bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo.....that happened...


	14. Soothing bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are engaged...now time to Declare themselves a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your love and support of this story! I'm super excited for this chapter. You'll see why.

Oliver awakes the next morning, and for a moment, he wonders if it was all a dream. He turns to look at his clock and he sees the ring box.

 

After dropping Felicity off, he woke up the head of Starling City Bank to let him into the family vault. He chose his Grandmother Dearden's ring. It is an antique, and he feels it's perfect for Felicity. He reaches over and grabs the small velvet box. He opens it and stares at the ring. 

 

"Who knew I would ever actually want to give a ring to my little Cross?" He laughs lightly. 

 

He had always considered her his Cross to bear. The weight of her entire life dependent upon him and his ability to guard her future. He smiles now, thinking that Felicity is the last person who would depend on anyone. 

 

The strangest thing is that Oliver  _ wants  _ to protect her. Guard her. If he could, he would put her in a bubble and not let anyone near her. He thought, at first, this was just some anomaly, but the more he's around her, the fiercer his desire to keep her safe, to worship her, and to love her grows. 

 

He likes it. He  _ welcomes _ it. He knows part of this is biology, but....a giant part of it is her. Everything about her calls to him. She is smart, strong, and protective in her own right. She never backs down from him or anyone. She looks like an angel, but she can fight like the devil. He smiles thinking about how she is always willing to go toe to toe with him. 

 

Oliver decides he needs to get up and get ready for work. He hops in the shower and begins to plot how to propose to Felicity.  He finishes showering and steps out into the bathroom. He wraps a towel around him and heads for his room. 

 

He steps into his room and finds Laurel in his bed. She is sitting in the middle of his unmade bed. She looks to be wearing her pajamas while holding Felicity's ring and staring at it. 

 

"What the hell? How did you get in here?" 

 

She looks up at him and her eyes look vacant. "It’s true. You're going to marry her." Her voice is monotone. For a moment, he almost feels pity for her before he remembers all she’s done to him.. 

 

"Yes. I am going to marry her." 

 

Laurel tilts her head, and in that scary monotone voice states, "After everything I've done, everything I given you even after you took everything from me...you are going to marry her?" 

 

Oliver knew Laurel would try to guilt him to hold him to her. He just thought he'd have more time. Obviously, the Commissioner doesn't think that keeping things private is part of his job. He must have told her. 

 

"Yes, Laurel...your plan to get me to abandon her and come to you failed. You turned us in." 

 

She crawls to the side of the bed he is standing on, "I did it for you. For  _ US _ . You could reject her, and we could be together." 

 

He can't have this fight in a towel. He shakes his head as he walks to his large walk in closet. He goes in to dress then comes back out to find her sitting on the end of his bed. 

 

"You need to leave. We are over with, Laurel. I am going to be faithful to my wife." 

 

Laurel recoils as if he hit her. "Do you think your  _ WIFE _ will be faithful to you?" 

 

He shakes his head, "I don't know. She has no reason to be, but that doesn't change the fact I promised to never betray her again." 

 

Laurel laughs, "So, you're going to what? Live without sex? Without the comforts offered by another human?" 

 

He can't keep the look of hatred off his face, "If that is my atonement for what I did to her, so be it." 

 

She is off the bed standing in front of him, "What about  _ ME _ ? What about what you've done to me and my life? To my family, Ollie?" She pushes on his chest, "My Dad was the most respected Commissioner in the entire country! I was one of his daughters and I could have had everything! We could have rejected our Soulmates and been married. Your parents’ wealth and status, my parents’ status and standing. But then you had to destroy it all...you destroyed my family and my life!" 

 

Oliver stands tall and still at her words. He knows what he did. He paid for it. He still pays for it. He paid for it with his body, his soul, and his entire life until a blonde haired little sprite came into his life. 

 

"I know I hurt you, Laurel. I know you can't or won't understand what I did....but I'm done paying for it with you." 

 

She slaps his face. "You bastard."

 

It doesn't hurt him. He's been through far worse and dealt with worse pain than this. 

 

"Do you think she will love you?  _ Do you _ ?" 

 

He shrugs, "I don't know if she will, or if I am even worthy of her trying. I just know I'm done making the same mistakes over and over. I'm done hurting her. I'm done making my parents miserable." 

 

She laughs at him, "Oh, Ollie..." She steps towards him and he steps back until he hits the couch in his room and is seated. Before he can stand she is in his lap. He doesn't know if standing would be better or worse. 

 

"Ollie...your parents will accept me. They want you to be happy.  _ YOU _ ," She cradles his face in her hands, "And I can do that. I don't care about your scars, the mental ones or the physical ones. I won't give you a hard time when you need to be with someone else, because I  _ KNOW _ you, Ollie. I know you like I know myself....like the back of my hand...we can make it work."

 

She leans in to kiss him as he puts his hands on her waist and lifts her off his lap. "This isn't about my parents, or my demons or about Society. This is about me and her." 

 

Oliver watches her face as the anger takes over. He once thought her the most beautiful woman in the world, or at least in Starling City. Now he watches her anger contort her face, "I'll tell her about Sara. I will tell her how you destroyed my family. She will reject you." 

 

Oliver swallows the bile in his throat. This is his biggest fear. This fear eclipses his fear of being responsible for her. He's attached to Felicity in some weird way and he doesn't want to lose her. 

 

"What do you want, Laurel...to keep quiet?" 

 

She smiles seductively, "You...Ollie." 

 

"You can't have me." He's stern. He needs to divest her of this idea.

 

"Not all of you...but some of you....we can keep meeting and maybe...you can give me a baby.." 

 

Oliver wants to die. He can't bring a child into this. "They'll never let you off your meds unless Ray accepts you." 

 

"He will...I will marry him and you can marry your child bride...but we, Ollie," she moves close and whispers in  his ear, "We can have each other and all our secrets will be safe." She licks his ear. Then steps back. 

 

"Deal." 

 

She squeals and hugs him. "I knew you'd see things my way." He watches her sneak out of his room and knows she going down the back stairs the way she arrived. 

 

Oliver turns back to his room and sees the ring box on his bed. He walks over to it and opens it. How can he keep his promise to Felicity and keep Laurel's mouth shut?

 

_ Fuck! _

 

==========================================

 

Felicity gets dressed with a purpose today. At lunch, she and Oliver will be going down to the office of the Scope to declare themselves. After that, they will get their license to marry. She isn't sure how to dress today. A funeral? A declaration? Most women would wear a pretty dress and get their nails and hair done. Felicity doesn't feel that's appropriate. It doesn’t help that she was up half the night replaying that kiss she shared with Oliver and what it could mean. She settled on nothing sometime after three this morning.

 

She settles on her light pink sleeveless blouse with a short gray skirt. She applies her makeup carefully then makes sure her ponytail is sleek and perfect. Her nails are done and look good. She finally puts on her favorite black Mary Jane heels.

 

She is putting her bag together when there is a knock on her door. That's very unusual since she isn't close to any of her dorm mates. 

 

She opens the door to Oliver Queen. He's wearing a gray suit with a pale gray tie. They match. They didn't plan this, but they match. If Felicity believed in signs, she would see this as a good one.

 

"You're not allowed up here, and I definitely can't invite you in..." 

 

He puts his hands in his pocket and leans against the door frame, "My name is on the building and your watchdog down there told me I could come right on up here...even gave me the room number." 

 

She moves for him to come in, "Welcome..." she sighs; she thought she’d have more time before facing him again.

 

He smiles down at her as he walks past. She watches him look around her small room. She is wondering what he thinks when he sees her odd sense of decorating. He is studying the picture of her and her mom. He reaches for it then puts his hands back in his pocket. 

 

"I came to take you to work. That way we can leave together for all the paperwork, and we need to meet with media relations this morning together, too." 

 

She can only nod. She knew all this was coming. She's nervous, but she is confident in her decision to do this. She grabs her bag and looks to see him staring at her. 

 

"Is something wrong?" 

 

Oliver gulps. "Yes..." 

 

Oh god, he's changed his mind. She moves to sit down before she loses her ability to stand. She folds her hands in her lap. He will reject her, and she's going to have to leave everything and everyone...

 

She feels him sit down beside her. He reaches for her hand, "I need to ask a favor of you. I have no right to ask this of you...and you have every reason to say no." 

 

He's watching her face. She can feel it. She's too busy looking at his hand holding hers. It feels...wait, she feels his... _ fear _ . She jerks her head to search his face. He's scared. 

 

"Okay..." She says slowly.

 

He moves to look her in the eye. Without dropping her hand he moves to sit on her coffee table. He looks her in her eyes, "Please listen to everything, including the favor, without interrupting me?" 

 

She nods. She doesn't trust her voice. His fear is feeding into hers and making her extremely anxious. She is steeling herself for the rejection she always knew was coming.

 

"This morning Laurel came to see me." 

 

She sucks in a breath. Here it comes; he's changed his mind. Stupid Felicity thinking you could have most of what you wanted. Sure, it wouldn't have been a love connection, but it could have been enough. She has always known that she wasn't the girl who’d have it all. Now, she will have nothing.

 

Oliver rubs her hand with his thumb. "Her Dad told her we were declaring ourselves. She..." He pauses and looks around, "Laurel has used my past to keep me with her. She--- my guilt and her desire to have me...I don't know why… as you know, I'm no prize, but whatever… she threatened to tell you my darkest secret if I don't continue to see her." 

 

Felicity is a bit lost, "See her?" She is thinking, "Oh, you mean sex. She's blackmailing you?" She pauses, "For sex..."

 

"Yes." He states flatly. 

 

"She wants to keep your sexual relationship..." Okay, this is making more sense, "And you promised me you wouldn't, so you want my… permission?" 

 

Oliver starts shaking his head, " _ NO! _ " He drops her hand for the first time and runs it through his hair, "I want you to avoid her. I want her leverage to not matter. I want it to be a non-issue between us." 

 

That's all he wants is for her to avoid Laurel? She hates Laurel, and not because she fucks Oliver, but because she is everything Felicity dislikes in a person.  _ But why? _  "Okay...so you're going to tell me? I'm lost here, Oliver." 

 

He stands and paces. "I want you to trust me. I  _ WILL _ tell you. I swear to you... just not yet. I ---I can't risk you walking out on me." 

 

She stands in front of him. Can she trust him? Can she not look into his biggest secret? She is about to demand to know what it is when she remembers her own secret. She can't demand honesty while hiding her secret plan from him. 

 

"Okay." 

 

Oliver's mouth drops open and his eyes go wide, "Okay?" He looks away then back at her, "That's it? Okay." 

 

She nods, "Yes. We both have secrets, and if you want me to wait, then I'll wait." 

 

He smiles at her with relief, "Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome." She moves and grabs her bag, "Shall we go to work?" 

 

He laughs, and it sounds so lighthearted that it shocks her. He leads her to the door. She turns and locks it. They walk to his car. 

 

Once they are safely in his car, "Felicity. Thank you." 

 

"Oliver… you're asking me to avoid a woman I don't like and not to listen to her. It's not like you're asking me for my firstborn." 

 

He starts the car as he laughs, "Nope. It'll be  _ our _ firstborn." 

 

That hits her hard. She's going to have a baby, and Oliver will be the father. She never realized how much that would matter to her. 

 

==========================================

 

Oliver is pacing his office. He is so close to having Felicity and a life he didn't think he'd ever want. He is so close to having her. He can't risk losing her now. He is terrified Laurel will tell her...

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He stops and looks to his door where Felicity is standing. He feels instantly better and relaxed. He smiles at her.

 

"Hey." 

 

She comes into his office, "Your Dad called. He wants us to meet with him and Media Relations." 

 

He knew it was coming. "Yeah..." 

 

They make their way to his Dad's office to find his Mom is also there, along with the head of PR/Media Relations. He looks to the sitting area and finds his Dad's assistant Tony and Isabel are also in attendance. He isn't sure how to feel about any of this. 

 

"Oliver, Felicity… you two sit on the couch." His Dad instructs as he leads Moira to a chair on Oliver's side. Isabel sits on the other side of Felicity in a small chair. Tony stands behind Robert and Andrea, head of PR takes a seat facing them. 

 

"Andrea, we brought you here to help us announce that Oliver and Felicity will be declaring themselves this afternoon." His Dad turns to him, "You two should take the afternoon off to do it and not have to rush after work." 

 

Oliver gulps. This is what he wants, but man is his Dad making it seem really official. Oliver looks to Andrea who is studying him, then Felicity. It's then Oliver remembers he's fucked her. Once. Only once in her office...on her desk.  _ Oh shit _ . He looks over at Felicity who is staring down at her folded hands. This isn't like Felicity. She's the girl who commands a room and takes no shit. 

 

He reaches over and takes her hand. She looks up at him, and she almost smiles at him. Almost. "Andrea, how do we do this so it's easiest on Felicity… my past will be brought up… I want to protect her from that as much as possible." 

 

Felicity lets out a small gasp. He squeezes her hand and smiles. He does want to protect her. He wants this to go as smoothly as possible for her. He looks back at Andrea expectantly. Her mouth is open and she keeps looking at Felicity. 

 

"Andrea?" Robert questions. 

 

She finally looks over at his Dad. "Um… sorry, Sir." She takes a moment, "I think we should let them fill out the paperwork, do the physicals, and once it's made public, confirm it. Act like it's just another ordinary thing." She smiles at his Dad. 

 

Oliver hears Isabel and Felicity whispering. All he can make out is Felicity saying, "Then tell them..." 

 

Oliver leans around Felicity, "Yes, Isabel tell us, please."

 

Isabel looks around nervously. He watches Felicity nod her encouragement. Isabel clears her throat, "I feel Mrs. Piper, is throwing Felicity to the wolves." She takes a deep breath, "Everyone knows Oliver's past. It will be on every newscast about the women of his past and his flaunting of the rules. We need to get in front of it. Have Oliver, and especially Felicity, do interviews talking about forgiveness and moving past Oliver's history. Perhaps have you, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, do one welcoming her to the family and showing support." 

 

Oliver watches as Isabel seems to find her voice. She speaks with more confidence, "Show Thea and Felicity acting like sisters. Make the world fall in love with her so they will understand Oliver's wish to be with her… and show Felicity has forgiven Oliver. Let the world fall in love with their love so they forget what Oliver’s done."

 

Oliver looks to his parents who seem thrilled with the idea. Andrea seems livid. Her voice is stern, "If we do that, we open Oliver up to having every woman from his past doing interviews on the nightly news… it's better to keep it small and private." 

 

"With all due respect, Mrs. Piper, that will happen regardless...the story the family needs to get out should overshadow those women of the past. They were but blips on the radar when compared to Oliver's Felicity." 

 

Oliver loves that, "Oliver's Felicity". 

 

"Isabel is right." Oliver announces, "I think we should listen to her." Oliver turns to Felicity, "What do you want to do? I'll go with what you want." 

 

He watches her way the decision. She bites her lip thinking. She turns to his parents, "I like Isabel's idea, but I have one condition." 

 

"What is it, Dear?" His Mom clearly worried about overwhelming Felicity. It's in that moment he knows his Mom is the only person who could possibly understand his fear of losing Felicity. She fears it just as much as he does. 

 

"If is alright with you, Moira...I'd like Isabel to be in charge of this project. I feel comfortable with her and I trust her." Felicity's voice is clear. 

 

Andrea speaks, "She's a Null. She can't. It's my job to do this!"

 

Everyone turns to Robert Queen. He looks around the room, "Moira?" 

 

Oliver doesn't know how his Mom will feel about this plan, "Felicity should be with the person she feels comfortable with, and it is Isabel's plan. I think it's a great idea." 

 

Oliver feels Felicity's relief. 

 

Andrea stands, "This is my job! I'm not going to let some Null Bastard come in and usurp me because Ollie has a thing for some blonde."

Oliver jumps to his feet, "First of all,  _ FELICITY  _ is my Soulmate and will be a Queen within the month. You will respect her or you can leave. Second, that bastard is my half sister. She deserves to be here and to have this chance." He looks at his parents expecting anger, but they're both smiling proudly at him, "I don't want her working on this at all. We--" He reaches his hand back and Felicity, thank god, takes it, "want Isabel."

 

Andrea turns and storms off. Felicity stands beside him. Everyone gathers around him. "Isabel, what should we do first?" 

 

"Mrs. Piper will probably leak it now. She doesn't like you much, Oliver." 

 

He nods; he's aware. 

 

"I think you should leave now to do your paperwork and physicals. We--  _ I _ can call several outlets, and when you leave, you can have a small press conference on the steps of The Scope Building." She walks over to him, "Stand in front of Felicity and to the side. You need to look like you're protecting her. Felicity should say nothing yet. Let the war start after her first interview." 

 

Oliver nods. "Okay. I guess I can drive us." 

 

Isabel shakes her head, "No. Take Mr. Diggle and some security. The reporters are going to go crazy over this story."

 

Oliver is shocked though he shouldn't be when Felicity hugs Isabel, "Thank you! I feel a lot better with you on our side and handling this."

 

His Dad turns to Tony, "Find Mr. Diggle and Rob...and have them get a security detail ready to leave within the half hour." 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

Isabel looks to their Dad, "I need to call The Scope to let them know and drop an anonymous tip to a few outlets." 

 

He grins at her, "Yes. You do." Isabel turns to leave, "Issy?" 

 

She looks to their Dad, "Yes..."

 

"Thank you." 

 

With that Oliver watches a tear slip from her eye, she wipes it away and walks out. 

 

"Moira...I hope it's okay that I asked Isabel...I know that it is complicated..." 

 

His mother waves her off, "I know you've gotten close to her. I am glad...She is family...and it's time we all treated her as such." Felicity smiles proudly at his Mom. 

 

Digg shows up and they leave with him. He's about to declare himself Mated. Oliver waits for the panic...it never comes.

 

=====================================

 

Oliver helps Felicity out of the car. He takes her shoulders, "You okay?" 

 

She looks around. No press. "Yeah. A bit nervous. I've never done this before." 

 

He grins at her, leans down and whispers, "Me either. It's both our first time." 

 

And like that, she relaxes. Oliver being teasing and charming makes it both easier and more difficult to be around him. 

 

He leads her up the wide marble steps of the official regional headquarters of The Scope. It's a white imposing building that is ten stories high. The official seal of The Scope hangs on the side of the building. The seal is the  logo of The Society mixed with scales of The Scope seal. The scales are to show the equality between The Scope and its enforcement along with The Society and the harmony of Soulmates. The seal for The Society is two hearts intertwined with the words, LOVE, HOPE, FIDELITY AND PROMISE circling the hearts.

 

Oliver gently tugs on her hand and she resumes walking up the steps. Once those papers are signed and they're cleared there will be no turning back for her. For them. 

 

Oliver opens the glass door for her and she walks in. There's music playing. She looks to see a flutist in the corner. Huh. Strange. Oliver places his hand on the small of her back and leads her to the long red reception desk. 

 

"Good Afternoon, my name is Maggie, how may I assist you today?" 

 

Felicity's mouth is too dry to speak. Oliver doesn't move his hand from her back as he leans on the counter, "I'm Oliver Queen, this is my Soulmate Felicity...we are here to Declare." 

 

It's almost comical to see the young woman smile at him then it slowly drops when she realizes why he is there. She recovers rather quickly, "Mr. Queen, yes, we were informed you would need to declare or reject." 

 

Felicity notices the woman now looking her up and down. She tries not to take it personally and she needs to learn to deal with this. Her time as a private citizen is about to end. 

 

"I'll call down one of our agents." She picks up the phone. "You can wait over there." She points to a small section off to the side. There are several sofas in front of the huge windows that overlook the steps they'd just climbed.

 

Oliver leads her over there. He sits down next to her. She feels like she's in a dream or a nightmare. She notices Oliver look at his watch, "Somewhere to be?" 

 

He looks up at her, "Nope. Just checking to see how long we've gone without fighting. This is a record for us." 

 

She rolls her eyes at him, "I'll do my best to never allow this to happen again."

 

He puts his arm around her and she stiffens, "We have to sell this whole love thing...the only thing they hate more than choosing to reject your soulmate is badly pretending you're a match."

 

She nods. Oliver is right. "I feel like how it must feel to be sent to the principal's office...I was never actually sent there except when your drinking would be too much, but then the nurse would snatch me away before I got the principal's office." 

 

"Well, lucky for you, I have  _ TONS _ of experience. This is nothing. If they call my parents, we won't get grounded"

 

As much as she still doesn't trust, or really like Oliver, she has to admit he's being nice to her. He's helping her through this difficult situation. He seems almost human...

 

Maggie hands each of them a clipboard. Figures it wouldn't be online yet. 

 

"You can fill out these forms. Then we will do the formal Declaration form. Then you can choose when you want to announce, and after that, your physical exams. Once you've proven your fitness..." She looks Oliver up and down while Felicity contemplates gouging her eyes out. She's not jealous, she just wishes Maggie could be professional, "...then you will get your compatibility test." 

 

Oliver's head shoots up from his forms, "We have matching marks...why wouldn't we be compatible?"

 

Maggie's smile is quite inviting, "We sometimes find that people aren't as compatible as they should be...or decide not to be."

 

Felicity is getting a really bad feeling, "And if we aren't, what happens?" 

 

Maggie shrugs, "You disconnect and move on..." Maggie looks to Oliver who turns to Felicity. 

 

"Don't worry, Hun...that won't be us." She believes him in that moment. He takes her hand and kisses her compass, "We're a mortal lock." 

 

Felicity will deny it until her dying day, but again, in that moment, she truly believes him. She trusts him. He isn't about to reject her. He isn't going to do something stupid and hurt her, at least not today. 

 

She leans onto his arm, "Thank you." She means it. 

 

After they complete their forms they're separated. Oliver hugs her tightly and whispers, "We've got this..." He kisses her head.

 

She is led to a small exam room where a nurse is waiting for her. The older lady smiles at her, "Hello. I'm Ruth. I will be here with you while you are doing your physical exams." She looks down at her forms, "And it looks like we won't be doing a pre-marital bonding exam as you two haven't consummated yet." She smiles at Felicity. 

 

Felicity knows that she thinks this is because she's young and they just met. Felicity plays along. She smiles shyly. She's had to do worse. 

 

"You can change into this white gown and there are socks there for you to put on. I'll be back with the doctor in a few minutes." 

 

When she leaves, Felicity changes quickly. She doesn't want them to come in while she’s changing. She is thankful for the socks. It is freezing in this sterile examination room. She sighs and hops up on the exam table, wishing she had her tablet. 

 

The doctor enters, "Hello, Miss Smoak, I am Dr. Grant. I will be doing your exam, then taking blood and urine samples." She looks at the forms, "You and Mr. Queen have not had sexual relations?"

 

Felicity isn't comfortable with this, "Not with each other..." She trails off.

 

Dr. Grant looks up at her, "You've had sex with an incompatible?" 

 

Felicity shrugs, "Yes." 

 

"Okay...once isn't that out of the ordinary." 

 

Felicity decides not to push her luck and looks away. 

 

"Miss Smoak, we need to know how many partners you've had so we can notify them if you have a disease." Dr. Grant isn't exactly judging her, but she is sort of judging her. 

 

"Five. I've been with five men..." 

 

Dr. Grant nods. "Okay." 

 

Felicity has to go through an invasive physical exam. After she starts to sit up, "No, please stay lying down. Next we need to do transvaginal ultrasound. We need to make sure your ovaries are healthy and your uterus can produce healthy offspring." 

 

Felicity lies there feeling violated as the giant wand is forced into her. She feels a few tears prickle her eyes. She throws her arm over her eyes and tries to pretend she is somewhere else. Anywhere else. The only thing keeping her on this table is her deal with Oliver and the fact she wants a baby. She wants her own little family. 

 

Suddenly she feels someone else in the room and her arm is jerked to her side and she is strapped down...

 

 

====================================

 

Oliver is waiting in the sterile white room. He has changed into the drawstring pants they gave him to wear. He left his tee shirt on. He never takes it off around people. He looks at the various posters on the wall. They are showing everything from performance sexual enhancement drugs, to kids, to one that talks about sex ending during a marriage. Oliver thinks about Felicity. He's scared that once he gets a taste of her, he will become an addict. Of course, she might not feel the same way...he worries about that. 

 

He is lost in thought when the door swings open, "Hello, Mr. Queen. I'm Dr. Wells and I will be your doctor today." 

 

He seems awfully chipper. Oliver watches as the doctor sits down at the small computer and taps some keys then looks at Oliver's intake form. 

 

"Alrighty, according to these forms you spent some time at a re-education camp after a short stint in prison." 

 

The doctor shows no signs of judging Oliver. So, he just nods. 

 

"According to this file, you had physical labor, physical punishment and aggressive interrogation..." 

 

Oliver clears his throat, "Yes." 

 

The doctor stands up and approaches Oliver who is on the exam table. The doctor stands before him and crosses his arms, "I need you to answer the next few questions as honestly as possible." 

 

"Okay." Oliver is getting nervous. 

 

"Were any of your punishments sexual in nature?" 

 

Oliver must show how horrified he is, because the doctor puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. It's confidential." 

 

"No. I was whipped, burned and marked. They denied me light at times, heat in the winter and other physical extremes." 

 

The doctor watches him, studies him carefully. "Okay. Remove your shirt." 

 

Oliver hesitates. He remembers his promises to Felicity. He tugs the shirt over his head and stares at the wall ignoring the doctor. 

 

The doctor looks over his chest. Oliver can only assume to make sure everything healed as well as can be expected. He then walks around to Oliver's side and looks over his back. "Oliver, you left out being shot...and a nasty cut on her left flank." 

 

Oliver is confused, "I've never been shot....or cut." 

 

Dr. Wells comes back to stand in front of him. "Never? You're sure..." 

 

"Doc, you can check my file. They had to mark down everything they did to me." 

 

Oliver watches as Dr. Wells goes over his file. "I'll be right back." 

 

Oliver is getting scared. What the hell is wrong with him? He feels a panic attack coming on. He does his breathing exercises and feels calmer. 

 

Dr. Wells comes back in, "Okay. That's cleared up." He smiles at Oliver, "You're a lucky man, Mr. Queen." 

 

"Yes, I suppose I am...what happened? Why do I have marks on me?" Did they do some crazy shit he can't remember? He knows at least twice he was out for a few days. 

 

"You have a special bond with your Soulmate." 

 

Oliver knows...she hates him. She has good reason to hate him. "I'm lost, Doc." 

 

He smiles at Oliver, "You two were being honest when you said you've not consummated the bond." He seems impressed and disappointed, "Felicity was shot and cut once...you bear her marks." 

 

Oliver is stunned, "Dear god, does she have mine? Did she feel that?" He is about to go find her. 

 

"Oliver, sit down...she's fine." Oliver slowly hits back down, "We don't know how or why this happens. The theory is the soulmate takes on the pain the other can't bear alone. It's beautiful if you think about it. Rarely is there a physical manifestation. This is quite rare. I've only seen it one other time." 

 

This doesn't make Oliver feel any better. "She was in pain because of me?" He hurt her again. Fuck, what is wrong with him? First, he cheated on her...then he put saving Sara before her,and now  look what happened to her. 

 

"Oliver...I don't think Felicity felt your scars. I am not sure she even has any of yours..." He looks Oliver in the eye as he puts his hands on his shoulders, "Oliver...you took  _ HER _ pain. She was shot and cut, perhaps stabbed, and your body, in an act of bonding, accepted her scars onto you. Consciously or unconsciously...you protected her." 

 

Oliver is shocked. He can almost smile until he remembers the electric shock therapy, "Does she---is she scarred?" 

 

Dr. Wells smile finally drops from his face, "Will you reject her if she is?" 

 

Oliver shakes his head, " _ NO _ . Never." 

 

After a moment he must believe Oliver, "No...she has a few marks...I can't tell if they match yours since I am a male doctor, I am not allowed access to her files. I asked a nurse, female of course, to check for the wounds you have on her chart. They are there." 

 

After a few moments Dr. Wells continues, "Your vitals are fine." He gets out a needle and several vials. He takes Oliver's blood easily, "You're healthy...we now just need a sperm sample and urine sample."

 

 

"Uh...the urine sample won't be a problem..." 

 

The doctor grins, "You can take the cup home and bring back a sample if you masturbated today..." 

 

Oliver blushes, "I--uh...I haven't had a true hard on...with a woman since I met Felicity...I can sometimes masturbate...but not always..." He can't tell the doctor the rest. 

 

Dr. Wells laughs, "You two might be the most bonded un-bonded mates I've met." He shakes his head, "Don't worry..." 

 

Before the doctor can explain why he shouldn't worry the door busts open, "We need Oliver..."

 

Oliver hops off the exam table. He's been feeling anxious and a bit sick for a few minutes. It kicks into overdrive now. 

 

"Why?" Dr. Wells ask the woman in the doorway. 

 

"Miss Smoak seems to have an acute fear of needles. She is in the exam room having a breakdown." 

 

Every fiber of his being focuses on Felicity. He grabs his shirt and tosses it on. He doesn't know how...but he finds her. It's as if he had directions. He walks into a room to find two men standing over Felicity who is curled into a ball in the corner of the room. 

 

Oliver pushes them both away from her and stands facing them. He dares either of them to take a step towards her. He will rip them apart with his bare hands. When he hears her whimper he turns and drops down onto his knees beside her, "Hey..." His voice so soft he hardly recognizes it. 

 

He doesn't touch her. He knows what it's like to be in this state. "Felicity...sweetheart...it's Oliver." 

 

She lifts her head and looks at him, "Oliver?" 

 

He smiles, "Yes, Hun...it's me." 

 

She looks around him to the two men. He watches fear cloud her face. He looks back at them and the look on his face must scare them. They both step back. Dr. Wells and another doctor, female this time, are standing in the doorway. 

 

"It's okay...can you tell me what happened?" 

 

She still has her arms wrapped around her legs. She rests her cheek on her knees. "I don't like needles. They scare me....they came to take my blood while that thing was in me...." She starts panting. Oliver can feel the fear overtaking her. 

 

"Shh...I am here...it's okay.." He holds out his hand and she slowly takes it. "What thing?"

 

Felicity points to some weird device hooked to a monitor of some sort. 

 

"Oliver." Dr. Wells calls him and he looks to him, "They were trying to save time and the phlebotomist came in to take her blood while Dr. Grant performed the transvaginal exam." 

 

Oliver feels his blood begin to boil. He has no idea what exactly happened, but they had his Soulmate strapped to a table with that  _ THING _ in her and wanted to take her blood? 

 

"Are you done with us?" He looks back at Felicity who is resting her cheek on her knees, tears streaming down her face as her eyes connect with his. 

 

"I am." Dr. Wells states.

 

"We still need her blood sample to clear her..." 

 

Oliver sighs, "Baby? They need to take your blood.." She starts to move away from him. 

 

He turns to the room, "Can you give us a couple of minutes?" 

 

They all look at each other then leave. He sits down next to her against the wall never letting go of her hand. He is trying desperately to send calm feelings and love. He only hopes they can help and she isn't blocking him completely. He watches the strong woman who told him no one and nothing scares her. It humbles him to know her fear of needles.

"Oliver?" She says his name so sweetly he doesn't think it's her at first. 

 

"Yeah, baby?" 

 

He looks into her eyes. She is scared...no, terrified. He searches himself for some sign of what is going on in her head. He sees the quickest flash of a woman cradling her while someone takes her blood. 

 

Oliver pulls his lips into his mouth thinking. This might be the best or worst idea ever. He stands up. She watches him. He knows, he can  _ FEEL _ she thinks he's leaving her. He watches her spine go straight as a rod, she blocks him out...he can feel it. His beautiful girl is trying to hide her fear. He smiles down at her. 

 

He bends over and scoops her into his arms. He sits on the table with her. He gets her comfortable in his lap as the doctors and orderlies come back in. He ignores them.

 

"Look at me." He instructs her softly. "Bury your head into my chest." She does it. "Put your right arm around my back...hold onto my tee shirt as tight as you need." He holds his breath as she takes a tiny bit of material. 

 

He looks at the phlebotomist who enters the room quietly. He holds out her arm and she whines, "It's okay. You're not tied down...no one is going to hurt you...I won't let them." She nods into his chest. "I promise, baby. No one will hurt you." 

 

When they are done with her blood work they all leave. He sits there and rocks her. Eventually, she comes back to herself. He feels her pulling away both mentally and physically. 

 

She pulls out of his arms and walks to the small closet and grabs her clothes, "Are we free to go?" He asks.

 

"Uh...I need to do my urine sample and then yeah." 

 

She has her back to him and the back of her gown is open and she's naked. Oliver tells himself to look away. He hardly saw anything. 

 

"I'll go and do that...meet you in the lobby?" 

 

He is staring at the door telling himself not to be hurt she is closing herself off. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

He opens the door and walks out.

 

======================================

 

Felicity is in Oliver Queen's arms when she comes back to herself. She feels like she did that night at Diggle's when she slept in his bed. She feels safe....and...loved. She breathes in his scent. 

 

She mentally shakes herself. She needs to get out of his arms as soon as they're done taking her blood. She hears them leave and Oliver starts to rock her. 

 

All too soon that need...that desire to protect herself takes over, and she pulls away. It hurts, god does it hurt, to leave his arms. She can't bear to look at him. She heads for her clothes. 

 

After he leaves she allows herself two minutes of self pity. She dresses and steels herself to walk out of this room. She does her urine sample and walks to the lobby. She feels every head turn to watch her. It amazes her to realize it's not pity but envy. 

 

When she enters the lobby, Oliver is waiting for her. He smiles when he sees her. She stops for a moment, taken aback at the relief in his eyes. She walks over to him. 

 

"Well, Miss Smoak, we are officially Declared." 

 

She's confused, "But the blood work and mental exams..." 

 

He bends down and whispers, "As usual, you exceeded expectations...and dragged my lame ass along. They said it's clear we are true Soulmates and gave me the official paper. They already turned us in." He loops his arm over her shoulder, "You're stuck with me now." 

 

They make their way through the lobby to the front doors. When they reach them, they see camera crews. She looks to Oliver who is glaring at them. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He looks down at her. 

 

"Thank you for today...and for being willing to pretend nothing happened..." She looks back at the camera crews, "I'm not usually weak...I'll be stronger, I promise." She doesn’t know if she is reassuring herself or Oliver.

 

Oliver drops his arm from her shoulder and pulls her to face him, "You're the strongest person I know." He looks away, then back into her eyes, "You never have to apologize. Not to me. It's my job to protect you." 

 

She shakes her head, "No..." 

 

"Smoak, I want to do it. I am glad I was able to help you." He turns to look at the people waiting. He puts his hand in his pocket. He has a ring box. 

 

"This isn't my official proposal...but you need to put this on." 

 

She stares at the beautiful ring. He takes it out and slips it on her finger. It fits perfectly. 

 

"Even the ring knows we are meant to be." He jokes.

 

Oliver takes her hand and leads her out the door. The press screams questions at them. Oliver makes sure he is in front of and off to the side of Felicity, He thought he’d feel awkward in a protective stance, but he doesn’t. The press finally quiets down. When they all shove microphones toward him, he speaks, “I know you’ve all heard the news. I am officially off the market.” She watches his fake smile for the camera. “I have the official document in my hands, a ring on her finger and the blessing of my parents. Felicity and I will be doing some interviews this week, and we hope that until then, you can all give us the time and space we need to bond as a couple.” 

 

Oliver nudges her down to stand by his side. After they pose for several pictures, he tucks her into his side as Digg walks up to her other side. They get her safely into the car. 

 

Once Digg is away from the throng of reporters he drops a bomb on her, "Tomorrow you will need to move into the mansion. We can't keep you safe at the dorms. Tonight you will stay with me and Lyla." 

 

Felicity realizes her whole life just changed. She looks to Oliver who is smiling at her. "It'll be okay. We got this." 

 

For the second time, she believes him. Oliver was there for her today. No one has been there for her like that since before her Dad left. No one has been on her side...She swallows the fear rising in her throat. What has happened to her? Is she starting to  _ TRUST  _ Oliver Queen? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww...Oliver finally starts to grow up!!


	15. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your continued love and support of this story. It means so much to me.

CHAPTER 14

 

Felicity awakes to giggles. She opens her eyes to find Andy Diggle sitting next to her in the bed in Oliver's room at the Diggle home. She smiles at the beautiful little girl. As soon as Felicity sits up, Andy is in her lap. "I not 'posed to be here." 

 

Felicity laughs with Andy. They both turn when they hear Digg calling for his daughter. Andy slides under the covers. Diggle gently opens the door. 

 

"Oh, you're awake." 

 

She nods, "I am. What time is it?" 

 

"Ten A.M." 

 

Felicity never sleeps this late. "Oh, rude of me to sleep this late." 

 

Diggle just watches her. He suddenly shakes his head, "One of you needs to not have this guilt complex thing...have you seen my daughter?" 

 

Felicity giggles, "Nope." She points to the bump in the covers. 

 

Diggle grabs the bump and the little girl  giggles loudly as he tickles her. Andy crawls into Felicity's lap. 

 

"Save me, Auntie 'city!" 

 

Felicity scoops the little girl into her arms and hugs her tight. Her heart almost explodes with joy knowing this little one sees her as family. 

 

"You are family." Digg states. 

 

Felicity wrinkles her nose, "I said that out loud, huh?" 

 

He nods. "When you and Andy are ready, I will have your breakfast ready. After that, we need to go to your place and pack you up to move you in with the Queens." 

 

She feels the butterflies in her stomach. "Okay." She looks around.

 

"Lyla laid some clothes for you in the bathroom. They should fit." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

He lifts his hand, "No need to thank me. We're family." He looks at his daughter, "Come on. Let Felicity clean up and get dressed. You can help me make her breakfast."

 

Andy leaps from the bed. Felicity watches fascinated as Digg catches her and throws her over his shoulder. She wonders what it would be like to grow up and trust your Dad that much? She had that once. Then he left when she was just a little older than Andy. She feels the tears and decides to shower and get dressed. She's moving in with the Queens today. She hasn't asked where she will sleep. Since they think she and Oliver were keeping a secret relationship from them, she fears the answer.

 

=========================================

 

Oliver is looking around his room. His Dad pulled him aside after breakfast to remind him he should "clean out his room". He has so many things he needs to hide from Felicity. She can't see his porn, or things women have left here, or his "care packages" for them. Oliver feels overwhelmed. Maybe he should just ask for a new room; it's not like they are lacking rooms in this house. He could say they need a fresh start. 

 

"Why the fuck didn't I do this when I gave up other women!" He says to the empty room as he runs his hand down his face. 

 

"Mr. Oliver?" 

 

He jumps across the empty boxes to open the door for Raisa. He pulls open the door to find two men behind her. He raises a brow, "Yes?" 

 

"Delivery for you." She tells him and moves past him. She starts tossing boxes out of the way as the men move to his bed. What the hell? Oliver watches as Raisa, done with the boxes, strips his bed. A maid enters the room and Raisa hands her the linens, "Burn them." 

 

The maid scurries past Oliver. "Burn them? Those are my bed things!"  Raisa just grunts. She tells the men in Russian to remove the mattress, box springs and bed. Oliver watches as they carry out his mattress. 

 

"Um..Raisa?"  He asks watching her look around his room. He's a little scared of her when she gets like this, all determined with a plan of action. 

 

"Yes, Mr. Oliver?" She doesn't look at him as she continues to survey his room. She makes a tsk sound and grabs a box. She walks over to his shelves on the far wall and starts dumping things in. 

 

Oliver sprints across the room. He grabs the picture frame in her hand, "What are you doing?" 

 

"Mrs. Queen said to clean your room out for Miss Felicity." She grabs the picture back and tosses it in the box. 

 

"So, you're throwing out my stuff? My bed?" 

 

She sighs loudly and acts put out. Oliver is mildly worried. "Miss Felicity shouldn't see your pictures with other women. Not in her room she will share with you." She says this like Oliver is stupid. He would have gotten to this eventually. 

 

The movers come in and lift the box spring up and head out again without a word. "And my bed?" 

 

"Mr. Oliver....you and Miss Felicity should have a bed just for you. Not one that you've---used a lot." 

 

Well, that was diplomatic of her. "You mean one I've had other women in." 

 

Raisa glares at him and his eyes fall to the floor. He knows better than to speak this way to her. "I'm sorry, Raisa."

 

He looks up and she nods, "Good. Now, let's clean out the closet and some drawers for Miss Felicity." Raisa starts to head for his closet. He moves around her and leans against the door. 

 

"I’ve got this." She eyes him. She's challenging him. Oh, no. She's going to make him say it. He looks at the floor, "I have things you don't need to see either, Raisa. That's why you stopped cleaning my room." 

 

Before she can say anything, the movers are back. They take apart his bed in record time and carry it out. He wonders who picked out his new bed. 

 

He turns to ask Raisa, "Miss Felicity will be here in an hour for you two to decide which bed you want. Mrs. Queen had them bring over several including mattresses." 

 

Oliver feels butterflies in his stomach. Bed. Their bed. This is getting real. Too real... Sure, the idea of sharing a bed, making love, is great. But this is a lot more real than he thought. He thought she'd move into his room. _ HIS _ room. Now, it's going to be theirs. 

 

"Hide your things or I will, Mr. Oliver." 

 

Raisa is walking out as Tommy is coming in. "What happened here? You said you needed help." He looks at the space where the bed was, "I don't do manual labor, Oliver. I'm too cute."

 

Oliver moves and shuts the door. "I need help finding my porn...and other things...before Felicity moves in." 

 

Tommy laughs, "Don't you have a drawer like normal people?" 

 

"I'm a single guy." He says as he starts opening and closing drawers, "No. I leave it wherever I feel like it. As long as Thea can't find it." 

 

Tommy spins around once, "I'm scared what I will find." 

 

Oliver glares, "We used to buy it together all the time and share. You can do this. Or do you want her to find it? To be upset?" 

 

Tommy cocks his head, "I don't know. I've talked to Smoak a lot, and I don't think she would be upset. Curious maybe. Entertained for sure." 

 

Oliver drops the drawer he had removed from his dresser. It barely misses his feet. "Are you telling me that you and my future wife discussed porn?" 

 

Tommy chuckles, "No. We discussed our pasts, likes and dislikes, but never porn." Tommy looks gleeful, "I should have asked...I've always wanted the female perspective on such things." 

 

Oliver moves closer to Tommy, "Did you talk about having sex with her?" 

 

"Specifically? No. Sex, in general, a few times. We are friends, Ollie. Good friends, best friends. You know this.."

 

Oliver does know this and he hates to admit he hates it. So, he doesn't. He throws an empty box to Tommy, "Please, help me." 

 

Tommy nods and heads to another dresser and starts searching through it.

 

"Ollie?" 

 

Oliver turns to see Tommy holding his 'Felicity stash'.  _ Shit _ .  

 

"I realize it's been years since we shared our porn, but," Tommy starts flipping through the DVDs and pictures then looks at Oliver and squints "you were into leggy brunettes with little to no brain and big boobs..."  

Oliver gulps.   

 

Tommy holds up the objects "These look like..." he put his finger to his lip, tapping it twice, then snapping his fingers,"Yes! I've got it! These look like Miss Smoak"  

 

Oliver feels the blush creeping over him. He groans and tries to snatch them from Tommy who pulls them away in time.   

 

Tommy smiles, "Have you been having thoughts about your soulmate you're only marrying for your family's sake? Is your grand sacrifice not a sacrifice at all? Hmmm..." Tommy taunts Oliver.

 

"You know...I have...I have feelings for her...You said it yourself." Oliver hedges. 

 

Tommy plops down on the couch with his treasure trove of Oliver's porn. Oliver eyes him carefully. He finally falls to the floor and lays down closing his eyes. 

 

"Ollie. You can't be with other women, so you have Felicity porn...it's almost endearing..." 

 

Oliver opens his eyes to see Tommy isn't teasing him. He sits up. "She hates me. She should hate me..." 

 

"But..." Tommy offers.

 

"She kissed me the other day and I've never felt anything like that before in my life." He pauses and looks around before looking back at Tommy. He is about to tell Tommy something he can barely admit to himself, "I held her yesterday, she was upset and let me hold her....take care of her..." Oliver stands up and walks to his fireplace. He looks at the empty mantle. He turns to Tommy, "When I held her, took care of her...it felt like what I was born to do. I was made to love her, protect her...so in answer to your question...no, it's not some grand sacrifice. It's some grand plan to have her in any way she will allow."

 

Oliver waits for the judgement. Instead Tommy smiles at him, "Ollie...you're a real boy now!" 

 

Oliver flips him off. 

 

"Seriously, Buddy, I am happy for you." Tommy walks to Oliver, "I am proud of you and happy for you that you have this with her." 

 

Oliver nods and starts tossing things in boxes. They work in silence for a good hour. Oliver is feeling more relaxed. 

 

"Hey, Ollie?" 

 

Oliver turns expecting more thongs or bras or worse left behind by some woman he can't remember. Instead he finds Tommy studying him, "Some day she will love you, too." Tommy holds up his hand, "Don't. I can see it all over your face. You don't just love her or want to protect her...you're in love with her." 

 

Oliver doesn't know what to say. Is he  _ IN _ love with Felicity? He doesn't even know what love is or what to do if he is  _ IN _ love. If he can be  _ IN _ love with someone, it will be her. He knows that much now. 

 

He also knows that he isn't good enough for her. She deserves so much better than a broken man with demons like his.

 

============================================

 

Felicity and John Diggle arrive at her apartment. Digg is allowed in her apartment since he is helping her pack up and move to be with her Soulmate. The actual movers should be here soon. She told Moira she didn't have much stuff, but she insisted.

 

When she opens the door, there are boxes already spread out all over her small apartment. There is also tape, bubble wrap and markers to write on the boxes. She looks around confused.

 

"The Scope works fast." Mrs. Kent tells her. "They brought over the boxes and offered up their service but Mrs. Queen assured them that the family can handle it."

 

Felicity notes a bit of anger in her voice. She looks to Digg who shrugs, "I will pack my bedroom...Digg if you could maybe get my things from the living room?" 

 

"On it." Digg grabs a box and starts packing. Mrs. Kent follows Felicity. 

 

"Felicity?" Mrs. Kent asks as soon as they are alone in her tiny bedroom. "I don't mean to pry, but will you be living with the Queens before the ceremony?" 

 

_ Sure _ , she doesn't mean to pry. "Yes, I supposed I will be." She opens up her dresser and takes care of her intimates just in case Digg comes back here. That would be embarrassing for both of them.

 

"And you don't worry about the other women?" 

 

Felicity stops folding her clothes and boxing them, "No, I don't know. The Queens are my family now and I am belong with them." 

 

As she says the words she realizes she does belong with them. Maybe not so much with Oliver, but the rest of them are her family and she finally feels like she belongs somewhere. 

 

"I just hope you're safe." Mrs. Kent turns to leave. 

 

"I will be perfectly safe with Oliver." Felicity says it and she is almost positive she means it on some level. Which is shocking even to herself. 

 

Mrs. Kent shakes her head, "That's exactly what Sara Lance told Dinah, her mother, and now....she's gone." 

 

Felicity is about to ask more when she remembers her promise to Oliver. She takes a deep breath, "I'm his Soulmate. I will be fine...and you seem excited for me when I first told you. Did something change?" 

 

"No, dear, and that's the problem. He's still Oliver Queen...sometimes even older ladies like myself forget how dangerous handsome men can be." And with that she turns and leaves. 

 

Felicity and Diggle spend the next hour packing her things into boxes. She doesn't have a lot, but she treasures what she does have. She makes sure her family photos and her favorite picture with her Mom are in one box along with things from her past. She couldn't bear to lose them.

 

She carries the box down to the Town Car in which Digg will drive her  to the manor. She looks one last time at her first home in Starling City. She thought she would be here a  lot longer than this. She will miss it. Digg opens the door and she slides into the backseat with her box.

 

==========================================

 

Oliver and Tommy have finished tearing apart his room and putting it back together. Oliver has cleared out a lot of space for Felicity to put her things. He has tried picturing her stuff next to his. 

 

The guys are sitting on Oliver's couch playing video games when his Mom comes in, "Oliver, you will need to pack a bag." 

 

Oliver drops the controller, "Why?" 

 

She sighs, "You will be staying with Tommy until the wedding, of course." 

 

Oliver is confused, "Why?" 

 

Moira shakes her head at him, "I don't want you two living together until the wedding." She looks over at Tommy, "It is still okay with you, right?"

 

Tommy is still playing the game and doesn't look up, "Yeah. We can be roomies." 

 

"I don't get it. She has to move in here for her safety, but I can live with Tommy?" 

 

Moira is getting frustrated, "Yes. You can handle yourself. Felicity needs us to look after her. And it's only for a couple of days." 

 

Tommy finally joins the conversation, "Wait...they're getting married that soon?" 

 

Moira nods, "We can't actually wait, and Felicity doesn't want a big wedding." 

 

Tommy looks at Oliver, "We need to do a bachelor party!" 

 

Oliver starts to get excited thinking about what they can do. 

 

"I think Oliver has already had a bachelor party several times already..." 

 

Both men look chagrined. It is true he has had more than his fair share of fun. He probably should be careful with his new image and with Felicity's fragile trust. "She's right. Maybe have Digg over and play cards or something." 

 

Thea enters his room, "What are we talking about?" 

 

Tommy smiles, "Oliver's non party for his bachelor send off..." 

 

She moves to plop between the boys on the couch, "You should invite Roy!" 

 

They look at each other over her head. Oliver is about to veto it when Tommy speaks, "Great idea! We can get to know him and threaten him in private!" 

 

Oliver laughs. Thea pinches Tommy's side, "Not funny. He will be family soon." 

 

"We need four to play poker, so he's welcome." Oliver assures his sister. 

 

"Mrs. Queen, Miss Felicity is here. The movers should be here soon with her things. I've shown her to the ballroom to look at the beds and mattresses." Raisa tell his mom.

 

Oliver moves to leave, "Mom, I’ve got this. It is a private thing...don't you think?" 

 

She agrees, thankfully. Oliver makes his way down to the ballroom. He finds Felicity in the huge ballroom looking at the bed frames. He can't believe there has to be at least 60 beds in this room. He's impressed with his Mom's dedication. 

 

She must feel his eyes on her because she turns to him. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks over to her. "Did you find one you like?" 

 

She studies him for a second then looks back at the beds, "No. I--" she pauses then stands at her full height, "I've never picked out a bed before..." She trails off, but before he can speak she continues, "What would a real couple, who are really in love want? Yet, we can tolerate?" 

 

Oliver looks out amongst the beds. He has no clue. A bed is a bed to him. He notices Felicity is on her phone typing madly. "What are you doing?" 

 

She looks up at him, "Research! We need to know what normal couples are buying so we appear normal. We need to know what will make your parents believe this is real, because until we move out, they need to think it's legitimately a Soulmate Connection." 

 

Oliver stares at her for several minutes as she goes back to her research. He starts going up and down the many aisles. He briefly wonders how the hell is Mom and Raisa got this set up so fast, but realizes the name Queen still means something and money talks. 

 

Oliver stops in front of a bed. He looks over at Felicity. She's still looking at her phone. It's a huge four poster bed with netting. It's romantic and honestly he can picture doing things in this bed with her. He grins. "This one." He shouts.

 

Felicity looks up from her phone to him. He points to the bed. He watches as her eyes get big and her mouth drops open. She starts walking towards him. She still looks stunned. 

 

"You don't think it's a bit over the top?" 

 

He shakes his head, "Go big or go home." 

 

She studies it. She slowly walks around it and looks it up and down. She finally turns to him, "With all this netting, it'll be like a fort ...you know, a kids’ fort?" She's smiling. 

 

"Sure." 

 

She looks it over one more time. "Okay. Do you want to try out all these mattresses?" Her face flames red, "Oh...I totally did not mean it that way." 

 

Oliver can't hold back his smile. She's adorable and sexy at the same time. "We could, but I think it would take us awhile, and Mom might get worried and come looking for us." 

 

Felicity looks at him oddly, "You're not supposed to encourage my babbles...you're supposed to correct me and call me uncouth or something." 

 

He shrugs, "I like them." 

 

"You're the only one." She teases. 

 

"Good." He means it. He wants to be different to her. He wants to be special...he wants to be hers. 

 

"How about this...do you like soft or hard?" 

 

He quirks an eyebrow at her then he can't help it as he fully laughs. She watches him curiously, "What?" He asks when he gets control of himself.

 

"I've never heard you truly laugh. It's nice." 

 

They just look at each other for several seconds. When the need to kiss her starts to overwhelm him, he decides to answer her question, "It doesn't matter...the mattress. Get what you want." 

 

"Okay." 

 

Oliver watches for the next ninety minutes as she jumps up on each bed, sits there, and then lies down a for a few seconds. He makes a couple of Goldilocks jokes. She blushes and smiles. It hits Oliver that she grew up basically as a Null and poor. Society took advantage of her mother and made her life difficult. He wants to...he needs to change that. He needs to spoil her. It's like a primal imperative. 

 

"This one!" She announces. 

 

Oliver goes back and grabs the information sheet. "Let's go tell them what we want." 

 

Felicity hops off the bed and follows him. They find his Mom, Thea and Raisa in the kitchen. They are all gathered around the breakfast bar. This can't be good. 

 

When they see them, all three heads look up. "Did you find what you need?" 

 

Oliver hands her the papers, "We did. Thank you." 

 

Felicity moves to stand behind Thea, "What are you up to?" She looks at the papers spread out. 

 

"We are planning your wedding." 

 

Oliver watches as Felicity's face loses all color. He walks behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. He starts to massage her shoulder, with that she seems to relax a bit. 

 

"So soon?" He asks the room. 

 

"We need to do it before your birthday." His Mother points out to him, "And we didn't think you two would want a big ceremony, so we thought a tiny wedding here at home then after you return from your honeymoon...we will throw a grand party." 

 

"Honeymoon?" Felicity voices with her concern clearly evident.

 

"Of course! Where do you want to go Felicity?" Thea is very excited for this wedding. 

 

"I-I have never thought about it to be honest...Oliver?" She turns her head and looks up at him. 

 

He smiles down at her, "Someplace warm and sunny." She nods, "Hawaii, Bahamas, Bali..." 

 

Felicity's eyes light up at Bali. He can give her this, "Bali it is." She smiles at him. 

 

"We don't have to go anywhere." She counters.

 

"Yes, we do! We are finally together and we deserve some time alone." Oliver tells her. 

 

His Mom clears her throat, "I will make sure the jet is ready after the ceremony this weekend." 

 

Both he and Felicity are shocked, "This weekend?" Felicity asks, panic rising in her voice.

 

Moira nods, "Yes. You and Thea need to go pick out a dress. Oliver, you have a tux right?" 

 

And just like that, Oliver and Felicity are getting married. He is excited. His bride seems a bit more nervous than he does. 

 

 

===========================================

 

Felicity goes to work as soon as Moira lets her out of her sight. Luckily, Digg was there and took pity on her and drove her in. She needed to talk to her team. She needs to inform them of her marriage date and her honeymoon. She knows they can handle things without her,  but it would be nice of her to give them a heads up. 

 

After the meeting, Ronnie hangs back, "I told you he always gets what he wants, and he wants you." 

 

Felicity looks up from her tablet. Ronnie sounds almost angry. She looks around and sees the room is clear, "I don't think you understand...it's complicated." 

 

Ronnie shakes his head, "No, it's not. You're the first woman who ever rejected Oliver Queen. I've been around a long time. I've seen how he works. Whatever made this "complicated", he put into motion to trap you."

 

Felicity can't believe he is saying these things. If not for Catilin, she would think he is jealous. "No. He did not. Laurel Lance tried to push his hand and this was the best option for  _ BOTH _ of us." 

 

Ronnie sighs, "Sure she did...good luck with your marriage." Ronnie walks out, and Felicity feels like she did when her Mom would be lucid enough to be disappointed she didn't have a boyfriend or a date. 

 

She shakes her head. Oliver doesn't want Laurel. He never has, and this was the best option for both of them. She knows this. Even if Oliver had told Laurel or mentioned the dates,  _ LAUREL _ told her Dad. She put this in motion. Oliver just offered her an out. 

 

No one makes Felicity Smoak do something she doesn't want to do. She tells herself then gasps. Wait...she wants to marry Oliver? She sits back down at the conference table. Does she? 

 

Felicity knows how bad Oliver can be to her heart. She also knows how sweet and kind he can be. She knows he adores the Diggle kids....he will treat her kids well. 

 

Does she want to marry him? Not exactly. Is it a hardship? Not really...not anymore. Oh, god...is she falling for Oliver Queen? 

 

She gets up and starts pacing. Okay....She sort of trusts him a bit. She kind of enjoys his company ...sometimes. She knows he was there for her when she freaked out about the tests and the needles. She swallows back a scream at the memory. He adores his sister and would die to protect her...that's admirable. He's a decent son to his parents and even took up for Isabel. 

 

_ Fuck! _

 

When did she stop hating Oliver Queen? 

 

She returns to her office to grab her things. She will take a bus to the farthest stop and then get a cab to the manor. She is lifting her bag onto her shoulder when Oliver walks in, "Ready?" 

 

She has no idea what he's talking about, "For?" 

 

He smiles, "To go home. I can drive us. And we can talk about our official public date that Isabel insists on..." 

 

Oh yeah, she forgot about that, and she has an interview tomorrow. 

 

===============================

 

Oliver escorts her to the private garage level where the family parks. He let Digg go home. Oliver wants this time alone with Felicity. He also wants her to see he isn't the spoiled rich kid that he once was and pretends to be. He helps her in on the passenger side. He walks around and gets in. He likes that they can be around each other and it's not awkward, or as awkward as it was before. 

 

When they exit the garage he decides he should speak, "I think we should just get it over with and go out to eat together at a nice restaurant." 

 

He sneaks a peek at her and she is nodding. "Um...okay." 

 

"Are you nervous?" 

 

She is silent for too long. He reaches over and touches her leg, "It's okay. I am too. We just go into one of the popular places. We look like into each others eyes and convince people we are together. Then we can get Big Belly Burger on the way home."

 

She laughs. He loves it. "Now you're speaking my language."  She pulls down the sun visor and flips up the mirror flap and the light turns on. He keeps getting distracted from the road while watching her. She applies some powder. He stops at the light and watches as she reapplies her lipstick. It's enchanting. He's watched women do this before but the way she does it feels different. When she's done applying the lipstick she makes a kiss face. He grins; he can't help it. 

 

"Oliver, the light is green." 

 

He looks back to the light and it is, in fact, green. He pulls away from the light. He pulls up outside the most popular restaurant among the richest people in the city. The paparazzi are out in full force. The line for valet service isn't that long. 

 

"You okay?" He looks at her. 

 

She nods, "Yeah. I just have never done this before....will they care about me at all...I can just walk right in, right?" 

 

He laughs. She's crazy if she thinks she could ever just glide past them. Even if she wasn't his Soulmate, she is beautiful. They love beautiful people. "No. They will want our picture and it's better if we do pose for them for a few shots." 

 

It's their turn. He pulls up. He is busy turning the car over to the young valet. He starts around the car and sees her chatting with the valet who opened her door. He feels immediate jealousy. 

 

Oliver storms over to them and stands between them, "If you'll excuse us." He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her to him. He needs to protect her. Everyone here feels like they could be a threat to her. 

 

Felicity, being Felicity, waves over his shoulder at the young valet and thanks him. She then turns her attention to him, "You didn't have to be rude. He is a nice kid." 

 

He smiles down at her, "You're a kid. He's a kid...too much in common." 

 

She rolls her eyes at him, "We are declared. I can't leave, even if I wanted to leave." 

 

Just thinking of her leaving him hurts. "Doesn't mean you can't fuck him." He leans down and whispers in her ear. She pulls back and he knows she wants to smack him. She won't because of the press. 

 

They stop in front of the restaurant and pose for pictures. They call her name much more than his. "Don't look at them. Look above them so the lights won't blind you." He tells her through a smile. 

 

"One Kiss?" A reporter yells and the others agree. They get louder and louder. 

 

Oliver looks at her and she nods softly. He leans down as she rises and their lips meet. Suddenly, without his permission his entire body turns into hers. She lets out the softest moan, he almost doesn't hear and he pulls her up against him. He's lost in her until someone makes a crude remark. 

 

Oliver pulls back and stares into her eyes for just a moment. 

 

"You're so good at that..." She says breathlessly. 

 

He smiles, "You make me never want to stop." He watches as her face blushes. The paps eat it up. The cameras go nuts. 

 

Everything is going well and they are about to go in when one of the more bold paps asks, "So, Ollie, how is she in the sack?" 

 

Oliver tries for two seconds to let it go, but the blood in his veins runs hot, he sees red and before he thinks about it he's stalking over to the man. He is about to punch him. His arm is pulled back when he feels the lightest weight on it. He looks back to see Felicity basically hanging off his arm.

 

"Oliver, don't!" She asks him. Her eyes are pleading. He looks at her then back down at the pap who he has by his collar. He slowly drops his punching arm and lets the man go. He straightens his jacket. He glares at him, "Show some respect, she just saved your face...though not much there worth saving." 

 

Oliver turns to lead her back to the door when she steps around him and barely whispers, "For the record, he doesn't know...but I will completely blow his mind." 

 

Oliver's mouth drops open and the man drops his camera shattering it into pieces. She smiles down at the destroyed equipment, "Oops..." She wiggles her fingers and turns on her heels and is back in his arms. He laughs. 

 

Once inside and seated she leans on the table, "I goofed up, didn't I? Isabel is going to be so mad at me..." She looks so sad, it breaks his heart. 

 

He shakes his head, "No. If anything I will get yelled at for not keeping my temper. No one will believe you said that to the jerk and he lost his pictures." 

 

The rest of dinner is interesting. Oliver tells her stories of Thea growing up and Tommy getting into trouble. He talks about deciding to go into business with Tommy to help protect him from anyone realizing his mark is fake. She seemed to understand. 

 

She told him about her best friend Iris who lost her Soulmate. How they bonded over their parents leaving them, Iris's Mom and Felicity's Dad. How Joe West became a surrogate parent for her. She talks about MIT and being so young and being Jailbait. 

 

They leave after a couple of hours. They look like a normal couple. He felt like they were a normal couple. He escorts her out and the car is already there for them. He helps her in. 

 

"Big Belly?" 

 

She looks over at him, "Please!" 

 

He smiles at her. He's never dated a woman who liked it as much as he does. They oddly have some things in common. He runs in to get their order she called in. He pays and walks back out to find her out of the car talking to Ray Palmer. 

 

_ FUCK. _

 

========================================

 

Felicity is waiting in the car for Oliver to run in and grab their food. She can't believe that it went easily. She expected them to fight. Oliver did almost hit that paparazzi and she isn't sure, but she thinks it was in her defense, which shouldn't impress her, but it does. 

 

She brought back to the present by a hard knock on the passenger window. She can't roll down the window so when she sees it's Ray Palmer, she gets out as Ray steps back. 

 

"Mr. Palmer, what can I do for you?" She folds her arms over her chest. 

 

He looks at her ring finger where Oliver's ring rests on her important finger. She doesn't try to hide it. He looks at her face, "You seriously gave in to him? I thought you hated him?" 

 

Felicity lifts her chin, "I thought I did...but he isn't who I thought. He is a good man." 

 

Ray stares at her, "Do you love him? Do you actually think he  _ LOVES _ you?" 

 

And there it is. Her achilles heel. "I  _ KNOW _ exactly where I stand with Oliver and him with me." She swallows. She doesn't break eye contact. 

 

"He will leave you for Laurel. He will go running back to her-- he thinks he owes her for--" 

 

She holds up her hand, "I don't care what Oliver did in his past. I care about the man he is today and will be in  _ OUR _ future." 

 

Oliver steps up beside her as she tells Ray about their future. He slides right next to her and wraps his arm around her waist, the other one holding their food. 

 

"Didn't you two just go to dinner?" Ray asks Oliver. Is that like a challenge to Oliver?

 

She decides to reply, "We did." 

 

Ray tears his eyes from Oliver, "And you're here getting more? Too cheap to buy her a real meal? Still doing the appetizers at the classy place and burgers later...to prove they're a cheap date." He sneers at Felicity. 

 

Felicity moves to stop Oliver from fighting again tonight. He isn't backing down as easily this time so she has to do something to make him stop, "Hon, it's okay." She puts her hand on his chest and he immediately relaxes. Weird. She looks to Ray, "It was my idea...I didn't like the food and I love Big Belly and.." She bats her eyes up at Oliver then looks at Ray, "I plan to get quite the workout and need the calories to keep up..." The implication clear in her words and tone. 

 

Ray almost chokes. She thinks it's over but he doesn't know how to quit while he's behind, "Laurel called. She wants me to accept her now..." 

 

Felicity's turn to stiffen. She trusts Oliver...more or less. 

 

Oliver smirks, "I'm sure she did." He pulls Felicity closer, "Good for you. Congratulations." 

 

Ray is stunned silent for a good minute, "You're done with her? She finally decides to cut you loose? Or did your past finally catch up with you?" 

 

Felicity feels Oliver go into fight mode again. "No, Ray. I told Laurel we were over." He looks down at her, "Are you ready? The food is getting cold." 

 

She looks up at him and smiles, "I am." 

 

Oliver opens her door and she gets in. He hands her the food. She watches curiously to see if Oliver hits Ray. He doesn't. He moves to the driver’s side and they take off. 

 

Felicity is a bit confused, "You didn't tell him Laurel still wants you." 

 

Oliver sighs, "I wanted to, but that would cause Laurel to act out and know that we are in this together.." He looks at her, "I don't want her to come for you. I  _ need  _  to keep you safe." 

 

Felicity believes him. He needs her safe, "When will you tell me?" She could manipulate him by saying she'd be safer with that knowledge, but she won't do that. 

 

Oliver bites his lip. She watches him swallow. "On our honeymoon. Can you wait that long?" 

 

She thinks about it, "I can wait as long as it takes for you to trust me." 

 

They pull into the driveway. Oliver turns off the car and turns in his seat, "I trust you. I don't trust me. I don't trust who I am or what I am." He closes his eyes, "When I tell you...I will see the truth of who I am in your eyes." 

 

Felicity is confused as to why this matters. Why does her opinion count? They aren't a true Soulmate pair. They are, however, stuck together. "Oliver, I wish I could say it'll be okay, but I don't know if it will." She pauses as she watches pain flash in his eyes, "I do know...we are stuck together forever." 

 

"You should go inside." 

 

She looks up at the big intimidating house. A house in which she isn't sure where to go. She could be stubborn and find her way, or she could offer an olive branch. 

 

"Could you walk me to your bedroom door?" 

 

He looks at her completely lost. 

 

"I don't know my way around....it's late and everyone is probably asleep." She reasons. 

 

He opens his door. She does the same. They aren't in public anymore. He looks at her and he clearly wanted to open her door. He takes her hand. She accepts it. It feels nice. 

 

He leads her up the stairs. He stops on the landing, "If I get caught in here, I'm going to get in trouble." 

 

Felicity can't help it, she starts to giggle. It's absurd that he can't be in his family home because of her. He looks at her and smiles. He tugs on her arm and she follows him. 

 

They arrive at his--their--door. 

 

"Here we are, Miss Smoak." He leans against the door frame. 

 

Felicity looks at him. She takes a deep breath, taking him in. She searches his face, wondering for the first time in  _ years _ how he truly feels about her. She quickly places her hands on his chest and starts to kiss his cheek. Oliver turns his head and captures her lips. When they pull back, he smiles at her. She is about to say something when he reaches into his pocket and retrieves  his wallet. She looks at him confused. He pulls out a small piece of paper. She smiles as he hands her one of the kissing booth tickets. 

 

“Have a good night, Felicity.” 

 

Felicity can’t let him win this little game, “I’m sure I will. I have a nice big bed to myself.” She shrugs. She opens the door and walks into her new home.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: an interview and a proposal (if my Beta agrees. lol)


	16. Marry Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview and a proposal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. Sorry this is late, but I am really sick today and September and October are difficult for me. Next Thursday will probably be later in the day too...I have my Mammogram and after the tumor removal two years ago this is a crazy time for me. I'll do my best!

Oliver arrives back at the house early the next morning. He has to do a television interview today. He hates doing them, but he's accepted that he must do this one for Felicity. For people to accept her and her new role in this world.

 

He walks in to find Isabel talking to someone he doesn't recognize. When she sees him she comes to him, "Good, you're here."

 

Oliver tries not to grimace that she expected him to be late. He does have a bit of a reputation for being late and lazy. She looks him over. She isn't looking at him like a sister, but like a professional making sure her client looks appropriate. He must pass her test. 

 

"Follow me." 

 

Oliver follows her through the house to the gardens. She stop and turns to him, "I know these make you nervous, so I felt doing a walk and talk would suit you best." 

 

Oliver is relieved, "Thank you. That's both kind and observant." 

 

She only nods and goes back to her notes, "You will be interviewed for about one hour. Then you will have a break while Felicity does her one on one, then you two will be together for the final part." She finishes shuffling her notes, "I thought it best we do Felicity's back to back since she is new to this." 

 

Oliver is surprised how thoughtful Isabel is towards him and Felicity. "That's probably best for her." 

 

Oliver is looking out over the grounds. It's peaceful here. 

 

"Oliver, I know it's not my place--" 

 

He slowly turns his face towards her, "Isabel, you're my sister; you can feel free to speak to me." 

 

She looks around nervously, "I am only your half sister, and I am a Null." She reminds him, "Thank you for giving me this chance to speak freely..." She pauses and he realizes what an asshole he is to her. It's no more her fault than it is his that Robert Queen conceived a child outside his bond. 

 

"Oliver, I've always admired what you did for Sara Lance. I don't believe the rumors that you killed her or that she somehow became pregnant with your secret love child. I just wanted you to know." She shrugs. 

 

Oliver puts his hand on her upper arm, "Thank you.That means a lot to me." He smiles at her and is shocked to see her smile back. "I am sorry for being a shitty brother. Your status shouldn't matter at all. You're my sister." 

 

She laughs nervously, "I do thank you, but I know where I am and who I am." 

 

He shakes his head as he drops his hand, "It's not fair. You can't help how you came to be." 

 

She smiles at him like you would a child you're placating, "Oliver, every society throughout time finds some way to hold certain people down...before, it was religion, color, race or creed...now it's the biology that somehow produces a magic mark. It is the way humans are, we always seem to need to oppress someone to feel better about ourselves." 

 

With that, she walks away. Oliver wishes he had tried to know her better. He wishes he would have been at least a friend to her. She must have been so scared when she was basically tossed into this life and then treated as if she were unwanted. She was unwanted he reminds himself. 

 

"Oliver?" He hears Isabel call for him, "They're ready to begin." He puts on his public smile and slips easily into the mask of happy go lucky Ollie Queen.

 

============================================

 

Felicity is pacing when there is a knock on her door. "Come in." 

 

The door slowly opens to reveal Isabel, "They're done with Oliver and are ready for you now." 

 

Felicity blows out a quick breath. "Okay. I’ve got this." She cracks her neck and then pushes her glasses up her face. "Should I put my contacts in?" 

 

Isabel studies her for a few moments, "No. The glasses are a part of your overall look, and we want people to feel they're getting the real Felicity Smoak."

 

Felicity follows Isabel into the sitting room. She looks around and realizes this is the room where she met with the Commissioner and put this whole thing in motion. 

 

Isabel directs her to sit on one of the small sofas. 

 

"They will be using a boom mic." Isabel points up, "It will always be on and it's very sensitive." 

 

Felicity looks up at it and frowns. She really didn't need the added pressure. She sees several people standing around the room. "Who is doing the interview?" 

 

Isabel looks ashamed.  _ Oh no, that can't be good _ . Felicity starts biting her thumbnail. It's an old nervous habit she thought she had kicked. 

 

"Susan Williams. The station sent her over in place of Bethany Snow. I am really sorry about this." Isabel has turned white. 

 

"It's fine. I'm sure it will be okay." Felicity is trying to comfort herself a bit more than Isabel. They quickly hug one another as someone else steps into the room and it's like the room turns cold. An evil presence has entered. 

 

Felicity looks and sees a tall brunette woman. "Is that her?" She asks Isabel who nods. 

 

When her eyes meet Felicity's, they're cold. She seems like a cold person. Felicity shudders. The woman sits down across from her with a notebook perched on her lap. She never smiles or offers any friendly chit chat. 

 

"We will be starting as soon as the director says we're on." She isn't even looking at Felicity when she says this. Isabel gives her a sympathetic look. 

 

"Be careful what you say and try not to react no matter what she says." Isabel warns her. 

 

"YOU'RE ON." 

 

"Hello, I am Susan Williams coming to you from Queen Manor." She pauses and smiles. Felicity fights the urge to roll her eyes.  "Today, I have the privilege of introducing Starling City to Felicity Smoak, future wife of local celebrity Ollie Queen." 

 

The camera is on Felicity for a second before it is back on Susan. "Felicity, my audience is dying to know: what is it like to be the Soulmate of Oliver Queen?" 

 

Felicity smiles shyly. She understands what they want now, "I'm sure it's the same as being a Soulmate to anyone, only you don't have to do a media blitz." She jokes.

 

Susan doesn't even smile.

 

"Doubtful. Most women don't have a Soulmate who is a pathological cheater." Susan is obviously not softballing this interview. 

 

"That is Oliver's past and has no bearing on our current status. We all have pasts." Felicity does an internal high five at sounding so mature. 

 

"Yes, but not everyone has a girlfriend with whom most people thought that they'd run away with or at least try to wed since he has clearly bedded her." 

 

Felicity smiles. "If Oliver was to run away with the women in his past, we wouldn't see him for the next twenty years." She laughs at the end.

 

Susan smirks, "Laurel Lance seemed special. They were very close some would argue." 

Felicity shrugs. She gets it now. Susan wants a rise out of her. "Not too special since there were others." This time, Felicity doesn't smile. 

 

Susan looks like the cat that ate the canary; too bad Felicity is no canary. 

 

"Do you believe there are no other women now?" 

 

"I believe Oliver is faithful." Felicity states flatly.

 

Susan laughs, "That's terribly naive." 

 

Felicity tilts her head, "Is it? If you had proof he was with anyone else, you would be showing me." She nods to the papers on her lap, "Do you? Have proof?" 

 

Susan shakes her head, "No. But perhaps he's just infatuated with you?" 

 

Felicity shrugs, "Perhaps." 

 

Susan smiles at her. It's clearly fake, "According to our research you were abandoned by your Father?" 

 

Felicity smiles politely, "Correct." 

 

"And your mother became a Null and you were thrown out of Society?" 

 

"Not entirely. Our home was taken from us, and my mother lost her job. Luckily, we had friends willing to help us." 

 

Susan smirks again. Felicity swallows, "There are rumors of you being arrested as a teen." 

 

"Are there?" She laughs. She got rid of that a lot long time ago, there is no chance she found anything, "That's hilarious. As you can see, I'm just a nerdy girl who concentrated on her education."

 

Clearly Susan isn't getting what she wanted out of her. "Can we bring Ollie in now?" 

 

Felicity looks down at her dress and pretends to straighten it. Oliver comes in and joins her. He sits right against her and takes her hand. He entwines their fingers then kisses her hand. She smiles. His eyes are asking if she's okay. She nods to let him know she's fine.

 

"So, Oliver...Felicity was just telling us that you're faithful to her." 

 

"I am." 

 

Susan tsks. According to Laurel Lance, you two are still an item. That this is all just for your family. To redeem yourself and that you still are very much in love with her." 

 

Felicity knows Laurel needs to think this and Oliver is trapped. Felicity jumps in, "Oliver is faithful. He's told me, and I believe him. I think my opinion is the only one whose matters." 

 

Oliver smiles at her.

 

"Felicity and I are together. We know who and what we are to one another." Oliver tells Susan while staring at Felicity. She feels his pride towards her. 

 

"Was it love at first sight?" Susan asks them. 

 

They both turn to her and laugh. They look at one another, and to an outsider, it might look like love. They both shake their heads. 

 

"What changed?" 

 

Oliver looks to Susan, "As I told you earlier, I would have to be a soulless bastard to not fall for her. Felicity is smart, determined, stubborn, beautiful, protective and is the most remarkable person I've ever met." 

 

Felicity nudges his shoulder, "Thanks for remarking on it." She's blushing. 

 

"Thanks for being the most loving and forgiving person on the planet." 

 

Tears fill her eyes as he leans in and kisses her cheek. She can feel that he means it. He really truly means it. Their moment is interrupted by the reporter. 

 

"Felicity...you're a Vegas girl." 

 

"...yes..." 

 

"I was wondering your opinion on what happened there this morning. Are you loyal to Las Vegas and Joe West or to Society and your Soulmate?" 

 

Felicity is confused. She was in hair and makeup all morning then pacing. She has no idea what Susan is talking about. She looks to Isabel who hands her a tablet. She reads the breaking news, but only enough to see what happened. She will need details later.

 

Felicity taps down her fears for her friends. She collects herself and looks to Susan, "I am a member of Society. My loyalty is to my Soulmate." 

 

Susan wasn't expecting that and changes her line of questioning, "Even with his criminal past, you support him? Knowing he was in prison? In a camp?" 

 

Felicity feels Oliver stiffen, "I told you, Susan, that's off limits." 

 

She smiles at Oliver, "oh come on, we are old friends. Can't we talk about everything?" 

 

Oliver is getting upset. She squeezes his hand and he turns to her. 

 

" _ We _ were never friends. I told you before, Susan, that is Oliver's past. It still has no bearing on what we are to one another from this day forward." 

 

Susan regroups, "How do you feel knowing Felicity isn't a virgin?" 

 

Oliver snorts, "Like I am?" 

 

Felicity clears her throat, "I find that highly inappropriate. It's okay for Oliver to be with other women, but I am what? A whore? Unworthy of him?" Felicity is on a roll now, "I find it a sad commentary about our Society, as it were, that I am the youngest head of Applied Sciences in the world and the first woman, I was sixteen when I was admitted into MIT and graduated with two graduate degrees at nineteen, but let's talk about my sex life and how you feel Oliver should reject me for it."

 

Susan stands, "We are done here. I will do the puff piece, I guess." She says to the room. She looks at the couple sitting together on the sofa, "This isn't over. Neither of you are as innocent as you're pretending to be..." 

 

Susan and her staff pack up. Oliver and Felicity watch from the corner. Oliver keeps rubbing her arms to calm her. It is working. He pulls her close, "Are you okay?" 

 

She can only nod.

 

Once they are done, Isabel says goodbye. Felicity is relieved, "I need to change out of these clothes, it feels like they're choking me." 

 

Oliver nods and stands still. She looks at him, "I still can't find my way. I swear I will make a map today."

 

They are almost to his door when there is a beeping sound. She had forgotten..."Oh my god." Iris never calls her first. She's a Null, and getting long distance permission is difficult. Susan wasn't telling the truth, right?

 

Felicity throws open and rushes to her tablet, "Iris?" 

 

Her screen fills with her best friend looking terrified.  _ Oh no _ . "Is it Joe?" 

 

Iris shakes her head, "No...not really." Iris grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes, "They did it...they really did it." Susan was being honest. They really did it. Felicity hoped it was a hoax page Susan made to test her.

 

"Oh no...what can I do?" 

 

Felicity is shaking with emotions. She feels Oliver's hand on her shoulders, "Are you okay?" 

 

Iris looks at them, "Is that him?" 

 

Felicity nods, "Oliver, Iris...Iris, Oliver." 

 

They both say hi. Iris continues, "Felicity, they made Dad the leader...but still...I just wanted you to know....this could be the last time I get to talk to you." 

 

"No." Felicity insists. "I will find a way to get to you. I have all these computers and parts...I -- do you still have my old phone I left?" 

 

Iris nods, "Yes, in the hidey hole.."

 

Felicity is relieved, "Keep it charged. It will work. It's analog not digital. Call me if you need anything. I will think of something." 

 

Iris watches her, "Don't risk your future. I don't want you to get into trouble for me." 

 

Felicity reacts, "You are my best friend...family. You, Joe, and Wally. I will do whatever I can." Felicity means it. She never really opened up this much. Loving the Queen family has made her realize how lucky she has been. 

 

Felicity watches as Iris starts to cry, then she jumps, "I’ve got to go, someone is coming. I love you, Smoak." 

 

Before she can reply, Iris is gone. Felicity stares at the screen. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She turns in the chair she doesn't remember sitting in. Oliver goes down on his knees in front of her. She's going to lose it in front of him for the second time in a week.  _ Damn it _ .

 

"Society has taken away the City status of Las Vegas. They're now the Outskirts." She tries to fight the tears, but gives up and lets them flow, "All of the marked people will leave. It will be a lawless community, a community run by criminals. They will be the capital of the Outskirts of this region." 

 

She watches as Oliver realizes how bad it is. He stands up and pulls her to her feet. Oliver rocks her as they stand there. 

 

"I will do whatever I can to help them." Oliver promises her as he kisses her head. "I'm so sorry..." 

 

She takes a big breath and fills her nose with his scent. She feels that safe thing again like she did the night she slept at the Diggle's for the first time. She squeezes him tighter. 

 

====================================

 

Oliver can't believe he's holding her in his arms and she isn't pulling away. He wants to kill Susan Williams for pulling that stunt. When he saw her, he knew they were in trouble. She has a very valid reason to hate Oliver, and, for once, it isn't his dick that got him in trouble. 

 

Felicity sniffles. He wants to make it better for her, but he has no idea how. Then he decides a distraction, "Felicity?" 

 

She pulls away and he immediately wants to take back her name and pull her back to him. She looks up at him. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She turns her back to him and wipes her tears. 

 

He steps to her and puts his arms on her shoulders, "I liked holding you...comforting you..." 

 

He watches her stiffen. She isn't ready for this. "I wanted to ask you if we could go out tonight? I know we both have the day off.." 

 

She turns around, "Really? You want to spend the evening with me after the disaster of an interview?" 

 

He laughs, "That wasn't a disaster. You handing Susan Williams her ass was the highlight of the day." 

 

She blushes, "I wasn't supposed to let her get to me..." 

 

"You owned her. It's fine." He pauses, "So...dinner?" 

 

She thinks about it. Then nods her head, "Okay. What time and where?" 

 

He rubs his hands together, "It's a surprise, and I will pick you up at seven." He leans in to kiss her, then remembers and turns to leave. 

 

"Oliver! How do I know what to wear?" She raises her voice. 

 

Once at the door, he turns to her, "No dress code. Wear whatever you want or be naked...I won’t object.." He slides out the door. 

 

=========================================

Felicity decides on a romper with a jean jacket over it. If he takes her to a fancy restaurant she will kill him. Problem solved. She slips on her shoes and walks downstairs, her ponytail bouncing as she walks. 

 

Moira is at the bottom of the stairs, "Oliver is waiting for you." 

 

Felicity looks around, "Where?" 

 

"On the front steps, I wanted a moment with you...I know you've lived a long time without people taking care of you and you don't need motherly advice." 

 

Felicity watches her carefully, "But--" 

 

Moira smiles, "I say this as a woman who feels like a Mother to you...he loves you. He doesn't know it yet. And I think down deep, you feel for him too. Be gentle with him, he's trying." She hugs Felicity to her, "I also told him to be careful with you." 

 

They both laugh as Robert comes in, "I told him if he hurts her or is late, I will tell John who has promised no one will find his body." 

 

Felicity can't help but feel cherished right now. She hugs Robert quickly. "Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome. I only wish we could have been your family sooner." He looks to Moira, "Can they go now?" 

 

She nods as Felicity slips out the front door. She sees Oliver looking at his feet and holding some flowers. "Are those for me?" 

 

He blushes, "Uh yeah..." He quickly holds them out to her, "Here." 

 

Felicity takes them, "I think I will take them with me..." She smells them, "No one has ever brought me flowers before a date before." 

 

He smiles, "Those idiots!" 

 

He helps her to his car. He slides into his seat. 

 

"Oliver why does your car smell delicious?" 

 

He can't help but smile proudly, "You can't eat my car...however, the food you can eat!" 

 

She smiles and rubs her hands together. She does love food. 

 

Oliver starts the car and they take off. After a few minutes, she looks around, "Oh, we are going downtown?" 

 

"It's a secret destination." 

 

She watches anxiously as he drives them into the city. When they arrive downtown she notices they're headed towards QC. He pulls up in front of the building. 

 

"Are we going to work?" She loves work as much as anyone can, but she thought they were going to dinner. She supposes a working dinner could be good too. She swallows her disappointment. 

 

Oliver pulls up in front of the building and one of the night guards comes out, then another one. Oh god, what if he figured out her secret?  _ Crap. _ She looks at him nervously as her door is opened and he smiles at her. 

 

They get out, "Please park my car close by and thanks for this!" She watches Oliver hand over his keys as he pulls stuff from the small trunk. 

 

They walk in with the guard who didn't take off in his car. 

 

"Here will do, Sam." Oliver states. 

 

She turns and he is in front of the reception desk. The man drops the boxes and cooler he was holding. Oliver has two other boxes and a smaller cooler.

 

She watches the man walk away. When she turns back to Oliver the lights all go out. 

 

"It's okay." Oliver assures her. 

 

Suddenly there are lit candles. She looks and there is a picnic blanket. 

 

"Come sit."

 

She walks slowly over to him and lowers herself to the blanket. Watching as Oliver pulls out tons of food. "This is dessert for later." He taps the metal cooler. 

 

Before her eyes, Oliver spreads out a four course meal, wine and he obviously has a dessert. He finally opens the last box, "Appetizers!" He hands the tray to Felicity.

 

She opens the plate expecting some sort of patè but is surprised to see cut up Big Belly. She laughs as she pulls one from the foil and pops it in her mouth. 

 

Oliver is pouring wine into wine glasses. They clink glasses, "To us!" Oliver declares. 

 

"To us." She whispers. 

 

Oliver pulls out his phone. He pulls up a playlist and music plays. Felicity realizes this is a romantic date. Oliver is trying to be romantic...at their workplace. She can't help but smile fondly at him. 

 

He hands her a plate of food. She was expecting paper plates, but instead it's fine china. She takes a bite of the chicken. It is heaven! She moans. "I've never had anything this good in my mouth before." 

 

Oliver chokes on his wine. 

 

She closes her eyes, "That probably came out wrong...though it's true." She takes another bite, "Yeah...sorry but this is the best thing I've tasted." 

 

She finally looks at him and he's blushing. "Sorry...sometimes my mouth just runs away from me." 

 

He starts shaking his head, "No. I mean-- yeah that was very-- made me think of other things, but I'm glad you liked it!" 

 

She bites her lip at his inability to stop his own babble. It's adorable. "Did Raisa make this because if she did...I might have to marry her instead. Sorry." 

 

He laughs, "I guess it's a good thing I made it then." 

 

_ No way. _ No fucking way he can be gorgeous, protective, her soulmate  _ AND _ an amazing cook? It's not fair. It really truly isn't. "Yeah, sure.." 

 

"I did. I made all of it. I spent the afternoon cooking. Tommy may never forgive me for what I did to his kitchen." 

 

She watches him, "You seriously can cook like this?" 

 

He nods. 

 

"Damn...I am glad I have to marry you. You are the official chef of this here ship." She teases him before eating more because she has honestly never tasted a better meal in her life. 

 

Oliver looks around nervously. She studies his profile. He takes a drink of his wine. He has the perfect profile. She sees he's clearly nervous and trying to impress. Damn, if that isn't freaking adorable. 

 

"This really is good. You should do this professionally." 

 

He turns to her. There is a light in his eyes she's never seen before, "It's my dream..." 

 

"I thought clubs were your dream?" She asks before taking another bite because this food it too good not to eat it. 

 

Oliver looks her in her eyes. She’s caught off guard by the intensity, "No. The clubs were a step towards a restaurant where I can be the chef." 

 

"Why not do that? Why are you at QC?"

 

Oliver sighs, "I messed up a lot and cost my parents a lot of misery, sleepless nights and money...it seemed selfish to want my dream." 

 

She touches his face, "Dreams are never selfish." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

She nods, "Yes. Dreams are what give our souls life and as your Soulmate it's my duty to help you with this." She then smiles at him teasingly, "And if I have to sample all your food...it is a sacrifice I am willing to make!" 

 

He laughs, "Thanks for the sacrifice." 

 

"Seriously, Oliver, is that why you made the deal with me?" 

 

"I told you it was a win/win. You get QC and I get to try and open a restaurant. First in some other city where Ollie Queen isn't a joke, then maybe someday...here." 

 

She watches. He clearly loves the idea of having a restaurant and cooking for a living. She sees a whole new side of Oliver. A side she likes and can respect. He has a dream. One he gave up for his family. She can help him. She can be the one to let him attain his dream. 

 

"Are you done?" He asks her. 

 

She looks down at her plate sadly, "Yes." She almost whimpers. Then another plate appears in front of her. 

 

"You can have mine. I ate while I cooked." 

 

She claps her hands, "Thank you!" 

 

Oliver full out laughs at her glee. She doesn't care, the food is good. She does a little dance where she sits while finishing her food. Once she is done, she looks at Oliver who is staring at her, "What?"

 

"It's good to see someone enjoy my food." 

 

She can't believe people don't constantly congratulate him and beg him to cook for them, "If everyone you've cooked for hasn't begged for more, they have no taste at all." 

 

Oliver ducks his head and then looks at her, "I've never cooked for anyone before." 

 

She is shocked, "Why not?" 

 

He shrugs, "I never trusted anyone before with my secret passion." 

 

Felicity doesn't know what to say to that. She knows this is a big deal for him. Oliver shared his secret passion with her. "Thank you...for trusting me." Is what she decides to say, though it's wholly lacking in depth. 

 

"I'm just glad you liked it, and now if I haven't given you food poisoning..." 

 

She reaches out for his hand, "Don't. Don't belittle yourself. You are talented, and it's clear you love cooking." She squeezes his hand, "I'm honored to be your first." 

 

He smiles at her and she is so happy when he doesn't make a quip about being the first. She lets go of his hand and looks around, "Why are we in the lobby of QC?" 

 

When she looks back at him, he's standing up holding out his hand for her to take. She does and slowly stands. He leads her to the reception desk. Before she can ask what is going on he lifts her up on the desk. 

 

"This, Miss Smoak, is where you were standing when my life changed forever. It seems fitting to bring you here to ask you to allow me the great honor of being your husband." He smiles up at her, "Felicity will you marry me?" 

 

She can't believe she is tearing up over something so cheesy as him bringing her here to propose. She thinks about making a joke about the ring or his cooking, but she won't. Oliver is trying, and she--she wants to try too. 

 

"Yes, Mr. Queen. It would be an honor."  

 

She is already wearing his ring, so she is thinking this moment could be awkward when Oliver steps between her legs. She knows he wants to kiss her. 

 

"I don't have any tickets on me..." He tells her just inches from her face, "I can't believe I forgot them..." 

 

Felicity doesn't think, she just pushes her lips to his. Oliver is being so gentle and kind. This kiss is everything there first kiss should have been all those months ago. When he pulls back, he smiles. She can't resist smiling back. 

 

"I guess I owe you a ticket..." He teases. 

 

"That one was on the house." 

 

Oliver helps her off the counter. She thinks they're going to pack up and head out. Oliver surprises her again. "I have champagne, but I think we should save that...but it's your choice." 

 

She considers her answer, "Wait, what is my other choice?" 

 

He smiles devilishly at her, "I figured out a few weeks ago that my craving for a certain ice cream is part of our connection." 

 

She's a bit surprised Oliver would try to figure that out and that they're that connected. 

 

He continues, "So, I started experimenting and I came up with a recipe for ice cream for tonight. I bought an ice cream maker." 

 

She watches as he holds up what she thought was a cooler but is actually a carrier for ice cream. He's is really sweet. She can always go for ice cream. 

 

She pretends to debate champagne or ice cream, "I think I'll take the ice cream." 

 

He is vibrating with excitement and it's contagious. They sit on their blanket. Oliver opens the small cooler that is actually a bucket now that she sees it up close. He scoops out some ice cream into glass bowls he must have had in one of the boxes.

 

He hands her a bowl and a spoon. The light is low but it looks like vanilla ice cream. She shrugs, ice cream is always good. She scoops some onto her spoon and realizes she lied. She swallows, "Oh my god...I lied....this is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth! And it's mint chip, my absolute favorite." She greedily takes another spoonful of nirvana into her mouth. 

 

"I crave it whenever I'm stressed." He tells her. 

 

"Why aren't you devouring this?" 

 

She watches him shake his head then eat some. They both eat their ice cream in silence. It's not awkward, and for that she is grateful. Once they've devoured the entire container of ice cream they start to pack up. 

 

Oliver calls for the car to be brought around while she looks out the front windows. It's weird how quiet and calm the city is at night. She thinks back over this date and his proposal. This whole thing has been amazing. Oliver sure knows how to charm a girl. Her favorite part is that he trusted her with his secret passion, his dream. 

 

She turns back to the lobby. He has been watching her. She pulls her lips into her mouth before she says something mean or stupid, or worse, babbles. 

 

She slowly walks over to him. The words are out of her mouth before she realizes it, "The first time I felt safe since my Dad left was the night I spent in your bed at the Diggle's." 

 

Her eyes get huge as she comprehends what she said. It's not a lie. It's the honest truth, just not something she ever planned to tell him. She closes her eyes, letting the regret wash over her. When she opens them, he is looking at her like she just handed him his greatest wish. He is smiling the dopiest, yet most amazing smile and it's directed at her. She did that. 

 

"Really?" 

 

She can't speak. she doesn't trust her voice. 

 

He pulls her to him. She is enveloped in his arms, his scent is all around her and she sighs. Whether she likes it or not, Oliver Queen makes her feel safe.The man she has been running from, the man she has hated, somehow makes her feel safe. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the proposal was cheesy...but remember how cheesy Robert and Moira are...Oliver of course will be too, right?
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter? OMG!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Big stuff....


	17. Society and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second take: ao3 deleted the first one...
> 
> It's her wedding day! Little did Felicity realize her vows wouldn't be the most shocking thing about the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!   
> Major props to my Beta who had a houseful of guests and other life challenges and still go the chapter ready for us!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Posting early since it's boob smash day (mammogram). let's hope those nasty (yet benign last time) tumors are staying away!! 
> 
> I will try my best to answer last chapter comments tonight.

CHAPTER 16

 

Oliver will be here soon for the rehearsal for the wedding, which is really just a representative telling them the rules and expectations, then reciting some vows. In Society, weddings are very private. Oliver's immediate family can be there. Since Felicity is an orphan, she is going to have John Diggle give her away which allows Lyla to attend. Thea is standing up for Felicity and Tommy is being allowed to stand up for Oliver since Felicity has no siblings. 

 

Felicity is ready early, per usual. She looks around for her tablet. She walks over to the small couch in Oliver's-- _ their _ room. She grabs the remote off the small coffee table and turns on the tv for some noise. She slips off her heels and curls up on the small couch. 

 

Felicity wakes her tablet as she hears Susan Williams voice on the television. She looks up and starts watching intently. Susan is talking about Oliver's past while showing clips of said past. It cuts to Oliver and Susan walking the grounds. 

 

"Will you and Felicity live here? It's truly beautiful." 

 

Oliver smiles that fake smile Felicity loathes before answering, "At first, yes. We are applying to be allowed to buy housing in the city. Felicity and I both feel we need our own space." 

 

There is a close up of Susan's face as she asks her next question, "It will be easier to see other women-- especially Miss Lance who lives with her Father in the city." 

 

Oliver shakes his head. He is smiling, but his eyes are angry, "I am faithful to my Soulmate." 

 

"You expect us to believe you've fallen in love with this girl?" 

 

Felicity studies Oliver and how he looks out over the garden before he turns back to the interviewer, "I'd be a soulless jackass, pardon my language, to not fall in love with her. She's very lovable." 

 

Susan smirks and hands Oliver a picture. The camera pans in on his face. The screen splits to show it's a picture of her at MIT dressed as a goth. It was a phase. A bad, bad phase.

 

Felicity stops breathing, waiting for Oliver's reaction. He smiles and does this little chuckle, " _ OH _ wow!" He exclaims. "May I keep this?" 

 

Susan is clearly not expecting that reaction. "Of course. Did you know about this?" 

 

Oliver looks away from the picture for the first time, "That she dyed her hair? Yes. That she was, and is, a badass? Definitely. That she wore combat boots? Not surprised." His voice is full of mirth.

 

Susan is gathering herself, clearly looking for a new take, "Does she know about your past?" 

 

The look Oliver gives her is clearly a warning. "Most of my past is easily accessible with an internet connection." 

 

"And your time away?" Susan gives him that I've-got-you look she gave Felicity.

 

"That's between the two of us. My Soulmate is a private person and I intend to respect that." Oliver says slowly. His voice lacking any emotion. If Felicity didn't know him as well as she does, she would be terrified.

 

"That wasn't an answer." 

 

Oliver shrugs, "Are we done?" 

 

"One more question, does she love you?" 

 

Felicity gasps. She watches hurt flash in his eyes before the playboy mask falls into place, "What's not to love?" 

 

"Join us tomorrow for the joint interview and then a wedding special: _ Starling City's Favorite Son Takes A Bride. _

 

Felicity is shocked at how well he did. She is even more shocked that he seemed hurt she isn't in love with him. And she isn't...right? 

 

Sure, he's nice and easy on the eyes....but he betrayed her so many times. But...he's been faithful since meeting her. He's offered his comfortable life, his family, safety and security. She is thankful. She turns off the television. She starts pacing the room thinking about their relationship...

 

There is a knock on her door. She takes one last look at her short purple dress and smooths down her ponytail. 

 

She opens it to find John Diggle. "Here to walk you down the aisle." He holds out his arm. 

 

She knew he would be the one to come for her. They reach the stairs and she sees they're already decorating for tomorrow. She notices the workers all trying to look at her without looking at her. She does her best to not show her nerves. She was warned they could try and sell information to the media outlets. 

 

When they reach the French garden doors, they pause. The doors will be opened when it's time for them to enter the garden. They both stand there staring at them. 

 

"I know I told you once, you'd be good for Oliver." 

 

She turns her head to him, "Yeah. You change your mind?" 

 

He chuckles softly and keeps staring at the door, "No. You're good for him. I also think he could be good for you. A perfect match of stubborn fools." 

 

She looks back at the doors and wills them to open. They don't, "How so?" 

 

She can feel him turn to look at her, "He's loyal to a fault. He will do anything for someone he cares about...that's why he chose not to care about people." 

 

That makes her turn her head to him. 

 

He smiles indulgently, "Oliver is head over heels for you. And you, you need someone willing to move Heaven and Earth for you. Someone who is loyal and who would be willing to die for you." 

 

She shakes her head. She knows it's all an act. At least on Oliver's part she thinks it's an act. She is constantly forgetting it's playacting. 

 

"You don't see it, yet. But you will..." 

 

The doors swing open and she hears the soft tones from the quartet they booked. Everyone is standing around in a circle watching them. 

 

When they reach the circle, the minister of the Scope quickly runs through what will happen tomorrow, though not in detail. He tells them part of the ceremony will happen in front of the people gathered, then she and Oliver will be left alone with this man to complete the ceremony. That didn't come off as ominous....

 

When Oliver and Felicity are released they join the others in the small sitting room. When they walk in she immediately feels Oliver tense. 

 

"Shit." He says softly. 

 

Felicity looks and sees Susan Williams standing with a big man with an eye patch.  Before she can ask, Diggle blocks her view. 

 

"Oliver, you okay man?"

 

Oliver closes his eyes. She grabs his hand instinctively. He needs her.. He smiles, opens his eyes and looks down at her. Without taking his eyes off her he tells Digg, "I will be." 

 

"Dinner is served." Raisa announces. 

 

Everyone walks to the huge formal dining room. Felicity is seated across from Oliver and between Lyla and Thea. Lyla spends most of the dinner talking with Moira about the party tomorrow evening to celebrate the wedding. Thea and Felicity discuss her hair and how to style it and her party dress which will be different from her dress for the ceremony.  Felicity knows Thea is using this as a learning experience for her own ceremony, which she is wanting sooner rather than later. 

 

After dinner everyone returns to the sitting room for drinks. Oliver escorts Felicity. "How was dinner? Did Thea talk your ear off?" 

 

She laughs, "No. We had sisterly things to discuss." Oliver's face lights up at her term for them. "I saw your interview today." 

 

Oliver groans, "I thought you said you weren't going to watch." 

 

She shrugs, "I lied. It was good. You're a natural." 

 

"I've been pretending my whole life. It gets easier with practice." He tells her with sadness in his voice. 

 

She turns to face him, "I don't want you to pretend with me. We need to be honest about things for this to work."

 

He looks down at her and she is struck by how sexy he is when he looks all intense. She could stare into his eyes for hours. 

 

"Oliver, Felicity." 

 

They are interrupted by Susan Williams. Felicity really hates her. She's always interrupting and being annoying. 

 

"Oliver, you know my husband. Felicity, this is my husband Slade Wilson." She smiles at the one eyed man, "Sweetheart, this is Felicity, Oliver's mate." 

 

The way she says "Oliver's mate" sends cold chills down Felicity's spine. The man looks her up and down. 

 

"I need to discuss camera placement with Moira." She kisses her husband's cheek, "Be good while I'm gone." 

 

He doesn't take his eyes off Felicity. Oliver grabs her hand and tugs her slightly behind him. Slade laughs.

 

"Trying to hide her from me, Kid?" He sips his whiskey, "I hope she's a screw up like you...I'd love to have her in my camp."

 

Oliver's jaw is so tight, his eyes grow dark with anger as his fist balls in her hand...she's scared for Slade. "Never going to happen." Oliver spits out the words full of venom.

 

Slade chuckles, "Oh, I don't know about that. Imagine the fun I'd have marking that skin, that body..." He takes another sip as Oliver pulls Felicity completely behind him. 

 

"Don't even  _ think  _ about her, don't look at her, don't talk to her. She has done  _ nothing _ wrong." 

 

Slade shakes his head, " _ Yet _ . I see the fire in her. It's the same fire you once had." 

 

Oliver starts to step away from her, but she grabs his arm with both of hers, releasing his hand, "Oliver...please..." She pleads.

 

"Oh...Kid...I like the way she begs." Slade’s eyes are full of want. Felicity is a bit terrified looking into them even from behind Oliver.

 

Oliver is moving before she can think of a way to stop him. Luckily, Digg is there, "Oliver, man. Don't. He's not worth it." 

 

Robert is there before Digg finishes his sentence, "Mr. Wilson, I think it's best if you leave. We've all had a long day and tomorrow promises to be even longer." 

 

Slade downs the rest of his drink, "Susan!" He bellows, "It's time to go." 

 

Felicity watches as Susan hurries to his side. Slade puts his arm around her, "See you tomorrow, Kid. You too, Felicity." 

 

The way he drags out her name is enough to make her blood run cold. She watches them leave while rubbing her hands down her arms. Oliver takes off his suit jacket and gives it to her. 

 

"Are you okay?" He asks her, clearly concerned.

 

She looks around and everyone appears to be busy with one another. "Yes. Are you?"

 

He pulls her into a hug, "Yeah." He kisses the top of her head, "I promise he will never get his hands on you." 

 

She believes him. She knows in that second that, for all his faults, Oliver Queen will do anything to protect her from whatever Slade Wilson can do to her. 

 

=========================================

 

 

The second Oliver and Felicity enter the sitting room his eyes fall to Slade Wilson. He wants to take Felicity and run. He instead does his best to act calm. He can’t lose it her, not now when she is here. He can’t risk their future.

 

He talks to Diggle during dinner. 

 

"Man, he can't hurt you. He's trying to get to you to give his wife a better story. He can't tell her what happened, but he can taunt you into talking." 

 

Oliver keeps his eyes on Felicity. She calms him and centers him as he listens to Digg. She is smiling and talking to Thea. He notices her blush and wonders what Thea said to her. 

 

He looks to John, "He can hurt me." He looks at Felicity, "Through her, he can kill me...I shouldn't have done this. I put her in danger." 

 

Diggle nails him with a look, "Bullshit. Love makes you stronger, and she can take care of herself." 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "Not from Slade."

 

After dinner he is relieved to have her by his side again, until Slade and Susan come up to them. He's relieved when Felicity allows him to put himself between her and Slade. 

 

When his Dad kicks Slade out, Oliver is relieved. Felicity turns to him after he leaves, "Are you okay?" 

 

He smiles, "Are you?" 

 

He takes her in his arms, and kisses the top of her head. He takes in her scent and it brings him back down. The tension fades away.

 

His Mom approaches them, "Are you two okay?" 

 

They both nod and promise they're fine. 

 

"I didn't know Susan would bring him with her." Moira sighs, "We need the exposure, but not at the cost of the two of you." 

 

"Mom, I'm fine. Felicity is fine...it's okay. We just want to get married." 

 

His Mom's face lights up, "Oh, my wonderful boy! I am so happy for you both!"

 

"Excuse me?" Lyla interrupts the group, "Johnny and I need to get home. The babysitter needs to get home, and this little one," she pats her belly, "is making me exhausted lately." 

 

Oliver watches as Felicity walks them out. He needs some fresh air. He walks to the garden doors and slips out. He is surprised to find Tommy. 

 

"Hey, Buddy." 

 

Tommy smiles, "Groom."

 

"Not until tomorrow." 

 

They both are looking out at the wedding circle where tomorrow he marries Felicity. "This should be you, Tommy, not me. I don't deserve this or her." 

 

Tommy takes a drink of his beer, "We don't always get what we deserve, which is probably a good thing." 

 

"You could make her happy." Oliver states it as fact, because he knows it is. 

 

Tommy shakes his head, "Nope. Not true. We are good friends, but you two-- you two have something special even for Soulmates." 

 

Oliver doesn't know what to say so he says nothing. It's quiet until Tommy laughs, "Then again, you did offer her to me years ago...." 

 

Oliver's heart stops. He remembers the night Tommy told him what Malcolm had done to him, what he stole from him, and his offer. Back then, he didn't know Felicity or how much he would grow to not just care for her, but to  _ need _ her. 

 

Tommy pats his back,  "Don't worry...I am not asking you to honor it, but that look on your face is priceless." He sips his beer, "I am happy for you and you do deserve her. Just make her happy or I will find someone to kill you." 

 

Oliver laughs, "I think she could handle that herself." 

 

"That's very true." Tommy sits on the steps leading down to the garden and Oliver does the same, "I always thought the night before your wedding I would be trying to keep you in town and getting you wasted to go through with it." 

 

Oliver snorts, "Me too. But then I laid eyes on her...and got to know her..." Oliver knows he sounds like a lovesick fool. He didn't know how he would feel about her. Everyone tried to explain it. 

 

"Tommy?" 

 

He looks over at Oliver, "Yeah?" 

 

"Maybe when we get back, Felicity can help you find her...your Soulmate. She's good with computers." 

 

Oliver watches hope flash in Tommy's eyes then acceptance. "I think that might be cruel." 

 

"Why?" Oliver thinks it would be a relief to the woman. 

 

"She thinks I'm dead; she's mourned me and moved on. How would I explain what my Dad did without telling her a lie? And what happens when my compass doesn't move? Her entire life would be destroyed." 

 

Oliver never thought of that. Still, he thinks about Felicity and how being with her made things better without him realizing they were wrong. "Think about it. I think she might be elated to find you alive and be willing to keep your secret to have you...and..." 

 

Tommy looks at him curiously, "And?" 

 

Oliver looks around, "Felicity has come up with something that could help with that issue. It's not on the market yet and I don't know how far she's taking it...but think about it, okay?" 

 

"Sure Buddy." Tommy stands, "We should head home. You need your beauty sleep." 

 

Oliver laughs, "Okay. I need to say goodbye to Felicity." 

 

"I'll meet you at the car." 

 

Oliver runs into the house to see everyone but Felicity is gone. She's standing by the fireplace looking at old pictures. He wishes he could bend his arms around her and hug her to him. He can't...at least not yet. 

 

"Hey." 

 

She startles and looks his way, "You and Thea were adorable." 

 

"We still are..." 

 

Felicity smiles as she softly asks, "Are you leaving?" 

 

"Yeah, Tommy says I need my beauty sleep, but I wanted to walk you to our room." 

 

She blushes and he loves it. She places her wineglass on the table as they walk out. He's mildly surprised she didn't insist on taking it to the kitchen herself. 

 

They walk slowly up the steps together. It's nice. He likes being with her like this. It's calming, "I am sorry about Slade." 

 

"Don't be. Clearly he's an asshole who likes to provoke you." She pauses then giggles, "He's perfect for Susan." 

 

Oliver agrees. "Here we are..." He stops beside the door and leans against the door. 

 

She smirks at him and folds her arms, "I can't let you in." 

 

"I know." He likes looking at her. Felicity is one of the most enchanting people he has ever met. He doesn't think he will ever tire of looking at her. "I have something for you." 

 

"Oh?" 

 

He loves how curious she is and how she is trying to play it cool. Felicity loves to know everything. It's probably why he's so thankful she's willing to wait to learn his secret. Which he isn't going to think about tonight.

 

He pulls a box out of his pocket and hands it to her. He watches as she slowly opens it. He holds his breathe. He's not sure this was a good idea. It seemed like a great idea at the time. "You don't have to wear it..." He says quickly.

 

Felicity looks from it to him, "Of course I do!" He watches her remove it from the box and hands it to him, "Put it on?" 

 

He unlatches the clasp as she turns and moves her hair. He clasps the fragile necklace around her neck. She turns to him and smiles. 

 

"I--uh made it for you...all the girls I care about have one...I don't..oh geez, I don't mean--"

 

Felicity places her hand on his chest, "I know. I remember when you made one for Thea...and I saw Andy's."

 

He looks at the necklace which is resting in her cleavage. Clearly visible in the cut out of her dress. She reaches for it, "No one has ever given me jewelry before." She admits. 

 

It's then that Oliver understands. This means to Felicity as much as it does to him. This is something he made for her. She doesn't care that it isn't expensive, she cares because he made it for her. She's the best woman in the world. 

 

She puts her hand on his chest again, and pecks him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. I'll be the one John is dragging down the aisle." She teases him. 

 

He laughs, "Okay...I'll be the man helping him." 

 

"Goodnight." She opens the door and slides in. 

 

Oliver walks down the steps. When he climbs into his car, he realizes this is the last time he will leave this house to sleep without her. The last time he leaves it as Oliver Queen, single man. He smiles as he heads to Tommy's. 

=========================================

Felicity awakes the day of her wedding and screams. She hears people rushing towards the door. Thea, Moira and Raisa all come rushing in followed by Rob, the security guard. 

 

They find her in bed with the covers pulled up to her chest. They all stare at her and she points. They look at what has scared her. 

 

"Oh my god..." Thea rushes to the wedding dress that is hanging from closet door. 

Felicity crawls out of bed and walks to her beautiful dress. It has red paint all over it, and judging by the smell once she got close, someone peed on it. There is a note attached :  **_You're next!_ **

 

Moira looks at the carefully laid out dress. Felicity is heartbroken. It was her Mother's dress when she took her vows. Usually dresses aren't fancy for the vow exchange, and that was fine because it made this dress perfect. 

 

She starts to cry. "It was the one way for Mom to be with me." 

 

Moira comes over and hugs her tightly. Thea is looking at the ruined dress. "Mom what can we do to fix it?"

 

"There isn't time." Raisa tells her. 

 

Felicity can't believe it. She knows this was Laurel. "Call the police." 

 

Moira looks mortified, "We can't. They'll postpone the wedding..." 

 

Felicity doesn't like it, but she knows Moira is right. She also knows this was probably Laurel Lance. That bitch. Felicity won't let her ruin her wedding day. Nope. She refuses. 

 

"Thea, do you have anything I can wear?" 

 

Her friend shakes her head as tears well in her eyes, "No." 

 

Moira looks ready to cry, "I can send one of the maids to the boutique downtown." 

 

Felicity is about to agree as she looks longingly at her Mom's dress. 

 

"Miss Felicity..." 

 

She turns to Raisa, "Yes?" 

 

"I still have my dress...I don't know why I kept it and I was about your size...I'd be honored if you'd wear it when you marry Mr. Oliver." 

 

Felicity is shocked she kept it and more shocked she'd share it with her. "Really? You don't mind?" 

 

She laughs, "You have become a like a daughter to me..I know I"m not your mother but..."

 

Felicity grabs Raisa's hands, "I'm honored! This is the nicest thing you could say to me." They hug. 

 

Raisa pulls back, "I will go get it now." She leaves the room.

Felicity looks at Moira and Thea, they're both crying. Moira hugs Felicity, "I had no idea she kept her dress...You, my darling girl, have been such a blessing to this family. All of this family." 

 

Raisa comes back in with the dress. It is nearly identical to her Mom's. It's a tea length white dress with lace overlay. It buttons up the front and is modest as Society dictates. 

 

"Time to get you ready!" 

 

The women all get to work on her.

 

 

======================================== 

 

Oliver is growing more nervous by the minute. What if she changes her mind? What if she realizes she can do better on her own, regardless of the rules? He walks over to the liquor cabinet and grabs a drink. 

 

"I think you're supposed to wait to get drunk until after you take your vows." Tommy teases him from the doorway.

 

"Funny." Oliver tells him as he downs the drink. 

 

Tommy pushes off the door, "You need to calm down. It's only a lifetime commitment." 

 

That is the least of his worries. He promised to tell her the truth after they're married. He could lose everything right as he's getting it. He knows he can make her happy if she gives him a chance. 

 

Oliver looks at the door to see John Diggle walking in. Digg walks over to one of the chairs and sits down. Both of the younger men look at him curiously. 

 

"I have nothing to do until I escort her to you...then Lyla reminded me that I'm basically her Dad today, so sit, Queen." 

 

Tommy laughs. Oliver gulps and sits down across from Digg. He looks the older man in the eye. He has no idea what he's about to hear. 

 

"Oliver, I know you love her." He holds up his hand, "I know it's all for the win/win...only it's not. You love her, now I need you to respect her." 

 

Oliver nods. All this is doable. No problem. Respect her. 

 

"Marriage is serious. It's about communication which I know you suck at...so you need to find a way to do that because if you don't...I will be forced to kick your ass." 

 

Oliver swallows. He can tell Digg isn't kidding at all. He's serious. 

 

"This is practice for me, for when Andy finds her Soulmate. Don't make me kill you. It will be messy, but I guarantee I will do it if you force my hand." Digg nods, "Okay. I'm going to go find her as it's almost time to start. Have fun." 

 

Oliver watches Digg leave. 

 

"Ollie...don't hurt her. He will definitely kill you." 

 

Oliver looks at Tommy. 

 

"And it goes without saying Ollie...I'll have to help him, not you." 

 

Oliver smiles, "Duly noted." 

 

Robert Queen walks in, "It's time, gentleman." 

 

Tommy claps Oliver on the back and they all walk out to the garden. A Minister from Society has been sent to perform the ceremony. 

 

He shakes Oliver's hand and congratulates him. Oliver sees his Mom and Thea standing with Lyla. They're just waiting for Digg to bring Felicity down. Oliver stands with Tommy. 

 

Raisa opens the garden door and Oliver sees her. He smiles. She looks stunning. Her hair is down with loose curls. She has her contacts in and is holding an orchid. She smiles back at him and he sighs. He can breathe again. She's here, and she's not backing out. 

 

When they arrive to the makeshift alter, the Minister speaks, "Are you ready to let your dependent enter the covenant?" He asks Digg. 

 

Oliver smiles as Felicity bristles at the question. 

 

Digg looks at her, "Yes." He smiles and Oliver her hand, "Remember what I said." Oliver nods. He's not likely to forget. 

 

Oliver and Felicity turn to the Minister. 

 

"Today, Oliver and Felicity become a formal couple and will be recognized as Members of Society. With this designation comes responsibility. A responsibility to respect the Society, to work with and within the laws of Society. You must always remember that what Society gives you, they can take away. 

 

The Covenant you are about to make with Society is second to none. While you are being given one another, your first loyalty is always to the greater good of Society. Then you may consider one another, your children and your families." 

 

The Minister pauses and looks at each person attending to make sure they all understand. Society first. When he's done, he looks at the couple standing before him. 

 

"Today, you vow to protect Society, to give us more members, and to never take for granted or abuse what you've been intrusted with...do you agree to accept one another and your place in Society?" 

 

He looks to Felicity first, she nods, "I do." 

 

The Minister smiles at her and then looks to Oliver, "Do you agree to accept one another and your place in Society?" 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath, "I do." 

 

The Minister smiles, "Oliver and Felicity, you have both been blessed with a Soulmate Compass. This magical mark will always lead you back to one another, back to your true North. These Marks show that you are gifted, you are special and above normal people. Never forget your place. Never abandon your position. 

 

I now declare you married, full fledged members of Society and all that entails. May you both Bless Society with children and an abundant fortune."

 

Everyone nods in agreement and as a way of wishing the couple well. 

 

"Congratulations." 

 

Oliver turns to Felicity and gives her a chaste and acceptable kiss.

 

"Now let's go some place so you two kids can sign the papers and wait for your party." 

 

Oliver snorts, that's romantic. He looks at Felicity who rolls her eyes at the absurdity. They quietly follow the Minister to Robert's office.

 

Oliver watches Felicity sign the paperwork. Among them are papers assuring her Oliver can give her children and provide for her and a fact sheet on his life. When it's his turn he's given her medical papers and a fact sheet about her life. Oliver folds the fact sheet up like she did. What they need to know they will tell one another. 

 

The Minister looks at his watch, "We have an hour before I will introduce you to Society." 

 

Oliver and Felicity just stare at each other. Are they stuck with him that long? 

 

"A decade ago, this time would have been used for me to make sure you consummated the marriage. That practice has been discontinued." He looks Felicity over, "Such a shame." 

 

Oliver wonders about the punishment for hitting a Minister of the Scope? Probably not a good idea, though Felicity looks ready to do the same thing. 

 

"Thank goodness. How barbaric, and I'm sure highly uncomfortable for you." 

 

The Minister shrugs, "Not really. We would discuss the couple since there was always three of us then. I was actually there when this one was conceived." 

 

Oliver feels nauseated. It's going to be a long hour.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity is seething at the Minister of Society. Like seriously? He keeps giving her the once over. Finally, when she is just about to lose it, Oliver steps to her.

 

"You okay?" 

 

He blocks her view of the creepy old man. She looks up at him, "Yeah. Just a case of the creepers." 

 

Oliver smiles, "Mom should be here soon to take you to change." 

 

She tilts her head, "Will you be okay alone with him?" 

 

Oliver looks behind him, "I think I can take him." 

 

She lightly taps his chest, "Be serious."

 

"Ouch." He winces like she actually hurt him. 

 

They both turn when the door opens, "Felicity, dear, it's time to change your dress for the party."

 

Felicity leaves with Moira, feeling a bit sorry for Oliver. 

 

When they arrive at her room she finds Thea waiting with a gown for her. They had bought it together, and at the time it seemed like a good idea. Now, not so much.

 

Felicity moves to the bathroom to remove her wedding dress and change her bra and panties too. Her wedding under attire was very simple and innocent looking Unlike her under attire for the emerald green dress with the slit up to her upper hip. She puts on the green corset and garter belt first. Then the lacy thong. She hooks her stockings to the garter belt. 

 

Thea comes in with the dress, "Damn. Ollie will have a heart attack when he sees this!" 

 

Felicity blushes. Thea helps her into the dress. Felicity grabs the arrowhead necklace Oliver gave her last night and puts it on. 

 

"That doesn't go with the dress." Thea observes. 

 

Felicity looks at her through the mirror, "Perhaps not, but it goes with me." 

 

Thea smiles. They both walk out into the room to find Moira adjusting Oliver's tie. When she sees Felicity she smiles brightly. "You are beautiful." 

 

Moira walks over and kisses her cheek as Thea touches up her makeup, "Everyone who is anyone is here and it's time for Thea and I to greet them." 

 

Once they are gone, Oliver turns to her, "You do look amazing. I like the dress." He looks her up and down. She likes when he looks at her like that. She never thought she would, but now when he looks at her like that, she knows he also sees  _ her, _ not just a body. 

 

"Thank you. Glad to see you survived the Minister." 

 

He chuckles, "It was touch and go for a minute or two." 

 

There is a swift knock on the door. Oliver answers it. He turns to her, "It's time." 

 

She walks over to him and takes his arm. They walk down the steps with the Minister. When they reach the top step, everyone turns to look up at them. The Minister steps in front of them, "It is my pleasure to introduce the newest members of The Scope, we should all welcome them to Society....Mr. and Mrs. Oliver J. Queen!"

 

There is applause as they descend the steps. Oliver looks at her and smiles. She returns it. They're officially accepted into Society. She looks around and sees Susan Williams and her camera crew are taping this. She smiles brighter.  All too soon she and Oliver are forced apart to network. She misses his warmth and strength. 

 

The party is in full swing. Felicity is busily making her way through the crowd while pretending she's an excited new bride. Everyone wants to talk to her and hug her. It's strange to see so many people wanting to talk to her. It's the Queen Family party, yet she is the main attraction.  She stops at the bar to grab a glass of champagne. She looks out the door to the gardens. "I can't believe I'm here, Mom...I wish you were." She says quietly. A single tear falls from her eye. 

 

"Felicity." 

 

She rolls her eyes and puts on her best smile, "Ms. Williams, or do you prefer Mrs. Wilson?" 

 

Susan smiles at her. It's a smile a predator would give their prey. "I would like to get a quote from you for a story I'm doing. It will be in the paper tomorrow so I really need a quote now." 

 

Felicity sips her champagne. It's make her giggly so she should probably stop. She takes another sip. "Okay." 

 

Susan looks around, "Can we go someplace quiet?" 

 

Felicity shrugs, "Why not?" She plops her now empty glass down and grabs another. She will need it talking to the dragon lady. That was an insult to dragons...She uses that term lady in it's loosest sense. 

 

She directs Susan to the small den off the main hallway. When she closes the door behind them, she realizes this is the first place Oliver kissed her. She giggles. Susan looks at her clearly confused.

 

Before Susan can speak, Tommy enters the room, "Hey, Ollie is looking for--- " He stops when he sees Susan. "What are you doing here?" Felicity sees Tommy turn serious which is rare. 

 

"I wanted a quote from Felicity about her new husband." Susan smiles at Tommy and his stance becomes almost protective. He stalks to the door and opens. He tells the nearest maid to get him Mr. Diggle. 

 

"Tell him I'm with Miss Smoak and Ms. Williams and to hurry, please." Tommy shuts the door and folds his arms in his best impression of Digg. Felicity watches him, sobering slowly. 

 

"Tommy?" Felicity is confused as to why he's this upset.

 

He shakes his head and she stops speaking. "Don't say anything, not with her in this room." 

 

"Okay..." She is trying to figure it out. "She just wants me to say how much I love Oliver and how thankful I am to have him as my mate..." 

 

Susan snorts, "Are you?" 

 

Felicity shrugs, "He's not hard on the eyes..." Oh, she's still a bit tipsy. Bad Champagne. Bad. 

 

"Has the marriage been consummated?" Susan asks quickly. 

 

"I am married to Oliver Queen...what do you think?" Felicity deadpans.

 

The door opens and Oliver bursts through it and over to her. Diggle stands guard by the door and Tommy moves closer to the wall. Oliver grabs her arms, "Are you okay?" 

 

"Yep." She pops the "p". "I am wondering why we are all so nervous about me being around a reporter. Sure, I babble, but what damage could I possibly do?" 

 

She watches as Oliver looks to Susan, "You're not welcome here. You've filmed enough." 

 

Susan doesn't leave, she sits at the desk, puts her feet on them and smiles, "One quote and I'm gone." 

 

Felicity pushes Oliver gently away. "Okay. My quote: It's like a fairytale...I have the handsome prince, a wonderful new family and the job of my dreams. I'm truly the luckiest girl alive." She smiles at Susan, "We good?" 

 

Susan laughs at her. She doesn't like that laugh. "If only any of that were true...I want a quote about how you feel about being married to a criminal.."

 

Felicity sighs, "This again...Oliver's past is just that...the past." 

 

Susan stands and walks around the desk and sits on the edge. Felicity walks closer. Oliver calls her name under his breath.

 

Susan looks around her to Oliver, "Oh...wow. She really doesn't know, does she? You married this girl who is little more than a child-" 

 

"Excuse me? I'm not a child." Felicity doesn't feel very adult right now. 

 

Susan looks to her then back to Oliver, "You haven't told her. Oh, this is great!" Susan jumps off the desk. It isn't fair she's so graceful in a dress when Felicity feels like a klutz. 

 

She looks to Oliver who has his head down, Diggle who looks at Oliver clearly worried for him, then to Tommy. Her Tommy. The Tommy who never lies to her and helps her through everything. "What is it Tommy?" 

 

He looks so sad, "Ollie...tell her. Tell her now before Susan puts it in the paper and drags it all into the light." 

 

Oliver looks up into her eyes. He looks so said. So broken. She wants to hug him and reassure him it's all okay. "I can't tell you...you finally don't look at me like I am the worst person in the world...I can't--" He trails off as he turns away from her. "You said you'd wait..."

 

She looks to Susan who looks very satisfied with what she is about to do, "Miss Smoak...when Oliver was 22 years old, he broke one of the most sacred rules in Society." 

 

Felicity snorts, "Oliver broke most of the rules. That isn't news." 

 

Susan looks at her with sympathy. She doesn't like that at all. "Oliver stole Sara Lance from her home. They traveled down the west coast, we assume screwing each other, and now she is missing. Presumed dead. Murdered by your husband. How does it feel to know you're married to a man who killed a girl your age?"

 

Oliver's head shoots up, "I didn't kill her." He looks to Felicity, "I swear to you, I didn't kill her." 

 

"Then where is she? Her family doesn't know...Society doesn't know. The Spectrum keeps track of everyone and they have no idea where she is!" Susan screams at him. 

 

No one says anything. Felicity looks between the three men. "Ollie...tell her..." Tommy pleads. 

 

"Man, she needs to know before it hits the papers." Digg tells him, "The reporter is going to go for it."

 

The air in the room is thick. Felicity feels the tension in it. The pain is radiating off Oliver and she doesn't know what to do.

 

"People believe you either killed her or that the rumors are true...you took her to her lover....a female lover." 

 

Felicity looks to Susan who is watching Oliver for any sign of what the truth is. "Oliver?" Felicity asks though she isn't sure what she is asking. 

 

She watches him set his jaw while grinding his teeth. He is looking over her head, chin up with tears in his eyes. "Please.." He pleads with her. She stays perfectly still. 

 

"Tell me." she says quietly. "You were going to do it soon anyway..."

 

Oliver pulls his lips into his mouth. He sighs, "Sara was my friend. We never had sex. It wasn't like that with us. We were  _ FRIENDS _ . She understood me and I understood her." He pauses, "We were all up at the lake. We were drinking and being dumb kids. Another group came up and started hanging out with us. Nyssa was a strong young woman and she was beautiful. When Sara saw her--her compass moved, as did Nyssa's." 

 

Oliver finally looks at her. She smiles to encourage him, "Her Dad found out that her Soulmate was a woman. He knew what the Society would do to her. She would be kicked out or sent to a reprogramming camp. He would lose his  job, his wife would lose hers and Laurel could be branded as undesirable. They knew with Laurel's cheating that would happen for sure. This was a nightmare for them." 

 

Oliver looks to Tommy for courage, she thinks. They have a silent conversation, "Then I heard they'd decided to send her to a reprogramming camp and remove her compass. They'd rather her be a Null then to disgrace them with a same gendered Soulmate. They would deny her love to keep their place within Society." 

 

"That's awful. They were fine with Laurel betraying the bonds, but not with Sara following hers?" Felicity asks.

 

Oliver smirked, "Laurel and Sara were both highly spoiled girls. Sara, they felt, betrayed them by loving Nyssa...Laurel could social climb for them." 

 

"What did you do with her, Oliver?" Susan asks him. That's all she cares about Felicity realizes. 

 

He looks Felicity in the eyes, "I took her to the Outskirts to meet Nyssa...I don't know where they are...I only knew that Sara and Nyssa loved each other and wanted to be together...I broke her out of her parents’ house and then drove her to Nyssa." 

 

"You were gone for years, Oliver. Where were you?" Susan asks. 

 

Felicity looks at the woman, "You already know." 

 

Susan nods. "I do, but I want to hear him say it..." 

 

Oliver looks fragile standing there. "You don't have to, Oliver." Felicity tells him. 

 

"No. I want you to know....I said I'd tell you someday...I went to the reprogramming camp. And then to prison when the camp didn't take, then back to the camp when prison broke me." He looks to Diggle who nods, "I met Digg there. He got me through the punishments, lack of food and brutal physical labors." 

 

"That's where you met Slade Wilson?" 

 

"Yes." He states flatly. "I was beaten and tortured to tell them where Sara is...I never said anything. I didn't even say she was with Nyssa until Sara got word to me..." He looks down at the floor. "They finally let me go...but I did break the law by helping her be with Nyssa...I'm sorry." 

 

Felicity looks at him so confused, "Sorry? For what?" 

 

"I broke the law...I brought this shame to my family...they lost millions of dollars and friends, and now I’ve brought it to you...we can dissolve the marriage..." Oliver offers her an out.

 

She grabs his chin and moves it until he looks at her, "Oliver Jonas Queen...you're a hero." 

 

" _ WHAT _ ?" 

 

"You're a hero. I hate that law. I find it disgusting. We are taught that these marks are destiny...the marks are never wrong or off...yet, we then take people and put them in prison because their mark leads them to someone of the same sex?" She shakes her head, "I don't think I could be more proud of you or more proud to call you mine." 

 

Felicity raises on her tiptoes and kisses him. This isn't one of the kisses that are for others to show they're in love... Felicity is kissing a man that she finds remarkable. A man that she finally is starting to understand. She pulls back, "That's why you blocked me back isn't it? I would have felt that pain...you didn't know about the soulmate pain....but this you knew I would feel..." She has tears in her eyes. 

 

"...I broke the law and it broke me...they broke me..."  He has tears falling down his face and she realizes he honestly thinks he's broken. "I couldn't let them break you, too."

 

"Lucky for you I can fix anything....but Oliver...you aren't broken. You’re a man who loves his friends and family to the point of being willing to be tortured for it." She raises up and kisses his lips quickly. “That’s why Susan hates you? You were at Slade’s camp..”

 

"Ms. Williams." She turns to Susan who is suddenly very interested in her, "My quote is: My husband is a kind, loving and generous man. He puts his love for his family, his friends and his company above his own safety. I couldn't be more proud and more honored to call him Husband. I will gladly stand by his side no matter the fallout from your article which is biased due to your relationship with Mr. Wilson.." 

 

Felicity turns to Diggle, "Mr. Diggle, if you could show Miss Williams out, please." 

 

He smiles at her, "With pleasure, Ma'am." He grabs Susan by her forearm to the door and they leave. Tommy follows them with a smile. 

 

"Thank you for saying that. It'll make things easier for the family." 

 

Felicity puts her arms around him, "I meant them Oliver. We aren't the perfect couple but-- I--I wish I had known sooner..." 

 

He looks at her with thinly veiled hope, "You think we can really make this work?" 

 

She smiles, "Why not? No more lies, no more secrets." There is still one secret, but she has to keep that from him to keep him safe. 

 

He looks at her and his entire face lights up. "I swear to you I will do everything to not blow this." He hugs her to him. Felicity feels hopeful for this marriage.

 

He pulls away, "Felicity...you should know..the torture... it left me scarred. I never show anyone what they did to me..." He ducks his head, "It's not -- it's not something you will want to see." 

 

She wraps her arms around his waist, "I have scars too. They're visible reminders of how strong we are and that we are survivors."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...now you know..
> 
> According to Society Oliver kidnapped Sara from her home. Oliver, in fact, saved her from a life she didn't want. The Lance's see it as they've been tainted.


	18. Bali (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Honeymoon...some secrets are shared. 
> 
>  
> 
> oh yeah, and smut....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is...smut. I know that is what you've been waiting for...be kind.

 

Felicity and Oliver arrive on the island of Bali late at night. The taxi takes them to their hotel where they quickly check in and are escorted to a private bungalow. When Oliver lets her precede him into the room, her breath is taken away. It's lit just by candlelight. There is a huge room with a sofa, entertainment center, a two-person table and a tiny kitchenette with an attached wine fridge (that she notices is full).  _ Yay, wine _ .

 

The attendant takes them to the other room where there is a huge canopy bed with mosquito netting. She sees more candles. It will take them an hour to put the candles out. The attendant pulls back heavy drapes to show them the ocean view. The moonlight is dancing on the water. She smiles; it's incredibly beautiful. On their balcony are two lounge chairs and a hot tub. 

 

"This way." 

 

Felicity missed what Oliver asked, but she follows the two men. She almost squeals when she sees a huge soaking tub. 

 

"For two." The attendant announces. 

 

Oliver and Felicity both look at each then quickly away. This is going to be so awkward, like first time sex awkward...She continues on the tour.

 

There is a shower stall with a flimsy curtain, a huge double sink vanity and a fully stocked cabinet filled with towels, bath salts, bubble bath and various soaps, shampoos and conditioners. He opens the drawer within the tall cabinet to reveal condoms, lube, and various sex toys. They really are full service! Felicity knows if Society finds out they allow condoms, this place will be seen as repressive to Society and people will be banned from coming here. 

 

Oliver walks the attendant out and tips him. Felicity follows and sits on the sofa. She curls her feet under her thankful she wore shorts. Oliver comes back and sits beside her. 

 

"Our bags will be here soon." Oliver says as he lays his head on the back of the sofa and closes his eyes. Both are clearly exhausted from the festivities and travel. 

 

"You need to call your parents and tell them we arrived safely." Felicity reminds him. 

 

He opens them with a sigh, "Yeah." 

 

She watches him walk into the bedroom where the phone is located. Sadly, their cellphones were left at home by Society rules. Felicity can't believe she is in a beautiful honeymoon suite with her husband who happens to be her Soulmate. She can't believe it. She rests her head on the arm of the sofa. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

Felicity sits up at Oliver's accusation. There is a lot she hasn't told him. She calculates what it could be he suddenly knows. He must take pity on her. He sits down next to her and turns to face her. 

 

"I can't believe Laurel did that to your dress." 

 

Oh.  _ That _ . Okay. "We don't know it was her." 

 

Oliver lifts an eyebrow. 

 

"Okay, it was probably her." Felicity sighs, "I honestly forgot about it. Sure, it hurt at first, but Raisa lent me hers and it was perfect. Then everything happened and my pesky dress problem didn't seem like a big deal." She shrugs. 

 

He reaches for her hand, "Anything that hurts or upsets you is a  _ BIG _ deal to me. I'm sorry she did this to you." He runs his hand over his head, "I need to find a way to get her out of our lives."

 

Felicity hates that he takes on so much he doesn't need to take on, "Oliver, you didn't do anything wrong." 

 

Oliver smiles at her. She likes his real smile, "Now, I can tell her to fuck off." 

 

Felicity laughs, "Yes, you can!" Now that Felicity knows the truth, Laurel has nothing on Oliver. 

 

"Felicity...did you not tell me just because you forgot?" 

 

Well, this turned serious fast. She sighs. She needs to tell him the truth. It was a lot easier when she hated Oliver. "No. I mean, I did forget, but no." 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

Felicity pulls her lips into her mouth. She blows out a breath, "Because I don't know what Laurel means to you. I know what you've said, but you've been saying it for only a few weeks...and Oliver, you've been sleeping with her for thirteen years. That is a very long time and you've known me less than a year...and until recently, we weren't even friends." 

 

Oliver looks hurt, mad and then like a cute little puppy dog that she wants to cuddle. Damn him. Instead of shutting up, she continues, "You're her,  _ Ollie _ ..." 

 

He shakes his head as he reaches and touches her cheek, "I am  _ NOT _ her anything. I am not ‘Ollie’...I haven't been ‘Ollie’, that guy, since the day I laid eyes on you." He pauses and looks down, "I am, whether you like it or not, your Oliver...she means nothing to me." 

 

Felicity can just blink...her Oliver?  _ Wait, are they playacting right now? _ There is no one else around....or is he... _ could he be serious? _

 

A throat clears. Felicity jumps away from Oliver. She’s relieved to realize Oliver must have sensed the attendant. Oliver escorts him to the bedroom. Felicity walks over to the wine fridge. She is going through them when Oliver comes back. 

 

"Do you want to shower first?" 

 

She shakes her head, "You go. I want to have a glass of wine and start working on these candles." 

 

They both look at all of them. It is romantic and sweet. If they were a true love match this would be the best thing she's ever seen. Instead, they're pretending, so they both can have a better life. Oliver is a way better actor than Felicity.

 

Oliver goes to shower as she finds the corkscrew. She opens the bottle and pours herself a glass. She starts to blow out the candles. When it gets too dark she looks for a lamp or light switch. She can't find one. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She jumps, "You need a bell or something." She is grasping her chest. She's glad she didn't spill her wine. "I can't find a light." 

 

Oliver looks around. "I don't think there is one...are we supposed to live by candlelight in here?" 

 

They spend the next twenty minutes looking for a light switch when Felicity finds a remote. They both jump when she turns on a fireplace they'd never noticed. Then she finds the lights.When they are bathed in the soft glow of overhead lights, she laughs. "I'm a tech expert and they had me fooled." 

 

Oliver laughs with her. That real laugh she enjoys. 

 

"I should shower." She walks into the bedroom alone. She looks at the bed and sighs. What will happen? She shakes her head, "It's not like you're a virgin. It's just sex." 

 

======================================

 

Oliver decides to try some wine. He is wound up. He has no idea what to expect from tonight. They're both tired, so probably just sleep. He can't believe they offered them condoms. If Society finds out, this place will be banned. It makes Oliver a bit nervous. What if Felicity wants to use them? 

 

He is on his second, or maybe third, glass of wine when he hears a tiny voice, "Oliver?" 

 

He sits up to see Felicity. "huh?" He can't really see her. She's in the dark. 

 

"May I borrow a shirt to wear as pajamas...you see, I went shopping with Thea and she helped me pack so all my night time clothes are, well, there isn't much to them. Since we are supposed to be madly in love and want sex 24/7..." 

 

Oliver holds out his hand to stop her babble as he stands. He walks to the bedroom where his suitcase is to get her a shirt. When he gets in there the bathroom light is on and Felicity is standing there in a tiny see-through short nightgown. He gulps. She's trying to cover herself, but the way she has her arms crossed is pushing her breasts up and making them look even better. He shakes his head and unzips his bag. He tosses her a tee shirt without looking at it or her. That image is forever burned in his memory. 

 

He quickly walks back out.  _ Shit _ ... _ fuck _ ....

 

He paces the length of living room. Does he make a move or wait for her? Are they ready to do this with each other? What if they don't and they get called in to check on their bonding experience? Oliver doesn't know what to do. He wishes he could call Tommy, but the phones might be bugged. It would also be rude to ask Tommy sex advice where Felicity is concerned considering he knows Tommy was half in love with her and still might be.

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He turns towards her voice, "Yeah?" His voice cracks like he's sixteen again. 

 

"Are you coming to bed?" 

 

He gulps. She means to sleep, she means to sleep. Why did she use "coming" and "bed" together. He walks towards her. He enters the room and really looks at her. He gave her his old baseball practice tee shirt. She's in a shirt that has  _ QUEEN _ on the back of it. He's marking her. 

 

He likes it. 

 

Felicity crawls into the bed. Oliver covers the bed with the netting and turns off the light. There's nothing left to do but get into bed. 

 

He gets in the bed but not under the covers. He notices she has pushed them down. It's quite warm in the room. He stares up at the ceiling which he now sees has a skylight. He can see a million stars. 

 

He feels more than sees Felicity roll onto her side towards him. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He turns his head to her, "Yeah?" 

 

"You can get under the covers, I don't bite..." 

 

Oliver starts to assure her he knows, but he wants to be a gentleman about this when she again throws him off. 

 

"Unless you beg...I mean, if it gets your rocks off and you beg...I could try it....I mean I always say I'll try anything once..."

 

Oliver is stunned into silence. He just keeps blinking into the darkness. 

 

"Oliver, why did you tense up when he showed us the sex toys drawer?"

 

Thank god they're off the biting talk. Though now he's wondering if she is into that stuff. Which leads to him thinking about her naked and he's right back to his original horny problem. Wait...she asked him something... _ oh yeah _ . 

 

"You noticed?" 

 

"Yeah... I wanted to tell you we don't have to do anything...no sex at all. I know that you....aren't inexperienced so it's me...and I get that...I am not what you go for...we can find another way to bond enough to pass the tests."

 

Oliver sits up. He almost falls off the bed as he reaches for the lamp. He jumps back on the bed facing her with his back to the footboard. He's relieved he didn't get tangled in the netting surrounding the bed. 

 

He takes a deep breath, "You think  _ I _ don't want to have sex...with you?" He raises his eyebrows and watches as she nods. 

 

"I know some of the things you've done with others...I mean, as a kid I saw it. You had quite the adventurous spirit..." She trails off. 

 

Oliver thinks back and realizes some of the things she could have seen him do.  _ Holy fuck. _ He whispers, "I'm such a bastard." 

 

"You're not...I mean you could be..." 

 

He looks at her and he feels overwhelmed by his guilt. "I should have protected you from all of that. Hell, I shouldn't have done any of it. You were an innocent child for fucks’ sakes..." 

 

She giggles, "First of all, I grew up in Vegas, and even then I wasn't innocent. I'd seen a lot...not all of it. Second, I lived with my parents for the first six years of my life and they were less than careful with their relations. Third, and lastly...my boyfriends appreciated my advance knowledge." 

 

Oliver growls. Felicity laughs, "You're not allowed to be jealous..." 

 

Oliver knows he shouldn't be jealous, but he is. Felicity is his, damn it, and she should have only been his...and he should have never been with anyone either. He should have always been hers. 

 

"Felicity, I deserve this guilt so let me keep it, at least for now?" 

 

She nods, but he can tell they will fight about it sooner or later. 

 

"The reason I reacted that way was the condoms. They're illegal after you marry your Soulmate. I rather we not end up under Slade's control for violating the law." 

 

Her mouth drops into a perfect O that does things to him. 

 

"I want you. I want you as my wife, my partner and I definitely want you sexually. Trust me, that is not a problem..." 

 

She pulls her lips into her mouth and he can tell she's fighting off laughing. He quirks his head, "What?" 

 

She shakes her head. He smiles, "What? You have to tell me." 

 

She shakes her head, "I'm sworn to secrecy." 

 

Oliver considers it for a minute. He nods. He turns off the lamp and crawls back under the covers. They're both exhausted and he has plenty of time to get this secret out of her. 

 

Felicity is on her side of the bed, but reaches out and takes his hand. Oliver immediately feels content. He sighs. He never knew he could feel this much from simply holding hands. When he is almost asleep, Felicity lets out a tiny giggle and in barely above a whisper tells him...

 

"Tommy told me about your porn..." 

 

Oliver is going to kill Tommy. He can feel his body blushing from head to toe. He should've known Tommy would tell her. 

 

"It's okay Oliver..." She says slightly louder, "I have boss/subordinate porn..." 

 

Oliver is instantly hard as granite. Oliver falls to sleep with plans of making her porn dreams come true before he leaves QC. It's what a good husband would do, right?"

 

==============================================

 

Felicity awakes screaming. She jumps when Oliver touches her. She is panting and sweating. Oliver sits up next to her looking worried and confused. 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

Is she? She isn't sure. She hasn't had that nightmare in years. She thought she was over it and it was nothing but a bad memory.

 

"I'll go get you some water." 

 

Oliver gets out of the bed and walks to the outer room. Felicity pushes her hair back behind her ears then runs her hand over the scar on her abdomen. She's alive. It's fine. She's in Bali, with Oliver. He can't hurt her now. 

 

Oliver doesn't turn a light on, so only the moon above illuminates the room. He hands her an opened bottle of water. She takes a large gulp of it. 

 

He's looking at her with such sympathy and something else. She would say love if that wasn't so crazy. He moves closer and rubs her back. The small circles are helping calm her. 

 

"You can tell me anything Felicity. Anything at all. A mundane day to the worst thing to happen to you. It won't change things...not for me." 

 

Felicity has never told another living soul what happened that night. She didn't even tell Iris, the hospital personnel, the cops, or her Mom. Definitely not Donna Smoak. 

 

Maybe it's the excitement of the day (or yesterday since it's early morning). Maybe it's the fact she's married to him, or they're far from home and normalcy. Maybe it's the wine or the moonlight or the romantic setting. Or perhaps, it's Oliver himself.

 

Felicity turns in the bed. She looks around with the netting in place and with only the moonlight, it's like they're the only two people in the world. She feels safe with Oliver. 

 

"I was slashed when I was fourteen. Maybe stabbed. There is a difference, but it doesn't matter." She is looking down at her fingers in her lap. She isn't weak or worried he will reject her. She's...she's being vulnerable.

 

"I know...I mean I knew something  happened. The doctor told me you had a stab/slash mark and a bullet wound." He tells her as he moves closer to her. Their knees are now touching.

 

“They told you that?" She asks him with a tremor in her voice. 

 

"Yeah...uh, the doc saw mine and went to see you...he came back amazed that we have some sort of weird bond.." 

 

She mumbles, "A Perfect Selection Bond." 

 

"What?" 

 

"A Perfect Selection Bond. It means that we can take on each other's pain, scars... The bond is considered Perfect because of it's intensity and being stronger than a normal bond. Society considers those who have it to be Perfect for mating, bonding and child rearing." 

 

Oliver looks amazed. She was, too, when they hinted to her she could be one. Wait, if Oliver knows, "Do you have my marks?"

 

"I have a slash mark and a bullet wound. I was never shot, so Dr. Wells assumed I got it from you." 

 

She feels overwhelmed with sadness. The tears fill in her eyes. "Fuck, I'm sorry. You went through enough."

 

He waves her off, "I'd take all your pain if I could..." 

 

She looks deep into his eyes and sees he's telling the truth. He would. And just like that, the words bubble over and fall from her mouth, "He was my Mom's latest boyfriend, and I use that term loosely. He more or less fucked her when he was in town and would make life easier for her for a few days at least. 

 

"One night, I came into our room, we lived in the hotel where she waited tables, and she was changing to go out with him. She came out and they left. I did my homework and went to bed." She sniffles. Oliver takes her hand. He's using his thumb to trace her hand. 

 

"They woke me up banging on the door about two in the morning. I got up and unlocked the deadbolt and chain. My Mom was wasted. I helped him carry her to her bed. Then I turned to thank him for bringing her home, I mean, he could have left her on the street. He told me she didn't put out after he paid for dinner and her new clothes and someone had to pay." 

 

She hates him so much. She wanted to kill him every time he came around and that was before this, "I told him she would pay him back next time. He said no and shoved me to my knees and told me I could be the down payment. When he tried to jam his dick in my mouth, I bit him." 

 

Oliver smiles at her for that, "That's my girl." 

 

She shrugs, but it makes her feel good to know he approves. She decides to continue, " He picked me up and tossed me on the bed. He pulled the knife out to, I don't know...stab me? Cut me? My Mom came to and threw  _ ME _ out of the room. I guess she did her "duty". I ran to Joe's. He took me to the hospital. The pain was so intense. I thought I might die."

 

She squeezes his hand, "Thank you for taking on some of my pain. I always wondered how I made it Joe's...to safety. I think now I know it's because you helped." 

 

Oliver smiles at her and it's her favorite smile. She has ranked them. "Anything for you..." His smile gets bigger, "You know that it's not your fault, right?" 

 

She nods.

 

She doesn't feel like she thought she would. She feels relieved. She thought she would feel weak and stupid, but she doesn't. They just sit there with each other. 

 

"Do you have any of  _ MY  _ scars?"Felicity is startled by the sudden sound of his voice. 

 

"I--uh-- have a few lash marks and some weird burn on my lower back...I hide them with my dermis...it's sort of what started my pursuit." 

 

She's never admitted that to anyone, either. It feels right to confide in Oliver. She feels lighter and freer... 

 

She doesn't think about it, she just does it. She leans in and kisses him. At first, it's gentle, questioning...searching, but she doesn't know what she is searching for until she finds it. There, with Oliver's lips on hers, she feels alive. Felicity is living, not just existing. She's not watching the world pass her by on auto pilot. 

 

She pulls back to look at him. She searches his face. He just watches her, never breaking eye contact. She reminds herself this isn't real. They're Soulmates, but Oliver doesn't love her, and she doesn't know if she is able to love anyone. She's standing on the edge of a cliff. If this thing is going to work...

 

She pushes her lips to his again. She wraps her arms around him and crawls into his lap. She has always known Oliver would wait for her to make a move. When she does, it unleashes something in Oliver. He trails kisses down her neck. His shirt she's wearing is big on her, so he uses his nose to nudge it out of his way. When he can't do that anymore, he takes his teeth to pull it down. He makes a strange, almost groaning, sound when he still can't get to her breast. She laughs. He looks up at her with his shirt still in his mouth. She clamps her lips together at the look of frustration. 

 

She does him a solid and lifts the shirt over her head. It isn't even completely off before Oliver is licking, sucking, kissing her nipple while playing with the other.  _ Oh...that feels good _ .  _ Really good _ . He starts kissing down her stomach over her wound. When he can't get any lower in this position he simply wraps his arms around her back and lifts her before gently laying her down on the bed. 

 

Once he has her where he wants her, he goes back to licking and kissing every inch of her exposed flesh. Felicity has never felt worshipped before and that is exactly how this feels. 

 

When Oliver reaches the waistband of her boy shorts he looks up at her. He's asking for permission. When she allowed herself to think about sex with Oliver (when and if it ever happening seeming unlikely) she never thought he would be gentle or this concerned with her being on board. She nods quickly, and he smiles. 

 

He licks around her belly button before he again uses his teeth, this time to pull off her underwear. 

"Show off." She teases when he unhooks them from her ankle and rises up on his knees to look at her with her panties still in his mouth. He shrugs and drops them before he returns to her body. 

 

Oliver kisses first one thigh then the other. He licks and tastes her skin. Oliver stops for a moment and looks up at her, then he slowly licks her slit, never breaking eye contact with her until his eyes roll back in his head. "That is the best thing I've ever had in  _ MY _ mouth." 

 

She giggles. She can't help it. He's tossing her words back at her. Before she can think of a witty comeback, he starts playing with her clit with his tongue, like he's doing a guitar solo in an 80's hair band. She purrs. She literally purrs and moans. Good god that tongue should be illegal. He moves to her entrance tracing her opening with his tongue. He slowly starts lapping at her. Felicity can feel the orgasm building. 

 

Oliver moves back to her clit while he pushes two fingers in her. His tongue and fingers work in tandem until Felicity explodes. She's sees stars. Her vision blacks out, and for a moment she realizes why some refer to orgasms as a tiny death. She could die happily right now.

 

When she returns to her body, she finds Oliver kissing down her legs. He seems to be memorizing every inch of her body. She tugs on his hair to get his attention. He moves back to her mouth. She can taste herself on Oliver's tongue. She licks into his mouth and Oliver makes the sexiest noise she's ever heard. She tugs at his tee shirt. 

 

"Not tonight..." He pleads with her. 

 

Felicity realizes Oliver has issues, too. She doesn't push him. If leaving his shirt on is what he feels comfortable with, then that's what they will do. This is about both of them. She nods, she pushes him to his back and moves to the string of his pajama pants. Oliver helps her pull them off. 

 

Felicity sits between Oliver's stretched out legs. She looks at his cock. It's big, because of course it is! He's a gargantuan as it is. She sees a bit of pre-cum leak from his tip and she uses her finger to snag it. She puts it to her lips. She smiles at him before she moves to take him into her mouth. 

 

Oliver's hips jerk the second she takes him fully into her mouth. She bobs her head maybe twice before Oliver is pulling her off, "This will end way before I want..." His voice is hoarse with his desire.

 

She shrugs. She likes giving head, but she really wants to feel Oliver inside her. As if he could read her mind, Oliver sits up and scoops her up again. She's on her back with Oliver cradled in her legs. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asks her. She knows, without a doubt, Oliver would stop right now. 

 

"Yes. Please." She smiles up at him. She expects him to enter her, but instead he looks at her for a moment. He then nods. 

 

"Do you want me to get a condom? Lube?" 

 

She can't help but smile. Oliver is completely focused on her and her comfort. "I know your take on the condoms and violating the law. It is fine to skip them. As for lube, I think you've done a good enough job lubing me yourself..." 

 

She watches as Oliver's eyes fill with lust. He takes one hand and puts himself at her entrance then slowly pushes in. He falls to his elbows over her. "I--I...." He stops. 

 

"Yeah. Me too." 

 

Felicity adjusts to him quickly, as if her body was made to accept his. Oliver slowly moves in and out of her body. He's building her up slowly while keeping himself in check. It's such sweet torture. Oliver moves his lips to hers. His tongue starts mimicking his hip and a tiny, sweet orgasm takes her over. 

 

Oliver kisses her through it. 

 

"Oliver please...harder, faster...I need it...I need  _ YOU _ ..." She pleads. While that tiny orgasm was nice, she needs him to drive them both to the edge. 

 

That is all the encouragement he needs. He hikes her right leg up his side and starts rocking his hips into her. Felicity can feel her orgasm building. Yes! " _ MORE! _ " She cries to him. 

 

Oliver starts snapping his hips into her and she meets him every time. She's panting and about to beg when he moves his hand to her clit..her orgasm slams into her like a freight train. She screams out as her back bows off the bed. She hangs onto his shoulder for dear life. 

 

Oliver's thrusts become erratic just before he cums inside her. He freezes over, lost in his own bliss. She watches his face and he's the most beautiful sight she's ever laid eyes on. 

 

He collapses onto her. She holds him tight while running a hand through his hair. When he comes back to himself, he rolls off her. His breathing returning to normal. 

 

Felicity looks at him and then around to their private little world within this bed. It feels right. Oliver holds out and arm and she goes to him without thinking. This feels like home. She sighs, content and well loved. 

Oliver moves and groans. She wants to stay like this. 

 

"I need to clean up." 

 

He gracefully moves from the bed and through the netting. She should clean up too. But her body is the consistency of jello right now. She's lost in thought when Oliver returns with a washcloth for her. He wipes her clean. Again, he's taking care of her. He returns the washcloth to the bathroom. She watches his ass move. It's a really fine ass. She bites her lip. Yep...it's a good one. 

 

Oliver climbs back in the bed. He opens his arms and she dives back into them happily. "So that happened..." 

 

Oliver laughs. She hears and feels it. "Fucking finally!" He laughs. Once his laughter subsides, "I'm really glad it did." 

 

She thinks about it, "Me too..." 

 

"I've never experienced anything like that...and I don't think it's just because of the lack of condom...it was--" 

 

"Yeah...." 

 

They both drift off to sleep. Felicity can't believe she had sex with her Soulmate and it was good. Awesome even. 

 

=================================

 

Oliver and Felicity decide to explore the resort. Oliver finds they have an archery range. Felicity gets excited over the ocean. She tells him how it calms her and makes her feel alive. They decide to have lunch at the resort restaurant. When they enter, all the tables seem occupied. A blonde woman waves them over. Oliver looks to Felicity who shrugs.

 

Oliver pulls out Felicity’s chair before sitting down next to her.

 

“Hi! I am Patty and this is my husband Eddie.” She looks to the blonde man as does Oliver who notices his eyes are on Felicity. He doesn’t like it. 

 

Felicity shakes the woman’s hand then Oliver does. He watches as Eddie takes Felicity’s hand and caresses it before shaking. Oliver’s grip might be a bit harder than normal, but Eddie needs to back off. 

 

“I’m Felicity and this is my husband Oliver.” She tells the other couple. 

 

Oliver loves hearing her call him her husband. He’s hers and she is his and that is just the best. Oliver smiles at her and he knows he looks like a dork. He doesn’t care. 

 

“This is a buffet style so we can all go make our plates together. We were just about to start.” Patty tells them with way more enthusiasm than a buffet deserves. 

 

Oliver watches his wife and Patty walk in front of the men talking animatedly to one another. Felicity can make friends anywhere. Oliver turns to comment on her new best friends when he notices Eddie checking out Felicity’s ass. He makes a low growling sound. Eddie cuts his eyes to Oliver and shrugs. 

 

“Her ass is epic.” Eddie tells Oliver. 

 

Before Oliver can clock him one, or anything fun, Felicity turns around, “Oliver? Are you okay?” 

 

Oliver smiles at her, “Yeah, Hun, I’m fine.” 

 

He looks to Eddie with a warning look on his face. 

 

It seems to take forever to finish eating. Patty and Felicity decide to treat themselves to a spa day later in the week. Oliver is just glad Eddie won’t be there.The women talk for a few more minutes until Felicity finally stands, “We need to head back to our suite, I am exhausted.” 

 

“Okay.” Patty stands and the two women embrace. 

 

Oliver turns to shake Eddie’s hand, “You are one lucky man, Oliver.” 

 

Oliver squeezes his hand to almost the breaking point. “You leer at  my wife one more time and you won’t have eyeballs anymore, got it?” He says all of it through a smile on his face. 

 

Oliver puts his arm around Felicity and they head back to the suite. Oliver is more than happy to be getting away from the other couple. He’s doubly excited to get to spend more time alone with his wife.  _ HIS WIFE _ ... he loves the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, Bali Part 2 will be posted on time. It depends on what happens in my personal life.


	19. Bali Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeymoon continues...with a couple of bumps in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Didn't know if this would be ready on time, but it is! I hope you enjoy the final part of their honeymoon!! Yes, there is more smut and some angst...

 

 

Oliver isn't a patient man. He is trying very hard...oh, hard. Yes, he is.  _ Fuck _ . Or  _ no _ fuck. He has been on his honeymoon with his beautiful, hot new wife for two days. The longest two days of his life and his past being what it is, that says a lot! He lies back on the bed willing his erection to go away. He lifts his head and looks down at the tent in his pants. 

 

"Sorry, my man...we have to be patient." 

 

He drops his head back to the bed and throws his arm over his eyes. He can do this. He can spend day and night with the most beautiful person on earth and not have sex with her.  _ AGAIN _ . He can because he wants this to work. 

 

_ YES _ . He is  probably  _ IN  _ love with his Soulmate, his wife, and the most remarkable woman on the planet. He sighs. He can do this. No one said he can't rub one out, but it feels wrong. Not physically or morally, but what if she suddenly wants him and he can't perform? Nope, he will be ready, willing, and definitely able. He won't risk that. Nope.  

 

He hears the bathroom door open and she comes out. He doesn't open his eyes as he says a silent prayer, "Please let her be wearing lots of clothes and maybe she could have grown a hairy mole or a giant wart?" Those  _ MIGHT _ make him less attracted to her. Now, that he's had a taste, he wants more. He's a junkie for her. 

 

He gives himself a small pep talk about being a man and controlling himself. He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and sits up. 

 

_ Oh fuck me...yes, please! fuck me... _

 

Oliver wants to cry. He also wants to fall down on his knees and worship her head to toe. By worship, he also means lick and kiss her. 

 

"I thought you might have fallen asleep." She teases him. Her new favorite thing is teasing him about being old. Another reason to make sure he is performance ready if and when she gives him the go ahead. 

 

"No. Just waiting for you." He smiles at her. He hopes it's a smile and not the grimace he is feeling as his pants get tighter. "What is on our agenda today?" 

 

She smiles at him, "I want to get a gift for Thea. She is hoping beyond hope that she and Roy get to come here for their honeymoon." 

 

And that killed his hard on. Yep. Thinking about his sister being here with her soon-to-be husband killed it. He is feeling better until Felicity turns around. 

 

_ He gets it now! This is payback for every sin he committed against her with other women. _ That has to be it. Her dress, and by calling it that he is being generous as hell, is spaghetti straps which accent her amazing shoulders. It's short. He loves her legs and it gives him a nice view. He now is staring at her back. The back is mostly strings and you can see almost her entire back. The strings are then tied just above her scrumptious ass that has been calling to him this whole time. He licks his lips. He then notices that her back looks odd...bumpy, maybe? That must be the dermis. His eyes trail back down to her ass.

 

"Oliver?" She says loudly. He is thinking he missed at least one perhaps two "Oliver's". He looks up and she is looking over her shoulder. 

 

"Enjoying the view?" She's smiling.  _ The tease! _ And he loves it. 

 

He just nods. 

 

She laughs. "Are you coming shopping with me or--?" 

 

He jumps off the bed, "Going with you.' He smiles. No way in hell she is going off by herself dressed like that. Her Soulmate mark is uncovered and his rings are on her fingers, but no way is she leaving his sight. 

 

They take a cab to a famous jewelry artisan. Oliver listens as Felicity tells him all about it. She, of course, researched it. He smiles as she talks about what to buy Thea and his Mom. 

 

When they arrive Felicity watches them make some pieces. It's fun to watch her. She loves things like this, she told him. She loves learning and she loves life. He can't believe he ever thought of her as cold or his cross. He starts to wander around the display cases. It's then he gets an idea. Felicity has an appointment at the spa, maybe he can come back and make something special just for her. Something that is hers alone.

 

 

============================================

 

Felicity is so happy she found something for Thea and got to help make it. She even picked a piece of blue sea glass for the center stone so Thea can wear it when she gets married. Felicity is almost giddy with excitement. 

 

She looks over at Oliver. He is always aware of their surroundings she's noticed. He is also listening and watching, ready to jump into action. It's incredibly sweet and sad. She wishes he could just relax and enjoy their time away. It's also nice to know he is ready to protect her. 

 

Her eyes travel down his arms to where their hands are entwined. This is something they've just started doing naturally. They hold hands all the time lately. She finds it...calming. She sighs contentedly. 

 

When they arrive back to the hotel she sees a couple she's befriended. "I'm going to go say hi." 

 

Oliver looks over at the other couple then back to the direction of their room. She knows he's been wanting to shower and decompress from the shopping. Oliver pretends to be a party boy, but being in crowds tends to wear him down rather quickly.

 

"Go on up. I'll be fine. We are on the ground of the hotel and it's secure." She tells him and smiles to show she trusts the staff here. 

 

Oliver leans down and kisses her cheek, "Please don't be too long." 

 

"I won't. Promise." 

 

She watches him walk away. She tilts her head and watches his backside. She can't help but again wonder what all is underneath his shirt, or his entire body, since she really didn’t see that much. She is a bit worried that he hasn't made a move since that first night. Is she a one and done, even though they’re married? 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She turns back to the other woman who is honeymooning here. It's a popular resort with members of Society to honeymoon. They get private bungalows, beach and even their own hotel employee to meet their every need. 

 

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" 

 

The other woman giggles, "I miss my husband too...maybe we should both go to our rooms? I will see for our spa date tomorrow?" 

 

Felicity nods, "That sounds marvelous. We could also have dinner together, the four of us?" 

 

1qPatty looks a bit shocked then nervous, "I don't think so..." 

 

Felicity sees red. "Is this because of Oliver's past?" She is tired of people treating Oliver like a common criminal when he is really a hero. She will have no problem telling this woman where to go.

 

"Oh, no! Of course not I don’t really know that much about Oliver, but you two seem like a great couple..." Patty looks down at her hands, "It's just, Oliver sort of scared Eddie when Eddie seemed to appreciate you a bit too much." Patty looks embarrassed. 

 

Felicity doesn't know what to say at first. Soulmates rarely notice another's mate after bonding. "I am sorry Oliver was rude. He's a bit overprotective and misreads things because of it."

 

"He wasn't misreading...Eddie feels let down by our match....as do I. Don’t get me wrong, finally having sex is great!.. But I think it's best we don't hang out with our husbands...I rather not go back to Central City a widow..." She laughs. While Felicity wonders if she's serious.

 

Felicity storms towards the bungalow. Does he think he owns her now? He most certainly does not own her. She can't believe that Oliver would do this. Well, yes, she can believe it, she just rather not believe it. So, Eddie was attracted to her? That sucks for Patty, but means nothing to Felicity. Oliver has to stop this  _ NOW _ . She won't be his property. And if this is because Oliver thinks she will fuck Eddie...well, then maybe he should take care of her! Or she could always use the toys….grrr. She knows in her head she is overreacting, but she’s horny and she misses sex. She misses sex with Oliver. Spending all this time together isn’t helping her attraction to him and now this!? 

 

 

 

================================

 

Oliver is in the shower looking down at his hard cock. He takes it in his hand. It would be so easy to just pump himself a few times and have the sexual release he craves. Only he really wants it with Felicity. That first taste of her was not enough to sate him. His body misses hers, he misses her.

 

As he decides to just give himself a bit of relief and pumps once, the shower curtain is jerked open. He jumps around ready to fight, all thoughts of his dick gone. 

 

He finds Felicity standing there, hands on her hips and angry eyes, "What the hell, Oliver? You can't threaten--" He watches as she realizes he's naked in front of her.

 

He looks away. He has no desire to see her cringe at the marks on his body. He waits several seconds before he finally looks and she's pointing at him.

 

"You didn't tell me you had those..." She points at his stomach. 

 

He looks at her confused, "I told you I had scars. You said it was okay with you...it's why I didn't take my shirt off...I didn’t want to upset you." 

 

She shakes her head and licks her lips, "Abs...those...holy.."

 

Oliver smirks when he realizes she hasn't noticed the ugly scars that litter his body; she is looking at his muscles. She's the first woman to see his upper body in years. Laurel saw him once. After that she always insisted he leave his shirt on because it made her uncomfortable.

 

"Enjoying the view?" He throws back her earlier taunt.

 

Her eyes shoot up to his. She closes her mouth and shakes her head, he assumes to start arguing, when she surprises him, and perhaps changes her mind, "Yes."

 

He watches, enchanted as she pulls on the strings of her dress and shimmies out of it. He watches it fall to the bathroom marble floors. His eyes trail back up her body. He soon realizes she went out with him all day without anything on underneath that tempting dress... 

 

He growls as he pulls her into the shower. He lifts her over the edge and pins her between him and the wall. He starts with her lips. They are what he thinks Heaven would taste like. She lifts her head to give him better access to her neck. Oliver sucks on her pulse point. He's marking her and he doesn't care. 

 

The water is only adding to his arousal. He starts to put her on her feet and she whines a protest. He pulls back to look at her. 

 

"Fuck me...right here, right now...please." She begs, "I need you, it's been two days..." 

 

Oh god, she feels it, too. She misses his body as much as he's missed hers. He feels incomplete without her around. His body craves hers. His soul misses hers. He needs to connect them. It's a primal force of nature for him. He doesn’t think he could control it even if he wanted.

 

She reaches between them and lines him up with her. The floor of the shower is still slippery, and he's terrified she will get hurt. He reaches and shuts off the water. He steps over the small ledge of the tub and carries her to the their bed. 

 

He sits on the edge, never falling out of her, thank god. She starts swirling her hips. She is driving him insane. Her smell, her taste, her actions...he is drowning in her, happily. 

 

Felicity pushes him onto his back. He puts his feet on the edge of the bed. He watches her work his body for her pleasure.  _ Fuck _ ...he's never seen anything as beautiful as watching her above him. Riding him. Seeking her pleasure from him.

 

Felicity leans down and kisses each one of his scars. She licks them and then kisses them. She's so beautiful inside and out. She's healing him. She's making all of the evil, horrible things he thought and was told about his body a lie. She accepts them. She accepts him.

 

She moves onto his abs. He smirks. He promises himself to never let himself lose the abs. She looks down at him, questioning him silently. Then he hears it...he fucking hears her thoughts!

 

_ "I want to rub myself all over those abs." _

 

He watches as she looks down at them. He pulls her off him and sits her on his stomach. She moans as she moves herself over his taut muscles her juices coating him in her very essence. 

 

When she comes just by doing that, he feels her juices run down his sides. It is the sexiest moment of his life watching her come undone, feeling her take her pleasure from him all while hearing her inner dialogue. He knows she doesn't realize they've bonded yet. 

 

When her orgasm fades she falls to his chest, he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. After a couple of minutes she sits back up, "Your turn."

 

She  impales herself with his dick. "Oliver..." She moans. 

 

This time he meets her thrust for thrust. Both of them chasing their orgasms. He lifts his hips faster and faster to keep pace with her. She uses his shoulder for leverage as he uses the bed. They only sounds in the room are the ocean outside and their panting as their flesh slaps against each other. 

 

Felicity comes with a scream. He smiles at her. She's a screamer. Before he can ever file that thought away, his bliss engulfs him. He cums harder than he has ever in his life. 

 

They fall asleep tangled up in one another. 

 

=======================================

 

Felicity awakens to find herself tucked into bed with Oliver. Her body is deliciously sore from their lovemaking. She smiles. She looks up and sees Oliver is already awake. 

 

She needs to say something. "I think we can officially say we are very good at the sex..." 

 

Oliver laughs. It's one of her most favorite sounds in the world. They both look at the clock when they hear their stomachs growl. 

 

"Guess we should order room service." 

 

Oliver moves to get the menus. They decide on what they want. While they wait she pulls on a small robe and Oliver puts on a pair of sweatpants. 

 

He's in the bathroom when there is a knock on the door. She runs to the door since..hello! Starving. She needs nourishment to keep up with Oliver and she definitely wants to keep up with Oliver. The man has stamina to spare. 

 

She opens the door and it's not room service. Fear grips her. "What are you doing here?" 

 

He leers at her, "Did you miss me?" 

 

=================================

 

Oliver returns to find the bedroom empty. He was hoping they would eat in bed and then maybe work up an appetite again. He smiles as he heads towards the living area of the suite. "Felicity?" 

 

He looks around and doesn't find her. That's weird. She has no reason to leave the suite. Oliver decides to head to the beach, maybe she took a walk. When he opens the door, the room service attendant is there. 

 

"Ah, Mr. Queen." 

 

Oliver moves so he can bring the cart inside. He watches him move the cart to the table and begin placing the items on it. Oliver wishes he would hurry. He misses Felicity and wants to find her. 

 

The attendant turns to him, "Don't worry, Mr. Queen. Nothing to be nervous about. I will say I saw Miss Smoak here with you, healthy and happy." He walks towards Oliver. 

 

"Now you should wait about ten minutes, then make sure you're seen around the resort and say Miss Smoak is resting. We've taken care of everything." 

 

Oliver has no idea what he's talking about. "Do you know where my wife is?" 

 

The attendant chuckles, "Are we already playing the game?" 

 

"What game?" 

 

The smile drops from the other man's face. "The man arrived to take her this morning..." 

 

Oliver feels his anger enveloping him. "Who?" 

 

The attendant looks scared and he should be very scared, petrified even. "Mr. Chase arrived to take Miss Smoak...he bought another woman to use her dead body to replace Miss Smoak." 

 

Oliver is overcome with fear, anger and a need to be near Felicity. He pauses and he can feel her. He knows when they made love they bonded. She didn't mention it,  so he kept it to himself, but he can  _ feel _ her, he can even hear her thoughts at times, and right now, she is equally scared and angry. 

 

Oliver realizes this man can't or won't help him. He can sense his Soulmate is in immediate danger. Oliver doesn't know what to do. He walks towards the phone to call Digg; he always knows what to do when he catches sight of his compass.  _ Of course! _ He can track her. He rubs it gently. 

 

"Don't worry, Mr. Queen, someone will remove her compass soon and you will be free." 

 

Oliver stalks over to the man and grabs him by his shirt, "I don't want to be free from her. If  **_ANYTHING_ ** happens to her I will destroy this entire island. Do you understand?" 

 

The attendant nods. 

 

"Good. Do you know where my wife is?" 

 

He shakes his head. 

 

"Okay. Let's call the police." 

 

The man's eyes bulge. 

 

"Spit it out." 

 

"We can't, Sir. They've been told to expect this and the agency will make sure they don't actually look for her. It's part of their services." 

 

Oliver realizes he's on his own. No Digg, no parents, and no connections. He has to find his wife on his own. He has to save her. He briefly worries about defying something called 'the agency' that could be a government agency, part of Society...he doesn’t know. He doesn't want to go back to prison or a camp... _ but this is Felicity _ . Surely, this agency can be bought off.

 

Oliver leaves the man in his suite and uses his compass to track his wife. He prays they don't remove it before he gets to her. He never wants it removed, but now is definitely not a good time for that. He passes the restaurant where they ate the other day, he passes several people who say “hi” or seek his attention. He quickly walks to the far side of the resort. It’s only been ten minutes, but it feels like ten years.

 

Oliver's compass leads him to a small building on the edge of the water. It looks like a deserted shack. He slowly approaches. He has no weapons, no backup and no way of knowing what's inside. All he has is his need to save his Soulmate and his combat skills. He will never again doubt Digg and his "training" if he gets them out of this alive.

 

==========================================

 

Felicity sits in the small shack waiting for the boat that will carry her to hell. She refuses to cry. Adrian tied her to the chair. He told Felicity she's getting special treatment since normally he handcuffs the women and tries out 'the merchandise'. If she had anything in her stomach, she would have lost it all over him. She continues to glare at him. 

 

"Come on, Felicity...it won't be so bad. I promise to keep you with me." 

 

Felicity feels her stomach churn, "I think I rather die." 

 

He laughs. "Still mouthy after all this time." Adrian walks over to her. "I've had feelings for you for so long...just give me a chance..." He caresses her cheek, but unlike when Oliver does it, she wants to hurl all over him.

 

She says nothing since she's fairly certain a "hell no" will get her slapped again. She has always known he wants to fuck her. As for feelings, she doubts Adrian Chase is capable of feelings. He cares about money. She knows for a fact she does  _ NOT _ have anything but contempt for him.

 

His hand drops to her wrist and rubs her compass, "Soon that mark will be off your wrist and you'll be free. I remember how you talked about never wanting to be married or mated. Now, you won't be." He doesn’t untie her.

 

She feels so many emotions at once. She tries to control herself but she can't. She spits out at him, "That was before!" 

 

He places his arms on the armrests of her chair and leans over her, "Before? Before you met him and realized he was rich? Handsome? Good in bed?" He sniffs her, "I can smell him on you." He stands back up and walks over to other side of the small shack with only one window providing minimal light. 

 

"Oliver Queen never wanted you. He made that clear when you were a young child. Do you really think he met you and decided you were good enough?" He laughs, "Come on, Felicity. You like to say you're a genius. It doesn't take a genius to realize he played you."

 

Felicity swallows the pain bubbling to the surface. She wants to believe Oliver wants her. Or at least tolerates her. The truth is, she doesn't know. She doesn't know Oliver that well. Sure, they're Soulmates who had amazing sex, but does he care for her? This plan would be the perfect way to rid himself of her while keeping his place in Society and not having to disconnect from his family.

 

Her heart is telling her to trust what Oliver has shown her, especially on their honeymoon. Her head, the facts, and her past are telling her to stop being an idiot.  _ Stupid, stupid naive heart. _

 

There's a knock on the door. Adrian smiles, "Our ride is here." 

 

When the door opens Oliver is standing there. For a brief second, hope flairs in her chest. Oliver smiles at the man and all hope is gone. "HI!" Oliver sounds cheerful... Then he punches Adrian who falls to the ground out cold. She’s not going to lie, that was impressive.

 

Oliver looks down at him, "Huh? It really works." He steps over the body and walks over to her. He examines the knots. 

 

She doesn't know why she offers, "Adrian has a knife on him if you are wanting to cut them off."

 

Oliver looks at her with such sadness it almost breaks her heart, until she remembers that he paid to have her here. He looks like her can’t believe she is playing victim here. She’s the kidnapped one.

 

Oliver moves to Adrian and grabs the knife and his gun. Digg would be pissed Oliver didn't search him first. He won't tell him this part of the story. He moves to Felicity. He gently cuts the ropes from her wrists and ankles. He pulls her from the chair and into his arms. 

 

She takes in a deep breath. Then pushes on him, "Did you do this? Did you?" She pushes on him again. The tears are now falling freely. She turns away from him. How can she be so stupid! 

 

She turns back to him. Anger in her eyes, " How could I be so stupid!? I actually thought this was more than sex. Maybe not a love connection, but more than a quick fuck." She honestly believed he cared or at least wanted this to work. 

 

"Felicity...if I wanted you gone, why did I come save you?" Oliver asks her. "I am not a genius like you, but that would really fuck up a plan to get rid of you." 

 

He is right. It would be stupid, even for him, which means... _ he came for he _ r. She can't believe he came here to get her. She rushes into his arms, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. He said you did this and...why wouldn't you want to get rid of me?" 

 

He tucks some loose hair behind her ear then rubs her cheek with his hand, "I was scared to death I had lost you. I couldn't imagine that..." 

 

Felicity rises up on her tiptoes and kisses him. 

 

The sound of hands clapping interrupts them, "You played the hero." 

 

======================

 

 

"Mr. Queen, we finally meet.." Adrian tries to get his attention.Oliver keeps staring at the woman who is the center of his world. "Felicity knows what I do and who I am. It's okay. Laurel Lance took care of everything for you." 

 

Oliver grabs Felicity's hand. She doesn't resist him. He tucks her into his shoulder. "I don't know who you are or what you do..." Oliver kisses Felicity's head, "But anything to do with Laurel Lance has absolutely nothing to do with me."

 

The man looks between him and Felicity. He laughs, "This is a joke right?" He laughs again.

 

"Oliver, this is Adrian Chase. He's from Soul Sellers." 

 

Oliver thought that was an urban myth. A crazy story that no one actually believes, "They're real?" 

 

Adrian slowly moves to his feet.

 

"Are you saying I am not here to collect her?" Adrian asks as he leans against a small table in the middle of the small room. 

 

Oliver grabs him up and shoves him towards the door, "No, you aren't touching her, got it?" 

 

Adrian looks at Oliver, "Miss Lance paid me quite well to do this favor for you. And I get to keep whatever I sell her for..." Adrian licks his lips as his eyes travel over Felicity who is just in her robe, “I was planning on keeping her for myself. Some things you have to keep for yourself.” He looks to Oliver and winks.

 

Felicity gasps. Oliver looks back at her, "What does he mean?" 

 

Felicity steps to Oliver, "Adrian...comes to honeymoons or in Vegas to an elopement. If the Soulmate, the male Soulmate normally, doesn't want to upset Society, Adrian will make it look like the female Soulmate died. He, then sells the woman into sexual slavery." She shrugs as Oliver feels sick to his stomach, "He keeps the money, and her family believes she's dead. It's easier than a divorce. Apparently, Laurel hired him for you." 

 

He looks back at Adrian, "Laurel paid you?" 

 

"Yes. She said you had agreed, but you're too famous to meet me yourself. Her Dad helped her set it up. We are an exclusive agency for the richest and most famous members of Society. A Commissioner has to call us in. Our agency operates in secrecy." Oliver can tell he's proud of being part of this agency.

 

Oliver can feel his anger overtaking him. Felicity reaches for his hand which normally would calm him instantly, but not this time. Oliver grabs Adrian by his shirt, "Get out of here, _ NOW _ ." 

 

Adrian doesn't listen, "Man, I was promised Miss Smoak here. A deal is a deal." 

 

Oliver is out of Felicity's grasp, "You aren't leaving here with her. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think about her!" He moves closer to Adrian, " _ Mrs. Queen _ is my wife. She will stay my wife until death do us part." 

 

Adrian looks to Felicity, "Is he for real?" He's clearly enjoying this.

 

She nods, "Yes, Adrian. He's serious.." She smiles at Oliver. 

 

Adrian looks her up and down, "Damn...and I thought I was finally going to get to prove my love to you..." He licks his lips. 

 

Oliver has had it. He punches him and throws him out. "Do not come back here."

 

Adrian grabs his jaw and looks to Felicity, "You really think you can trust him? You know, I did my homework...I know his history." Oliver moves between them. He will not let this man near her. "When he lets you down, and he will...I will come for you. Anywhere, any time..." 

 

Adrian turns and walks away. He throws his hands up and yells to them, "Good Luck...." 

 

Oliver watches him go. Felicity starts to freak out Oliver can  _ hear her! _ . W _ hat if he’s right? What if Oliver is like everyone else? She knows where she stands with Adrian. Adrian leaving her wouldn’t hurt. She would survive that, but Oliver betraying her? She doesn’t know anymore. _ .

 

"Hey..stop." He grabs her arm, "Felicity...baby...it's okay. I’ve got you." He takes her into his arms and rocks her. "I won't let anyone take you from me." 

 

Oliver feels her relax into him. “I won’t let anyone hurt you...including me.” He will die to protect her. Felicity starts to fall. He picks her up into his arms and carries her back to their suite. 

 

Oliver places her in bed. She's had a rough day. He calls the airport to get the plane ready. He doesn't want to stay here with her. He doesn't feel he can keep Felicity safe here. He will take her someplace else for the last few days of their honeymoon. 

 

His next call is Digg. 

 

"Oliver?" Digg answers. 

 

"Hey Digg."

 

He hears Digg let out a massive sigh, "What did you do? How did you screw up?" 

 

Oliver smiles at the teasing. "I didn't screw up. I think you'd be proud. But I need a favor. Two favors, really." 

 

"Name them." 

 

That is what Oliver loves about Digg, he always has Oliver's back. "I need you to start a file on Adrian Chase. I need everything you can find on him. Use my personal bank card for any bribes." 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

Digg knows he's worried. He can hear it in Digg's voice. He has to tell him. "He seems to run a shady business. He tried to kidnap Felicity." 

 

"Fuck, is she okay? Do you need me to fly there?" 

 

"Your training worked. I got her back. He left. That's the other favor...I'm taking her to a private island I rented. We will be there for the last days of our honeymoon. No one but you will know." 

 

"Got it." Digg pauses, "And Oliver...I'm proud of you." 

 

Oliver likes that he could make Digg proud. He's happier that he saved his Soulmate. 

 

“Was it Soul Sellers?” 

 

Oliver sighs, “Yeah…” 

 

“Fuck. Laurel?” 

 

Oliver should have known he would know, “Yep. I can’t even call the police.”

 

Diggle is quiet for a moment, “You got her back. Going after Soul Sellers will only lead to more trouble for both of you.” 

 

Oliver knows he’s right. There is nothing he can do. “Yes...see you soon."

 

Oliver walks back into the bedroom. She's fast asleep. He sits down next to her sleeping form. He's not close enough, he needs to be closer. Oliver lies down and spoons her. His body completely dwarfs her small frame. He could have lost her today so easily. He feels the tears in his eyes. He remembers seeing her tied to that chair, the fear that he had sold her. Oliver never wants to see that look on her face again. 

 

Felicity calls his name in her sleep. It's not in a panic, it's more like relief. He smiles and kisses the top of her head, careful not to wake her. Then he whispers the words he can't say to her awake, "I love you...."

 

 

==========================

 

Felicity sits up wide awake and looks frantically around. She's back in the suite, but where is Oliver? She gets out of bed. She finds Oliver on the balcony. She sits down in his lap. She needs to feel him close and she isn't going to wonder why or question anything about it. Not now. 

"Did you sleep well?" 

 

She looks out over the ocean. "Yeah. I missed you." She cuddles into his shoulder. It's dark out, but she has no idea the time. "Thank you...for coming for me today."

 

He smirks. "I like coming for you..." 

 

She slaps his chest, "You know what I mean. You could have let him take me...you would have been free of me, of our status..."

 

Oliver looks deep into her eyes, "There is nothing...no freedom...nothing worthwhile without you. I know we are taking things slow...I know you aren't where I am at yet.." He intertwines their fingers and lifts hers to his mouth and kisses them, "But I will always protect you, Felicity." 

 

She lays her head on his shoulder. For now, here on this island, she feels close to Oliver and can accept this. They sit like this for a few minutes. 

 

"Would you like to eat before we go?" He asks her quietly. 

 

"Go?"

 

"Felicity I don't feel I can keep you safe here. I've arranged for us to go somewhere else." 

 

She can't help but stiffen in his arms. She trusts Oliver, but the fear is still fresh. 

 

"Will there be other people there?" She hates herself for asking. 

 

Oliver sighs. She didn't mean to hurt  him. "Yes. Felicity. There will be other people there. Digg and our pilot will know where we are." 

 

That makes her feel better. "We could stay here...I don't think Adrian will come back..at least, not for me. Adrian will wait...I know him. I have seen his work." 

 

"No. I want you somewhere else." Oliver looks sad, "I hate that he wrecked this place for us." 

 

She looks around sadly. She really likes it here with him. Their own little piece of heaven on earth. She moves to straddle Oliver, "He hasn't if we don't let him." She rolls her hips. 

 

Oliver moans as he closes his eyes. "Felicity...." 

 

She loves how he says her name. She does it again. This time his eyes pop open. 

 

"I want you safe." 

 

She leans down and kisses him. She feels him getting harder. She kisses her way to his ear before whispering, "I am safe with you. Here." 

 

"Felicity you can't use sex to get your way..." He starts to kiss her neck. She thinks she's winning and can use sex, but it wouldn't be right.

 

"I'm not...I just don't want to leave our little cocoon we have here. Not yet. Please, Oliver?" 

 

Oliver pulls back and looks at her, "Why do I get the feeling I will never be able to tell you no?" 

 

She shrugs, "I'm adorable?" 

 

"Let's go with that." He kisses her shoulder, "We can stay as long as you promise to always be in my line of sight." 

 

She laughs, "What about when I shower?" 

 

He smirks, "Guess it's a shower for both of us..." 

 

She thinks she likes that idea. "Oh, the sacrifices I make..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they return to Starling City.


	20. Bye Bye Bali...Hello, Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support and enthusiasm! It really does help me and keep me motivated. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal. I try to make each chapter around 5000 words but my main goal is to have a cohesive chapter that feels right. This one is smaller and it felt right.

 

Oliver is getting worried. The closer they get to Starling City the further Felicity retreats from him. When they first boarded the private jet, she sat with him. Later, he talked her into a quickie in the bathroom. He smiles remembering it. 

 

After that, they had breakfast on the plane. After breakfast they had sex which shocked him since Felicity was a bit worried someone would walk in on them... that's when it all changed. He woke up with her wrapped in his arms on top of him. He felt whole and happy. When she woke up she scurried to the bathroom. Upon her return, she sat across from him in a single person chair.  Felicity is clearly putting barriers between them. Barriers he thought they had busted through in Bali.

 

Oliver moves to sit across from her. She avoids looking at him. When he tried to talk to her, she would only give him one word answers or nod her head. 

 

He's frustrated. He doesn't know what he did wrong. Fuck it, "Felicity?" 

 

"Hmmm?" She says without looking at him. She found a book to start reading. 

 

"Felicity?" He says stronger. 

 

Her eyes shoot up to his. She says nothing. He sighs. 

 

"What did I do wrong?" He asks her, sincerely lost. He can't think of one thing he did wrong. He's really been trying with her since the wedding.

 

"You haven't done anything wrong." She tells him then her eyes slide back to her book. 

 

He can't help it, he snatches the book away, "Felicity, talk to me." He pleads. 

 

He watches her. He knows her well enough to know she is debating how much and what to tell him, "What is wrong?" 

 

She is working her lip with her teeth. She has this adorable crease on her forehead. He prepares for her to tell him it's over. She realizes she can do better on her own. He's not worth..or...she can prove Laurel right and she's repulsed by his body. He swallows and waits. 

 

"Oliver...it's..." She stops and looks away. 

 

Oliver feels a panic attack coming on. He stands and starts his breathing exercises.  _ She's leaving him _ . She knows that being with someone who Society has punished is a risk she doesn't want to take, add that to his body being a mass of scars and mangled flesh...not to mention how he hurt her physically and emotionally for years...why would she stay? He would jump out of this plane if he could.

 

He feels her hand on his back. His breathing instantly evens out, A wave of calm takes over his body. Her touch heals him more each time. He's selfish to take that from her, he knows this, but no one ever accused Oliver Queen of being selfless. 

 

"Oliver." 

 

His heart beats faster when she calls his name. He feels her rest her cheek on his back as her arms circle his waist. He grabs her hands with one of his. He needs to touch and make sure it's real, that she is real. He turns around in her arms. He can smell her. She still smells like the beach. He wraps his arms around her. 

 

"I'm scared." She whispers. 

 

He’s stunned. His whole body tenses. "Of me?" 

 

She laughs softly, "No. Yes..." 

 

She pulls away from him and he feels empty. "I'm scared of what happens when we get back to Starling City. Back to the real world. We had our own little perfect world in Bali." 

 

Oliver finds her adorable at this moment. Felicity is always beautiful, but sometimes she's adorable. Other times she's sexy. Sometimes she looks like an innocent ingenue. Other times, she's the brilliant head of Applied Sciences and IT. All of that is Felicity Smoak and he loves all the different sides of her, but adorable is definitely a favorite. Right up there with Felicity the Ball Buster. 

 

He touches her shoulder with a light caress,, "I’m not changing. This is the real me...here for you, in this for life. Are you in?” 

 

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. 

 

"What?" 

 

She sighs, "Of course! It’s a lot of pressure being a member of the Queen family and a legitimate member of Society..." 

 

His hand trails down her arm and takes her hand.He can't help it, he laughs, "Just keep being you. You're perfect. Mom and Dad love you, Thea already treats you better than me. As for Society, who cares? We are now in good standing." 

 

She's still worried, he can tell. He waits. He can tell she is trying to work up her courage. He gives her time but not space. His Dad always said "you can't work it out if you're not around to work at it." He's going to be right here. 

 

"What about us?" She asks him shyly. Here is a new side to Felicity Smo--Queen. 

 

"Us? We do what we've been doing?" It comes out as a question more than an answer to hers. 

 

She starts to move from his touch. He holds on tighter.. She gives in after a couple of minutes and squeezes his hand.. There it is. The question.. Oliver needs to handle this very carefully. He knows he loves her, is  _ in _ love with her. She is not anywhere near there. She might never be, and he decided when Adrian had her, it doesn't matter. 

 

"We are figuring out how to be married. I think we've been doing great so far." 

 

She looks down at her lap. He gently lifts her chin. 

 

"I thought we were playacting...I didn't think...it's sex..sex I can do! But...I don't know what we are doing." 

 

Oliver hears warning bells. She will leave if he says the wrong thing. She could also decide to never let him in if he gets this wrong. He does something he feels he has no other choice, "We are a married couple defining what it means to us. I think we started out great...Felicity, you're the genius what do  _ YOU _ want?" 

 

He watches her curiously. He would give anything to read her mind--then he does.  _ Oh, Oliver. What if I can never love anyone? What if no one can ever love me? What if I mess this all up?  Everyone leaves me..  _ Oliver hears her thoughts as if they're his own. He can feel her panic, her stress, her worry.

 

"Felicity? I say we keep doing what we've been doing. Being together. There are no hard and fast rules for how to do this. We can do this however we want." 

 

She nods, "And we have to communicate. And let the other one know if something is unacceptable." 

 

"That sounds perfect." He watches as she starts to bite her thumbnail which is another tell of hers. "Spit it out Felicity..." 

 

"Monogamy?" 

 

The thought of her with someone else makes him homicidal. He grits out, " _ Yesss _ ." 

 

"Okay. Good. Sex?" 

 

"Please?" He answers and she blushes and smiles at him. 

 

"Friends?" 

 

For now, "Of course." 

 

"I feel better now. I think it's just--a lot of changes. I never planned on being married. Like ever.." 

 

"Understood." 

 

Felicity leans against his chest. He wraps her up in his arms. His heart is still racing just thinking about her leaving him. 

 

"Oliver, do you have anything you want to clear up?" 

 

He thought he’d dodged this one.. He should have known better. Felicity is thorough in everything she does. He decides he needs to be honest. He loves her and wants her trust. Being honest with her is a good way to earn her trust.

 

"I thought you were leaving me...." His voice sounds raw to his own ears. 

 

Felicity rises up, "What? Why?" 

 

He shrugs, "I'm not the best Soulmate out there. I am sure you have my flaws catalogued." 

 

She smiles, "Chronological or Alphabetical?" She teases him. Then she must see his pain, "I was joking. We all have flaws." 

 

"I thought you realized you could do better, my prison camp time or perhaps..." He looks away. 

 

"Perhaps?" 

 

"My body." He says quietly. He sneaks a look at her. She seems shocked. 

 

"Your body? You mean because you have stamina for days? The rock hard abs that I will never have of my own? The arms that can carry me everywhere?  _ OH! _ The tight ass that says ' _ pinch me _ '?" 

 

He full on laughs then sobers. "I meant the scars." 

 

She tilts her head and studies him for a moment, "The scars show me that you are a good man. What you did for Sara is amazing, hero level awesome." She then wrinkles her nose, "That aside, when you're naked...I'm not really noticing them...my eyes are focusing on you giving me pleasure and taking pleasure from my body." 

 

He shakes his head. She can't be real. 

 

"Oliver, anyone who would hold your scars against you doesn't deserve to have you in their life and that includes me." She wraps her arms around him as he cuddles into her chest.

 

Felicity is his home.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She hears someone calling her name. Oh, it's Oliver. She smiles. "Hmmm?" She feels like she slept on a rock instead of like one. Then her bed moves or jiggles, and she realizes she's asleep on Oliver. 

 

She hears him chortle. "Hun, it's time to wake up. We're back in Starling City." 

 

She frowns. She doesn't want to be back; she wants to be in Bali where it is just the two of them. No Society, no exes, no stress...just Oliver. 

 

She slowly opens her eyes. Oliver is holding her. She rises up against her better judgement. Oliver follows. When she stands and stretches, she looks out the window, "We've already landed?" 

 

"Yes. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, but the press has now gathered and carrying you to the car might be a little tough." 

 

Felicity is amused thinking of Oliver carrying her through a throng of photographers. "You're strong...you can handle it." 

 

Oliver reaches for her. He wraps her in his big strong arms, "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

 

"Fine, let me go freshen up." 

 

She walks to the small bathroom. Her hair is a mess. She runs her fingers through it to smooth it down. She knows that they decided on friends and she assumes lovers, but she can't quell the unease she feels now that they're back home. 

 

Felicity takes a moment, gives herself a quick pep talk, and exits the bathroom. Oliver is waiting for her. They both decided to dress casually for their return, even knowing there will be press. Oliver is in a dark sweater and jeans. He looks positively made for sin. She dresses in skinny jeans and her favorite pink sweater. It will be cool for her since they're coming from the beach. 

 

Oliver takes her hand, "I peeked; there is some press behind the fence. Digg has the car as close to the plane as he can get." 

 

Oliver nods and the flight attendant opens the door. He deplanes first. The flashbulbs and screams are overwhelming. He squeezes her hand and she returns the squeeze. They are in this together. When she steps foot on the pavement Oliver puts his arm around her. 

 

She watches him smile and wave. She just smiles at him. It's funny to see him play to the cameras knowing the real Oliver. He looks down at her, "What?" 

 

"You...it’s funny to see you play with their heads. That's what you're doing, right?" 

 

He pulls her closer and kisses her temple the photographers go wild. She watches as Oliver eyes get big. 

 

"I forgot they were here." 

 

A month ago, she would have said it was a line. Felicity thinks now he really did forget other people exist. She looks up at him as he frowns. She looks to the car and sees Rob not Digg. 

 

"Where is Mr. Diggle?" 

 

Felicity can sense the fear in Oliver and hear the terror in his voice. Digg wouldn't let someone else pick them up unless something was terribly wrong. 

 

Rob looks between them, "You don't know? Mrs. Diggle is in labor."

 

Felicity gets excited and claps. "Yay! We didn't miss it!" She opens the door and slides in before Rob can open it. Oliver follows her. "We are going to see them, right?" 

 

He smiles at her, "Of course." 

 

Oliver takes her hand as the car glides through the streets of Starling City. She notices how he always rubs her hand with his thumb. It calms them both, if she's being honest. She wants to slide closer and rest her head on him, but she's scared. She doesn't understand how this thing between them is supposed to work. 

 

They arrive at the hospital, but Rob doesn't unlock the doors. 

 

"Rob?" Oliver questions. 

 

"Mr. Queen, there are several journalists in the main lobby. Perhaps I should take you to another entrance?" 

 

Oliver looks to her. It's her choice. "If we don't go through this entrance, they will disturb Digg and Lyla looking for us. Let them have their shot." 

 

"Unlock the doors, Rob." 

 

Rob does as Oliver instructed him and makes his way to the door. He opens the door and Oliver slides out. Felicity can hear the press coming outside. She is surprised they were allowed inside. Oliver holds out his hand and she takes it. 

 

The flash from the cameras is worse here than at the airport. Several people shout questions. Most of them are rude or callous. A few ask how married life is and one asks when a new Queen can be expected. Oliver does his best to shield her with his body. 

 

Finally, they're inside. Oliver moves to the elevators. He chooses a floor. She's curious, "You know which floor is maternity?" 

 

He chuckles, "My Mom had Thea when I was ten. Yes, I remember where to go and I've done this twice already with Digg and Lyla." 

 

"Oh, yeah." 

 

When the doors open, they are in the waiting room for maternity. Felicity spots Moira and walks over to her. Oliver moves to his Dad who is talking with another person waiting for a baby.

 

"Moira?" 

 

Her Mother-in-law turns to her with a huge smile. She takes Felicity into her arms and gives her a hug. Felicity loves hugs from Moira. They seem to make everything better. She returns the hug freely.

 

"How was your trip?" Moira looks Felicity over. 

 

"Wonderful. The beaches were beautiful. The suite was remarkable..to be honest, I didn't want to come back." 

 

Moira looks pleased. "And you and Oliver got along?" 

"Yes. We seem to have come an agreement about our life together. I won't say we've bonded, yet...but things are good." She looks over at him and smiles. He seems to know she's watching him as he looks to her and smiles just as brightly. 

 

Felicity turns back to Moira, "How is Lyla?" 

 

"Fine. The baby should be here any minute now. Digg is so excited he can barely slow down long enough to give us updates." Moira is obviously entertained by the normally stoic man being this excited, "He reminds me of Robert."

 

"How so?" 

 

"Robert could not wait for Oliver or Thea to come into the world. He also worried something would happen and he'd lose me. I think Digg worries about that too." Moira looks over at her husband and son, "I think sometimes it's harder on the male Soulmate to think of life without their mate than for the female." 

 

Felicity looks over at the men in question. She's thought a lot of life without Oliver. She thought it would be a lot better if he never existed. Now, she doesn't know. Her feelings are all over the place when it comes to her Soulmate.

 

"Mrs. Queen and...uh, Mrs. Queen...you can go back and see Mrs. Diggle and Baby Diggle." 

 

Moira and Felicity follow the nurse and pass Digg who is on his way to tell the men. Felicity is confused, she's never been to a birth or visited someone who has given birth. 

 

"Moira? Why are we separated?" 

 

Moira gentle puts her arm around Felicity, "The men will congratulate each other and act like they did all the hard work. We get to coo over the baby!"

 

Felicity shakes her head, yet another strange rule for their world. She doesn't understand why they can't all welcome the new baby together. 

 

When they enter Lyla's room, she is holding the baby. She looks tired but happy. Moira walks to the bed and Lyla hands over the baby. Moira coos at her and seems to relish the new baby in their midst. 

 

After Moira hands the baby back she asks, "Girl or boy?" 

 

Lyla smiles proudly down at her child, "A girl. Poor Johnny will have his hands full."

 

Felicity walks over to the bed and sits down facing Lyla. "She's beautiful."

Lyla looks up from her daughter, "Would you like to hold her?" 

 

Felicity doesn't hesitate, which later will surprise her, and reaches out for the baby. She takes her in her arms and looks down at this perfect little human being. She can't help but tear up. She feels something in her and she knows without a doubt she wants to be a mom. She thinks about how a baby that is half her and half Oliver would look. Would the child be stubborn? Probably. 

 

Felicity is full on crying. She wants to be a Mom. She wants to have a baby...she wants a baby with Oliver. She really wants this so much her heart could burst with want.

 

=========================================

 

Oliver watches as his Mom and Felicity walk away with a nurse. He is still staring after her when Digg comes into view. 

 

"Hey Man," Digg says to him as he takes his hand and pulls him into a bro-hug.

 

"Felicity seems to be doing okay."

 

Oliver knows Digg is trying to get information from him. He looks at his Dad who is looking at him with curiosity. Oliver didn't want to tell his parents. 

 

"She is. She is the reason we didn't change islands. She didn't want him to wreck our honeymoon." 

 

"What happened?" Robert asks his son.

 

Oliver really didn't want to tell him and definitely not here. He knows he has no choice. Robert Queen will not let this go. He loves Felicity like a daughter.

 

"A Soul Seller came to the island. He took Felicity." 

 

"WHAT?" Robert is livid. Oliver hasn't seen his Dad this mad in years, if ever. Oliver realizes his Dad knows who they are and he should be surprised, but nothing surprises him anymore.

 

"I got her back, and he knows I didn't want him there. That she is mine and will stay mine." Oliver can't keep the venom out of his voice.

 

“How did you get her back? This agency is known for their skills at getting what they came for.” 

 

“I tracked her down using the compass and punched his ass out. He wasn’t taking her from me.” Oliver is just angry retelling this story as he was when it all happened.

 

Robert nods, “Who hired them? It clearly wasn’t any of us?” 

 

Oliver’s anger is almost bubbling out of him, “The Lance’s. Laurel and her Dad called them in.” He clenches his fist. 

 

Robert shakes his head, “They’re both insane.” Robert looks towards the hallway, “Felicity is okay?” 

 

Oliver nods as he stares at his feet trying to reign in his anger.When Oliver notices his Dad, he sees him smiling at him, "I'm proud of you, Son." He slaps Oliver on the back then looks to Digg. "Now, let’s go see my new grandchild and don't even start. You're family, and so is your family."

 

The three men walk down the hallway. When they arrive at the room, Digg is first to step in, but then steps back and let's Oliver into the room. 

 

Oliver searches to find Felicity. He first sees his Mom sitting in the chair next to the bed talking to Lyla about the baby. Then his eyes find what they've been looking for: Felicity. She is by the window rocking the baby and quietly singing to her. Oliver almost falls to the ground. He wants this! He wants her to have their baby, to sing to their child, and for them to watch this tiny person that is part of each of them grow up. 

 

Felicity looks up at him. Without even thinking about it, he walks over to them. He goes down on his knees to look at the perfect little bundle in her arms. They both stare at the little girl. "What's her name?" Oliver asks his wife. 

 

She shrugs. She looks to the room, "What is her name?" 

 

Digg and Lyla smile at each other. Digg moves and takes his wife's hand, "Olivia Sara Diggle. After the two people who made all of this possible." 

 

Oliver can't believe he would name his daughter after him and Sara. It means a lot to him, "Thank you." He chokes up as he says it. 

 

Felicity hands him the baby. Oliver stands. He stares down at the baby,  _ Olivia _ . She's beautiful. He looks to Felicity and he doesn't think before he speaks, "I think I want one..." 

 

She smiles, "Me, too..." 

After they give well wishes to the new parents, Oliver and Felicity leave the hospital hand in hand. The photographers go crazy to get a picture of them leaving. Oliver and Felicity ignore them and walk to the waiting car. 

 

Once inside, Oliver is relieved it's just the two of them again. He instructs Rob to stop at Big Belly Burger. "We can get the order to go, if you want." 

 

She shakes her head, "Are you reading my mind? I was just thinking how much I want a burger." 

 

Oliver shrugs. Yes, he is feeling more and more of her emotions. He isn't sure, but he knows he's not only sharing her emotions but her thoughts. He isn't ready to tell her yet. Felicity is easily spooked by their connection, and he doesn't want her to run from him. 

 

Oliver helps her out of the backseat. They walk hand in hand into the restaurant. Has Oliver mentioned how much he likes this hand holding thing? He really does like it, a lot. Felicity orders then Oliver. They walk to a table to await their order. 

 

Felicity slides in first which leaves Oliver with a decision, does he sit beside her or across from her? He decides next to her. He doesn't want to be that far from her. He has no idea how he will go all day without her tomorrow. 

 

They are discussing baby Olivia when they hear a throat clearing. They both look up to see Ray Palmer standing there. Oliver stands immediately. He still hates Ray fucking Palmer. 

 

"Palmer." 

 

Ray smirks at him. He wants to hit him. 

 

"Queen." Ray looks around him to Felicity, "So you married him. I wish I could say I'm surprised." 

 

Oliver blocks his view of Felicity, "Leave her out of this, Palmer." Oliver warns him. He will rip his throat out. 

 

Oliver hears more than sees Felicity move to stand beside him. 

 

"Yes. We are married. Our lives no longer have any bearing on yours or your Soulmate’s." Felicity moves around him, that is when he notices a small woman behind Ray, "Who she is not..." 

 

Oliver smirks. Felicity's voice is dripping in judgement much like Ray's the last time they were altogether like this. The small woman who is about Felicity's size reaches out to shake Felicity's hand. 

 

"Oh wow! You are Felicity Smoak!" She squeals, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! Oh my gosh  _ NO ONE _ will believe this!" 

 

Felicity smiles at the woman who has to be a bit older than Felicity, "Um...Hello. It's Queen now. Felicity Queen." 

 

The other woman blushes, "My apologies! I've wanted to meet you since I found out about your appointment at Queen Consolidated. Then I heard about your Dermis creation and you are amazing!" 

 

Felicity laughs and Oliver knows he is beaming with pride. That's right, his wife is amazing! 

 

"I'm sorry, your name is?" 

 

"Oh, I'm Anna; I work for Mr. Palmer." She looks up at Ray in a way Oliver can only describe as worshipping.

 

"Ray, let's go outside." Oliver doesn't look at Ray as he starts to walk away.

 

"Oliver..." Felicity warns. 

 

He turns back, "It'll be fine, promise." 

 

Oliver and Ray walk outside. They're in front of the burger place. 

 

"What do you want, Queen?" 

 

Oliver studies Ray, who is obviously thinking Oliver is wanting to punch him. Oliver holds out his hand for Ray to take, "I'm sorry." 

 

Ray looks confused as hell, "What?" 

 

Oliver drops his hand. "I am sorry for dating Laurel." 

 

"You fucked her." Ray spits out at Oliver. 

 

"Yes, I did. I own that. I'm sorry. " Oliver runs a hand down his face, "Until recently, I didn't realize how much that would hurt you emotionally and physically. It was wrong." 

 

Ray looks utterly stunned. Ordinarily, Oliver would laugh at the expression on his face. 

 

"I'm also sorry for not even trying to understand you or why you hate me. You have every right to fucking hate my guts." 

 

Ray squints his eyes, "Are you high right now?" 

 

"Not on drugs. I don't need them anymore." He looks inside and sees Felicity talking to Anna animatedly. He smiles. 

 

"Felicity did this for you?" 

 

Oliver looks back to Ray, "Yeah. She changed everything." He sneaks one more look at her and sees she's watching him. He smiles and she relaxes.

 

Ray's voice pulls him back to their conversation, "You going to apologize for wanting to kick my ass for hitting on Felicity?" 

 

Oliver scowls, "No. Never. If you even look at her wrong, I will kick your ass."

 

Ray laughs, "Holy shit, you're in love with her." 

 

Oliver just nods, "Yeah. Listen Ray...I hope your life works out for you. If there is ever anything you need from me...just say the word." 

 

They look at each other. Oliver turns to leave when he hears what Ray says, he freezes, "Laurel won't let  you go...she won't let you be happy. She will do whatever she has to do to get to you" 

 

Oliver slowly turns back around, "She can't hurt me. Not anymore." 

 

Ray laughs mirthlessly, "Wrong. She can hurt you now more than ever." He walks over to Oliver, "If I can tell you love Felicity...Laurel will know. She will kill her if she has to...if it comes down to her not having you, she won't allow Felicity to live with you, either." 

 

Ray walks around Oliver. He watches as Ray escorts Anna to a small table at the back. He sees the waiter drop off the food at their table. Felicity looks for him. He waves and heads in. He can't get what Ray said out of his head. Surely, Laurel isn't that crazy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Oliver she is crazy!!! I really think Oliver showed some personal growth here with Ray...
> 
> I am not certain the next chapter will be up on time next week. I will do my absolute best, however, real life for both my Beta and myself is a bit complicated at the moment. *Fingers Crossed*


	21. Back to real life..

Felicity watches Oliver out of the corner of her eye. They left the restaurant and Oliver still hasn't told her what happened with Ray. She is wondering if he is ever going to tell her. She wants to respect him and give him space, but the curiosity is killing her.

When they arrive at the Queen Manor, Raisa is waiting for them with open arms. Felicity hugs her first. "You look well." Raisa raises her eyebrows as Felicity blushes. 

"I am well, thank you." Felicity bows her head embarrassed. 

Oliver comes up behind her and puts his arm around her shoulder, "Did you miss me?" He teases Raisa. 

Raisa swats him, "Yes. I did. It will be nice having you around again since I assume your wife is allowing you into her room." 

Oliver grabs his chest, "Her room? Am I that easily replaced?" 

Raisa laughs at his antics, "You seem very happy Mr. Oliver." 

Oliver smiles down at Felicity, "I am very happy." 

Oliver and Felicity walk upstairs together. Felicity can feel Raisa smiling and approving. When they enter the room it feels discombobulating to be in here with Oliver. Sure, they've shared a room for their entire honeymoon, but this is HOME. This isn't their perfect little bubble. 

Felicity starts to fidget. What if everything has changed now? What if all that was a dream? Oliver pulls her further into the room. He closes the door and presses her against it trapping her between the door and him. He grabs her face and caressing her cheeks. 

"I've wanted to do this all night." He whispers. 

His lips brush over hers gently. He rests his forehead on hers, "We're home, Mrs. Queen." 

She smiles, "So we are, Mr. Queen." 

Oliver kisses one cheek, then the other, "We have a new bed to break in..." 

Her eyes get big, "Oh, shit, was I supposed to wait for you?" 

Oliver's mouth falls open and she can't keep a straight face. She shrugs, "I got lonely...and your porn stash was nice..." 

"WHAT?" 

She loves teasing him, "You don't think I didn't make Tommy tell me where you two hid it, do you?" 

Oliver turns red from the tips of his ears down to his shirt collar. Felicity ducks under his arm. "My favorite was when the librarian finds the naughty boy reading Lady Chatterly's Lover..." Felicity pulls off her shirt. 

Oliver wastes no time pulling his henley over his head. He licks his lips as she shimmies out of her jeans and shoes. Oliver's hand is on his belt buckle when there is a knock on the bedroom door. Oliver is angry and she giggles. 

"WHAT?" He yells. 

"You're home!" Thea throws open the door. "Oops..." She covers her eyes. "The driver is bringing up your bags, so you might want to get dressed." She tells them as she backs out of their room. 

Felicity runs into the bathroom as Oliver puts his sweater back on. He follows his sister out of his room, "Thanks, Speedy...knocking from now on is probably a good idea." 

She spins around, "Or you could lock your door..." 

He stares her down as Rob slides past him with the honeymoon bags. "Thank you, Rob." 

Oliver shuts and LOCKS their bedroom door after Rob leaves. He listens and hears the shower. He pulls his shirt back off and then sheds his jeans and boxers. He walks into the bathroom and heads straight for the shower where his bride is...He opens the door and moans. Her ass is right there. 

Oliver shuts the door to the shower behind him and falls to his knees and literally starts kissing her ass. He gently nudges her legs apart. He could worship her forever and never tire of her. She gasps when Oliver moves his fingers around to the front. 

Felicity tosses her head back, "Ohhh...Oliver..." 

He smiles against her ass cheek. She places her hands on the tiles and leans forward giving him better access to her. He decides to enjoy his feast. Felicity is the best thing he's ever tasted. He slides a finger inside her. She moans, spurring him on. He adds a second, then a third as she moves back against his fingers slowly fucking herself on his fingers. 

He feels her clenching around his digits as she screams out his name. He works her through it, then slowly starts kissing up her back. His hands slide over her stomach and up to her breasts. Her head falls back on his chest. He tugs on one nipple, then the other, making her mewl. 

"fuck me...." she whispers. 

"Anything for you..." He replies as he lines himself up at her entrance. He slowly enters her. She moves her head to the tiles and uses her arms push back into him. Oliver meets her thrust for thrust until they both reach climax. 

He holds her up as they both laugh. She turns in his arms, "You're very, very good at that..." 

He kisses her deeply. He pours all his emotions into this kiss since he can't tell her. Not yet anyway. He pulls away and washes her body. She returns the favor. She pays extra attention to his cock. He leans back against the tile as she slowly works him to complete hardness. 

She slides down on her knees and takes him into her mouth. 

"Felicity...." He thinks he should stop her, but it feels so good. She is perfect. He puts his hand in her hair as he opens his eyes and watches her. When she allows him into her throat, he comes. He blushes at how quick that was. 

Felicity licks him clean. She slowly kisses her way up his stomach licking his abs. She purrs. He can't help but smirk. He never in his wildest dreams thought any woman could accept his tortured, mangled body yet here she is.

She reaches for his lips and he lowers his head to meet her. She tastes like him and that unique Felicity taste. He will never tire of her, he knows this as a fact. 

He turns off the water. They step out and dry each other. Oliver throws her over his shoulder. He carries her to bed. They both climb in. He wraps her in his arms and spoons her. Oliver was never a person who cuddles. He wasn't a lot of things before Felicity. He falls asleep wondering how he got this lucky. 

====================================

Felicity walks into the lobby of Queen Consolidated happy to get back to work. Oliver was coming in later. He has a meeting with his Dad and some investors. She walks to the elevator and scans her pass. She looks over her shoulder and notices people staring. 

"Miss Smoak...I mean, Mrs. Queen." 

Felicity turns to the voice. She smiles at Isabel, "Hello, Isabel. Please, call me Felicity." 

Isabel smiles, "Thank you, Felicity." 

Felicity watches the older woman. She wonders why she looks relieved. It dawns on her, "Isabel, nothing has changed between us, at least, not on my end. We are friends and FAMILY. My last name only makes that more so." 

Isabel looks down, "Thank you..." She looks up at Felicity, "Here is your new pass." 

Felicity looks at the envelope, "New? I already have a family all access pass." 

"That's true, but Mr. Queen, Oliver Queen, asked us to make a new one with your new name: Felicity Queen. He's very proud to be married to you." Isabel says as if she is sharing a secret with her. 

Is Oliver proud or being overbearing in the name of "protecting her? She sighs. She can't, and wouldn't, keep her maiden name or rather the stigma of that name her Dad sentenced her to when he left. She takes the pass and uses it to access the elevator, "Thank you, Isabel. Are you headed up?" 

"No. I am on my way to do some errands for Mrs. Queen. The new Diggle baby needs to be spoiled." She laughs. 

Felicity should have known. 

"I feel bad for you when you and Oliver have a child. She will be unstoppable." Isabel tells her as she walks away. 

Felicity enters the elevator. She touches her stomach softly. She could technically already be pregnant. She smiles. A tiny person, her family, her blood. She bites her lip to keep from laughing. 

Felicity exits the elevator to find her team gathered around. She needs an update on the dermis and to see what else they're working on. 

She smiles at them as she walks into their circle, "How is everyone?" 

Caitlin hugs her and Felicity notices she's getting bigger fast. She's a bit worried about it. She smiles then hugs Barry, Curtis and Ronnie in that order. 

"Okay, Me first!" She says as she removes her jacket and puts her bag down. 

"I used the dermis on my back for the entire honeymoon. Oliver never said anything about the feel or looks of it. So success!" She fist pumps. 

Curtis stage whispers, "Did he get a chance to see it? I wonder?" 

Barry and Caitlin laugh as Ronnie scowls. She notices it, but chooses to ignore it. She knows Ronnie doesn't like Oliver or approve of her choices. She decides to concentrate on work. 

"Yes, he touched and saw it." She says and sticks out her tongue at him. 

"Oh really?" Curtis asks dramatically.

She laughs, "I'm not sharing my sex life with you!" 

Barry and Curtis look at each other then to her, "So there is a sex life?"

Felicity looks at them and smirks, "You've seen his body in a suit? Out of it......" She sighs and looks off dreamily. 

Ronnie clears his throat, "We worked harder on the idea for making them move. We've worked a small chip that can connect them...we need to make it smaller, though. You can feel it." 

Felicity thinks about what they accomplished. "May I see it?" 

They all walk over to his station. Ronnie shows her and the guys. She notices Caitlin doesn't come over. Her job is to basically find a way to make sure the pulse point still works somehow. 

They all need to brainstorm. Felicity orders in some junk food and some healthy stuff for Caitlin that Felicity will eat as a sign of solidarity. This boss thing is full of sacrifices. 

===========================================

Oliver arrives late to the office. He was sad he couldn't walk in with Felicity on his arm their first day back. He walks into the lobby and a hush falls over everyone. He ignores it. Have they never seen a married man before? 

He enters the elevator. As the door goes to close, Digg's hand stops the door from closing. When they are alone, "What is it?"

"I think you need back up." 

Oliver looks at him confused, "I think I can handle the office gossip." He laughs. Oliver stops the elevator and it goes back to the lobby. "Go home. Be with your family." 

He pushes him off the elevator. 

"Oliver!" 

He waves goodbye to Digg. He shakes his head. He can't believe Digg thinks he needs him today. The elevator opens on his floor. 

Oliver's assistant scurries over, "I'm sorry, Mr. Queen.." 

"Ollie!" He hears Laurel bellow. 

Shit. Digg must have known. He turns to his assistant, "It's fine. Please return to your desk." He smiles at the woman. 

Oliver walks into his office to find Laurel standing there, hands on her hips and glaring. He sits his briefcase on his desk. He sits in his chair and slides to his desk. He folds his hands on the desk and looks at her. 

She continues to glare. 

He won't speak first. He knows this game. He decides to ignore her. He opens his case and pulls out some papers. 

"Ollie!" 

He looks up at her, "Yes." 

She folds her arms over her chest, "How could you let that bitch come home with you? WE had a deal!" 

Oliver counts to ten. He can't lose his temper. "You tried to have my wife sold into sexual slavery!" Okay, not as calm as he'd hoped. 

She moves to his desk and pounds on it, "I did it for US. Ollie, for us!" 

"No, Laurel. There is no US. There never was an us. There was fucking, there was manipulation and there was guilt. But no us. No love, no friendship, no forever."

She recoils as if he has struck her. She starts to shake her head, "No. You're wrong. I LOVE YOU! I gave up everything for you!" 

Oliver closes his eyes and pictures Felicity smiling and being carefree. He holds onto that and smiles. He opens his eyes to Laurel looking hopeful. He needs to own this like he did with Ray. He needs to become the man Felicity deserves. He needs to rid them of his sins.

He stands and walks around the desk. He keeps a small distance between them. He grabs her by the shoulders, "I am sorry if you misconstrued...wait...I'm sorry that I led you on. I'm sorry I let you believe we had a future. I own my part in our past and our mistakes." He takes a deep breath, "But that's over now. I'm married." 

Laurel rolls her eyes and tries to move into his arms. He steps back. She frowns, "You don't have to pretend with me. I know you don't love her." She runs a hand through her hair, "I made a mistake...I shouldn't have hired Adrian. You're too kind for that...I'll find another way."

"No!" He sighs. He wishes he was good with words. Good at anything to do with emotions really. He tries again, "I'm happy with her. I --" He almost tells Laurel he's in love with Felicity but he'll be damned if he tells her before he tells Felicity.

"I am happy with her. I am happy with the life we are creating. I hope you can find happiness, too." 

Laurel walks over to him and smacks him across the face. Her hand covers her mouth, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean--" 

Oliver touches where she hit him. It's sore but he's had worse. "It's fine." 

Laurel looks at him. He watches her, knowing her he knows that she's thinking of a new way to get to him. She smiles seductively and his stomach churns. This can't be good, "I will be your mistress. I already told Ray I accept him. We will have our tests done later this week. I will be off my meds and then you and I can make our baby. We will be a secret little family."

Oliver searches her face. She is actually thrilled with the idea. She would dupe Ray into marriage and see him on the side. Ray would know...she's crazier than he thought. He really thought the blackmail was Laurel being controlling. In hiring Adrian, he tried to tell himself that it wasn't really her. Lance did it to get back at him, but he sees now...Laurel will do anything to get what she wants and what she wants is him. 

"No." 

Her smile drops, "No? What do you mean no? We had a deal." 

Oliver can't believe this shit. "I lied. In case you can't tell Laurel, I lied to you... a lot. I told you that we could have a baby to keep you away from Felicity." 

Laurel's eyes turn black, he swears they do. He watches as her face seems to turn evil. She walks up to him and gets in his face, "You promised me a baby. A family. A life together." 

Oliver steps back. He has owned what he's done to her. He's tried to let her down easy. He's been as much of a gentleman as he can be with her. "NO. I agreed to your blackmail. That's over." 

Laurel turns towards the door, "I guess I need to go have a chat with your child bride."

He moves to stop her. She smiles thinking she's won. "That's better, Ollie. So, wanna fuck me on the desk or how about as I lean over it?" 

He feels sick just thinking about it, "Neither." 

"Okay..where? I feel we should practice..." She grabs his tie to loosen it. 

He pulls it from her hands, "I've told her everything. Your blackmail won't work anymore." 

Laurel's face drops, "Everything?" 

He nods, "Everything. Sara, the camp, the prison...everything." 

Laurel squints and tries to read his face. There is nothing there but the truth. 

"You think she will accept you...your flaws..." Her eyes trail down his body. 

He smirks thinking about how much Felicity appreciates his body. He licks his lips, "OH yeah...she's more than accepting." 

Laurel hisses. She actually hisses at him. What the hell. She moves back from him shaking her head, "This isn't over. I won't let it be over." 

"Laurel, you can't make someone stay with you. I was never faithful to you...every time you talked about committing to each other, I would find someone else to fuck for a few weeks.." 

"You always come back to me, Ollie. Always. We are meant to be." 

Oliver wants to strangle her. He's always known she is stubborn, but this is getting crazier by the second, "I never had anything else. Now, I have a wife. We are going to make a life together. I'm sorry I'm hurting you...but this is over." 

He walks to his desk and hits the button for security. When three of the guards show up, he instructs them, "Please see Miss Lance out. Also, take her visitor’s pass and instruct the lobby and security that she is no longer welcomed on the premises." 

The guards start to leave, "Wait a second.." 

Laurel sighs clearly relieved and thinking he's going to save her. 

"I need you to know two things, First of all, I rescued Felicity. Me. By my hands I went and got my wife back." 

He watches as her face crumples. Tears start to fill her eyes. 

"The second thing is, I will not only die to protect my wife," he leans in close to her ear where only she can hear him, "I will kill for her, too....you know me well enough to know I mean it." 

He stands up straight, "Take her away, please." 

Oliver watches as Laurel is escorted from his office to the elevator. He wishes he felt better about this, but he doesn't. He is glad that he owned up to his part in all of this and took the blame where it is his. He just wishes he felt she knew it was in fact over for good. Nothing will bring him back to her. 

============================================

Felicity is eating lunch at her desk when she hears a knock on her open door. "Come in. Have a seat." 

She watches as Caitlin moves to the chairs in her office and sits. Caitlin starts to put her feet in the other chair, but hesitates. 

"It's okay. Put your feet up." 

Caitlin smiles gratefully as she rests her feet on the other office chair. 

"How are you feeling?" Felicity asks as she puts more noodles in her mouth, "Oh..would you like some?" She says covering her full mouth. 

Caitlin smiles and accepts the other box of noodles and a spork. "I'm feeling tired a lot lately. Last trimester is coming on soon. I can't believe it." 

Felicity smiles. It has to be hard, "Have you and Ronnie decided what you'd like to do? Because I was thinking maybe you two could be our Gotham crew for the project. No one would know your past, so they wouldn't look at the baby and wonder..." 

Caitlin shakes her head, "We've decided to try and adopt him out." 

"Him? You know it's a boy?" 

Caitlin smiles, "Yes. We learned that a few weeks ago. We thought it was a girl, but the blood workup and sonogram say nope...boy." 

Felicity wonders what it feels like to rub your belly full of your child as she watches Caitlin massage her stomach with one hand and eat with the other.

"Adoption...since you're both Nulls...and the pregnancy wasn't certified..." 

Caitlin sits her noodles down, "Yes, we know. It will be illegally done, so we need someone with deep pockets, influence and who is willing to love our son and give him the life we can't." 

Felicity feels so bad for them. She won't try and influence them or their decision. It is theirs and theirs alone. She wishes she could help. "Do you have any leads?" 

"Yes. A few." 

"Good." 

"I would still like to be considered for Gotham. A fresh start is exactly what Ronnie and I will need after we give him up." 

Felicity thinks about it, it's still a good plan, "The jobs are yours." 

Caitlin puts her feet on the floor then pushes herself up with her arms from the chair. "Thanks for lunch and the talk. I don't have any girlfriends here." 

Felicity understands that completely. There is something nagging at her. She shouldn't ask, but she feels compelled, "You aren't selling the baby, right?" 

Caitlin looks mortified. 

"I knew you weren't...but sometimes you NEED the confirmation, you know?" 

"Yeah. I know. We aren't. All we want is a couple to love him and be able to provide a life on the Spectrum for him. He deserves to have it all...it's not his fault we are his parents." Caitlin leaves to join the others in the lab. 

Felicity knows all too well about how the child pays for the sins of the parents. She paid for Noah walking out on her most of her life. She was first the Made Null's daughter. Then she was considered better than her own Mom. People would look past Donna and to Felicity all because of her Compass. She hopes their baby has the life he deserves. 

=========================================

Oliver is on his way to Tommy's. The manager of Verdant called to tell him Tommy hasn't shown up for work. Oliver is worried and a bit pissed. He wanted to go home to his bride. He misses Felicity. Sure, it's just been a few hours, but still he misses her. He honestly wonders how he made it this far in life without her by his side. 

Oliver arrives on Tommy's street and sees Roy's car. He isn't sure that this is a good sign. He parks his car on the street and makes his way to the front door. He looks around and nothing seems out of place. 

Oliver has always been jealous that single Tommy was allowed a home of his own. Before, he was jealous of the freedom Tommy had. Oliver would have loved his own place to bring the women he slept with and not had to sneak them in and out of Queen Manor. Now, he sees it as a consolation prize. Malcolm bought this house and got Tommy a waiver as a way to placate him after removing his Compass. 

Oliver rings the bell. He stumbles back in shock when Felicity answers the door. She slides out the door, "What are you doing here?"

He counts to ten, then twenty before answering. He thinks he's calm, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Not calm. He looks and sees anger flare in her eyes. He swallows. Oops. 

Before she can say anything, a car pulls into Tommy's driveway. Oliver turns to see Tommy exit his sports car holding a bag. Tommy climbs the steps and holds up the bag, "Got it." 

Felicity smiles at him, "Thank you, Tommy." She puts her arms around Tommy's neck. Oliver wants to snatch her away and punch the shit out of Tommy. Instead he balls up his hands and shoves them in his dress pants pocket.

Felicity opens the door, like she belongs there, and Oliver tries very hard not to say anything that could get him in trouble. They all walk into Tommy's living room. He sees Thea and Roy on the sofa holding hands, looking scared. 

"What is going on?" He finally asks the room.

Tommy hands Thea the bag, "You two go on upstairs. We will handle Ollie." 

Thea snatches the bag as she and Roy scurry for the stairs leading to the second floor. Oliver doesn't like how Tommy and Felicity are a "we" or how his sister looks terrified of him.

"Tommy, I don't think we should tell Oliver until and if there is anything to share." 

Oliver watches Tommy as he considers what she says, "He's my best friend we have to tell him." 

Felicity is getting upset, "He's my husband and I say no." 

Oliver clears his throat, "I'm right here and I agree with Tommy."

Felicity walks over to Oliver and takes his hand, "No. You don't need to know this until there is something to know and even then....I think we should keep you out of it." She looks at Tommy, then back at him. She puts her hand on his cheek, "It's my job to protect you now..." 

Oliver looks into her eyes and he swears he sees love there. Love for him. He smiles softly hoping it's true. He wants her love so much, but he also needs to be the one doing the protecting, "I need to know so I can protect you." 

She shakes her head as her hand drops to his chest, "It's my turn." 

"FELICITY?" Thea yells down the steps. 

"What?" She doesn't take her eyes off Oliver. He can hear footsteps behind him. 

Tommy moves around them. Oliver can't make out what he says to his sister and her Soulmate. Felicity breaks eye contact to watch them. 

"It's fine. False alarm." Thea announces. 

Oliver watches as Felicity relaxes. He rubs her cheek. She walks into his arms. He kisses the top of her head. 

"Roy and I are going to go." Thea tells them. 

"Wait!" Felicity pulls from his arms and follows them outside. 

Oliver turns to Tommy, "What is going on?" 

Tommy walks to the drink cart in the corner and makes Oliver a whiskey and hands it to him. He then makes one for himself, "She missed her period. She thought she was pregnant." 

A million thoughts run through his head, "But we get shots to prevent this!" Is the first one he voices. 

"Robert and Moira never put her on the protocol. She's only nineteen. They pulled strings to keep her off it...which I think they'll reconsider now." 

Oliver knew his parents had made sure she didn't start it earlier because of her fear of needles and her dedication to her Soulmate. He can't believe she would be this stupid. Condoms are allowed until marriage in most cases. 

"Condoms?" Oliver asks. 

"They didn't know where to get them." Tommy holds up his hand, "Don't worry, I bought them a lot of them." 

They'll be married soon and it won't matter. Still, he can't believe that they'd be this stupid, this careless. Oliver looks out the front window and watches as Felicity and Thea embrace. 

"She came to you for help?" 

Tommy grins, "Oliver, this isn't the kind of thing you tell your big brother." 

He shakes his head, "I meant Felicity. She came to you and not me." He bows his head. Of course she did. She trusts Tommy. He's been there for her. Tommy has never hurt her, never betrayed her. 

"Buddy?" 

Oliver looks up at him, "She came to me to protect you. If Thea was pregnant, we would need to do something....probably something illegal. Felicity respects your fear of going back. She LOVES you and was protecting you. That's all." Tommy pauses, “And do you want Felicity to know if you know where and how to obtain an illegal pregnancy test kit?”

Oliver looks out the window, "I don't want her to protect me...I want her to love me. I want her to know I love her and will do anything to keep her safe." He does know how to get a test and no, he rather her not know that. He NEVER needed one. He never missed a shot and he always bagged his dick.

Tommy claps him on the back, "She will. For now, let's drink to the fact that she wants to protect you. I mean...she no longer wishes you dead. That's progress!"

Oliver clinks his glass with Tommy's and downs his whiskey. That's enough for now. She cares about him, she loves his family, and she respects his wishes. It's a start.


	22. The Past Comes Back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the support! I love chatting with you on twitter or here about the story (I really really do!) A couple of you are putting the pieces together. That's exciting for me and a bit scary.. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oliver is pacing his bedroom...their bedroom. She isn't home.  _ AGAIN _ . He called the lab and her office; they both said she left hours ago. Usually that's where he finds her since she insists they not be photographed leaving QC together. Funny enough, Tommy isn't answering his phone either. He runs his hands through his hair. He knows they agreed to a monogamous relationship... He trusts her. He really does...and if she's cheating, he can't blame her, not after what he's done to her.

 

He sits on the edge of their bed. Her nightgown is laying there by his side. He picks it up and laughs. When Felicity saw what Moira had bought her, she laughed. He's since learned his wife prefers sleep shorts or pants with a tank top. She seems to have an endless supply of them. She sneaks these nightgowns into the laundry so his Mom's feelings aren't hurt. 

 

There is a knock on the door. She wouldn't knock if it were her. "Come in." 

 

He watches the door open. Isabel peeks in, "Um, hi...I need to speak with you and Felicity." 

 

Since they've returned to Starling City after their honeymoon, Isabel has become their assistant. She's helped Felicity navigate all the press, meetings, balls and galas. He can't thank her enough. 

 

He motions for her to come in. He leads her to the sitting area. "What can I do for you?"

 

Isabel pulls out a file from the bag he didn't see her carrying. "I need you two to sign these papers." She hands them to him. 

 

"This is for housing?" 

 

Isabel nods and points him where to sign, "You two are on the last step before you are allowed to look at places." She tells him excitedly. One thing about Isabel is that since he's been around her with Felicity, she isn't the Ice Queen he thought she was. 

 

Oliver looks at it then signs his name. "Felicity isn't home yet." 

 

Isabel shrugs, "That's fine. She can sign later and bring them to me tomorrow." 

 

Oliver watches her dig through her bag again, "And I was supposed to pick up these forms." She takes out a post it note and a pen. "I will leave these here for her." She recaps her pen. "I am very excited for you both." 

 

Oliver takes the pages, "Thank you. You've been a good friend to both of us." 

 

Isabel grabs her things and starts to leave. 

 

"Isabel?" 

 

She turns, "Yes?" 

 

He looks away then back at her, "Is she cheating on me?" 

 

Isabel frowns then smiles at him, "No Oliver. We women have to have some secrets..." 

 

He rubs his thumb and forefinger together, "Then... _ where? _ ..."

 

Isabel walks back over to him and places her hand in his, "Listen, Little Brother, if I tell you, she may kill me. I fear her more than you..." She smiles up at him fondly. 

 

"Can you give me a hint?" 

 

Isabel laughs at him, "Fine...she's doing maintenance." 

 

Oliver is completely lost, "On what? We have people to take care of everything here and at QC." 

 

Isabel laughs so hard he blushes. "Female maintenance." 

 

He still doesn't get it. Isabel sighs, "I better tell you now...Oliver, she is at the salon getting her hair dyed and cut. As her assistant, I can tell you she is also getting waxed and her nails done." 

 

"Why?" Felicity’s beautiful, why would she do all that to herself? 

 

"You are adorably naive about women for someone with your track record." She shakes her head, "Your wife wants to look good for you. And to feel sexy." 

 

She walks to the door, "Don't tell her I told you. Just enjoy the fruit of her labor, okay?" 

 

He nods. He's just glad she isn't with another man. He feels so much better knowing where she is and that he didn't use his compass to find her. He also didn't call Rob. Next time he will do better with trusting her. This could also be why when he tried to feel her all he got was her humming a song. He smiles.

 

Oliver decides to shower. After his shower he pulls on some sweatpants and climbs into bed. He never realized how much more relaxing it can be to just stay in at night. He picks up his favorite cookbook and starts to flip through it. When they have their own place he will be able to cook for her all the time. Just the two of them and cozy little dinners. He smiles again.

 

=============================================

 

Felicity asks Rob to stop at Jitters for a coffee. He gives her a look. She knows it's late but coffee is always a good idea. Plus, Oliver might be home and who knows, she might need the buzz. She bites her lip. 

 

Rob pulls to the curb to let her out. She knows he will insist on meeting her inside. If he had his way, he would be right by her side all the time. Oliver would also like it if Rob or Dig or even Roy were with her all the time. 

 

Felicity is waiting in line when there is a tap on her shoulder. She turns. Her face hardens, "Mr. Palmer." She turns back to face the front. Maybe coffee was a bad idea.  

 

"Felicity..." 

 

She rolls her eyes, turns and puts on her best fake smile.  "It's Mrs. Queen to you, Mr. Palmer." 

 

Ray smiles, "Okay. Mrs. Queen. We need to talk." 

 

She eyes him carefully, "Are you following me?" 

 

Ray smiles like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I really need to talk to you." 

 

"NEXT!" 

 

Felicity is studying him. What could he have to talk to her about? 

 

"Felicity, you're up." 

 

"Oh..." She moves to the counter and orders the biggest most caffeinated thing she can order. She doesn't have wine, so coffee will have to do. 

 

She moves to wait for her coffee. Ray orders then sits with her. He looks around, "Everyone heard your order. I guess it wasn't a shotgun wedding as they all thought."

 

She looks around and sees people are staring. "How would they know?" 

 

"No coffee for pregnant ladies." Ray tells her, clearly amused she didn't know.

 

"Wine and coffee....that's gonna suck.." Felicity mutters. 

 

Her name is called as is Ray's. They both get their coffee. "Perhaps we should talk where less ears are around." He offers. 

 

She looks around and that seems like a fantastic idea. Rob is coming in as they are walking out. "Mrs. Queen?" Rob reaches for his gun. 

 

"It's fine, Rob. We are all going to go for a walk." 

 

Rob looks behind him, "It's dark..and a bit cold." 

 

She pats his arm as she walks past, "I won't catch a cold on your watch. Promise."

 

"Mr. Queen would kill me..." Rob tells her. 

 

Felicity knows this. She wouldn't want Rob to get in trouble because she thinks it's a good idea to hear Ray out. They start walking. The streets are mostly empty this time of night. It's not the safest idea to be out walking, but Jitters was not ideal and the limo was definitely not. 

 

"Okay, Ray...what did you want to tell me?" She sips her coffee. Oh, blessed nectar of the gods.

 

"I warned Oliver, but I don't think he takes me seriously." 

 

"About what? Because to be quite honest, you aren't his favorite person and I'm convinced that feeling is mutual." 

 

Ray sighs, "He apologized for Laurel...and everything. I believe him." 

 

Felicity face lights up with pride. Oliver is maturing and owning his past. She knows it's the only way they can have a future together. 

 

"I also warned him; she isn't going to give him up. She will do anything to keep him." 

 

Felicity laughs, "She doesn't have him." She holds up her hand, "We're married. He's with me. Faithfully." 

 

Ray nods, "Laurel doesn't see it that way..." He stops walking so she does the same. "Felicity, she came to me and asked me to accept her as my Soulmate. She knows I'm in love with Anna." He looks down at his feet. 

 

Felicity had guessed this the night they saw the two of them. Anna also seems quite taken with Ray. He seems...more settled than when she first met him. More content. 

 

"Laurel offered to let me keep Anna if I let her keep Oliver...Anna can have my children as she has Oliver's." He shakes his head, "She wants some weird agreement...she believes Oliver wants this, too." 

 

"He doesn't." Felicity says firmly. She knows he doesn't. Oliver has changed. They might not have bonded or be falling in love, but she trusts Oliver and he would tell her. 

 

"I don't think so, either, but she still is offering it." 

 

Felicity feels for Ray. He is clearly in love with someone not his Soulmate. His Soulmate has basically rejected him. "What do  _ YOU _ want?" 

 

"For years, I wanted Laurel. I loved her and thought one day she would love me back. Then, I saw her that night I hit on you...I realized Laurel only loves Laurel." He rubs his Compass, "This thing shouldn't determine who I marry." 

 

"You're wealthy and young...you could reject her...perhaps pull strings and it will all work out." 

 

Ray has tears in his eyes, "No...it won't." He says so softly she almost doesn't hear it. He clears his throat, "My parents are rich. They own everything I created for the company. They insist I accept Laurel and make a life with her....my only choice...I'm going to accept her and keep Anna." 

 

Felicity doesn't get why he's telling her-- oh.  _ Oliver _ . "You think she will convince Oliver to join you in this facade?" 

 

He nods. "I don't want him to. I think you're good for him and he loves you." 

 

Felicity is shocked by that. She shakes her head, "We have a deal of our own." 

 

Ray laughs, "Yeah it's called " _ LOVE _ "." 

 

She lets it go. "Thank you for warning me." She stands up straighter than normal, "I appreciate it, and I wish you the best."

 

"Felicity, I really wish there was another way..." 

 

She smiles, "I know...it's okay." 

 

"I don't think you understand...Laurel will do  _ ANYTHING _ to get you out of her way. Oliver loves you, he won't just walk away, especially not for her....I don't think anything is out of bounds." 

 

Felicity understands now what he means. Laurel would try and kill her if it meant getting Oliver. She isn't in love with him, she's obsessed with him. "She's obsessed with him?" 

 

Ray laughs, "No. She's obsessed with the _ IDEA _ of him, of being a Queen, of moving up in Society...Oliver...he's not me. I am steady and true mostly. Oliver is like a hurricane. She likes that." 

 

Felicity watches Ray walk away. She takes another sip of her coffee. Rob is three steps behind her, "Let's go home." Rob is relieved to get her back in the limo. She knows Oliver threatens him every morning that he's in charge, and if anything happens, he will cut Rob’s dick off. Felicity doesn't think Oliver would go  _ quite  _ that far...

 

============================================

 

Oliver is reading his cookbook and deciding what to have their first night in their home. He wants it to be special. He wants to spoil her and cooking is his way of doing that since he can't tell her...yet. 

 

Felicity walks in and smiles at him, "Look at you...all hot and reading in bed. Reading a...cookbook?" She drops her stuff and crawls across the bed. She straddles him, "There is porn under there, right?" 

 

He laughs, "No. It's really a cookbook." He tosses the book and sits up, "We can make our own porn..." He starts kissing her neck. He loves the little sounds she makes when he devours her neck. 

 

She sits back out of his reach. He pouts, "I ran into Ray..." 

 

"Well that killed my boner..." He mumbles. 

 

"I'm sure you will recover." 

 

Oliver looks at her, appraising her, making sure she is okay, "Did he hurt you?" 

 

She shakes her head, "No. He wanted to talk about Laurel." 

 

Oliver falls back on the bed, "My least favorite topic." 

 

"He thinks she's going to hurt me...to get to you..." Felicity sounds unsure as she speaks to him. That is not his wife or how she works. 

 

Oliver sits up, "I told you I talked to her. We haven't heard anything in weeks. I'm sure she has someone else by now." He starts kissing her neck again. 

 

She pulls back and he sighs. He just wants to make out with his wife. He looks at her. "Spill it." 

 

She pauses and looks down at her ring that she is playing with, "She asked Ray to accept her. Then they will each keep the person they really love...Anna for Ray and you for Laurel...." 

 

Oliver lifts her chin, "I don't want Laurel. I have everything I could ever want right here in my lap. That's over, I promise you." 

 

She sighs, “I know...I mean.. We’ve made promises and all. It’s just..talking about Laurel is my least favorite thing. She’s this...big puss filled icky on the butt of our relationship..”

Oliver laughs, “Nice visual.” 

Felicity shrugs off his comment. "She thinks you two will be together...have a family. Ray is agreeing to it.." 

 

Oliver's wants to kill Laurel and kick his own ass for ever getting involved with her, . " _ YOU _ are the only woman I ever want to have a family with. As for her and Ray...I don't care what the fuck they do." 

 

"I know..." She is looking away from him and he hates it. 

 

"Do you?" Oliver hates when she doesn’t make eye contact with him.

 

She looks into his eyes, "Yeah, I do." She smiles. 

 

"Good." He smiles. It's progress. 

 

"I need to shower..." She starts to pull of his lap. 

 

"Oh yes! Let's!" 

 

She pushes him back down, "Alone." 

 

He whines. He literally whines. 

 

"You'll survive. You can look at your cookbook."  She hops off the bed. She walks to the other end of the room. 

"What are these?" 

 

Oliver looks to see the forms Isabel brought them. "Oh, one is about our housing. She said sign it and bring it to her tomorrow. The others, I don't know, they're for you." 

 

Oliver watches her sign the housing forms. She opens the other forms. She sits on the floor. He notices she does that a lot. She just plops down where she is. He watches her. When she starts biting her thumbnail he gets off the bed. 

 

Oliver sits down beside her, "What's wrong?" He can feel it. She’s worried, scared and...he can't quite grasp the other emotions... 

 

She hands them to him, "They're wondering why we don't have an announcement for our family growing yet...they want me to come in for a follow up..."

 

Fear. She's being engulfed by fear.  "I will go with you. They can't keep me out now. We're married." 

 

She nods, but he can tell she's not really with him, "We're fine. Nothing is wrong." 

 

"What if I am broken?" 

 

He shrugs, "What if it's me? What if it's nothing?" She starts to smile and he feels the emotions ebbing away, "What if..." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"We haven't tried enough...." He nods, "I think that could be it..." 

 

She laughs and falls into his arms, "Thank you.” 

 

Oliver rolls them so she's beneath him, "We got this." He soothes some hair behind her ear. He leans down and kisses her. 

 

Oliver knows tonight she needs to be cherished. "You should shower. Afterwards, we can watch something and relax." 

 

She pouts, "Can we make out?" 

 

"Always!"

 

=========================================

 

Felicity walks into the boardroom for the meeting to find Robert and Moira arguing. She stops and turns to leave. "Felicity." Moira calls her.

 

Crap..."Moira. Robert." 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

Felicity is confused, "Uh...yes." She looks at Moira wondering what is up. 

 

"I just found out about Soul Sellers and what  _ Laurel _ did to you. She has to be stopped. This is unacceptable." She hugs Felicity to her then turns to Robert, "As is  _ NOT _ telling me what happened to our child." 

 

Oliver walks in smiling until he sees his Mom's face. "Uh oh...what did I do?"

 

"You kept it from me and Thea about what happened to Felicity! I had to find out from Roy Harper!" 

 

Oliver looks like he's going to kill him. "How did he know?" 

 

Felicity raises her hand embarrassed, "I may have mentioned it when I was doing one of our tutoring sessions." She walks over to Oliver, "In my defense, I was unaware it was a secret..." 

 

This time Oliver looks embarrassed, "It wasn't a secret as much as I didn't want to upset them..." Oliver then mumbles. 

 

"I didn't hear that...what did you say, Oliver?" 

 

"I forgot they didn't know. I was just happy we were home and safe." He tries that charming smile on her. She smiles back only because he seems sincere. 

 

"You're forgiven this time." Felicity can’t help herself, she pecks him on the lips. He smiles down at her and they smile at each other. 

 

Robert clears his throat. "The rest of the board will be here soon. Are you ready, Oliver?" 

 

Oliver finally looks away from her. She feels almost jealous which is insanity. 

 

"Yes, Dad. Thank you...thanks to all three of you for allowing me this." He hugs Felicity into his side. 

 

Felicity is proud of Oliver. He worked up a business plan and found investors for the next club he plans to open with Tommy. He presented it to his parents and they recognized he was serious. Felicity was then asked if she would be the next generation of Queens to run QC. She is overwhelmed by how much this family has embraced her and trusts her. 

 

The board starts to file in. Felicity moves from Oliver's arms to go to her usual seat. He grabs her elbow. She turns to look at him. 

 

"You're a Queen now; you sit with us." 

 

"Oh.....okay." 

 

Oliver takes her hand and leads her to her new seat. It's comfy and oddly at his Dad's left side where Oliver normally sits. That's weird...

 

==============================

 

Oliver is bored. The only thing keeping him from falling asleep is knowing he has to speak. He spends most of his time doodling on his notepad and sneaking peeks at Felicity. She's so beautiful. He loves to watch her as she listens and takes everything in. She's a wonder. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

That gets Oliver's attention. 

 

"Bruce Wayne has demanded you come to Gotham to see what they've accomplished and brief him on what we've done." 

 

Felicity nods, "When?" 

 

Robert sighs, "Tomorrow. I'm sorry." 

 

Felicity nods. Oliver doesn't want her going to Gotham and she definitely can't go alone. 

 

"Oliver...you're up..." 

 

He stands and buttons his jacket. "I am tendering my resignation but not my seat on the board. With my family’s and my wife's support, I will be branching out on my own. My time with the company will come to an end within the next two weeks. I've slowly been turning over my responsibilities to an assistant who will be promoted." 

 

There is a short talk between members. Oliver takes his seat. He is so glad that part is over. His Dad calls for others present who might have something to offer. 

 

"Robert." Walter Steele announces. He's in charge of bringing new talent. He hired Felicity Oliver thinks. Good job. Thanks Walter. He should send him a gift. 

 

"Yes, Walter?" 

 

Walter stands and walks to the front of the room, "I was asked to find someone who can be an asset to the company in many fields, much like Miss Smoak," Oliver is about to correct him when Walter looks to Felicity, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Queen." He smiles at Felicity. 

 

Oliver watches Felicity accept his apology. She's so generous and kind. Why does he feel like schoolboy with a crush? He still watches her as Walter ticks off the new hire's experience. 

 

"While he isn't part of Society, he once was, but sadly lost his wife and daughter. I think he will help us further our agenda to make strides within the tech field." 

 

Robert considers everything Walter said, "If you trust him, I am fine with it. You brought us Felicity and Ronnie Raymond before her. You are the best headhunter in the business. Show him in." 

 

Oliver looks over at Felicity who is smiling back at him. He feels her foot rub his leg. It better be her foot. He looks at her and she challenges him with her eyes. They're flirting in a room full of people. 

 

Walter comes in with an older man trailing him. He looks to be around his parents age which is surprising. Oliver looks back at his bride. She is looking at him as she pretends to be writing something down. 

 

Walter show the man to the front of the room. Oliver knows this means another boring short speech. He's about to touch Felicity's leg with his when the man begins to speak. 

 

"Hello, I want to thank you for this chance..." 

 

Oliver has no idea what else he said as Felicity looks up at the man and her face blanches. Her breath hitches. Oliver opens his mind. He needs to read what's wrong. All he can hear is "No...not now" on repeat. He reaches out with his mind to feel her feelings: anger, fear, pain...so much pain it almost knocks him out of his chair. 

 

He looks up at the man. He hurt Felicity. Oliver feels it down to his Soul. Oliver pushes his chair back and walks up to the man, "What did you do to her?" 

 

He's losing control. He grabs the man by his shirt and pushes him up against the wall. He will rip him limb for limb. Oliver hears nothing, he sees nothing but the man before him turning purple. 

 

" _ OLIVER! _ " 

 

"OLIVER!" He finally realizes Diggle is calling to him and pulling on his hands. 

 

Oliver lets the man go. He turns to the room. It's been cleared of everyone but family. He sees Felicity has moved to the corner of the room. She's wrapped her arms around herself and is staring at the man with tears in her eyes. 

 

He runs to her, "Baby...hey.." He gently speaks to her as he tries to get in her line of sight. "I'm right here honey.." He reaches out to touch one of her hands, "It's okay..I'm here..." 

 

She lunges into his arms. He wraps her in his arms. "Are you okay?" 

 

She shakes her head. He keeps rocking her. "Do you want to leave?" 

 

She shakes her head again. 

 

 

=====================================

 

Felicity comes back to herself in Oliver's arms. The safest place in the world. She wants to crawl inside his chest and hide from this. 

 

"Oliver, I think you should take her home." Moira announces. 

 

Felicity pulls back. Oliver pushes hair out of her face. He smiles at her and she knows he will be here for her. She smiles weakly. She turns to the room. She sees Robert holding Moira's hand while Diggle has handcuffed the man and is holding his arm. 

 

She moves from Oliver's arms. He's right behind her like she knew he would be. She stands before him tall and proud. She will make Donna proud, "I've wanted to do this for years!"  She balls up her fist and rams it into his gut. 

 

She hears them gasp as he falls forward. He doesn't fall on his face because Digg is holding him up, sadly. Everyone's eyes are on her, "Should I say Welcome Home, Daddy?" 

 

Noah Kuttler looks at her and has the audacity to smile, "I've missed you, Reb" He smiles at her from his bent position. 

 

"Don't call me that!" 

 

Noah looks at her sadly, "I've missed you."

 

"You chose to leave..." 

 

"Felicity...I had to..." 

 

She holds up her hand to stop him, "You are thirteen years too late." 

 

Felicity looks him over for the first time, really noticing him. He's grown older and grayer. His clothes that were so immaculate before are a bit ratty and in disrepair. Good. 

 

"I am sorry. I wanted to take you, but Donna...she needed you." 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "No. She needed you. She lost it without you..." She looks away then back at him, "No, you don't get to know how she suffered or what I went through." 

 

She looks to Robert. "I'm saying this as your employee, not your daughter-in-law." 

 

Robert nods. 

 

"It's him or me..." 

 

She turns on her heel and walks out of the room. She needs to be alone. She needs to decompress. She doesn't know where to go. She can't go back to her office or lab, her team is there and they can't see her like this. She needs to be professional. She realizes in all the time she's been here, she's never scoped out a safe place for herself. 

 

As she walks down the long executive level floor, she sees Oliver's office. She sighs when her pass opens the door. Oliver made sure they added her to his pass. At the time, she thought she'd never need it. She leans back against his office door. 

 

After she calms herself she walks over to his desk and darkens the glass walls. She turns the lights off. She walks over to his couch. She sits then lies down. She curls into the fetal position. Why did he come back now? She doesn't need a Dad, she has Robert. She was finally close to having everything she ever dared to hope for and now he's here. She is angry at herself because a small part of her wants Noah to fight for her. She wants him to be back here wanting his daughter back and being sorry he ever walked out on her...

 

She lets the tears fall. She decides she will give herself ten minutes to cry and wallow, then she will put on her big girl panties and her highest heels and kickass. She is Felicity Sm...Felicity Queen and no one will get in her way. That's her last thought before she falls asleep.

 

 

===================================

 

Oliver watches his wife walk away. He knows she needs some time to herself. He feels his Mom beside him, "You've bonded to her." 

 

Oliver looks over at the woman who gave him life and then made sure to keep his reason for living close to him when he was too dumb to do it. He simply nods. 

 

Moira takes his hands in hers, "Open your mind....seek her out. Close your eyes." 

 

Oliver does as she asks. He can feel her lost and confused. Scared and alone. Worried with a million thoughts, but the one that startles him: she's scared she will lose everything, including him.  

 

"Do you feel her?" 

 

Oliver nods. 

 

"Good...now, Son...send her calming vibes. Whatever you think of to calm down, to center yourself, do so now." 

 

Oliver thinks back to Bali. Making love, waking up with her in his arms, walks on the beach and talks of their future. He feels Felicity getting herself together. He smiles. Her pep talks are the best. Then she falls into a peaceful sleep. 

 

He opens his eyes, "She’s asleep. She's calm and in my office." 

 

Moira touches his cheek, "You did that. Your love for her helped her."

 

He looks down at his Mom who has tears of pride in her eyes. "I --I didn't know it was possible to do that." 

 

She shrugs, "Usually you need to be mated, bonded and together for years...but you two have a stronger bond than most." 

 

Oliver smiles at that. He has heard that before. Last time, it scared him. This time it soothes him to know he can help her. He probably should have realized if they can take on each other's physical pain, why not the emotional pain as well. 

 

Oliver walks over to his Dad. He's sitting at the conference table with a team of lawyers... Diggle is still holding Noah and glaring at him. Oliver would be very afraid if he was in his shoes right now. 

 

Robert comes over to them, "Legal says his contract is ironclad. No wiggle room." 

 

Moira covers her mouth and nods, "Even though he is a Null?" 

 

Robert sighs, "Yes, My Dear. He's a very smart one. He knew what he was doing. Now, we have to try and work something out...Felicity will leave the company and her contract is not as ironclad." Robert turns his attention to Oliver, "I'm sorry Son..if we lose Felicity, we can't let you go, too..." 

 

Oliver looks at Noah. The man who abandoned his young daughter and his wife. He could kill him with his bare hands. He remembers how Felicity felt that night. The pain was unbearable and Oliver was weak..."I'm not going anywhere as long as he is in the same city as my wife."

 

When he looks back to his parents, both of them have their mouths hanging open clearly in shock. "What?" 

 

Robert recovers first, "You've never put anyone’s needs or desires before your own..." 

 

Oliver looks into his Father's eyes, "Felicity isn't anyone. She is my Soulmate, my wife." 

 

His Mother smiles so brightly you'd never know they were in crisis mode, "Go to her. Your Father and I will start working on a solution. In the meantime, Felicity is needed in Gotham. That should buy us a few days to solve this problem." 

 

Oliver leaves his parents to do their best to get rid of Noah. He wishes they could just kill him. He's a Null. He knows he shouldn't think it, but would the world be losing anything if he just disappeared again?

 

Oliver walks to his office and finds Felicity still asleep on his couch. He lies down next to her and contorts his body around hers. He holds her for a few minutes when she starts to stir. She turns her head to see it's him. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"Hey yourself." 

 

"How did you find me?" 

 

He points to his Compass. She smiles as she turns to lay in his arms facing him. He takes comfort in the silence. In knowing she is safe within his arms. 

 

"They can fire him, can’t they?" 

 

Oliver wishes he could lie, but he can't. "No. They can't." He feels her stiffen in his arms, "They're working on it. Until they do, I'm not leaving the company." 

 

She sits up, "No. I won't let him destroy the one good thing in your life. The one thing you've always wanted. I--I have to go to Gotham, right? I will do that...maybe I can stay there? Work the project from Gotham."

 

Oliver sits up and pulls her into his lap. Her legs across the couch, "The new club and restaurant are  _ NOT  _ the only good thing in my life or even the best." He knows she's not ready to hear that she is all of those things, but she is. "I don't want us to live apart. If you live in Gotham, I live in Gotham." 

 

"Oli--" He puts his finger against her lips. 

 

"Let's make a deal: you go to Gotham this week. Let everyone else worry about Noah and then we see where we stand when you get back. " 

 

He moves his finger, "Okay...but Oliver..." She is staring into his eyes and he knows he could look at her forever, "I won't let him wreck things...not again.If I have to, I will find a way to get him out of here." 

 

Oliver smiles, "That's my girl." He kisses the tip of her nose, " _ WE _ will find a way to get him out of our lives..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noah is back...what could that mean???


	23. crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes to Gotham...Oliver doesn't...He has business to attend to...

 

 

Oliver is telling Felicity goodbye. He knows it's only for a week, but it feels like forever. He insisted she take Rob with her. He doesn't trust Bruce Wayne or Cooper Seldon. He also worries about her when she's out of his sight. He knows it's sexist to some, but he loves her...he cherishes her. He watches her as she looks over at the jet. 

 

"I've never flown on the jet alone." She tells him. 

 

He can't help the smile on his face, "I would go if I could.." 

 

Her heads whips around to him, "No. You need to do your last two weeks so you can chase your dreams." She smiles at him, "It is part of our deal." 

 

Oliver's smile fades. He doesn't like to be reminded this is all a deal for her. He would gladly work at QC forever with her. Dreams change. His Dad told him that once and Oliver thought he was old and stupid. Now he understands. 

 

He knows Felicity doesn't realize it hurts him every time she reminds him of their deal. She thinks she's doing what he wants, what they agreed to do. Oliver just wants a real marriage with her. He hopes one day they will have that. 

 

Rob opens the door. Oliver slides out first then offers his hand to Felicity to help her out. "I wish you'd take Digg with you." Oliver tells her again. 

 

She shakes her head, "Lyla needs him at home and you need him here. Rob will do fine." 

 

Oliver grimaces. Rob better do better than fine. He needs to tell her, "I uh...I hired another guy for Gotham. He comes highly recommended.' 

 

Felicity frowns, "Oliver...I will be fine." 

 

He kisses her forehead, "I just want to be sure." 

 

She nods. He knows she doesn't like it, but she accepts it. Laurel is crazy. Her Dad is back and she is a member of the Queen family. She needs security. He wishes he could keep her safe himself. "I could go..." He offers again. 

 

"Thank you, but no. Once you leave QC I will have to learn to do this on my own. You'll be who knows where taking over the culinary world." She smiles at him. 

 

Once that would have thrilled him. Now, a small restaurant here and going home to her every night would be better. He will miss a lot once she gets pregnant and has their children. He thinks now he's doing this because of their agreement. What if he told her he's changed his mind? She might leave him. 

 

"Mrs. Queen, we're ready." Rob announces as he takes her bags onto the plane. 

 

"Guess that's my cue." 

 

Oliver hugs her to him, "I'll miss you." 

 

She smiles up at him, "I will miss you too." 

 

"Will you?" It's out before he can stop it. 

 

She bites her lip, "Yes, I will." 

 

He smiles brightly. "Call me when you get to your hotel." 

 

She studies him, "Are you sure?" 

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

 

She shrugs. Oliver feels it. She's nervous about how this will affect their marriage. Will he be faithful? This is the first big test. 

 

"Felicity, I want to hear from you, talk to you every night and talk about our days. No one else will be around, okay?" 

 

She looks relieved. He can't help the small thrill he gets knowing she wants him on some level. He kisses her goodbye with everything he has. He's tempted to say "screw it" and carry her onto the plane and make love to her all the way to Gotham. 

 

He watches the plane take off. Digg claps him on the shoulder, "Tough to see her go?" 

 

Oliver nods, "Yeah." Oliver misses her more than he thought possible. How is he going to make it a week without her? He feels like part of him is missing. There is an emptiness he doesn't like at all. 

 

"What's on the agenda for today?" Digg drags him from this thoughts. 

 

"Morning meeting. Lunch with Noah Kuttler then after work...I don't know..." 

 

Digg watches him, "You could come over for dinner. The kids miss you." 

 

Oliver smiles relievedly, "Thanks, that sounds good."

 

=========================================

 

Felicity and Rob land. He is talking to the crew to get their bags and her computers off the plane. She finds it weird having other people doing so much for her. 

 

"The guy Mr. Queen hired is waiting for us along with a Wayne Enterprises representative."

 

Felicity follows Rob as they deplane. They walk across the tarmac and Felicity spots Cooper. He walks towards her. He leans in and kisses her cheek, "Felicity. We have our own limo." He leers at her. 

 

"I promised Oliver I would stay with Rob. Sorry I guess he will be riding with us or I could get a cab.." Not Sorry. She says to herself. The less time she has to spend with him the better.

 

"Mrs. Queen?" 

 

She turns to see a man about Oliver's age. His eyes seem dark with sadness. "Yes?" 

 

"I'm Floyd Lawton. I was hired by Mr. Oliver Queen to be your driver and second bodyguard." 

 

She smiles and shakes his hand, "Please, call me Felicity. " 

 

He doesn't return her smile. He seems stern. He reminds her of her no nonsense professors or someone with Society doctors. She shivers. 

 

They all enter the stretch limo. Cooper has arranged to sit by her. He scoots closer as she settles into her seat. She chooses to look out the window and politely ignore him. Rob catches her eye and smiles a knowing smile at her. She shrugs. She doesn't want to engage with Cooper at all. 

 

When they arrive at her hotel, Rob gets the bags in order. Floyd walks behind her and Cooper. He is insisting on seeing her to her room. Apparently, Mr. Wayne had made sure she was all checked in. Felicity doesn't like it. 

 

After Rob and Floyd check the room and put her bags in the bedroom of the suite, Floyd leaves. Rob stands there. 

 

"You may leave." Cooper tells him without even looking at him. 

 

Felicity sighs, "Rob, could you please go and get us some dinner? I plan on reading over my notes then turning in." 

 

Rob nods. Felicity knows he will call Oliver as soon as he can. She is actually finding it endearing, his fear of her husband. 

 

As soon as the door closes, Cooper lunges at her. She holds her hand up. "Not happening, Coop." 

 

"Felicity come on....I arranged for this room and for you to arrive the night before...so we could have this time together." 

 

Felicity is insulted and angry. She isn't sure which one she feels more. If she didn't need Bruce Wayne to save QC, she would walk out of here. Instead, she stands her ground, "I am happily married and faithful to my Husband. I am sorry you went through all of this for nothing. The room is lovely." 

 

Cooper snorts, "Like Oliver Queen is faithful? Come on, I'm not stupid. You don't know how to love anyone and you won't let anyone love you..." 

 

Felicity turns from him. She regrets ever telling him she can't love people...that no one can love her, either. She feels sick to her stomach. Her eyes start to hurt with unshed tears. She looks back at him and he's smiling. 

 

"Get out!" 

 

"Fel-" 

 

Her phone rings. She knows it's Oliver. "You had better go. That's Oliver." 

 

He rolls his eyes, "He's three thousand miles away... he can't hurt me." 

 

"You underestimate him. That's a mistake." 

 

He moves closer as her phone stops ringing then starts again. "I don't want you to get hurt..." 

 

She answers the call, "Hello, Oliver.." 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

She smiles. He is always worried about her, "I take it Rob called you?" 

 

He sucks in a breath, " _ NO _ ! That's it, I'm on the next plane out!" 

 

"Oliver! No. I'm fine...why did you call?" 

 

She can't figure out why he would call if Rob hadn’t contacted him. She hears a beep, "Is that Rob?" 

 

"Yes." He hisses. He takes a deep breath, "I called because I-- something-- I needed to hear your voice." 

 

She can't help but melt a bit at his words. He's really trying to make this work, "Cooper was here we had a disagreement." 

 

"Did he hurt you?" Anger clearly there.

 

She smiles at Cooper, "No, he didn't hurt me. You don't have to put a hit out on him..." 

 

Cooper blanches and leaves.

 

"Has Wayne hit on  you yet?" Oliver asks.

 

"Haven't seen him." She teases.

 

"He didn't have a car come pick you up and then he’s waiting in the car?" 

 

She quirks her eyebrow even if he can't see it. "Is that how he greets you?" She is barely able to contain her laughter. 

 

"Very Funny. No. That's how beautiful women are normally greeted." He tells her with the mirth clearly in his voice. She can't tell if he's teasing her, flirting with her or is jealous and trying to hide it. She misses his blue eyes that she is learning to read. 

 

"By you or by Bruce?" 

 

He sighs, "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" 

 

"Yes, Sir, you did. Answer, please?" She isn't upset she's actually enjoying this conversation.

 

"In the past, yes." She starts to speak but he bulldozes over her, "I know it's sexist and wrong. I would also never do it now that I'm married.." 

 

"Thank you..." She whispers. 

 

"You're welcome. Though I don't know what I did." She can hear the smile on his lip and she knows it's his gentle warm smile he seems to save for her. 

 

" For just being you.." 

 

"Goodnight Felicity." 

 

"Goodnight Oliver."

 

Felicity takes a warm bath, has some more wine and crawls into bed. She misses Oliver beside her. She never thought she would get attached to sleeping next to him. She misses his heat, but mostly she misses him. She reaches out with her mind to see if she can feel him. She doesn’t hold out much hope since he’s blocked her. Then she does feel him. She smiles to herself. He misses her. She bites her lip. 

 

_ =========================================== _

 

Oliver misses Felicity. He looks at his watch and she's only been gone a few hours but it feels like days. This lunch with her sperm donor is going to be the best part of his day. He had to say goodbye to his wife, but now he gets to threaten the man who destroyed her childhood. Oliver knows he along with Noah did that, but  _ NOAH _ knew her and walked away. Oliver could never do that. 

 

He walks to the host stand. Oliver is escorted to a private table away from the crowds. He doesn't want anyone to overhear their talk. He orders a wine while he waits for Noah. 

 

Oliver sees Noah enter and motions him over. Noah sits. The server comes over to get his drink order. He orders water. Oliver is a bit surprised. He would have thought he'd need alcohol to drown his sorrows over losing Felicity. Oliver knows without a doubt he would be nothing without her now. 

 

"Mr. Queen, I can't help but wonder why you invited me here." 

 

Oliver studies the man for a moment, "Really? You can't?" He watches Noah to see how he reacts. 

 

"No. I can't. You made it clear I am beneath you, yet you invite me to a restaurant I wouldn't be allowed in if not for meeting you." 

 

Oliver looks around. He knows he takes a lot of this for granted. He also knows he picked this restaurant to intimidate Noah. Oliver learned during his time under Slade's thumb to always take all the advantages you can whenever you can. 

 

Oliver levels his gaze at Noah Kuttler. "I asked you here to make sure we understand each other...No matter what comes to pass with your time at QC..." Oliver leans on the table, "My wife is off limits. You will not talk to her, you will walk the other way when you see her and if I even think you're thinking of her...I will kill you." 

 

Noah doesn't look nervous. Oliver usually makes people nervous. Noah slowly smiles, "She's your wife, but she is my little girl. I gave her life, I raised her for six years and I gave her the love of computers...she will forgive me. She has a kind soul, much like her mother." 

 

Oliver smirks, "You think she will forgive you?"  He sits back in his chair and observes the man seated across from him. 

 

Noah smiles back, challenging him, "She forgave you and you were nothing but a source of pain for her, yet here you sit...her husband." 

 

Oliver's smile fades. All that is true. Oliver realizes that Felicity's father is here to win her back, but he doesn't believe that's all there is to this.

 

"She hates you. She wants the company to choose between you. That is how much she wants away from you." Oliver counters. 

 

Noah laughs. He actually laughs, "My daughter wanted you dead and now she's married to you. She worked her entire life to be able to buy her freedom from you...yet here you sit..." 

 

Oliver is seething. He cracks his neck as he grinds his teeth. The server comes to take their order. They both order and Oliver adds a whiskey. He says nothing as he waits for the server to return. She sits the whiskey down. Oliver thanks her and drinks it all in one gulp. Then he looks at Noah. 

 

"Felicity and I have worked through our-- interesting start. No one and nothing will come between us." Oliver pauses to make sure no one is close to them, " _ NO ONE _ ...and I do mean  _ no one, _ will take her from me. I will move heaven and earth to keep her safe and with me." 

 

Noah chuckles. Completely unfazed by Oliver's words, "She's with Cooper right now. Do you think he's not interested in her for more than her brain? Or what of Bruce Wayne?" 

 

Oliver looks at him. Of course, he's thought of all of that. He chuckles, "I know my wife and she doesn't want or need others. We are a happily married couple." Oliver stands as the server comes back, "Let him take our entrees home."

 

Oliver walks away, anger almost over taking him. He walks outside to find Digg. 

 

"How did it go?" 

 

Oliver balls up his fist and punches the roof of the car. He looks around to make sure no reporters saw that. 

 

"The street is clear." Digg tells him. 

 

Oliver nods as he opens the door and slides in the backseat. Digg opens up the driver's side door and gets behind the wheel. Oliver knows Digg is worried about him. 

 

He sighs, "He knows I'm not worthy of his daughter and that other men are interested and are worthy..." Oliver clenches and unclenches his fist several times. He wanted to hit him with almost everything in him, "He's going to hurt her. I can feel it." 

 

"Oliver, you need to let her decide what's best for her." 

 

Oliver looks out the window. His head knows that, but his heart wants to kill him before he has a chance to hurt her. He wants to pay him off, or something...anything to keep her safe. Damn it. 

 

After work Oliver heads home. He misses his wife, but he knows his family will be upset if he blows them off. When he enters the dining room he sees Roy is here for dinner. Great. 

 

He takes his seat and listens as Thea and his Mom discuss her upcoming wedding. Thea is wanting the biggest, grandest wedding Starling City has ever seen. Oliver looks to Roy who looks like he'd rather eat a live insect than have a big wedding. Oliver admires the fact he is giving into his sister and letting her have her dream wedding.

 

After dinner, he excuses himself. He is in the middle of a workout session when he is overcome by fear, anger and adrenaline. He knows he's safe so it has to be, "Felicity!"  

 

Oliver releases his grip on the salmon ladder bar and falls gracefully to the floor. He strides over to his phone to call Felicity. 

 

He feels better after their conversation. He's going to try to persuade her to come home early. He walks up all the flights of stairs to get to their room. It feels empty without her here with him. He showers and slides into bed. He misses sleeping next to her. He misses her ice cold feet seeking warmth from his body. He misses the way she would lay with her head on his chest and absently run her fingers down his abs. 

 

Oliver lets out a sigh. It's going to be a long week without his wife.

 

==========================================

 

Felicity is on her last full day of her trip to Gotham. It's been awful. She's alone in the elevator and takes a moment to gather herself.  She misses her team, her family, and most of all her husband. They've talked every night and Oliver has offered to fly there, but she doesn't want him to do that. Felicity wants him to finish up at QC so he can start his new career. She wants Oliver to be happy. 

 

She’s been spending so much time with Bruce Wayne that she worried Oliver would fly out here. He has tried to keep his worry away from her. It didn’t work. She smiles. Every time she thinks they’re done and she will be working with his team, Bruce shows up. She feels like the only person she’s really connected to during this trip for the project is Bruce. She thought he was a hands off kind of guy. 

 

When the doors open, Mr. Wayne's secretary is waiting for her. She hands Felicity several folders. Felicity hates how Mr. Wayne runs his business. She may adore Mr. Fox and his many creations, but she could never set eyes on Bruce Wayne again and be perfectly happy.

 

When she enters the office, it's only Bruce himself. He looks up as she enters, "Ah, Felicity!" 

 

He gets up and comes to kiss her cheek. She rolls her eyes. She knows this is him treating her differently because she has boobs and a uterus. He motions for her to sit across the desk from him. He has cleared a spot on it for her things. 

 

"Would you like some coffee?" 

 

She looks up at him, "No, thank you." 

 

She wants one, but she doesn't want him to have one of his models he calls a secretary to come back in. One thing she's learned this week is Bruce Wayne hires women who are beautiful and may or may not be qualified. A few of the women are capable, brilliant women...a couple spend more time flirting with him than working. 

 

"I have all the papers I need you to sign. You, of course, can go over them. And we need to decide who from your team will come here and work for me." 

 

Felicity has acted like this isn't something she wants to give into him over. In reality, she has already decided Caitlin and Ronnie will make the move. They both want to leave Starling after their son is born. They will fit in perfectly and for all his faults, and there are many, Bruce Wayne hates the Society system as much as Felicity. 

 

She leans back in her chair and studies Bruce before answering. When he starts to squirm a bit she smiles, "I've talked to my team and Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond would work best and have both agreed to move here. They'll need waivers from you and housing since they're both Nulls."

 

It's Bruce's turn to stare. She doesn't fidget. She's played this game her whole life. He finally speaks, "You want to send me two Nulls?"

 

"They're highly qualified and Caitlin is also a medical doctor. They're more than just Nulls." She can't keep her disdain for the system hidden. "I was unaware you had these feelings. I'd heard you were in support of equal rights for Nulls..." 

 

He smiles, "I am. I just wanted to make sure you are."

 

She tilts her head, "Didn't Cooper tell you about me?" 

 

Bruce shakes his head, "Cooper is a computer expert, but his people skills are lacking. I don't believe anything he says about actual people."

 

"I'm impressed. Most people think someone as smart as Cooper knows everything." 

 

Bruce laughs, "No. I know human nature too well to believe that." 

 

The rest of the afternoon they negotiate small details of the project. Felicity has to admit, they do work well together. Bruce has more depth than she originally thought. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She looks up from her papers, "Yes" 

 

"It's late, let's go to dinner." he holds up his hand to stop her excuse, "It's your last night in town. We go to dinner, talk, and tomorrow you leave. It's just a dinner...unless you want more." He smiles at her. 

 

"I don't." 

 

"Dinner it is."

 

She is hungry and it's just dinner, "Fine. I'm starving." 

 

She heads down to his car calling Rob and Floyd on her way down. The men insist on following Bruce's car. Bruce helps her into his limo. 

 

"Would you like to go home and change?" 

 

She looks down at her dress, "No. This isn't a date. It's just a business dinner."

 

Bruce looks her over, "You're self confident." 

 

"I'm married." She tells him. 

 

When they arrive at the restaurant, the press is out in full force. The flashes almost blind her. Bruce helps her navigate the press. They rush into the restaurant and are quickly escorted to a private corner. 

 

Felicity looks around. This almost looks romantic. She doesn't like it. This is uncomfortable to say the least. Bruce orders them a bottle of wine. He insists on pouring it himself and waves the server away. 

 

Felicity sips her wine. She studies Bruce Wayne. She then looks around and sees several women staring at him. They are trying to get his attention. "You know your time would be better spent talking to one of them." She waves her wine glass around. 

 

Bruce looks around. He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. In some weird way, he reminds her of Oliver. He should be incredibly happy, but down deep he's lonely, scared and terribly unhappy. She frowns. She feels bad for him. "Where is your Soulmate, Mr. Wayne?" 

 

He looks away. 

 

"I'm sorry. That's none of my business." She feels the red spread across her face. 

 

He chuckles lightly, "You're the first person to ask me that in years." He takes a sip of his wine, "The truth is, I assume she's dead. My mark disappeared one day. I'm destined to be alone, I guess." He shrugs. 

 

She tilts her head and observes him for a moment, "You could have any woman you wanted...why not try to find someone to love?" 

 

He looks at her and his stare is almost enough to make her uncomfortable, "Any woman? Even you?"  His eyes fill with lust. 

 

" _ NO _ . Not me. I'm married. Happily."

 

Bruce lowers his voice, "Felicity...you're a beautiful and highly intelligent woman. Queen...he won't be faithful. He's a child. I can give you everything you've ever wanted.... We can be business partners and lovers. This week has shown me that I am falling in love with you...."

 

Felicity is taken aback. She could be free of Oliver. The man that made her life a living hell. She could walk away and have everything she ever wanted. Bruce would give her anything she wanted. There is nothing to overcome from their past. Bruce could pave the way for her even without her Compass....

 

====================================

Oliver is in a horrible meeting. It's been a long day. He hates it. The lawyers are telling them that they have to keep Noah Kuttler. Oliver can't stop glaring at Walter Steele. He knows that Walter didn't realize who he was hiring, but Oliver still feels protective of Felicity and that means not liking Walter right now. 

 

Robert slams his hand down on the table, "He won't let us buy him out?" Oliver's Dad sounds exasperated, "He doesn't have anything! Why won't he take the money?" 

 

Walter sighs, "He wants to work and he wants to be close to his daughter." 

 

Oliver snorts, "He isn't her father. He left her." 

 

Moira puts a reassuring hand on his arm. Oliver knows she's just trying to help. He doesn't want to calm down. He knows his parents would do anything to spare Felicity having to deal with her Dad. 

 

Oliver sighs, "I will tell her when she gets home. She may quit...and if she doesn't...I rescind my resignation. I won't leave her alone with him." 

 

Both of his parents are proud of him. Moira breaks the silence, "She won't let you do that Oliver. She loves you as much as you love her. She wants you to chase your dreams." 

 

Oliver grumbles, "Well, for once she won't get a say in it. I rescind it now." He would willingly give up anything to make her happy. 

 

Oliver watches as his parents share a look. His Dad must lose the fight, "Son, while we are proud of you and your commitment to your wife...I will not allow you to come back to QC. Today is your last day. Felicity will understand." 

 

Oliver wants to argue. He needs to fight someone about something. He slumps in his chair. Fighting with his parents won't solve anything. "Can we play on his supposed love for his daughter? Ask him to do this for her?" 

 

Walter speaks up, "I tried. He wants to get to know her."  Walter looks down at the table. Oliver knows he feels awful about all of this, "He feels this is his only chance. He also researched and knows her contract is almost as good as his at keeping her tied to the company...and there is her love for all of you."

 

Oliver stands up so fast his chair spins to the other side of the room, "He doesn't love her. If he loved her he wouldn't do this to her. He would accept her wishes..." Oliver runs a hand through his hair. Damnit. He should be able to protect her from this. 

 

He feels his Mom’s arm hug his waist, "We will all be here for her. And if she wants to leave the company we will support that, too." 

 

He looks helplessly at first his Mom and then his Dad, "I need to get out of here. I--I need...." 

 

Robert moves to the door, "Digg!" 

 

John Diggle comes into the room and takes one look at him, "Let's go." 

 

Oliver knows that Digg understands. Oliver needs to get rid of some of this tension he's holding before he loses it. Digg will force him to focus, train with him and they will keep going until Oliver finally calms down.

 

Four hours later, Oliver stumbles into their room. He's exhausted. He dials Felicity's phone and it goes straight to voicemail. He hops in the shower. After he exits the shower he dries off and pulls on a pair of sweatpants. He walks into their room and eyes their bed. He can't sleep there without her.

 

He walks to the couch. He grabs the remote off the table and turns the tv on. He sees a photo of Felicity and Bruce Wayne at a restaurant. Oliver is immediately hit with a wave jealousy. Then one of longing and loneliness. His Soul misses her. He trusts her completely. He falls asleep with thoughts of being with her tomorrow night. 

 

 

============================================

Felicity walks into their room and finds Oliver on the couch asleep. She didn't wait for the jet. She took the first flight home. She wanted to be with him.  She smiles at him. He's very handsome. She can't deny that and when he sleeps he seems so young and innocent. She almost snorts at that. She is about to wake him up when she looks at the bed. Did he move to the couch later? 

 

"Felicity...you home? Or am I dreaming?" 

 

She smiles until someone clears her throat. She looks back down at Oliver, "Dream? Nightmare?" 

 

Oliver looks cutely confused. He sits up and the covers drop to reveal his naked chest and sweatpants. Oliver never puts on pants after sex. She blushes. Before she can say anything Laurel does. 

 

"Ollie, I hope it's okay I grabbed your shirt?" 

 

Felicity looks at Laurel's perfectly tousled hair and her makeup in place and knows this is a set up. More than that, she feels it. She could feel Oliver miss her last night. She could feel him...she let that feeling in. Had he betrayed them, she would have known.

 

He looks Felicity in the eye, pleading with her. They've worked so hard to get here and Laurel could snatch it all away from them and he knows this. Felicity watches as Oliver moves to Laurel. Oliver is breathing through his nose like a bull about to charge. His eyes are full of hate. She’s never seen him like this before.

 

"I'm going to kill you this ends now!" 

 

Felicity grabs his arm, "Oliver. _ NO _ ! Stop!" Felicity screams

 

It's not that she doesn't want Laurel out of their lives, she doesn't want Oliver to go to prison or worse. " _ Please, stop, Oliver _ ." 

 

The door bursts open. Robert runs for Oliver, "Son! Stop!" Moira and Thea come to Felicity's side. Felicity is so thankful they heard them in this huge house and that she was able to keep Oliver from hurting Laurel.

 

Oliver is breathing heavily listening to his Dad whisper something to him. Felicity watches as Robert calms his son. Moira has tears in her eyes while Thea is hugging Felicity. 

 

"Could everyone please leave?" Felicity asks the room. She sees Laurel grin at Oliver, "Except for Laurel." The smile falls. Oliver walks over and grabs Felicity's elbow and pulls her over to a quiet corner. Moira and Thea move to Robert's side. 

 

"Felicity." He whispers desperation in his voice. "I can explain. I swear nothing happened." He pleads with her. 

 

She reaches up and touches his chest. "Oliver. Trust me. Okay?" 

 

He looks at her searching her face for reassurance. She smiles at him. It isn't her happiest smile but she hopes it's enough. He stares at her for another minute. Then he leans in and kisses her forehead. "Always." 

 

He walks to his parents and sister and motions for them to exit his room first. He looks back at Felicity. She smiles at him. He returns her smile. "Please, shut the door." He nods and does as she asked.

 

She walks over to the bed where Laurel is sitting. She looks down at her. "I won't apologize for what happened between me and Ollie. We love each other." 

 

Felicity can't believe she is doing this. That's not true, she  _ can  _ believe it. Laurel Lance is the reason they were pushed to get married. She is the reason her family is upset. She is the reason she couldn't get married in her Mom's dress. She can't let that stand. She also is smart enough to admit that she has feelings for Oliver and Laurel is stepping on her toes by being here. Felicity isn't sure how deep her feelings for Oliver are, but she will be damned if she lets Laurel take that from them.

 

"I know nothing happened Laurel. I  _ KNOW _ it." 

 

Laurel laughs and plays with the buttons on Oliver's shirt. "You think you know...but there is a tiny part of you that knows he always,  _ ALWAYS _ comes back to me." She smiles up at Felicity. 

 

"What I know is that last night he slept on the couch. I also know he is worried about me not you. I know you are desperate and will do anything to come between us." 

 

"He always comes back to me..." Laurel reiterates. 

 

Felicity folds her arms, "Why does he leave? If he loves you so much, if you are meant to be no matter what, why does he always leave you? Why didn't he take you with him when he left with Sara? Why did he choose to marry me?" Felicity drops her arms, "That's not love Laurel. He doesn't love you. He pities you." 

 

"You're wrong!" Laurel screams at her, "I am Ollie's true love and he's mine. Forever!"

 

Felicity throws her arms up in the air, "I give up on you..."

 

She walks to the intercom on the wall. "Mr. Diggle, could you please send someone up here to escort Miss Lance to the gates and please let the security and staff know she is no longer welcomed in  _ OUR _ home." 

 

She hears Digg's smile, she knows she did. "Of course, Mrs. Queen." Felicity smiles. Digg never calls her Mrs. Queen. He did it to show Laurel who Felicity is and she loves him for having her back. 

 

She hits a different button for housekeeping, "Raisa, It's Felicity...could you please have some of the men come up and remove the bed from  _ OUR _ room and burn it or donate it. I will place an order for a new bed myself."

 

"Yes, Mrs. Queen." She smiles into the intercom. Raisa has her back, too. She is starting to care a lot about these people. 

 

Felicity schools her features and turns on her heel to face Laurel. She finds Laurel staring open mouthed at her. "Laurel, you can keep the shirt. Oliver will never wear it again. Please consider it your going away present." She watches as Laurel scurries back to the bathroom. When she exits the bathroom Felicity doesn't see Oliver's shirt but she knows Laurel has it in her bag. 

 

There is a knock on the door. Felicity opens it to see Rob standing there. "I'm here for Miss Lance." Felicity opens the door further. Rob walks in and Laurel dodges his reach for her. She starts walking towards the door. 

 

"Laurel?" 

 

Laurel turns and looks at her. 

 

"How do you keep getting in?" Felicity doesn't expect an answer. She's surprised when Laurel smiles. 

 

"Ollie and Tommy had a secret tunnel. Ollie told me about it."

 

"There is nothing and no one left for you here." She sees the anger flash in Laurel's eyes. She knows it's not over. Laurel is crazy. 

 

After they leave, she walks into her bathroom and takes a shower. When she comes out, she puts on her yoga pants and a tank top. She sees Laurel left her bra on the counter. She scoops it up. She makes her way to the kitchen. She finds her family sitting around the table in the kitchen. 

 

"Felicity!" Moira cries. They all look relieved. Oliver doesn't look up at her. She walks and gets a coffee mug and makes herself a cup. After a couple of sips, she walks to a drawer and pulls out a brown paper sack. She unfolds it and puts Laurel's bra in it. She writes a small note:  _ You left something behind. Let's make this a clean break. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver J. Queen _

 

"Digg, we will need to make a stop this morning." She says as he enters the kitchen. 

 

"Okay." He looks at the bag and note. He laughs. When he looks at her, she shrugs. 

 

"Miss Felicity, these men are here for the work you requested." Raisa announces. Felicity hears a collective gasp from the room.

 

"Thank you. Do you need me to show you the way?"  She asks the four big men. She has no idea what they normally do here. She's never seen them before. 

 

"No, Ma'am, we know where the younger Mr. Queen's room is..." She smiles at them and they leave the room. 

 

Moira stands up and walks over to Felicity, "Are you leaving us?" 

 

Felicity hugs her. She can't talk about this. She hugs her and says, "No."  She feels Moira relax. 

 

"I need to get ready for the office." She tops off her coffee and heads out. She feels more than hears Oliver on her heels. When they enter the room, she pauses.

 

He looks so confused. It's adorable. "Oliver?" He turns to her, "It's our bed. I don't want anyone else to share it with us or with one of us or to even use it at all." 

 

He looks relieved. "You're not leaving me?" 

 

"No. I told her she has nothing left here." 

 

Oliver is doing that adorable thing again where he seems lost and confused. "You're not mad at me?" 

 

She sighs, "I'm not mad. She's obsessed with you. That isn't your fault. Should you have written her off long ago? Yes. " She grabs his hand, "You have a good heart and a major guilt complex. So, no, I'm not mad." She smiles up at him, "Oh, and you are definitely sealing that tunnel you and Tommy use...it's how she keeps getting in here."

 

"I didn't have sex with her." Oliver confesses. "She must have snuck in after I fell asleep on the couch." 

 

"I know." 

 

"You know?" He looks genuinely relieved.

 

"Yes. I would have felt it.....I feel you..sometimes. Last night you were lonely. I doubt if you were having sex you would have felt lonely and I would have been in pain--I think." 

 

He pulls her close and kisses her. He pulls back but not very far, "No one has ever trusted me."

 

"Oliver, even without the Compass--I would trust you." 

 

He smiles and it's a smile she's only ever seen directed at her, "We are doing this together. We promised to not hurt each other and I won't hurt you Felicity, not on purpose." 

 

"I know...I won't hurt you, either." She kisses the tip of his nose.

 

"You feel me?" 

 

Felicity blushes, "Yeah...a couple of times..." 

 

He smiles at her and it's the smile he saves for her, "Good. I feel you sometimes, too..." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> If the next chapter makes it past the Beta...it will be shorter and you will need tissues...sorry.


	24. Wait...what?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much for your support and love for this story! It means so much to me that the crazy world I created hasn't been rejected. Second, the next few chapters will be shorter. I am very sorry about this...third, I have a pretty bad car accident last friday and dealing with the fallout from that is taking a lot of my time. (yes, this year has really sucked for me...like really..." fourth, I will finish this story and with the help of twitter friends and a badass Beta I won't cut it short or cut any corners..Again, I'm sorry for the shorter chapters and my lack of returning comments. I hope to work on them this weekend.

Oliver and Felicity are in the car on their way to work when Oliver knows he has to tell her. "Felicity?"

 

She looks up from the tablet she was reading. He loves those curious eyes of hers. 

 

"We had a meeting...there is nothing we can do to make your...to make Noah leave but pull the Null card." He waits to see anger. 

 

She sighs, "I know. I read his contract."

 

Oliver is relieved then terrified, "Are you-- are you leaving the company?" Which would mean she's leaving  _ him _ . The premise of their arrangement is her getting the company. 

 

She reaches out and takes his hand, "I thought about it. I really felt I had to do it....then I realized I won't let him take this away from me. For the first time in a long time, I fit in. I have friends and family...and you." She smiles shyly at him. 

 

Oliver feels his heart swell. "You could leave." He can't believe he's saying this, "Until his contract is over."

 

She shakes her head, "No. I'm not letting him have any control over me. Not again." She pauses, "Unless...are you wanting out of our arrangement?"

 

Oliver frantically shakes his head, "No! Never. I just don't want you have to deal with him alone since I've resigned..."

 

"Oliver...why didn't you say something? You don't even need to go in!" 

 

He chuckles, "I want to go in. I want to be with you.." 

 

Oliver watches her blush travel down her neck. He has to bite back a growl. He hasn't been with her in so long. It feels like an eternity. 

 

"I won't be alone. I have Moira and Robert. My team will back me up and I can take care of myself. I handled Bruce Wayne, didn't I?" 

 

"What do you mean you  _ handled Wayne _ ?" 

 

Felicity gulps. Oliver knows he isn't going to like her answer. He can feel her trepidation in telling him. 

 

"First, I need you to know I didn't even need to think about it. I really didn't. Not really."

 

Oliver nods. He can feel his anger bubbling to the surface. He isn't mad at her. He's worried he might lose her, but he blames all of this on Wayne.

 

"He offered me a chance to have a life in Gotham. He offered to help me buy a place within Society." 

 

"By his side?"

 

She shrugs, "Probably...but I don't want to be with him. I want to be here....with you." Felicity leans in and covers his lips with hers. Oliver kisses her back. When she pulls away, Oliver can’t help but feel like he dodged a bullet. His biggest fear is losing her. She now has an out. Even if she turned Wayne down this time, she could call him, and Oliver knows Wayne would be there waiting. She may sense his fear because she turns to him and kisses him again. 

 

“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. Wayne is nothing more than a business partner.” She smiles at Oliver and kisses him again. He pulls her closer to him. He needs the reassurance of feeling her close right now. 

 

They walk to her office. Oliver technically doesn't really have an office anymore. 

 

"I need to go speak to Noah." Felicity tells him. 

 

"I will go with you." Oliver tries to word it as a request and he fails. 

 

She stops walking and he follows her lead. He watches her look around to make sure no one can hear them. She rolls her eyes when almost all eyes are on them. Oliver grabs her elbow and pulls her into the Men's room. One man is in there and quickly leaves. 

 

Felicity looks around, "Haven't been in one of these since college..." 

 

He quirks an eyebrow in question. She laughs. 

 

"Drunken bathroom hook up..." She shrugs. 

 

Oliver decides to erase that from his memory. He hates thinking of her with other men. He knows it's wrong and that after everything, he is the last person who has a right to be upset...yet it upsets him. He shakes his head to dislodge the thoughts of murder. 

 

"I don't think you should deal with him alone." 

 

She smiles at him as she rubs his cheek. He leans into her touch. "Oliver...I need to set boundaries and he needs to know he can't break me. That I won't leave because of him. I'm stronger than that...I need him to see I am stronger in spite of him." 

 

He closes his eyes. Oliver hates it, but he does understand it. He doesn't like it at all. He is trying to think of a new argument. 

 

"Oliver..." 

 

He opens his eyes and  looks at her. 

 

"I won't be alone. Even if I'm in the room with him alone..I  _ KNOW _ you're there with me. I know if I call you that you will back me up and---" Her voice cracks, " and that means so much to me." She has tears in her eyes. 

 

He can't help it. He kisses her. She trusts him...she knows he will always be there for her. This is more than he ever expected when he fell in love with her. It's more than he deserves. 

 

"Okay...I'll wait in your office." 

 

She smiles up at him and it's like the sun is shining only on him. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

Oliver watches her walk away. He can't keep the worry at bay, but he can take solace in the fact she knows she can count on him. That she trusts him. Knowing all of this makes him happier than he can ever remember being.

 

=======================

 

Felicity is on her way out when she spies Caitlin standing off by herself. She pulls Caitlin with her to a far off corner in the hallway outside the lab. 

 

"What's wrong?" She looks around to make sure no one can hear them. Caitlin shakes her head. 

 

"Nothing..." 

 

Felicity looks at her, "I know it's not nothing..what's wrong?"

 

Caitlin starts to cry, "The adoptive parents changed their mind when they found out Ronnie has always been a Null. They're too scared he won't have a Compass...no one wants him..." 

 

Felicity hugs her subordinate and friend. She allows Caitlin to cry on her shoulder for several minutes, "Look at me." Caitlin does as Felicity tells her, "I will think of something. There are people out there who want a baby and won't care about his status. We will find them. I will go to the dark web if I have to..." 

 

Caitlin smiles, "Really? You'd do that for me?" 

 

Felicity nods, "Yes, I will do that for all three of you...if you're still sure you don't want to try and keep him." 

 

Caitlin quickly shakes her head, "I'm a divorcee kicked out of Society because my husband and Soulmate is a criminal. Ronnie, while an amazing man, he's without the Compass...we can't give this little guy what he deserves. If Society finds out, they will kill us and we don't know what they will do with the baby. He's safer this way..." 

 

Felicity understands, "Okay. Then we find him a home full of love that is going to be so lucky to have him." She hugs Caitlin quickly. "I need to go deal with a problem."

 

Felicity takes the elevator down a few floors to where Noah's office is. She ponders,  _ does she call him "Daddy"?  _ As she did as a child, or Noah...The elevator dings and she exits. She knows he's sharing an office with someone else. 

 

She reaches the door. She looks in and only Noah is there. Good. She taps lightly on the door frame. He looks up at her and smiles. It feels like she's been punched. That smile...his eyes shining is exactly how he would look at her each morning over breakfast as they discussed computers. The look he'd give her each night when he came home and would tuck her in bed. 

 

 

She swallows the pain, squares her shoulders, and enters the office. "I've come to inform you that I will be staying on and I will be your supervisor." 

 

He has the nerve to look relieved. She takes a deep breath, "I won't give you any special treatment and I will do my best to not hold anything personal against you. I am going to ask Mr. Steel to be present at all our meetings, reviews and conferences to protect myself from any lawsuits." 

 

His smile finally drops, "My little Rebel, always trying to be fair..." 

 

Her skins crawls, "I am  _ NOT _ your anything. Do you understand? I am  _ Felicity Queen _ , your boss." 

 

He nods, "I noticed you dropped Kuttler and were a Smoak..." 

 

Obviously, he is not getting it. Felicity is never one to pull her punches, "Society took Kuttler away from Mom. I wasn't about to leave her alone in the disgrace you brought to her. I have more loyalty than that." She doesn't break eye contact as she speaks or when she's done. She sees it was a direct hit. Good. He destroyed their lives. "If that's all, Mr. Kuttler?" 

 

His eyes drop, "Mrs. Queen...I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed my freedom. I thought maybe now you'd be old enough to understand. You were always more like me than her." 

 

Felicity bristles, " _ HER? _ " She steps closer, " _ HER? _ Do you mean my  _ Mother _ who did nothing but love and support you? The woman you left abandoned?" She moves right into his personal space, "Do you have  _ ANY  _ idea what she went through? She was nothing anymore.  _ NOTHING _ . We had nothing..." Felicity raises her hand wanting to hit him. She steps back. She barely whispers, "I was nothing..."

 

She takes a moment to calm herself to get her feelings under control, "We will never discuss anything personal again." 

 

She doesn't wait for his reply. She heads out the door. She makes her way to her office. When she gets there her staff ignores her. She looks to her office and she can't see in. Oliver has made sure she has privacy. She practically sprints to her office. Oliver is there with his arms wide open...she falls into them and cries. Oliver rocks her. She tells him everything that happened. For once, she shares her burden. 

 

When she tells him that she was nothing, he pulls back only enough to look into her eyes, " _ YOU _ are not nothing. You have never been nothing..." He searches her face. She waits for him to gather his words, "You are everything.... _ everything _ to me." 

 

Felicity feels another huge part of her heart melt. She wraps her arms around him tightly. She takes a deep breath and for the first time in a long time, she feels wanted.

 

===========================================

 

Oliver isn't sure when he became that guy...you know, the one who wants to be around his wife all the time. Yet, here  he is. He's been a former QC employee for a week now. Every day when he goes into his home office he misses Felicity and decidedly brings his laptop and papers to her office. 

 

Today when he arrived, he found she'd had a desk put in her office for him. When he saw it and looked to her, she just shrugged. He went over to the desk to make it his own. When she has big meetings in her office, he goes for coffee or finds Digg who is now head of security for QC along with maintaining family security. Oliver knows if he needs Digg he's there for him. He also feels better knowing Digg will be here for Felicity when Oliver has to leave town.

 

Oliver has three cities that he can set up in -- Central City, Ivy Town or Coast City. He prefers Central City...then maybe in a year, a fun beach place in Coast City and one day...a restaurant in Ivy Town, then here....that is his dream. His own restaurant where he can be the head chef and still go home to his wife. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He lifts his head from all the papers he's organizing. "Yeah?" 

 

She laughs, "It's lunch time.." 

 

Oliver looks up at the clock and he's been working four hours straight. Oliver never could do that when he worked for his parents. He blushes, "I lost track of time." 

 

She gets up from her desk, walks to him as he slides his chair back she sits in his lap. Her arms loop around him, "Do you know how sexy you are when you're all into your work? The passion in your voice?" She nibbles on his ear. 

 

He would have done this a lot sooner if he knew it turned her on, "I didn't know this would make you want me..."

 

She puts her forehead against his, "Seeing you follow your passion is amazing to get to witness. I am so proud of you." 

 

Oliver kisses her, "Will you still be proud when I tell you I need to go out of town?" 

 

She nods, "Yes. I will miss you. I really will, but I want you to chase your dreams and make this happen. You deserve it." 

 

He looks up at her and again wonders how he ever thought he could live without her. He snuggles into her chest. How he ever thought she was his cross to bear.  _ Why did he let himself miss so much? _ He was an idiot, that's why. 

 

She leans down to kiss him when there is a knock on her door. She sighs, "Come in." 

 

When she starts to move from his lap he holds her still. She laughs. When they hear a throat clear they jump  from the seat and apart like two kids caught making out. 

 

"Commissioner." Felicity says. Oliver grabs her hand and pulls her behind him. 

 

Oliver isn't as nice as his wife, "What do you want?" 

 

The commissioner glares at him. At least he isn't looking at Felicity. "Pretty cocky there, kid." 

 

Oliver growls lowly. Felicity squeezes his hand. He looks at her and smiles before turning back to Lance, "You and your daughter tried to have my wife sold. I don't see any reason to be cordial." Oliver steps closer, but not out of Felicity's reach, "And it's not cocky if you can back it up...trust me, I can." 

 

Oliver watches as Lance actually pales. Good. "She told me you wanted the girl gone." 

 

Felicity snorts, "She has a name! It's Felicity Queen. Your daughter had no right to have anything to do with our marriage. You are Commissioner of the Scope,  _ NOT _ of your daughter’s flights of fancy...not of her fantasies. Your moral and ethical duty is to us...she isn’t on the Scope.”

 

Lance bows his head, "I'm sorry...she's my little girl and I want her happy." 

 

Oliver wants to say more, but he doesn't want to upset Felicity. She surprises him by speaking, "She's not a child. She's an adult. As someone who has been to law school, you'd think she would understand the laws." 

 

Lance somehow bows his head further. Oliver watches him take a deep breath. When he looks up at them again he is in Commissioner Mode. "I am here to discuss your lack of pregnancy, Miss Smoak." 

 

Oliver roars, "It's Mrs Queen." 

 

Lance nods, "Mrs. Queen...the Society is requesting you visit the clinic for a few tests. We need to make sure you can do your part to continue our Society." 

 

Oliver feels Felicity stiffen next to him. He looks at her and she nods, "When?" 

 

"Next week." 

 

"No." Oliver announces, "I have a business trip and can't escort her." 

 

"Queen, you don't need to be there. Most men rather not be there." 

 

Oliver smirks, "I'm not most men. I will be there. It is my right and I am not sending her in there alone." 

 

Oliver could be wrong, but it looks like he shocked Lance and perhaps impressed him. Lance nods, "Tomorrow then?" 

 

Oliver looks to Felicity who looks like she might be in shock. "Yes. We will be there. You can go.." 

 

When Lance has left Oliver wraps her in his arms. "It's okay." Oliver kisses her head, "I won't let anything happen." 

 

 

Felicity looks up at him, "Society could take me away. They could decide I'm broken....they can do whatever they want."

 

He shakes his head, "No. No one will ever take you away from me. Never." Oliver holds her tight and she holds him just as tight.

 

“Oliver, I’ve seen it before...the whole point of everything is to keep the Soulmate bonds going. They took Roy from his home because of a Compass. If I can’t add to Society, to them, I have  _ NO  _ purpose. No reason to be allowed to be with you. It’s in our vows to keep adding to Society.” 

 

“We will run if we have to...I won’t let them take you away from me.” Oliver worries he’s said too much. This is no longer about their arrangement for him. It’s about her. Everything is about her. 

 

 

 

"Let's go home..." She nods so he leads her to the elevator. No one needs to know what's going on. He calls down for Rob to bring the car around. 

 

They will stay locked in their room all night. They need this time together.

 

=================================

Felicity wakes up the morning of her appointment with a sense of dread in her belly. She starts to trace Oliver's abs. She slept wrapped in his arms all night. He never left her side. He even had Roy go get them Big Belly Burger. He watched her tv shows with her. He made her forget for short periods of time. 

 

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna to have to tickle you.." Oliver's sleepy voice warns her. They both know they can't have sex or shouldn't. 

 

"We need to get ready." She says to the room as she sits up. She can't look at him. 

 

Oliver sits behind her, "Hey..." She looks at him, "We can do this. We are married. We can fight anything they throw at us." 

 

Felicity nods. Oliver lifts her up and sits her on his lap, "Look at me, please?" 

 

She does as he asks. He smiles at her, "What is going on in this magnificent brain of yours?" 

 

She watches him for a moment. Does she tell him the truth? She decides she might as well, "Why are you so willing to stay with me? We aren't a love match....I mean sure the sex is amazing, at least for me...but why?" 

 

Oliver is clearly shocked. She watches as he looks away, "We have a deal. That's why." 

 

Felicity realizes he's lying to her. He hasn't lied to her in so long. She sees it on his face.  Why is he choosing  _ NOW _ to lie to her?  _ Why would he do this to her?  _

 

She stares at him she shouldn’t be disappointed, right? But she is, "I know you're lying. I don't know why, but you should know that I know." She gets up to shower and dress for the appointment. 

 

Without hesitation, Oliver pulls her back into his lap. He looks her in the eyes as he cradles her face in his right hand,  "You're right. I am lying to you. I'm scared the truth will cause you to walk away from me." 

 

She can't imagine what he could say, "I am not leaving, Oliver." She reassures him. How could he think that she would leave after everything? She turned down Bruce for him, for this...for them. Which now that she thinks about it,  is a big deal

 

Oliver looks into her eyes, his eyes are soft and full of-- _ nope _ ,  _ not going there _ . "Felicity...the reason I stay is because I love you. I am  _ IN _ love with you.." 

 

Felicity gasps...did he just...what?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs and hides* Sorry.....


	25. What comes after I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity reacts to Oliver's declaration. They visit the clinic and have some eye opening experiences.

 

He  _ LOVES  _ her...

 

She gets up and paces the space in front of the bed. She's mumbling to herself and Oliver is getting more and more nervous.  

 

"You don't have to say it back...it's fine..."

 

Felicity stops and looks at Oliver. He starts to squirm under her gaze. "You  _ THINK _ you're  _ IN _ love with me."

 

Oliver stands and walks towards her, "No. I  _ KNOW _ I am in love with you." 

 

She looks at him like he just told her the moon was made of cheese. She's looking at him like he's crazy. "Felicity..." He puts his hands on her shoulders, "I love you." 

 

She starts to hyperventilate. She bends over and catches her breath. She stands back up and eyes him carefully. She bites her lip, "I have a question." 

 

He smiles at her, "Wouldn't be you if you didn't." 

 

She swallows, "I-- I..." She stops and starts several times, "Oliver, do you know what love is? I don't mean that to sound rude...it's just you've come to this conclusion in  a few months after hating me for years.  _ YEARS _ , Oliver. You hated me..." 

 

His face falls. He thought of many reactions but never this one. He knew his past would haunt them. "I know that the best part of my life is you. The way you make me feel, the way...everything in my life makes sense now. Even the worst things aren't so bad because I have you. My whole reason for being is to be with you. And I don't mean that in some weird psycho way...I mean that I want to live every day with you and be with you. I want a family with you. I want to grow old with....for years, I chased a high that you give me just by existing." He pauses and runs a hand through his hair, "I know that sounds so selfish...but I also know that I would do anything for you. To make you happy." 

 

She looks at him and has tears in her eyes, "Oh, Oliver…," she whispers. 

 

"I know you're not there yet, and really, you shouldn't be...you may never get there...I hurt you for years. And now I love you...that might seem bipolar to you, but I do. I am in love with you. That's never going to change." 

 

Felicity looks so confused. His beautiful brilliant wife is totally confused by his declaration. "I'm not lying to you. I promised you that...so, that is why I stay. That is why no matter what the doctors say...I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

 

Oliver is waiting for something, anything from her. He can tell she doesn't know what to do. He watches her as she digests all of it. He steps back to give her space. He knows her, so he knows her mind is working at a stunning speed. She turns her back to him. He tries not to take it personally. He waits, looking down at the floor hoping beyond hope that he didn't destroy everything. 

 

She turns, "You're my best friend... I don't trust people very often, but I trust you...I don't know why, but I do.  I don't let people in, but I've let you in..." She stops and looks away from him. When her eyes lock with his again, he sees tears, "I don't want to lose you..." 

 

"You won't." He tells her breathlessly. 

 

She starts to really cry which is the last thing he wanted, "I think...someday...I care so much, Oliver, I do..." 

 

He walks to her quickly and takes her in his arms, "Shh...it's okay, baby. You don't have to love me...not now, not ever." He kisses her head, "Loving you just is..."

 

He can feel her thinking. He can feel her emotionally pulling away. "Okay...I believe that you love me." She nods, "I need to get ready..." She rises on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

 

Oliver watches her walk away. He destroyed everything. He feels it.

 

================================

Felicity hurriedly makes her way to the bathroom. She shuts the door and leans back against it. She slides down the door and cries. For years, all she wanted was his love. Even after the betrayal of his first time, there was a part of her that understood he was older and hormones...and she wanted his love. Now, he says he loves her, but....how can he love her? They hardly know each other.

 

Felicity gets up and turns on the shower. She undresses, enters the shower as the tears come full force. This is all she wanted and she trusts Oliver...she just doesn't trust that this is him and not the bond...that he is choosing to love her.. 

 

She steps out of the shower to see she didn't bring any clothes in with her. She wraps a towel around herself. She steadies herself and walks out. Oliver is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. 

 

She walks over to him. She sits down on the floor between his legs, "I'm sorry...you took me by surprise. I never expected you to fall in love with me." 

 

She rises to her knees and kisses him. She puts all her feelings into that kiss. She isn't even sure what all she is feeling, not anymore. 

=======================================

Oliver is still in shock over the conversation with Felicity He actually admitted his feelings to her and she didn’t run. At least, not yet. . They ride in silence to the Health Offices. He is driving them. They decided last night to go by themselves. He holds her hand when he isn't having to shift gears as he weaves his way through traffic. 

 

When they arrive, he parks the car and makes his way to her side of it. He opens the door and helps her out. He pulls her into his side, "It'll all be okay." He kisses her head. 

 

They make their way to the office and check in. This time the office isn't as shocking to his system. They move to the waiting room. He takes her hand in his. Her hands are like ice. He looks her over and he can tell she's upset. He lifts their joined hands and kisses hers. She smiles at him. A bit of the stress seems to fade away. 

 

Oliver watches as another couple comes in. They seem angry and terrified. Oliver looks away. The entire mood of the small waiting area changed. He is looking up at the lights wishing this was over when Felicity speaks. 

 

"Oh for fuck’s sake..." She whispers. 

 

Oliver turns his head to her. He sees she's looking towards the elevators and that's when he sees it. Ray Palmer is heading to the reception desk with Laurel Lance.  _ Fuck. _ He watches Ray stride up to the desk with their papers. They must be filing their declaration papers today. 

 

Laurel is standing behind Ray with her arms folded and a pout on her lips. Oliver almost feels sorry for Ray. Laurel suddenly looks their way. She smiles and comes over, "I knew you'd come for me." 

 

He doesn't stand up. He stays seated, "I'm here with my wife." He looks away. 

 

Laurel speaks to Felicity, "Why are you here?" 

 

Oliver's head whips around to Felicity. Oliver is about to speak when Felicity beats him to it, "That's none of your business." 

 

Felicity leans her head over on his shoulder. He smiles at her. He hears Ray call Laurel over to him. Oliver doesn't mean to overhear but he does, "They'll be here in a minute to take us back to our own doctors." 

 

Oliver hears them take seats. They are whispering to each other and it sounds like it might be a fight. He wouldn't be surprised, Laurel does love to fight. When they are quiet all you can hear is the ticking of the clock. 

 

The elevator bell dings and the couple sitting across from Oliver and Felicity both look scared. It's Officers from the Office of the Commissioner....Society Police. Oliver gulps as his hands start to sweat. Felicity starts to rub his bicep as Oliver watches the officers approach the couple. They call out some names which must be theirs. Oliver doesn't take them in enough to really hear them. 

 

When the young man stands, the police shove him onto the ground. The woman is dragged down the hallway screaming for her mate. Oliver and Felicity watch in horror as the man starts to scream uncontrollably. No one is holding him or hurting him. Oliver realizes what is happening. He's seen it once and only once. 

 

Felicity looks over to him. He slightly shakes his head. They shouldn't speak right now. After several minutes the man is let up and led away. "You are now a Null. You will be taken out of the city and left....you will probably die an awful death. If the Nulls of the outskirts don't take you prisoner...." 

 

The elevator opens and they all enter and leave. The waiting room is quiet for several minutes before the young woman appears holding her wrist. The orderlies stand there holding her up. She's clearly been placed on pain medication. 

 

This time when the elevator doors open, Oliver recognizes Slade Wilson as he steps off the elevator. "Is this the one to be re-educated?" 

 

Slade looks the woman over as he licks his lips. Oliver feels Felicity shudder next to him. Oliver's mouth has gone dry and fear is rising in him. 

 

"Yes, Mr. Wilson. She's been punished by being the one to lose the Compass. The pain she make her complaint for a while for you. Her parents bought her a chance at rehabilitation....her Soulmate was banished for what they did." 

 

Slade laughs and it's not a pleasant thing to hear, "Good to know...do they care what condition she returns to them in?" 

 

The orderlies look at one another, "They didn't pay that much… They’d like to be able to buy her a place back in Society after...if they can?" 

 

Slade's smile makes Oliver's heart almost stop. He sneers at the young girl. He will torture her tonight. He will break her within hours, then be angry she was so easy to break which will make it worse. 

 

Slade looks around and sees them. Oliver stands. Felicity follows. He tries to keep her behind him. "Mr. and Mrs. Queen..." Slade say to them before calling over his shoulder, "Am I here for either of these?" The joy in his eyes scares Oliver to his core. 

 

"No. Just this one. They're here for a check up." 

 

Slade looks at Oliver, then to Felicity, "Damn...next time..." 

 

Slade walks back to the young woman and throws her over his shoulder. He gets on the elevator and leaves with his latest victim. All he or Felicity can do is watch helplessly. He feels Felicity is overwhelmed with compassion for them. Oliver tries to send her calming vibes. 

 

"What idiots." Laurel chirps. Yes, chirps, like a bird. A stupid bird...

 

Ray hushes her, "Shut up. They were desperate. Sometimes people do desperate things. They seemed to really love each other."

 

Laurel turns to Ray, "That makes it worse. Make as many babies as they want and let them shower you with everything Society offers." 

 

Ray shakes his head at her, "There are more important things than money and accumulating things, Laurel." 

 

Laurel looks shocked. Oliver is not shocked by this. "Ray...sure, I love someone else, too, you know..." She looks at Oliver who quickly looks away, "but I am going to do my duty with you. Unlike some, I bet we will be pregnant right away. The perfect Society couple." 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes. He knows she's trying to get at Felicity who is clearly beyond caring what Laurel Lance says or does.

 

Felicity looks Laurel dead in the eyes, "That might be true, but will it be Ray's baby?" She shrugs, "Not that I care what you do...I know it won't be my husband's child, so good luck with that." Felicity smiles and if a smile can be sarcastic, this one is and he can't help but smile. 

 

"Mrs. Queen?" 

 

They both look over at the nurse. "Follow me. You may wait here, Mr. Queen." 

 

Oliver grunts, "No. I will be with my Soulmate." 

 

============================================

 

They follow the nurse to an exam room. She’s telling Felicity about the gown and that she can leave her socks on. Felicity knows the drill. "Any questions?"

 

Felicity can feel Oliver pleading with her not to do it, "Why were they taken away?"

 

The nurse's face goes from friendly to cold quickly. She looks at Felicity then down at her chart. She must see something that helps her decide to talk to Felicity, "They were caught trying to prevent conception. She had stolen a dose of the shot and condoms were found in their home. They were selfish and went against Society..." 

 

Felicity can't help when her bottom lip starts to tremble. "Maybe they just weren't lucky yet..." 

 

The nurse is obviously angry Felicity would suggest this, "They had one child. A boy. They were told to have a second one. They decided they weren't ready, so they chose deception and to go against Society." The nurse smiles, "They won't be doing that again.." 

 

Felicity feels the tears welling up, "The child?" 

 

"He will be given to another family. A deserving family." 

 

Felicity can't imagine losing a child this way. It would kill her. "Will the mother get the child back after she is rehabilitated?" 

 

The nurse snorts, "No. The child is no longer theirs. Its father will be killed in the Outskirts. The mother will be given to someone who lost a Soulmate or made into a breeder. Probably the latter. 

 

Felicity hears Oliver gasp, "What is a breeder?" 

 

The nurse looks him up or down, "You'd make a prime stud..." She shakes her head when her eyes land on Felicity, "A breeder is inseminated by a couple who pay for her to have their child. When a proper rule abiding couple can’t have a child, but still are loyal to Society they may pay Society for a breeder or stud if it’s the male problem."  She will be housed in the breeding center." She looks around the room like she forgot something, "before you ask, since someone didn't study their history and future courses, a stud is someone who gives us sperm by whatever means the doctors choose." 

 

“I’m not sure you two would be allowed a breeder or a stud.” She smiles at Oliver, “Though I doubt a stud is the problem.” With that she leaves the room. 

 

Oliver falls onto the chair, "My god, what kind of sick place do we live in? We are people...not animals..." 

 

Felicity is taking her clothes off when she hears Oliver let out an almost inhuman sound. She turns.  _ Shit _ . She forgot to reapply her dermis. Oliver turns her back to him again. His hand runs over her bullet wound and then down her back to the lashes, "You.....you have my scars..." 

 

Felicity turns and pushes herself into his chest, "They didn't tell you?" She can't look at him. She feels his tears land in her hair. 

 

"They told me a stab wound and a bullet wound was all he knew....why didn’t you tell me?" His voice is hoarse with emotion. 

 

She shrugs, "You've had worse...I'm okay...why dredge up the past when things are going so well?" 

 

Oliver pulls back from her. He cradles her face in his hands, "My amazing, beautiful, strong wife...I don't deserve you." He kisses each of her cheeks. He steps back and allows her to change into the backless paper gown. 

 

When she is about to get on the table, he stops her. He goes to his knees and kisses each lash mark. "I am so sorry...I never should have put Sara before you...." 

 

She turns around as his hand lands on her stomach, "It's okay." She runs her nails through his hair, "I'm fine and so proud of what you did for her...I hope I would have done the same and you'd still accept me." 

 

Oliver looks up at her, "I would...I--" 

 

There is a swift knock and the doctor comes in. "Mrs. Queen." She looks up from the chart to see Oliver headed back to the small office chair, "And Mr. Queen. Hello. I am here to do a quick pelvic look, a sonogram and draw some blood. Nothing too invasive, we just need to double check."

 

"My wife and I were both cleared before our wedding, why are we being brought back?" Oliver's tone is not friendly at all. Felicity shouldn't, but she so enjoys Oliver at times. 

 

"Normally we give a couple six months, but the Commissioner asked for this a bit early." 

 

Lance. Of course. "This is a violation of my body and my rights." 

 

The doctor isn't amused, "No. It's not. You took the vows to make more members of Society. You haven't done so...until you are pregnant, you are in violation of the rules, your vows and the law." 

 

Felicity can't believe this is really happening to her. She lies back on the table. Oliver is by her side while the doctor does the pelvic exam. "Your uterus looks good and healthy. I took some samples." She releases Felicity's ankles after the exam and pulls off her gloves. She walks to the sonogram and pulls it over to the medical table. 

 

Felicity is squirted with a cold jelly liquid..she thought they warmed it or something. The doctor looks into her clearly empty uterus. "Well, there is no baby or even a yolk sac..." She sighs like this is some personal insult. 

 

"I'll send the nurse in to draw your blood, then you're free to go." 

 

"Wait." Felicity shouts, "When will we know the results?" 

 

The doctor opens the door as she tells them, "A week or so." She shuts the door leaving them alone.

 

"Fuck..." Oliver mutters, "I'll be out of town." 

 

"It's fine. We aren't going to stop living because of this...right?" 

 

He smiles at her, "Right."

 

"I didn't freak out this time...I think because you were here and they didn't tie me down." She says as she pulls on her clothes.

 

She takes Oliver's hand as they leave the exam room. They walk past Laurel and Ray who both look miserable. She feels sorry for him...she wishes she was a better person and could feel anything for Laurel.

 

Once in the elevator she hugs Oliver around the waist. "Let's go home...I want to just spend time with you." 

 

Oliver smiles that smile he seems to save for her, "I can never deny you anything."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all understand why Felicity isn't there...yet. I know, I know...we all want her to be there and KNOW she's there but...she's got a lot to work through. If you've read anything by me you know I always believe in HEA.....eventually. 
> 
> I will do my absolute best to catch up on comments. Last weekend was an emotional time for me and I had friends from out of town visiting. I am sorry and I do appreciate every comment!!! I really, really do!


	26. These days

 

Felicity is having one of those days. She woke up late for the fifth day in a row because she can't sleep. Why can't she sleep? Because Oliver isn't in the bed with her. She's moved to the couch in their room. Thea has come in twice and offered to let her sleep with her in her room. Felicity has resisted. It is not that she's lonely, it's that she misses Oliver. 

 

She sighs and looks at all the work she needs to get done. They need to test the latest version of the "glue" to hold the dermis to the skin. The initial tests went well. She also needs to start work on a way to copy the Compass. Curtis almost has the chip to make them function like a natural born compass working. He has a few kinks to get out of the system. 

 

Felicity still can't believe that Bruce bought her story that the dermis is for when cops are undercover as a couple and need to pass for members of Society. She never thought she would get that past him. That is one less illegal thing she has to do. 

 

Felicity works for a few hours when her assistant knocks on her door, "Felicity? There is someone here to see you.." 

 

Felicity looks out into the lab. She doesn't recognize the woman. "Do I know her?" 

 

He shakes his head, "She is from Society." 

 

_ Shit...fuck...damn it _ . She can't help it. The fear overwhelms her. What if they're here to take her away? What if her entire life is over because she isn't pregnant? She takes a deep breath, stands, "Send her in." 

 

When she enters Felicity tells him, "Hold my calls." He nods and shuts the door. She is scared Oliver can feel her and will call. She can't deal with that right now. She needs to be strong for them. 

 

She shakes the woman's hand, "Please, sit." 

 

They both sit, "What may I help you with today...Miss?" 

 

"I am Mrs. Smith." The older woman announces. She looks like a matronly aunt. Her eyes are kind, but Felicity knows looks can be deceiving. "I am here to discuss your housing requirements. You've been approved." Felicity watches the woman shift through her papers. Felicity should feel excited and relieved, but she doesn't.

 

"It says here you wanted an apartment in one of your family's buildings." Mrs. Smith says stiffly.

 

Felicity smiles, "We did, but now we prefer a nice house or townhouse in the city. We want children as soon as possible. It would be helpful to not live so far from the office." 

 

"You do plan on continuing to work after you become pregnant?" 

 

Felicity hates that some people think being a mother somehow limits you or your dreams, "Yes. I plan on working." 

 

The woman smiles almost in approval. "Okay. I have several homes to look at here." She hands Felicity a folder, "You can get back with me later today and we can go look at them." 

 

Felicity frowns, "My husband is out of town..." 

 

"Most women choose the home by themselves, that's why I didn't ask to meet with both of you." Mrs. Smith is sounding a bit judgmental. 

 

Suddenly, Gerry is in the room, "Mrs. Queen." Felicity is about to correct him when he looks at the official. "Your husband is on line one...and he  _ really _ needs to speak with you." 

 

She can't help but worry that something is wrong, "If you'll excuse me..." She walks out to his desk. She doesn't want to take the call in front of anyone from Society. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

She hears him sigh in relief, "I felt you were scared...are  you okay? Did something happen?" 

 

She bites her lip and smiles, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you...Someone from Society is here...but don't worry, it's to approve our housing request. Sadly, she wants me to go by myself.." 

 

"And?"

 

"That's all...don't you think we should do this together?" 

 

He laughs, "Honestly, I don't care where we live as long as we are together and out of my parents’ house...I'm fine with whatever you want. I just want us to be by ourselves..." 

 

She hears the innuendo in his voice. "Me, too...I guess I'll go...do you have any preferences?" 

 

"A big shower, room for a huge bed...I'd like a dog and a big kitchen?" 

 

She laughs, "Your priorities are clearly in order." 

 

" _ You _ are my priority." 

 

She knows she blushes. "I can't wait for you to come home." 

 

"Me too." He sighs, "I need to go meet with this broker."

 

Felicity hangs up and walks into her office to get this house hunting started. She can’t wait for them to have their own home.

 

=========================================

Felicity spends the afternoon looking at homes. When they pull up in front of a large modern colonial syle home with gray siding and a red door. She feels like she is seeing something magical. They walk in and she immediately feels at home. It's bigger than she pictured in her mind, but she's instantly in love with it. She snaps pictures and sends them to Oliver. 

 

He texts back:  _ I can literally feel your happiness here. WE want it." _

 

Felicity smiles at her phone. She turns to the agent. "We want this one." 

 

Mrs. Smith smiles fondly at her.  They walk to the kitchen and sit in the built in breakfast nook. She does some calculations. They discuss price. Felicity has to remind herself several times that she has the money...that  _ they _ have the money for this. Growing up poor and a Null makes her cautious of spending money.

 

She's nervous as she takes the papers from Mrs Smith. "Mrs. Queen...you will need to get your husband's signature and as soon as that is done, bring them along with the check to my office and I can give you the keys." Felicity looks down at the paper that is telling her she will have a home of her own for the first time since she was a small child. 

 

They leave her home. Yes, it's already a home to her. Her first home and she will get to share it with Oliver. Her phone chimes. It's the health clinic. "Yes?" She answers. 

 

"We need you to come in....now."

 

Felicity takes a few deep breathes and does something she hasn't done in a long time...she pretends she's okay so Oliver won't know what's happening to her. She can't let him know until she knows what is going on. He worries about her enough as it is.

 

=========================================

Oliver is sitting at the bar in his hotel with all the paperwork he has to do. He's learned that traveling as a married, faithful man, he needs to eat in his room alone or at the bar. He decided on the bar tonight for a change of scenery.

 

He is taking a swig of his beer when someone sits down next to him. He sighs hoping it's not another woman thinking he hasn't changed his ways. He's been hit on four times in the past hour and is over it. He can't believe he once enjoyed this. 

 

"Queen." 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes. He'd rather it be an overly aggressive woman. He sits his beer down and turns to the man, "Wayne."

 

Oliver watches as Bruce orders a burger and a beer. When the bartender moves on, Bruce turns to Oliver, "Here alone?"

 

Oliver watches him for a moment and assesses his voice. He decides he's digging. "Completely." 

 

Bruce grunts then smiles slyly at Oliver,"Wife at home keeping the home fires burning?"

 

Oliver smirks, "She just found us our first home together." 

 

Bruce's smile falters. He glares at Oliver over the rim of his beer. Oliver waits patiently. When he first decided he wanted Felicity in his life, in his bed, and as his wife, he truly thought she would be the one facing people wanting to split them up. It's egotistical, he knows, but he never thought he'd be in this position. It's not that he doesn't think his wife is beautiful and desirable, because he very much understands she is remarkable. He was naive in thinking other men would back off when they declared. 

 

Bruce slams his empty beer bottle down and orders another before speaking to Oliver, "You don't deserve her, Queen. You are inferior to her in every way...yet she's in love with you..." Bruce shakes his head, "For a genius, she's stupid sometimes."

 

Oliver replays that Bruce thinks Felicity loves him. If it were someone else, he would ask what makes them feel and think that way. He knows he isn't good enough for her and he doesn't deserve her love, but he wants her love more than anything. 

 

Oliver smiles at him, "Yes, she is a genius and I'm lucky she chose a life with me." He takes out his wallet, grabs some bills and throws them on the table, "I won't do anything to hurt her...so you can stop hanging around hoping I will screw up and she will leave me."  Oliver grabs up his stuff and leaves a stunned Bruce sitting there.

 

 

=======================

 

Felicity decided she couldn't go straight to the Manor after work. She misses Oliver even more there and the family all give her pitying looks. Felicity loves her family, she really does, but right now she needs a break from their love. 

 

She walks in the backdoor of Verdant. She waves to the bartender who points to the stairs with his head. Felicity walks upstairs. She looks around the club as she climbs them slowly. Felicity doesn't miss single life at all..She stops at the top, remembering when she thought her life would be lived among the Nulls. Now, she has everything...well, almost. 

 

She knocks on the office door just in case Tommy isn't alone. 

 

"What?" He bellows.

 

She opens the door, "Good to see you too, Merlyn." 

 

He looks up at her. He smiles. "What are you doing here?"

 

Felicity walks in and collapses onto the couch in his office. She tosses her hand over her eyes, "I couldn't go home...they all look at me sadly with pity. It's suffocating and sweet at the same time." She drops her arm. "I need a friend..."She sighs, "Caitlin can't find a home for her baby. I'm scared what's going to happen to her and the baby." She tells him all about the pregnancy, the adoption and how they can't keep the baby. 

 

Tommy just stares at her. She goes silent. 

 

Tommy closes the ledger he was working on. He rolls his chair over to her. He grabs her hands, "What's wrong? I know it's not the audacity of your family loving you and your employee...." 

 

Damn him. She forgets sometimes how well he knows her. She pulls her hands from his and her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. She looks at Tommy, "He thinks he loves me..." She whispers sounding and feeling like a child. 

 

Tommy looks adorably confused, "Who?" 

 

"Oliver...he told me he loves me. Wait...correction he is  _ IN _ love with me.." 

 

Tommy leans back, "And you said...." 

 

She sighs and moves to rest her chin on her knees, "I babbled a lot...and countered his argument." 

 

Tommy laughs, "I wish I had seen that! Ollie all puppy dog eyes professing his love to his wife, his Soulmate, and you babbling and him loving you more.." 

 

"This isn't funny, Tommy! He thinks he's in love with me. We are friends, best friends and partners. Someday we might be parents together...but love…” Felicity wipes the tear the falls from her eye, “What if I can’t love him...what if I’m broken?”

 

Tommy moves to sit next to her. "Smoak..it's too late. He loves you. He's  _ IN _ love with you and breaking news..." He turns to her and cups her cheek, "You are in love with him, too. You're scared to death, but you love him." 

 

She starts to shake her head. "No. I can't. Love isn't a good idea. It never ends well for me." She stands and starts to pace.

 

Tommy just sits there watching her while she goes on and on. Finally he stands and stops her mid pace, "Ollie  has always loved you. He didn't want to love you at first, then he thought he was too broken and damaged." 

 

"That's crazy." 

 

Tommy laughs, "Have you met Oliver? He's not the most sane person....and you love him." He holds up his hands, "You don't need to admit it to me or even Oliver. Not yet, anyway, but please admit it to yourself.You’re not broken and this won’t end badly." Tommy takes a breath, "As for Caitlin and her child...  _ YOU _ will think of something. You're a genius after all..." 

 

Felicity stares at him. Then her timer goes off. Tommy jumps, "What the fuck?" 

 

Felicity pulls up her shirt to show a small device implanted into her lower belly by her hip, "My ovulation timer...health services implanted it a few days ago. They want to make sure that we are trying and this tells them when I ovulate and when we have sex...and I don't think I want to know how." She says looking at the small device implanted on her hip bone. 

 

Tommy looks at her with such sadness. He pulls her into a hug, "You know what you need?" 

 

"A good stiff drink?" 

 

Tommy laughs, "No...a good stiff dick..." 

 

Felicity giggles, "You offering, Merlyn?" 

 

He laughs, "I mean you should go see Oliver...I bet he misses you, too...take some time away with your husband." 

 

Felicity thinks about it. Tommy is right, she needs Oliver. She misses him and he makes things so much better. She can show him pictures of their home and they can maybe make a baby. "You're right! I need to book a flight.." She moves to grab her phone. 

 

"You can take the Merlyn Jet." 

 

"Are you sure? Your Dad..."

 

He smiles reassuringly, "What's the point of your Dad running the region if you can't loan his plane to your best friends...don't worry, I'll handle him." 

 

She hugs him tightly, "Thank you! You're the best!" She heads for the door, "I need to go pack." 

 

Tommy is walking to his phone, "I'll get the jet ready..." He pauses, "And Felicity?" 

 

She turns to him trying to hurry him up, "Oliver doesn't need you to pack many clothes.." 

 

She rolls her eyes before leaving his office. She's so excited. Then she taps it down. She doesn't want Oliver to realize she's going to him. It'll be an amazing surprise!

 

 

 

===================================

 

 

Oliver is exhausted. He has been in Central City for a week. He's spent the past week looking at warehouse spaces to open another club. He has dealt with city officials, politicians and an insane amount of real estate agents. He's in the elevator headed to his room in the hotel. All he wants is to do is take a shower and call his wife. 

 

He misses her. He misses Felicity so much, it physically hurts him. At least five times a day he starts to go see her when he remembers she's in Starling City. He frowns. The elevator doors open and a young couple stumbles in. They're clearly newlyweds. He smiles at them as he is also stabbed with a feeling of jealousy. 

 

He leans his head back against the elevator wall. Maybe his dream has changed? He thought his dream was to have clubs all over the country. He thinks now a nice small restaurant in Starling City is his dream. He can oversee the restaurant and go home to his wife at night. 

 

He keeps thinking about when she gets pregnant as he enters his cold lonely hotel room... What if he's on the road when she finds out and he misses that moment? What if she goes into labor while he's away at a stupid club opening or party? Then when their child is growing up, he could miss first words, first steps, first day of school. 

 

He flips the switch on the less than luxurious room. 

 

"Hey there, handsome..."

 

Oliver stills for a moment, then slowly turns towards the bed. His eyes almost pop out his head, "Wh--what are  you doing here?" 

 

If he isn't hallucinating his wife is lying on his bed in the sexiest bra and panties set he has ever seen in his life and if he’s not then no one better wake him up. She's smiling at him. "Are you really here?" 

 

She rises from the bed and saunters towards him. When she reaches him, she puts her arms around his shoulders as he leans down to grant her access. His lips press into hers. 

 

"I'm here..." She confirms as she places her forehead against his. "I missed you and...I'm ovulating..."

 

Oliver smiles, "Just using me for my body, Mrs. Queen?" 

 

She pulls back and looks down at him, "First, yes...later for other things.." 

 

Oliver grabs her hips, then feels something, "What..." He pulls back to look at her, "What is that...did they put that in you?" 

 

Oliver is going to kill them. She reaches for him and he calms, "Yes, but I agreed to it. I wanted to know...I wanted to help us..." Oliver hears the fear and anguish in her voice.

 

Oliver searches her eyes. This stupid Society and its stupid demands. Why can't they just make love and have a baby when the time is right? He'd give anything to take this fear from her. He can't, but he  _ can _ make love to his wife and help her forget for awhile. 

 

"I think I have on too many clothes..." He starts to unbutton his shirt. 

 

Felicity pulls back, claps and literally hops back onto the bed. He smiles after her. How can she be so sexy and adorable at the same time? Her eyes darken with each piece of clothing he takes off. Finally, when he stands before her naked, she licks her lips. 

 

Oliver reaches the bed. He kisses his way up her body. He is worshipping every inch of her. He _ loves _ every inch of her. He licks his way up one thigh then the other. When he reaches the apex of her thighs, he moves up to her stomach, grabbing her tiny panties with his teeth. He means to slowly drag them down her body, instead they rip in his teeth. 

 

Felicity laughs. He looks up into her face and all he sees is joy. He spits out the panties and dives in. He licks her up and down. He's missed her taste, her smell...the feel of her. He starts to massage her clit with his tongue. She mewls as her back starts to arch off the bed. He’s using one hand to hold her down while the other one is used to enter her, first one finger then two... 

 

"Oliver...." She pleads softly. 

 

She starts fucking his fingers as he works her clit. Suddenly, she screams his name as her juices flood his mouth. He takes everything she gives him. When she comes back to him, she pulls his hair pulling him to her. He goes willingly. 

 

He settles between her thighs, kissing her with everything he has. He reaches between them and lines himself with her. He slowly enters her. They pull apart and gasp at finally being reunited. 

 

"I've missed you." She whispers into his ear.

 

He smiles down at her, "I've missed you, too..." He starts kissing down her neck as he slowly moves in and out of her. Normally their lovemaking is fast and frantic, tonight he wants to make love to the love of his life. 

 

"Oliver?" She asks softly. 

 

He moves from her neck to look at her, never breaking his slow and steady pace. "Hmm?" 

 

She doesn't say or ask whatever is on her mind. She pulls him into a kiss, then does her best to flip them. He smiles into her kiss and slowly rolls them so she's on top. He lets her take control as she removes her bra and tosses it across the room. She rolls her hips and throws her head back, softly moaning. 

 

"Angel..." 

 

She stops and looks at him, "What?" 

 

He looks up at her. Felicity's hair is a perfect halo of curls around her. He sits up, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him, "You are my Angel." 

 

"Oliver..." She blushes, "I'm not an angel." 

 

He takes a stray curl and moves it behind her ear, "You are  _ MY _ angel. I was lost, I was alone and in the dark. Then you walked into my life and I wasn't alone anymore. I wasn't in the dark...you led me into the light..into your light." 

 

She keeps blinking at him. She's adorable. 

 

"I -- I don't know what to say...." 

 

He laughs and flips them so she is on her back again, "You don't have to say anything. I don't want you to say anything...I just wanted you to know..." He kisses the tip of her nose. 

 

He starts to move his hips in a steady rhythm. She joins him. They look into each other eyes as they both gradually   start to reach orgasm. Oliver reaches between them and starts rubbing her clit slowly and methodically. 

 

They climax at the same time, staring into each other’s eyes. He moves down and kisses her. He feels what she feels in that moment. She is content and she loves him. She's also scared. What his beautiful wife doesn't know is that there is no reason to be afraid. He will love her and only her until the day he dies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next week is American Thanksgiving so I am not sure if I will have the chapter up on time...I have a lot of personal things going on, but I will do my absolute best...Thank you for your support and I am sorry I'm still so far behind on comments. 
> 
> I'm actually a bit excited about the next chapter.


	27. road bumps

Oliver wakes up before his wife. He looks at her curled into his side. This is exactly how he wants to wake up everyday for the rest of his life. He looks up at the ceiling. He can't imagine touring the country or world to open clubs and restaurants. Oliver doesn't want to be away from her.

 

Oliver smiles remembering the night Sara told him she was in love with Nyssa. "Oh, Ollie, things change...dreams change...everything changes when you meet the person you're born to love." She had smiled brightly at him with her eyes filled with love for her Soulmate. 

 

Oliver argued with her. A few weeks later, when he broke her out of her house and they went on the run, he swore to her that he would give his Soulmate a shot. Sara was the only person that understood Oliver's fear. When he left Sara at the designated spot, the last thing he said was that he would try to find her. Sara had teased him that it could be a dude. 

 

Oliver looks down at his wife. Definitely  _ NOT _ a man. He starts rubbing her back. He can tell the moment she starts to let the ministrations get to her. She lifts her head and pushes her curls out of her face, "Good morning," she whispers.

 

Oliver smiles, "Good morning to you, too." 

 

Felicity eyes get big. She jumps from the bed. "Gotta pee." She grabs his tee shirt as she sprints for the bathroom. He laughs as he rises from the bed. He grabs a pair of sweatpants when there is knock on the door. 

 

He pulls the door open to find Bruce Wayne. He sighs, "What do you want Wayne?" 

 

Bruce shoves past Oliver. He looks around the room. He moves to Felicity's bra and picks it up, "I knew it! I knew you would cheat on her, you bastard." Bruce looks around the room in disgust, "I had the front desk notify me the second you did this...She deserves the world and this is what you give her? Cheating with some woman you just met on a business trip? How cliche!"

 

Oliver moves to Bruce and snatches his wife's bra out of his hand. Oliver is about to punch him and set him straight when he hears the bathroom door open. 

 

"She's still here?" Bruce seethes glaring at Oliver. 

 

"Sorry about that...a girl's gotta go someti-----" Felicity is rubbing her eyes when she spots Bruce and stops talking. She looks from Bruce to Oliver. "Did I miss something?" 

 

Oliver looks to Bruce who is clearly stunned by a half naked Felicity. Wait...she's only in his basically see-through tee shirt. He grabs the blanket off the bed and wraps Felicity in it. She giggles. Yes, she knows why he did it.  _ He _ knows why he did it, and he doesn't regret it. 

 

Oliver smirks at Bruce, "As you can see...yes, I do have a woman in my room. My beautiful wife flew here to surprise me." 

 

Is Oliver gloating? Pouring a bit of salt in the wound? Yes and hell yes. He knows Bruce is right about him not deserving her, but she chose him. He doesn't know why, but he is smart enough to know better than to be less than grateful.

 

"Felicity...Bruce came here to see who was sleeping in my bed." 

 

She nods at him then looks to Bruce. "This is quite unprofessional, Mr. Wayne." 

 

Oliver is stunned. He doesn't know what he expected but not this. He knows she's amazing, smart, beautiful and basically a badass, but he didn't think she would call Bruce out. 

 

"I realize we are business partners, but that doesn't give you the right to intrude on my private time with my husband." 

 

Oliver almost laughs aloud when Bruce looks down at the floor clearly ashamed and properly put in his place. Finally Bruce looks up. He isn't embarrassed, no, he looks angry. 

 

"Felicity, I won't say I'm sorry because I'm not. He doesn't deserve you. He may not have cheated this time, but he will." Bruce steps closer, but Oliver places himself between them. Bruce rolls his eyes, "When this blows up in your face...I'll be waiting..." Bruce turns and leaves.

 

Oliver starts to follow him. Felicity grabs his arm, "No." 

 

Oliver looks back at her. She smiles at him, "You don't need to go after him." 

 

He looks back to the door, "I think I do. I really think I  _ NEED _ to break his smug face." 

 

Felicity drops the blanket he'd wrapped her in as she puts her arms around his neck. He easily lifts her into his arms,. 

 

"Why do you need to go after him, Oliver? What good comes from hitting him?" She kisses one cheek and then the other, "You'll get him back by being faithful and happy...with me." She rests her forehead on his.

 

Oliver inhales. He's so happy and she's right. Bruce doesn't matter. He matters no more than Laurel does. Everything that truly matters is in his arms right now. 

 

"We have two hours until we need to be at the airstrip...if you're coming home with me?" 

 

Oh yes, he is definitely going home. He will tell her later he's done with the idea of opening other clubs. He will convince her that this is his new dream. But first he wants to make love to his wife.

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

Felicity and Oliver are seated on the plane. The buckle seatbelt light is off. She moves into his lap. Oliver quirks an eyebrow at her in question. 

 

"I thought you were against the mile high club?" He asks her. 

 

Felicity wraps her arms around him, "I am. I am not, however, against trying to coerce you into giving me what I want..." 

 

Oliver chuckles. She is nervous and is trying really hard not to babble. Oliver looks at her waiting. "Hit me with it..." 

 

She bites her lip. She watches as Oliver's eyes darken. Sex is not the way to get what she wants this time. She wants him to agree because he wants this, too. "Remember when you said you couldn't deny me anything?"

 

He looks up into her eyes, "Yes. I can't think of anything I would deny you." 

 

She smiles feeling better. "I need you to hear my entire plan before you answer, okay?" 

 

Oliver now looks worried, so she smiles in what she hopes is a reassuring way.

 

"Okay. You're scaring me now..." 

 

She takes a deep breath as she drops her arms placing her hands in her lap, "No one wants to risk adopting a baby who wasn't sanctioned by Society...Caitlin is scared and her due date is fast approaching." She's playing with her fingers. Oliver takes her hands in his. She sighs before she continues looking at their entwined hands., "I was thinking  _ WE _ could take him. We could say he's one of your old...girlfriends, sex buddy, one night stand's and we've agreed to raise him as ours. They won't question it and maybe it'll take off the pressure for us to have a baby.." 

 

Felicity looks up into his face. Oliver is looking over her head, working his jaw, and she could be wrong but there might be tears in his eyes.

 

"Oliver?" She whispers. "I'd be okay with it....being assumed you cheated...it would be before we were together and everyone knows you were seeing other women...and I’m not saying that to be mean...it just would help with the story."

 

He looks at her and his eyes are so sad. She feels knots forming in her stomach. He reaches up and caresses her cheek. "Felicity....I would give you anything...but we can't do this..." 

 

She starts to move from his lap. He grabs onto her, "Please don't..." 

 

She looks down at his hands and back to his face, "I need some space." Felicity knows it's not fair... Her pride is hurt more than anything. She's rarely asked him for anything and he can't give this to her. Then again, he’s never really asked her for anything either. She never asks anyone for anything and doing this was difficult for her.

 

He drops his hands and she moves to the other couch. She smiles weakly at him. He always respects her even when she’s being unfair. 

 

"Felicity...I--I I'm sorry...I can't..." 

 

She is fighting back tears, "It's okay, Oliver. I just need some time to think... I'll be fine." She turns towards the window. What she says is true, but she really thought he'd agree when she came up with this idea.. 

 

Felicity thinks it is because he can't love a child that isn't his. She could love the baby enough for both of them. She knows she could if he would just give them a chance. She wants this so much, she didn’t know how much until he said no.. She wants a baby to love and Cait's baby needs someone to love him. It would be perfect.....A baby..family that is really truly hers.She would really belong to the little boy and he would belong to her. Even if she didn’t give birth to him.

 

When they land Oliver reaches for her. She just looks at him and he drops his hand. He hangs his head. She knows she's hurting him, but she's hurting too. She doesn’t know how to reach out to him when she’s in pain. She’s never let anyone in as much as she’s let Oliver in.How can she explain what this means to her? How does she open up to him and it not come off as her trying to make him do what she wants?She walks past their limo. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She turns back to him, "I need some time....." She walks to him and touches his cheek, “I am coming back to you, I promise. I just need..I need to come to terms with this…”

 

She walks through the small airport. The car she called from the plane is waiting. She gets in. She will go home...first she needs to talk to someone who understands what it’s like to not have that bond with anyone...to not have family..

 

 

 

======================

Oliver doesn't even know where their home is...are they still at the Manor? Has she moved them into their new home? He doesn't want to be at either location without her. She is his home. He has Rob drive him to Tommy's. He knows he has lots of liquor and a free couch.

 

Rob lets him out. "You can go home, Rob." 

 

The driver looks from the house to Oliver, "I'll wait a couple of hours, Sir." 

 

Oliver shrugs as he heads up the walkway. Before he reaches the porch, Tommy has the door opened, "Glad you're home." 

 

Oliver walks in and shrugs out of his jacket. Tommy hands him a whiskey. Oliver looks at it and then gulps it down. "How'd you know?" 

 

Tommy starts to talk but Oliver just gives him a look. Tommy knows Oliver and knows when he needs time. 

 

They sit in opposite chairs in Tommy's living room. It's storming outside and dark now. Oliver feels Tommy watching him. He stands and makes himself another drink. "She wants me to adopt a baby with her..." 

 

Tommy sits there with his hand steepled watching Oliver. 

 

"I can't...we can't." 

 

Oliver watches Tommy look towards his kitchen.Oliver sits and Tommy finally drops his hands, "Why not? If she wants to adopt...do you not want to adopt?" 

 

Oliver runs and hand over his head. He sighs then walks to the window, "I would give her anything! Anything Tommy. But this..." 

 

"This is what she wants, Ollie.She told me." 

 

Oliver quirks a brow. She's talked to Tommy about it. He isn't surprised or even jealous. He's glad she can lean on Tommy.  _ Is this personal growth? _ He swallows his drink. He turns to Tommy, "Say I agree. We adopt this baby...do you think none of my exes or one night stands or wannabe one night stands won't come forward for money, or fame or to try and break us up?" Oliver sits the glass down loudly, "What about Laurel? Do you think she wouldn't try to lay claim...sure people would know, but the press, the courts...and what happens when eventually they do a paternity test and take our child! You know this Society, they would take the baby and it would kill her...it would break her to love a child and lose him.I would have caused her more pain, Tommy. I would cause her to lose something so important to her...we wouldn’t survive it. I’m a selfish bastard, but I can’t lose her.”"

 

Oliver wipes his eyes., ". I'd run with them...but what happens if we get caught? How would she survive being locked up?...."

 

Oliver falls into the chair and puts his head in his hands. He can't do this. He can't allow that pain to touch her. He swore to never hurt her with his indiscretions again.Suddenly, he feels small hands on his shoulder. He opens his eyes as the hands drag down his arm. He sees Felicity on her knees  before him. She's crying. 

 

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

 

She nods, "I am sorry...I shouldn't have pushed you...I should have asked why..." Oliver sits up and she crawls into his lap. He looks around to find the room empty. Tommy left them alone. “I shouldn’t have assumed it was that you couldn’t love him...you have so much love in you. b..” Felicity wipes at the tears, "I was selfish..." 

 

He shakes his head, "No. You want to help out a friend. You want a child and I want us to have a child...but this isn't the right way." 

 

She nods and bites her lip, "You're right. Women would come forward and we would lose him...I'm so sorry...can you forgive me?" 

 

Oliver smiles, "Always. We both know you've forgiven far worse." 

 

"I'm not keeping score..." 

 

Oliver's heart soars at that. It's another way of saying that she loves him. He opens his heart and mind. He can feel her relief that he wasn't rejecting her. He was certain he lost and that was why he wasn't trying to feel her. He couldn't handle losing her. 

 

“We could buy a baby...if you want a baby and don’t want to wait. People sell them all the time. We’d just have to get Society to allow it.” Oliver tells her softly.

 

Felicity looks at him and he can see the love in her eyes, “Maybe. First let’s try to have a baby together.”  She kisses him.

 

He hears a throat clear, "Are we back to happy sickeningly sweet lovebirds?" Tommy asks. 

 

They both laugh as they stand. Tommy enters the room. "Sit. I have an idea..."

 

Felicity starts to move away. Oliver grabs her and drags her back into his lap. 

 

"I want to take the baby." 

 

"What?" They both ask

 

Tommy looks at both of them, "Why can't I say that it's one of my former lovers?"

 

When Oliver looks at him weirdly, "I've had lovers, Ollie. Just because they didn't make the front page doesn't mean I was celibate...after Dad took my mark...I wanted Felicity, if you remember." 

 

Oliver lets out a low level growl. "Past tense, buddy. Why can't I take the baby? I'd be an excellent dad, I can hire a nanny to help out." 

 

Felicity is looking at Oliver. He shrugs. Felicity the beautiful voice of reason, "The same reason Oliver can't?" 

 

Tommy laughs, "My women were never the needy type, or Laurel type as in crazy. They won't do that and....I have something Oliver and you don't."

 

Oliver is thinking, "What?" 

 

Tommy smiles, "My Dad. He won't let anything wreck his career. He will sign whatever to protect my child and the fact he had my Soulmate Mark removed. If that got out, not only would he lose his position, his money and his reputation...he would be killed for treason." 

 

Oliver looks to Felicity since he sees nothing wrong with this plan. She is thinking about it. He and Tommy wait, watching her, "I think this could work...I can talk to Caitlin about it and see if she agrees...You're sure you want to be a single dad?" 

 

Tommy's eyes light up and he smiles bigger than Oliver has seen in years, "Yes, I'm absolutely certain. I’ve always wanted a family so why shouldn’t I give this little guy the best life possible?”

 

=================

Felicity is practically hopping through the lobby and onto the elevator. She can't wait to tell Cait they might have a solution to their situation. She wanted the baby, but Oliver is right, and Tommy will make an excellent parent. When the elevator doors open she practically runs to her office. 

 

Caitlin is sitting at her desk looking at some paperwork. Felicity grabs her hands and drags her into her office. She ushers Caitlin into a chair, shuts the door and darkens the windows. 

 

"I've found someone to take the baby..." 

 

Caitlin looks thrilled then scared as she rubs her growing belly. "Who? How?" 

 

Felicity tells Caitlin about her wanting to take the baby, but how Oliver is right. "But then Tommy Merlyn offered to use the same plan, only him as the father." 

 

Caitlin still looks worried, "Do you trust him?" 

 

Felicity moves around her desk, takes Caitlin's hand and promises her, "I trust him with my life and the life of this precious baby. He has the connections to keep the baby safe and the love to give to him. This will work...if you still want to give him up." 

 

Caitlin has tears in her eyes, "I have to...Ronnie and I can't provide for him and they'd take the baby...this way he's safe and with someone who will love him and maybe...let us know how our son is?" 

 

Felicity hugs her, "I am sure he will. Tommy is a good man and he will be an excellent Dad. I don't think there will ever be a more loved child than this one." 

 

Caitlin smiles at that, "Thank you for everything...you're making this so much easier on us..and helping us so much." 

 

Caitlin leaves her office as Felicity changes the windows back. She watches her signal to Ronnie. They go to a quiet corner. Felicity is torn: on the one hand, she is so happy for Tommy and to know this baby is safe. On the other hand, Caitlin and Ronnie are making an amazing sacrifice for their child. 

 

Felicity turns away. She feels like she's intruding on a private moment. She calls Tommy and tells him it's a go. He says he will call his Dad and make all the arrangements. One baby situation solved. She looks down at her ovulation timer...one more to go... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all understand why they needed to have the fight they did...and why it went the way it did...So....a couple of you guessed Tommy would become a Dad! Good for you! I really thought it would be a complete surprise. 
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter...kind of excited. Thanks for reading!! I missed you all last week.


	28. New home...old foes

CHAPTER 26

Felicity is so excited that she practically hops out of the car before Oliver has it in park. He watches her run up the steps to the new house. Oliver gets out and shuts the door. He leans on the top of the car and looks at the house. It is perfect. Felicity told him she felt at home here and he already does, too. 

He jogs to catch up to her and stop her. She unlocks the door and is about to step in when he grabs her arm, "Uh- uh." 

She looks at him worried. "You don't like it?" 

Oliver puts his hand on her cheek. "I love it." He kisses the tip of her nose. "But I get to carry the bride over threshold." 

She laughs, "We've been married for months!" 

He scoops her up bridal style, "But this is our first home, and I will carry my bride into our home." 

He steps over the threshold as she wraps her arms around his neck, "I'm not really a bride anymore, Oliver." 

"You will always be my bride, Angel." He kisses her softly. 

"Okay! Enough of that!" 

Oliver turns to see his sister and her fiancé in the doorway. He reluctantly sits Felicity down. 

"Ollie, it could have been the movers walking in on you two!" 

Oliver shrugs. He couldn't care less who sees him kiss his wife. He wants people to see them kissing and realize he's the luckiest man alive. 

Oliver’s thoughts are interrupted when the movers arrive. Oliver runs out to greet them, so he says, but really he wants the bedroom set up first and foremost. He tells the movers and they eye him strangely. When Felicity comes out and puts her arms around his waist, they understand. Oliver kisses her passionately. 

She pulls back and eyes him, "What was that for?" 

He smiles, "Because I love my wife." 

She smiles and then notices the smirks on the movers’ faces. "And you wanted them to know not to flirt with me?" 

"Yes." He blushes and looks away. 

=================

After the movers had gone, Thea and Roy leave Felicity and Oliver to begin unpacking and unwrapping the new things she’d bought. Oliver plans on decorating a man cave in the attic. She called dibs on the huge basement. They agreed she could have two thirds of it for computers and her office. He has one third for a workout area. They're getting good at this compromise thing. 

Felicity is hanging her clothes in their shared closet when Oliver puts his arms around her waist, "I think we should go out and celebrate our new home." He kisses her neck as she leans back into him. 

Being in Oliver's arms is her favorite place to be, "Okay." She turns in his arms, "Then we can come home and christen the bedroom..." She whispers as she slowly kisses his neck. 

He chuckles, "And the kitchen..." He lifts her and she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, "And the living room..." He tugs on her piercing, "And the shower...definitely the shower..." 

He tosses her onto the bed, which was the first thing he put up, and lands on top of her. She smiles up at him. She shakes her head. He taps her forehead, "What is going on up there, Mrs. Queen?" 

She sighs, "I never thought I-- we could be happy together, let alone this happy." 

Felicity melts as Oliver gives her his most gentle smile. "I didn't either until I laid eyes on you. Then when you wouldn't put up with my bullshit I knew you were meant to be mine...and when I kissed you--I knew. I knew we would be if we let ourselves..." 

Felicity's heart sings at his words. "You have the soul of a poet, Oliver Queen." He blushes and she loves she can make him do that. 

He gets off her, "Come on, let's get ready...separately...or we won't be leaving this bed for days." 

=================

They go to a fancy restaurant in the city. Felicity feels uncomfortable at first. Oliver grabs her hand and places her in front of him. People turn and stare at them. He leans down and whispers into her ear, "Relax. They all just wonder why such a hot babe is with me." 

She giggles. They both know that's not what the patrons of this fine establishment are thinking. The hostess shows them to a table, Oliver pulls out her chair and she sits down. He moves the other chair closer to her. He smiles sheepishly, "I want to be close to you." 

She wants that, too. The baby adoption was their first big fight as a married couple. Oddly, she thinks it has drawn them closer together, but she still needs to tell him something, "Oliver?" 

He looks up from his menu with a lifted eyebrow in question. 

"I need to confess something." 

Oliver's face falls. "Okay..." 

Felicity takes his hand and moves her chair so their chairs are now touching, "I wanted the baby to help Cait...but also..to have family of my own. Someone who would be MY family."

She watches as Oliver goes from scared to sad, "You have me. I am your family and you know Mom and Dad would choose you over me...Thea, too." He reminds her. 

"I know...I just want that connection." 

Oliver studies her, "You mean you still don't trust my love?" 

Felicity shakes her head, "I do trust your love for me...I don't trust that I deserve it." She knows as long as she has a secret, she doesn’t deserve his love. Again, she wonders if she is doing the right thing. Her life goal was to take down Society and she feels selfish with her doubts. The dermis is almost ready. It’s too late for her to lose her nerve.

Oliver actually barks out a laugh. He stops and looks at her and it takes her breath away, "You are my Angel, my light and every day I thank the fates for putting this mark on my wrist. I send Walter thank you notes for finding and hiring you...I will never stop loving you and trust me on this: you deserve all the love in the world. I know people have left you, your Dad being back doesn't help...but you are remarkable and I will make it my duty to show you just how much you deserve to be loved." 

He leans in and kisses her. She opens her mouth and he enters her mouth. She lets out a low moan. Oliver pulls back from her, "If we don't stop I am going to throw you over my shoulder and take you out to the car and have my way with you.." 

She laughs, "In the car?" 

He nods with that panty dropping grin of his. She is half tempted to push him over the edge. The server arrives to take their order. "Saved by the server." She whispers to him before placing her order. Her meal is delicious and she even shares some with Oliver. They even feed each other and she wonders when she became this happy wife.

They've finished their dinner when the server comes to get their dessert order. Felicity is trying to decide how decadent to get with dessert since she and Oliver will be making love tonight. She is biting her lip as Oliver leans in and whispers, "We can get dessert to go..." 

"OH...that is a good idea..." Felicity whispers back.She quickly decides she wants the chocolate mousse. As she looks up to tell the server, she sees a swarm of Society Police storming the building. Oliver is up and out of his chair with Felicity behind him as the police run past them. She looks around Oliver to see Commissioner Lance enter the restaurant. This is bad. Very bad. Fears settle in her stomach. She keeps reminding herself that the police ran past them. 

She looks to see where they went. Oliver turns to her, "Don't look." She looks up into his eyes confused. Before she can ask him why, she hears a blood curdling scream. She peeks around Oliver. 

"Oh my god..." she says softly. 

Oliver puts his hand on her waist, "Don't react...don't show compassion...they will see and they will question you." She looks up into his face and sees the fear there. She nods. The entire restaurant is quiet aside from the police and the people they came for. All the patrons are watching the scene unfold. 

Lance looks around, his eyes settle on Oliver and Felicity. He grins. Felicity knows he's looking for weakness, for any sign they don't believe in Society. She schools her features. He turns back to the two women he came to arrest. She hopes just arrest... 

"By the Order of the Regional Overseer, Malcolm Merlyn, and in violation of Soulmate Code forbidding any and all relationships between two people of the same gender, you two are under arrest." 

Felicity hears them scream. They beg for mercy and swear they're only friends. She watches in horror as another man comes into view. He's dressed elegantly in a tuxedo. He looks at each woman's wrist, then to Lance, "They are Soulmates. They are an anomaly. You know what to do." 

The man starts to stride out of the restaurant when he sees Oliver, "Oliver." His focus turns to Felicity, "And your Soulmate. How are you, dear?" He leans down and kisses her cheek. "Robert and Moira have said so much about you, I feel I know you...and Tommy, too, of course." 

She looks to Oliver. He smiles at her while pulling her close, "Malcolm, may I formally introduce you to my wife, Felicity Queen." He squeezes, "Felicity, my love, this is Tommy's father, Malcolm Merlyn. Regional Leader and long time family friend."

"Good to meet you, Sir." 

Malcolm laughs, "What manners, and to think she's from a city no longer part of Society. I guess she was lucky to escape." 

Felicity bristles at being treated like she isn't in the room. The way Oliver's grasp tightens she knows not to say anything. She bites the inside of her cheek. 

"Oliver, you should take her home now." He looks over to the Commissioner, "They will be cutting out off their faulty marks and then discarding them." 

Felicity feels faint. She can't help it, "Discarding them? I thought they went to rehabilitation camps or prison to learn..." 

Malcolm smiles a condescending smile, "Not always. They will be offered to any man who lost a mate. But judging by their age and looks...we shall put them out of their misery. It is the compassionate thing after all." 

Felicity feels dinner starting to rise up her throat. Oliver must notice. He hands her some water. She drinks it while trying to control her emotions. 

"You'll have to excuse my wife..." Oliver says flippantly to Malcolm. 

The older man nods, "Women sometimes aren't suited for the harsh realities of life." With that he nods and   
leaves. 

Oliver throws a hundred dollar bill on the table. "WE need to go now!" 

Felicity reaches for her wrap and her purse. She hears a mechanical sound as patrons rush for the door. She looks to Oliver. He pulls her into his chest as a woman screams. She turns her head to see them literally cut the mark off her and toss it on the ground. Another officer retrieves it. 

"This will look nice on your walls, Sir." 

Felicity can't stop the tears, she looks to the woman who is lying on the floor on her side facing them. Her eyes are full of unshed tears. She’s clearly in shock. The other woman, her mate, is screaming hysterically. Oliver drags Felicity out. 

He puts her in the car. She stares out the window. She has seen many thing in her few short years on Earth, but she's never seen anything like that. They destroyed the bond and ripped those two souls apart. They celebrated it. She knows after she left they killed the two middle aged women who had obviously avoided being caught somehow for so long....

 

==============

Oliver parks the car in their driveway. When they left tonight, they were so full of hope for their future. They were so happy. He looks to the passenger seat at his wife. He placed his jacket over her shoulders before he helped in the car. He doubts she noticed.

This wasn't the first time Oliver witnessed this happen. The first time was just before he took Sara and ran. They had been in a club, dancing and being young. The police and her father came in and did the same thing. Warning people of the consequences. Lance had looked right at Sara. The next day, she was imprisoned in their home. The next night, Oliver helped her escape and they ran. 

Oliver sighs. Seeing that again brings back memories of that horrible night. He gets out of the car and walks to the passenger door. He opens it. Felicity still isn't moving. He hopes she isn't in shock. He lifts her out and carries her to the house. He manages to unlock the door with his code (Felicity insisted it was better than keys). 

He makes his way to their bedroom. He gently lays her down. He starts to move away when she grabs him, "Please, don't leave me..." 

He looks down at her. He can barely make out her face. The only light is coming from the moon outside. He watches as she stands and slips out of her dress. She's wearing nothing under it. She pulls down the covers and crawls into bed. 

He doesn't need to be told twice, he strips down to nothing and climbs in beside her. She is in his arms before he even settles in the bed. He holds onto her tight. 

"Why do we keep seeing this? Is it a sign?" She asks him. 

He hugs her tighter to him, "No. It's just how sick this world we live in is...That won't happen to us. We are okay." 

Felicity sits up, "I need to learn to drive." 

Oliver is confused, "Why?" 

He sits up facing her. He doesn't understand what is going on in her head. She's been opposed to it. Felicity even gave away the car he bought her.

"We want to have a baby....what if something happens and we need to run and I can't get to you? Or what if something happens with the baby?" She looks away from him. He grabs her hand and she continues, "I feel in my gut I need to do this." 

He kisses her shoulder, "Then tomorrow I will start teaching you...since I feel comfortable you no longer want to kill me and it would make the perfect weapon.." He tells her to make her laugh and remind her how far they've come. 

She laughs, "I can think of better ways to kill you...my cooking for one..." 

He laughs and falls back on his back. She crawls on top of him. They sync their breathing. She starts kissing his chest. She slowly starts to kiss down his body. He stops her just before she takes him into her mouth. "Felicity..." 

She looks at him. He takes his finger and motions her up to him. She glides towards him. Damn she is beautiful. "Kiss me." 

Felicity tries to deepen the kiss, but he won't let her. He's not sure she's in the proper headspace to make love tonight. What she saw was traumatizing. Oliver can't believe he's turning down sex. 

They make out for the next hour. He rolls her onto her back and slowly enters her. They quickly set a slow leisurely pace. Slow and steady. She meets him thrust for thrust. Slowly his orgasm builds so he slides his hand between them. He rubs her clit until she comes and he follows right behind her. 

Oliver collapses on his back. He waits a minute or two before going to the bathroom and cleaning himself up. He brings back a washcloth and cleans his wife and brings a towel for the wet spot. 

He climbs back in bed and falls asleep with his wife in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to answer a question I keep getting...I am not sure how many chapters are left. I do know what we have to go through and how it ends...but as for chapters...less than 10?


	29. Protection and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Oliver is the sweetest..Noah is a jerk.

Oliver is sitting up in bed...waiting. He looks down at his sleeping wife. She started making the torturous noises about an hour ago. The nightmare is coming again. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He looks around their bedroom that they painstakingly decorated. They playfully argued about every piece of furniture, every picture, and every blanket. He smiles as he looks at the television on the wall. She fought him on it. Even pulled the no sex if there is a tv in the bedroom. Then he agreed to watch her tv show about a time traveling doctor and she relented.

 

His smile fades as she squirms beside him. He slides down the bed and wraps his body around hers. He knows it's the same dream. It started after their night at the restaurant. Felicity has been reliving it almost every night in her dreams or nightmares. He kisses her head softly as she moans. 

 

Oliver loosens his grip. They've been through this enough that he has learned her terror from the outside. He moves back slightly when he hears her let out a blood curdling scream. As if on cue, she screams for him and sits up, panting, sweating...scared. 

 

She turns to him. He smiles and opens his arms. She crawls willingly into them. Some nights she cries, but most she just lays there still except for a periodic shiver. Rarely does she talk. The most she's said is "the restaurant." That was all he needed to confirm what he already knew. He normally holds her tight, rubbing her back and whispering to her. Tonight she surprises him. 

 

"I hate being this weak." She whispers. 

 

"You are  _ NOT _ weak. You're the strongest, most badass woman I know." He reassures her. It's the truth. Felicity is strong. Her ability to love, to trust, to persevere after everything is remarkable. A lesser person would be bitter, would block out the world...would never try to help or love anyone. 

 

She starts to move away and he holds on tighter. He won't let her close off again. 

 

"Oliver, I'm not strong, I am definitely not a badass....I'm scared of what I saw. I'm terrified that could happen to my friend or to us...." 

 

Oliver's heart stops. "I won't let that happen to us. I will never allow them to keep us apart." 

 

Felicity kisses his bare chest. "Promise me, Oliver. That if they try to separate us...if I'm arrested...imprisoned or even given a death sentence...promise me, you won't do anything." 

 

"Felicity..." He hisses. As she raises up on one elbow to look down at him. 

 

"Promise me, Oliver. Promise me that you will stay safe and stay with your family and not risk anything for me. Please?" 

 

He searches her face and sees the fear.. He can feel the love for him radiating off her. The Soulmate bond is stronger than ever, whether she admits it or not. He nods. 

 

"No. Say it. Promise me." 

 

Oliver looks up into her face. "I promise I won't risk anything for you." He silently amends he will risk everything. 

 

"I mean it, Oliver. I want you to live a long life. I want you to be happy." She kisses the tip of his nose before cuddling into his side. 

 

He can't believe he ever thought he wouldn't love her. That he couldn't love her. Oliver knows with everything in him, he would die for her, he would kill for her. He pulls her tighter, and soon she is lost in sleep. He follows her like he always does. 

  
  


========================================

Felicity walks into her office and sees her team assembled around her desk. They are all staring at their shoes. She shuts the door and darkens the windows. "This looks serious..." 

 

Curtis is the first to look up at her. "Barry and I think we should maybe make a break for it." 

 

Felicity shrugs off her jacket and hangs it up. "Okay." 

 

Curtis and Barry look at each other then to her, "Okay? That's it?" 

 

Felicity moves to her desk, sits, then motions for her team to sit. When everyone is seated she begins, "Yes. Okay. I saw what happened to those women a couple of weeks ago. I know the risk you both take everyday. If you feel safer somewhere else, then I won't stop you." She folds her hands on the desk, "I will miss you, but I know Merlyn is cracking down in an effort to have the best region and to impress our leaders. Your safety comes first."

 

The two men sigh. "We don't want to go...it's just two more couples were arrested last weekend. I'm moving out of our room because rumors have started..." Barry informs her. 

 

"I understand. If you can wait a few more weeks, I think you can take some of the dermis with you, work on it and perfect them for yourselves and others."

 

Curtis sighs, "Okay. We need to get an escape plan together, money, and a way out of town. We don't have papers, so leaving the city will be tough." 

 

Ronnie speaks up, "I can forge the papers. I have a side business. I even have a seal I can use." 

 

"Thanks, man." Barry says with relief clear in his voice. 

 

Caitlin moves. Felicity suspects she's trying to get comfortable. She is in the final weeks of her pregnancy and is suffering. Felicity offers a comforting smile. 

 

"Ronnie and I are ready as soon as...you know...you will be all alone..." Caitlin is worried about her. Felicity finds that sweet. 

 

"By that time, we should have the Dermis on the market to the military and have our special ones for our people distributed. I will be safe by then." 

 

The four team members seem happy with that idea. She is thankful for her tiny band of resistors. They've become another family to her. She will actually be relieved when they are all out of Star City safely.

 

There is a knock on the door. Barry opens it and it's her Dad. Great. "Good team meeting. Thanks for the updates." They all look to her to make sure they can go. She nods. She can tell they don't like it, but they trust her. 

 

"Please sit down, although I should mention you're violating the no contact with me rule." The cold dripping from her tone.

 

He chuckles as he sits down. "I'm aware, but I needed to speak to you privately." 

 

She sits up straighter, "Come to tell me you're leaving and are sorry you ever came back into my life?"

 

It's mean, she knows this, but so was walking out on her.

 

"I came to say two things. First, I never should have left you and your Mother. I was selfish and stupid. I missed you both everyday." 

 

Felicity doesn't believe him. He could have come back any time. "You could have come back." 

 

He shakes his head, "No. I couldn't. My pride and my shady business dealings made that impossible." 

 

Felicity doesn't know what to think about that. "You said two things..."

 

He smiles at her. It's an adoring smile like he would give her all the time before he abandoned her. She wants to smile back, but the pain is still there from his betrayal. 

 

"I know what you're doing." He holds up his hand, "No one else has figured it out. You're good at covering your tracks. But I know you don't need that many samples for Beta testing on the Dermis. I wondered what was going on, then I realized..my little Rebel is staging a mini rebellion. You're going to give them to Nulls...perhaps...some anomalies?" 

 

Felicity feels the blood drain from her face. She stands and starts to pace. She has to protect Oliver and the Queens. She can't let them fall because of her need to change things. "I will turn myself in. You should know the Queens had nothing to do with this. I used them." 

 

Noah smiles at his daughter, "There's my little girl. You conned them?"  His smile grows bigger as her stomach drops. 

 

"No. I would never do that..." Felicity tells him. She wouldn't do that to them. She can't lie to him about this. She will turn herself in before she allows any harm to come to them because of her decision. 

 

"You don't have to do that, Felicity." He stands up and walks towards her, "I'm your Father. I am here to help you. I will keep your secret safe. No one needs to know." 

 

She eyes him, "What do you want? Money? A Dermis of your own? What?" 

 

He looks hurt. She almost feels guilty until she sees Donna's face after he left. How the color drained from her. How the weight fell off her until she looked sick. Felicity remembers the men, the way Donna was treated by them and how they were both treated in general. No, she doesn't feel guilt. 

 

"I don't want anything. I'm proud of you. I know that doesn't mean much, but I am, and I wanted you to know it. I will keep your secret because I am your Father and perhaps some day you will give me another chance." He walks out of her office as she stares after him. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't think all he wants is a second chance. 

 

====================================

 

Oliver is in the office he shares with Tommy in Verdant. He's going over all the options for the new club and a restaurant. They have the money and financing in order. What they don't have is Oliver's will to live in Central City away from Felicity for up to a year. He runs a hand over his head. He doesn't want to let Tommy down or his parents who finally believe in his business plan, but he doesn't want to be away from his wife. 

 

Oliver sighs and leans back in his chair. 

 

"Hey, Buddy." Tommy comes into the office and plops down in the chair across from Oliver. 

 

"Hey." Oliver says on a sigh. 

 

"Bad news?" He looks at the papers in front of Oliver. 

 

Oliver wishes it was, then he would have a good reason to not go to Central City. He could stay here with his wife and start their family. He could protect her. He can't imagine what she will do about her nightmares without him. 

 

"No. Great news. Our funding is all in order and we can open a club and a restaurant in Central City. I even have two buildings that we can buy instead of lease. It's all perfect." Oliver's tone doesn't sound like it's perfect, but he can't fake enthusiasm. 

 

Tommy is nodding, "If this is all great news then why do you look like someone stole your favorite drink?" 

 

Oliver smiles, barely. Oliver and Tommy always referred to losing a drink as more tragic than most anything. He'd give up his favorite alcohol...hell, all alcohol, to have this not work out. 

 

"It's nothing.." 

 

Tommy continues to stare at him. Oliver rolls his eyes, "I don't want to basically move to Central City..." 

 

Tommy laughs, "You don't want to leave Felicity is what you mean." 

 

Oliver stares, trying to think of a way to deny it. He then realizes he doesn't want to deny it. This is Tommy. He knows Oliver better than anyone. "Yes. I want to stay here. I want to make babies and raise them. I want to be home every night and sleep in the same bed as my wife." 

 

Oliver waits for the judgement. Tommy looks sympathetic. "Then do it." 

 

" _ WHAT? _ " Oliver wants this more than anything and he will kill Tommy if he's playing with him. 

 

"Why not just open a restaurant here? You can be the chef, I know you can cook, and be home with your wife." 

 

If only it were that easy. "Tommy, you know that no one in this town will take me seriously." 

 

"They don't have to, Oliver. Buy a place. Hype it up as your place. Then do a soft opening with invited guests and press. Then reveal yourself as the Chef." 

 

Oliver considers what Tommy is saying. It could work. No one would believe he was doing the cooking unless they see and taste it. They could pretend it's just another business. This is perfect! Oliver is smiling. He can't wait to tell Fel-- "It'll never work." 

 

Tommy's smile fades, "Why won't it work?" 

 

"Felicity. Our deal is about her getting QC and I got the freedom I idiotically thought I wanted.." 

 

Tommy lets out a long dramatic sigh, "You two have moved far past this whole arrangement." Tommy singsongs the next line, "You love her, she loves you...you're a happy family..." 

 

Oliver smirks, "I love her. She's still fighting loving me.." 

 

Tommy puts his hands behind his head, "But she does love you." 

 

Oliver's ears turn red, "I feel it...her soul speaks to mine." 

 

Tommy laughs, "Oliver Queen:  _ romantic _ ."

 

Oliver tosses the paperweight at Tommy’s head that he easily dodges. "Asshole." Oliver calls. After a moment, "How is baby planning going?" 

 

Tommy's smile grows, "I told Dad. He agreed to the plan...though he thinks I did get a Null pregnant. Next step is preparing the house and finding a Nanny. I have no idea where to begin." Tommy pauses, "Do you think Felicity could help me or would it upset her?" 

 

Oliver considers it for a moment. "I think she would be great at it. Give her some practice and you could use the help..." 

 

Tommy looks thrilled. "You know, Ollie, I will need both of your help with this. His Godparents should help." 

 

Oliver feels honored, "Are you sure?" 

 

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you two in his life...if it's okay with you both." Tommy says cautiously. 

 

"I'll ask her, but I know she will be thrilled." Oliver says with certainty. 

 

============================================

 

Felicity was so excited when Oliver asked her to be Tommy's son’s Godmother. Now, today she gets to go shopping with Tommy for the baby things! Oliver teased her that it is practice for their own baby. She is hoping soon she can tell Oliver they are having a baby. 

 

Felicity finds Tommy waiting for her. Oliver insisted Rob drive her. She will be so happy when she gets her license. Her first driving lesson with Oliver was last night when he dropped this shopping spree on her. Sadly, Oliver didn't even let her turn the car on. He said she needs to learn all the buttons and laws first. She pouted and still he didn't relent. One thing about Oliver is he takes her safety very seriously. 

 

She enters the baby store to find Tommy surrounded by women. She hides her smile. He spots her and the relief is clear on his face. She begs him to rescue him with this eyes. 

 

"Hello, Tommy." She says to him smiling. The other women all look at her with envy or anger. She loops her arm into Tommy's and they start looking for things. 

 

"I made a list of things we should get first and then things that could be helpful. " She tells him while pulling up the list on her tablet. She notices him smile and shake his head. She knows people find her need to organize and make lists weird. 

 

"Okay, we need a crib, a pack ‘n play, a changing table, clothes, bottles, diapers...and a medical kit for babies. At least for today." She looks up at Tommy and he looks overwhelmed. 

 

"I'm only taking one kid, right?" He gulps. 

 

She smiles, "Yes, Tommy. Babies need things." She opens her bag and pulls out a book. "Here is a book about what babies need and what to expect the first year." 

 

Tommy takes the book with a huge smile, "I've never studied before in my life, but this time I'm going to ace this!" 

 

She adores Tommy. "I know you will. This baby is one lucky little fella." They walk back to the cribs, "Any thought of a name yet?"

 

Tommy stops, "Uh...no. I thought they would want to name him." 

 

Felicity watches him carefully, "I don't think so...you are his Dad, you should name him." 

 

Tommy nods. They walk past a baby book and he picks it up. She giggles. "Tommy Merlyn is going to own  _ TWO _ books!" 

 

He rolls his eyes as he tosses his empty arm over her shoulders, "I own tons of books, Smoak. I just don't read them." 

 

"Why have them?" 

 

"To impress smart girls!"  

 

She slugs him and then pushes him away. Three hours later, they have bought a cradle, a crib, a car seat/baby carrier, a changing table and at least 100 bottles. Tommy decided clothes and diapers can wait. 

 

They are ringing up his purchases when Felicity sees the cutest little onesie with a hood in forest green. She picks it up, "I am buying his first outfit!" She hands it to another a sales associate and then grabs a pair of booties that look like sneakers. She claps happily, "He will be so adorable!" 

 

Tommy smiles at her as he pays for his purchases and arranges delivery. As they're walking out she takes his arm and teases him about spoiling his son. 

 

"Do you think I should get a bed for Verdant? I already have a soundproof office so I can keep him in there with me..." 

 

Felicity is smiling up at him with tears in her eyes, "You will be the best Dad, Tommy." Then she hears a click. 

 

They both look to see photographers and reporters, "Is it true that you are pregnant with Tommy Merlyn's child and not your husband's?" Another shouts, "Is it true Oliver couldn't get you pregnant so you both turned to Tommy? 

 

Tommy pulls her into his chest. She's thankful she put his books in her bag so he can lead them through the throng of people. Tommy is looking around, "Where the hell is Rob?" 

 

"I don't know..." She is starting to panic. She's not only overwhelmed by all the reporters, but them implying she's pregnant hurts her soul and then they say she would sleep with Tommy? She's about to cry when someone asks Tommy if his Dad will protect Felicity from the fact they broke a law by being together. She gasps. The world is starting to crash around her.

 

She hears tires squealing.  She looks up to see Tommy nodding at someone. Suddenly, Oliver is there scooping her up in his arms. He turns to the reporters. "My wife and I are fine. She is supporting our good friend through this time of transition." 

 

Tommy is following them. She rests her head on his chest. Oliver gets in the passenger seat of the SUV he drives sometimes. She sees Tommy slide into the driver’s seat. "Ollie, where the hell is Rob?" 

 

Oliver sighs, "He went to pick up some wedding things for Thea. I was on my way here when I....when I felt Felicity needed me." 

 

"Thank you for coming for me." She whispers.

 

"Always." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww...Oliver! Amirite??? And poor Felicity I want to wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her safe forever.


	30. Thea gets married...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thea's wedding though we don't see it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sort of unintended break. It was the holidays...and my health is less than stellar. But I'm back and there should be no more breaks! We only have a few chapters to go!! That's amazing and scary. yes, I am planning my next story already.

CHAPTER 28

 

Oliver looks around the living room. They spent last night in the mansion. Thea was paranoid they'd be late. Thea let it be known that by "they" she meant "him". He has a tardiness issue apparently.  Felicity was kind enough to spend another night here. She does have a very strict rule about sex in his old bedroom. She isn't doing it again. Oliver sighs. He missed his wife last night. She decided to not tempt him and slept in Thea's room with her. 

 

"Oliver, you look like hell." Oliver looks to see Digg enter the living room. 

 

"Thanks..." Oliver mumbles. "Where is Lyla and my godchildren?" 

 

Digg laughs as he sits across from Oliver, "They're upstairs with Thea and Felicity. They like Felicity better," he teases Oliver. 

 

"Can't blame them, so do I." Oliver gets up and makes himself a drink, "Want one?" He asks his old friend.

 

"Nah. I'm driving tonight." 

 

Oliver nods. He walks back to his seat and plops down. He can feel Digg watching him. He looks to Digg. His friend doesn't have to say anything, his look says it all. 

 

"I haven't seen Felicity in over 12 hours...we stayed here last night and she slept in Thea's room." Oliver thinks he might be pouting. 

 

Digg laughs heartily. "Oh, poor baby." He shakes his head. 

 

"I miss her, okay?"

 

Digg stops laughing and looks serious, "I know. It's nice to see." 

 

Oliver smiles. It is nice and awful. He checks his watch again. Digg laughs again.

 

======================================

 

Felicity is being snippy with people. She can't help it. She doesn't mean to be this way. She's happy for Thea and feels lucky to be included in her special day. Felicity misses Oliver. She almost hurts, she misses him so much. She looks down at her compass and rubs it softly. 

 

Thea giggles, "You will see him soon." 

 

"I know..." Felicity moves to Thea and starts helping her with her hair. It's long and curly for her big day. 

 

"I'm cutting it off after we get married. I'm tired of dealing with it. New me, new hair!" 

Felicity smiles at her sister-in-law. Thea is practically glowing. Thea's wedding will be so different from her own. Everyone including the bride is excited for this marriage and the future the newlyweds will share. Felicity thought all she and Oliver would share was a bed and an arrangement. She's never been so happy to be so wrong. 

 

Felicity is pinning the final curl into place for Thea's half up do when her alarm goes off. 

 

"What is that?" Thea asks as Moira and Raisa rush in. 

 

"My fertility monitor. I'm ovulating...." She shrugs. 

 

Thea squeals, "Go find my brother!" She grabs Felicity's hand and drags her to the bedroom door. 

 

"Thea! I'm not even dressed!" 

 

"All the better to do this quickly and not miss my reception." Thea tells her. Felicity can feel her face burning. She looks to Moira and Raisa who are both nodding their agreement. 

 

"Umm....okay..." She opens the door and starts looking for her future baby daddy. 

 

============================================

 

When Tommy arrived and joined Digg in teasing Oliver, he decided to take a walk. Oliver walked the grounds and checked on the catering. He was now wandering the house hoping to maybe spot his wife. Pathetic, he knows. Oliver is walking by the den where he first kissed Felicity, he smiles at the door. He's about to walk away when he is pulled into the room. Before he can react, he is pushed up against the door and he's being kissed. 

 

His lips instantly recognize his wife's lips. When he has to come up for air, he drags his lips from hers. She smiles up at him, grabs his hand, and spins them. She starts walking him backward and around the desk until he falls into the chair. She crawls into his lap and resumes kissing him. 

 

"Tell me you've never fucked anyone in this room..." She pleads. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "No. Never...you're the only one I've ever kissed in here..." He starts kissing her neck. She drops her head back to give him better access. 

 

She pulls back and he whines. He can't help it. She removes his jacket with his help. Felicity then starts to unbutton his tuxedo shirt. When she's done she pushes up his tee shirt and caresses his torso. He sees the lust in her eyes and her love. 

 

He lifts her chin to look him in the eye, "I love that you don't mind my body...my scars. You actually like my body." 

 

She bites her lip as she nods emphatically. Her eyes drop to his abs, "Abs--olutely do...." 

 

Oliver laughs with her. She shrugs. He pulls her back to his lips with his hand on the back of her neck. He's lost in kissing her when he feels her undoing his pants and remembers her question. He's surprised there is enough blood flow for him to think about anything. 

 

He starts kissing down her neck. He notices she's in her tank top and sleep shorts. He pulls the tank down below her breasts. Between sucks he asks, "I thought you said no sex?" 

 

She frees his cock, "I did...but you've never had sex in this room, on this desk or chair...and..."

 

Oliver stops to look up into her eyes, "And?" 

 

"I want to have sex with you...I really  _ REALLY _ do..." 

 

He nods, "Good. I want to have sex with you..." 

 

"I'm ovulating and..."

 

She doesn't finish what she's saying before he's kissing her. She doesn't need to say anything else they can't risk missing a cycle, her safety depends on it. He wants a baby with her, an entire family with her. 

 

Felicity lifts herself and is about to impale herself on his cock when they hear the doorknob.She scurries under the desk as Tommy walks in, "Hey, buddy, Laurel is here early with her  fi ancé   and she is looking for you. Thought I should---" Tommy's eyes squint. "I swear to God, Ollie, if you fucked Laurel,  _ I will kill you _ ."

 

Felicity pushes him back, "It's me!" She says without coming out from under the desk. Oliver does a few buttons back up and she whines and then puts his cock in her mouth. 

 

Oliver's eyes go wide. She wouldn't...she  _ does _ .

 

Tommy is laughing. "Well, this is--" he starts to leave when Laurel comes in. 

 

"Ollie..." 

 

He rolls his eyes. "Go away!" 

 

Tommy takes her arm, "We're going..." 

 

Laurel tries to break away. Tommy holds tighter. "He's busy..."

 

Laurel looks over her shoulder, "He doesn't look busy..." 

 

Tommy has had enough, "He is...his wife is here and they're busy..." He stares at her. 

 

"Oh..." She says as Tommy pushes her out the door. 

 

"You might want to lock this, Ollie..." 

 

Oliver is up and to the door as soon as Felicity releases him from the heavenly torture of her mouth. He turns around to find her naked, walking towards him. He removes his clothes as quickly as humanly possible. Damn, he loves her. 

 

She pushes him against the door again then drops to her knees. She takes him in her mouth. Oliver has to fight to not fuck her mouth, "Felicity...that isn't how to make a baby.." 

 

She lets him go with a pop. "You passed biology?" She looks up at him amused. 

 

"No. But I did learn where babies come from." He grins down at her. 

 

She stands. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. He walks with her over to the desk. He wants to taste her first, but he knows he can't wait that long. He's missed her and she did tease him. 

 

When they reach the desk he is so happy that the maids always keep the desk clean and empty. He lays her down, as his eyes rove over her, she blushes. He watches it move along her body. He smiles, "Shy?" 

 

"No." she whispers, "It's...it's amazing how you look at me...it's like I am the most beautiful and precious thing on earth." 

 

His eyes move to hers, "You are." He means it. She is the most precious and beautiful person he's ever met. He can't believe he's the one she is Mating with..

 

"Oliver?" 

 

"Yeah." His voice sounds husky even to his own ears. 

 

"Are you going to stare at me or fuck me?" She taunts.

 

Oliver pounces on her. He kisses here while checking to see if she's wet, "Damn..." He moans when she is definitely wet. 

 

"Now... _ please _ !" She begs him. 

 

Oliver carefully and slowly enters her. She is tight and hot and wet and so fucking perfect. Felicity can't wait. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him into her. "Yes!" She shouts. 

 

He knows people might hear her, but he doesn't give a shit. He wants them to know she is his. He starts moving inside her. 

 

"Faster, please!" She tells him. 

 

He knows it's partly because she's close and partly because she needs to get back upstairs. He starts to snap his hips and she mewls. He works her up quickly. When he knows she's close, and he is definitely close, he finds her clit and pinches it. Her back bows up and she screams as she comes. He follows right behind her. He drops onto her completely spent.

 

After he recovers a bit, "Sorry, I'm too heavy." 

 

She wraps her arms around him holding him to her. "I like it. I feel safe and warm." 

 

He raises his head to look at her, "Really?" 

 

"Yeah." She lifts her head and kisses him softly. "I need to go..."

 

"I know." He lifts himself up and out of her. They both moan lowly. He walks over to where she left her clothes. He hands them to her. "Go. I will see you later." 

 

She quickly dresses. She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and sneaks out. That takes him back to his misspent youth. 

 

After the door closes behind her he puts his boxer briefs back on. He grabs his clothes and sneaks to the closest bathroom to shower. He can't go like this to his sister's wedding. 

 

 

 

==========================================

 

Felicity is running to get back to Thea's room after her not-so-quickie with Oliver. She can't believe she did that! She enters the room to see Thea completely ready to go say her vows. She smiles at Felicity, "Finally. You need to hurry!" 

 

Felicity runs into the bathroom and takes a quick shower. She puts her hair up in a bun. She puts on her under things when there is a tap at the door, "Yeah?" 

 

Moira slides in with the door not fully opened. "I can help if you need it?" 

 

Felicity is putting the finishing touches on her natural makeup look. "I'm good." She tells her. Felicity sees Moira in the mirror looking sad, "Are you okay?" 

 

Moira smiles sadly, "Yes. And no." Moira sighs as she sits on the closed toilet lid. "Both of my children will be married to their Soulmates soon. I am happy for them, but I will miss them." 

 

Felicity moves to the door and pulls her dress from the hanger. She puts it on while thinking of something to say, "Thea and Roy are living with you for awhile."

 

"Yes, I know..it's just hard to realize you're not needed anymore." 

 

Felicity's hand falls from the zip of her dress. "Who doesn't need you anymore?" 

 

"You kids."

 

Felicity finishes with her dress and slides on her shoes. She moves to Moira and squats down in front of her, "I don't know about the rest of them, but I need you. I have no idea what being in Society means. I definitely don't know how to be wife or hopefully a mother. I need you." She takes Moira's hands in hers. 

 

"My dear sweet child..." Moira smiles with tears glistening in her eyes, "Thank you." 

 

"I'm just being honest. I've had to do all of this on my own...and now, knowing I have you and the rest of the family...it means everything to me." 

 

Moira stands and they embrace. " _ WE _ are lucky to have you." 

 

"Guys! It's time!" 

 

They walk out into Thea's bedroom. It's time for Thea to marry Roy Harper. 

 

============================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver can't believe his baby sister is married. He leans back against the bar surveying the room. His parents have accepted Roy and seem to love him. Felicity treats him like a kid brother and whether he likes it or not....Oliver likes the kid. He loves Thea and he has put that smile on her face. It's hard to hate someone who loves your sister that much. He knows the kid would die for Thea.

 

He feels a clap on his back, "I can't believe little Thea is married." Oliver turns to see his best friend Tommy Merlyn. He glares at Tommy. "Oh, come on, buddy, you aren't still mad about me taking Felicity shopping with me, are you?"

 

Oliver grabs his drink off the bar. He gulps it down and requests another. When he is handed this one he downs it too. He wipes his mouth as he looks at Tommy, "I know you two are friends, but seeing my wife with another man and baby stuff...it messed with my head." 

 

Tommy laughs, "You are so in love with your wife and dare I say a jealous lunatic?" 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes, "I know...I trust her, I trust you, but part of me wants to punch you.  _ HARD _ ."

 

"I'm glad you can control that urge." Tommy says over the top of his glass lifting his eyebrows. 

 

"Barely." Oliver informs him. 

 

"Where is the younger Mrs. Queen?" 

 

Oliver looks around. "I think she went to the restroom. Today has been hard on her." Tommy looks at him questioning, "It's been a long day. The ceremony was tedious as always and brought up some things for her." 

 

Oliver pauses, searching for her inside himself. His soul reaching for hers. He smiles. She’s taking a moment to herself. His wife is smart, beautiful and charming but she also tends to get overwhelmed in Society situations. Oliver assures Tommy, "She's fine." 

 

They decide to have another drink when Roy joins them. They have so many Baby Speedy stories to tell him and now seems like the perfect time. 

 

=============================

 

Felicity is in the garden. She loves how the moonlight works with the lights they've installed to make it glow almost like a fairytale with all the twinkle lights. She takes a deep breath. She is happy for Thea and Roy. She's gotten to know Roy quite well. He's a good soul who adores Thea. 

 

Felicity is also worried though...time is running out for her to get pregnant. Not helping with that is getting the Dermis ready to not only sell it, but to give it to Nulls. She sighs. She knows once she gives the first one away to the first stranger there will be no going back. This was her dream to make Society miserable and show that it isn't all that people think it is...that it is cruel and disgusting. Now, she wants to cause an eruption, but she really just wants a normal life with Oliver and to have children with him. 

 

She's lost in thought when she hears a throat clearing, then a scary voice, "Miss Smoak." She turns to see Malcolm Merlyn. She swallows down her fear. She doesn't want Oliver to know she fears his best friend's father. He is a Society leader, but he is also Tommy's Dad...his Dad who had his Mark removed while being an upstanding member of Society.

 

Merlyn walks past her. When he turns back to her, even in the muted light, she can see an evil smirk across his face. 

 

"I know you know what I did to Tommy..." He looks at her saying it without saying it. He knows that she knows about his Mark being removed. She barely nods to show she knows. 

 

"Do you know he never asked me for anything? I ripped his Mate from his life and he  _ NEVER _ asked me for anything." He moves closer to her and it takes everything in her not to take a step back. He taps her forehead, "Until you..." He smiles down at her. 

 

She is shocked....and confused. 

 

"Don't look so shocked. Once he met you, got to know you...he came to me and asked me to make an exception. He asked me to help him...help you." He laughs mirthlessly, "He asked for you." 

 

She gasps. 

 

"Don't sound so surprised. You two were falling in love. Had you not met Oliver...but you did, and then you...and Tommy told me to forget it. I offered to help, but he loves you and said no. He only wants your happiness. Self- sacrificing fool." 

 

Felicity wants to cry. She knew Tommy had feelings, so did she. Felicity didn't know they were so deep that he would ask his Father to free her from her obligation to Society. She looks away. Tommy is too good for her. She always suspected it, but now she knows. 

 

Malcolm paces before her. It's like he's interrogating her, yet he is doing all the talking. "We hadn't spoken in months...so imagine my surprise to find him on my doorstep." He stops in front of her, "asking me to help him with a woman who is carrying my grandchild...a Null." 

 

She pulls her lips into her mouth. She has to keep her feelings tamped down. She can't let him see her fear or alert Oliver.  "I know my son, Felicity. May I call you Felicity?" 

 

Felicity nods. She doesn't trust her voice. 

 

"He wouldn't be so careless as to fuck a Null who couldn't prove her status with her shots OR forgo a condom. So...why is he doing this? Why would my son take on a bastard child?" 

 

He leans in close, "Then it hit me. YOU....you are his weakness...since clearly you aren't with child." He looks her up and down, "It is a friend of yours? Perhaps a child you wanted to pass off as your own?" 

 

She stays quiet. She is worried she will babble if she talks she will out everyone's secrets. She can't do that to any of them. 

 

"Doesn't matter...what  _ does _ matter is Tommy. I don't want him burdened with a child." 

 

She doesn't think before blurting out, "You already gave your permission. It's all been set." 

 

He smirks at her. Her heart stops. His smirk is evil and she suddenly feels cold. Colder than she has ever felt in her life. Going from Vegas to Boston, she learned about cold, but his smirk....it's far worse. 

 

"Very astute, Miss Smoak." 

 

She straightens her spine, "It's Mrs. Queen." 

 

He lifts an eyebrow, "For now." 

 

She keeps her eyes locked on his. She won't back down, or run, or worse -- call for Oliver. She wants to. Oh, how she wants to call for him, to be safe in his arms, but she won't. 

 

"I have a proposal for you...you can leave Oliver and marry my son. I will make all the arrangements. I will even insure you get Queen Consolidated." He watches her carefully. She feels like the prey he is stalking. "You will get the child Tommy is taking on, my son, a business, a bigger home, a more prestigious surname....and your place will be secure within Society. I can and will protect you for anything...anyone who comes for you." 

 

Oh god, it all sounds so good except...Oliver. She loves Tommy, but only as a friend. Oliver...she loves Oliver with everything within her, even the parts she tries to forget exist, even her heart. It's Oliver's now. She knows she loves him...is in love with him...she just doesn't know how to tell him. 

 

She sees Mr. Merlyn staring at her. "Do you know what I've learned, Mr. Merlyn, since moving here? Since becoming a member of Society?" 

 

He looks at her like she is a child who is being foolish, "What, my dear?" 

 

"I've learned that men with power, such as yourself, think they can buy or manipulate or coerce people to do what they want. My question is: Why? Don't say it's for Tommy or even your own image...we both know you don't care about Tommy and as for your image? We both know you'd murder anyone who dared to try to taint you." 

 

He is clearly shocked, "I've heard about your bluntness...your brain...I can see why Tommy is taken with you. Felicity, you remind me so of my Rebecca..." 

 

If it were Tommy saying these things, she would be flattered. It's his father, so she is scared and finds it to be a threat almost and a compliment. 

 

"Does it matter? I can give you everything and free you from Oliver. The man who hurt you beyond measure." 

 

Felicity considers it, "Yes, it matters." 

 

He just stares at her clearly waiting for her to connect the dots. She knows he doesn't care about Tommy. He doesn't care much for the Queen Family...or her....wait, oh...

 

"What happens to Oliver? Or Mr. and Mrs. Queen if I take the deal?" 

 

He looks stunned, "Brighter than I thought. I will give you QC...they can retire. They have no one to inherit it once I have you. I will buy them out. Oliver can do whatever he wants...as long as he does one thing for me." 

 

"Which is?" 

 

He again looks at her. Then he looks past her. She turns to see Lance in the house. He was here to make sure Thea and Roy did everything right. "Ah...Oliver marries Laurel. Giving Lance his revenge and the spoilt brat what she wants." She squints, still putting it all together, "And the Palmers could be free of her without any shame being brought on them...giving you more power." 

 

He laughs heartily, "You are a genius," he tells her. "Now, do you accept this deal?" 

 

Felicity doesn't even have to think about it, "You know what I've learned since becoming a member of Society?" 

 

He waves for her to hurry up, "If you must..."

 

"I've learned that men who believe they have power try to use me to gain more...You want me to do this for your own selfish motives. And I know this is selfish of you...You don't love Tommy. You are willing to cover about his son because you know he could end you. Mr. Merlyn, don't pretend to have my interests, or Oliver's, at heart. You do not. You want the Palmers to owe you and they would, if you get Laurel away from Ray. He's miserable yet they won't let him out of his Soulmate relationship. Lance wants revenge and Laurel could be an ally you could use..." 

 

He slow claps, "You are right. But still I could free you of Oliver. Of his issues, his past... He isn't your equal in any way." 

 

Felicity's anger takes over, "Oliver is good man. He loves me, he protects me...he has given me a home and one day a family of our own. Don't pretend to know him. You wouldn't recognize a real man..since you aren't one." 

 

Malcolm steps closer and raises his hand to slap her. She waits for the blow as she closes her eyes. When it doesn't happen she opens one eye, then the other. She sees Oliver holding the arm of the hand that was to smack her in his own. 

 

"You touch her...I.will.end.you." Oliver's voice is low and kind of gravely. It shouldn't turn her on, but it does. 

 

Malcolm drops his hand as Oliver releases it while also pulling her into his arms. 

 

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She may set us all free." 

 

Oliver looks to Felicity. Before she can speak Malcolm does, "I offered her Tommy in exchange for leaving you to Laurel. Everyone wins." 

 

Oliver looks between the two people. She sees hurt flash in his eyes. He quickly hides and drops his arm from around her shoulder. Felicity grabs Oliver's hand. She never doubts Oliver or his commitment to her. She knows she hasn't done the same for him. Until now. 

 

"Mr. Merlyn, you seem to know a lot about me...here is something you don't know about me, but will come in handy: I am a Queen. I will always protect my husband. Always. My safety means nothing without him. My life means nothing...Now, if you'll excuse us, my sister-in-law and new brother-in-law will be leaving soon for their honeymoon, and I'd like to see them off."

 

She looks to Oliver. He smiles that smile he saves for her. She can tell he's proud of her. He lifts her hand and kisses it. They go back into the party. She will tell Oliver all she was offered soon. She just hopes it doesn't upset things between Oliver and Tommy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm...scary amirite?


	31. A baby is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I am behind on comment!! I will get to them and I LOVE reading your comments!!! They help me keep going.

Oliver looks out the window of his hotel room. He hates it here. He hates every last second. Before he left, Tommy told him to just tell Felicity he doesn't want the clubs all over and the restaurants in major cities. He should tell Felicity he just wants  _ her _ . He wants their life together to be  _ lived _ together.

 

He takes another sip of his whiskey as he runs a hand through his short hair then down his face.  _ Fuck _ . He wants to tell her that. He  _ NEEDS _ to tell her, but he's scared. Things have changed in many ways between them, but their deal still hinges on his out of town life and her taking over QC. His perfect plan to get her backfired once he fell in love with her. He was supposed be free and living the good life. Now, he has that and all he wants is to be tied down to her. 

 

He sits down on the couch in the living area of his suite. He puts his feet on the table as he picks up the remote. He might as well watch some tv. He's watching some sports show when he notices the time. Fucking finally it's late enough. Felicity will be back from work and it won't seem odd that he isn't at a club. He can't have her suspecting anything is wrong. He’s been having to block her most of today and he  _ HATES _ that.

 

He picks up his cell and hits her number. He would try to skype her, but he looks like shit and rather she didn't see it. It rings twice and then he hears her voice. How he's missed that voice. 

 

"Oliver!" 

 

He smiles. He can't help it. Just talking to her makes his day better. "Hey. How was your day?" 

 

She sighs. He can tell something is amiss. "Curtis and Barry didn't show up...I think they're sick..." 

 

Oliver knows that's not what she means. She thinks they made a run for it. "I'm sure they'll feel better soon and be back to driving you insane." 

 

She laughs softly, "I hope so." 

 

They both know she just wants them safe and together. Felicity has the softest heart he knows. She still hasn't really admitted to him they're gay and a couple. He figured it out, of course, but has left it unsaid. He hopes they're safe and know what they're doing. 

 

"How was your day? Did you sign the final papers for the club in Central City?" She sounds excited for him. 

 

He sighs, "Uh..no. We haven't agreed on terms yet. Soon." 

 

Not exactly a lie since the terms will be met as soon as he tells the man he isn't interested. He will write him a check for wasting so much of his time. Oliver doesn't feel guilty. Actually, he feels like he is doing the grown up and responsible thing for him and his family. He's decided Felicity will always come first. She should have always been first, but she will definitely be from now on. 

 

He changes the subject. "I should be home in a couple of days." 

 

"Really? You think you can get your terms met that fast?" 

 

He laughs, "Yes, Felicity. I do know how to negotiate. It's one of my strengths." 

 

"I remember. You were a master negotiator with me." 

 

Suddenly, he hears a buzzing noise. "What's that?" 

 

"The other line..." 

 

Oliver knows she means the line Caitlin has to call her when it's time. "Answer it, but keep me on here." 

 

"okay..." 

 

Oliver can hear her voice, but can't make anything besides, "Tommy...oh no." 

 

She comes back to the phone, "Oliver, I’ve got to go..." 

 

"Call Digg to take you." 

 

Felicity is thinking, he can almost hear it. "I can't...you taught me enough...I can take your car. I won't wreck it, I promise...I’ve gotta go. I will call you as soon as I know something." 

 

_ click _

 

Oliver starts to pace. _ What could be going on? What isn't she telling him? _ He needs to calm down and trust her. It's Felicity. She's smart...she's a genius. She can handle driving...sure she sucks...oh god...she's the worst he's ever seen and she doesn't have a license...should he call Digg? He reaches for his phone when he realizes he doesn't know where she was going. Caitlin can't have the baby in a hospital and he never asked where they would do this. 

 

_ Fuck! _ What should he do???

 

============================================

 

When she arrives at Verdant, she decides to call Oliver. The worry is pouring off him and it is worrisome. She calls his number as she looks at the club. 

 

"Felicity? Are you okay? What is happening? This is a safe connection, right?"

 

"Yes, we should be safe." She sighs, "The baby was born. A boy. That's all I know. He said he needed me." 

 

She looks and sees Tommy heading towards her car parked at the side entrance. "He's headed this way. I need to go see what's wrong. I'll call you as soon as I know anything more."

 

"I'm coming home." 

 

"Oliver, don't be silly. This could be new dad jitters or something else..." 

 

Tommy opens the door, "I need to go, Oliver. I'll call you. Stay there and work on your club. I got this."

 

"Be safe." 

 

She smiles at his concern for her, "You, too."  

 

She hears him breathing hard, "I love you." He hangs up without waiting for a response.

 

She gets out of the car, "What is so important I had to come down here this late?" 

 

He grabs her hand and pulls her to the club. He opens a door she's never noticed before and they head down a long metal staircase. It's a basement. A dark, cold basement. 

 

When they reach the bottom, she sees Ronnie and Caitlin. She looks to see a small box and hears the baby making noises. No one looks delighted about the baby. 

 

Caitlin looks scared of her and Tommy. Ronnie looks ready to fight. Did they decide to keep him? That will crush Tommy. 

 

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" She demands. She doesn't like when they look at her like this. 

 

Ronnie moves between her, the baby, and Caitlin. He looks like he thinks she will hurt them. She would never hurt them. "He was born without a compass. We can't pass him off as Tommy's." 

 

Felicity wants to cry. How can this happen? Oh yeah, Ronnie is the father and he is a born Null. The odds were fifty/fifty but she never considered it...Malcolm said he'd protect them, but that was when they assumed even with a Null for a Mom he would have a compass.

 

There is silence in the basement. They all pace for hours. Tommy feeds the baby, but refuses to name him. She looks around at everyone's scared faces. "I'll be back." 

 

"What?" All three ask rather loudly. 

 

"Trust me. I need to go to QC." 

 

She watches as all three debate if she is going to turn them in. They all decide that she will not turn them in. She understands how emotional they all are and that they aren’t thinking straight. Ronnie and Caitlin look at one another and then her. They nod. She looks to Tommy."I trust you with everything. You know that."

 

============================================

 

Felicity rushes to QC. She is easily allowed to her floor. No one asks her any questions. She is a Queen, after all, and known for working late hours. She goes into the vault where their top secret project is held. She grabs what she needs. She grabs a box to put things in. She goes to the private family elevator. She uses her key to speed back to the basement and rushes to her car. 

 

Oliver is calling. She doesn't answer. She can't. She will tell him her plan and he could get in trouble. She has to protect him and the Queens. She hopes he understands. She wipes tears away. She hates doing this. She knows that he is worried about her and Tommy. She knows because she can feel his anxiety. Oh god, she doesn't want to hurt him. 

 

She pulls into the parking lot. She wipes her eyes again. She grabs her phone. She is about to call him when she realizes she can't. He will tell her not to do it. Then she will and he will feel compelled to be a part of her scheme. She can't risk him. She  _ won't _ risk him. 

 

She gets out of the car, grabs the box and runs for the basement. Tommy is holding the baby. She makes a quick decision, "Ronnie, Cait, I will call for the Wayne jet. Go home, pack your things. I will release a memo that I decided to put you two on the account with Wayne right away instead of in a few weeks." 

 

"And what about the baby?" Caitlin eyes the baby.

 

Felicity looks at her and solemnly says, "It's better you don't know." 

 

Caitlin whimpers, "Are you killing him?" 

 

Tommy looks up from the face of his son. Felicity shakes her head, "No. Something far more dangerous. You shouldn't know." 

 

Ronnie has been watching her intently. He looks to the box. "You're using the skin and going to make him appear to be on the Spectrum." 

 

Felicity sighs, "I won't confirm or deny that." She can't. She needs to protect those she cares about. "Go. Get your stuff and start your new life. Bruce will be a good boss. I think he might even protect you if it comes to that." 

 

They both leave with one last look towards the box containing their son. 

 

Felicity turns to Tommy, "You need to get us passes to leave the city. No clothes, nothing. I'll work something with this box and your car to get us past the gates with him."

 

Tommy grabs her by the arms, "Are you sure? You could lose everything. I can come up with something else." 

 

She thinks about it for only a second. She walks over to the child she wanted to be hers, "I'm sure. I want to help this little guy. Now, go." 

 

============================================

 

Oliver calls for the jet. He pays the pilot double to be ready in 30 minutes. He doesn't care about a flight plan. Oliver needs to be home with his wife. He needs to know what is going on. 

 

The plane ride lasted forever it seemed. He knows it was less than two hours, but it felt like days to him. He paces the cabin until it's time to land. Once the plane is on the ground and he can disembark, he sprints to his car, well, one of them. 

 

He tries to call Felicity again. This time it goes straight to voicemail. She turned her phone off. Felicity would only do that if something is really wrong. He presses the gas harder. He arrives at their house. He slams the car in park. He doesn't bother to turn it off. If she's in there, he will come back, if not, he wants to be back on the road immediately. 

 

Oliver unlocks the door with the code she gave him. He calls her name, "Felicity? Baby? Are you here?" He jogs upstairs to the their bedroom, "Honey?" 

 

She obviously isn't here. Oliver heads back outside. When he goes to shut the door to their home he notices his compass. "Idiot!" 

 

He is in the car and throws it into gear. He follows his Compass to the edge of the Outskirts. Damn it, he doesn't have a pass. He slams on his brakes before he reaches the outpost. He doesn't need Society wondering what's going on. 

 

Oliver goes back home. He walks in. It's cold and dark without her. It is still night time, but it feels much darker than normal. Oliver roams their home like a caged animal. What is wrong with the baby? What happened? Most importantly, is she okay? 

 

Oliver is up all night thinking. At daybreak he calls someone. He never thought he'd need to call in one of his markers. He will do it for her. He runs his hands down his face as he walks into the home office. He goes to the closet. Oliver feels fear burning his chest. He doesn't know how much he is feeling is her and how much is him. He no longer knows where he ends and she begins. 

 

He opens the door to the closet. He stares down at his safe. Felicity never once asked him about it. She always respects his need for privacy. He sighs. She never has pushed him for anything. She's never made him pay for his mistakes....He bends down and works the lock open. He pulls out the small book. He locks the safe, shuts the door and walks to the desk.

 

He sits down and turns on the small desk lamp. He places the tiny notebook in the middle of the desk. He stares at it. He takes three deep breaths and reaches for it. He opens it up to the last page. He looks and sees the name and information he's looking for: Waller, Amanda. 

 

Amanda was the person who pulled him from hell. She came into the tent he shared with Digg. She told them if they did some jobs for her, they'd be set free. Oliver jumped at the opportunity to get out of Hell. Digg followed him into Hell. 

 

"Digg is gonna kill me..." He whispers. 

 

Oliver opens the desk drawer, he unlocks the small box in the desk. He takes out the phone. It's old and Society doesn't track them. He powers it up and breathes a sigh of relief when it still works and has power. 

 

He cradles it in one hand as he contemplates what he is about to do. He knows he's doing the right thing. He has to get to her. He dials the number in the book.

 

"Queen?" 

 

"Waller." He replies just as coldly. 

 

"What do you want? Or should I ask what do you  _ NEED? _ "

 

Oliver sucks his lips into his mouth as he lets himself have one moment of fear. He pushes it down after that moment. "I need a pass out of the Region and I need transportation." 

 

There is a small pause, "Fine. Where do you need to go?" 

 

Damn it....Here comes the hard part, "I don't know.... _ YET _ ." 

 

She laughs, "Are you running away? To Sara? Do you want to know where she is?" 

 

" _ NO! _ I don't want to know where she is. I'm not running away...I'm running to someone." 

 

She sighs, "Another woman?" 

 

"Soulmate. Mine." He replies trying to keep his anger in check. She knows how hard it is for him to call her. Oliver wouldn't ask her for this if it wasn't this important. 

 

"You found her? And she accepted you or is she running from you?" She is clearly enjoying this. 

 

"Does it matter?" 

 

"Not really." He can tell he is boring her. "Fine. Met me at the warehouse. I will have papers, an escort and a car." 

 

"And a plane once I'm out of their reach." 

 

"Oliver..." 

 

"You owe me." He reminds her. 

 

"Fine. Two hours." She hangs up. 

 

Oliver keeps the phone just in case. She owes him a lot. He locks the box back. He runs upstairs and throws clothes into his bag. He grabs his gun from its hiding place. He may need it. He hopes not, but just in case... He zips up the bag. 

 

He briefly wonders if he should call his family or Digg. He decides it's better if they think he is still in Central City.  _ IF _ this goes badly, he doesn't want them involved.  He sits down to wait until it's time to go.

 

===========================================

 

As they approach the gates of Starling City, Felicity feels nervous. If they recognize her, they could flag them. She watches as the car in front of them pulls up to the booth. She cuts her eyes to Tommy who is holding the steering wheel so tight she fears he could break it. 

 

"Felicity?" He asks without taking his eyes off the guard or the police officer working the booth. 

 

"Yes?" Her voice comes out as shaky as she feels. 

 

"If they see your face, they will call the media." 

 

"I know...." She knows it will cause a scandal. "Oliver trusts me...he trusts us."

 

They both turn to look at each other, "My Dad doesn't..." 

 

_ Shit _ . How could she forget Malcolm? She needs them to not see her face. She cuts her eyes to the back to check on the baby. He's covered and sleeping. She looks back to the gate and authorities. "Do you trust me, Tommy?" 

 

He looks her in the eyes, "With my life." 

 

She smiles, "Okay...there is only one way to do this that I can think of...we will be golden or busted..." 

 

"I love the odds." He deadpans. 

 

Felicity looks and they are almost done with the car in front of them. She takes off her jacket and tosses in the back seat and undoes her blouse. 

 

"I was unaware nudity was involved...you want Oliver to kill me?" He tries to joke. 

 

She stops at the last two buttons. She takes off her seatbelt and reaches for him. Tommy squirms as she reaches for his belt buckle. 

 

"Uh...Felicity, what the hell?" 

 

She flips her hair over one shoulder and looks at him, "If they think I'm blowing you, they won't care about my face." 

 

Tommy's eyes go wide and he gulps, "Oliver will kill me...I have a child to think about..."

 

“Can you think of something better?” 

 

Tommy looks at the guards then back to her, “You’re a horrible criminal, Smoak. Lean against the door like you’re high. They’ll assume I am taking advantage of you.” 

 

He puts his hands on the steering wheel. She moves her hair so it looks like she’s been partying. Felicity pretends to be out of it.

 

"Here we go." 

 

Felicity feels the car lurch forward then stop, "Papers." She bobs her head. "What is....oh damn...You're Tommy Merlyn." 

 

Tommy chuckles, "In the flesh..." 

 

Tommy moves his arm to let the guard see her supposedly passed out in the passenger seat.. Both men laugh before the guard speaks, "I would say have a nice time, but you already are..." 

 

"Thanks, Sir." 

 

Tommy slowly drives away. She starts to sit up, "Not yet, we have another guard to drive by and my guess is they've radioed ahead." 

 

Three minutes later, "Okay, we've cleared the lights of the gates." 

 

Felicity sits up. Tommy looks at her out of the corner of his eye, "You okay?" 

 

She nods. 

  
  


After they leave the city, it's dark. "Have you ever been out here before?" 

 

Tommy shrugs, "Yeah. Ollie and I would come out here to get drunk." 

 

"I should have known." She mumbles. She looks back at the baby,  "He's sleeping really well." 

 

Tommy glances over his shoulder, "Yeah. He seems content...like he trusts me already to take care of things." 

 

Felicity smiles, "He knows you're his Daddy and will do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

 

They arrive at the airfield. "I have a friend who can fly this plane. There will be no flight plan or paper trail we were here." 

 

"The car?" She asks.

 

"He will have it stripped for parts." 

 

She nods. "You're much better at this criminal thing than I would have thought."

 

Tommy starts to open his door then turns back to her, "I have many layers, Smoak...many!" He wiggles his eyebrows and just like that, the tension from earlier is gone and they are back to normal. She laughs. 

 

============================================

 

Oliver is waiting for Waller to arrive. He will need to ditch his escort as soon as humanly possible which won't be easy. Waller is good at finding people who will do anything to get out of where she found them. 

 

He sees headlights and exits his car. When the car stops, he watches as Waller exits the vehicle followed by a man Oliver knows all too well.

 

" _ NO! _ Not him." Oliver says as he walks up to Waller. 

 

She rolls her eyes, "I need someone I trust to bring back you and the car." 

 

Oliver stands straighter, his eyes turn lethal as he grits out, "I don't want him around my wife." 

 

The man guffaws, "Good one." 

 

Oliver turns and stares at the man who quickly shuts up. "Oh...you aren't...you're serious?" 

 

Oliver holds up his wedding band finger. 

 

"Holy shit. Congrats." 

 

Oliver turns back to Waller, "He can't go with me." 

 

Waller sighs, "He can and he will." 

 

Oliver watches as another car approaches he looks over at Waller, "Did you double cross me?"

 

She gives him a look that clearly states he knows better and he does. She has no reason to double cross him. If she did he wouldn't have called her. 

 

"That is my escort back. You will use this car to cross the gates. Lawton here has the paperwork. Forged of course. Then a plane awaits you at the Outskirts airport...you know the one? The one where rich kids like you fly out so no one knows what sins you commit..." 

 

Oliver doesn't react to her taunt. 

 

"This car will be waiting to take you back into the city when the time is right. Then Lawton can bring it back to me." 

 

She walks to the car and climbs in. Both men watch her leave. Lawton speaks first, "Just you and me, now..." 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes. 

 

"Where are we headed?" 

 

Oliver tries Felicity again. No answer. Damn it. He gets in the car and Lawton follows, "I don't know yet." 

 

Lawton stares at him, "So she is escaping you...did you hit her?" 

 

Oliver turns and has his arm against Lawton's throat. He hasn't gotten in touch with this side of himself in a very long time. He lets the need to kill Lawton wash over him then pulls it back. Still holding his arm against Lawton's throat, "I would never touch her. And neither will you. Understood?" 

 

Lawton is turning purple even in the dim light of the dashboard Oliver can see it. Lawton nods his head. Oliver drops his arm. Lawton now knows that side of Oliver is buried, not dead.

 

==========================================

Tommy and Felicity land in Vegas. She finds it a testament to the lives they've both lived and friendship they have that they both knew where to go. They never even really discussed it. Vegas is safe for people like them. 

 

"The guy who did my Compass is here now. My Dad set up a business for him and still uses him if he needs him." 

 

Felicity watched Tommy drive through the throngs of people. Even in the middle of the night, Vegas was crowded. She drags her eyes from Tommy and looks out at the Strip. It's more rundown than when she lived here. You can actually see drug deals going down and both men and women selling their bodies. The clothes aren't as nice as they once were...this is what happens when Society abandons you. 

 

"Your guy? Cisco? He's the best." 

 

Tommy looks over at her, taking his eyes from the road for a minute before turning back to concentrate on the road and people, "Yeah...how do you know him?" 

 

She laughs, "When I thought about cutting mine off...I wanted to know about getting a fake...then when I started making the Dermis, I wanted him to be my Compass maker." 

 

"Is he in on it?"  

 

Felicity had told Tommy on the way here her plan. Use her Dermis to secure to the baby and Tommy said he knew a guy. They ended up in Vegas where she knew Cisco was last time she was home. "No. I didn't want to upset the life he has here and after Society declared them out, I couldn't have a business here. It's the one part I haven't figured out yet..." She has a couple of people in mind that she's found through her connections at Verdant. 

 

"Does Ollie know?" 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "Not yet...I'm going to tell him when we get back. I can't keep this from him anymore." She had planned on telling him when he got back from this trip...She hears the baby gurgle and looks back at him. "He's going to be hungry soon." 

 

"I know...Hotels...I need to find us one." 

 

Felicity shakes her head, " _ NO _ . That will give them a record of us being here with him. We can go to a friend's place." 

 

"They won't tell?" 

 

Felicity pulls out her burner phone, "Iris, Joe and Wally are family." 

 

Felicity calls Iris who immediately tells her to come by their home which is now a compound for the "leader". She gives Tommy directions. 

 

"They didn't ask what's going on." Tommy states worry seeping into his voice.

 

She shrugs, "I need them, that's all that matters."

 

They arrive at the compound and Felicity is immediately swept up in Joe's arms, "Little girl, you've been missed." He pulls back and looks at Tommy, "The man? Yours? The baby..." 

 

Felicity laughs, "This is Tommy and his son...they need a place to stay and to do some things that aren't allowed in Society." 

 

Joe looks her over and then nods, "Welcome, Tommy and..." 

 

Tommy smiles sheepishly, "I haven't named him yet." 

 

Joe laughs, "Alright, welcome anyways. This is my daughter, Iris and my son, Wally." 

 

Felicity watches as Tommy's eyes light up at Iris's smile. She looks to Iris to see her mesmerized by Tommy. She holds out her hand. Tommy adjusts the baby into one arm to take her hand, "Hi." 

 

She smiles shyly, "Hi. Can I hold him? Keeping in mind I've never held one before." 

 

Tommy instructs her how to hold his son. Felicity watches as her two best friends seem to bond over a tiny baby who needs love. She looks up at Joe who seems to see it, too. They both smile knowingly at each other. 

 

==========================================

 

Oliver has accepted that Felicity isn't answering her phone to protect him. Damn it. He would be mad at her, but truthfully, he'd do the same thing. He would do anything to keep her safe and apparently she feels the same way about him. A soft smile forms on his lips. 

 

"Yo! Romeo? Do you know where we are going yet?" 

 

Oliver glares at Lawton. Oliver looks down at his Compass. Flying and trying to follow a Compass will not go well. Damn it. There has to  be a way to find out where she is without her Compass leading him to her. It hits him. He's so stupid. 

 

He grabs his phone and calls Tommy's Ollie only phone. Oliver knows Tommy would bring it with him. He dials the number. 

 

"Oliver." Tommy answers.

 

"Where is my wife, Thomas?" Oliver isn't playing with him, not today. 

 

"Vegas. I'll give you directions when you get here." Tommy tells him. "Nothing happened, Ollie. It's about my son." 

 

It really never crossed his mind that they had run away together. He trusts them both that much, "I know. I'll be there soon." 

 

He hangs up his phone and starts his pre-flight check. Lawton, for once, stays quiet. Oliver isn't in the mood to deal with him or his attitude. 

 

"We are going to Vegas. When we get there, you stay the fuck away from my wife, got it?" 

 

Lawton smiles at him, "No more sharing I see..."

 

Oliver scowls and Lawton laughs at him. Oliver was young and stupid. The women were okay with it. He’s older, wiser, and knows what he has with Felicity is just between them.

 

============================================

 

Felicity is finally asleep in the room that Joe gave her when she feels someone enter the room. She is about to grab something to defend herself when she notices her compass is pointing to the door which is normal, right? 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She moves to turn on the light, "Oliver? You're here?" She leaps from the bed and into his arms. He catches her and kisses her. 

 

"Tommy didn't tell you?" He asks when they finally break for air.

 

She shakes her head, "No. But he's been a bit busy." 

 

"The baby...I didn't see him." 

 

She shakes her head, "No. Iris. My best friends seem to like each other...a lot."

 

Oliver doesn't look pleased. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

Oliver cups her cheek, "It can't end well. He can't stay here or Malcolm will destroy what peace they have here. He can't take her back to Starling City or she will be in danger..." 

 

Felicity crawls into his lap, "They have right now and that's enough for them." She kisses him softly. "Let them have it, Oliver." 

 

He thinks about it then nods, "Of course, they deserve whatever happiness for however long they have it." 

 

Oliver moves her from his lap. He strips and climbs into bed with her. She's in his arms and she finally feels safe again. Oliver is here with her. “Oliver?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I’m sorry I turned off my phone. I should have let you in...I was just--scared.” 

 

“Of me?” 

 

“No...Of losing you. Of Society hurting you again...for being the reason they might hurt you.” 

 

Oliver pulls her closer into him, “Being away from you and disconnected...not knowing was worse than anything they could do.” 

 

She starts to pull away, but he holds her tighter. “Felicity we are partners. No more cutting me out, okay?” 

 

She nods, “Okay...we need to talk...soon. I need to tell you something important.” 

 

She can feel his smile and his happiness, “Okay.”

 

She is almost asleep when she remembers something..

 

"Did you meet Joe and Wally?" 

 

Oliver is almost asleep she can hear it in his voice, "No. Tommy let me in. Why?" 

 

She gulps, "No reason." 

 

She will need to wake up first and talk to Joe and Wally. They need to know things are different now with her and Oliver. She kisses his chest and falls asleep in his arms, warm and content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegas time will continue in the next chapter and we will see more of what has happened to this city.


	32. Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on a mission to save a child.

 

Oliver awakes before Felicity. She's laying on her side. He sits up and reaches over to kiss her on the cheek. She just moans a little and falls right back to sleep. Oliver slips from the bed. He pulls on his jeans and sweater from the previous night. He takes one last look at his sleeping wife and leaves the room. 

 

He finds Tommy in the huge kitchen of the home that is as big as his parents’ mansion. The security makes his parents’ seem like child's play. They practically have an army keeping watch over the place. Tommy is feeding his son a bottle, "You look like you know what you're doing." 

 

Oliver moves to the coffee pot and grabs a mug of it.  Oliver pulls out a chair next to Tommy who is smiling. 

 

"I do know...Felicity and Iris have both helped even though neither has a lot of experience with babies." Tommy takes the bottle from the baby's mouth to burp him. 

 

Oliver sips his coffee before replying, "What's his name?" 

 

Tommy smiles, "Max. I decided in the middle of last night. He's filled my heart to the max...cheesy, I know." 

 

Oliver smiles back at his best friend, "Maybe, but you deserve this happiness."

 

"Thanks...I'm sorry about dragging Felicity into this." 

 

Oliver takes another sip of his coffee, "It's nice you think you could've stopped her. Felicity is already in love with this little guy." Oliver pats the baby on the back. 

 

Tommy is about to say something when a dark man enters the room. Tommy sits up straighter and returns to feeding Max. Oliver watches the man grab some coffee and sits down across from him. He smiles. The man doesn't return it. Oliver looks to Tommy who squirms a bit. 

 

"Joe...this is Oliver...Felicity's husband." Tommy sounds nervous. 

 

He looks from the man to Tommy, "Joe? Iris's Dad and Felicity's second Dad?" He is excited to meet him until he sees Joe's expression. 

 

"You hurt her." He says it with absolute hatred, "You broke her heart and kept hurting her..." Joe sits his coffee on the table, "So tell me why I shouldn't have one of my men take you to the desert and kill you?"

 

Oliver now gets why Tommy was squirming. Oliver takes a moment before replying, "I love her and I regret what I did to her, but I won't take back locking her out of my soul...my journey wasn't something she should have endured with me. Now, before that, I was a selfish dick who should be shot. After...well, after I knew I didn't deserve her, and I still don't. The main reason you shouldn't kill me is that she loves me and can't admit it yet. The guilt would eat her alive." 

 

Joe glares at him. A younger version of him enters the room, "Come on, Dad...that was a better answer than we could have come up with and he does love her. He followed her here...straight to Hell." He pats Joe on the shoulder before getting some coffee. 

 

"Okay. I won't kill you." He points at Oliver, "You hurt her again in any way...I will kill you...slowly." 

 

Oliver nods, "Understood, Sir." 

 

Everyone's attention is drawn to a sleepy Felicity rubbing her eyes as she enters the kitchen. When she sees him, she smiles. He gets up and gets her coffee making sure it's to her liking. He hands it to her and kisses her forehead as she sips it. He knows better than to talk to her, yet. He pulls her with him to the table where she slides onto his lap. 

 

Tommy smiles at them, "Told you they can give you a toothache they're so sweet." 

 

Joe just grunts. Felicity finally speaks, "Oh, Joe don't be a grump." 

 

Oliver watches Joe watch her. He slowly smiles, "If you're happy, I'm happy. " Joe looks at his watch, "This is early for you, little girl." 

 

"I woke up and Oliver was gone...I was..." She looks at him and Oliver knows. She was scared it was a dream, or worse, he was gone. 

 

"I'm right here. I won't leave you." 

 

She rests her forehead to his. 

 

"Oh, look at them!" Iris squeals. "So adorable." 

 

She plops down in the seat next to Oliver's. She looks at Oliver, "You're right, he is gorgeous. I can see what you mean about his eyes..." 

 

Oliver feels his ears burn. Felicity giggles, "How could I resist them...then add the abs...and I was done for." 

 

A chair scrapes across the floor. Joe is standing up, "And with that horrible thought, I'm going to work. This city doesn't rule itself." 

 

Iris rises and kisses her Dad on his cheek, "Be careful out there..." 

 

"Always am." 

 

They watch Joe leave. Iris turns to them, "I'm at your disposal today...where are we headed?"

 

Oliver watches as Felicity turns white as a sheet. "Iris...you can't get involved with this. I love you for wanting to help, but it's dangerous."

 

Iris gives Felicity a look that says "are you serious?" before replying, " _ I _ am the daughter of the leader of the free city of Las Vegas. I have armed security, more for others’ safety than my own. I am also your best friend and I have a free pass to go wherever I want in this city."

 

"Iris...if Society finds out..." 

 

Iris grabs Felicity's hand, "Society has  _ NO _ power here. None. They abandoned us, remember?  _ YOU  _  are in more danger than I will ever be." 

 

Oliver realizes she's right. Iris is the safest of all of them. Once they return home, anything can happen. Felicity looks at him, "Some back up here?" 

 

Oliver sighs. He never denies her anything aside from Max...

 

Tommy saves him, "She's in. She can keep Max safe and help us make our way through the city." 

 

Oliver mouths a thank you while Felicity glares at him. "Fine. I'm going to change, gather what we need, and then we can go." She leaves his lap. He feels colder.

 

"She will get over it, Oliver. It's the right choice." Iris reassures him.

 

Iris turns her attention to Tommy. The way she looks at Tommy and Max takes his breath away. She's already fallen for both of them. Tommy looks back at her with the same affection. Oliver wishes there was a way for them to see where this can go. 

 

============================================

 

Felicity doesn't like getting Iris involved in this. She knows Iris is right that Society can't touch her, but it still makes Felicity uneasy. When she returns to the kitchen, a new man is in there. She looks at him curiously until he notices her. He smiles at her and walks towards her.

 

"Well, hello darling, what is your name?" 

 

Felicity resists the urge to roll her eyes. She is about to tell him off when Oliver steps between them, "Her name is Mrs. Queen and I told you to stay away." 

 

The man holds up his hands in surrender, "You're the boss." 

 

Oliver turns to her when the man is on the other side of the larger room, "You okay?" He grabs her shoulders. 

 

"Yes. I've dealt with worse. Who is he?" 

 

Oliver rather tell her anything but this, she can see it on his face..."I needed a plane and a way to get here without anyone knowing...so I called in some favors." 

 

She studies him...waiting, "From whom?" 

 

"Does it matter?" He smiles his playboy smile at her. 

 

She glares at him with disappointment. She starts to turn from him. He shouldn't have tried this on her. She can't believe he does this, "Come back here..." He turns her back to him, "I knew him...shit." He whispers as he puts his hands on the back of his neck and looks down. When he looks back up at her, she offers him a soft smile. She won't change her feelings towards him or her support of him. 

 

He drops his hands to her shoulders, "I did some things to get out of that hellhole I was in...they offered me..." She can tell he is choosing his words carefully, "I took it. He was part of that and so was the person who helped me get here." 

 

She nods. "Whatever you had to do...I'm glad you did it and are now here with me." She goes on her tiptoes and kisses him. 

 

The relief on his face is palpable. 

 

"Time to go." She announces to the room.

 

Everyone piles into a van. One of Iris's guards is driving them all. They have four other security guards in the vans, Iris, Tommy, Max, Oliver, his 'friend' Lawton and herself going on this expedition.

 

As they drive through the streets Felicity watches crime being done in broad daylight. A drug deal is out in the open...a woman is being paid for sex on another corner. Felicity looks to Iris. 

 

Iris shrugs, "Dad is working on it...it's better than it was when we were first cast out or we voted ourselves out....whichever story you choose to believe."

 

Felicity looks back out the window and it looks like a war zone. She never really liked Vegas, but it was home. It's early morning, yet somehow it feels like it's late at night. The city is darker than she remembers. She feels Oliver put his arm on around her, "You okay?" 

 

She blinks back the tears, "Yes." She smiles weakly at him. She watches as he searches her face and she knows he's trying to read her. He only smiles back respecting that she's mourning her home.

 

The van stops, "We're here." The driver announces.

 

Felicity starts to move, before Iris stops her, "They will look inside first then clear the building. We need to make sure it's safe." 

 

Felicity nods. Iris's eyes drift to Tommy and Max. Felicity's heart is in her throat when she sees the longing on Iris's face. Iris has always wanted a family. Iris notices her staring and looks at her then away. Felicity notices Iris rubbing the place where her Compass once rested. 

 

The van door is pulled open, "First floor is clear. He's on the third floor, Miss Iris. It's safer if you and the others are inside the building." 

 

They are all escorted into the large warehouse. Once inside, Felicity is surprised to see it inhabited like an office building. She expected to be rundown like it is on the outside. 

 

Felicity knows she’s minutes away from setting her plan for Tommy and Max into motion. She looks at Oliver. She can't have him learn what she's done with everyone else. "I need a minute, Iris...alone with Oliver." 

 

Iris is confused but tells one of the guards to guard them. Felicity grabs Oliver's hand and drags him to the restroom. The guard waits outside. It's time for her to tell him her biggest secret. It's time to prepare herself to lose him forever.

 

============================================

 

Oliver is surprised when Felicity pulls him to the side and then into a bathroom. She turns and locks the door. "A quickie? Is now the best time?" He teases her. 

 

When she turns around and looks at him, his heart drops. Something is wrong. She walks to him and takes his hands. She rubs them for several seconds before bringing each one to her lips and kissing them. He smiles at her, but she doesn't return it. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

Felicity drops his hands and wraps her arms around herself, "You've not asked what we are doing here..."

 

He smirks, "I trust you. I know you have a plan."

 

He watches as tears form in her eyes, "I don't deserve your trust." 

 

Oliver's really not liking where this is going. He watches her bite her lip as she rubs hers arms. "I do...I have a plan that is." She blinks and he sees a tear fall down her cheek.  He watches as she shifts from the wife he's known for weeks to the woman he met several months ago. She's closed him out and her eyes are no longer filled with tears. 

 

"When I came to Starling City...I wanted to make my Dermis myself. I wanted it to be  _ MY _ company and  _ MY _ project...and  _ MY _ crime." 

 

Oliver's heart is beating fast, too fast. He feels the walls are closing in on him. 

 

"I gave the Dermis to your family to save the company. I began to care for all of you...even you...and I couldn't stand there and let them take it away." She pauses. 

 

"Our." 

 

She looks at him confused, "Our?" 

 

"You said my family. It's our family. You saved us, when you had no reason to save us." He can hear the longing in his own voice. He wants things to go back to how they were before they walked into this room. 

 

She shakes off his words, "My plans for my creation...I couldn't change that, Oliver. I wanted to and I-- " She starts to cry and oddly it is a relief. He can't take the disconnection between her and her emotions or between the two of them. 

 

She sniffles, "So...I was selfish and I haven't changed my plan... I am going to go up there and do what I need to do for Tommy and for little Max...like I have done for others." 

 

Oliver steps towards her when her voice cracks, but she steps back and holds up her hand to stop him, "I won't tell you who...I don't want you to get into trouble. But I need you to remember you promised to never risk your safety for me." 

 

"Fe-li-ci-ty" He says softly, "Please..." 

 

"No, Oliver, you promised so I don't think you should go upstairs and if you do...you forget what you see." 

 

Oliver nods. He will agree to almost anything to get out of here. "Okay." 

 

She nods. 

 

"What am I about to see? I'm not a genius like you and I know you think you've told me, but you haven't..."

 

Felicity takes the bag she had across her body off and sits it on the floor. She opens it, "This is some of the Dermis samples..." 

 

Oliver looks at the different sizes of the Dermis. He watches her then take out a bag of the same size of the pieces of synthetic skin. 

 

"These are for Max. Cisco will draw a compass on each one and it will be replaced as needed." She sits those back in the bag. "These are to pay for the ink work and if Tommy and Iris want...I can make them one and I can eventually get them to move..." 

 

Oliver stares at her. Then back to the pieces of skin. She can...she..."This could bring down Society. You--- you've betrayed and broken the biggest rule of Society." Oliver runs his hand over his head then down his face. My god...she's put herself in mortal danger. The Compass is how Society decides everything with these marks. IF anyone and everyone can get one or has a chance...His heart stops..Society will fall into chaos and there will be no such thing as Nulls anymore. He looks away then back to her. 

 

"I know...I've done everything to keep you and your family safe, Oliver. I'd never put you at risk. Not ever." 

 

Oliver is fighting to not get angry, "And yourself?" 

 

She shrugs, "I could be banished or killed. But I will have brought them down...all of them..." 

 

Oliver walks over and punches the wall, "And if we have a child? What about the baby?" 

 

Felicity goes white, "Our child would have you...I thought I'd have more time...that I could figure out a way to have a family with you and do this...but time ran out when I decided to help Tommy and Max."

 

Oliver balls his fists up and puts them over his eyes, "You are willing to sacrifice everything to help them?" 

 

He hears Felicity move to him, "No. Not you...I won't let this touch..." She drags his hands from his eyes, "I wouldn't let you be touched which is why I didn't want you to come here...but you're here now." 

 

Oliver doesn't know what to say. He doesn't need to say anything because there is a loud knock on the door, "Time's up." 

 

"You don't have to go." She tells him. 

 

He glares at her, "I won't let you go alone..." 

 

He walks to the door and unlocks it. He pulls it open and she walks out first. Oliver grabs her hand, "We need a minute." 

 

He shuts the door behind her and moves them so she is boxed in, "Do you love Tommy? Is that why you're willing to do this? To risk us?" 

 

Felicity shakes her head. 

 

"I need to hear the words, Felicity. I need to know if you're in love with him. I need to know why." 

 

Her eyes seek his, "Why? Because I watched the Society destroy my Mother. I was nothing because of her lack of a mark until I was old enough to be on my own. I don't want anyone to have to go through that. I promised myself if I could keep someone else from living through that, I would...I did it. I came up with a way to help people. To topple Society from within. No wars, no killings...just a revolution." 

 

Oliver nods. His beautiful wife with the biggest heart ever. "And Tommy?" 

 

"Tommy. He is my friend. The only friend aside from Iris I've ever really had. When he told me about the baby...I knew I had to help. It is because of me Tommy is taking on Max.. Malcolm would use Max to control Tommy." 

 

Oliver nods. Felicity’s eyes look into his and he’s stunned by what he sees and hears, "I am not in love with Tommy. Once I thought we could be good together. Then I kissed you...I got to know you...we made love...I don't love Tommy like that. I'm not  _ IN _ love with Tommy." She puts her arms around his neck, "This isn't how this was supposed to go...and I am sorry...but I'm in love with you, Oliver. I  _ LOVE _ you, Oliver Queen with all my heart." 

 

Oliver feels like his heart is going to burst. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her. "Wait...why are you sorry?"

 

"I'm in a bit of a mess right now...and I thought if I never told you how I felt...it would make it easier for us both." 

 

He kisses her and places her back on her feet, "Nothing about you has ever been easy." He cups her face, "Let's go commit a crime." He pulls open the door and they walk out to meet the group.

 

=============================================

 

Felicity follows the guards up the stairs. Oliver is holding her hand and she can't stop smiling. He didn't leave her! She thought he would leave her or turn her in, maybe. When they reach the third floor, Iris goes in first with her security detail. 

 

After several minutes, everyone else is allowed in. Felicity sees Cisco, she only knows him by legend, though Tommy seems to know him. He walks right up to him and they shake hands. Tommy insisted on using Cisco since he did his Compass.

 

"I'm going to wait outside." Iris tells her. It's clear Iris is worried and needs to take a break from all the things she is feeling.

 

Felicity and Oliver walk behind Tommy. Oliver orders his "friend" to stand down. Felicity watches as the man rolls his eye. 

 

"I need a Compass for my son. I brought cash for you..." Tommy tells Cisco as hands him the bag of cash. Max is strapped to his chest asleep. Felicity smiles at the baby. 

 

Cisco looks through the bag, "I can do it, but it will hurt and will be useless within months." 

 

That's her cue, "I have these..." She pulls out the dermis in many sizes to switch out." She watches as Cisco looks at them with amazement. 

 

"I heard someone had done this!" His excitement written clearly on his face. Before he can say anything else a big man comes in and slams his hand on the desk where Cisco is seated. 

 

"That means extra ink...so extra cash." 

 

Cisco rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of his candy. "This is Mick. He's my security and thinks he does the negotiating."  

 

Mick grunts, "You deserve more money if you're using more ink. That is a precious commodity here." 

 

Tommy looks dejected. "This is all I brought with me and I can't access my accounts here." 

 

Felicity steps around Tommy, "I brought something more precious than Society cash or ink." She tells Cisco and Mick.

 

"Okay, Blondie what do you have we would want?" He looks her over. 

 

"Not that...." She tells him, "I brought five extra Dermis'. I will give them to you when we get all the pieces of ink we need. You can sell them or use them yourself. These..." She holds them up, "are priceless..." 

 

Cisco grabs one and looks it over. "This is amazing. I want these. I'll do it." 

 

"Hold on." Mick says, "How do we know how to keep it on?" 

 

Felicity underestimated the muscle. She should know better, "Once we are safely out of town...you can go to Wally West. He will have the substance you need." 

 

Mick doesn't look happy. He knows he can't rob or con Wally or any of the West family members. She thought this through, she knows how even old Vegas worked... 

 

"I've done enough back alley deals in Vegas to know what I'm doing...these men are with me...so you can stop looking for a way around this. It's a good deal. It could make you both millionaires." 

 

Oliver speaks up, "How do you know they won't tell anyone where they got it?" 

 

Mick slams his hand on the table, "We are con men, not snitches." 

 

Oliver holds his hands up to show he is backing off. 

 

"Do we have a deal?  _ WE _ need these today...we need to get back." 

 

Cisco is fondling one of the dermis..."Yeah. We have a deal." He looks up at  her, "I finally got to meet the badass Felicity Smoak." 

 

She giggles, "It was great to meet the mysterious Cisco Ramon."

 

"You can wait down the hall. I have a nice little waiting room for people. You'll be safe and comfortable while I do my magic on these." 

 

They all follow Mick to the hallway where Iris comes up to her, "Well?" 

 

"He's going to do it for us. He's taking us to a safe place to wait." 

 

Iris is clearly relieved. She practically skips up to Tommy. Felicity smiles at them until she sees the look on Oliver's face. "Let them have this." She nudges him and smiles. He throws his arm around her and they walk to the waiting room.

 

Felicity pulls Tommy aside while Iris is holding Max. “I brought a Dermis for Iris and one for you...I can’t make them move yet...but I will...say the word.” 

 

She watches Tommy look to Max and Iris. He looks back to Felicity, “No. I can’t. Iris is….look at her. She’s sweet and innocent and so loving. I could love her...but..Not now.” 

 

Felicity understands. Malcolm is a dangerous man and Iris being the ruler of Vegas’s daughter makes her a prime bargaining chip for someone like Malcolm. She hugs Tommy quickly and they both go back to their seats to wait.

 

============================================

 

After they pick up the Dermis, they head back to Joe's place. He isn't there. Apparently there was some sort of fight that he needed to put an end to and it couldn't wait. Felicity is sad she can't say goodbye. Oliver can tell. 

 

"You'll see them again..." He kisses her temple. 

 

He can tell there is something else on her mind. He isn't pushing her. Tommy and Iris are saying goodbye. Tommy opens the door. Felicity rushes to him. They speak quietly and she brings Max out. "They need a few minutes alone..." 

 

Oliver nods. He doesn't want to know what alone means in this situation. Oliver watches Felicity rock Max and it hits him again how right it is...her with a baby. She wants it to be his baby. He can picture her rocking their child and humming to him or her. He always pictures a little girl. He smiles. 

 

"Do you want to hold him?" Felicity asks him from her seat. 

 

Does he? Will holding this tiny child make him regret his decision to not take him for their own? He looks at the baby and nods. Yes, Oliver already loves this little baby and understands why Felicity was willing to risk everything for him. Loving people is who she is..taking care of people is what she does. He is the one who gets to take care of her and he finally understands that is his purpose in this life. 

 

"You look really good holding him." She teases. 

 

"Oh really?" 

 

She bites her lip and nods, "Definitely." 

 

He smirks. 

 

Neither hear Tommy come back at out, "Stop using my kid for foreplay...it's gross." He takes Max from Oliver. 

 

"Where's Iris?" 

 

Tommy points to the room he just left. Iris comes out and hugs them goodbye. "Oliver you take care of her!" 

 

Oliver hugs her, "I will....and those boys, too." 

 

She smiles through the tears, "Thanks. One day..." 

 

He nods. One day maybe things will be different. Maybe one day they can be together. Maybe...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...she said it...
> 
>  
> 
> I am working on comments. It's taking me a bit of time, but I am working on them.


	33. life is a roller coaster of emotions..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see the chapter title....

Oliver and Felicity say goodbye to Tommy. When it's time to say goodbye to Mr. Lawton, Oliver insists she waits with Diggle whom Oliver called. "Digg, who is that woman?"

 

Digg looks out the windshield, "Someone you don't ever want to know..." 

 

Felicity crawls over the seat back to sit next to him, "Okay but who is she?" 

 

Diggle turns to her, "That is for Oliver to tell you. She's dangerous and he was right to call me and keep you out of her sight."

 

They both watch until Oliver turns towards them. Felicity hops back over the back seat. Diggle turns and laughs so she sticks her tongue out at him. 

 

Oliver climbs in the back seat. Diggle pulls away from the airport. "Oliver, tell me you have a way for us to get back into the city? I only was allowed out because your Dad gave them a letter..." 

 

Oliver takes some papers out of his jacket, "Yep. Here ya go."  

 

They pull up to the gates and are let back into the city easily. Felicity was a bit nervous about that. She's learned being married to Oliver that he is thorough. "You gonna tell me who that lady was?"  

 

"No." He says like it's the final word. 

 

Felicity watches him closely. He thinks that's the end of it. They ride in silence until they are about a block from their home, "That's okay...we can have secrets...it's not like I've told you what happened with Malcolm..." She shrugs. Oliver wants to rage, but it won’t help his situation. He remembers when women did what he wanted. 

 

Diggle is trying and not succeeding in not laughing. Oliver doesn’t like secrets. Waller isn’t someone he ever wanted Felicity to know existed. He wants her to tell him what happened with Malcolm. He sighs. He can’t tell her about Waller.

  
  


When the car stops, Diggle starts to get out, "I got this Digg. Go home to the family and give them our love." 

 

"Will do." Digg replies as Felicity slides out after Oliver, "And Oliver?" Oliver pokes his head back in the car as she tilts her head to try and hear, "Good luck...you're going to need it." 

 

Oliver slams the door shut on Digg's laughter. He puts his arm around her and they walk up to their home together. When the door shuts behind them, she slides off her shoes. Oliver picks them up and follows her. She is walking upstairs. 

 

She runs into the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. "Nothing has changed...you said you love him. He's still here..and he wouldn't have told you about that lady before...nothing has changed." She takes a deep breath and changes into her sleepwear. She pauses at the door, "Nothing has changed..." 

 

She opens the door to Oliver laying in their bed, head propped on his arms, blankets pulled back, but he isn't under them. He looks like a sex god. Damn him. She swallows down her fear as she walks to her side of the bed. She pulls the blankets to her neck and lies on her back staring at the ceiling. 

 

Oliver rolls over onto his side, his head resting on his left hand. "Felicity?" 

 

She turns her head to him, "Yes?" 

 

He smiles, "What's wrong?" He looks down her body, "Is this about Waller?" 

 

"Who?" 

 

He shakes his head and smiles, "The lady at the airport, Waller. If you're mad, I'm sorry. She's someone from my past. She freed me from prison and put me in a different hell. That's all." 

 

"She wasn't your lover?" 

 

Oliver's brows furrow, "God no...she'd probably rather cut my dick off. She was my boss of sorts. I did bad things to win my freedom." 

 

She nods. "Okay." 

 

"Are we good?"

 

She looks back up the ceiling. "As far as that...are you okay with me? Now that you know what I am doing?" 

 

Her eyes cut to him as she watches him closely as he considers it, "I am in awe of you. I am also scared for you and what can happen to you." He touches her cheek with his free hand, "I love you and will stand beside you." 

 

"I want you safe." 

 

He grins, "I want to be unsafe with you...you're my wife. We are partners." 

 

"You promised." 

 

"I know." 

 

Felicity doesn't push it. She knows he will do the right thing when it's time, because she fears there will be a time. Now, the other thing, "I have something else to tell you..." 

 

"Okay." 

 

She has put this part off long enough. First, he had to leave town, then Max was born. Now is the time. "Malcolm wants me for Tommy. He offered me QC and safety. I told him no. I told him I would protect all of you and was loyal...." 

 

Oliver sits up. She can feel the anger bubbling to the surface. "Why?" 

 

Felicity could play dumb, "Tommy asked him to help me get out of my Soulmate situation  _ before  _ he knew it was you...Apparently, he's never asked for anything until then and for Max, which Malcolm thinks was for me." 

 

Oliver turns back to look at her, "Tommy has never wanted anything from Malcolm. I'm surprised. I didn't realize he cared that much..." 

 

Felicity sits up and kisses his back, "You're not mad at him, are you?" 

 

Oliver takes a deep breath, "Yes. But not for what you think." He turns and grabs her to pull her into his lap, "I'm mad he put you on Malcolm's radar...he put you in danger. I get him loving you. Who wouldn't?" 

 

She shrugs, "I can think of a few..." 

 

"Idiots. Including me." 

 

She hugs him, "Are we okay?" 

 

"Always.

 

=========================================

Oliver smiles thinking about Felicity telling him she is in love with him. He came here to confront Tommy about Malcolm, yet seeing him so content with his son made Oliver hesitate.. They do need to talk business, but that can wait. He wants to enjoy watching Tommy as a Dad.

 

"What is that smile about?" Tommy asks him. 

 

Oliver looks up to see Tommy smiling at him with the baby over his shoulder. Tommy is trying to burp him. Max doesn't like to have his bottle taken away to be burped and is screaming then lets one rip. "Good job, little man." Tommy tells the baby. 

 

He sits back down and looks at Oliver across his bedroom, "The smile?"  He places the bottle back in Max's mouth and the little boy starts to suck loudly. 

 

Oliver smiles at the baby. Then looks at Tommy, "Felicity told me she loves me...is in love with me." 

 

Tommy laughs, "Finally!"

 

Oliver shakes his head, "I know...I know. It was good to hear." 

 

"I'm happy for you, Oliver. Really" Tommy says with such sincerity there is no room for doubt. "Have you told her that you don't want the clubs anymore?" 

 

Oliver sighs, "No. I'm going to do that tonight. I first wanted to make sure you're okay with us not expanding...yet. Maybe in a few years?" 

 

Tommy takes the bottle from Max again and starts to burp him. "Ollie...we are expanding. We are expanding our families and we have more money than is healthy for us. I don't care about anything aside from raising this little man up to be strong, healthy and his own person." 

 

Max must agree because he burps even louder this time. Oliver and Tommy both laugh. 

 

Tommy settles the baby in his bassinet. "Is there something else?"

 

Oliver knows he needs to bring it up, "Felicity told me about Malcolm. About you asking for her to be freed for you." Oliver looks him in his eyes as he tells him he knows. 

 

Tommy's mouth falls open. He closes it then opens it and finally speaks, "It was before she was yours. I backed off...I swear, and I regret it...not because of her, but because Malcolm is dangerous. I knew better." Tommy is  guilty, "I am sorry."  One thing Oliver and Tommy have in common is an overdeveloped sense of guilt. 

 

Any anger Oliver had is long gone, "Tommy, the only thing that worries me is she's on his radar now. I don't know if I can keep her safe, especially after..." He looks over to the bassinet. 

 

"I can talk to him..." 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "No. He will hold that over you and the baby. We will face whatever he throws at us. Somehow." 

 

Tommy looks scared, "What? "Ollie...he's dangerous..maybe you two should leave. Las Vegas wasn't so bad, or even Gotham if you want to stay within Society?" 

 

Oliver considers it. He's thought a lot about what he'd do if the worst happens. "Thanks, buddy. But no. Thanks for the offer." Oliver heads for the door, "I need to get home and start cooking. Do you or Max need anything?" Oliver is done with this topic for now. 

 

Tommy shakes his head.

 

"We got this." Oliver heads for the front door when Tommy yells, "Good luck!" 

 

============================================

 

Felicity is in her last hour of her day. The lab is lonely without her team. She needs to hire a new team. She has the resumes on her desk. She needs to schedule some interviews, but she's not ready. Felicity knows she's mourning her old team. She sighs and picks up a resume hoping to maybe move past this. 

 

"Mrs. Queen?" Her assistant asks softly. 

 

"Yes?" She looks up and sees he is white as a sheet. "What's wrong?" Before he can reply, Laurel Lance pushes past him. 

 

"Miss Smoak." Laurel walks in and sits down opposite Felicity. 

 

Felicity rolls her eyes and looks up at her assistant, "It's fine. You may go home." 

 

He looks from his boss to Laurel, "I will wait until you leave." He doesn't quite close the door. She loves him. He needs a raise. 

 

Felicity looks back to Laurel,  "It's Mrs. Queen, in case you forgot." 

 

Laurel sneers, "It won't be for much longer." 

 

This again. Yeah. Perfect ending to a perfectly bad day. She closes the resume folder, folds her hands on her desk, "What are you here for?" 

 

Laurel smiles, "I looked over the records. You left the city with Tommy Merlyn." 

 

Felicity nods, "I did." 

 

Laurel stands and slams her hands down on the desk, "You're cheating on Oliver with his best friend!" 

 

Felicity smiles up at Laurel until the fight leaves Laurel and she sits back down, "I left the city with Tommy to go and pick up his son. Oliver joined us in the Outskirts that very night. Oliver and I took a bit longer to return...."

 

Sure, they were waylaid by Oliver's sketchy friends, but Laurel doesn't need to know that. Felicity pretends to hide her face in embarrassment. When she looks back up to Laurel, she looks like steam could be coming out of her ears. 

 

"I don't believe you. I will tell Oliver what you did." 

 

Felicity presses the speaker phone and dials Oliver. 

 

"Felicity, please tell me you are headed home?" 

 

She smiles and looks to see Laurel looking sad. She would feel sorry for her if she wasn't so horrible, "I will be soon. But first I need to deal with something. Laurel is here. You're on speaker phone. She has something to tell you." 

 

Laurel smiles as she leans closer to the desk, "Ollie...I'm sorry to tell you but Felicity and Tommy were spotted leaving the city together. They were unaccounted for about 36 hours."

Oliver chuckles, "Yes, I know. They had to fly under the radar because they were going to pick up Max, Tommy's son, and I met them to retrieve the newborn. He was born in the Outskirts. It's really sexist, but since Tommy nor I had ever held a baby, aside from Thea, we wanted Felicity to be with us. I just happened to be out of town when the birth mother went into labor." 

 

Felicity watches as the color drains from Laurel's face. She sits back in the chair. She just sits there blinking rapidly. Felicity gets a bit worried. 

 

"Laurel, are you okay?" Felicity doesn't need her passing out in her office, not telling what she would come up with for that. 

 

Laurel finally looks to her, grabs her purse, and leaves. Laurel slams the door behind her. 

 

"She's gone." Felicity tells him. 

 

"Come home..." Oliver says softly. 

 

"I will be there as soon as I can." She hangs up with him and calls for a car. She can't wait to get home to her husband.

 

===========================================

 

Oliver finishes up dinner while thinking about how Laurel, once again, is prying into their business. Thank goodness no one will or can contact anyone in Vegas to disprove they picked up Max there so all is well. 

 

Oliver has just taken the last dish out of the oven and started to plate the food when Felicity walks in the door. She tosses her purse and briefcase on the couch. He hears one pump then the other hit the hardwood floor and knows she's taken off her shoes. He hears a tiny gasp as she enters the dining room. He's lit candles all over the room and soft music is playing. 

 

He walks in holding their plates and sits them each down. He pulls out her chair, "Would you like to start dinner now or would you like to change first?" 

 

She sits and looks at the food, "Eat. If I get too full for my dress I'll just take it off.." She is staring dreamily at the dinner he prepared. He loves that she loves his cooking. Oliver also wouldn't mind her losing the dress. 

 

"Oliver, this all looks so good!"

 

Oliver smiles. Her eyes are huge and he knows she loves his cooking. She looks up and makes eye contact, "When I was little, and we had very little food, I would dream of meals like this. I saw them on tv..." 

 

Oliver saddens thinking about the little girl without a family. A dad who left her and a mom who couldn't handle life. 

 

"Now I get to have this amazing food, prepared by the hottest and best chef! " She dances in her chair as she tells him. He loves her so much. 

 

"Let's eat before it gets cold."

 

She happily starts to eat. One thing he's learned about Felicity is that when they're alone, she hums as she eats his food.  It's like she's so happy she can't help but be vocal about it. Felicity also lets out moans that are sinful. 

 

Once she's tasted everything she looks to him, "Sorry about the Laurel thing...didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." 

 

He takes a sip of his wine, "I think I should apologize since Laurel is my problem...and I brought her into our lives."

 

She shrugs as she finishes chewing her bite of food, "You were young and she is pretty...some might say gorgeous. I can see why you were attracted to her." 

 

Oliver sees no rebuke or even jealousy. "She's nothing compared to you. She may look good on the outside, but inside she's dark and ugly. You're even more beautiful on the inside than your outside." 

 

He watches as she blushes. She bites her lip and then smiles, "You're quite the charmer, Mr. Queen." She stands. He pushes his chair back and she climbs into his lap. She looks him in the eyes, "I love you." 

 

He smiles up at her, "Again. Say it again." 

 

"I. LOVE. YOU. I never thought I was capable of loving someone. Caring about them, yes. Protecting them, of course, but I love you. I love you so much." She kisses him. 

 

He stands with her arms and legs wrapped around him, "Oh, dessert time?" She wiggles her eyebrows. He laughs. 

 

"Do you mean real dessert or---" 

 

She laughs and kisses his cheek, "I mean  _ YOU _ ." 

 

"Damn, I love you."  He tells her as he carries her to the living room. He plops her down on the couch. He stands over her. He loves the confused look on her face. 

 

"I want to do something." She bites her lip and lust fills her eyes. He needs to calm his own body down. 

 

"Okay. What?" She is practically panting. 

 

He gets down on one knee, "I want you to be my wife. I want to ask you to marry me." 

 

She holds up her ring, "I am and I already answered that question."

 

"No. You agreed to be Mrs. Queen. We got married to please Society. We made a deal. You married me for the deal." 

 

"Okay. It started out that way...true. But we both have changed." She pulls him up to sit next to her then crawls back on his lap. She loves to sit on his lap and he loves to have her there. 

 

"Oliver, I love you...do you doubt me?" 

 

He starts shaking his head, "No. But I know you married me to stay in the city, to stay with my family...I married you...I told you to get the clubs and restaurants and get out of QC...and while that is true, I also wanted you." 

 

She smiles at him, "Really?" 

 

He nods, "Yes. I was going crazy, so I came up with a plan to make you mine. It worked." He pauses, "But the thing is...I don't want the clubs or restaurants anymore. I want to be here with you and our children. My dreams have changed. I need to know that even without our deal...we can stay together." 

 

She cups his face with both hands, "You beautiful human being. You thought I'd leave if you wanted to be with me and our children?" 

 

He shrugs, "I thought you might not want me around. The deal was I would hardly be here. We would make babies and have separate lives." 

 

"How did I get so lucky?" 

 

Oliver's ears burn. "You didn't. I did." 

 

She shakes her head, "No. I did. Ask me again." 

 

He holds her to him, "You changed my life. Your life and light made me want to be better. You gave me so much love without even knowing it. You accept every part of me and I need you to be with me, for me...for us." He stands up and puts her on her feet, he gets down on one knee, "Felicity Queen, will you be my wife in every way from now until forever?"

 

"Yes!" She jumps back into his arms, "For the record, you've made me a better person, too. You've shown me I can love someone, that I can trust and I can stay...I don't have to run. You've given me a home and a safe place. I love you so much." 

 

"Dessert?" He asks her. 

 

"Yes, please..." 

 

He starts to carry her upstairs, "We don't have another creepy ceremony do we?" 

 

He laughs, "No. I think what we just did is good enough. We married for Society on their terms, tonight we pledged ourselves to each other on our own terms

 

============================================

 

Felicity is excited for the board meeting today. First, Oliver is here for it since he still has a place on the board. Second, Bruce Wayne will be announcing the sales figures for the Dermis.

 

"Mrs. Queen, Mr. Wayne would like to speak to you before the meeting." 

 

She's a bit surprised. Bruce seems to have settled for friendship with her. She's hoping this is just business. Bruce walks into her office. She gathers her folders she was taking with her to the meeting as he takes a seat.

 

She wishes everyone would accept the tablets they give them but some of the older board members refuse to accept them. 

 

"What can I do for you, Bruce?" 

 

He folds his hands on her desk, "I wanted to tell you Caitlin and Ronnie are doing well. I've sponsored them for marriage and housing. They hope to one day to have a child they can keep. I hope for that for them." 

 

Felicity smiles brightly and stands, "Thank you so much for this, Bruce. It means a lot to me. I feel better knowing they're okay."

 

"We should head to the meeting..." Felicity announces. 

 

"Before we go..." Bruce doesn't stand so she sits back down. "I want you to know...I owe you." 

 

"What? You did  _ ME _ a favor." 

 

Bruce shrugs her off, "No. I took on two talented people who never should've been treated the way they were. You've made me part of the solution. Thank you." 

 

Felicity's mouth falls open, "You know...." 

 

He nods once. "Yes. You're secretly giving them to Nulls. Don’t be mad...I saw the invoices and the numbers didn’t add up. Ronnie confided in me about the child born without one and I know you used several for payment to fix that oversight... I've tripled the number coming from Gotham." He sighs, "I think I should handle all of it. Society won't touch me. They can't....you? They can, and will..." 

 

Felicity takes in what he is saying. "I know...but I can't do nothing." 

 

"You've done enough. Be happy with your husband. Start that family you want." 

 

Felicity smiles remembering the pregnancy test waiting for her to find out the answer tonight when she gets home. "Bruce...that's not fair." 

 

"Yes, it is. You designed it. You developed it. You came up with this plan. Let me carry the burden now. Please. Let me for once do something worthwhile." 

 

Felicity is thinking about his offer. It still feels unfair for him to risk this by himself. She's about to refuse his offer again when he reminds her of the one thing that will change her mind. 

 

"Do it for Oliver. He's changed with you. We all know that the camp...the prison...it wasn't good. Go live your life safely with your husband." 

 

Bruce sits back and watches as the reality of what he says washes over her. She looks him in the eye and he smiles, "Shall we shake on it?" 

 

She smiles and reaches for his offered hand. 

 

When Felicity walks into the board meeting a few minutes later, Oliver frowns at Bruce coming in with her. She practically skips to him. She hugs him tightly, "Don't make that face...he did something amazing!" 

 

She sees worry crease his brows, "What?" 

Her smile gets bigger as she pulls him down to whisper in his ear, "He's taking over giving them to Nulls. I'm out of the game. I'm free to be with you...and our baby."

 

Oliver stands up and looks at her. He's searching her face. "I don't know which to ask about first...you're out?" She bites her lip and nods. He smiles down at her, "Baby?" 

 

"I took a test. I feel it....I think we're pregnant...." 

 

Oliver's smile is so big and bright. He wraps his arms around her waist. He lifts her off her feet and is kissing her when the meeting is called to order. She gives him a peck on the cheek then walks to her seat. 

 

She is almost to her seat when Noah stops her, "Even you can't make me sad today." 

 

He smirks at her, "Wanna bet?" 

 

She shrugs at him. 

 

"I left because you were always a brat. You never wanted to deal with reality. Between you and your Mother, I was dying." 

 

She shrugs, "So you weren't man enough to handle the Smoak women. Got it." 

 

She starts to walk around him. He grabs her arm, "You're not holding me back. Not this time....Since you wouldn't see me as a threat, you didn't offer to include me on your pay day with the Dermis even after I figured it out..The Queens have so much money and they love you. You could have given me something.." 

 

She snatches her arm out of his grasp, "There is no payday.  _ NONE _ ." She looks at Oliver who is about to come over, "If you grab me again, my husband will kill you." 

 

She watches Noah look to Oliver. He turns back to her, "He's not yours anymore." 

 

"What?" She laughs. 

 

"I turned you and your little team into the commissioner this morning...Oliver won't choose you over Society...you'll be dead by the weekend. He will be married to Laurel and forget you ever existed. He never even wanted you..." 

 

Felicity feels sick to her stomach, "No...you wouldn't." 

 

He smiles, "Oh, I did....they paid me a lot of money and have given me a place within Society. Lance will do anything for his little girl..." He walks out of the office with a smile on his face. That last dig cuts her to the bone. She doesn’t care about Laurel...how can her own father be so callous, so uncaring?

 

Felicity stands there for a moment. She looks to Oliver who is clearly wondering what happened. When he stands, she runs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah...I don't do cliffhangers often, but the next chapter has to be about the aftermath. I've written it all already...yay?
> 
> Poor Felicity...


	34. It all comes crumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Noah's betrayal....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....please understand a couple of things...this isn't just about Noah. This is about everything Felicity has been through. Also, this is entirely from Oliver's POV because of her state of mind.

 

Oliver is out of his chair and running. He hears his Mom call after him, but he keeps going. He sees Noah first, "What did you do?" He grabs him by his shirt. 

 

Noah smirks, "What I needed to do." 

 

Oliver is about to punch him when Digg grabs his fist, "Not now...not here." Oliver looks to Digg for advice, "Go find your wife. I will make sure he doesn't go anywhere." 

 

Noah looks at Oliver, then to Diggle, "The Lances will protect me." 

 

Oliver laughs, "You stupid fool. You're a Null. They will use you and then kill you. They were willing to sacrifice their own daughter and sister in Sara...you think they care about you?" 

 

Oliver watches as Noah goes pale. "Keep him here. I don't know if I want to turn him over to them or not."

 

Digg only grunts as he pulls Noah from Oliver's grasp. Oliver runs to the elevator and then to his car. He has no idea how many traffic lights he runs to get home. He bursts through the front door and screams for her. She isn't here. 

 

_ "Idiot!" _ He looks to his compass as he runs back to his car. He can feel her and it isn't good. She's in a dark place. He's never felt this type of coldness from her. His heart physically aches for her.It’s getting late. The meeting was at the end of the day. Traffic has picked up.

 

Oliver runs into the mansion. He takes the stairs two at a time, he bursts into their old room but Felicity isn't there. He walks down the hall to Thea's room and knocks. No one answers so he opens the door and finds it empty. She is still away with Roy until tomorrow. He runs downstairs to the sitting room and it's also empty. He runs a hand through his hair.  _ Where can she be? _ He looks and his compass is showing her here.  _ But where? _

 

He finds Raisa in the kitchen looking out the back windows. Raisa doesn't even turn to him. It's dark and raining. He hadn't noticed the rain. He has no idea what she can be looking at. She speaks before he can ask, "She's been out there all evening. It's late and cold and rainy..." Raisa is crying. 

 

Oliver moves closer to the window and sees a figure on the garden bench. He squints and sees blonde hair flying in the breeze.  _ Fuck _ . It's her. He moves silently to the door and walks outside.

 

"Felicity!" He screams. She doesn't move. Maybe the wind and rain kept her from hearing him. He leaves the covering of the back porch and walks down the rain slicked cement steps to the stone path. 

 

He stops beside the bench. Felicity has her feet on it, her arms wrapped around her knees. She's rocking back and forth. Her glasses are rain covered. She's drenched. 

 

Oliver moves in front of her and squats down, "Hey...we need to get you inside." 

 

She looks at him for a moment, but it's like she doesn't even see him. She sighs. Oliver's heart lurches. His heart starts to race and all of a sudden he's overcome with grief. He wants to cry, scream and throw things. He looks down at her and realizes...he feels her.  _ All of her _ . She isn't blocking him at all. He knows she's always kept part of her locked away, so has he. He hasn't wanted to to do it, but it's human nature. Right now, he feels every last thing she feels. 

 

He reaches and touches her foot, "Hey...Hey.." 

 

Nothing. She keeps staring and rocking back and forth. 

 

Oliver wipes the rain from his face. He looks up at her and she's still staring off into the distance. Suddenly she starts to speak. At first he is so grateful she's talking that he doesn't get that she isn't talking to him or even at him. She is talking to herself. To the wind...to everyone who broke her..

 

So, she  _ is _ talking to him...He was one of the first to break her.

 

"I'm not enough." She whimpers. "I will never be enough or be worthy."

 

"That's not true Felicity." For a brief moment she looks down at him. She tilts her head in that way she does and she shakes her head. The tears flow freely. He can't tell the difference between the tears and the rain on her face. 

 

"My Dad left-- he couldn't love me enough to stick it out or even call me or send a damn note." She cries and wipes her nose with her wet sleeve. "My Mom couldn't get past him leaving her to love me! To stay for me...she died and left me alone. All alone. She just left me...she knew I needed her." 

 

Oliver watches her. She has no idea he's even there. He can feel the loneliness eating at her, crawling into every part of her being. He can feel that she thinks she's alone and no one loves her. The pain practically steals his breath.

 

"My high school boyfriend dumped me when the other kids made fun of him for dating me. He only wanted me to tutor him for free...and give him head as a bonus." She sniffles.

 

Oliver makes a mental note to ask her his name and kill him at a later date and time. He watches her, scared at how she is rocking herself yet so still. She wipes at her nose again.

 

"Cooper wanted to steal from me and ride my coattails. He even said I was ugly and boring. It was all a plot with his soulmate to get my virus. I thought I was so smart. Fuck 'em but don't love 'em. I couldn't even do that right!" She puts her head on her knees and hugs herself tighter. 

 

Oliver will smash his fucking face in the next time he sees Cooper. The pain radiating off his Soulmate is intense and physically hurts him. He's never felt more helpless in his life. 

 

"Felicity-- baby, come back to me--" He begs her quietly. 

 

"Tommy wouldn't fight for me." She says almost nonchalantly.

 

“Tommy knew I needed you. I  _ STILL _ need you.” 

 

She looks to him with a sliver of hope, “Do you? Need me?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

"You never wanted me." She says it so quietly and almost like a child's voice. The pain so clear. 

 

Oliver is shaking his head, "That's not true...It's  _ NOT _ ." His heart breaks for her, “I wanted you...I  _ WANT _ you. Please come back to me, honey.” Oliver knows he isn’t fighting with her, he’s fighting her demons. Ones he helped to create. 

 

She isn't listening to him anymore. She is lost in her pain and can’t hear him. He feels her pain. Noah ripped open a hole in the damn. The emotions, the pain are flowing freely now. Her carefully created wall to hold everything back. This isn’t about him, this is about her and the feelings she’s buried for so long. Oliver knows in his soul that once they get past this they will be better for it. 

 

“I love you so much...I need you! I’ve always needed you…” Oliver pleads with her when her eyes look at him unfocused, “Please, Felicity, don’t let Noah win. Don’t let him break you.” Oliver touches her cheek, “Don’t leave me.”

 

She watches him closely. She’s not with him...yet, but she’s close, “I need you..” She whispers. The corner of his mouth turns up just a bit.

 

"Felicity--" He starts just as he hears thunder off in the distance. "We need to get you inside and warm you up." He rises to his full height while she shakes her head. "You'll get sick--" 

 

"... I don't think I want to live anymore..." 

 

Oliver feels it. She does want to die and there is no way he can handle that, he just got her! He can't lose her. He can't let that happen. He bends over and picks her up. He braces himself for her to punch him, but she curls into him. He feels so much love for her in that moment. He's overwhelmed with it. He would kill for her, he would die for her. 

 

"I will..." Is all he says as he carries her up to the porch. He loves her. In this moment, he realizes he would go to prison again for her. He would suffer Slade's torture. He would kill anyone who dares to hurt her. He would even give her up if that's what she needs.

 

Raisa opens the backdoor. He walks through and carries her up the back staircase to their old room. Luckily he left the door open when he left earlier. He walks through the door then kicks it shut. Felicity starts to wiggle out of his arms but he clutches her closer. He makes a noise that might have been a growl. He's not questioning it because she stops and rests her head back on his shoulder. 

 

He walks into the bathroom and sits her gently on the counter. He grabs her face and makes her look at him, "Can you shower by yourself?" 

 

She nods and looks away. Oliver feels her resistance to that. He smiles; she wants him to stay with her but can't admit it. He shakes his head and walks over to the shower. He turns the spray on and adjusts the knobs. He pulls off his suit jacket, tie and shirt before dropping his pants. He decides to leave his boxer briefs on.

 

He moves over to stand in front of her. He doesn't know what to do. Does he take her in there dressed? Start undressing her or let her do it? Can she do it? Before he can figure it out she's pulling her cardigan off her shoulders. She slides off the counter to toe off her boots. Then undoes her skirt and slides it and her panties off. Oliver looks away but the mirror is reflecting her ass which is not helpful. She pulls off her tank top and he sees her beautiful blonde hair flowing down her back. Her naked back. 

 

He chances a look at her face. He tells himself to keep his eyes high and inside. He takes off her glasses, folds them and sits them on the counter. When he looks back at her she is looking past him to the shower. He takes her hand, "What do you want?" 

 

She tugs his hand and he follows her into the shower. He positions her under the hot spray and starts rubbing her arms to get the circulation up then he moves to her legs. He is worshipping her body in a completely non-sexual way. She tilts her head back and the water flows over her face and down her back soaking her hair with the warm shower water. It's then he notices the tears have started again. He stands up and wraps her in his arms. 

 

They stand there for several minutes before she asks him, "Why can't he love me?" She looks up at him her face full of sadness and curiosity. 

 

"My Dad...he came back to...to rob all of you blind and steal from the research team. When that didn't work, he sold me out. It was never about me, Oliver."

 

He holds her tighter to him. He wishes he could take every ounce of the pain away. "It's not about you Felicity.' 

 

She snorts, "I'm the one left behind." 

 

"You're the strong one. Your Dad was weak, Donna was too weak to fight through the pain. Your high school boyfriend and Cooper were too weak for a strong woman like you. For someone incredibly smart and determined." 

 

She bites her lip and he knows it's to keep quiet. But her mind is open to him and he hears it.  _ "are you strong enough?"  _

 

Oliver takes her face in his hands, "I wasn't always strong enough. That's why I cheated. I knew when you were a little girl you were strong, vibrant, brilliant and everything I wasn't. It intimidated me. It scared me. Who was I? A spoiled kid who never fought for anything...never put anyone else first." He watches her as she comprehends what he’s saying, then she starts to shake her head, "It's true. Part of the reason I did what I did for Sara...is because I knew it's what you would do. I would get peeks of you. I'd see how strong you were...stronger than before. When Sara came out and they were going to send her away...I wanted to be brave like you. I wanted to do what was right...I wanted to be worthy of you..." 

 

"Oh, Oliver..."

 

"Sh...it's okay, baby. I'm glad I did it. It broke me, but those pieces? You put back together and I am proud of the man I am now. Why do I stay? Because there is no one else and no place else for me."  He knows she needs time to accept this truth. 

 

He can tell she has warmed up. He turns off the water and wraps her in towel. She walks away from him and he wants to weep. He moves to his closet to change out of his wet boxer briefs. When he enters the bedroom she is dressed and on the love seat in front of the fireplace. He suspects Raisa had someone come up and start the fire. He looks to the small side table and sees a pot of tea and knows it was Raisa. He sits down beside her. She climbs into his lap. He smiles. This is his girl. 

 

"Thank you for tonight." She bites her lip and looks scared when he is about to reassure her he feels the words as she says them to him, "...I love you."  He kisses her. 

 

"Do you want to stay here or go home?" He asks her.

 

"Home." 

 

They walk hand in hand down the steps and to his car. She needs to be home and he needs to be with her. He takes his time getting them home. "Oliver?" 

 

He chances a quick glance at her, "Yes?" 

 

"I think they might arrest me. Bruce said he wanted to take over, but Noah told them what I did...Laurel and her Dad know..." 

 

He takes their entwined hands and  kisses her, "We will figure out something."

 

She smiles at him. He's a lucky man. When they get home, they see the Commissioner's car and several cop cars are parked in the street outside their home. 

 

She gasps, "They're here for me..." 

 

Oliver stops the car, "I'll come around and get you." He starts to move out of the car. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He stops and turns to her. She looks to the officers then to him, "Remember your promise?" 

 

"To love you forever." He smiles. 

 

She shakes her head, "No. The one where you won't do anything to put yourself in danger for me. You promised."

 

His heart twists at her words, "Fe-li-ci-ty...you can't...I can't..." 

 

"You promised me." 

 

He gets out of the car without saying another word. He walks around to her side and helps her out. They turn to head up to their home and Lance is in front of them, "Queen, step aside." 

 

Oliver looks down at his wife. She nods. He does as he's told. Four cops surround him. Felicity looks at him and smiles before facing the Commissioner. 

 

"Felicity Smoak, you're under arrest for Treason against Society. We have already heard the allegations and seen the evidence. Society has chosen your punishment..."

 

Oliver is already formulating how to break her out. How much he will owe Waller and how soon he can do her bidding to get his wife back. 

 

"Death." 

 

_ "What?" _ Oliver shouts. "You can't....death is only for Nulls." 

 

Commissioner Lance turns to Oliver, "Tomorrow she will be stripped of her Compass and the next day she will be hanged." 

 

Lance reaches for her and Oliver loses it. He starts fighting the men who grab him before he can get to his wife. He has two on the ground when he is hit with a stun gun. He falls to his knees.

 

_ "OLIVER!" _ Felicity screams. 

 

He's back up and fighting again. She starts trying to pull away and get to him. She is pushed into the car before he can break free again. The door is slammed and he is released. He runs to the window, "I will get you out of this...I swear to God." 

 

She's crying and shaking her head, "Not for me...Don't do this for me..." She holds her hand against the glass and he puts his up to it. She reminds him again, "Not for me...it's not worth it." 

 

The car pulls away leaving Oliver there alone. He runs his hands through his hair. He needs to call Digg and Waller. He will offer Waller anything to free his wife. Anything. Oliver walks to the house and unlocks the door. 

 

He walks to his office to get everything he could need for Waller. He knows they won't let him see Felicity tonight. It's late. Tomorrow he will call Tommy to see if his Dad will help them. He refuses to let her go. He won't let her die. 

 

Oliver walks into the bathroom. There is a note from Felicity. " _ Honey- your surprise is in the medicine cabinet...I feel really good about this!" _

 

Oliver opens the medicine cabinet, perplexed at what surprised could be in here for him. He looks and there in front of his eyes is a pregnancy test. They gave them a bunch of them at the clinic. She's never taken one. He picks it up. He looks at it and it says very clearly:  **PREGNANT** .

 

He smiles, "They can't kill a pregnant member of Society or someone carrying a member of Society's child...." It's an old law, but it's still on the books. He wants to high five his little swimmers. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and an epilogue!!! OMG...it's almost over. I have to say that the next chapter (the last one) is probably one of my favorite things I've ever written and it's different than how I normally do it. I'm still working on the epilogue...then I plan on starting a new story (which I hope to be able to start posting in March!)   
> In the meantime, I will be taking prompts! I will accept original ideas or prompts from ANY of my previous works! That's huge for me! So..if you want some Bratva universe submit it! Or even this one once it's done! Wonder about Shattered Universe hit me up! 
> 
> I will accept them on tumblr, twitter or here.


	35. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has been arrested and Oliver along with her friends will do anything to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the final chapter...I'm crying as I post this. I can't think all of you enough for your love and support for this story! This story has lived in my head for a long time and I was scared to share my world with all of you. Your trust in me to handle this story will never be forgotten. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

 

Felicity paces the tiny room they've kept her locked in overnight. There is one window which allows light in, but she can't see out. The walls are white and bare. There is a metal table and two chairs with a light feature over the table. She was stripped down and given a gray gown to wear and no shoes. Felicity rubs her compass. She hopes Oliver keeps his promise and stays out of this. She looks down at the compass to reassure herself he isn't here doing something stupid. 

 

The door opens. Felicity’s nerves kick into overdrive. She watches and sees Laurel Lance enter with a briefcase and some files along with a smirk on her face. An officer follows Laurel into the room, "Take the extra chair from the room. She doesn't deserve to sit." 

 

The guard walks over and picks up the chair. He sits it outside the room. He waits for Laurel. "You may wait outside with the door closed, please." Laurel smiles at the guard and sits. 

 

Felicity watches Laurel look through the papers. When she's done she looks up at Felicity. "I should make you kneel." 

 

Felicity says nothing. She knows better than to give them an excuse to beat her. There is a chance she is pregnant and she must protect her child. 

 

"You will be executed later today." Laurel watches her for a reaction. Felicity gives her none. "Come." 

 

Felicity walks across the cold tile to stand beside Laurel. She keeps her face lowered. Laurel grabs her wrist. She caresses Felicity's Compass. "Such a little thing...yet  destroyed so much..." Laurel says softly. She looks up at Felicity, "This shows he isn't here." 

 

"I know." 

 

Laurel touches it again, "He isn't coming for you." 

 

"I know."  What Felicity doesn't say is that she's glad he isn't coming. She is scared he would. She feels him and he feels oddly at peace. Felicity hopes it's true and he's okay. She fears he's planning something stupid and not worth it, and he's trying to calm her. It is calming her and giving her strength. 

 

Laurel drops her arm, "We will be removing it before you die." 

 

So, that’s it...she isn’t pregnant. She failed again. Her complete focus is now on Oliver. Felicity looks to Laurel, "But...Oliver will feel the pain." 

 

Laurel glares, "Yes, he will. It will teach him about what he's put me through. After that, he will go spend some time with Slade...he needs to learn to obey." 

 

Felicity can't stop the tear that falls, "He only did what Society insisted. Please don't punish him..." 

 

Laurel laughs, "You love him. You really love him after he cheated? After he betrayed you over and over...you still love him." 

 

Felicity nods, "I will go in his place. Take the compass...and send me, then kill me...but don't....please don't do this to him..." She pleads. 

 

Laurel laughs gleefully, "Maybe I should send you both. Let him watch them torture you...leave the compass on. Break him..." She stands up, "But he never loved you...so it wouldn't work. I could only torture you..." 

 

Felicity says nothing. She won't argue that Oliver loves her. That they were deeply in love with one another. It hurts to keep quiet, but she won't give Laurel anything to use against him. 

 

Laurel is sizing her up. Felicity waits for her next attack. She doesn't wait long, "Your Dad gave us what we needed." 

 

"I'm aware." Felicity's voice is monotone.

 

"I almost feel bad for you. Ollie never wanted you. Your Mom never wanted you...and your Dad definitely didn't want you. He went out of his way to sell you out...to hand you over to certain death." Laurel is getting upset. 

 

Felicity looks over at her, "I know." 

 

Laurel squints, "You can't even let me gloat about winning, can you?" Laurel steps closer, shaking her head, "You little bitch...I am winning here and you only shed a tear over Oliver? You aren't even trying to get him in trouble..." 

 

Felicity swallows her pain, "I love him." 

 

Laurel slaps her, "You are so stupid! You should be begging me for mercy! Yet, all you're doing is trying to protect him!" Laurel lets out a deep sigh, straightens her dress and picks up her things.

 

"I won't see you again, I hope. Goodbye." Laurel leaves her alone. 

 

Felicity walks to the corner, puts her back against the wall and slides down to the floor. She wraps her arms around her knees. "Wherever you are, Oliver, I will love you until my dying breath." 

 

============================================

 

Oliver slams his hand down on Malcolm's desk, "She's pregnant! You can't kill her and  _ MY _ child." 

 

Malcolm looks up at him, "I can."

 

"It's against the law to kill someone carrying a Society child." Oliver reminds him. 

 

Malcolm leans back in his chair, "Yes, it is." 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes, "So let her out!" 

 

Malcolm laughs, "Oh, Oliver...I can keep her in there and kill her as the child exits her womb. Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she's free." 

 

Oliver runs his hands over his head and locks his fingers behind his head and counts to five. When he's done, he drops his hands and asks, resigned to the fact he will do anything, "What do you want?" 

 

Malcolm smiles, "What are you offering?" 

 

"Anything. Everything." 

 

Malcolm sits up, "Giving her to Tommy?" 

 

Oliver glares. "If that's the only way to keep her alive....yes." 

 

"And the child?" Malcolm inquires.

 

"A child should be with his or her Mother." Oliver says flatly. He could never take her child from her. 

 

Malcolm studies him for a few moments. "I will think about it." 

 

Oliver sighs, "They're executing her today!" 

 

Malcolm smirks, "I have plenty of time." 

 

========================================

 

Felicity is still sitting in the corner when she hears the door open. She looks up to see Tommy. He opens his arms and she runs into them. She finally lets the tears fall. He wraps her in his arms. He's offering her soothing words as he gently rocks her back and forth. 

 

Tommy pulls back, "How are you?" 

 

Felicity wants to bury herself in his arms again, but she needs to be brave, "I'm okay." She shrugs. 

 

"I've talked to my Dad." Tommy announces.

 

She steps away from him and wraps her arms around herself. "Oh." 

 

"Yeah, oh. He said he will see what he can do...." Tommy is watching her closely. 

 

Felicity doesn't need to be told what that means. Malcolm will give her to Tommy if he can. They will pass her around like a fruitcake. She isn't sure she wants that. Can she live with Tommy and watch Oliver happy with Laurel? Or worse, miserable with Laurel. Stuck with her? 

 

She nods. She has no words for him. 

 

"Have you seen him since your arrest?" 

 

She shakes her head, "I made him promise not to come for me." 

 

Tommy nods. He steps closer to her, "I know you don't love me. But we're friends, and you will be alive." He puts an arm on her shoulder. 

 

"I will be existing, Tommy. I won't be truly alive without him. That's not fair to you or to Max." 

 

Tommy pulls her close, "I am so sorry. This is so wrong, you don’t deserve this..." He moves his lips to her ear, "I could tell them what you did for me? It might help?" 

 

She moves from his embrace, "No. You can't ever do that." 

 

He nods his acceptance. There is a long bang on the door. "Times up." 

 

Tommy kisses her cheek and walks out, "Think about the offer." 

 

She nods, but she already knows that she can't live that life. 

 

======================================

 

Oliver has tried Malcolm. Is it selfish to want Felicity and their child with him? Should he cut a deal and let them live with Tommy? He would be good to them both. He couldn't ask for a better replacement. 

 

Oliver walks to his desk at home and throws everything off the desk. "Damn it!" He screams to the empty house.  _ Why?  _ Why did she come into his life? Why did they fall in love if they were only going to be torn apart?  _ It's not fucking fair!  _

 

"Aaargh!" He roars as he overturns the now empty desk. His frustrations not letting go. He starts tearing things off the walls and the files out of the cabinet. 

 

When he's torn the room apart, he falls to the floor. She's pregnant and alone and he promised to stay away. He wants to pull his hair out. He pushes the heel of his hands against his eyes. He needs to do something. 

 

"Queen..." 

 

Oliver looks up to see Bruce Wayne looking around the destroyed room. "Problems?" 

 

Oliver glares, "You could say that." 

 

Bruce walks over to Oliver. "You look like shit. Get up, take a shower, shave, and meet me downstairs." 

 

Oliver eyes him carefully, "Why?" 

 

Bruce sighs and rolls his eyes, "We can't save your wife by throwing temper tantrums, now can we?" Bruce turns and walks out. 

 

Oliver looks around the room, gets up and does as Bruce said. 

 

=======================================

 

Felicity is pacing again. She can't take Tommy up on his offer. It's a nice offer, but....Oliver. She loves him with everything in her and Tommy deserves so much better than that. 

 

She is chewing on her nail when the door swings open again. Her heart stops. "Miss Smoak." 

 

"Commissioner." 

 

Felicity's voice sounds raw and scared. She has never liked this man. She's hated him at times, yet she can't help but be jealous of his love for his daughter. She swallows down the tears that are threatening to break free. 

 

"I am here to tell you..." He looks around and sees only one chair. He sits on the table, "You're pregnant." 

 

She feels such complete joy followed by a downward spiral of dread. "Oh." Is all she says as she pictures a baby with Oliver's eyes and hair...maybe his smile...Her hand goes protectively to her stomach. 

 

She looks and sees the Commissioner watching her hand. He looks up into her face, "As you may know, we can't kill you while you're pregnant." 

 

She feels a flicker of hope. A baby. Her baby could save her life. 

 

"However...I am going to give you a choice. You will have 24 hours to decide. You can remain here in a room with a bed. Your baby will be cared for, as will you, as long as you carry the child. Once the child is born, it will be handed over to Oliver, who we assume is the father." 

 

She gasps, "He is!" 

 

Lance nods, "Or you can have an abortion quietly and be hanged tomorrow." 

 

She looks at him confused. This is an easy choice, "I want my child to live. I will do whatever I have to do. Oliver will be an amazing father." She rubs her stomach. Oliver will be the best Dad, ever. 

 

Lance clears his throat, "Oliver will be allowed to have the child. Oliver will also by then be married to Laurel. She will be the mother to your child." 

 

Felicity doesn't think so, "Oliver will never marry her. He won't forgive her." 

 

Lance chuckles, "Do you think my daughter will give him a choice? If he wants the baby, he will marry her." Lance looks around, "I love my daughter, but I don't fool myself. She will not be kind or loving to your child. The kinder thing might be to let the child go." 

 

Felicity feels dread overwhelming her. Of course, Laurel did this to get Oliver. Felicity's child with him would be a living reminder that he loved Felicity. "Oliver will protect the child." 

 

Lance looks her in the eyes, "Like he did you?" 

 

Felicity looks away, "I didn't allow him to protect me...our child would only know to trust Oliver." 

 

Lance stands, "You're wrong. You have too much faith in him. Remember who he was before...that is the real Ollie Queen...think of the child." 

 

He walks out of the room leaving her alone again. Felicity can't believe she's finally pregnant....and now she literally has a life and death decision to make.

 

===========================================

 

Oliver is eating the food Bruce is making him eat. Oliver is taking the final bite when his front door flies open, "What the fuck, Ollie? You're just going to leave her there?" 

 

Oliver looks up to see his sister, her husband and Tommy. His sister obviously the ringleader. Before Oliver can say anything, Bruce moves between the Queen siblings, "Why aren't you at home with your parents?" 

 

Thea looks taken aback. Bruce's attention turns to Tommy, "And you! You should get your son and get over there as you were told." 

 

Tommy steps around Bruce, "Are you just giving up?"

 

Oliver moves his seat back from the table, "Hell no. I want to go in there and break her out! I just don't know how!" 

 

_ Tommy's fight seems to leave him, "WE _ just go in and get her, then run. Simple." 

 

Bruce sighs heavily and rolls his eyes, "This is why I didn't hang out with you two at boarding school. You have the worst plans and always get caught." 

 

Bruce looks at the room and Oliver sees determination in his eyes, "Go home, Merlyn. Get your son and everything he needs and get to Queen Manor. You two get there now, Robert and Moira will need your help." 

 

Oliver looks at Bruce, "You have a plan..."

 

Bruce nods, "I do. Now you three go do as I said. Oliver and I will be getting Felicity. Say goodbye to Oliver..." 

 

Thea gasps, "He's leaving?" 

 

"They can't stay here...it won't be safe." 

 

Thea flies into his arms, "Oh Ollie..." 

 

Oliver hugs her tight. He will miss her, but there is a chance for him and Felicity to be together, "Please understand, Speedy...I need to be with her....and our baby." 

 

Thea pulls back, "She's pregnant?" 

 

He nods.

 

Thea’s face lights up with happiness for her brother and sister-in-law, "Be safe..." Thea tells her brother. 

 

Roy shakes his hand then moves to comfort his wife. Tommy hugs him, "I will miss you...but go get your girl and get the hell out of here." 

 

Oliver nods, "Thank you...for everything." 

 

Tommy has tears in his eyes as he joins the other two. Oliver watches them leave. He turns to Bruce, "Should I pack?" 

 

Bruce smiles, "Already done and on my plane." 

 

Oliver laughs for the first time since he was with Felicity.

 

=========================================

It's late when the lights come back on in her small room. She looks up to see Moira Queen. Felicity sits up slowly. Moira's face is full of pity. She holds out her arms and Felicity runs into them. Moira hugs her close, "I love you...both of us do...but Robert needs to do what he's about to do...it's part of the plan." 

 

Felicity pulls back confusedly. Moira smiles that motherly smile. "Remember when you said my children still need me? You were right and I'm doing this for all of you..." She kisses her cheek. "Take care of my boy..." 

 

"What?" 

 

Moira smiles. Felicity is about to question her more when Robert comes in. "Moira! I told you not to come in here! She's betrayed us, our family, our son." 

 

Felicity shakes her head, "No...I just...I did..." 

 

Robert's cold glare settles on her. She's seen it before but never directed at her, "You wanted to use us...we took you in and you betrayed us. We have officially washed our hands of you. We can only hope Society understands." 

 

Robert grabs Moira's arm. "Robert!" Moira is dragged from the room. 

 

Felicity is left alone wondering what is going on. She replays the entire conversation with Moira. She has no idea what Moira could possibly be saying to her. 

 

============================================

 

Oliver follows Bruce into the jail. Bruce hasn't told him much of anything. They walk to a small room, "Stay here. When Felicity gets here...you take her and you run to my car. You take it to the airport inside the city. My plane will be waiting to take you someplace safe. Don't look back.” 

 

Bruce hands him a gun. “You shoot to kill, understand me? Don’t look back and don’t worry about anyone but her.” Oliver nods.

 

Oliver looks down at the gun, then to Bruce, "You took care of everything.  _ Why? _ "

 

Bruce laughs lightly, "She changed me. I stopped trusting people and Society was killing my soul. Then she walked into that meeting and challenged me. In Gotham, she turned me down even knowing you two weren't what the world thought..." Bruce smiles remembering their time together. Oliver tries to not feel jealousy, "When I figured out the Null thing and she asked me to take on Caitlin and Ronnie, I realized I could make a difference. I wanted to help her....taking over this project of hers. I had a back up plan. And backup backup plans. Everything is planned out for you both. If you still want her. If you don't...if life outside of Society isn't for you, say so and I will walk into that room and offer Lance whatever he wants for her, for myself." Bruce is looking him in the eye. Bruce isn’t challenging him, just stating facts. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "I've never wanted anyone else. All I want is my wife and child." Oliver runs a hand through his hair, "I don't know how to thank you for all of this...what you've done, what you're doing for us." 

 

Bruce shakes his head, "Be good to her. She gave me a purpose in this life. I should be thanking you for letting me know her. " 

 

“What is your endgame, Bruce?”

 

Bruce smiles, “I am going to bring down Society. She started a revolution. The two of you and your love…changed the world.” Bruce smiles, “Now, I have a reason to exist for the first time in my life.”

 

They shake hands. "Good luck, Queen." Bruce walks to the door, "Run as soon as she gets here. Take the back steps. There is a car there for you." With that, Bruce tosses him some keys and walks out. Oliver waits. 

 

===================================

 

The door swings open and Felicity jumps. Lance walks in followed by Bruce Wayne. After what happened with the Queen's she's a little bit worried about what he's going to say or do.

 

"Felicity." Bruce says coolly. 

 

Lance looks between the two of them, "Bruce wants to hire you. Once you're a Null. He's using his immense fortune and connections to save your life." Lance informs her, "You should thank him. No one else in this world has the money he does." 

 

"Thank you?" It comes out as a question.

 

"Commissioner...I'd like some time alone with my newest purchase." Bruce keeps leering at her. Lance laughs and leaves the room. 

 

Felicity is fighting the panic. When the door closes Bruce steps to her. He pushes a small envelope into her hands, "These are the keys to a home with the address inside. At the house is money and everything you two will need." 

 

Felicity can feel the fear and adrenaline war within her. "What?" 

 

Bruce looks at the door then back to her. He pushes some hair behind her ear, "When he gets back in here I'm going to knock him out. You run to the end of the hall. Last door on the right. Oliver is in there. He has keys to a car and the back staircase should be empty this time of day. Don't stop until you get out of here. Understand?" 

 

She nods, "But Bruce...our friends...our family...they'll be punished." 

 

Bruce puts his hands on her shoulders, "Trust me. I've taken care of everything. I will keep them safe...we will all keep each other safe" 

 

"I don't understand.”

 

Bruce smiles down at her, "You started a revolution. Now, it is our turn to take over and bring Society to its knees. You've done your part." 

 

Before she can say anything else, the door swings open, "I have the paperwork. Are you taking on the child or should we have it aborted?" 

 

Bruce mouths sorry to Felicity, "Abort it...and I want the Compass removed from Queen, not her. He's here to have it removed so he's ready for your daughter." 

 

Lance nods and walks to the table. He puts the paperwork down on the table. Bruce walks over to the table. Felicity watches as Bruce puts his hand on Lance's shoulder and he falls to the ground. Bruce turns to her, "Run!"

 

Felicity runs for the door. She opens and looks out. No one is guarding her. She bolts for the last door on the right. _ Please be in there.... _

 

===========================================

 

Oliver is startled by the door being thrown open. He points his gun at the door.  He drops the gun to his side and smiles as Felicity runs into his free arm, "We have to go." She tells him as she kisses him all over his face. 

 

He grabs her hand and they run for the stairwell. Oliver is in front of her just in case someone enters. They have one set of steps down when the door opens. There, standing before them, is Ray Palmer. Oliver holds the gun up, “Don’t make me shoot you. I will kill you only if I have to.” 

 

Ray holds up his hands, “I am not here to stop you. I’m keeping guard.” 

 

Felicity moves in front of Oliver, “You’re working with Bruce?” 

 

Ray smiles, “Hell yeah. He has offered me a way out of my marriage to Laurel...A large group of us are  working to free you and then the rest of us from the death grip of Society. “ 

Felicity quickly hugs Ray and Oliver nods at him. The door swings open and Laurel steps into the stairwell. Oliver feels Felicity grab onto his arm. Oliver holds up the gun, “Don’t make me do this…” He warns her. 

 

“You won’t shoot me, Oliver.” She steps closer to him. He takes a step back. He doesn’t want to hurt her or kill her, but he will. 

 

“I will kill you to protect  _ MY  _ family.”

 

Laurel looks to Felicity, “Why? How did you manage to get him to be this loyal?” 

 

Felicity shrugs, “I didn’t…he had to want to be loyal and faithful and to love me. You can’t make someone want you.”

 

Laurel looks to Oliver, “I will have her killed and you will watch her die….slowly.” 

 

Oliver is about to shoot her when someone comes roaring through the door. Oliver is shocked to see Ray’s mother run at Laurel and push her over the railing. He rushes to the rail with Felicity close behind. “She’s dead...”

 

“Good. She needed to die.” Mrs. Palmer tells the three younger people. “I couldn’t let her hurt you anymore, Ray.” She touches his cheek. 

 

“Mom….Commissioner Lance will kill you for this…” 

 

She smiles and shakes her head, “I did nothing…you and I have been consoling our good friends the Queen family through their loss.” She turns to Oliver and Felicity, “Go. This is your only chance.”

 

Oliver grabs Felicity’s hand and drags her down the steps.They make it down the four flights of stairs. He navigates them carefully around Laurel’s body. He doesn’t want this to be like a horror movie and she comes back to life. Once clear, Oliver pushes open the door and when he does, an alarm goes off. He looks around. He sees only one car. A small black car. They look to each other and run for it. 

 

Slade appears between them and the car suddenly. Oliver points his gun at him. “Oh, Kid…I was here for you…but I’ll take the girl instead.” He looks to Felicity and smiles, “I’ll let you go, Oliver.”

 

Oliver looks to Felicity. She nods at him. He holds up the gun and shoots him. Slade doubles over, “Fuck. You shot me!” He looks up at Oliver, “I will kill you!” 

 

Oliver steps closer, “Just doing my part for the revolution and making sure you never touch my wife.” He puts the gun to Slade’s head and pulls the trigger.  Felicity grabs his hand as they make their way to the car. 

 

Oliver gets in the driver’s seat. He makes sure she's buckled up and peels out of the small parking area. He hears gunshots. "Bullet proof...should've known only the best for Bruce Wayne." 

 

“Oliver, I think we should be thankful." 

 

Oliver smiles over at her, "I will thank him until my dying breath for this.”

 

She can’t keep the smile from her face, “Me too. He saved all of us…Oliver, I’m pregnant..”

 

He chances a glance at her as he speeds through the streets, “I know.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the pregnancy test, “I found my surprise.” 

 

She takes the test from him, “You knew…”

 

He reaches for her. He rests his hand on her shoulder and uses his thumb to rub her cheek, “I did. I am sorry I didn’t keep my promise not to do anything crazy or stupid.”

 

She throws her head back laughing, “I will forgive you this time.” She turns her head to kiss his hand. 

 

“Shit!” He has to maneuver the car to not hit a cop car. “I think they know we escaped. Oliver switches gears as he makes his way around the cars. 

 

“Where did you learn to drive like this?” She asks him while holding onto the  dashboard.

 

“Waller…she trained us well.”

 

Oliver concentrates on the road. They are almost to the private airstrip which is the only airport within the city. He’s glad Bruce didn’t try to do this outside the city. Oliver isn’t sure they would have made it out of the city. 

 

The gates to the airport are shut. He shifts gears as he speeds up. They crash through the gates. He looks over at his wife to see she has her eyes closed. He doesn’t take it personally.

 

Oliver drives over the grassy areas until he’s beside the plane. He looks behind them. The closest car isn’t to the airport gate yet. He looks to Felicity, they both grab the door handles and leave the car. At the front of the car, they grab each other’s hand. They run up the stairs of the plane. When they get inside Oliver sees Digg. 

 

“Digg?” Oliver is shocked. 

 

“Did you think we’d let you take this adventure by yourself?” Digg teases, “Seriously, we are Nulls….and you need me.”

 

Oliver laughs and shakes his head. Lyla moves for the door. She secures it.  Oliver watches Felicity as she looks and sees the Diggle children are buckled into seats on the large plane. 

 

“Boys we need to get out of here.” Lyla announces. She moves to sit with her kids. Digg moves to the cabin. “Don’t worry, he isn’t flying the plane. He’s just making sure we aren’t betrayed.” 

 

Oliver grabs Felicity’s hand as they find their seats. They hold hands and hardly breathe until the plane is in the air. When they are finally free to unbuckle, Oliver grabs her around the waist and pulls her into his lap, “I love you.” 

 

She smiles at him, “I love you, too….”

 

Oliver has no idea where they are going, but he trusts Bruce. He also know it doesn’t matter, because, in the end, he will have Felicity and their child. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...yeah... what did you think?
> 
> also don't forget I'm taking one shot requests while I prepare for my next story.


	36. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see where Olicity and Dyla end up...and we learn about the revolution Felicity started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks to amazing Beta who has let me cry, scream and worry with her right there. This story would not be anywhere near this level if not for Libby. I love you so much and thank you! 
> 
> Second, here it is...the end. I hope it ties up as many loose ends as possible. This epilogue was originally going to be the start of a sequel where they were just starting to rebuild Society. I decided against it mostly because my last sequel sucks. LOL. ''
> 
> Third, I am taking one shot prompts. 
> 
> Fourth, I will get to comments but today my kid is having oral surgery and that is my priority right now. 
> 
> Fifth...my next story...a few of you have got sneak peeks...it's an ABO. I'm on the second chapter and will start posting it once I'm on chapter five and have the story completely laid out. 
> 
> Last but not least: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE OF YOU WHO TRUSTED ME! This story was a risk and one I debated not taking. Thank you for your support, your trust and your time. It means more to me than you can know. 
> 
> until next time!!!

EPILOGUE

 

Felicity is rocking in the rocking chair by the front window. She rubs her stomach. She is almost ready to deliver their fourth child. Oliver doesn’t care if it’s a girl or boy. She smiles remembering when Oliver told her after their oldest daughter was born that he wanted a houseful. Felicity thought he meant their home, not Queen Manor. She smiles knowing she wouldn’t change a thing. 

 

Oliver is out in the backyard with their older three children. The summer is hot, and Oliver loves it. The kids do, too. Felicity is so miserable but so happy. She hears a car out front; she thinks it might be a neighbor needing help from Oliver.  Her husband has become quite the handyman in their little community. She looks out the window at their cul-de-sac and sees everyone’s cars in their driveways and thinks she imagined it until she sees the car. A Society car.They’ve found them… _ No, not yet… _

 

Felicity rises from her chair and quickly walks to the backdoor. She pulls it open and immediately Oliver’s attention is on her. They share a look. He feels her fear and sees it mirrored on her face. He grabs the twins and Mia follows behind him. Felicity moves to the basement door. She opens it up. She hears Oliver coming in the back door, “Where are the Diggles?” 

 

Oliver looks behind him, “They’re coming. I hit the panic button to signal that time is up.” 

 

Felicity sees them enter the kitchen. All the adults look at each other and nod. They rush the children to the basement. John is talking to JJ about how as soon as it’s all clear, he must use the other panic button to call Iris. She will come and get them. Felicity kisses each of her babies, “I love you all so much.” She tells them with tears in her eyes. She hoped they’d get to live with them forever, but life has never been that kind to her. 

 

Oliver is holding Mia in his arms whispering to her. He sits her back down and picks up each of the boys. Once the adults have said goodbye they hear the knock on the door. They all know it’s time to close the panic room and seal their children in here for their own safety. 

 

Oliver turns to Felicity, “You should stay here.”

 

Felicity shakes her head, “I’m the reason they’ve come for us!” 

 

Oliver puts his hand on her very large stomach, “The baby deserves a chance to live…our children deserve their mother…” 

 

“Oliver, no…” Felicity looks to Digg and Lyla who look away. They agree with Oliver, “Lyla is going.” 

 

“Felicity…” Lyla doesn’t finish her thought. “We need to go…stay for the sake of  _ ALL _ our children…”

 

Digg moves to her and pulls her into a hug, “You know they won’t let me go…I killed Noah in cold blood.” 

 

She shakes her head, “No, you did it for me. He betrayed all of us…he would have betrayed the revolution...” 

 

Digg pulls back and looks down at her, “I did it because he hurt you. I did it so he could never hurt you again. I’m okay with that.” Lyla steps behind Digg and grabs his hand. Felicity sees they are united like always. 

 

“I should still go with all of you…” 

 

“ _ NO _ .” They all say in unison.

 

She starts shaking her head and heading for the door to the panic room. Digg grabs her arm, “No. If you stay behind you can rally the troops in Vegas to come get us. Your computer skills will allow you to find us.” Digg looks to his wife and best friend, “We’ve talked about it…it’s best this way.”  Digg and Lyla move out of the room. 

 

Oliver takes her into his arms as they hear more urgent knocking, “I love you!” He pushes her softly further in the room, Mia, her oldest puts her arms around her mother. Felicity looks helpless as Oliver shuts the door. He’s left her here…

 

===================================================

 

Oliver watches his wife as she realizes what he asked Mia to do. He knew Felicity wouldn’t try to come with him with Mia holding on to her.  He wipes  his eyes and moves to the stairs. He will be strong for his family. Digg pats his back as they jog up the steps, Lyla waiting at the top. 

 

“You two can run for it…” He offers. They are here at his home. The Diggles are Nulls…

 

“We are a family. We stick together.”  Digg tells him. Oliver doesn’t deserve friends like these… _ family _ like this. 

 

Oliver moves to the front door. He takes a deep breath, schools his feature and opens the door. His mouth drops open, “Mom?” 

 

Moira Queen throws her arms around her son. Oliver moves his face into her hair. He inhales and is reminded of his childhood. He looks up to his Dad. His Mom releases him and his Dad embraces him. He hears his Mom talking to Lyla and Digg. Then Oliver sees Tommy with a little boy by his side. “Max?” 

 

The little boy looks up at Oliver and smiles. He’s missing his front teeth. Tommy has his hands on his shoulders, “Buddy,” Oliver and Tommy embrace. 

 

They walk into the living room. “What are you all doing here?” Oliver asks as he offers his visitors a seat. He’s scared it’s a trap. He hopes it isn’t, but Society is ruthless. They don’t get much news from Society out here and he likes it that way. They found this community and he loves it here. Ivy Town are people like them. People who want civilized society without being part of the Society. Oliver has a restaurant  here, his children have a school and Felicity owns the biggest company in Ivy Town. Digg runs a gym and Lyla is head of the Ivy Town police force. They have a good life here. It is his home. 

 

Moira looks around, “Where is my daughter and grandchild?” Moira looks so excited.

 

Oliver looks to Digg. He nods and steps forward, “Why are you here? We don’t want to be rude…but Society would use you to get to them…”

 

Moira smiles lovingly at Digg, “Yes, they would…but Society has fallen…Robert now runs our Region. We came to bring you all home.” 

 

“Society fell?” Oliver had hopes, but Society is so powerful, or was…

 

“Darling.” Moira says as she moves to the edge of her seat and takes his head, “Your wife started a revolution. We all took it and ran with it.” She stands up, “Now, may I please see my daughter and grandchild?”

 

Oliver moves for the basement. He runs down the steps and puts in the code. When the door opens he sees his beautiful wife has hidden the children. “It’s okay, baby…come here.” 

 

She runs into his arms as the children come out of their hiding places. He lets his wife go, “Who wants to meet Grandma and Grandpa?” 

 

Mia cheers. The boys catch onto her excitement and start to jump around happily. Oliver grabs a boy in each arm. Felicity grabs Mia’s hand. The Diggle children have run ahead. When they get into the kitchen, Digg and Lyla are waiting, “Let us know what happens…”

 

“You’re not staying?” Felicity asks.

 

Lyla shakes her head, “This is family time.” 

 

Oliver is taken aback, “You are family. We are a family.” 

 

Lyla shakes her head and herds her kids out the door. Oliver looks to Diggle, “She’s hoping this is real, and if it isn’t, or isn’t for us…she can’t handle that…not publicly.” 

 

Oliver nods. Lyla is strong, but she misses her family and longs for them. Oliver watches Digg leave. He sighs and turns to his wife, “Here goes everything…” He kisses his wife. They’ve been through everything together and it’s fitting they do this as a family.

 

They walk into the living room. Moira’s face lights up, “Oh my goodness! More precious babies and  _ YOU _ are pregnant!” Moira hugs Felicity. Oliver watches the tears fall from his wife’s eyes. Felicity felt tremendous guilt taking Oliver away from his family. He told her many times his family is here with her. 

 

“Okay, introduce me to my grand babies!”  Moira is beaming at the children. 

 

Felicity pats Mia on the shoulder, “This is our oldest, Mia. Mia this is your grandma.” Mia tilts her head like her mom and looks up at Moira. Mia is named for Moira and Donna. 

 

“Hi!” She says shyly before hiding behind Felicity. 

 

“She’s shy...” Felicity tells Moira. Oliver can tell his Mom is a bit disappointed, but hides it well. 

 

Oliver gets down to the boys height on the floor, “These are our twins, Connor and William.” Oliver smiles at each boy, “Con, Will…this is grandma.” 

 

The boys both embrace Moira. Oliver watches his Mom as she cries happy tears. Mia decides to get in on this now that the boys are getting hugs. Oliver introduces the kids to his Dad and then Tommy and Max. Oliver could be wrong, but Max seems very interested in Mia. He smiles at Tommy. “Looks like we could be family after all…someday.” 

 

Oliver sees Tommy looking for the compass on Mia. He sees one, “Or not...” 

 

“Those don’t matter here. She can have it taken off if she wants.” Oliver tells him. Oliver has seen many people who prefer to be best friends with their Soulmate. He’s learned not all bonds are like his to Felicity. 

 

============================================

 

After a dinner prepared by Oliver, they all eat and catch up. Everyone wonders about the life the family has in this town. Oliver tells them about his restaurant and his employees, the PTA, the company Felicity started and even the neighborhood watch. When dinner is over Felicity and Moira put the kids to bed. 

 

After the boys are asleep, Moira pulls Felicity into another hug, “You seem so happy here.” Moira pats Felicity’s bump. 

 

“We are…we have a good life here. It was tough at first, but now…it’s home.”

 

“We should head back to the others…we all have so much to catch up on.”  Moira tells her. Felicity smiles at her mother-in-law. She’s missed her so much. Having Mia, Oliver nor Felicity knew much about  babies. Luckily, Digg and Lyla did their best to help them. Those first few months were rough. 

 

Everyone gathers in their living room. Felicity is on her husband’s lap when Tommy starts telling them why they’re here and what happened. 

 

“Society has fallen. It no longer exists. We brought them all down.”

 

Felicity feels Oliver stiffen beneath her, and not the fun kind. She looks at him, “You okay?” 

 

He nods and kisses her cheek. He turns to Tommy, “ what happened?” 

 

 

====== five years ago=======

 

When Bruce was certain Felicity was safely with Oliver, he turned to Lance and waited for him to wake up. When he does, Bruce is ready, “I will destroy you…I will destroy your daughter, and you will never know misery like what will rain down on you.” 

 

Lance laughs, “You just helped a felon escape. No one will give you the time of day. You’ll be stripped of everything.” 

 

Bruce smiles, “I have more money than any region, any region leader, and I have more friends who will side with me. Your time is over. Society is over. People are done being controlled by monsters.” 

 

Bruce walks out of the room. He has bigger fish to fry. Bruce heads out of the justice center and finds Tommy, “The baby safe?” 

 

Tommy nods, “He is hidden with Thea at Queen Manor. He’s safe.”

 

Bruce starts to walk away, but Tommy stops him, “Laurel is dead…I just found her.”

 

Bruce shrugs, “One less person for me to kill.”

 

Tommy stumbles back stunned by Bruce’s confession, “You’d kill her?”

 

Bruce glares at Tommy, “When you have that bad of an infection, you cut it out. You don’t let it fester and infect others. She would have killed any of us to get to Oliver. Someone beat her at her own game.”

 

Tommy nods realizing Bruce is right. Laurel couldn’t have been left alive. None of them can, “What about Lance?” 

 

Bruce sighs, “I should go back and put him down since the daughter is dead.” Bruce didn’t want to kill the old man. 

 

Tommy shakes his head, “I will do it. I owe him one.”

 

“Are you sure?” Bruce is clearly worried about him, “Tommy…you’re not a killer…”

 

Tommy looks at Bruce with conviction clear in his stance, his eyes, and then his words, “This is war, Bruce. We are all killers or we die. I have a son who needs me. I won’t be one who dies.”

 

Bruce is actually proud of Tommy, “Okay. He’s all yours…”

 

“Where are you going?” Tommy asks Bruce. 

 

“You don’t want to know.”

 

Tommy’s jaw ticks. He’s gritting his teeth as tears fill his eyes, “My Dad?” 

 

Bruce nods quickly, only once. 

 

“I- I…..make sure you tell him I knew he killed her….my Mom…and that I found my soulmate despite him…I may not get to be with her, but I met her and she’s everything I could have wanted. “

 

Bruce studies Tommy for a moment. Bruce longs for his own mate. He’s happy for Tommy and a bit jealous, “I will tell him…” Tommy starts to walk away from Bruce before he calls to him, “Tommy?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Congratulations….for your son and your Mate. You deserve it.”

 

Tommy just smiles as he heads back into the room where Lance is still trying to get himself together. He looks to Tommy, “Call your Dad…we have a riot on our hands.” 

 

Tommy shuts the door, “Oh, I know. I’m part of it.” He smiles that carefree smile he knows Lance hates. 

 

“What? Why? You’re practically royalty in this region.”

 

Tommy laughs mirthlessly, “Why? Why you ask?” Tommy pushes Lance into the chair and looks down at him, “Do you think I don’t know? That I don’t remember the night you and my Dad murdered my Mother?” 

 

Lance blanches. He clearly had no idea that Tommy knew. “I—I did what I had to do.”

 

“Had to do? You had to kill an innocent woman?”

 

Lance nods repeatedly, “Yes. Your Dad wanted her dead. She was too kind to the Nulls. She was having an affair with one of them. She was pregnant by him and everyone would have known!” 

 

Tommy feels gutted. He didn’t know she was cheating or pregnant. “So, you kill her?”

 

“I didn’t want to kill your Mom. I thought we could send her to a camp…but Malcolm was insistent that she was beloved enough to change everything, our whole way of life. He saw the same thing in the Smoak girl.”

 

Tommy paces the room for several minutes before looking to Lance, “And taking my Compass?”

 

Lance exhales sharply, “Malcolm didn’t want you to suffer the way he did. He knew the Compasses weren’t working they way we thought…some people are destined to be together no matter what and others… gay couples…they weren’t anomalies…they are at least 10% of society…The marks…they’re not what we thought. If they’re our destiny, then we would have had to change too many things…we would lose control...Some people never bond properly or mate...others mate with people they don’t share a Compass with…it was falling apart.”

 

Tommy shakes his head, “But some people find their mate?”

 

Lance nods, “Yes…most do, but if you’re not a male/female pairing then our entire belief system fails…and we found that some people…they just aren’t meant to be mated.” Lance shakes his head, “Men like your Dad used the mark as a form of control and used it against Rebecca….”

 

Tommy snorts, “Everything is based on a lie is what you’re saying?” 

 

“No, Tommy.”

 

He turns to see Sara Lance. “He’s saying that we are given free will and evil always prospers when good men are corrupted, right Daddy?”

 

Lance looks at his daughter, “You?…” 

 

She smiles at him, “I heard from Bruce there was a revolution…I always hate to miss a party.”

 

Tommy knew Bruce started plotting this when he figured out what Felicity had started. He knew people would protect her and he knew people like Caitlin and Ronnie and even Curtis and Barry would help behind the scenes until it was safe for them to live freely.

 

Tommy hugs Sara, “Welcome Home.” 

 

Sara pulls back, “Thank god it doesn’t feel like home.”

 

“Sara, baby…” Lance whines.

 

Sara looks at him, “I am not your baby. You were willing to put me away for being true to myself. I’m not here for you or Laurel…” Sara’s voice was never this cold. Then again, her Dad had never been willing to torture her or even kill her in the past. 

 

Tommy gasps. Sara turns to him, “ I saw. She’s dead. Saved me the trouble.” 

 

Tommy is a bit taken aback by this, “You’re okay with this?”

 

Sara nods, “I am only here for my Mom.”

 

Tommy hates to be the one to do it, but he has to tell her, “Sara, your Mom is in Central City…”

 

Lance snorts, “No she isn’t…”

 

Tommy and Sara both look at him, “You’re going to kill me regardless…your Mom is dead. I couldn’t let her just leave me and Laurel. I sent her to the camp…Slade killed her.” Lance bows his head, “Dinah wasn’t strong enough and Slade….he’s pure evil in his tactics.”

 

 

“You Bastard!”

 

Tommy watches Sara. The lively bubbly girl is no longer there. When her Dad’s words hit her, she turns cold. He’s never seen such pure hatred. He hates that his Dad killed his Mom….but Sara is another story.

 

“You killed her because she was on my side.” Sara’s voice is without emotion. “She died in my place…”

 

Lance looks at her, “Yes. She thought we should all give up everything. She never understood Society, not like me. Not like Laurel.” 

 

Sara steps closer to her Dad, “The only thing Laurel ever cared about was herself and all she wanted was Oliver, whether he wanted her or not.” 

 

Lance moves to stand up, but he’s too weak, “Laurel was a good girl. She didn’t deserve to suffer how she did.” Lance looks to Tommy, “Laurel was the only strong one. She fought for what she wanted and she never let anything stand in her—“ He doesn’t finish before he slumps over. 

 

Tommy was startled at the gunshot. He turns to Sara, “I always hated his lectures.” 

 

“I’m sorry about your Mom.” Sara says not even bothering to mourn her Dad. He wasn’t the man she grew up worshipping, her hero. “I always suspected she was dead…I had to know for sure.”

 

“You can stay...”

 

Sara laughs, “I can’t. My wife and daughter are waiting for me at home.”

 

Tommy smiles, “We are both parents.” 

 

Sara laughs, “We went and grew up.” 

 

“Ollie’s going to be a Dad.”

 

Sara’s smile falls, “Who? Not— she’s dead..”

 

Tommy shakes his head, “Felicity…his Soulmate. You’d love her. She keeps Ollie in line…” He looks around, “And she started all of this!”

 

Sara’s eyes light up, “I hope to meet her someday. She sounds like my kind of girl.” Sara looks around, “He went for his Soulmate?” 

 

Tommy wishes Ollie was telling her, “Yeah. He was sunk the moment he saw her. She made him work for it. Fought him every step of the way.”

 

“I think I’m in love with her.”  Sara practically squeals.

 

“Ollie would fight you. He’s that far gone.” 

 

Sara smiles. She’s happy for her old friend. The man who risked everything for her. 

 

There is a loud crash. “I need to get out of town...” She hugs Tommy, “I hope to see you again. Good luck with all this.” 

 

“Sara…you’re happy?”

 

She smiles and bites her lip before replying, “Deliriously happy. I have everything thanks to Ollie…Nyssa…our daughter…they’re my world. We’re safe and happy...I just…take care, okay?” 

 

Tommy smiles at her, “You too.” 

 

As quickly as she came back, Sara is gone. She was like a ninja. Tommy looks down at Lance. “You never deserved her or Dinah…” 

 

Tommy needs to get to his son. Things are going to be crazy for awhile and Max needs his Dad.

 

===============Present Day========================

 

Oliver is stunned, “Sara is safe?”

 

Tommy nods, “Yeah, Buddy. I’ve talked to her a few times since then.” He hands Oliver a slip of paper that will help him contact her. 

 

Felicity leans forward, “If it happened so fast…why didn’t you come here sooner?” She’s a bit hurt. She loves her life here, but to have known they were all safe would have made things easier. 

 

Moira moves to the coffee table and sits down. She takes her daughter-in-law’s hand, “It wasn’t that easy. Malcolm escaped that day. Bruce went looking for him. Gotham revolted and became the Free City. But, we weren’t free.” It’s clear to Felicity they suffered and don’t want to talk about it. She respects that. 

 

Robert sighs, “It took us three years to fight our way to freedom. I’ve been in charge for the last eighteen months. We feel it’s safe for you to come home now. It was safe for us to come to you.” Robert smiles, “I hope you know how sorry I am for how I had to treat you that last day. It broke my heart to play that role.” 

 

Felicity smiles at Robert, “I understood long ago.” She starts thinking. 

 

“What?” Oliver asks her with caution.

 

Felicity wiggles nervously, “How did you find us?” She’s the one in charge of their safety and being under the radar. 

 

Robert smiles, “Curtis...you’ve been talking to him. He came home to help and he finally told us when he knew it was safe..” 

 

They’re all taking in the information they’ve shared when the back door comes flying open, “Felicity!!! Felicity, the beacon went off....”

 

Iris West stops dead in her tracks when she enters the living room. Felicity is off Oliver’s lap, “I’m sorry. I hit it before I knew…hours ago...is everything okay?” 

 

Iris nods not taking her eyes off Tommy. Iris shakes her head and looks at her best friend, “I was with Dad and Wally…we were getting supplies…what is going on?”

 

Felicity hugs Iris into her side, “Society fell….they’re free.  _ ALL _ of them are free…” Iris looks at Felicity and then to Tommy. 

 

Tommy stands, “I’m free….I’m still in love with you…but-“ Felicity has never seen Tommy Merlyn blush that shade or look so flustered. She always knew the time alone in that room was full of more than what Tommy or Iris led her to believe. Their bond was clear to anyone who bothered to look.

 

Before Tommy can finish, Iris has practically jumps across the room and into his arms, “I told you I’d wait. I’d wait forever for you.” He kisses her. They kiss so long it gets a bit uncomfortable until Felicity clears her throat, “The apartment is empty if you two need to talk…” 

 

Iris turns and smiles, “Wait! Where is Max?” She turns back to Tommy. 

 

“He’s upstairs having his first sleepover.” Tommy kisses her cheek, “We could have our first sleepover…” Iris giggles and leads him out of the room. 

 

Felicity gets back into Oliver’s lap, “I didn’t think it was possible to get happier until I saw that…our besties are a couple!” 

 

Oliver kisses her cheek and then turns to his Dad, “I am not sure we want to go back.”

 

Robert nods, “I understand. Thea will be disappointed.” 

 

Felicity gasps, “I meant to ask earlier where is she? Where is Roy?” 

 

Moira smiles, “Thea is about to give birth to her second child and Roy almost had to tie her down to keep her home. She’s due next week. She already has a little boy, Robbie.”

 

Felicity is so happy she feels she could practically float. She looks down at Oliver, “We could go see them as soon as this one is born! Stay for a while…” 

 

Oliver smiles at his wife, “Whatever you want.” 

 

Oliver turns to his Dad, “What about the Diggle’s?  Are they welcome back?”

 

Robert grins broadly, “In my region, all people are treated equally. They’re welcome back any time, be it for a visit or to stay.” Robert continues, “And Bruce is the new leader…not called Supreme. He prefers Director of Regions.” Robert chuckles at Bruce’s need to not have too much responsibility. 

 

“Dad what about Malcolm?” 

 

Robert’s face hardens. “He hid for years. He gathered up several of his followers and attacked us. Finally, he was cornered when he took Max as a bargaining chip with us. Bruce…who operated as a vigilante at times, found Max and got him safely back to Tommy. He, as Bruce Wayne, publicly executed Malcolm in our Region, he was hanged. When his followers saw what would happen to them, they surrendered. The war was finally over.”

 

Oliver and Felicity smile at each other;  _ it’s over _ . After a couple more hours, Moira and Robert head to the guest room. Oliver and Felicity check on their children then walk hand in hand to their room. Once in bed, Oliver pulls her closer to him, “You did it. You started the chain reaction that brought Society to its knees.” 

 

Felicity shakes her head, “No, we did it. We did it together like we do everything. Together.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well??....*nervous*


End file.
